Of Potions, Pranks, and Common Sense
by ZombiePinUp
Summary: The Bedlam twins and Daniela are at it again. In a world full of unexpected romances, danger, and magic watch as Ava, Eva, and Danny bring some spice and much needed common sense to some of our favorite people. There's more to the story than the books let on and it's their job to set things right. Watch out wizarding world, because here they come.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN. This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence.**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may definitely seem like that at times This is a mix of book and movie. Also the beginning might seem a bit confusing (or I'm just overthinking) but keep reading and it becomes pretty clear. Oh, and sorry if now or in the future I mess up any Spanish. I'm trying but I suck at other languages. I'm practicing other countries slang and spelling accents. Last thing, for those who followed from other stories of mine and new readers alike; I am so happy to have you here and thank you for reading. Enjoy!

BTW if you hate it, please just keep it to yourself. Helpful notes are always welcomed, but just negativity is not. 

_Italics-_ What's happening on the 'screen'.

 **Of Potions, Pranks, and Common Sense.**

Chapter 1: Confusing beginnings.

Thirteen-year-old Harry Potter and his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley sat on a big couch in a spacious living room surrounded by people.

"Crazy night, eh Moony?" came the somewhat scratchy voice of newly escaped Sirius Black from his spot on another couch by best friend Remus Lupin.

"Crazy is putting it mildly Pads" the shaggy blonde and grey haired Remus Lupin sighed rubbing his eyes tiredly before giving Sirius a small smile. The other man gently rubbed his arm, only hesitating for a brief moment.

Harry guessed that Ava and Eva were right, the two men had a lot to catch up on and make up for.

'Hopefully the twins were right about everything' he thought, 'Things will be better now'.

As Remus and Sirius continued to quietly banter, a snort escaped Harry. Both men turned and smiled at him, distractively noticing that they couldn't get up.

Harry wasn't used to the gentle looks being sent his way but he couldn't say he didn't like them.

"Hello everyone" walked in a beautiful small Spanish girl caring a large tome. She looked to be about thirteen though she carried herself as someone much older.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here and can't leave your seats".

"You can say that again" said a tall long haired red headed man who could only be Bill Weasley.

"The nargles are just as curious as I am" a lithe blonde with cloudy eyes and an easy smile said. Ginny and the pretty brunette smiled at her.

"You must be Daniela!" Hermione said excitedly making Harry smile and Ron rolled his eyes, though there was a smile on his face.

"How does she know these things" he muttered.

"Yes I am, though I wonder how you know that. And to answer the other question; you are here because my magic, and YES I will explain" she held a hand up as Sirius opened his mouth to interrupt.

Remus chuckled as his friend's pout.

"My magic has gone through all the characters and decided that everyone in this room is not only open minded enough to accept some truths but also are or will be one hundred percent committed to helping Harry Potter".

Many people sat up straighter at this declaration though there were some mutterings about the word character. Harry took that moment to look over the other occupants.

There was of course his newly discovered Uncle Remus and Sirius, looking at them gave him an ache in his chest so he quickly turned away.

Bill Weasley was sitting next to a muscular and slightly scarred up red head, Charlie Weasley.

On another couch sat Ginny next to the small blonde that he guessed was one Luna Lovegood and a nervous looking Neville Longbottom.

On a back chair and looking over everyone with critical eyes, or eye seeing as the other one was zooming about, was who Harry could only assumed was Mad Eye Moody.

Rounding out the group were the curious and always mischievous looking Fred and George Weasley.

"Where is Ava?" Sirius suddenly asked bringing attention onto himself and the elder Weasleys and Mad Eye tried, and failed, to raise their wands.

"It's Sirius Black!" Bill yelled pointing at the cleaned up and pajama clad man.

Curiously Remus was in matching pajamas.

"Calm down Bill" Ron said moving his still injured leg. "He's a good guy" he tried to explain.

"Yes, where is she? Is she ok?" Remus asked Daniela.

"I would also like to know where my two best friends are" Daniela said looking annoyed. "I'd also like to know why I woke up thirteen instead of my usual twenty-four-year-old self".

"Well, the twins are getting food" Harry put in making some of the others brows raise.

"Eva said they would try to be back soon" Hermione told her.

"Excuse me, but is that or is that not Sirius Black!" Charlie yelled still struggling.

"Yes, yes" Daniela waved a hand as if to shoo of a bug. "But he's innocent, Dumbledore handled shit wrong and gets a few people in this room killed and many more, and shit is about to hit the fan. But we'll get to that" she rattled on not paying attention to everyone but Harry and Hermione's shocked faces.

"Right now we have to catch up and find the twins".

"Excuse us" smiled the Weasley twins, "But who are these mystery girls we keep hearing about?"

"You're about to see. Unfortunately, this way will also show you different clips of mine and the girls lives. Thankfully it will also show what they've been up to since we got here and hopefully where they are now."

She muttered as she began moving her hands around and the wall cleared of pictures and knickknacks.

"What have you been doing since we got here, you weren't here when Ava and Eva brought us" Hermione asked.

"I'll explain when the girls get here. Is everyone ready?" Daniela asked before laughing a little.

"Joking, you're stuck and you have no choice. We don't have time to beat around the bush or draw any of this out. If we want to win, we have to get everything out now" she smiled at them.

In truth she was just too impatient to wait days if not weeks to feel people out before trying to make a plan. This seemed like the easiest and fastest way.

She was happy to see that Harry didn't seem too surprised so she hoped that meant the twins had explained a few things to him.

"Now buckle up" she turned and a picture began to form on the wall for all to see, almost like a drive in theater, not that most of the magicals would know that. "I feel like this is going to be one hell of a ride".

The pictures focused on the wall and a small girl appeared, obviously a much younger Daniela who looked to be about seven and was being hassled by a group of bigger children.

"Our first meeting" Daniela breathed as a small smile slid onto her face.

"Your magic is amazing" Luna said in awe and Danny tried not to blush.

"Thank you" she said before letting the scene play.

Before anyone else could speak the on screen Daniela cried out as one child pulled on her wild curls, curls that were almost as big as Hermione's though just a bit tighter.

" _Go back to Mexico!" one child yelled._

" _I'm not from Mexico" came her quiet and heavily accented voice._

" _No one wants you here" another yelled pushing her down making her cut her knee and the palm of her hands._

" _Yeah, you don't belong here" said a boy as they closed in threateningly._

" _Really?" came two voices and the children parted to show two smirking tall blonde girls._

 _They looked like twins though their eye color was different and their faces weren't actually identical, though almost._

Harry and Hermione smiled recognizing the girls.

Fred and George smirked while Remus shook his head and tried to cover a smile though he leaned forward with a happy Sirius, eager to see what would happen.

Harry nudged Hermione and motioned to his uncles, amused at their capture by one particular twin. His amusement grew when one of the bullies gulped.

" _Because we think she belongs a lot more than some of the buttheads we're looking at now" the honey blondes continued to talk in tandem._

Fred and George's smirks grew while their siblings groaned.

" _We don't take kindly to prejudice, do we sister?" the one with vibrant green and grey eyes asked._

" _No we don't" came the sapphire blue and grey's voice._

" _G-get out of here freaks! This isn't any of your business" one boy, the apparent leader, tried to sound brave._

 _His nerves were apparent as his eyes darted between the two taller girls and his fists balled as if preparing for an attack._

" _Freak?" green eyes raised a brow. "How you wound us" she clutched her chest dramatically._

 _Blue eyes laughed and they both took a step forward making the other children scramble to put more distance between them leaving Daniela still on the ground watching silently._

 _The young twins seemed to find the groups panic amusing._

 _Both reached down and easily lifted the tan child off of the ground. She looked briefly between the pale arms against her darker ones before they spoke again._

" _Now trying to hurt someone because they're different or smaller than you is, well it's just plain dumb" blue eyes scolded as if she was an adult._

" _I mean how boring would it be if everyone was the same" she sighed placing an arm around a stunned Danny's shoulders._

" _She's not normal" a girl defended before green eyes looked at her and she shut up._

" _Who is?" green eyes shot at her. "Normal isn't real, it's a figment of your imagination. Now" she casually cracked her knuckles. "You all know I don't put up with people messing with my sister, add-" she looked at Daniela._

" _Daniela" she told her looking down. She felt a tap on her chin and looked up to see both girls wink at her._

" _Danny here to that short list. If I see any of you messing with our best friend, it won't be pretty."_

The scene paused and everyone looked at a smiling Daniela.

"I remember being so confused. It had been a few days and I thought I would never fit in. The other children were scared of the twins because of how they gushed over what others were scared of, werewolves being Ava's favorite" she shot a side glance at a wide eyed Remus.

"They were considered outcast but it never bothered them, they never tried to fit in" she chuckled. "If you didn't like them that was your problem, not theirs."

She took a deep breath before another fond smile took over her face.

"I had no way of knowing just how important they would become to me" she sighed before letting the scene resume.

" _So we got problems?" green eyes asked with a half smirk, raised brow and open arms._

 _For seven-year-olds, the twins certainly gave off on odd aura of power._

 _Instead of answering the children ran off as fast as they could, making green eyes shrug and look at her sister in apparent disappointment._

" _Thank you" came the quiet voice of Daniela. "But you didn't have to lie to them just to help me"._

" _Lie?" asked blue eyes confused. "When did we lie?"_

 _Daniela looked stunned before a hopeful smile overtook her face._

Many of the people watching also smiled. Remus tried not to tear up as he remembered how amazed he felt when he found out that James and Sirius wanted to be his friends.

Sirius smiled fondly remembering when he met the rest of the marauders, who didn't care about his last name.

" _So we really are friends?" asked tentatively._

" _Best friends" green eyes said excitedly before her twin smacked her arm. "If you want to that is" she added._

" _You really want to be friends?" Danny asked._

Harry smiled at looked at his own two best friends. He remembered that feeling, it was like someone was breathing life into him.

" _If you want" blue eyes practically squealed before she began rambling. "I mean, we're kind of weird and we only really hang out with each other, but you seem cool. We saw your drawings earlier and were on our way to talk to you when-"._

" _She means, yes we really want to be friends" green eyes cut off her sister who stuck her tongue out in retaliation._

" _Well" Danny said standing straighter though she barely made it to the twins' chins. "I think I should know my new best friends' names"._

 _Huge smiles spread over the twins faces as they each took a small hand and shook, as they had seen adults do._

" _In that case" they went back to speaking together._

" _I'm Ava" green eyes said with a half smirk._

Sirius and Remus really seemed to brighten over this.

" _And I'm Eva" finished blue eyes._

Hermione smiled and leaned back playing with a bracelet on her wrist. Ron briefly wondered where she had gotten the blue beaded thing since he had never noticed it before.

 _Danny giggled as they vigorously shook her hands. "So blue Eva, green Ava" she said and the twins looked momentarily started._

" _You'd be surprised how many people just see the grey and confuse us" Eva said._

" _How?" Danny asked confused. "Your eyes are different, plus small parts of your faces are different. Though you both seem like part of the other, obviously Ava's more forward and Eva is more mature" she said before blushing. She knew that wasn't how most children spoke._

 _The twins squealed before pulling her in for a hug._

Fred and George understood.

Most of the time people lumped them together and forgot that twins were individuals as well.

That's why they never pulled a prank on their little Harrykins.

The twins were so used to everyone, including their own mother, considering them as FredandGeorge that it came as a huge surprise when this little ragamuffin boy with green eyes and messy hair tried to tell them apart and never gave up.

Harry seeing them as individuals is why Daniela's magic decided they were worthy. Fred and George vowed right there and then that no matter what they'd learn from these twins and small brunette, they were Harry's men through and through.

Little did they know that similar thoughts were happening all around the room.

Remus and Sirius were in turmoil. On one hand they had put their faith and lives in the hands of a man who had, if what they had learned earlier and hearing now was true, had failed not only them but James and Lily and Harry on a disastrous scale.

They knew their lives had changed when they had met the green eyed beauty known as Ava and her sister earlier. They didn't know how to handle it though.

Twelve years of lies and pain was a lot to overcome.

Though many of the rooms occupants wondered how Harry and Hermione could be so relaxed, in fact they didn't look surprised at any of what they'd seen or heard.

Something Ron was really curious about.

His answer was about to come.

"After that we became as close as people could get" Daniela said turning to everyone.

"We told each other everything, shared our birthdays. It really hit home that we would forever be in each other's lives a few years later when the girls' mother died. Odd things happened at the funeral. Things I'm sure will look familiar to all of you".

The picture changed again and it showed the girls about eleven now, in a big living room with people in black moving about them.

Eva was crying as Danny rubbed her back while Ava stood stone faced.

Everyone watching, even Moody thought it was a look that didn't fit her previously smiling face.

"Why is everyone staring at her?" Neville asked before fidgeting when everyone looked at him.

"Yeah" Ginny said trying to take some attention off of him so he'd be more comfortable.

"The girls…were there when their mother died. It was a car crash with Ava being the only one still conscious. She could only pull one person out at a time and she picked Eva first."

There were some gasps around the room and Luna nodded sadly but with understanding.

"She didn't reach her mother in time did she?" the blonde asked.

"No, and the car blew forcing Ava to watch her mother die. Some of her relatives" the brunette spit the word as her voice gained accent from her anger. "Decided it had to be her fault that she couldn't get them both out in time".

" _You-you did all you could" Daniela whispered to Ava who simply nodded though her expression didn't change._

" _It's not your fault" Eva cried into her shoulder. "Daddy said you did the right thing"._

" _Just look at her" an older woman with too much makeup muttered to another from behind them. "Not even crying when it's her fault poor dear Madeline is dead!" she said in a vicious whisper._

 _Ava tensed up as her eyes started to water._

" _Such an odd ball" the other one said in a high pitched voice. "She couldn't even make her mother proud while she was alive"._

 _Ava took in a deep breath as a tear slipped down her cheek._

 _Eva's eyes blazed as she spun around._

" _HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled at the two women whose eyes widened. They weren't use to children talking back, let alone yell at them._

" _Don't you dare judge her you old hags" she continued. "You've NEVER been in that situation and if you were you'd probably let us both die hoping to get something from our deaths."_

" _How dare-". The first woman started before Danny cut her off drawing even more attention._

" _We saw you trying to get into their parents' room, something about pearls" she said and the woman paled._

" _What are you even doing here" the other woman sneered at the Spanish girl. "Who let the help's children in?"_

" _Don't talk to her like that" Ava hissed before turning. Her knuckles were white from how tight she clenched her fists and they even saw small drops of blood slide down from where her nails dug into her hand._

" _She's more welcomed then greedy vultures any day" she finished cuttingly._

 _The rooms atmosphere could be cut with a knife._

 _The older woman's nostrils flared and she raised her hand as if to strike the blonde girl, who didn't even flinch._

 _Before her hand could make contact though, she was thrown back into a punch bowl, sending the red liquid all over making her makeup run. She looked like she was melting._

 _As people gathered around her the twins turned to a shaking Daniela._

" _I didn't mean to" she mumbled before covering her mouth._

The people watching looked back and forth wondering what would happen after that bout of accidental magic.

" _That was awesome" Eva said hugging the girl._

" _Sweet" Ava said before cracking a small smile._

 _Danny let out a relieved breath before the woman and her friend came stomping towards them._

" _What's going on here" asked a tall muscular older man._

" _She came at us Daddy" the twins said._

" _And she said mean things to Danny and Ava" Eva added._

" _And was trying to steal some of Mom's jewelry." Ava said._

"When the girls said their dad was big I didn't think they meant that big" said Harry as he looked at what he thought had to be the strongest man he'd ever seen. He was even tempted to think he would give Hagrid a run for his money.

"Dad?" Remus and Sirius asked before gulping.

" _You aren't going to listen to them are you?!" the punch soaked woman asked in outrage._

" _Are you calling my daughters liars" he asked in a dangerous tone and stood even taller._

 _The woman did an impression of a goldfish when suddenly there was a bang from where Ava opened the door._

" _See ya" she said folding her arms and leaning back on the wall. "Don't let the door hit you on the ass on your way out" she gave a half smirk._

 _Her father smiled and, since this was the first time since her mother's death that his first born had that same sparkle in her eye, he let her language slip._

" _You heard her" he told the woman before walking away._

 _Eva chuckled and Danny bit her lip as she smiled while Ava wiggled her brows at them._

"Of course our teen years were something else entirely" Danny spoke up as the pictures swirled again. "We had so many detentions from pulling pranks." She sighed happily before turning to face the others.

"Then after we started reading the Harry Potter series and learned about the Weasley twins and marauders, we became even more of nightmares. Not to mention puberty, finding ourselves and crushes" she laughed.

"Crushes?" Sirius asked and Danny smirked before throwing a wink at Harry who was trying to hide a smile.

"Sure, see?" she pointed as the picture came back on.

 _Now showed a teen Daniela who looked about seventeen. In walked the twins though there were some major changes._

 _Danny now had a nose ring though her dark hair was just as wild as before as it hit her mid back. Her almond shaped eyes held a spark of mischief and her plump lips were painted a nude color that matched her maxi dress. Her tan had darkened a bit giving her a lovely exotic look._

 _Ava colored her hip length hair the same blue as her sister's eyes though further down it faded to a light misty blue. She also had a lip ring on the right side and dark purplish lipstick with a strong cat eye. Her dark lashes framed her green grey eyes perfectly and her hair color only seemed to make the green seem even more intense._

 _Eva had hair that matched her sister's eyes before fading to a light mint green. Her lip ring was on the left side though her lipstick was more pink and her clothes matched her sister's gothic style, but in lighter colors. Her blue eyes seemed to stand out against the see of green hair. Both sisters' style made their already pale skin stand out like milk._

 _It was very obvious that all three girls filled out very nicely, though Danny looked somehow softer and daintier than the twins fit yet curvy bodies._

 _That was either because she was still short coming to five three compared to their five eleven. Or because their cut off shirts showed off their slightly visible six packs._

" _Hey, hey, hey" Eva said as she walked into their shared dorm._

" _Our sister from another mister" Ava joked as she flopped on her bed._

" _Another detention?" Danny asked finally looking up from her chemistry set. "Which one did they catch?"_

" _Well, technically they knew we did them all, and that you helped, but they can only prove the one on Mr. Roberts."_

" _What'd you do to Mr. Douche?" Danny asked going back to measuring. Obviously there was no love between her and the teacher._

" _Well" smiled Ava as she twisted on her back, her tight jean shorts showing off her nicely sculpted back side. "You know how he outed you to the whole class?"_

" _I still say you can sue" Eva muttered from her math book._

"What do they mean outed you?" Moody asked and Danny froze the image.

"I realized early on that I was a lesbian" she said casually shrugging.

"Lesbian? You mean like-" Ron asked and Danny nodded.

"Your friends were ok with that?" Charlie asked.

"They'd be hypocrites if they weren't" she snorted which turned into a laugh at Remus and Sirius' looks. When their shoulders slumped she hurried to clear things up.

"Eva's bi and Ava is pan."

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron asked confused. She couldn't really blame him, the magical community of Britain seemed pretty oppressed and behind in times when it came to things. Plus, she wasn't in 2016 anymore.

"Bisexual means that she likes boys and girls and pansexual means that Ava likes, well basically everyone. Gender and things like that don't matter, she calls herself an equal opportunist." She shook her head smirking.

"So she'll still like you" Harry said to Remus and Sirius with mischevious eyes.

Sirius laughed while Remus smiled before looking down with a frown.

"Of course she will, she's been in love with them since she read about them the first time. She had posters of the actors and everything. Hell, we are- er well at least I was, twenty-four and we never dated anyone because the ones we wanted were in books!" Danny ranted.

"We should watch the rest; I think it'd be better if that came from them" Hermione said seeing Remus still looking disbelieving.

"Right you are" Danny said. "Plus, the sooner we get through this the sooner we find them".

"Will we see where they are soon?" asked Bill and Danny nodded.

"I hope so at least" she muttered.

 _Danny waved off Eva's muttering and the green haired girl took over for her sister._

" _Anyway, when he went to take his usual nap during detention-"._

" _Lazy ass" Ava muttered as she pulled out a sketch book._

" _We slipped out some makeup we snuck in and gave him a nice little makeover" she finished proudly._

 _Danny smiled before schooling her features._

" _Oh, and what new look is he sporting?"_

" _Let's just say he could enter in a_ _Marilyn_ _Manson look alike contest" Ava said with a wicked grin._

 _Danny couldn't hold it in and started to laugh._

" _That's not even the best part" Eva said standing up with something behind her back._

" _What could be better than that?" Daniela asked as she tried to catch her breath._

" _Pictures" the twins squealed._

" _Oh, what's this?" Eva teased as she grabbed Ava's sketch book. "Mrs. Lupin Black? Oh look, you drew both Remus and Sirius. Very handsome."_

To the surprise of the group the picture looked almost identical to the two men sitting on the couch. From Remus' shaggy blonde and greyish hair and soft green eyes, to the few scars littering his softly smiling face.

Sirius' grey mischevious eyes and roguish smile while he ran a hand through his wavy shoulder length raven black hair, though now there were a few strands of grey thanks to his time with the dementors.

Harry guessed they had cut his hair some time last night since his godfather's hair was no longer matted and dirty. In fact both men looked like they'd been pampered a bit.

 _Ava smirked and casually leaned against a door. "What can I say?" she teased "I know what I want."_

" _You do know that means you'd have to marry both Remus and Sirius right?" Danny giggled._

" _Yes, yes I do. And some day I will!" she cried out dramatically throwing herself back on her bed while slipping a hand under her shirt to mimic a heartbeat._

" _Be still my beating heart! The butterflies in my stomach that threaten to sweep me away. I swear, they're my soul mates! We'll be each others soul mates, each loving the other" she cried out making the other two laugh._

Sirius and Remus' jaws dropped at that. Did she know about their past, their romantic history. It still made their chests ache when they thought about how they hadn't trusted each other in the end of the last war and all the time that had passed when they were separated. Both wondered and prayed that they could be able to fix their hearts and be happy again.

" _You are so dramatic" Eva teased._

 _Ava let out a loud gasp and grasped her chest looking affronted before turning her nose up._

" _I don't think you have room to talk" Danny teased. "What was it I saw you doodling in your notebook the other day?"_

" _Shut up" Eva said sticking her tongue out and Ava turned with an eager smile._

" _Oh yes" Danny continued. "Mrs. Eva SNAPE!"_

"SNAPE!" multiple people yelled and Danny laughed before shushing them, mainly Sirius and Ron, and turned back to the scene playing.

" _I-He" she tried before sighing and gaining a dazed expression. "He's just so misunderstood" she sighed again._

" _And an asshole" Ava said._

" _You're an asshole" Eva shot back._

 _Ava opened her mouth before moving her head side to side and nodding. "True"._

" _But" she continued at her sister's triumphant look. "I'm the kind everybody loves, he's just bitter. I'll admit he's a good guy" she held her hands up in surrender at the look her sister was sending her. "But he hasn't let go of petty grudges, just like Dumbledore he's made mistakes, but honestly they all have that's what makes them so life like. But he's got to move on"._

 _Eva consented and turned to Danny with an evil grin._

The Danny currently watching widened her eyes before trying to freeze frame but it was too late.

" _Our little Danny here wants to know just how well Miss Luna can find nargals. If she really does love good!"_

Danny gave up trying to stop the scene and decided to never turn around ever again.

"I think you are very pretty too" came the calm voice of Luna and Danny almost tripped spinning around.

"De Verdad?" she asked, "I mean, really?"

Luna smiled and nodded while Ginny looked between them trying not to squeal happily.

"Yes really, I hope we get to spend more time together. Especially now that we're almost the same age" she said sweetly.

"Oh you can bet on that" Danny breathed before Hermione cleared her throat and Danny shook her head.

"Oh right, anyway. After that Ava kind of went on and on about why she thought Remus and Sirius are the most gorgeous and amazing men ever and Eva went on to defend Snape. Then we got into a deep discussion about how Dumbledore screwed a lot of things up, though you'll be happy to hear" she said when she saw some people go to protest.

"We don't think he's evil or anything, just went about things the wrong way and made bad choices thinking the end justified the means."

"But Dumbledore is the greatest-" Ron said red faced before Harry gently cut him off.

"But he's just a man Ron. A man who made mistakes. You saw my bedroom window, the bars" Harry added when Ron was going to interrupt.

The red head looked stunned for a moment before getting angry again. "He knows how those muggles treat you!" he yelled outraged for his best mate.

"What do you mean how they treat him?" Sirius asked suspiciously and Remus nodded also wanting to know.

"Dumbledore said they cared for you" Remus added.

Ron snorted before shooting Harry an apologetic look. "If that's caring for someone I'd hate to see what they do to someone they hate".

"Is it really that bad?" Hermione asked. Harry never wanted to talk about his home life and usually shut her out if she pushed too much, though his clothes and small frame should have given her a hint. Especially since their talk with Eva earlier.

As Hermione was beating herself up in her head, Moody called out. "Potter" when Harry turned, "Be honest boy".

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "They hate me and anything magic, my um, my first letter was addressed to the cupboard beneath the stairs, it used to be my bedroom" he finished getting quieter and quieter as he went along though they all heard him.

Moody looked angry while the older Weasleys looked stunned. The younger kids looked between angry, sad, and sympathetic.

Harry looked like he wanted to disappear. Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder and he flinched before relaxing and sending her a small grateful smile.

Remus and Sirius were struggling against Danny's magic and trying to get up cussing and cursing the name Albus Dumbledore like there was no tomorrow.

"Please stop before you hurt yourselves" Danny sighed. She really didn't want to think what Ava would do if one or both of them got hurt.

Luckily Sirius was still weak from the large dementor attack the night before and Remus from the full moon.

"That's why you wanted to come with me so badly? Even if I was still on the run" Sirius asked brokenly. He felt like he had failed Lily and James once again.

"That's why you had such a hard time finding a happy memory" Remus added just as upset.

"You don't have to worry" Harry told them with a smile. "Ava and Eva said that they're going to take care of everything".

"We don't really know these girls Potter-" Moody tried to say not wanting to get the boy's hopes up.

"I know I can trust them" Harry cut in. "Plus, I don't really know you except that you get kidnapped and impersonated next year so…." He trailed off.

"Sassy Harry strikes again" Danny joked and Harry shrugged but smiled.

Moody just that there in shock.

"What do you mean they'll handle everything?" asked Remus and Harry pointed to the pictures that were changing again.

"You'll see".

 _Now the girls appeared in their twenties and Danny was looking over many magical looking books. Ava and Eva walked in laughing though one could still mistake them for their teens._

"I thought you said you were twenty-four" Charlie said.

"We all have baby faces" Danny explained not really paying attention. "This was yesterday, our birthday, so that means the month changed too. No surprise. I wonder if they lost or gained a year" she muttered.

"I was working for my Aunt Celia. She runs an occult shop. The girls would do security every now and then or help around the shop, they work out a lot and Ava's always down for a good fight. Eva was still expanding her mind, building pranks and helpful things in her spare time".

"She even started making an easier chair for people with back problems that would help them sleep and dull the pain" she bragged proudly.

"Ava was more concentrated on her singing, doing a few shows here and there. Aunt Celia called us in saying she had a surprise for us".

"So this may show us what's going on?" asked Ginny and Danny nodded.

"I think so".

" _Hey chica" Eva greeted Danny who smiled but went back to her books before looking at the twins again._

" _What are you doing?" she asked though her tone suggested she already knew._

" _Looking for bandages" Eva said as she hummed to herself going through a bag behind the counter._

" _What did you do this time?" she smiled at the blue haired twin._

" _What- why do you assume I did something?" Ava asked hiding her hands behind her back._

" _Oh my girls you're-. Oh! Ava, what's happened to your hands?" a pleasantly plumb and beautiful woman with the same mocha colored eyes as Danny asked as she walked in._

" _Nothing to worry about light of my life" Ava joked winking at her making the woman laugh and smack her shoulder._

" _Why do you deny our love" Ava continued._

" _You couldn't handle this" Celia shot back and Ava grasped her chest and Eva laughed._

" _Ah, who did it this time?" Danny asked motioning to Ava's bloody knuckles._

" _That Ben guy that wouldn't back off of Eva, he grabbed her ass."_

" _Yeah, well he won't be grabbing anything for a while now" Eva said smiling before starting to clean Ava's hands._

" _Here my sweets" Celia said placing a hand over the knuckles before pulling away revealing healed skin._

" _That is never going to not be cool" Ava gave a beaming smile._

" _I wish I could do magic" Eva said wistfully while Danny wiggled her brows at her._

" _Don't waste your wish yet Eva" Celia said as she steered them all to a back table with a huge cake on it._

" _There's only five candles" Danny said confusedly._

" _Well I doubt she'd put twenty-four for each of us. Thank you" said Eva._

" _Cake!" was all Ava added to the conversation._

" _These candles are special." Celia sent them a secretive smile. "There is one for each of you, one for the three of you as bonded sisters, and one for you two as twins. Pick your wish each carefully."_

" _What should we wish for?" Eva asked._

" _A pony?" Danny suggested._

" _More chocolate cake!" Ava said happily before pouting when the other two instantly shook their heads no._

"That was a good wish too" commented Ron making Harry and Neville laugh and Hermione and Ginny roll their eyes. His brothers shook their heads while Remus silently agreed with him, slightly awed by the sheer size of the baked chocolatey goodness.

" _No, no" Celia cut them off putting her hands behind her back and sending them an innocent expression. "I was thinking it had more to do with that Harry Potter series you all love so much."_

" _What do you mean?" Danny asked._

" _Well" Celia leaned in. "You know the story didn't go how it was supposed to"._

" _You can say that again" Ava folded her arms still upset with certain details of the book._

" _Well I just found out some very interesting news about it" Celia spoke as if they were discussing a conspiracy._

" _What is it?" Eva asked excitedly as the three girls leaned in._

" _Ah, I'll tell you after you make your wishes"._

" _Aunty, what-"._

" _Wishes first, and remember what I said. Ava, you're the first born" Eva groaned here as Ava sniggered. "You go first."_

" _Ok" she took a deep breath a bit her lip in thought before smiling and closing her eyes._

" _Oh, and say them out loud" Celia said._

 _The girls were about to remind her that you weren't supposed to tell wishes but her expression stopped them._

" _I wish" Ava said closing her eyes again. "That I could save Remus and Sirius and make them happy"._

 _None of the girls noticed Celia begin to smile and slowly move her hands._

" _I wish" said Eva after Ava blew the first candle out. "That I could help Severus move on"._

 _Ava rolled her eyes but didn't comment as Danny giggled._

 _Celia's smile widened._

" _I wish" Daniela giggled before closing her eyes. "That I could show Luna that she would never have to be alone or brushed off again."_

Luna looked at Danny in amazement that she would use her wish on her.

" _Now the twins" Celia said._

" _I wish we were able to help. That we were able to fix things, the wrongs done that cost so many lives and pain. Oh, and protect Neville because he's a sweet little bean who needs love and support!" the twins said quickly hoping that still counted as one wish._

Neville's mouth dropped before Ginny closed it for him. He was so stunned that someone thought of him that he couldn't even remember to be embarrassed and blush.

" _It counts" Celia laughed and the twins exaggeratedly wiped their brows. "Last one"._

 _The girls whispered together before coming to an apparent agreement and faced the last candle with closed eyes._

" _We wish" Danny spoke for them all. "That we could help Harry Potter, take some burden off of him and show him what having a loving family is really about."_

Harry looked down to try to gain control over his emotions once more.

 _The girls looked at Celia._

"This is it!" Daniela yelled suddenly rubbing her forehead. "I remember".

" _Now, I found out that there were three very essential things missing from the real story of Harry Potter." Celia said waving her hands around making Danny and the twins look on in confusion._

" _How things were supposed to go in their world before something went amiss, these things will put everything back on track. It will save so many, but you must remember to follow your heart, even in the darkest of times."_

" _Aunty, what are you doing?"_

" _What are these three things" Eva asked and Ava nodded._

 _Celia smiled and pulled the girls into a hug before pushing them._

 _Instead of hitting the floor like they thought, they started falling through blackness._

"Down the rabbit hole" Danny whispered.

" _The things that were missing" Celia's voice ran out over the girls screams and shouts. The blackness was closing in now. "Is you."_

Suddenly the wall showed the twins hanging in midair in a rundown room that some of them recognized as the Shrieking Shack.

 _Eva was kicking her legs in the air while Ava appeared stuck upside down._

" _What the bloody hell!" came the recognizable voice of Ron._

 _"I can't get down!" Eva yelled._

 _"Mine's broken" Ava whined before they noticed the other people._

 _There, standing in front of the girls was Sirius, Remus, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and a changing Peter Pettigrew._

" _Wha-" Eva trailed off in shock._

 _Ava finally turned and locked eyes with Remus and then Sirius making all of their breaths catch._

" _Whoa" they all whispered._

" _Ava…" Eva whispered as what they were seeing finally clicked in their heads._

 _Ava's eyes matched her sister's in almost popping out of her head._

" _Holy fuck!"_

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? Good start? I haven't seen it done before so I hope you like it. This is rated M for a reason and I'll put pairings at the top of the next chapter. Next chapter has them following the twins, who of course majorly rock the boat. I have many fun plans in mind, including an intense introduction to Lucius Malfoy. We also see what Harry and the select few talk with the twins before they left to do who know. Trust me, I really think you'll like the next chapter. I'm excited for it! (As you can tell). I may mention The Cursed Child once or twice, but it will probably only be in passing since this is about the end of book three and then I change a lot as I go through the rest. Plus, I know nothing of the new book and play, so it will only be mentioned like once, if at all. Ask, suggest, and/or review if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence.**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may definitely seem like that at times. This is a mix of the movies and books. Some of werewolf behavior in this chapter seems a bit off but given the circumstances I've created; I think this makes sense. More on werewolf behavior and inner workings in chapters to come. Enjoy.

 _Italics-_ What's happening on the 'screen'.

Pairing: **Sirius/Remus/Ava** \- triad (they're all together, as in each loves the other. Just thought I'd make that clear).

 **Severus/Eva** \- eventually.

 **Luna/Danny.**

 **Harry/Hermione-** eventually.

 **Ginny/Neville.**

Others tba.

Chapter 2: Unusual meetings.

"I remember that" Sirius said excitedly.

"Good, now let's see what's happened. It should be more consistent now and just follow them until it reaches their current location" Danny said rubbing her nose before pouting when she realized her nose ring was gone.

"Right, those girls" Ron said as if that explained everything. "Bit mental, but funny" he added.

"Yeah, that's an accurate description" Danny chuckled.

"So can we get on with this, I would like to know how _I_ end up kidnapped" came the growl of Moody.

"Right, here" Danny said but before she could play a tiny female house elf popped in.

"Hello Missy Danny" she said carefully before putting food in front of the guests. Making extra care to place a load of hot meals in front of Harry, Remus, and Sirius, along with chocolate cake for Remus and pudding for Sirius. Harry mumbled a thank you before digging into his treacle tart.

"How-" Sirius went to ask before his stomach growled and he dug into his chicken.

"Binky's girls told Binky to take cares of the new family, yous is family" the little elf explained happily before giving snacks out to the others.

Ron happily began munching on a biscuit though he did eye Remus' mashed potatoes longingly.

Moody went to turn down the food muttering something about constant vigilance and poison when the elf scowled and placed her hands on her dress clad hips.

"Yous don't have to eats but don'ts insult Binky or Binky will smack you!" she said before spinning and placing some coffee and biscuits out for Daniela.

"Thank you Binky" Danny said trying to cover her shock.

"Of course Missus Danny" the elf smiled before popping out.

"Well that was…" Danny trailed off.

"Unexpected?" the twins asked with smiles and she nodded. Watching the girls on the wall then Danny seeing a house elf for the first time was proving to be pretty entertaining for the identical red heads.

She shook herself before turning back to the wall, "Anyway, let's watch".

" _Who are you!" Sirius demanded looking nervously at the hanging girls, though they didn't seem to hear him. He didn't want them running off and reporting him, not when he was so close._

" _We're in Harry Potter!" Eva yelled at her sister._

" _I can see that" Ava snarked before Eva tried to kick her._

" _Well how did we get in to the third book!" Eva yelled again. "We're surrounded by characters; these ones don't even know they're going to die in a few- Ow!" she yelled when Ava kicked her shoulder._

" _DON'T TELL THEM THAT" Ava yelled before they screamed as they hit the floor._

" _Ow" said Eva._

" _You think yours was bad" groused Ava as she rubbed her head._

" _Who are you!?" Sirius demanded again._

" _We know you're innocent!" Eva said quickly and Sirius froze looking between the two._

" _HOLY SHIT" Ava yelled as a balding chubby man, Peter who everyone had momentarily been distracted away from, tried to rush her._

 _Before Sirius or Remus could get a spell off she had already socked him in the jaw sending him flying back, knocking him out._

" _Ava!" Eva sighed rubbing her temple._

" _He startled me!" Ava defended, "Plus, he's a dirty traitor!"_

" _How do you know all this?" asked a wide eyed Harry._

" _It's a long story kid" Eva said before continuing when Harry looked down. "But we'll totally tell you everything."_

 _He looked up hopefully, he was tired of everyone keeping things from him._

" _Everything, but first we should get moving" Ava said walking up to Sirius and Remus biting her lip to keep in her fangirl urges._

" _I'm Ava, that's Eva" she said reaching a hand out._

 _Remus was the first to snap out of his momentary shock. "Um Remus Lupin" he said shaking her hand trying to ignore the tingle that went up his arm._

" _I know" she smiled and shook a still stunned Sirius' hand. "But we should go since we don't have time"._

" _Time?" asked Hermione as she helped support Ron._

" _The full moon" Ava said sending Remus another smile as his eyes widened. He realized he forgot to take his potion._

" _Dear Gods" he muttered and Sirius looked back and forth before catching on._

" _We need to go now, then we can clear you and explain everything." Ava told them smiling when she realized Sirius still hadn't let go of her hand._

" _Wait, what about him" Harry asked pointing at Wormtail._

" _Oh right. Um, he's the one who betrayed your parents and framed Sirius. He used to be a friend of theirs as you know, and Sirius is your Godfather and totally wants you to live with him. He doesn't know about how the Dursleys are by the way, something you should tell him. And we aren't sure, but we think certain laws kept Remus from being able to ever visit you." Eva said in one breath._

 _The others looked at them in wonder._

" _Oh, poor Severus" she said now noticing the dower man knocked out against the collapsed bed._

" _Not the time for your crush" Ava said making some of the others look green._

" _What about your crushes" Eva pointed to Remus and Sirius._

" _I'll seduce them later, right now we have to go" Ava said as if it was the most normal thing ever._

 _Sirius couldn't help himself, he began to laugh uncontrollable. He was sure he had finally cracked and this was all just in his head._

"They really said that?" Ginny laughed.

"Yes" Sirius smirked, "Though you can't blame the girl for being smitten" he bragged and Remus face palmed.

Some things never changed. Though he found himself feeling better knowing that.

"From what I saw, she wasn't the only one smitten" Danny smirked at them and Remus' cheeks flushed. Sirius' cheeks gained a little color as he scratched his neck.

There were sniggers from around the room.

"We remember what happened after that" Hermione said playing with her bracelet.

"Eva give that to you?" Danny asked and Hermione nodded slowly.

The pictures began to move again showing them helping Ron out of the tunnel, Sirius making Harry laugh, and them leading a revived Wormtail out.

" _This is insane" Eva sighed and Ava snorted._

" _You think we'd be used to crazy things by now" she said though her eyes kept darting between the two men._

" _Uh" Remus said coming up to her as Sirius and Harry talked. "I wanted to say thank you"._

" _For what?" the twins asked and he smiled a little._

" _For not just attacking Sirius when you first saw him…or running from me even though you obviously know what I am. Why aren't you running?" he asked as he scooted closer to Ava and Eva bit her thumb to hide a smile._

" _It doesn't matter to us. Didn't you notice her shirt?" Eva asked pointing at her sister._

 _This gave Remus an excuse to openly stare at the beautiful younger woman._

 _She was in tight leather pants with black boots, a tight black halter top with a white wolf on it making him shake his head with a small chuckle. Though his breathing did pick up a little when he noticed just how tightly her clothes clung to her delicious curves._

 _Clearing his throat, he looked away after noticing her leather jacket that seemed too big for her as one side hung off her shoulder._ _Her sister seemed to be in a red version of the same outfit but with a bat on her shirt._

Remus blushed again as everyone watched him ogle her and Sirius chuckled patting his back.

"Don't worry" the raven haired man whispered. "I looked too".

 _He looked back at Ava's face to see her already watching him with a pleased smirk. He looked away at her little wink._

" _As much as I enjoy watching you two trying to gobble each other up with your eyes, shouldn't we be going" Sirius asked, though his smile looked a little strained._

" _It's ok" Ava said checking him out as well. He stood up taller noticing that they were about the same height._

 _He was nervous that her eyes would show disgust, he had no allusions that Azkaban had treated him kindly._

 _He was pleasantly surprised when she licked her lower lip._

" _I was checking out both of you. And I definitely like what I see" she told them lifting a brow before turning to Harry who was trying not to laugh._

" _You ready?" Eva asked him with a kind smile._

 _Harry grinned and opened his mouth when suddenly he was interrupted by Pettigrew. "Too late" the man taunted and they turned to see the clouds had cleared. It seemed there was no way to avoid it._

" _Remus my old friend" Sirius quickly jumped in trying to get Remus' attention. "You know who you are, you know in your heart!"_

" _Eva, take the kids" Ava said as she went to try to help Sirius._

 _Peter when to pick up a wand before Harry spelled it out of his hand. He gave a little wave before he started to change._

" _Oh hell no!" Eva said as she ran and kicked him against the tree. She was about to knock him out again when her view was blocked by an angry Severus Snape._

" _He's getting away!" Harry cried out as Peter took the chance and scurried off before Eva could get past Severus or any of the others could reach him._

" _What's going on here, who are you" Snape demanded before an agonized scream made him spin around and try to shield the others._

 _Remus was mid-transformation as Ava and Sirius tried to talk him down._

" _Don't fight it" Ava was yelling. "Just try to find a common ground!"_

" _I think that's the last thing on his mind!" Sirius yelled back before they both cried out as Mooney threw them off of him._

Remus gripped the couches arm rest. He didn't want to watch but he couldn't look away. He could almost feel the judgmental looks from the others, though he couldn't see them.

He almost jumped in the air when Sirius suddenly took his hand. He didn't pull away though, it was too good to be holding his hand again after to so long.

The hand of his mate.

Though both men distantly felt like something was missing, they enjoyed the long lost contact and scooted closer.

" _Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked as Moony whimpered hunched over._

 _He looked up before suddenly howling and standing at his full height. He took a threatening step towards them before there was a flash of black and blue._

 _Padfoot had jumped on Mooney's chest as a very human Ava jumped on his back._

" _AVA" Eva yelled out and went to take a step forward though Snape pulled her back._

" _I'm good, just get outta here" her sister tried to reassure her as Remus tried to shake her off. Finally, he threw Sirius who yelped when he hit a rock and he started to slip down the hill._

 _Ava looked at him briefly in concern and Moony took that moment of distraction to grab her and toss her against the Whomping Willow._

 _She let out a grunt as she fell to the ground before looking up with big eyes as Moony stalked towards her._

 _He wasn't growling or looking like he was going to attack, in fact he looked more curious than anything._

" _What's he doing?" Ron asked looking between them._

" _Quiet Weasley" Snape snapped though he too was looking on in wonder and suspicion._

" _It's ok" Ava said taking calming breaths. "Hi Moony" she breathed as he stopped in front of her and cocked his head._

 _Suddenly he smashed his snout into her hair and began to sniff her earnestly and Ava tried to hold in a giggle._

" _Why is she laughing" Hermione whispered._

" _It probably tickles" Eva sighed. Of course her sister would capture Moony's attention. If that wasn't a fate she didn't know what was._

" _Oh!" Ava said in surprise when he licked the spot between her shoulder and neck._

 _Now Moony bared his teeth and what he was planning clicked in her head, though she idly wondered why he wasn't more aggressive about it._

 _Before anything else could happen there were howls from the forest. He looked up briefly but his attention immediately went back to her before a different howl rang out._

 _He looked at her once more before running off towards the noise. Quickly Ava stood and turned to the others. "Eva, stay with the kids, I'm going to find Sirius" she said before running off._

" _I'm coming too" Harry said as he darted past Snape who tried to catch him._

 _Scowling he turned back to the woman he still had a hold of and went to glare at her._

 _Blue eyes connected with onyx and his glare dropped momentarily as he was caught in the gorgeous gaze._

 _It only lasted a second however before he shook himself and glared again._

" _And who are you?" he demanded._

" _Um" Eva said trying to think quickly and calm her heart at the same time. "We're the new hopeful teachers" she blurted out and he lifted a brow, which she matched._

 _Just as Snape went to open his mouth they heard a scream._

" _Professor" Hermione said in alarm for her best friend and the others._

" _They're in trouble" said Ron as he tried to hobble forward._

" _You, take them to the hospital wing, I'll get Potter" Snape ordered and ran off before Eva could argue._

" _Come on" she said leading them away._

" _Will they be ok?" Hermione asked worriedly._

" _They'll be fine, let's get in and then we can save them yeah" Eva suggested._

" _What about Snape" Ron asked. "He hates Harry, he won't help them"._

" _Probably not" Eva relented with a sigh, "But I promise it will all work out, we just need time" she sent a significant look to a stunned Hermione._

"We know this" Ron said moving his hurt leg so it stopped cramping. "But what about what happened with Harry and Sirius?"

Danny waved her hand and this time the scene followed Ava as she ran down the hill to find Sirius.

 _Ava jumped over roots and rocks as she skirted down the hill looking for the large grim or the man._

 _Harry popped next to her and she almost jumped out of her skin sending him a look that made him put his hands up in surrender._

" _Sorry" he said and she nodded before they continued to look. "I know you said to stay back but-"._

" _I figured you'd follow" she told him. "Being you and a Gryffindor and all" she said._

" _Yeah" he nodded. "What were you?" he asked curiously and they jumped another bush._

" _Well, we didn't have Hogwarts in my world, not as a real place at least. But there was a computerized version of the sorting hat" she told him._

" _Oh, what'd you get?" he asked and Ava couldn't help but smirk._

" _Eva got Gryffindor" she said and he smiled slightly before his jaw dropped and he stopped in his tracks almost tripping when Ava continued. "I got Slytherin" she said continuing on._

"What?!" Sirius and Ron yelled while some of the others looked surprised.

"What?" Danny asked looking at Sirius, "Does that mean you don't want her anymore? She's not good enough" she asked with crossed arms.

Sirius' face heated up and he glared trying to stand while Remus tried to force him to calm down. "I didn't say that!" he yelled. "She's amazing, just can't believe I want a snake" he yelled before realizing what he said and his eyes widened.

He looked at Remus and went to open his mouth but Remus beat him to it.

"I want her too" he said softly.

"That's good" Harry said smiling. "Because she's great, they both are. And Ava wants you both too".

"But Harry she's a slimy-".

"Ron!" Ginny, Hermione, and Harry snapped making him stop.

"We talked to her, to both of them. I guess you'll see what about" Harry said and both he and Hermione looked slightly embarrassed here. "But- well you'll see. You can't just judge her on that" he said before turning back around.

"But-but" Ron sputtered before Danny cut him off.

"Ron, you aren't prejudice right? You don't hold someones birth or blood against them?"

"Of course not" he defended.

"Then you can't hold something as small as a person's house against them. You can have house pride, but putting someone down because they're in a different house is wrong too. At the end of the day that doesn't matter, trust me".

Before he could argue again the pictures picked back up.

" _Um" Harry said trying to catch up._

" _Don't worry" Ava chuckled, "I don't have anything against lions, or muggleborns or any of that bullshit" she told him._

 _Harry almost choked on his spit, he wasn't used to adults cussing unless they were angry and that was usually bad for him._

 _Though so far he hadn't gotten that kind of feeling from either twin, surprising he found himself wanting to get to know them more and tell them everything._

 _He felt like it was the right thing to do._

 _Putting those thoughts aside for now, he continued to look for Sirius._

 _His Godfather._

 _The thought made him smile, he had someone who cared about him now. Somewhere to go instead of the Dursleys._

" _Thinking of getting away from those pigs you're forced to live with?" Ava asked._

" _How- I mean what do you mean" he tried to cover up._

 _Ava shot him a 'really' look reminding him that they had mentioned something about him and books? Did they know?_

" _You know" Ava told him as she pointed to a paw print and they sped up. "Even if someone tries to fuck things over again and keep you and Sirius apart, Eva and I won't let Sirius go back to that place. He'll stay with us, so will you" she promised._

 _Before they could continue they caught sight of a collapsed Sirius and rushed up to him._

" _Sirius" Harry yelled out as Ava checked his head for wounds._

" _Ok Harry, we have to get him out of here now" Ava said as they started to lift the dazed man._

" _You're pretty" Sirius slurred as he looked at Ava._

 _Harry tried not to laugh though he almost dropped Sirius' left side when the man continued._

" _So is Remus" he sighed._

" _Yes, you're pretty too" Ava nodded not shocked in the least. "Now come on so we can all be pretty together."_

" _Today's been bloody mental" Harry said borrowing Ron's favorite word._

 _Ava opened her mouth to speak before Sirius screamed. Harry and Ava looked at him confused before the raven haired teen froze with a look of horror._

" _Wha-" Ava asked before she too froze. It was cold, unnaturally and terrifyingly cold. Her eyes widened as she saw some plants frost over. "Harry we have to go NOW!" she said pulling Sirius along._

" _Ava" Harry said scared as she pulled faster trying to use all of her strength almost lifting the weak and malnourished Sirius off of the ground._

" _Come on we- ah!" she screamed out as two dementors swooped down on her and Sirius making them fall to the ground._

 _If it was any other situation she would have thought him trying to shield her and Harry from his nightmares was the best thing ever. However, knowing that if the wrong move was made he'd lose his soul, she didn't concentrate on that at the moment._

" _Expecto Patronum" Harry yelled making the two flee but more came._

" _No" Ava yelled when she saw one at Harry's back. They were quickly surrounded._

Sirius' breathing picked up and he squeezed Remus' hand. Watching this was like living one of his worst nightmares and he didn't even bother to wipe away the tears that fell from his tired and desperate eyes.

 _Ava moved and felt something poking her in her shoe. Reaching down she was surprised to see the wand she was given on Pottermore in her hand._

 _Without thinking she pointed it at them and yelled, "Expecto Patronum" praying that in this world she had cast it before so she could skip the whole mist thing. They didn't have time for that._

 _A large wolf like dog burst from her wand and attacked some of the dementors making them scream out and flee, but it wasn't enough._

 _Harry and Ava tried to keep the demon like figures away from Sirius but there were too many._

 _They both became weaker and weaker as the creatures continued to feed off of them._

 _Ava fell on her hands and knees trying to crawl over Sirius and shoot the spell off at the same time. Harry fell and she pulled him closer to them before she fell on her back._

 _It was emotionally and physically exhausting._

 _As more swarmed them, one swooped down and began to kiss Sirius. Both Ava and Harry tried to sit up but they each had a dementor on them trying to kiss them as well. Ava reached up and tried to push at the other beings face but it did no use. It was so cold, it felt like it was almost burning her._

 _They watched in horror as Sirius' soul began to leave his body._

 _Suddenly a woman screamed "NOW!" and there was an explosion of magic as a voice shot off the spell making a stag run at them totally blinding them as the white animal defeated the cloaked figures._

 _Ava forced herself to make sure that Sirius' soul made it back into his body before blackness over took her._

 _Harry's vision began to fade as he checked the other two over. The last thing he saw was a figure of a man. "Dad?" he whispered before passing out._

Everyone was silent.

Sirius and Remus were in tears, as was Hermione though she tried to hold herself together.

The twins' expressions were sober as Ginny placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her sobs. Luna was lost in thought while Neville looked at Harry before shaking his head in amazement and sympathy.

Ron looked gravely at his best friend while Charlie and Bill were simply stunned and couldn't wrap their heads around it all.

Moody nodded, their efforts and spell use was good even if they still almost died.

"There's more" Harry whispered and Danny nodded, still shaken over seeing one of her best friends almost die.

 _There was shouting and Ava suddenly shot up in her hospital bed._

 _Harry and Eva were arguing with Fudge who wouldn't listen to them, in fact he basically called them liars before sweeping out._

 _Hermione looked like she couldn't believe that the Minister wouldn't acknowledge what was right in front of him._

 _"Dick biscuit" Eva yelled out in frustration not noticing a curious and now amused Dumbledore watching her._

" _He's going to be kissed" Harry cried distraught and Eva took him in her arms making him tense before he started to cry._

" _We won't let that happen" she promised._

" _Damn straight we won't" Ava said as she jumped up. Hermione looked close to tears so Ava rubbed her back and nodded to an upset Ron._

" _Bloody idiot" the red head shook his head._

" _A coward" the twins corrected._

" _No twin talk" Ron groaned slinking down in his bed. "I get enough from Fred and George" he moaned._

 _The girls snorted, "Too bad" the said._

" _Your sister has informed me of your hope for teaching positons" Albus cut in though he was a little surprised when no one looked him in the eyes. He didn't know that Eva had warned the kids about that._

" _Yes sir, I'd help with muggle studies and Ava could help Professor Lupin with DADA"._

" _Help? Where did you hear we needed help?" he asked though not unkindly._

" _We heard that the muggle studies professor never actually met a muggle" Eva said before Ava cut in._

" _And with me helping Professor Lupin, none of the parents can legally complain about his unfortunate circumstances" she said hoping that was true as a plan formed in her mind. She knew she was bullshitting, their laws were so prejudice but she was praying that she was right. She'd bullshit and do whatever needed to be done and hopefully by the time that anyone who could stop them noticed, it'd be too late._

" _Well I don't plan on letting Professor Lupin go, but the parents may be upset with him living and-"._

" _Oh" Eva said cutting Dumbledore off before sending him an apologetic look. "He'll be living with us, we're buying property nearby, so that should handle that" she said having an idea where her sister was going._

" _Hmm" he said thoughtfully. "It just might, please see me tomorrow afternoon so we may discuss this all more" after he got nods of agreements he began to walk out of the door._

" _But Professor, what about Sirius?" Harry said desperately._

" _Alas, Cornelius has forgotten the truth in a child's words" he sighed as he began to close the door._

" _Sirius is locked in_ _Professor Flitwick_ _'s office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. But remember this, both of you. You must not be seen. Miss Granger, you know the law — you know what is at stake..._ _you_ _—_ _must_ _—_ _not_ _—_ _be_ _—_ _seen_ _._ _" He said before shutting the door._

" _What does he mean?" Harry asked Hermione._

" _Is the chain big enough for the four of us?" Eva asked and Hermione bit her lip._

" _I think so" she mumbled before looking at a confused Ron. "Sorry Ron, but seeing as you're hurt…"._

" _Which is weird, I mean they can cure missing bones but not dog bites?" commented Ava._

 _Harry nodded like he thought it was weird too as Hermione pulled a long chain out of her shirt and placed it over everyone's necks._

" _Shiny" the twins said with big eyes as Harry reached for the odd little hour glass thing before Hermione swatted his hand._

 _She then had to smack each of the twins' hands as it seemed they couldn't resist the temptation._

"Are you sure they're twenty-four" Hermione asked Danny with a prissy voice though there was an amused smile on her face.

"Physically, yes" Danny laughed.

" _Three turns" Eva nodded to a nervous Hermione._

" _But what is it" Harry asked._

" _Time travel, come on Harry keep up" Ava teased. He shot her an unamused look before suddenly the four of them were simply gone._

" _Where are we!?" Harry asked as they landed near the large clock close to Hagrid's house._

" _We went back in time, we already covered this. Come on they're about to kill Buckbeak" Eva said and Harry's eyes widened._

" _That's what Dumbledore meant by more than one life?"_

" _Yes, now let's go. I wanna see Hermione punch Malfoy" Ava said bouncing away._

" _When will you tell us how you know all this?" Hermione asked._

" _When we're waiting for night time, we'll have time to kill then" she paused. "I really didn't mean to keep saying time" Eva told them._

" _Come on" whined Ava as they looked past a wall staying hidden._

 _Past Hermione punched a blonde thin boy that could only be Draco Malfoy making him run off._

" _Nice shot" Harry said and Hermione looked down with a smile._

 _"Thanks"._

 _"Badass" the twins said in glee._

 _The twins slapped hands over their mouths when they heard Draco telling his cronies to not tell anyone about that._

" _Ok come on" Eva said as they made their way to Hagrid's pumpkin patch trying to be sneaky._

" _Let's take him" Harry said before Ava put a hand on his shoulder._

" _Not yet" Hermione said, "We need them to see him so they don't think Hagrid set him free"._

 _They heard a small crash and noticed Ron holding Wormtail and both Ava and Harry stood before the other two pulled them back down._

" _Hermione, he betrayed my parents" Harry said with barley controlled anger._

" _We can't, people have gone mad from time travel. Bad things happen to people who do this, it's dangerous"._

" _Then why did you use it for extra classes" Ava asked with a raised brow. She wanted that damn rat._

 _Hermione's mouth opened and shut._

" _I mean, not to be an asshole-" Ava said._

" _Too late" Eva interjected._

" _But if it's so dangerous then why were you allowed to use it for something so trivial. I mean, you're a genius yes, considered the brightest witch of your age. But you're still like fourteen, if this is so dangerous then McGonagall really shouldn't have given it to you. This seems like more if the situation it should be used for" she finished with a shrug._

" _Well, I mean-" Hermione said. She wasn't used to adults doubting her or telling her that school work was trivial._

 _She looked at Harry for help but he obviously agreed with the blue haired woman._

" _What my less then eloquent twin is trying to say" Eva spoke up. "Is that something as amazing as time travel would most likely be invented for something like rescue missions, not extra credit."_

" _At least not in a world with common sense" Ava muttered still glaring at the rat._

" _Common sense!" Hermione almost yelled until they shushed her. "I have common sense."_

" _Maybe once" Ava shrugged, "But it seems magic dulls that a bit, I mean none of you seem even slightly annoyed that you have to write with quills when there are things like ball point pens. Not to mention that there are racist douches allowed to run free around here. Face it" she told them sighing. "Magic is awesome, but it doesn't solve everything. For shits sake, people flee from a group of like three death eaters when they could dog pile and crush those inbreeded dick wands"._

 _Hermione agreed with her assessment of death eaters so instead concentrated on the other point she made,_ " _Quills and things are needed, they're part of this world. There are traditions here_ _" she tried._

" _L_ _ike house elves" Ava shot back and Hermione's jaw dropped._

" _This is great, the muggleborn defending the same society that doesn't really care about her" said Eva, "But we can debate later, right now we need to move!"_

 _They scooted back in the trees as past Harry, Hermione, and Ron hid behind the pumpkins._

" _Is that really what my hair looks like from the back?" Hermione whispered before stepping forward. She stepped on a twig and Ava and Eva pulled her back._

 _"Dangerous, remember" Harry whispered making her blush._

 _The twins rolled their eyes. They always liked Hermione, but just like any of the other characters she had flaws. And right now they really had to be careful._

" _What is it?" past Harry asked._

" _Nothing, I thought I saw… Nothing" past Hermione said before they all ran off._

" _I still don't see why we couldn't take the rat" Ava said as they watched them run off._

" _We don't know how much it would change" Eva tried to calm her._

" _I think that's half the reason we're here" Ava shot back, "To change things."_

" _Was before really bad?" Harry asked._

" _Kind of, a lot of deaths that possibly could have been avoided. A lot of time wasted."_

" _Why?" Harry asked._

" _Dumbledore thought he knew what was best" Ava said before cutting off Harry's pro Albus rant. "Don't take my word for it, we'll tell you what happens and then you can decide for yourselves"._

 _They watched as three men, one who the twins remembered was a death eater, came walking over and entered Hagrid's hut._

 _Moving quickly, they each bowed to the great beast who eventually bowed back before they lured him away with some dead weasels._

 _Luckily, the twins knew what would get him to move so they were gone before the men even came back outside._

" _So now you'll tell us" Harry begged and the twins shared a look before shrugging._

" _Sure, so it all started with the first book Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone" Eva said before Ava cut in._

" _But we'll keep romances out, don't want to push anything…" she trailed off looking away._

" _I don't think it will happen this time, I saw how he, how they both looked at you" Eva said guessing Ava was thinking about Tonks._

" _I'll still tell him…he has the right to know" Ava sighed somewhat sadly. She was scared that Remus would choose Tonks, even though she had only met him a few hours before she felt so pulled to him and Sirius. More so than when she had read the book, it was a little disorienting._

" _Are you sure you're supposed to change things?" Hermione asked before almost shrinking at all of their looks. "I mean I don't want anyone to die either but Dumbledore is supposed to be so powerful and-"._

" _He is powerful, that doesn't make him a God" Ava said leaning back against a tree._

" _He's just a man" Eva nodded looking at a sad looking Harry who Buckbeak nudged._

" _But he's Dumbledore" Hermione quietly defended._

" _Look, we know about your respect for authority, but it's not always a good thing. It's one thing to know the answer, it's a whole other to feel the need to prove that you know it to everyone. If you follow others without question, you'll spend your whole life blind" Ava said._

" _But it's also wrong to black list a friend over a broom" Eva added looking at Harry who looked down._

" _Everyone makes mistakes" Eva sighed. "But it's what you learn and do from there that counts."_

 _Ava nodded, "Don't just take people's word on things. Learn, listen, experience" she added._

" _Also, for future reference,_ _trying to fit in or push your opinion without actually listening to others, will sacrifice what is right."_

" _The most important things in life are; be true to yourself no matter what and communicate."_

" _Friends need to communicate too" the twins shot the teens a look._

" _I'm sorry" Hermione said to Harry. "I shouldn't have gone behind your back."_

" _I'm sorry too" Harry smiled. "I should have known you were worried for me, and you were right. Sirius did send it."_

" _See, talk and actually listen" Eva and Ava smiled._

Ron looked down. He had been pretty horrible too, yet here was Hermione. She didn't even rub in his face that she was right about her cat and his rat…Wormtail.

Also hearing about his future betrayals cut him like a knife. Was that what he was like? A jealous boy who would throw his friends away when things got too hard?

He really did care about Harry and Hermione, Ron didn't want to be like the guy they described. At least not when he kept abandoning them.

" _So S.P.E.W. never really takes off does it" asked Hermione and Harry chuckled. Hermione giggled too though she was still sad her efforts went to waste._

" _I think it's more about how you handled it" Ava smiled. "From one forward and straight shooter to another" she teased and Hermione smiled. "It's great to power through things, it gets stuff done but you also have to be willing to listen and change your plans to what's needed"._

" _Ask the elves what they want, and instead of just hearing slaves or telling them what they should want, actually listen and see if you can help them in any way." Eva told her._

 _Harry smiled when he saw the well-known glint in Hermione's eyes. He knew she'd take what the twins said and nothing would stop her._

 _He was still reeling over everything he'd learned. He'd just got Remus and Sirius, and he'd end up losing them. All the deaths… Snape and Dumbledore._

 _Dumbledore._

 _That man's mistakes really hit hard._

 _At least the fact that the twins thought he actually cared about Harry and just thought there were no other ways, or was blinded by his own legend made him feel a little better._

"I can't believe it" Sirius muttered. The twins made a point to mention how Dumbledore's word got Snape free but Sirius didn't even get a trial. They also pointed out how Hagrid was told not to let Sirius take Harry that awful night.

Remus was gripping the couch so tight it was tearing.

Harry had been abused, both mentally and some times physically.

Everyone's emotions were high while Moody shook his head and took a sip of Fire Whiskey. How did Albus muck up so bad? How the hell did Barty Crouch Jr. get the upper hand on him, was he slipping?

He'd be damned if some snot nosed little death eater got the better of him!

Everyone else was a mix of emotions as Harry just watched.

He didn't know how to feel so he did what he usually did, he bottled it up.

" _Here we go" Harry said as they saw them make it past the dangerous tree and Professor Lupin followed, then came Snape making Eva sit up straighter and Ava grumbled._

" _So what do we do after we save Sirius?" Harry asked._

" _You two go with Eva while I go to make sure Remus is ok, Sirius can go with me and we'll find some place to hide or see if we have a house or something" Ava said._

" _You two can help me figure out what else we have to do" Eva told the kids. "Start to clear Sirius' name, make sure Remus doesn't get fired, and then if it's ok with you Harry…adopt you and get rid of your relatives" she said looking at him cautiously._

" _You-you want me?" he asked swallowing._

" _Yes, though we know you barely know us and want to live with Sirius, he'll be there but until he's cleared or if they try to screw him over, this way you don't have to go back to-"._

 _Eva was cut off when Harry jumped on them both crying. Their eyes widened and Hermione gasped since it was one of the few times she had seen Harry engage physical contact and just let everything out._

" _I'm sorry" he pulled away but the girls caught him and drew him in for another hug, this time with Hermione._

" _There's nothing to apologize for" Ava said softly._

" _Hugs and tears are perfectly ok" Eva said as they all separated._

" _Damn emotions" Ava joked wiping her eye._

" _Something in your eye" a misty eyed Eva teased prompting Ava to flip her off. Harry burst out laughing while Hermione's jaw dropped and she looked scandalized before laughing too._

" _But the fleas were murder" they heard Sirius joke to Ron who looked at him like he was mad._

" _See us talking right there?" Harry pointed out to Hermione. "He's asking me to live with him."_

" _That's great Harry" Hermione encouraged._

" _And it will happen now, right?" Harry looked at the twins with such a hopeful and heartbreaking expression they were sure their hearts had just been ripped out and spat on._

" _Pinky promise" the girls said offering their pinkies._

 _Harry smiled before locking them, he didn't know them well but he felt, call it an instinct, that they were meant to be in his life._

 _He didn't know exactly what to do with this, but after everything he'd heard and his life so far, he was willing to try and trust them._

" _Poor Professor Lupin" Harry said as Remus changed._

" _Ok" Ava said. "I know this is a serious moment and all I want to do is cuddle Remus and Sirius until they're ok again but…" the others looked at her. "How badass do I look jumping on his back?"_

 _Hermione shook her head with an exasperated expression while Harry gave a surprised laugh through his nose and Eva face palmed._

" _He's really interested in you" Eva smirked as Moony sniffed past Ava._

" _Good" was the only reply._

" _Um, he looks like he's going to bite you" Hermione said._

" _But he'll hate himself" Ava ran a hand through her hair._

Remus' jaw dropped when she voiced her only concern being how he would feel if he bit her. Something was nagging at the back of his mind and from Sirius' concentrated look, he wasn't the only one.

Harry smiled at him, but it looked almost like a sympathetic and forgiving smile all rolled into one.

'What did I do?' Remus wondered anxiously turning back.

" _Ahhhoooo" Hermione howled and Harry turned to her._

" _What are you doing?"_

" _Werewolves only respond to a call of one of their own" she explained before howling again._

 _But it wasn't working._

 _Suddenly Ava's eyes lit up and she let out her own howl._

 _This time Remus responded and with one last look, ran towards them._

 _The others began to move besides a beaming Ava. "Hello, what are you doing?" Eva asked nervously as Moony got closer._

" _He responded to me, just me" Ava said as if in awe._

" _That's great" Harry said taking her arm and pulling. "But now we have to go"._

" _Right" Ava said still staring at Moony before it clicked in her head that him catching them was probably a bad idea. "Oh, right!"_

 _They started running and dodged both Moony and trees. Moony almost got Hermione but Buckbeak fought him back._

" _Poor Professor, he's really having a hard night" Harry muttered._

 _As they tried to catch their breaths, they heard a scream. Harry and Ava looked at each other in horror._

" _Dementors" they yelled before racing off._

 _They skidded to a stop as they watched the dementors attack Ava, Sirius, and Harry._

" _Oh Gods" Eva breathed taking a step forward to help when Ava pulled her back. She spun to her sister when her past self started casting spells._

" _What the hell?" she asked before feeling in her own boot and pulling out a wand._

" _Later, Harry send them away"._

" _But it was my dad" Harry said and the excitement in his voice killed all three girls' hearts._

" _You adorable small bean" Eva sighed. "No honey, it was you. We explained that, remember?"_

" _But..." Harry said disappointed. He knew they were right, they had proven their story so far by answering things that only he would have known. But he had wished it was his father so much…_

" _You're dying, all of you" Hermione said in horror as they watched them collapse and try to stop the being on top Sirius._

' _Whoa' Ava thought as she saw the being pull what she guessed was happiness off of her. It was a bit creepy to see yourself about to be murdered._

" _Harry please" Eva said. She tried to cast the spell, and it worked with a tiger leaping from her wand, but it wasn't enough._

 _She didn't know if he was more powerful or more use to magic, but it had to be him. Maybe it was just destiny?_

" _Any moment now_ _" Harry said getting desperate._

" _NOW!" Ava screamed as a small bluish orb rose out of Sirius' mouth. She didn't know where her wand was, but she knew what that little orb was._

 _Sirius' soul._

" _Expecto Patronum!" Harry screamed and the whole wall went white for a few minutes._

"Whoa" Ron breathed. It seemed no one else knew what to say.

"Prongs" Sirius said with an odd glint in his eye before he shook himself.

"That was a mighty fine patronus there Potter" Moody complimented.

Harry nodded his thanks but kept his eyes on the scene before him.

" _That was amazing Harry!" Hermione gushed. The twins went to congratulate him when they heard some rustling and scooped down to stay hidden._

 _Snape scuttled to a halt looking at the passed out group._

 _He walked up to Sirius for a moment simply stared making Ava and Harry tense. Finally, he moved on the Ava and then Harry just looking at them._

" _Your boyfriend is creepy" Ava hissed and Eva elbowed her._

" _He's making sure you're still alive and have souls" she told her._

" _Hmmm" was all Ava said._

 _Snape whispered a few words and the three bodies levitated up following him up the hill._

" _Now we go and save Sirius?" Harry asked._

" _Now we save Sirius then I'll look for Remus and get them some place safe" Ava said as they ran off once more._

 _A few picture skips and now Harry and Hermione were on Buckbeak as Eva and Ava were on brooms. Harry laughed as Eva cheered and Ava and Hermione screamed._

" _I don't like heights!" Hermione screamed._

" _Right behind you!" Ava agreed as they neared Sirius. A quick blasting hex thanks to Hermione and they were faced with a very surprised marauder._

" _Jump on!" Ava yelled holding her hand out and trying not to look down._

 _With a laugh Sirius jumped and wrapped his arms around Ava as they zoomed off. She smiled hearing his relieved and happy laugh the whole way down._

" _Sweet, amazing land" Ava said as her feet touched the ground._

" _That was amazing!" Sirius said jumping up and down between all of them. "Harry you fly even better than James, and on a hippogriff!" he swore and Harry smiled as his godfather tried to hug the life out of him._

 _It felt nice._

" _Hermione, you really are the brightest witch of your age" he swore before hugging her as she giggled._

" _Thank you, thank you!" he chanted before quickly pecking Eva's hand. He kissed Ava's though for much longer and looked up._

" _Really thank you" he said smiling at her and it widened when her cheeks tinted slightly though she smiled back._

" _Any time" she said as they looked at each other. "Now, I'm going to find Remus and watch him till morning and get you two someplace safe" she said. She didn't think his smile could brighten anymore, but that sure did it._

" _We're going to live together Sirius" Harry said happily. "All of us, even Remus!"_

" _But I'll be on the run-" Sirius said before the twins cut him off seeing Harry's disappointed expression._

" _Leave that up to us, we'll find some place safe" they promised. They didn't really now how, but seeing how this was like a dream come true for them, they were going to do their best._

 _He turned back to Ava, "Well you've already helped save my life twice. I think it's only fair that I trust you" he said trying to sound charming with a grin._

 _He felt a pull to the younger woman, unfortunately Azkaban made him a little rusty. At least that's what he thought._

" _Such a charmer" Ava smiled from under her lashes and Eva tried to not burst out laughing._

" _You think that's bad, you should see Moony" Sirius found himself saying. What he wouldn't give to have them both. He didn't dwell on where these thoughts came from, he already thought he was unhinged. He knew why he thought that of Remus, but of this virtual stranger? He shook his head, he'd dwell on it later._

" _I plan on it" she said with her usual half smirk and raised brow. Sirius felt like he was floating, especially when she winked. It felt as good as when he and Remus used to…honestly when they used to do anything together._

 _"Let's go" she waved to the others before her and Sirius got on Buckbeak and took off._

" _Do you know where he might be" she asked happy for the excuse to put her arms around him. She knew he desperately needed a shower and other things, but this felt amazing._

" _I think I know the spot" he yelled back trying to not act affected over her soft warm arms. They had a strength to them that he appreciated._

 _They landed deep inside of the woods and tied Buckbeak to a tree before wondering deeper. Ava looked around nervously as she tied her hair up in a ponytail. Sirius hesitated before rubbing her back and she leant against him._

" _Well find him" he assured her._

" _Oh of that I have no doubt" she said and he looked at her curiously. Was she scared of Moony? She didn't seem like it earlier._

" _It's those giant ass spiders I'm worried about" she clarified. "I fucking hate spiders"._

Ron toasted a biscuit at her picture.

" _Well I don't know about that" Sirius said looking around, now afraid that there really were_ _acromantula running around. "But I'll protect you" he promised._

" _Thanks" Ava smiled before they heard a howl. "Should I chill in a tree or something?" she asked and he nodded helping to boost her up._

 _Ava smothered a laugh when Sirius 'had' to grab her backside to push her up._

 _The man just escaped prison, met his Godson and bestfriend again, and almost died yet he was still able to cop a field._

 _She smiled down at him and he sent her an innocent look making her snort. This was Sirius Black and that face, even with the wear and tear of Azkaban, was made for lusty sin. There was nothing innocent about it._

 _There was a howl close by and Sirius changed to Padfoot as Ava climbed higher._

 _Moony slowly prowled to them and circled Sirius. Ava watched at Remus sniffed and licked Sirius' face and back. She had to cover her mouth to drown out her giggles when he went behind Padfoot and growled._

 _It wasn't a threatening growl. If she had to describe it she'd have to say it sounded…wanting._

 _Ava bit her lip as all her theories and the sources of her more pleasant dreams seemed to be proving themselves true. Obviously, the two men had had something going on._

 _Without being able to control herself she felt a heat start in her lower stomach at the thought of the two attractive men biting and touching each other._

 _She bit her lip to fight back a moan._

 _However, it seemed Moony's sense of smell was amazing as her arousal hit him causing his large amber eyes to snap from a panting Sirius, who was flat on his stomach, to the spot Ava was hiding._

 _She swore he was giving her a wolf like smile, almost like Moony was saying 'Gottcha' before he crouched._

 _Her eyes widened and she breathed out "Oh shit"._

"Oh shit" said Remus as he also realized what Moony was about to do. Sirius looked between Remus and the moving pictures, he had a hazy remembrance of what happened but that was about it.

It had been a long night.

 _Moony sprung up and came only a hairsbreadth away from getting to Ava. Though she was relieved to notice he wasn't trying to bite her, just grab her._

" _Sirius no!" she called out when she saw the dog man start to turn human again. She didn't want him getting hurt to try to save her. "He can't reach me" she told him. Padfoot whined but stayed in his canine form._

 _Moony jumped again, but with no success._

 _Ava relaxed and watched as Moony continued to try to get to her but failed. She started to pick at her nail polish._

 _It seemed Moony also realized he wouldn't get her this way and tried a new tactic._

 _He began to howl and whine pathetically before looking up at Ava again. She folded her arms and smiled feeling pretty secure._

" _As cute as you are, puppy dog eyes don't work on me" she informed him._

 _She was a little surprised when it looked like Moony understood her. He stood and gently pushed Padfoot aside before facing an opposite tree._

 _Padfoot sat down and tilted his head curiously while Ava did the same from above._

 _Their expressions soon turned to ones of horror as Moony purposely ran himself into the other tree cutting his cheek._

" _Remus, stop!" Ava yelled, but the werewolf ignored her running towards the tree again this time making a sickening crack with his ribs. "Moony don't do this!" she begged._

Remus watched on in horror as his other half tried to manipulate the girl in the tree to come down while Padfoot barked and whined helplessly. He prayed she just let him hurt himself, though he doubted it.

"Wait" Sirius said lowly. He was started to piece together what came next, why he felt so…different.

"No, please no!" Remus begged in growing fear. He thought he knew where this was going, but they were both in for an even bigger surprise.

Though if they were honest with themselves and not so frazzled, it wouldn't seem like such a huge shock.

" _Mooney no!" she screamed out as he whimpered in pain. She jumped down landing on her feet before going to take a step towards Moony._

" _You can't" Sirius said as he blocked her path and held her in his arms. "He's not himself right now" he tried to explain._

" _Sirius, change back-"._

" _He won't really hurt me" the other man tried to explain before yanking them both out of Moony's reach._

 _He didn't take into account his weak body which hadn't had time to heal from earlier. He tripped on a rock and fell back smacking his head on a tree and making him fall down in a heap._

" _Sirius!" Ava screamed as she tried to wake him and Moony howled before searching him, growling at Ava to hold still. After sniffing her he went back to checking on Sirius._

 _Slowly, she took her jacket off and began to place it under Sirius' head keeping her neck exposed in a submissive move keeping Moony placated._

 _She let out a small sigh when she found Sirius still breathing normally and no trace of blood, though she worried he may have a concussion._

 _Suddenly she felt a cold nose and wet warm tongue on her neck and slightly exposed shoulder._

" _How the hell did I forget about you?" she muttered slowly turning. Moony was breathing heavily and started rubbing his body against her, including his excitement making her eyes widen._

Remus was grateful that Danny kept the pictures tight so no one could actually see his lower half. He didn't think he'd ever been more mortified or ashamed. Even Sirius' reassuring back rub didn't help.

" _This has to be one of the most arousing things that's ever happened to me, and I'm kinda pissed off about that" Ava told Moony and she heard Sirius' let out a_ _slurred chuckle._

Sirius barked out a laugh, he understood where she was coming from. Remus hid his face in his hands though he couldn't deny the pleased tingle that went through his body at her words. He peaked through his fingers.

" _You're making me question all my morals, are you happy about that?" she asked Moony who licked up her neck to her temple._

 _Ava sent him an unamused look. "I'll take that as a yes"._

 _Moony began to let off little odd sounds before bearing his teeth and lightly nipping her neck. "You're gonna bite me huh?" she asked knowing full well that he was._

" _It's ok" slurred Sirius as he tried to open his eyes. "I understand now, you're ours" he said before slumping back again._

 _Ava wanted to ask just what he meant but she had bigger issues at the moment._

 _Bigger issues that were just pushed into her hip making her let out a moan before she bit her lip. She was pretty sure this was just on the brink of bestiality, and was very annoyed for being conflicted._

" _It's going to hurt huh?" she whispered and it looked like there was actually a brief flash of concern or sympathy in his eyes. "Just…don't hate yourself in the morning" she sighed before exposing her neck completely._

Remus sat up straight. He couldn't believe it! Here was this young gorgeous woman who was about to be bit by a werewolf which would change her life forever, turn her into a monster, yet she didn't scream or cry or curse him. She still seemed more concerned about him over her own situation.

'Is she mad?!' he had to ask himself.

 _Without further ado, Moony grabbed onto her back sending nails into her flesh and tearing her shirt slightly. Since she didn't struggle there was only minimum damage. He bared his teeth once more and latched onto the spot he had picked earlier, the junction between her neck and shoulder._

 _Ava buried her face in Moony's fury shoulder to muffle her scream._

Remus cried out in horror, self loathing, and just over all pain. Sirius tried to comfort him but the man was distraught. In this dark moment he didn't even notice the kind look Harry was sending him. All he could concentrate on was his self hate. One of his worst fears had just come true.

He had infected someone.

 _She was panting by the time Moony released her and she wondered why he wasn't trying to rip her to shreds, in fact he was acting protective. It was completely different than how the books described the werewolves of this world._

 _Though she wasn't really complaining._

 _She fell with a dull thud next to Sirius who tried to reach out for her. She took his hand accidently smearing her blood onto him from when she had tried to stop the bleeding._

 _Moony then used his head to gently push Ava's face towards Sirius' neck._

" _What-?" she asked before a glassy eyes Sirius' tore his prison shirt open._

Sirius winced at being faced with his own now frail and damaged looking frame and it was a still crying Remus' turn to comfort him.

 _She was worried because his eyes told her that bump on the head had really affected him. "Not that I'm complaining, but why?" she tried to joke though her neck really hurt._

" _You have to bite me too" came Sirius' throaty voice. He was still getting used to using it again after twelve years._

" _Why?" she asked and Sirius let a goofy smile over take his face, though his eyes closed making her worry rise and even Moony seemed concerned._

" _To finish the marking" he muttered so quietly she almost didn't hear him. Before she could ask what he meant again, Moony nudged her and she saw that on the opposite shoulder Sirius had a scar of a bite mark, though it looked human._

" _Mates?" she breathed out in awe but also slight disbelief._

 _Not over the fact that Remus and Sirius could be mates, but over the fact that if their actions were to be read correctly, she was their mate too._

 _With another nudge Ava knew what she was going to do, and what it most likely meant._

" _I know I told him not to hate himself" she whispered to them, though it was more aimed at Sirius who was now only barley conscious. "But I hope you guys don't hate me later either" she said before taking a deep breath and biting into his neck drawing blood and a moan like scream from his abused throat._

 _She apologized again and tried to adjust him, but Sirius took her wrist as she moved his head and sunk his teeth into her flesh._

 _She bit back another scream and dug into her jacket pocket, still careful not to jostle the now sleeping man too much, and wrapped a handkerchief around her wrist._

" _At least your smiling" she told his sleeping form. He looked far more peaceful than she had seen him all night._

 _She turned too Moony who was watching her unflinching before almost knocking her over as he thrusted his chest in her face._

" _Pushy" she grumbled. She scooted closer feeling relaxed and assured that she was safe with him, though a part of her thought that could just be chalked up to blood loss._

 _When she went to bite his chest he scooted back slightly making her fall against him._

 _She snorted when the so called vicious and dangerous beast let out a growl like snicker. "Cheeky werewolf" she pouted and Moony presented his chest again._

 _Time for games was over, he was excited to finally have both of his mates at last._

 _With anther deep breath Ava leaned forward and bit his furry chest, her nose twitched as hairs tickled it and her mouth filled with the coppery taste of both him and Sirius._

 _She pulled back and Moony howled to Mother Moon in triumph._

" _You really are beautiful" Ava said in awe._

 _Not knowing what else to do, she gave him a thumbs up before laying down next to Sirius._

 _Moony gently laid himself over both of his mates and kept an eye out as they slept._

 _Right as blackness began to once again take her, Ava felt a smile slip onto her face. "Mates" she whispered making sure she was touching both men._

"Mates" Remus and Sirius breathed with wide eyed amazement.

 **A/N:** What do you guys think. I wanted the mate thing to happen pretty quickly, though that doesn't mean that everything will be smooth sailing for them. I have a lot of emotional things planned out, but I wanted this to happen know so they can go from here and…well, you'll see. Next chapter; the rest of the girls morning adventure, more injuries, and fun discoveries, and more. Review, ask, and/or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence.**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may definitely seem like that at times. This is a mix of the movies and books. Enjoy.

 _Italics-_ What's happening on screen.

Chapter 3: Just give me a sign!

Everyone was looking between the wall and the two stunned men on the couch.

Well, besides Danny. She was smirking to herself.

"It's ok Moony" Harry said kindly shocking the man even more. He didn't know what to say. "We're getting closer I think" he aimed at Daniela.

"With the twins you never know" she said with a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

"I bit her" Remus muttered looking blankly in front of him.

"So did I" Sirius tried to joke, though it failed horribly.

"She'll be a werewolf now, a monster!" Remus shouted.

"First of all" Danny said rubbing her eyes and sitting down, this was taking a bit of energy using so much of her usual magic at so young. She wondered if she had a wand now…

"Being a werewolf doesn't make someone a monster, Greyback is a monster. You are not" she told him. "And Ava has fantasized about being a werewolf since I've known her, plus I highly doubt she's at all upset over being mates".

Remus ran his hands through his hair as Sirius rubbed his own jaw.

Crazy really was an understatement of the night they had.

"The pictures changing again" Charlie said. He felt bad for Remus, but they had to keep going.

This time the picture showed Eva with Harry and Hermione.

" _Do you think they'll be ok?" Hermione asked._

" _I hope so, but this world is insane" Eva muttered as she walked the kids down a hallway towards the hospital wing. They still had some time before they had to reappear. She was waiting for sunrise to find the others and the kids wouldn't leave her side._

" _So…can you tell me more about you?" Harry asked._

 _Eva patted a bench and the three of them sat as she regaled tales from her life with her sister and best friend, with her father and others thrown in from time to time._

 _By the end both Harry and Hermione were holding their sides as they laughed so hard it hurt._

" _How were we supposed to know that it would turn their hair pink?" she playfully pouted._

" _Didn't you get in trouble?" Hermione asked finally getting control over herself._

 _Eva shrugged, "Sometimes, but our grades were always good and since we never hurt anyone or tried to bully them a lot of the teachers let it slide."_

 _Hermione's mouth dropped open and Harry laughed again._

" _Thank you, for telling us everything. Even the stuff about my parents" he finally said though he looked a little troubled at the end._

" _Don't be mad at your dad Harry, and even though I like him don't listen to Snape" Eva sighed putting her hair up. She really did like Severus, but she knew that he did some inexcusable things; year five was a prime example of that, though she'd never admit it out loud._

 _Ava would never let her live it down._

 _She shook her head bringing herself back to what she was going to say. "They weren't bullies, they just had some jerky moments. Honestly, your dad sounds amazing"._

" _But what he did to Snape, pulling down his…?" Harry said thinking of his cousin Dudley._

" _Yeah, that was one of the jerk moments that was a pretty bad, but I also know that Severus most likely wasn't the most innocent too. They all made mistakes, like what we were talking about earlier."_

" _But how could mum love him?" Harry asked looking down._

Remus and Sirius' hearts hurt.

James was amazing, but this made him look bad. He was the brother that they both loved and who treated them amazingly. To hear his own son question why Lily would ever even love him made them want to scream out.

" _Because he was a great man" Eva smiled softly towards him as Hermione offered silent support. "I mean; he became best friends with Sirius despite what his family was like. He didn't even care when he found out that Remus was a werewolf! In those days with Voldemort working with them, that's a real testament to character."_

 _Harry began to smile as she continued._

" _Then, so that that same friend wouldn't be alone during the full moon, he and his other best friends literally changed their forms with potentially dangerous magic and succeeded!"_

 _She scooted closer and laid a hand on his shoulder, happy with his flinch being only minimum._

" _He took Sirius in when he thought he had nowhere else to go. So yes Harry, your father was a great man and your mother was just as amazing"._

" _He did do all that, didn't he?" Harry said smiling._

" _Plus, you know your mom had to be great if she could put up with your dad's ego. Hey, even great people have egos" she joked. "You should be happy when people say you have her eyes, it means a lot more than just color"._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I mean you have very nice eyes, as in kind. How you can have such expressive and compassionate eyes after everything you've been through. It's amazing. Though…" Eva trailed off delicately._

" _What?" Harry asked and she bit her lip._

" _Don't take this the wrong way, but I think you and Sirius, maybe even Remus, should see a therapist"._

" _Why?" Harry asked tensing and Hermione's larger front teeth made indents on her lower lip. She could guess where this was going and hoped that Harry would agree._

" _Well, your time with the Dursleys, Sirius' in prison, and Remus with his self-hate. It's not healthy, the world has seriously tried to screw you all over. This way you can talk to someone who won't already have an opinion and can help you work through it be able to really heal"._

 _Harry didn't know what to say. His aunt and uncle always made people who had to see shrinks sound like crazy people, but that's not how Eva was describing it._

 _Did he really need help? He knew he wasn't very good with people touching him, or expressing himself, but wasn't that normal?_

 _He looked at Hermione, she had never steered him wrong._

" _You should at least try it Harry, it could really help" she told him softly._

 _Harry took in a shaky breath._

" _Ok… I'll try it."_

Sirius didn't know how to feel. One, his godson was apparently an abuse victim like himself. Two, the twins wanted them to see a therapist. He knew he needed help, he didn't feel like himself.

But twelve years in hell can do that to a man.

He'd talk it over with Moony and see what he thought.

Remus was nervous for his part. 'Therapy? That can't really help someone like me' he thought. 'I mean, I'm a monster. A diseased pariah'.

Ron didn't say anything but secretly he actually agreed with Eva. He loved Harry like a brother, but he had some issues. Ron just didn't bring them up because he didn't want to make Harry upset, he thought taking his mind off of things and having fun was a good distraction for his best mate.

Harry had heard all this and simply took a deep breath, he trusted the twins. But he trusted pretty easily, though he didn't think that was a bad thing in this case.

Everything so far had pointed to them being on his side.

Hermione bit her lip and pulled on her jumper. She knew what was coming next and a part of her wished she could skip it, she was embarrassed about her private conversation about to be made public.

She steeled her nerves, if Harry could sit there and let people see his moments then so could she.

Her talk with Eva did help her a bit.

" _What are you going to do to the Dursley?" Harry asked fidgeting. He didn't like people knowing about his home life._

" _Hopefully get their custody taken away and have them locked up"._

" _But I thought you said Dudley isn't so bad in the end" he said curiously._

" _That's in years Harry, plus what your uncle and Aunt have done is inexcusable. I know you don't want the attention or to be a bother but that's what they're banking on. It's-Not-Your-Fault."_

 _She took a calming breath._

" _What they did, are doing, is child abuse pure and simple and they need to be punished. They are the wrong doers here, you didn't earn their hate, and they need to face justice for what they have done"._

" _We'll be turning them over to the authorities instead of taking things into our own hands, though I'm sure Sirius and Remus would have loved to have a word with them. Hell, I'd pay to see Mrs. Weasley have a go at them" she said somewhat wistfully._

" _Anyway, this needs to be done. Then we can adopt you and everything. We should probably get you clothes that fit…Sirius and Remus too, though I doubt Remus will be easy to persuade. Maybe if Ava does it?" she thought out loud._

" _With what you told us earlier…do you think Dumbledore will let you free Sirius?" Harry hesitantly asked._

" _Or Fudge?" Hermione put in._

" _By the time they find out about it, it will be too late to stop" Eva said with a confident smirk. "Our teachers didn't call us the twin terrors for nothing you know" she teased._

Fred and George perked up, now there was a nickname they could get behind.

" _You don't have to get me clothes you know, or maybe I should give you my key-"._

" _No, no, I'm sure we have some money. And you should hold onto your key, like I said Mrs. Weasley is a good woman but she's Dumbledore's woman, so we'll get your key back from her"._

The Weasleys fidgeted. What the twins had said about their mother had them conflicted. On one hand, they were pretty dead on. But on the other, that was their mother, even if she did shove her opinion down everyone's throats.

Then there was that whole thing with her killing Bellatrix Lestrange.

But Bill and Charlie thought they were right, they loved their parents dearly but there was a reason they moved out as soon as they graduated from school.

Ginny nodded and tried not to snort.

She was the only one who had no problem seeing her mother as she was, flaws and all.

Well besides Percy, but he only saw the negative. 'Toad stool' Ginny internally huffed.

 _They started making their way back to Ron, though Eva said she wasn't going in. "What will we tell Ron?" Hermione asked._

" _The truth" Eva answered like it was obvious._

 _Hermione began to look uneasy making Eva's brow raise. "Harry, why don't you run ahead and wait for us. We have to have some girl talk" she told him._

 _With a quick look at Hermione, Harry jogged ahead._

" _So, what's up" Eva asked twirling her wand through her fingers._

" _Do- do I really stop talking to Harry and everything because of a book?" Hermione asked nervously. She felt like she was going to cry._

" _Ah, sixth year. Yes, you think it's cheating because the book has notes in it that are better than the instructions."_

" _But if the textbook says-" Hermione tried but Eva chuckled and shook her head._

" _Books aren't always right Hun"._

 _Hermione's mouth dropped as if Eva had just said she was the devil._

" _I mean, look at Lockhart. None of his trash was real. Look at all the books on Harry, they aren't even close. Next year a terrible reporter, and I mean as a person, writes awful nasty things about you actually getting you injured because people believe her blindly."_

 _She paused and turned to Hermione smiling at her kindly._

" _Now I don't expect a personality transplant overnight, or ever really, but you are an intelligent lady Hermione. Just keep in mind if you listen to rumors, judge people without really knowing them, or just believe everything that people tell you, you limit yourself and can never really grow."_

 _She turned to walk again, "But don't just take my word. Read, but this time with an open mind. Listen, but do it with a grain of salt. Open your mind to things that may seem impossible or illogical"._

 _Eva's smile grew as she bumped the brunette's shoulder bringing a small smile to her face._

" _You live in a world of the impossible, don't let it limit you or your common sense. Learn how to mix the two, and you'll be unstoppable"._

" _You really think so?" Hermione asked. She knew she could be bossy and a nag, but she just wanted to prove that she belonged in this world so badly._

 _But if she was hearing Eva right, then she already belonged and no one could tell her different._

 _Maybe she could try to relax more, try not to let her insecurities rule her._

" _Abso-freaking-lutely" Eva smiled as she slipped off a pretty blue beaded bracelet off of her wrist and placed it on Hermione's._

" _What's this for?" Hermione asked._

" _When you feel like you're drowning and can't stop your thoughts from consuming you, play with this. It always calms me. Plus" she winked at the fuzzy haired teen making her cheeks heat up._

" _Beautiful jewelry for a beautiful girl"._

 _They caught up with Harry who smiled when he saw Hermione was beaming._

" _Everything alright?" he asked._

" _Amazing" Hermione said._

" _Can I help you find them?" Harry asked Eva._

" _Better not, you stay here. Never know what state of dress Ava will be in" she teased. "We'll try to pick you up after, but if not don't stress."_

 _Suddenly she looked like she had swallowed a bug, "We still have a meeting with Dumbledore, thank Go- uh Merlin that he said the afternoon. Give us some time to set things up"._

 _Harry wanted to argue but with looks from both females, he relented._

" _We aren't telling Dumbledore about all this are we?" Hermione asked making Harry and Eva's brows raise._

 _Her cheeks reddened again, a habit she really hoped didn't stick. "What? You made some good points earlier, a lot of the way he's handled things has been…odd" she mumbled._

 _Harry didn't know how many more shocks he could take._

Ron's mouth also dropped. Hermione Granger wanting to keep something from an authority figure!

Hermione saw Harry's amused face and Ron's shocked one. She crossed her arms with a huff, "Really" she muttered. It was as if they thought she had just jumped into the decision, she was still Hermione.

She had been thinking about it the whole night.

" _What do you think Harry?" Eva asked before laughing at his dumbstruck expression._

" _You're right" she continued as if he had spoken, "Hermione's got the right idea. So no, we will not be telling the headmaster anything. Remember don't look him or Snape in the eye. Not really sure how the mind magic works, but I know eye contact makes it easier"._

 _They reached the doors and she gave them a little bow. "Now off to get my sister and her dream suiters, hopefully I won't be scarred for life" she muttered the last part._

" _Good luck" Hermione said._

" _See you soon" Harry said. He didn't want her to forget her promises, though there was very little chance of that ever happening._

 _She watched them go in and calm down a freaked out Ron before she took off for the Forbidden Forest._

 _Right before she got out of the castle a cat jumped in her path and hissed._

 _Too bad Eva couldn't stop._

 _Mrs. Norris' feline eyes widened along with Eva's as her booted foot connected with the cat's body sending her flying through the air before she smacked into a newly appeared Filch's face._

 _The two went down as Eva was able to correct herself and sent out a silent sorry._

 _She made it to the outskirts before she realized she had no way of telling where they were. The sun was slowly starting to rise and noticed something she had forgotten in the light._

 _Her wand._

" _Oh right" she breathed placing it in the palm of her hand. Thinking about Ava she said clearly "Point me"._

 _The wand began to spin before it pointed to the left and she took off again._

 _As she got deeper Eva was almost certain that she was lost before she suddenly heard a deep scream._

 _She froze before she realized it was most likely Remus changing back._

" _Follow the screams" she muttered taking off with a grimace._

 _She came up on a terrifying scene of Remus' body breaking and reforming to his human form until he collapsed naked and panting in Ava's arms._

" _Ava" Eva sighed relieved as she took off her jacket and handed it to her sister who placed it on Remus' lap._

" _Is he ok?" she asked as Remus mumbled and groaned in pain from his new position next to Sirius._

" _I think so, or he will be" Ava said trying to block her shoulder from Eva's view._

" _What about him?" she motioned to a still out of it Sirius._

" _I think he might have a concussion, but maybe Hermione will know how to heal him" Ava said before she wobbled slightly unintentionally letting Eva see all the blood on her right side._

" _What the fuck happened to you!" Eva yelled making some birds fly and Ava shushed her. "Don't shush me, what happened?" she asked looking at the bite marks._

" _We're mates" Ava said happily as if her shoulder and side weren't covered in her own blood._

" _So he bit you and you're a werewolf now and his mate" Eva asked._

" _Yes" Ava nodded like it was perfectly normal._

" _And your wrist?"_

" _Oh Sirius bit me?"_

" _Of course he did" Eva deadpanned. "Can I ask why, though I have a pretty good guess"._

 _Ava smiled "Who has a perfect ass and two sexy mates who also want each other?"_

 _Eva rubbed her eyes muttering about insane twins._

" _This girl!" Ava said smacking her butt._

Danny face palmed at her friend's excited behavior while Sirius couldn't help but laugh. Remus tried not to laugh, it was a serious situation, but he couldn't stop himself.

Something about Ava and about how the twins went back and forth brought a smile to his face. How they seemed to take everything in stride. How Ava seemed so happy that she was now tied to him.

He didn't know how to feel about that. He loved Sirius, even after everything. But she was mated to him too, so that wasn't an issue. Even just meeting her wasn't the issue, it was that he felt like he had damned her.

Though he had to admit that having both his mates was amazing. He felt complete and almost like a part of them were with him, in him.

He hoped he could make them happy.

Sirius was thinking the same thing, deciding he'd do anything his mates wanted to make them never regret being mated to him and all of his problems.

Danny looked over at the two smiling men, but she saw the shadows in their eyes. She didn't worry too much though. If anyone could help them, it would be Ava.

Plus, Harry, Eva and herself would help.

She wondered how long it would be before Eva made a move on Snape.

She turned to see Luna already looking at her making her blush and spin around. The sound of tinkering laughter made her smile.

"Do you two remember what happened after that?" she asked Sirius and Remus.

"It's pretty hazy" Remus admitted running a hand through his hair.

"We weren't quite in our right minds" Sirius added.

"Well then we'll keep watching, this is taking a lot longer than I thought" she sighed.

"They were busy" Moody snorted.

Harry laughed and everyone turned to him making him cover it with a cough. "Sorry" he mumbled. "I just know a little of what's coming".

"Great" Danny rolled her eyes. His humor didn't give her hope of the twins' return being a simple and uneventful affair.

But then again, was it ever?

" _Come on, we gotta get some place safe" Eva said as they helped the guys up. She almost laughed when Remus and Sirius slumped themselves on Ava almost taking her down._

" _Smell good" Sirius said licking her cheek._

" _Well I bathe regularly so-"_

" _Bet you taste even better" Remus said weakly groping her hip._

 _Ava stopped in her tracks as her eyes grew and her mouth dropped open._

" _You might want to close that before I decide to put it to good use" a very out of it Remus said._

 _Eva slapped a hand over her mouth and breathed heavily through her nose as she died of laughter._

 _Sirius made a noise of agreement while Ava seemed speechless._

"Never thought I'd see the day that Ava didn't have a comeback" Danny said highly amused. Everyone was amused actually, besides Remus who was hoping the ground would open and swallow him whole.

Sirius didn't know whether to be amused, comfort Remus, or aroused so he settled for all three.

Hermione and Neville were blushing so much they looked like tomatoes.

Ron was trying really hard to be polite and not laugh.

Harry just shook his head with a small smirk.

"Alright there Moony?" he asked not knowing just how like his father he sounded. Sirius and Remus had to shake themselves having seen James instead of Harry briefly.

Usually Remus was quick with a comeback or witty retort, but in his defense he was still sore and tired from the night before.

Luckily Ava spoke again cutting off any incoming ribbing.

" _It's always the bookish ones" she joked finally coming back to herself._

" _You'd be amazed what he learned in those book" Sirius said sleepily. Ava's brows raised and she smirked._

" _I really look forward to hearing about it, maybe there are some demonstrations?" she asked hopefully._

" _Damn it Ava" Eva whined. "I said I DIDN'T want to be scarred!"_

" _Look away" Ava shrugged easily._

" _I would, but we need to find someplace safe remember"._

" _Riiiight" Ava said biting her lip as they came upon Buckbeak. "But where to go, if only we had-"._

" _Hello Missus" popped a tiny female elf in a flower dress._

 _Both twins simply stared for a moment before saying cautiously, "Uh, Hello?"_

" _Now is you ready for Binky to take you and new family homes?" she asked bouncing on her tiny feet._

" _New family?" Ava asked._

" _Of course, yous tell Binky that you was going to save Mr. Siri and Mr. Remi and bring thems with Mr. Harry Potter sir and we's be a family. Remember?"_

" _Of course, Binky" Eva said. "Um, can you help us get them home and we can come back for Harry- HOLY SHIT" she yelled the last part with Ava as they found themselves in a large black and purple bedroom._

 _Binky made a thinking noise and suddenly they were all clean of blood. With another snap their clothes were clean as well as their bodies, and Remus and Sirius were in matching satin red pajamas._

 _Ava and Eva blinked in surprise at Remus and Sirius, a lot on Sirius' part, now clean figures laying on the big four poster bed._

" _Binky takes good care of little Ava's life mates" the elf said proudly while looking at the girls with adoration._

" _Binky" Ava said as they crouched down to her level. "You are the cutest, best, most awesome person ever!" they yelled hugging her._

" _Aw Binky's girls is so sweet" she sighed happily returning the hug._

 _As they pulled back she popped in again with a confused Harry and Hermione. The twins waved making the teens return it but not as energetically._

" _Binky do you know where Daniela is" Eva asked with hope._

" _Oh Miss Danny said she had chore to do but would be back." Binky told them._

" _Well at least she's safe" the twins breathed._

" _Ava" Sirius moaned and Binky steered the other people out 'to clean up' as she put it while she gathered things to heal the three of them, she pointed to which room Buckbeak was in. Eva didn't think she had anything to clean, even her makeup had been fixed._

" _Yes Sirius, do you need something?" Ava asked worriedly hoping Binky could find something for their injuries._

 _Sirius and Remus opened their eyes slightly giving them a seductive hooded look making Ava's mouth go dry._

 _They scooted further up the headboard and motioned her closer._

 _Ava, for whatever reason, figured that crawling across the bed and between the two was the best course of action._

" _You" he let out a growl like answer and suddenly she found herself enveloped between the two as the pressed their bodies against her._

 _Ava looked like she was in absolute bliss. It only intensified when Sirius took her chin and turned covering her mouth with his own._

 _Her eyes widened slightly before they closed and she let him take over her mouth. Soon Remus wanted a taste and turned her to repeat the action on his side._

 _Ava pulled back for air and almost had a heart attack when Sirius and Remus leaned forward and the two men kissed._

" _Dear Gods, that's hot" Ava whispered._

" _Ava?" Eva called from outside her door._

" _Go away please, I'm busy" Ava yelled back, though Eva of course didn't listen and walked in anyway making the two men separate and Ava groaned out in disappointment._

" _What are you doing?" Eva asked her sister crossing her arms and smirking._

" _Living out my dreams" Ava answered as Sirius and Remus went back to cuddling her._

" _We have things to do" Eva reminded her._

" _Right, the plan. But-"._

" _No buts" Eva said._

" _Bet you have an amazing ass" Remus whispered. Sirius slipped and arm behind her and squeezed._

" _You were right there Moony" Sirius said with a dark lazy chuckle that made her tingle._

 _Before they could kiss her again Eva grabbed her feet and dragged her to her and up. However, Remus and Sirius had tried to hold on in their dazed state, and as Ava moved, her shirt stayed._

 _Ava, now showing off her red lacy bra, turned to her sister with her hands on her hips._

" _I thought you were trying to keep my clothed" she said. Eva rolled her eyes and went towards a dresser grabbing another, this time deep green, halter top._

"Damn" Bill said as almost all the males' eyes were glued to the now topless girl. She was very attractive and a few of them found themselves fidgeting in their seats.

Remus, unwillingly, let out a low warning growl while Sirius glared at them until they looked away.

'That's our woman' the two men found themselves thinking.

Even if Remus resented the wolf, he'd be damned if anyone but him and Sirius touched Ava.

Sirius of course, was of the same mind set. He knew he was probably too old and damaged for her, but no one could blame him for wanting all the happiness he could get.

It didn't help that seeing her in such undress was giving both men a problem making them curse loose sleeping pants that didn't help hide anything.

 _Ava turned to the men who were sniffing and cuddling her shirt, though their hot eyes stayed on her making her gulp slightly._

 _She was about to take a step towards the tantalizing sight when her vision was obscured by Eva throwing a shirt at her face._

 _Ava muttered mutiny but pulled the shirt on smirking at the men's groans._

" _Are you ready?" Eva asked but Ava pouted and motioned to the bed._

" _Why do you hate me? Do you not see the delicious sight before me?" she asked dramatically making Eva snort. "They have to literally be the two sexiest men alive and they want me, and you want me to walk away!?"_

Remus and Sirius felt their chest swell slightly at this and they couldn't help feeling a bit cocky at her statement. Harry shook his head and shared a look with Ron as they noticed the men sit up straighter.

" _We have things to do" Eva repeated though it was obvious she was amused. "You can come back to whatever kinky shit you've gotten yourself into later"._

" _Kinky-" Ava sputtered. "This is heaven! This is the very definition of everything I have ever wanted in life, minus a unicorn that farts glitter!" she proclaimed._

 _Eva started laughing and the guys took that as a perfect distraction._

" _One more kiss" called Remus._

" _Yes one more" Sirius said with a cute pout._

" _Well that sounds reasonable" Ava was easily swayed as she made a move as if to dive onto the bed before Eva caught her._

" _No, no" she scolded. "We have serious things to do"._

" _So do I" Ava countered pointing at Sirius._

 _Eva simply lifted a brow before physically picking her sister up and tossing her over her shoulder._

" _Nooooo" Ava whined._

" _You can see your boyfriends later, bye guys" Eva said opening the door and walking out._

" _DREAM OF ME!" Ava yelled before she was out of view and Binky bounced in to start healing the men._

 _Eva only put Ava down when she was in the front room with Harry and Hermione who handed the twins their jackets._

" _Ok, so you two stay here, rest, and keep an eye on the men" Eva told them. "We're going to the Ministry, then Gringotts, then shopping, meeting with Dumbledore, and then we'll be back"._

" _If Danny comes back tell her what's up" Ava said and Harry and Hermione nodded though the slang seemed a bit strange to them._

" _How are we going to get there?" she asked Eva who opened her mouth then closed it._

" _Um, apparition?"_

" _Oh, so you want us to lose a limb. Nice" Ava deadpanned. Eva stuck her tongue out at her before Hermione cut in._

" _Didn't you two say you were huge fans? Maybe if you practice first, I mean you have wands and a house so obviously you have lives in this world and judging by your patroni earlier, you're very powerful"._

 _The twins blinked for a moment while Harry looked proudly at Hermione._

" _Brilliant this one" he told the twins._

" _I'd say" they muttered before grinning wide. "Brilliant indeed!"_

" _I'll go first" Ava said and Eva knew better than to argue as she handed over her wand seeing as Ava's was still lost._

 _Ava had long ago gotten it into her head that since she was a few minutes older, that it was her responsibility to protect Eva. After their mother's death it intensified._

 _Since she didn't smother her, Eva let her do her thing. It's not like she didn't protect Ava even when the blue haired woman insisted she didn't need it._

 _At first nothing happened except for Ava looking really concentrated to the point where her brows furrowed and her lips were in a tight scrunch._

 _Eva tried not to laugh, least she distract her._

 _Finally, after another few minutes Ava disappeared only to reappear by one of the couches looking like she was about to puke her brains out, but overall unharmed._

" _That's worse than flying" she muttered trying to stay on her feet._

"How did she get it so quickly?" Charlie asked. It had taken him a while to get his apparition license, yet here was a former muggle who, along with her sister, seemed to be able to perform some feats of complicated magic that most wizard never accomplished.

"Ambition" Moody smirked.

"And they're powerful" added Hermione. "You can almost feel power roll off of them, even if they don't know how to do half of the magic. It seems they just have it buried in their subconscious that belong to our world" she told them like it was the simplest thing ever.

Everyone kind of stared at her for a minute.

"It makes sense" put in Luna. "The knowledge is there, just waiting to be called on".

"Let's hope they're safer about it in the future" said Remus.

"Aw come on Moony" Sirius joked coughing a bit. It was still odd to use his voice after so long. "We used to do worse things than that".

"And that was dangerous too" Remus said though there was a fond smile on his face.

"Can we get back on track?" asked Ginny who shrugged unapologetically when everyone looked at her. "I want to see what they do next; I like them" she beamed leaning back with crossed arms.

"They are funny" Neville smiled softly.

" _My turn" Eva said cheerfully ignoring her sister's stink eye. It took her a little less time than Ava and she found herself by the floo._

 _She took a deep breath and leaned over._

" _Yeah, that sucks" she acknowledged._

" _Here" Ava teased getting her barrings back, "You hold my hair and I'll hold yours."_

" _I'm good" Eva reassured her hearing the genuine concern she tried to cover with humor. "Let's go, think of the Ministry of Magic"._

 _Ava nodded before taking Eva' hand and saluting the teens before they both vanished._

" _Um, Hermione?" Harry asked biting the inside of his lip._

" _Yes Harry?"_

" _We should have just told them to take the floo" he pointed to the fireplace._

 _Hermione's mouth opened and closed before she slapped a hand on her forehead._

"Oh, that's brilliant mate" Ron laughed and Hermione muttered about how she would have thought of that, eventually.

" _Seriously, I'm gonna puke" Ava said as she wobbled next to an equally green Eva. "Ok, which way to Madam Bone's office?"_

" _Let's ask the front desk" Eva suggested and they began to walk over when someone ran into them sending the person sprawled on the floor._

" _Whoa, you ok?" they asked pulling the red faced man up. Instead of answering he straightened his robes and glared at them._

" _Why don't you watch where you're going" the young ramrod red head demanded._

" _You're the one who bumped into us pal, don't get a fucking attitude" Ava shot back._

 _His face started to heat up as he sputtered and he began to rage, "Do you know who I am? I am the Minister's assistant. I-"._

" _So you're a coffee boy good on you" Eva said._

"Isn't that Percy?" Hermione asked.

"Yep" said all of the Weasleys.

" _Oh, Misses Bedlam?" asked a short blonde woman as she rushed towards them. "You're right on time for your meeting with Director Bones."_

" _Meeting?" the twins asked._

" _B-Bedlam" Percy stuttered going white._

"Their last name is Bedlam?" Moody asked amazed as the other occupants started to make an excited fuss as well.

Harry and Danny shared a confused look.

"Um, yes? Why?" she asked.

"The Bedlams are a very rich and powerful family" Bill tried to explain.

"I'd say that name will open plenty of doors for them" Remus commented. "Adam Bedlam is a well-respected wizard who's made his fortune in the security business. People are so opposed to going against him that the other pureblood families didn't even complain when he married a muggle."

"Some people said he took out five death eaters, all by himself" Ginny said excitedly.

"Adam is a pureblood?" Danny asked before looking a bit unsettled. "Does that mean the girls are related to you?" she aimed at Sirius and Remus.

"No, their family is American, usually only doing business in Britain" Sirius said and Danny mentally wiped her brow.

That could have been bad.

"Though Adam did go move here to go to Hogwarts. Parents wanted him to have the best of the best" Moody told them. "Would have made a damn fine auror. If I remember right, the girls made it to the sorting but had to be transferred back after their mother's death."

"I think that was about two years or so before I started Hogwarts" Charlie said. He explained when everyone looked at him. "I heard Mom and Dad talking about it".

"They just recently moved to stay, or at least the girls did. Mr. Bedlam's daughters bought a house and are enlisting their charge into Hogwarts next year" Bill said. It had sent the goblins in a happy tizzy when they had gained such wealthy clients.

"Which we guess would be you" Fred and George said and Danny nodded slowly.

"Well, Adam is their dad, I guess it makes sense. Do you know why we moved?" she asked the room but no one knew.

"I believe we're about to find out" Neville said pointed back to the screen where it showed a stuttering Percy trying to apologize with no success as he followed the women to Amelia Bones' office.

" _Yeah, yeah Weathersby maybe next time think before you speak" Eva said trying to shoo him off. He was like gum she couldn't get off of her shoe._

 _Maybe it was because Eva gave off a less intimidating vibe than her sister, an illusion really, but he was solely focused on her._

" _Please let me make it up to you, how about lunch" he stood straight with his hands behind his back like he was presenting himself with a pleased smile, as if she had already agreed._

" _No, thank you" Eva said trying to be nice as the short woman sent her a sympathetic look._

" _I insist" he persisted taking a step closer before his path was blocked by Ava. She was smiling but her eyes were narrowed dangerously, a very thin ring of amber appearing around the iris making her eyes stand out even more._

" _I insist" she practically hissed. She was trying to keep her rage in check, which was odd seeing as even though she had always been the quicker to anger twin, this was almost too angry too quickly._

" _That you back the fuck up" she twirled her pointer finger before lightly pushing Percy making him stumble backwards._

 _Without another word he ran off and Eva stood in front of Ava and gasped. "You're changing" she murmured as the secretary ran in to announce them to Madam Bones._

" _Yeah, I can feel something…inside" she whispered back. "But why now, why didn't I change last night."_

" _Maybe the virus needs time to spread" Eva theorized. "And the more your blood pumps the faster it spreads through your body?"_

 _Before Ava could answer they were called into the office._

" _Mistresses Bedlam" a short blond woman with a monocle greeted them. They were surprised because all though she looked stern and older than them, she was still a knockout._

" _I am happy we could finally met up; I hear you have many interesting things to discuss with me. One being the trial and imprisonment of Sirius Orion Black."_

 _The twins almost fell out of their chairs._

' _Damn' they thought, 'Even in this world we knew what was up and had already set shit in motion.'_

' _Takes some pressure off' Eva thought._

' _Hopefully this will help it go smoothly.' Ava silently prayed._

" _He didn't have a trial" Ava spoke up._

" _And we think that if word got out that you were looking into it, certain people may try to put a stop to it. We're sure things like that have happened before" Eva said and Amelia had to concede that she was right._

 _Amelia sat shocked for a moment, no trail? Though there were others who didn't have trials either. 'Dear Merlin' she thought 'Just how badly have we buggered up?'_

" _Alright, I will look into it and keep you updated. However, if I find he is guilty I will be acting accordingly"._

" _Of course" the twins said. They knew Sirius had nothing to worry about._

" _That being said, I have to ask if you know where he is currently located."_

 _The twins had to restrain themselves from sharing a look. "We can honestly say" Ava told her, "That we don't know what his location is"._

"Clever" Moody said. "Not lying, they don't know where this is. Smart girls".

" _Hmm" Amelia said before moving on to the next issue. "Your father said you are applying for teaching positions and legal coverage for not only Mr. Black but a Remus Lupin and Harry Potter? In fact, you want to make sure Mr. Lupin keeps his job at Hogwarts and adopt Mr. Potter"._

" _Yes, though that's another thing that needs to be kept quiet for the time being. We don't want certain people to try to get to Ha- I mean Mr. Potter." Eva explained._

" _And why would they be upset that you were trying to adopt Mr. Potter, that is if he actually wants to be adopted?" Amelia hoped they weren't trying to take advantage of the young savior._

" _Fist off" Ava said trying to word this as best as she could. "We are going to be reporting Mr. Potter's relatives after this meeting seeing as they have only provided an abusive household, and yes, we can provide proof"._

 _Amelia tensed at that, the boy was being abused?_

" _We can also provide Mr. Potter to tell you exactly what he wants"._

 _Amelia made some notes before handing the girls papers. "I will have to see Mr. Potter at some point, preferably soon." She told them as they looked over legal documents._

" _And if you are providing Mr. Lupin living arrangements in the same home then you should know there is a law" she said the word with distaste._

" _That bans a werewolf from adopting Mr. Potter, in fact I believe it was that same set of laws that forbid Mr. Lupin from being able to obtain information about Mr. Potter to visit him. Only recently has it been changed so that a werewolf can be allowed around Mr. Potter, especially living wise, if there is a third party. That was as lenient as your father could persuade them to be I'm afraid"._

 _The twins shared a look, that explained why Remus never looked for Harry. He was not only ashamed about his problem and the life it gave him, caught in his own grief, but he was legally forbidden to even try._

"D-did you look for me?" Harry asked Remus who swallowed thickly.

"I tried, I even almost broke the law a few times, but I couldn't. I am so sorry" Remus said as more tears slipped.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Harry asked.

Remus looked down. "I was ashamed" he whispered.

"It's ok" Harry said, his voice going out a bit. "If I could stand, I think I'd hug you" he told him. Remus let out a watery chuckle while Sirius leaned back watching them both.

It felt good being here, though he'd probably pick a cave over his old cell.

But them being here made it amazing.

" _My sister will be adopting Harry" Ava said lowly._

" _Not both of you?" Amelia asked curiously. Ava looked her dead in the eye and that's when she saw the amber._

 _It wasn't much, and to most people it wouldn't even be noticeable. But she was an experienced aurar, the girl was a werewolf._

" _I'm sorry" Amelia said. She was shocked when the girl gave a genuine smile._

" _Don't be, best thing that's ever happened to me" Ava chuckled. "Now it will just be twice a month I get moody" she joked._

" _Right, well I think the adoption is very doable, I'll tell your attorney to begin building a case against his current guardians. All you need to do it report them to the muggle authorities. Mr. Lupin's case may be a bit trickier but can still be achieved. With him not living on the grounds and you assisting him…and you watching them both, no offence" she motioned towards Eva._

" _I'll keep Mr. Black's as quiet as possible and we can owl each other. Here is the name of the attorney, your father actually asked for him" she said slipping them a paper._

 _Ava almost slammed her head on the table and Eva tried to keep a poker face. Their lawyer was Ted Tonks._

" _Your father has briefed him, so just get in touch with him today to finish and go over things. Oh, and it's safe to presume you'll be looking for a place near the school?" Amelia asked with a gleam in her eyes._

 _The twins began to smirk and almost rubbed their hands together._

" _Yesss" they drew out._

" _I have the perfect place, though it's a bit of a fixer upper I believe the expression goes" she smirked and slid them another paper._

 _The twins read it confused at first before the description began to make sense._

" _We'll take it!" they said._

" _Good, I'll contact my friend, the seller. I'll have them owl you" she stood up and the twins copied her._

" _Like I said, I do expect to meet Mr. Potter very soon and have a talk with him. But if there is nothing else…"._

" _No, thank you very much" the girls gushed as they shook her hands almost making her monocle fall out. Her assistant walked in and they shook her hands too._

" _Right, Ms. Bedlam. Ms. Bedlam" Amelia said but the twins weren't done._

" _Madman Bones, Stacey" Ava said._

" _Stacey, Madam Bones" said Eva till they turned to each other and shook hands also making Amelia and Stacey shake hands._

" _Ava"._

" _Eva"._

" _Madam Bones" Stacey said trying to hold in a giggle._

" _Stacey-" Amelia said before she caught herself and turned to the beaming twins._

" _Well it was lovely to meet you" Eva said._

" _Don't want to overstay out welcome" Ava finished and with a bow, they left the two amused woman alone._

 _Not that Amelia would ever admit that of course._

" _Well that went better than expected" Eva said cheerfully and Ava nodded._

" _Now we just have to get some money, shop, see Dumbledore, and talk to Ted…Tonks" Ava winced at the last part._

Remus and Sirius didn't know why Ava seemed to have a problem with Ted, though it seemed more to do with his last name.

Either way, they felt their mate's apprehension though it was only a whisper of the past emotion catching up to them, making them even more anxious for her return so they could comfort her.

Daniela understood, being around Ted would most likely mean being around Tonks and Ava was probably feeling guilty because she had no plans to let Remus go without a fight.

 _As the girls walked down the corridors Ava noticed flashes of green out of the corner of her eye._

" _We're idiots" she sighed._

" _Why do you- Oh, yeah. Yeah we are" Eva said as they made their way to the floos and then Diagon Alley._

 _Eva and Ava stumbled out of the fireplace almost falling into each other._

" _People never heard of bikes" Eva muttered angrily wiping soot off of herself._

 _This of course led to Ava thinking of Sirius on his motorcycle and she was momentarily lost in la-la land._

" _Hello" Eva said putting a hand in front of her twin's face. "What is it?"_

" _I bet Sirius looked so cool on his bike" Ava sighed before Eva shook her._

" _Come on, you love sick fool" she laughed as they made their way to the brick wall. The pub was fairly empty so they couldn't go in after anyone._

" _Oh, I remember. I made a hum for it" Ava said tapping the bricks with Eva's wand._

 _The wall began to move away brick by brick until finally all of Diagon Alley was exposed._

 _The twins' eyes were shiny with awe as they saw the magical place in person for the first time. "Wow" they breathed._

" _This is-" Ava began._

" _Amazing" Eva finished._

 _Ava smirked and turned to her twin with cheesy raised brows. "One could say it's almost…"._

" _Don't say it"._

"She's gonna say it" Danny put a hand over her eyes.

" _Magical! Haha, I'll see myself out" she apologetically joked and Eva laughed putting her arms up and looking up at the sky as if asking why her._

" _Ok, real quick we'll stop by Gringotts, then we can head over to the public owlery and send a letter off to Mr. Tonks, then shop. Is that everything?"_

" _Oh shit" Ava smacked her head. "I need to get my wand back"._

" _Yeah, that's probably best but we'll do that after we get everything here. Do you know where it may be?"_

" _I lost it after the dementor attack" Ava said shaking herself free of a chill as they linked arms and began walking._

" _So it's probably in the dangerous and creepy ass forest, sweet" Eva joked._

" _Well, I can't disappoint and make things too easy on you, now can I?" Ava shot back._

" _No, no or I may trade you in for a newer model" Eva quipped and Ava pretended to be shot in the heart as they laughed ignoring all the stares they were getting._

 _Finally, they walked into the bank before waiting in line for a teller._

" _Next" the goblin grunted and the girls walked up with pleasant smiles, though they didn't show teeth._

 _They didn't know if that was a real thing or just in fanfictions, but they weren't going to risk it._

" _Name" he grunted not looking up. The girls chose to give him the benefit of the doubt and just assumed this was normal goblin disposition._

" _Ava and Eva Bedlam" Ava said, she felt Eva squeeze her arm when the teller dropped his quill and almost fell off of his stool._

" _Ms. and Ms. Bedlam" he said in a friendly tone, though his deep baritone voice made it sound a little odd. "Your account manager Rodsack is expecting you"._

 _As the little man began to lead them away Eva leaned into Ava and whispered. "What sack?"_

" _Don't ask, trying not to laugh" Ava answered strained._

 _The goblin knocked on a door with the words_ _ **Account Manager Rodsack.**_ _Ava made a high whining noise as she tried to hold in anything that may insult the goblins. Eva patted her arm symphothetically, coughing to cover up for her sister._

" _Enter!" came a deep bark and the teller nodded to the girls ushering them in before going back to his post._

" _Mistresses Bedlam, an honor to meet you. Your father has spoken very highly of you, more than even most parents would" Rodsack motioned them to sit down after they all bowed to each other._

" _Thank you Master Rodsack" Eva said politely making the goblin look highly pleased at being spoken to so respectively and his chest puffed slightly._

 _Adam Bedlam was respectful as well and as far as the goblins saw it, respectful witches and wizards received slightly better service._

 _Ava was biting her tongue forcing her mind to concentrate on the pain so she didn't laugh._

' _I am far too immature for this kind of shit' she thought to herself._

' _Yes you are' Eva thought almost hearing her sister's thoughts. She took a silent deep breath to keep her face straight._

" _We would like to talk to you about a few pressing matters."_

" _Aw yes" the goblin said pulling a few sheets of parchment to the top of his large stack. "The adoption of one Mr. Harry Potter, legal coverage for Mr. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Also something about a money bag for your young charge, a Miss Daniela Vargas?"_

" _Yes" Ava said finally getting herself under control._

" _Would that be under your shared account or one of your separate accounts" he asked them._

" _Well" Ava said as they shared a look. "Daniela will be added to our shared, she's to have unlimited access. Also Harry should be added to that, with a money bag" Rodsack's eyes widened slightly, but didn't interrupt._

" _Also, I'd like to add Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black to my personal account please. They'll have money bags, and again unlimited access."_

Remus' eyes widened comically and Sirius had to bite his lip to hold in a snort.

It was obvious the girls had no real idea just how much money their father allowed them. Daniela thought they might have a suspicion though, seeing as the girls had always been well off.

Sirius really hoped Remus didn't hurt Ava's feeling and refused this gesture.

'Guess I'll…we'll just have to persuade him' he thought with a somewhat dazed smirk.

Harry was also surprised, he knew what they had told him and he had trusted them, but to see it really unfold before his eyes when they didn't even know he could see them…

It was something else altogether.

" _I assume that you would like a copy of Mr. Potter's key as well" he asked tone neutral though there was suspicion in his dark eyes._

 _Even goblins, at least most of them anyway, felt like they truly did owe him a great gratitude for stopping the evil Lord Voldemort. No matter how he did it._

" _No actually" Eva took over once again. "We'd like you to maybe cancel his key, it is not and never has been in his possession and it makes us uncomfortable that it could get in the wrong hands and someone could take advantage of him."_

" _Yes" Ava continued. "If you can make him a new one, or recall the other and give it to Mr. Potter and only Mr. Potter. We can try to bring him in at the beginning of the break, if all goes well"._

" _Of course" Rodsack said slowly using all of his years of experience to stop himself from blinking stupidly at them._

 _It was rare to see someone adopt a wealthy or well-known child such as Harry Potter and not ask for full access to their vaults but instead offer to provide for them fully._

" _I shall start on that right away" he made a hand motion which the girls guessed was some sort of summoning since another goblin came in and they spoke in gobbledygook._

 _Soon Rodsack sent the other off with a few papers._

" _I have sent him to contact Theodore Tonks, he will also send a letter of notice to Mr. Potter-"._

" _Please forgive me" Eva cut him sending him an apologetic look. "But is there a way to make sure that owl isn't intercepted or compromised?"_

" _We don't doubt the bank or you of course" Ava corrected as she saw the goblin begin to look affronted. "But we believe that someone may have been compromising his mail you see. You know how untrustworthy some wizards and witches can be"._

 _She hoped by showing they had a possible common enemy that they'd be willing to help and understand where they were coming from._

 _Rodsack sat back to think about this for a moment._

 _He looked the young females over with a critical eye as they put him in a quandary. If they were right, then someone was not only jeopardizing one of their clients but the very bank itself._

 _If word got out, it could be very bad for Gringotts._

 _However, he wasn't getting any malice or cause for alarm coming off of them. They didn't seem like they were going to use this for profit or make the goblin race look bad. In fact, they even mentioned how they believed most magicals to be fools._

 _Of course, just as Hagrid had told Harry in his first year; goblins were very smart so he saw that they were trying to make a connection._

 _Would it really hurt to speed up Mr. Potter's adoption, get him into a happy home and help some other people like Mr. Lupin and Black who had also been wronged by the wizarding world. Much like how the goblins felt they had been wronged._

' _This would bring two very rich and powerful families together, thereby bringing their accounts close together' Rodsack thought as a closed mouthed smiled stretched his face._

" _Ladies" Rodsack said leaning forward slightly making the twins mimic him. "I do believe I can help"._

 _The twins smirked and shook his hand as he handed them more papers for the others to sign as he sent others to the ministry and wherever they needed to go, on the lower key channels of course._

" _Have Mr. Potter sign this, then send it to me and I will verify it myself and see it gets through. Aw, thank you Snaggletooth" he said as the other goblin walked back in._

 _Ava took a deep breath and looked like she might be in pain while Eva bit her thumb._

" _Mr. Tonks said he will be able to meet with you later this evening at your home if that is alright with you."_

" _Sounds perfect" Eva said._

" _In that case here you are" he handed them the last papers. Then he pulled out six small little black wallet looking things. "Your extendable purses, can only be assessed by the owner. You do know this gives a number of people total access to your accounts meaning they can take everything if they wished"._

" _We understand thank you, but we still wish it" they told him._

" _Ms. Bedlam" he aimed at Ava. "May I ask if one of the Misters is your intended, it's just an unusual request"._

 _Ava opened her mouth briefly thinking of how to word it. "They both are"._

 _Rodsack's eyes widened and he sat straight up. "A triad, as in a full triad?"_

 _Ava simply nodded and that seemed to calm the goblin down. If these men were her life mates, then it was perfectly understandable why she would want to provide for them._

" _You've been a great help Master Rodsack" Eva began. "Especially with what I'm sure most would consider odd requests"._

" _You're really hanging down there, I mean in there-" Ava said before Eva elbowed her discreetly._

" _And we appreciate your help and hope our future dealings can be just as fruitful. Now however, we must be on our way. We have a bit of shopping to do before our meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore."_

" _Ah, would this happen to be about you seeking employment, even though you must know that you'll never have to work. Your father's monthly allowances, not to mention your own investments see to that"._

" _Um, yes it does and we like working Master Rodsack" Ava informed him and he nodded._

" _Then I shall send over your qualifications to the Headmaster. Though" he smirked slightly. "I doubt he will so easily turn down Mistresses of your expertise"._

" _We can only hope" Eva and Ava bowed as they made their way back onto the main street._

" _What do you think our Masters are in?" she asked her sister._

 _Ava shrugged, "No clue, we'll just do what we do"._

" _So let others fill in the blanks, go with the flow, and fuck the rest" Eva said smirking._

" _You know it, now let's get some treats for Harry, chocolate for Remus, and pudding for Sirius"._

" _Pudding?" Eva asked._

" _He loves pudding" Ava answered like it was no big deal._

"How-" Sirius caught himself. She really did know them.

" _So…Rodsack" Eva said and Ava's damn burst and she couldn't stop laughing. The girls were so distracted they didn't notice they went into a darker, much less friendly part called Knockturn Alley._

" _Name wise, the wizarding world sure likes things weird huh" Eva snorted._

" _Do you mean things like names we can't even pronounce?"_

" _And foreshadowing names" she said and Ava made an ah face._

" _Would you by any chance, my not as attractive twin" Ava joked and Eva huffed out a laugh. "Be referring to my sweet and somewhat nerdy Remus Lupin"._

" _Yes, dumber twin" Eva agreed and Ava laughed. "His name choice, as much as you enjoy it, did set the stage."_

" _Yes. Remus John Lupin, which basically means Wolf John McWolf does sound like either destiny or unfortunate coincidence" Ava nodded._

Everyone in the room's mouths dropped making Danny bite her fist to smother a laugh.

" _Do you still feel nervous about meeting Ted and then…" Eva trailed off._

" _I just, I'm afraid they'll fall in love but what if it's meant to be and I'm here getting in the way of his happiness!" Ava almost shouted with distress showing this had been playing on her mind more then she had let on._

" _I think, you and Sirius are his happiness" Eva comforted her._

Remus and Sirius went stiff. Someone that Remus would meet was going to try to take his affections. Is that part of the romances they didn't want to mention?

Everyone else was curious as well, were their love interests in their futures?

Sirius was now nervous. He had basically fully accepted the mating and couldn't wait to reconnect with Moony and get to know Ava. He was also eager to get to know his new 'sister'.

Would Remus abandon them for this mystery person, and how was it connected to Ted Tonks?

'Remus wouldn't do that' he told himself. His self-doubt tried to butt in. 'But why not? We aren't like we used to be. You're almost as bad as all the other Blacks now." It taunted.

Sirius gripped his hands together as he tried to push those thoughts out.

Remus for his part was angry and nervous.

He was angry at the prospect of someone trying to come between him and his mates, well Moony was enraged by it but the man in him wasn't happy about it either.

He was also nervous that Ava and Sirius would think that this was him doubting or rejecting them before they rejected him first. Being rejected by one's mates and having it happen over a miscommunication is a scary notion for a werewolf.

One that he didn't want to come true, even if a part of him thought he didn't deserve them.

He really needed the twins to get back now. He was definitely having a long talk with his mates as soon as Ava returned, they needed to talk all of this out.

" _I just wish there was a sign I am doing the right thing" she sighed._

" _You haven't done anything yet"._

" _But I want too, and I don't just mean sexually. I want to get to know them, to really know who they are as people. I like them Eva, even say love but I'm scared to. Out of everything we've seen so far today that's what's hitting me the most. Years of longing, then the wolf in me-"._

" _What?" Eva asked as they stopped and faced each other._

" _I can feel it, it's scared of rejection. From me and them. Once it knew I accepted it, it settled down, I want to help Remus do the same. But...what if he and Sirius don't want me? What if he still picks-"._

" _Stop it" Eva cut her off grasping her arms. "Relax, let things happen. You three are literally soul mates, just let things happen the way they're meant to. Celia said follow your heart remember."_

 _Ava smiled, she wasn't used to being so openly emotional._

"The change must really be affecting her" Daniela said. "She's usually so easy going or tries not to show her insecurities, though I guess sharing your body can do that to a person".

"I'll help her" Remus promised.

"We'll help her" Sirius corrected him taking his hand once more.

"So will we" Harry piped in and Hermione nodded. Ron shrugged but nodded as well.

Danny smiled and turned back to the wall.

She had no doubt that her friends would work things through. Actually, besides the de-aging, she liked this world a lot more. Though from the butterflies in her stomach when she looked at a certain dreamy blonde, maybe the de-aging wasn't such a bad thing.

" _I just…send me a sign" Ava demanded of the sky dramatically making Eva roll her eyes and laugh. Ava looked affronted before she too broke down into giggles._

" _Excuse me Miss" said a nervous looking teen. He seemed to stand out against the dark background that the twins were just now noticing._

" _Yes?" Ava asked before the boy handed her a small pot of flowers and a picture._

" _These are for you" he said before handing them over._

" _Oh, uh thank you. Um here" she said reaching into her pocket with the money bags and pulled out a few coins._

" _Uh thank you miss" the boy said surprised before running off._

" _How much did you give him?"_

" _No clue, never learned magical money. Hell, never learned British money."_

" _What are those" Eva asked._

 _Ava looked at them before a smile spread over her face and she shook her head. "Oh Celia, you're good" she whispered._

" _What do you mean?" Eva asked growing impatient._

" _This" she said holding up a picture. 'With Love from Celia' was signed at the bottom. "Is the Dog star, the brightest star" she smiled._

" _Ah, Sirius. But what about the flowers?"_

" _My favorite" she answered smelling the stock with multiple purple little bulbs. "They're called Lupinus, more commonly known as Lupins" she laughed._

Fred, George, Harry, Remus and Sirius burst out laughing. Ginny cheered while Luna clapped and even Neville had a small smile on his face.

Bill and Charlie were shaking their heads and chuckling while Moody snorted and raised his flask to the beaming Remus and Sirius.

Harry leaned over but couldn't reach them so he sent his uncles a thumbs up as Hermione nodded her head happily.

Danny was busy muttering about disappearing and sneaky aunts.

 _Eva burst out laughing "Well" she tried to wheeze through. "You did ask for a sign."_

 _Ava smiled, "Yes I did" she grinned thoughtfully. She called Binky who took the flowers with care before popping off._

" _So" Eva said catching her breath. "Does that mean your doubts are gone?"_

" _Oh, I'm sure this…" she looked around them. "Change will make me a bit off every now and then, but yes. This has soothed me over"._

" _So you're still going to seduce them?" she asked with a cheeky smiled._

 _Ava raised her brows with a playful coy look. "Well they are my mates, so yes. IF some sister would ever let me get back to them!"_

" _I swear; you must be the second hornist virgin I know" Eva said._

" _Who's the first?"_

" _Me" she answered simply._

" _Come on" Ava laughed, "We need to pick up the stuff and meet Dumbledore. We seem to have walked into the bad neighborhood."_

" _What makes you say that?" Eva asked sarcastically as they went to walk before they collided with someone coming out of a shop._

 _The man straightened himself out with a huff until he caught sight of the stunning women and offered them a small bow. There was an odd gleam in his eye, like he was very happy he had run into them._

 _The spark of recognition in not only in their minds but also in his eyes made the girls tense._

 _He was an attractive man with long white blonde hair and cool light blue almost grey eyes. He had strong aristocratic features, almost like Sirius' but sharper._

 _He had on expensive looking deep green and black robes while his hand gripped his snake handled cane._

Remus and Sirius yelled out "NO!" when they spotted him.

"Not him!" Harry said panicking as Ron and the other Weasleys shot the man a look of extreme distaste.

"Oh no" Hermione whispered.

"Oh yes" Moody said sneering at the picture.

 _There, blocking their way and showing no signs of moving, was Lucius Malfoy._

" _He did" Ava answered seriously to her sister's question._

 **A/N:** Some fun with Lucius coming up. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence.**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may definitely seem like that at times. This is a mix of the movies and books. Ok, last chapter with the wall picture thing. I explore a little more things about werewolf possibilities in this one and a lot more later on. This chapter has…well the title says it all. Enjoy.

Chapter 4: Good Old Dick Punch.

 _"My, my" Lucius' voice slid over them. Eva thought it felt like a snake wrapping around her while Ava was thinking that the dementors were better company_.

 _He hadn't even said a full sentence yet and the twins already knew he was bad news and wanted to get away._

 _"You must be the lovely Bedlam twins I have been hearing so much about"._

 _"Yes" they answered shortly._

 _When they didn't introduce which was which he continued. "Do you know who I am?"_

 _"A shampoo model" Eva quipped and Ava held in a snort._

 _"I am Lucius Malfoy, perhaps you've heard of me?"_

 _"Yes" they said again._

 _With that Ava turned slightly and took Eva's arm walking them away at a fast pace never fully turning her back on him._

 _Lucius followed._

 _People saw the charging women with the blonde and retreated further in the shadows. This was almost as bad as being alone with Malfoy in a dark alley, something neither wanted._

 _"And which is Ms. Ava and Eva" he asked blocking their paths again. Eva tensed when she noticed they had walked close to a little alcove, if he were to attack them no one would see and she doubted anyone here would try to help._

 _Ava didn't take her eyes off of him. Her instincts, old and new, were saying to keep him where she could see him._

 _"I'm Ava" she said, her usually feminine tone taking on a slightly smoker affect, like she had just woken up._

 _"I'm Eva" Eva said, her own soothing voice like steel._

 _"Ah, so that would make you the Gryffindor" he aimed at Eva with barely concealed distaste. "And you my dear, are the Slytherin" he finished after allowing his eyes to travel over both twins' forms at a languid pace._

 _"I hardly see how labels matter" Eva said._

 _"And our eyes are up here" spat Ava._

 _"Of course, though now if I remember correctly you were trying to help your father get better laws for werewolves. What an odd and noble cause for a Slytherin" he told with a hint of a condescending note._

 _"I believe in equal rights for everyone. Werewolves shouldn't be punished just because they're sick, it's not their faults"._

 _"Hmmm" he hummed neutrally. "I was wondering if I could speak to you alone some time"._

 _"I'm afraid, Mr. Malfoy" Eva said not liking how the man eyed either of them, but there was an added calculated gleam when he looked at her sister. "That we are very busy, this is as alone as you'll ever get her"._

 _"No need to be so defensive" he tried to sooth but for every step forward he took they took one back. "I merely wanted to speak to her about a worthy cause, full of hopefully likeminded people."_

 _"By likeminded I assume you mean Slytherins and I can assure you that that is all I would have in common with your group" Ava told him. "I'm a snake, not a lemming"._

 _Lucius' lip tightened. Something about these girls frustrated and made him loose his cool and calm exterior like no other!_

 _A skill the twins had spent a life time perfecting._

 _He didn't really understand what she had meant by that, but he understood attitude when it was given to him._

 _He had to keep trying, he needed her on his side. Oh, what he could do for the cause with a Bedlam in their ranks._

 _"I don't think it would be in your best interest to mock this group. They are many and have a very powerful leader."_

 _"That's what all cults say" Eva commented with a sigh as if she were bored._

 _"Especially ones with worthless leaders" Ava added looking him dead in the eye._

 _Lucius was so shocked he spoke before he could stop himself._

 _"You dare call the Dark Lord worthless?!"_

 _"Darth Vader's here!?" Eva asked and they perked up._

 _Lucius' brows furrowed. "No, I speak of He Who Must Not Be Named"._

 _The twins blinked._

 _"Surely you know of him"._

 _"How are we supposed to know if he doesn't have a name" Ava asked like it was the simplest thing._

 _"He has a name" the pale man's face soon began to take on color._

 _"Oh, but you don't know it? That's weird" Eva said. At this point they were just messing with him till they could find a way out._

 _"His name is Lord Voldemort!" he all but yelled making the shadows hiss._

 _"Oh him" Eva scoffed._

 _"Lame" Ava muttered. "I thought he was talking about someone powerful, or at least scary"._

 _"He is the most powerful-"._

 _"Look" Eva interrupted him as they began scooting to a more open area. "We can't be scared of someone who didn't have a nose. Or not only tried to kill a baby, but was then killed by said baby"._

 _"Yeah, if he's so powerful and great how come he got taken down by a dirty diaper" Ava added like he was stupid._

 _Lucius' mouthed dropped. These girls were obviously suicidal, the Dark Lord still had many supporters._

 _"Now if you'll excuse us, we have a meeting with the headmaster" Ava told him with a small cocky smirk matching her sister's making his nostrils flare._

 _"Oh yes" Lucius spat trying to control his temper. "I'm sure Dumbledore is having a field day trying to cover up that half breed beast Lupin"._

 _Ava who was mid turn froze while the smirk was replaced by unimaginable fury. Lucius didn't see the amber slowly take over the green._

 _She began bearing her teeth, unbeknownst to her, her canines had slightly elongated. Though it was just barely._

 _Eva sucked in a deep breath and made an 'oh shit' face before placing a hand on Ava's shoulder. This was so not only would it hopefully calm her, but also stop her from facing the blonde and expose her new nature._

 _She didn't know if it was actually possible with werewolves of this world, but she didn't want to find out if her sister could turn without the full moon._

 _"What did you say?" Ava hissed in a deadly tone._

 _"Oh, yes. Not too much of a shock there. Always something off about that sickly creature" he taunted. He knew when he had hit a sore spot, and he realized he had hit the jackpot. "Him and that filth Black. Far too close those two were, but misfits like to stick together."_

 _"Though" he continued. "Look how it ended for them, and that blood-traitor Potter. Some would say they got their just desserts, what with being dangerous freaks and all"._

 _Ava's frame began to shake slightly as she fought the urge to spin and deck him._

"Don't do it" Remus yelled. "He'll hurt you" he, along with Sirius, were still trying to stand. They did not like Malfoy anywhere near her.

"He's goading her!" Sirius added angrily.

"You won't be breaking free lads" Moody told them. "You might as well watch, the ladies look like they can handle themselves."

"But they hardly know any magic!" Sirius sputtered.

"And Ava doesn't even have her wand!" agreed Remus.

"Don't let them see you acting like this" said Danny. "The twins don't need magic to take someone down."

 _"Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are two of the most amazing men ever. James Potter was a hero, and so was Lily Potter. All of them were and are certainly better than a pompous, bigoted, spineless coward who kisses the feet of a half-blooded psychopath!" Ava ranted breathing hard as her muscles tensed and she tried to concentrate on Eva's hand._

 _"How dare-!" he began but was cut off by Eva once again._

 _"Hand out any diaries lately" she sneered looking at him like he was something she stepped in._

 _Lucius paled further and his breathing shortened. 'They can't know' he tried to reassure himself, 'But what if they do?'_

 _Almost in a blind panic he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Eva._

 _This was his first mistake. Then he opened his mouth and made his second._

 _"Imp-"._

 _Before he could even finish the word Eva ducked down while Ava spun around._

 _"Dick punch" she yelled as she squatted and punched him square in the dick as hard as she could._

 _Seeing as her and Eva worked out every day and could bench almost twice their weight, it was very hard._

 _Now this all took a matter of seconds, but to the now silently screaming blonde, it felt like a lifetime._

 _Finally, he hit the ground curled up and the twins' eyes widened before smirks overtook their faces._

 _His face was stuck in a silent scream as tears fell._

 _"Oh I'm sorry" Ava said sarcastically. "Did I hurt your little wand?"_

 _"Lot of good it did you, not like you've ever put it to good use. Bibobdy-bobbody-boya!" Eva laughed._

 _They were high on adrenaline._

 _"Hit you with a little wingardiumlevi-fuck you!" Ava added._

 _"Come on, let's go" Eva said but Ava stooped down again._

 _"And if I ever hear you speak out against them again, this will seem like a slap on the wrist. Trying to hurt children, you disgust me. The only freak I see…is you" she whispered to him before straightening out._

 _"Oh and go ahead and try to press charges, tell them about how the mighty and amazing pureblood got taken down muggle style" Eva said with a hair flip as they walked out of Knockturn Alley._

 _Its inhabitants made sure to stay out of their way._

"Whoa" the twins breathed as the pictures showed the girls shopping and sending things back with Binky.

"Told you they didn't need wands" Danny smirked at the others shocked faces.

"Yes, that was much more affective" Luna agreed pleasantly.

"That was amazing!" Ginny squealed.

"Bloody amazing" Ron added.

"It was pretty great" Neville laughed. He didn't think he'd ever be able to look at the Malfoys the same way again.

"A bit hot headed, but certainly knew where to hit a wizard" Moody said almost proudly. "Constant vigilance!"

"Well I definitely wouldn't want to get on either of their bad sides" Bill commented and the other males agreed.

Charlie even crossed his legs. He hated Malfoy too, but that was a pain they could all feel. "I think I heard a crunch" he told them.

"She...she punched him" Remus said amazed, dazed, and a little turned on.

Sirius beamed, "That's our girl". He licked his lips as he thought of the fiery woman.

"It's a bit funny" Hermione said trying to cover her smile. "Maybe not the smartest move, but they were right, about all of it. And I doubt Malfoy will want to explain what happened. Eva got him in the metaphorical bullocks, and then Ava finished the, well in the real ones" she told them with a blush.

Harry commented with a head nod. "Malfoy's too proud to reveal all that, plus it looked like he wanted to gain favor or control them. Revealing that he failed would damage his ego. That would probably hurt even more than Ava's fists."

"Well you would know" Ron joked, "You showed him up last year".

"Oh look" Luna pointed to the wall. "Their back at Hogwarts. Yes, that's how I felt when I actually looked at it for the first time too".

 _The girls were in awe of the magical castle._

 _"Wow" they breathed._

 _"You ready?" Eva asked._

 _"Am I still bleeding?"_

 _"No"._

 _"My eyes still amber?"_

 _"No"._

 _"Then let's do this, you wanna talk or me?"_

 _"We'll see how it goes. Wish Danny was here; she likes him better than we do" Eva grumbled._

 _Ava snorted "If it was up to Danny we'd be gathering our favorite characters- er people, and telling them EVERYTHING"._

 _"True" Eva laughed as they made the trek up. "She has zero patience."_

 _"Yeah" Ava said also laughing. "She'd probably show them our lives, their lives, and everything we just did" they started to laugh harder until they trailed off looking at each other and around in thought._

 _"You…you don't think-" Eva asked._

 _"Nooo…no" Ava said though neither looked very sure._

Danny cleared her throat and scratched the back of her neck ignoring the others amused glances.

 _"'Ello there" said a gruff voice as a huge man walked up. He was so tall the girls almost hurt their necks looking up._

 _Hagrid._

 _"Hello" they replied pleasantly._

 _"You wouldn' happen ter be here to see the headmaster, would ya?"_

 _"Actually we are" they smiled._

 _"Right then" he told them with a kind smile. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid" he shook their hands and the girls giggled from the full body shakes. "I'll take you to him."_

 _"Thank you Hagrid" Ava said. "I'm-" she looked at her hair as if to make sure she was right, "Ava and this is Eva"._

 _"Oh I know, haven' seen you since yer first year. Yer Dad is a great man" he told them as he led them through the halls. "Yer grandma is a fine woman and only nice things could have been said about your Ma" he told them genuinely._

 _What he said about their first year was food for thought, it explained how Malfoy knew their houses._

 _"Thank you" they smiled softly at him._

 _"Well 'ere you go" they stopped at the gargoyles. "If all goes well why don't ya stop by for a spot of tea every now and then"._

 _"That sounds great, thank you" Ava told him and the girls surprised the now beaming half giant with a hug._

 _"Righ' you are then" he said making a suspicious sniffing sound. "Oh and Ice Mice" he said before walking off._

 _They got onto the staircase and almost lost their balance as it began to move up._

 _"Come in" they heard Dumbledore say. Eva pointed out the empty portrait and Ava nodded. They'd have to be careful for his 'informants' from now on._

 _"Ah yes" he smiled at them in his grandfatherly way._

 _Still, they avoided actual eye contact._

 _"Missus Bedlam" he said motioning for them to sit down. "Lemon drop?"_

 _"No thank you" Eva said._

 _"Thanks" Ava said putting her hand out for one. He looked momentarily startled before a pleased smiled spread._

 _Usually he could find no one to share his love of the sour candy._

 _"You should try lemonheads" she spoke again._

 _Candy was a neutral subject she could handle discussing with him. It was a distraction enough to stop her from blowing their covers and yelling, maybe even smacking him with some of those heavy looking books._

 _"Are they a muggle candy?" he asked interested._

 _"Yes, they're sour but a little chewy on the outside."_

 _"Well I will definitely have to find some" he told her. He leaned back slightly, "Now I have been contacted by your solicitor and your account manager. Both have given me great reason to believe you would be exceptional additions to our staff"._

 _Both twins smiled pleasantly but remained quiet._

 _He turned to Eva, "I am a little surprised that you didn't apply to be Professor Snape or Vector's assistants seeing as your fist two masters are in Runes and Potions."_

 _"I believe it would do more good to help open the children's minds to the actual wonders of the muggle world."_

 _"Very true, and I see here you Ms. Bedlam" he aimed at Ava. "Do have your masters in Defense Against the Dark Arts, as well as many others such as astrology and you even qualify to teach choir."_

 _"Yes, and I believe I can help Professor Lupin take his class to the next level. Perhaps, if he's willing, even bring in a bit of muggle defense. Just in case they are ever trapped without their wands."_

 _"How novel" he said happily. 'These two would be perfect additions to the cause! Especially if I have to reopen the order' he thought to himself._

 _"Excuse me sir" Ava said. "But where do you get your robes, they're fabulous"._

 _She would butter him up a bit before Eva used her sweet and innocent face to actually address things that needed to be done._

 _Dumbledore looked like he met Santa and his soulmate all rolled into one._

 _"I will owl you the address, I'm sure you'll love it"._

 _"Sir, we have two more things to bring up" Eva told him delicately. "You see Ava somehow lost her wand in the Forbidden Forest and we were wondering if we could have permission to get it back?"_

 _Albus smiled at them, a twinkle in his blue eyes. He was pretty sure he knew how she had lost it._

 _"Of course, and the other thing?"_

 _"Well, we were told to inform you that Ava is a werewolf, but don't worry! Not only will I be able to watch both her and Professor Lupin on our property but we'll have another live in assistant"._

 _Ava looked at her funny for the moment before she caught the movement of Eva's hand going into her pocket. It looked like her arm was going further than it should._

 _Extendable charm, did she have that too?_

 _As she thought that she stuck her hand into her other pocket and found she did. She also touched something that she knew well, eyeliner._

 _An idea hit her, one she was sure had hit her sister just before._

 _"An assistant?" he asked. He felt bad for the young woman though another part of him thought this was a blessing for two reasons._

 _One, Remus wouldn't be so alone and two, he had another connection to the werewolves._

 _"Yes, we'll introduce him when school starts. He's not back from vacation yet" she smiled._

"Who is she talking about?" Remus asked.

"No clue" Danny mumbled.

 _"That sounds reasonable, may I ask his name?"_

 _"His…name" Eva drawled and Ava fought a laugh. "It's Sternly"._

 _"Sternly" Albus said making it sound like the bullshit it was. "Sternly…"_

 _"Gray, Sternly Gray" Ava told him with a blank face._

Danny burst out laughing.

"What, who is it?" Harry asked.

"Sirius" she gasped between chuckles.

"But he can't-" Hermione began confused.

"Never underestimate the power of a good makeup over" Danny told them laughing at the others shocked faces.

Sirius looked like his jaw was about to fall off. What could they do that would fool even Dumbledore?

 _"Well, I'll have to meet Mr. Gray before the next school year but I don't see any real problem there. And you have accommodations for you and Mr. Lupin?" he asked Ava._

 _"Yes sir" she tried not to smirk. "Actually we just purchased some property today. I believe you will agree it is fit for the job. Especially after we remodel a bit"._

 _"Oh" he asked amusedly. "And may I ask where this place is?"_

 _"Of course, though I'm sure you'll understand that eventually we'll have to put up security measures"._

 _"Of course" he agreed. He'd just have to make sure he was on the list of people allowed in._

 _"I believe you know the Shrieking Shack" Eva told him with a pleased smirk._

 _Dumbledore looked momentarily surprised before he began laughing. Well, that was unexpected though it was probably the best solution._

 _"So do we have the job?" Ava asked biting her lip._

 _"Well, everything seems in order so yes, I dare say you do" he told them and the twins beamed._

 _"Thank you sir"._

 _"Yes, thank you!"_

 _"I'm sure you will get all the details about staff meetings and things of that nature from Professor Lupin. I do look forward to see what you bring to the next school year as well as adding Ms. Vargas as an official Hogwarts student" he told them pleasantly._

 _"Oh, and if you should ever need to talk, or anything of that nature" he told them looking at them over his half-moon glasses. "You can always come to me."_

 _He was frustrated that they still didn't make eye contact, but he soothed himself with the knowledge that he had time._

 _Time to earn their trust and bring them over to the cause._

 _He had a feeling that the Bedlam twins would prove to be most useful._

 _The girls made their way down the steps, just as they reached the last one they came face to face with Snape._

 _Eva grabbed Ava's arm when she jumped._

 _Her sister had a habit of punching first when she got scared._

 _"You" he said with a raised brow at Eva. "What are you doing here?" it wasn't a very pleasant tone of voice, but not completely unpleasant either._

 _"We've just been added to the staff. Now we're work buddies" Eva said cheerfully._

 _Severus tensed, 'They must have just gotten the job from that damn werewolf'._

 _"Oh and what is it you're teaching?" he asked silkily._

 _"I'm the assistant professor to the muggle studies professor and my sister Ava here will be helping Professor Lupin."_

 _Severus stood stock still looking like he had swallowed a lemon whole._

 _Eva felt a bit sympathetic since she knew that was his dream job, though she was pretty sure he just spread the news of Remus' ailment…so she wasn't that sympathetic._

 _She liked the man, but that didn't cloud her judgment and blind her._

 _She just wanted to help him, a task she could see would be slow and most likely painstaking._

 _"I see" he said lowly before turning to Ava. He remembered she had jumped on Lupin's back with Black._

 _His expression darkened. 'They probably helped the brat free Black!'_

Sirius fidgeted and Remus patted his back. The raven haired man didn't like Ava around the greasy git. Remus had apologized to Snape, or at least tried to but even he didn't like her so close to the potions master either.

Harry watched nervously. He knew what they had told him about Snape really being a good man, but three years of bullying and resentment couldn't just vanish overnight.

He still felt a little sick when he thought of the beautiful Eva having a crush on the man, but at least he knew she wasn't a push over.

She knew all about his faults, she had said she just couldn't help being drawn to him. Harry couldn't fault her for that.

 _"Are you aware of his…predicament?" he drawled out slowly and the twins almost fell over when he finally finished the word._

 _"You mean that he'll probably steal all of my chocolate? Yeah, but it's ok. I've always been more of a gum person anyway. What about you? Let me guess, suckers? You look like one" Ava told him with a smile._

 _"Sucker enthusiast, she means" Eva quickly clarified sending Ava the stink eye._

 _"Yeah, that" Ava amended though her smirk stayed._

 _"I was speaking about his_ ** _lycanthropy_** _" Severus said through tight lips. "You were there when he transformed." He knew the blue haired one was taunting him, but it was the green haired one's soft tones that got to him._

 _He wasn't used to such things, at least not since he was a child._

 _"Ohhhh" Ava said like she had no clue. "That thing, well it's not so bad. I'm honestly more worried about the chocolate thing. I usually don't share food" she told him._

 _"It's not very nice to go spreading that around" Eva told him gently. To know one thing, and to witness it were very different._

 _She knew Severus was spiteful and held a grudge, but to see him try to do this to Remus really made her heart heavy._

 _"He is-" Severus began but Ava cut him off. She saw the sad look on Eva's face._

 _"Still a professor here and deserves the same respect as you. We need to be going"._

 _They started to walk off but Snape wasn't done._

 _"He's dangerous. He's a werewolf!" he all but yelled, face red from being dismissed._

 _"And you're a death eater" Ava shot back. "If the parents have no problem with that, then they better shut up about this."_

 _"Remus didn't choose his affliction" Eva added with a head shake._

 _Severus went to open his mouth but he was once again caught in an ocean of blue. However, this time the wide eyes showed deep disappointment._

 _He was so stunned at the small pang he felt in his chest, he never even thought to look into Eva's mind._

 _"Come on" Ava said pulling Eva away._

 _They didn't relax until they made it outside._

 _"You had to bait him huh" Eva asked sternly though she couldn't stop the small lip twitch._

 _"Are you saying that you aren't going to tease Remus and Sirius" Ava asked with raised brow._

 _"Point, but you just dived in on Severus"._

 _"I'm an asshole" she shrugged. "I thought we covered this"._

 _"Let's just get your wand and go back. I don't know about you, but I need a nap"._

 _"Ok, into the spooky forest we go" Ava muttered. "At least the floating soul demons are gone"._

 _"By the way" Ava smirked and Eva raised a brow. "If Snape is busy fighting with me, how will he feel when my oh so sweet sister comforts him?"_

 _Eva stopped moving briefly and stared at Ava. She basically just said she was making it so Severus would see Eva as someone he could find solace in, therefor possibly bringing them closer together._

 _"You Slytherin" she laughed and Ava simply wiggled her brows._

 _They walked deep in until Ava saw her maple wood wand. She sighed in relief as she picked it up, she may not be an expert at using it yet but it was kind of essential in this world._

 _"Good now let's…um" Eva said looking around. It was Ava's turn to face palm._

 _They were lost._

"Saw that coming" Danny mumbled to the others. "They have terrible sense of direction".

 _"This way?" Ava suggested with a question._

 _This soon proved to be a problem as they walked further in to a point where the sun was blocked from the trees._

 _It was so dark here the girls could barely make out each other. Though Ava's eyes kept trying to adjust making her groan and rub them in annoyance._

 _"Shit" Eva cursed when she stepped in something sticky. "Just great" she huffed trying to free her boot._

 _"Shhh" Ava said freezing. She heard weird clicking noises, there were so many it made her head buzz._

 _"What?" Eva asked turning to her._

 _"There's…something here. I can hear it" she scrunched up her face. "I can smell it almost"._

 _"Ava" Eva whispered looking behind her sister._

 _"But what is it?" Ava continued. She blinked rapidly as her sight still tried to adjust._

 _"Ava" Eva said with more stress._

 _"What the hell is this" Ava asked as she leaned down towards Eva's shoe. She was standing in what looked like loose silk thread._

 _"Ava!" Eva whisper yelled._

 _"What?" she asked looking up._

 _Eva pointed to behind her. "There's something behind you" she said._

 _Ava slowly stood and turned before her now focused and sharpened vision told her she was face to face with the biggest spider she had ever seen._

 _For a minute no one moved, they didn't even blink._

 _Not Eva._

 _Not Ava._

 _Not even the pony sized spider._

 _And then all hell broke loose._

 _"AHHHHHHHH" the twins screamed, which was definitely a bad idea seeing as not only did the spider screech back, but it's siblings decided to come see what was going on._

"Run!" Ron yelled at the screen snapping the others out of their shock. They began to yell similar orders.

 _The twins spun around to run but were quickly surrounded._

 _Ava punched one that got too close before three of them were blasted back. She turned to Eva in surprise who was looking at her own holly wood wand like she didn't just use it to kick some spider ass._

 _"Hell yeah" she breathed. "Confringo!" she shouted before making an ew face when she was covered with spider cuts._

 _"Nasty" Ava said before she started cursing them too. "Diffindo!" she yelled slicing two next to her._

 _Eva was yelling and getting into it while Ava was trying to find a way out._

 _"Take that" Eva yelled battling more. "And that. Yeah, suck it spider." Suddenly she screamed out and Ava spun seeing a large bite on Eva's forearm tearing her clothes and pushing out blood and venom._

 _"NO!" Ava screamed. " **Sectumsempra"** she yelled and it screamed out as it was cut in half. _

_"Eva, come on" she said to a now sweating Eva._

 _"No, we can take them" she said though her speach became alarmingly slurred. "Eat a dick spider."_

 _Ava grabbed her and threw her over her shoulder and started running through a hole she blasted in their ranks._

 _"No, hey don't run you eight legged bitches. Fight me!" Eva demanded as the poison started to make its way through her system._

"Is there something for that?" Danny asked close to tears.

"If they get her here in time" Moody said. "Is anyone here good at potions?"

"I used to be, but I'm a bit rusty" Sirius offered and the others added that they were passable.

"What about you Daniela?" Luna asked.

Danny was about to answer in the negative when suddenly a formula began to form in her mind. Almost on auto piolet she went over to the cabinet in the corner. "Yes, I believe I am. Better yet, there seems to be some made so we just have to-".

Before she could finish, Ava's yell cut her off as she jumped over a fallen spider.

" _We're almost out" she promised Eva as she saw the edge of the forest near. She almost cried out with relief when she saw the familiar Whomping Willow._

 _"I can take 'em" delusional Eva promised._

 _"Fucking Gryffindor!" Ava huffed before she jumped and almost slid them out, falling and rolling the last few feet._

 _Luckily, the arachnoids stopped at the edge before retreating in defeat. It was too bright and too open for them._

 _Ava stood over Eva breathing hard and looking at her worriedly._

 _"Don't worry I'll call for-"._

 _"Duck" Eva cut in._

 _"What? No, why would I call for a duck. I'll-Ah!" she cried out as a branch suddenly smacked her midsection and sent her flying before she collided with a tree with a sickening crack._

 _"Ava" Eva tried to call out._

 _"After all that shit" Ava muttered in pain curling up. "I get taken down by nature. I call bullshit!"_

 _Eva, who was now shaking slightly mustered up her strength as now she felt heavy and weak._

 _"Binky!"_

 _Suddenly the small elf appeared before she cried out in distress at seeing her charges hurt. With a snap of her fingers Eva and Ava flew to her and they disappeared._

Suddenly the twins were on the ground with a crying Binky who ran up to Danny, grabbed the vial, and practically shoved it down a shaking and convulsing Eva's throat.

Ava was laying on her side coughing wetly.

Danny was running between the two though Ava motioned to Eva.

She looked up and saw the panicked Remus and Sirius and tried to stretch out. "Oh hello ther-" she tried to act sexy before more coughs racked her frame and she pulled her hand back to see it covered in blood.

"Ava come here!" Remus yelled. She was bleeding and Danny and Binky were busy with Eva.

"Damn it, I still can't get up!" Sirius shouted with tearful eyes. He was still desperately trying to break Danny's hold.

"Ava" Eva said forcing herself up. She wasn't shaking so much though before she could continue she had to run over to a bush and puke her brains out.

"Is she ok?" Ava questioned between hacks as she slowly stood herself up. She flinched and almost doubled over making some people cry out.

Harry was clawing at the couch trying to get up while Ron tried to roll off of it.

"Danny, is she ok" she repeated and Daniela nodded before she saw how pale Ava was.

She pulled back Ava's jacket and saw her wounds reopened.

"You're bleeding" she whispered before running her hands over her trying to heal her. She didn't notice the blood Ava had rubbed on her jacket from her mouth.

"Let us up! She has internal bleeding" Remus pleaded.

"What?" Danny asked wide eyed before looking at Ava who tried to wave them off.

"I'm fine, Eva's the one you need to look at. Hey" she squinted at Danny suddenly. "Did you change your hair?"

"No, now let me look you over."

"Binky will help" Binky said as she handed Danny a potion to give her before going back to the still heaving Eva.

"I told you I-" she was cut off by the loudest cough yet and when she pulled her hand away Remus and Sirius shouted while Danny and Hermione screamed. Other's cried out when they saw what it was. There was a huge wad of blood in her hand with a small strand leading to her mouth.

"Oh" she said blinking at it before speaking in a very serious and matter of fact voice. "I was wrong".

With that she suddenly crumpled to the ground.

Danny was so distraught that her spell was broken letting Remus and Sirius fling themselves on Ava.

Sirius grabbed Remus' wand and began chanting as Remus lifted her and started to rush off to their room.

"They'll save her right?" Ginny asked with a lip quiver.

"I'm sure they will, they know what they're doing" Neville tried to comfort her, though all the blood made him feel woozy.

"We need to get help" Bill said.

"You can't tell anyone what's happened or who's here. Literally, another spell of mine" Daniela muttered as she looked between Eva, who Hermione and Luna were trying to help, and the hallway that the others went.

Harry ran a hand through his hair before punching the couch. He felt useless.

A somber Fred and George placed a hand on each of his shoulders in support. This had all turned so quickly.

"They'll be fine mate" Ron tried to reassure him. "Professor Lupin and Sirius are smart, they'll help her. Plus, look" he pointed at Hermione who was going through the cabinet with Moody. "They'll find something."

"Bill and I can go to Saint Mungo's and Diagon Alley to get some more stuff you may not have." Charlie told her, they didn't plan on telling people about what they saw, they just wanted to help.

"Ok, just think of this room and you should be able to make it back" Danny said before rushing off with more potions for Ava.

"I hope so" Harry said. He felt like he had been handed the world and watched it ripped away in a matter of moment.

"I really hope so" he said.

################################################################################################################################

Remus gently laid Ava out on her bed as Sirius finished all the healing spells he knew. Which, since he had been healing Moony for a good while, was a lot.

"Here" he said passing the wand back. He jumped aside for Binky who was crying as she poured something down Ava's throat.

The she elf snapped her fingers and now Ava was in a green nightgown. She walked out muttering about her good girls and how she had a tree to take out.

Remus did a diagnostic spell and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he slumped on the bed.

"She'll be ok" Sirius whispered as he got on her other side.

They pulled the blankets over the three of them and curled over and embraced her sleeping form while looking into each other's eyes.

Remus slowly moved a hand up to Sirius' face and gently touched his cheek making the other man's eyes close in bliss.

"We'll be ok now" Sirius said when he locked eyes with Remus again.

Remus gave him a small half smile before letting the night's exhaustion catch up with him.

Sirius was the last to fall asleep, mainly because he was afraid he'd wake up and find out all of this was just a wonderful dream.

He'd find himself still in his cold cell dirty and thinking of Harry.

Slowly he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer so with one last squeeze to the other two, gave into blackness.

################################################################################################################################

Almost two hours went by and almost everyone found themselves back in their seats.

Eva eventually stopped vomiting and gratefully took the nausea potion from Bill. She thanked Binky for magically cleaning her teeth before she started to walk off to the room with her name on it.

Suddenly she ran back in yelling and pointing at everyone before looking at Danny and Harry for explanations.

"Yeah about that…" Daniela said swinging her clasped hands in front of her.

"You remember what you thought of Daniela's patience?" Harry joked.

"You-you" Eva tried as she was still pointing at everyone before Luna walked over and shook her finger.

"Hello" Luna said. "It's very nice to meet you. I liked watching you on the wall" she told her honestly.

Eva blinked open mouthed for a second before she grabbed the blonde and hugged the life out of her.

"Where's Neville?" she asked.

The gangly baby faced blondish boy hesitantly stepped forward and Eva dragged him into the hug.

He blushed and looked wildly around for a minute before settling into the gesture. It did feel nice.

Luna was very happy with the hug.

"Precious little beans!" Eva squealed happily.

"Group hug!" Fred and George chanted as they joined.

Finally, everyone pulled back and Ginny put her chin up and stepped forward with only a minimal tint to her cheeks.

"Let me guess" Eva smiled. "This would be the badass and fierce Ms. Ginny?"

Ginny smiled, "Yes" she answered simply making her brothers shake their heads.

Eva slowly turned to Danny who was desperately trying to avoid eye contact. "Is it just me" she started and her friend glared at her. "Or did you have a little work done, I mean come on Danny" she teased "We're only twenty-four, little young for improvements".

"I woke up like this" Danny huffed.

"That's what they all say" Eva teased before the petite girl smacked her arm making her laugh.

"So you're younger and you were so antsy you brought a bunch of people here and I'm guessing told them their story."

"More or less" she admitted.

"Wow" Eva teased her.

"Are you that surprised?" came the weak voice of Ava as Remus and Sirius helped her onto a couch making some of the others crowd her until Remus let loose a small growl.

He looked embarrassed but she simply patted his arm talking about how hot he sounded.

Harry, Danny, and Eva were some of the only ones he didn't growl at and they hugged her, hesitantly on Harry's part, before giving her room to breathe.

"No I'm not" Eva admitted. "We all have our flaws; I mean I've been told I talk a lot. Though you guys never get mad about it and you usually let me finish what I want to say. But everyone has flaws, it'd be weird if they didn't you know? Though-".

"We get it" Danny and Ava teased and she stuck her tongue out.

"So Danny has no patience" she continued and the Spanish girl huffed. "I talk a lot, and Ava has no real filter."

"Hey! Fuck you, I have a fucking filter!" her twin argued.

"And such great restraint" Danny added with a smirk prompting the blue haired beauty to flip her off.

She snuggled further into Remus and Sirius, quite happy with how clingy they were being.

"Are you alright there Kitten?" Sirius asked looking her over and she had to stop from sighing and batting her lashes.

"Do you need anything Love" Remus asked and she beamed at them.

"No, this is perfect. You're perfect. Very happy, kind of hungry and horny" she told them.

"Like we said" Danny face palmed as Remus and Sirius laughed. "No filter."

"Like your ability to wait for things to happen" Ava shot back.

"You never told us what you were doing before all this" Hermione reminded.

She didn't know the girls well enough yet to know that they were just teasing each other.

Daniela smirked and both sets of twins rubbed their hands together in anticipation. That look spelled out fun.

"Well I sort of found myself in front of the Daily Prophet holding a very interesting contract for one creepy crawly reporter".

"No way!" the twins explained in excitement.

"What did it say?"

"Did you squish her?" they asked bouncing up and down on their seats.

Harry laughed as Eva was leaning against him and Remus and Sirius were sort of forced to bounce with Ava, seeing as they were still holding onto her.

"No" Danny laughed before shrugging. "Well, in a way I guess you could say that" she admitted and they cheered.

"I'm sorry" Neville spoke up, "But who did you squish?"

"Well I'll show you" Danny told them.

"More wall pictures?" Ron groaned, his leg was cramping and he was a bit worried Dumbledore would know they were missing. He didn't need another howler.

"Wall pictures?" the twins asked.

"You'll love them" Fred and George smirked.

"Well, let's get on with it" said Moody. "We have things to do".

Suddenly the wall began to flash pictures and Ava and Eva's eyes widened.

 _Daniela stumbled and fell back on a wooden chair._

 _"Are you ok Miss?" a pretty receptionist asked her._

 _"Um, yes thank you."_

 _"Well, Ms. Skeeter will see you now" she sent the young girl a sympathetic look making Danny blink._

 _"Alright, thank you" she said slowly walking towards where the lady pointed. She almost dropped the folder in hands._

 _As she adjusted the papers she glanced out a window before doing a double take at the reflection._

 _Her reflection._

 _Only it wasn't her. Well, it was but from years ago!_

 _She quickly clasped a hand over her mouth so she didn't freak out and cause a scene._

 _She made it to a door with the words 'Rita Skeeter: Top Reporter'._

 _'Rita-', Daniela cut herself off. 'Like Harry Potter? What the balls is going on?'_

 _She gave a light knock turning the door when she heard and excited "Come in!"_

 _She walked in and her eyes were immediately drawn to the squat short blonde with tight curls and bright red lipstick._

 _She had sharp glasses on that did nothing to hide the vicious and almost hungry gleam in her eye._

 _Her smile could probably curdle milk._

 _"Ah, Ms. Vargas" she said sounding like the phoniest sales woman in the world. "I was **so** excited when I got your letter. I am eager to learn about these stories you have for me"._

 _"Of course" Daniela said clearing her throat. She looked down at the papers in her hand and saw the word contract making a smile spread over her face. "Of course there is the matter of the contract first"._

 _"Oh yes" Skeeter looked like she swallowed a dung beetle. "I almost forgot, though I'm sure you know I am a woman of my word"._

 _"Yes, I know. Just consider this as more for my peace of mind" Danny said with a deceivingly sweet smile as the two woman had a bullshit standoff._

 _Danny lifts a brow and surprisingly Rita breaks eye contact first. 'These must be really good stories' Danny thinks as she moves to the chair, her eyes quickly scanning the sheet of parchment before she sat._

 _"Now about these stories-"._

 _"Ah-ah" the thirteen-year-old interrupted like a teacher chastising a child. "The contract first"._

 _Rita grinded her teeth but plastered on another smile as she reached for the paper. Her lids dropped slightly as she skimmed through it as if she were unimpressed or bored before one part nearly made them pop out._

 _"I can't write about any of these people!?" she demanded._

 _"No, you can't slander them. Lie, uncheck your 'facts' or try to put a bad spin on any of them' Daniela corrected as if it were no big deal._

 _Of course, to the gossip colonist it was a huge deal._

 _"But the people deserve to know the truth-"._

 _"And they will. The actual truth, look if you don't want it I'll take the stories elsewhere" the pretty teen sighed as she made a motion to stand._

 _"Wait!" Rita yelled out before leaning back and scrunching her brows. "How do I know the stories are even worth it"._

 _"They are from the very mouths of the people they are about, the same people who will back the stories up."_

 _Rita could practically see the galleons filling her vault._

 _"And this is an ongoing contract?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"I just have to verify everything through you?"_

 _"If it has to do with those people, but I mean think of the fame" Daniela's accent gained and alluring tone. "Rita Skeeter will not only be a household name, but remembered through the ages as the woman who uncovered the truth and saw justice done"._

 _She knew this was dramatic, but whatever worked._

 _She didn't think Rita understood the contract, or maybe she'd try to find a loophole. A loophole that wasn't there, Danny's magic was very strong and precise._

 _Rita, who in fact was thinking of finding a way around the contract, could already see the rewards and praise she would get for her pieces and allowed that to blind her. Something Danny was betting on._

 _It happened a lot with greedy people._

 _"I'll do it!" she said and shook Daniela's hand, even though she felt a tad silly doing a business deal with a child._

 _"Great, sign here. Prick your finger here please, yes I know it's not very pleasant. Do you swear that this is your signature?"_

 _At the affirmative there was a bright flash and the document multiplied into a full deck before zooming off until only one was left._

 _"What was that" Rita asked suspiciously._

 _"Oh, just going to where they need to be" Daniela waved it off. "Here you go, and I must now bid you good day"._

 _She stood and walked out._

 _"But-" Rita began hoping to get more out of the girl._

 _"I said good day!" was all she heard._

 _Rita practically tore open the folder and her eyes glazed as she saw the top story, there was even a list of which stories she was to print first and a not reminding her that that was in the contract as well._

 _As she flipped through titles she almost began drooling._

 _This was better than she thought!_

 _However, another thought hit her. She couldn't flourish or dig up any dirt on almost any of these people!_

 _She'd been had!_

The twins got on their knees and bowed. "We aren't worthy!" the chanted making her giggle.

Fred and George laughed the loudest before Harry decided to have some fun as well.

"I'm surprised you two didn't do the same to Sirius and Remus" he told them.

"Why would we?" they asked.

"Professor Lupin here was a fun teacher" Fred said and George took over.

"And being the only bloke to escape Azkaban is a pretty amazing feat".

"But why would we bow?" they asked again.

Hermione laughed while Ron smirked, finally happy knowing something that his two older brothers didn't.

"Didn't you hear what I called Remus earlier?" Harry asked and the red heads looked at each other before shaking their heads.

Now Ava, Eva, and Danny were giggling too.

"Moony, and then of course Sirius there is Padfoot" she pointed to the confused men who waved.

Fred and George's eyes began to grow.

"And Dad was Prongs, Pettigrew was Wormtail." Harry said looking down before Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder making him look up.

"Are- are you saying…?" they asked in awe.

Harry's grin was back as he swept his arms to his uncles. "Allow me to introduce, the Marauders!"

The boys looked at each other, then the marauders, then each other, then back again until suddenly they threw themselves down and copied Ava and Eva's chant.

Remus shook his head allowing some hairs to fall in his eyes as he tried to cover a smile with his hand. Sirius splayed his arms out as if soaking up the praise as he wiggled his dark brows.

Ava looked between the two with a smile.

They looked just how she imagined them, sort of like the movie but better. Though perhaps she was just bias.

She didn't see why Harry said Remus looked haggard or Sirius used to be handsome. Sure Remus looked tired, but he was still gorgeous.

Just like Sirius, who apart from obvious lack of nutrition, was also drop dead gorgeous though not in the exact way as Remus.

"So what did the contract say?" Ginny asked bringing Ava out of her stupor. She blinked and only just realized that the two men were also looking at her.

Remus had a soft smile while Sirius winked.

Ava blew them both a kiss and turned to Danny, she ignored Eva wiggling her brows at the three of them.

"Basically I gave her a list of people she couldn't bad mouth. She'd have to write to us and confirm witnesses and stories, and print one story a week in the order I gave her."

"And people think we're the bad influences" Eva joked.

"I told you, it's always the quiet ones" Ava said.

Danny's intelligent reply was to flip them off.

"I wonder what house you'll be in" Luna mused.

"Oh, Gryfindore for sure" Eva boasted.

"No way, Slytherin" said Ava.

"But she's brave!"

"So are Slytherins!"

"She's impulsive".

"So are some Slytherins".

"Ok, but she looks great in gold!"

"Damn it, you're right!" Ava agreed snapping her fingers.

"What does that have to do with it?" Neville asked.

Ava laughed and shrugged, "That's half the reason I like my house". She saw everyone stare, "What? I look good in silver, gold looks dirty to me, geez."

"Well whatever she is, we'll help her" Ginny promised.

"We don't doubt it, if there is one fierce friend here it's you." Ava told her.

"Yeah, I mean look at what you did when you realized Luna's whole house was picking on her."

"Wait what?" Ginny asked as her expression became thunderous and she spun to face a still smiling Luna. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"They don't mean harm" Luna said.

"Luna" Ava called as the twins each put an arm around her small shoulder. "That's a very sweet outlook honey, but they locked you outside this year. That could have been disasterous".

"What?!" Harry and Ginny yelled.

"It doesn't sound that bad" Ron said confused and Hermione nodded a little. The twins told her how she treated this girl before and she didn't want to be cruel, but she did come off a tad weird.

"Ron" Eva sighed. "What was wondering around the school this whole year?" she asked and Hermione gasped.

"Dementors" Sirius crocked when the red head didn't know the answer and Ron paled.

"Think of what could have happened to Luna" Eva said.

"Their behavior is not ok" Ava added.

"They just think I'm odd" Luna said though her tone was saddened.

"Well you aren't" Danny said walking up to her. "You're awesome, and even if you are weird that still gives them no right to treat you like this. They are supposed to be all about knowledge, but when someone comes around that thinks differently and doesn't close their minds off, they shun them".

"The whole school does" Eva said. "Look at how Hermione was treated first year".

Hermione blinked as she realized that that could have been her. Without Harry and Ron, what was happening to the small blonde could have happened to her.

Even now she knew some people talked about her behind her back, but it seemed the with Luna they didn't even bother to hide it.

Harry tried not to tear up as he thought of what life would be like without his best friends while Ron looked down in shame before surprising everyone.

"Erm- Mione?" he asked and he looked so embarrassed and red in the face that she didn't even comment on the nickname.

"Yes Ron?"

"I just… I want to say I'm sorry. You know, for how I treated you first year and the whole troll thing. How I make fun of your books some times." He finished off looking at his shoes and shuffling awkwardly.

"Thank you Ron" she said quietly with a small smile as Harry beamed at them.

Ron smiled back and the twins started to wipe their eyes and clap along with Fred and George.

Ava started to laugh. "What is it?" Sirius asked as she stumbled back over to Remus and him.

"Did you guys ever just laugh over Hufflepuff? I don't mean the actual house; the house is cool. I mean just the name gets me every time" she giggled before kissing Sirius then Remus.

"Um, ok?" Charlie said.

"She's still under the effects of pain potions I'm afraid" Remus told them before scooping her up in his arms but not before she whispered to Sirius, who was the same height as her.

She really liked how she could just lean forward if she wanted and kiss him, while it was also fun to have to get on her tip toes to reach Remus' mouth.

"Hey" she whispered. "How many naughty things did you and Remus do during classes and just cover it up with your robes?" she whispered and he almost choked on his laughter.

Remus, who's advanced hearing had also allowed him to hear the question almost dropped her before his pupils grew and he pressed her harder against him.

'Why is she tempting me' he demanded in his head. Days before and after the three full moons were always the craziest.

Now all he wanted was to get his two mates to the bed and-.

Remus let out a quiet groan and made his way back to Ava's room while a happy Sirius followed.

"Wait, what did she say" called out Bill as Harry and Eva giggled to each other having guessed what she had said. Well, Eva did, Harry just knew it was probably something risqué as Danny snorted.

"Tell you when you're older" Moody said having a good idea what it was as well.

Ron shrugged and Hermione huffed, she hated being denied answers.

Luna gave a tinkering laugh making Danny smile even more as Charlie and the twins snickered.

Neville shook his head like he couldn't believe everything that had just happened while Ginny looked at everyone.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"Well" Eva said. "We get you guys to school, I'll go report the Dursleys after I ask Binky to take some photos…and we'll go from there".

"And we can't tell anyone?" Neville asked. "I mean, I'm not going too, but what if someone tries to force us?"

"It won't work" Danny told him.

"Right, now everyone work on your Occlumency and don't look too many people in the eye. Keep your heads down until this summer, we'll have everyone over again and make a game plan. Sound good?"

After getting affirmatives from everyone, Moody took Harry and the others back to school after goodbyes.

Ginny quietly promising Danny that she'd have some 'words' with some Ravenclaws first thing tomorrow morning.

Soon it was just Danny and Eva in the front room as Binky went to take pictures of Harry's old room.

Remus, Sirius, and Ava were all asleep in her room since neither wanted to leave her unattended and she was more than happy to have them stay.

Ava was in the middle fast asleep with a smile on her face as Remus' leg and arms held onto her and Sirius, tucking her head into his chest while one of his hands rested in Sirius' hair.

Sirius buried his head in Ava's neck though his arm reached across so his fingertips touched Remus' chest and he turned his head slightly so his lips touched the inside of the wrist of the hand that Remus had in his hair.

"I'm guessing being able to use a house phone and stuff here around magic is your doing?" Eva asked Danny who nodded as she cracked her shoulders.

"Nice" she said before dialing information and getting connected to the British police. "Yes, I'd like to report a case of child abuse. Yes, I have evidence and there is already a safe home lined up for the child. Yes, thank you."

She turned to see Danny chanting as her eyes went white.

"The address is number four Pivot Drive in Little Surrey. Both Vernon and Petunia Dursley have been abusing their nephew and even encourage their son and Vernon's sister to participate with her dog when she visits. I know, it's awful; they even made him sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. Great, yes you can reach me hear my name is Eva Bedlam. Ok, thank you".

"Ok, think that will get the ball rolling" she told her as she sat down and stretched out on the couch. "What were you doing?"

"Stopping Dumbledore from hearing about it".

"You know I think your magic mixed with this worlds magic is really gonna help out."

"Yes, I think it'll be a big help".

"Oh shit, we still have to meet with Ted Tonks" Eva moaned and Danny patted her shoulder as she took up the other side of the couch.

"I had Binky reschedule stating there was an emergency. He'll be around tomorrow for breakfast".

"Genius" she complimented her friend as they sat in silence.

"…I really hope Ava isn't losing her virginity right now" Eva said and Danny made a grossed out face.

"Come on man!" she whined. "Plus, I thought you supported them as mates?"

"I do, and it's not even the time issue or the fact that they haven't gotten to know each other yet. I know all three of them were meant to be".

"Then what is it?" Danny asked.

"Our bedrooms are all close together".

"…Ew" Danny agreed. They opted to stay and watch TV just in case, they didn't even want to get close enough to try to throw up a silencing charm.

They had a few big days coming up and they didn't need to hear anything that would give them nightmares.

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? There will be quite a few emotional chapters coming up dealing with certain people's issues, also legal stuff coming up, and more. Anything you'd like to see more of? Beside Severus with Eva, 'cause that is going to take some time. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence.**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may definitely seem like that at times. **Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You guys rock!** Also it was pointed out that chapter four had accidentally taken over chapter one, that has been fixed now. Enjoy.

Chapter 5: Getting the Ball Rolling.

Ava slowly stretched, wincing when her shoulder and wrist burned. She cracked her eyes open and saw Remus and Sirius sitting on their sides looking at her.

"Heaven has really hot angels" she muttered.

"You aren't dead" Remus told her amusedly.

"Oh, even better!" she said happily sitting up a bit looking between the two who seemed to have misplace their shirts. "So it wasn't a dream, this isn't a dream?"

Sirius laughed as he scooted closer. "I asked the same thing."

"No, it's not a dream" Remus told her though his smile started to dim. "And we need to talk".

"Oooooooooh shit" she said before grabbing the blanket and throwing it over her head.

"What are you doing Kitten?" Sirius asked. He and Remus tried to pull the blanket away but she was holding on for dear life.

"I've heard about that phrase, it's bad. It means you don't want to be stuck with me! Did I punch you in my sleep? Am I not hot enough, smart enough? If I come out, you'll leave" she said digger deeper into the bed.

"That won't happen" Sirius said before shooting Remus a look. They had talked a little while she was asleep, mainly Sirius trying to convince Remus it was meant to be and not push him away again, or Ava.

"It won't Love" Remus told her gently.

"Promise?"

"We promise" Remus said and she slowly pulled the blanket down and scooted back up looking nervously between the two.

"I have to say you don't look like the nervous type Kitten" Sirius teased hoping to lighten the mood.

"Well I'm not" she said getting her bearings back. "Usually. But I've never been in this kind of situation before, it's a bit disorienting" she told them.

"You've never been mated to a monster and an escapee?" Remus asked and Sirius shot him a glare.

"Never have, still not" she told them and now they stiffened. "But I am mated to a drop dead sexy beast and a bookish babe with sexy scars who has a surprising dirty mouth".

Sirius and Remus' mouths dropped and Ava laughed.

"You aren't a monster, and technically I don't think Sirius could even be considered an escapee since he never got a trial. And all though it happened pretty quickly, I am more than happy to be mated to you two. Does this mean we're dating?" she asked idly.

Sirius laughed while Remus shook his head.

"Ava, I am a monster. I made you-".

"Happy" she interrupted, "For the whole two days I've known the two of you, I've been happier than I ever have. I feel totally complete. Something clicked when I read about you both and seeing you made it all come together."

She scooted to her knees and kissed Sirius before stealing a peck from an emotional Remus.

"And you aren't a monster. You have to be one of the most human people I've ever known. And I don't mind being a werewolf, no offence. But I used to pretend to run around the house and act like one, Eva used to try to fend me off with tofu" she laughed.

"Tofu?" Sirius asked.

"We're vegetarians and it's a food that you can make taste like anything." She explained.

"You really don't hate me?" Remus asked with misty eyes.

"No, I don't hate you. Though you're right, we need to talk. We need to get out how you two felt before Sirius went away. Get everything out in the open so you can heal. Even about Pettigrew."

"That traitor-" Sirius started before Ava cut him off with a kiss.

"Was also your friend. What he did was unforgivable, but it's ok to cry over the boy he once was. I'm not always great at expressing how I feel, but I'll do my best. I want us all to be open" she whispered.

"I don't know if we're ready for that" Remus said clearing his voice so she wouldn't notice the waver.

But she did.

"That's ok" she assured them, "We still have to get to know each other first and learn to trust each other. I'm just saying that should happen at some point".

"So, while we're getting to know each other can we still kiss you" Sirius smirked.

Ava smiled and bit her lip before blinking innocently. "You can do a lot of things to me, and each other, and I'll do things to you too. All together, I think it'll be a good time".

Both men licked their lips.

"Is that so Kitten?" Sirius asked in a husky tone.

"I don't think you know how much you tempt us Love." Remus said as a thin layer of amber roped around his iris.

"You should show me then" she said feeling a hot rush to her core.

"Would love to" Sirius said as his breathing picked up.

Remus swallowed before raking his eyes up her form before locking with hers. "If you want to take things slow, tell us now. Don't think we can take too much teasing mate".

He wanted her to understand that the recent marking and moon cycles weakened his resolve to not take her, though to be fair he thought he'd have trouble controlling himself around her even on days without the moon.

It seemed she was out to kill him with sex appeal, just like Sirius. That man could make Remus' mind turn to mush.

Sirius was already sliding a hand up her leg.

He was denied happiness, his mate, denied even the simplest of kind gestures for so long that that there was no way he'd turn her down. He might not be a werewolf but he was very in tuned with Padfoot and himself.

He wanted his mates.

He wanted both of them, right here right now.

"I don't want to go slow, just want to do what feels right" Ava all but panted. "This feels right."

She was a creature of instinct and didn't plan on stopping unless one of them asked. Not only had she dreamed of this for years, but her whole being was coming to life for them.

Remus laid half his body on hers and captured her mouth in a kiss. The scent of her heat and the lush of her lips was too much to avoid.

Ava moaned as he licked her lips asking for entrance, though she didn't think she could deny him even if she wanted to.

And she certainly didn't want to deny him!

As his tongue explored her mouth Ava felt another set of lips began to nibble and suck on her neck making her moan into Remus mouth.

Remus moved to the other side of her neck, adding to the marks Sirius was already leaving.

This gave the grey eyed man his opening to possess her mouth. She barely had time to catch her breath, but she didn't mind.

His kiss was different than Remus'. While the taller green eyed man had been soft yet commanding, Sirius' was full of excitement and longing.

Ava slid one hand up Remus' chest lightly scratching his left nipple making him grunt and thrust against her left hip.

Her other hand slid down to Sirius' ass giving him a squeeze making him moan and press tighter to her left side.

She pulled back to breathe and gently tugged on Sirius' hair making him buck and groan before she did the same to Remus.

The men's lips connected in a passionate kiss. It was one of hunger, apology, and love.

As this happened Ava softly lowered them down, lips still connected, before she started littering their chests with marks of her own. She paid special attention to her bite marks on Remus' chest and Sirius' neck.

Soon Remus joined her as they made Sirius' eyes roll to the back of his head with their soft lips and soothing hands.

"Do you like this" Remus asked him and Sirius made a whining noise. "Kiss him here" Remus took Ava's chin and directed her to the clef of Sirius' neck making him moan loudly and his prominent hardness twitch.

Sirius grabbed Ava's face and kissed her before repeating the action with Remus prompting the green eyed beauty to try to find the tall man's sweet spot.

He groaned and nipped at Sirius' lip when she bit his nipple.

They pushed Remus down and it was his turn for them to pour their attention on him as his hands scratch down Ava's back and pulled on Sirius' hair.

Sirius pulled off Ava's nightgown and groaned when it was revealed she had nothing underneath but some white panties.

"Merlin, you tempt us Love. Make us want to push you down and devour you, fuck you" Remus said as he started to lean up.

"Hey, we have a meeting in a little, get dressed!" came the sudden yell from outside the door.

"Thanks Eva!" Ava said with frustration though she simply got a cheerful welcome in reply.

"Noooo, I don't want to meet him" she whined as she flopped her face in the comforter.

"Kitten?" Sirius asked as they rolled her over. "Why don't you like Ted?"

Ava sighed as she ran a hand through her curly hair. She realized she was still exposed but seeing their eyes dart down every moment, she didn't bother to cover up.

"It's only fair I tell you" she mumbled unhappily. "I mean I don't really have a claim on you, well I guess a little as mates? I don't know-".

"What's wrong?" Remus asked as they felt her nerves and a twinge of sadness.

They felt each other's worry as well and it almost threw them off, it had been awhile since they had allowed themselves to feel the other.

Ava felt an odd wave of worry though it was almost like it wasn't even hers.

"Ted Tonks' daughter, Nymphadora falls in love with Remus. At first he turns her down saying he's too poor, too old and too dangerous. Though a few people, me included believed his heart belonged to someone else, guess we were right" she gave a small smile.

"That doesn't sound too bad" Sirius eventually said.

"I'll let her down gently" Remus told them.

"That's not all" Ava whispered. "Tonks kept persisting until I guess her and Remus got into a fight or something and she became depressed. Well, after Sirius died and then the school was attacked Bill Weasley was hurt by Greyback. His face was forever damaged and his fiancé stayed with him."

She took a deep breath standing up not looking at them as she pulled her nightgown back on.

"Tonks pointed that out and used that saying she didn't care about you being a werewolf. Eventually, with the help of Mrs. Weasley, she convinced you. You married and had a son later, no he wasn't a werewolf, before you both died" she ended.

"I'm-I'm going to shower" she told them before rushing to the restroom connected to her room.

"I had a son" Remus asked out loud and Sirius panicked.

"Is that all you care about! Can't you see she's upset? Are you going to leave us for my cousin now? I'm sorry ok, I'm sorry for not trusting you when James and Lily…I'm sorry" he broke down in tears and Remus rushed to him.

Sirius' head fell in defeat as he begged quietly. "Please don't leave me again. I need you, I've always needed you. I love you. Please don't leave me, don't leave us" he finished with a sob.

Remus wrapped his long arms around the shorter man and pulled him onto his lap, which made him turn and cling to his chest.

"I'm not leaving you Siri" he promised. "I'm sorry too. Those were dark times, and I regret it so much. So, I'm sorry. I love you too, so no I don't intend to leave you ever again. Even though I still think you deserve better, I can't let you go. Not again, ever".

"And Ava?" Sirius asked. He seemed to be the one taking to the new mating the quickest, especially since that mating was with a practical stranger.

Though he had been the first between he and Moony to accept it the first time around too.

"I won't leave _either_ of you" he promised.

"Not even if Nymphadora tries to seduce you?"

"Pads, I think you and I both know the only one to ever be able to make me lose control was you. Well, and now Ava, though I'm sure she'll be the end of both of us" he joked.

"Though I won't be mad if you two decide to leave-".

"I'm NEVER leaving you again" Sirius swore. "And I think Ava proved herself last night". He smiled before jumping up. "Oh Merlin" he said and Remus stood as well.

"What's wrong?"

"Daniela said she wasn't very good with expressing her emotions right?" Sirius said and Remus groaned before smacking his own forehead.

'How did I miss it?' he thought.

"She's probably in there crying her eyes out or something thinking we're going to tell her to bugger off!" Sirius continued before he and Remus leaped towards the bathroom door.

They were so anxious to get to her that they slammed the door against the wall making her jump and smack against the glass door.

"Ow" was all she muttered though they heard her sniffle.

"Kitten, Ava" Sirius said as he moved the glass door and stepping under the water with Remus following.

"Remus isn't going to leave us. I won't leave. You're our mate."

"I sound stupid or crazy, I know" she told them looking down at her feet. She didn't seem at all concerned over her nudity. "I mean I've read about you and I feel like I know you, yet we really only just met and here I am getting upset and acting like you belong to me" she said.

"And I got soap in my eye, that's why they're teary" she told them stubbornly, unwilling to admit her tears.

"We do belong to you" Remus said and her eyes snapped up to his. "We belong to each other. You're ours, we're yours, and you're both mine, and so on".

"You don't think I'm weird or insane or something?"

"Kitten, I don't think we have any room to judge you there" Sirius told her, delighted with her giggle.

"We'll just- how did you put it to Eva?" Remus asked before his eyes lit up. "Yes, we'll go with the flow, hmm?"

"I like how that sounds" she told them scratching her shoulder unconsciously bringing their attention back to her very naked and very wet state.

"You guys must have been very worried about me" she giggled.

"We were Love" Remus told her.

"The door slamming was a bit of a hint Kitten" Sirius teased and she beamed at the nicknames, she really hoped they stuck.

"Yeah, so was you forgetting to take off your pants" she laughed and they looked down to see she was right.

"Well you could always help us take them off, couldn't she Moony?"

"I think she'd look amazing on her knees helping us Pads" Remus said lowly and Ava bit her lip.

The things these men did to her!

"Well, I do like helping" she said tilting her head and looking up at them with her half smirk biting her lip. "But I'm afraid I've never done anything like this. Porn can only teach so much; you'll have to show me".

Both men groaned and reached out for here when they heard a voice in the room.

"Ava, come on. Binky made a nice breakfast, you don't want to hurt her feelings. Ted Tonks will be here soon; we can start getting shit going" Eva yelled loudly.

"Set of lungs on her, isn't there" Remus joked since it was extra loud to his sensitive ears.

Sirius agreed. Ever since he had become Padfoot, he had picked up some of his canine half's traits. Better hearing being one.

"She gets it from me" Ava boasts before yelling just as loud trying not to laugh at the unamused looks the two men send her. "Be done in a minute!"

"That doesn't give us nearly enough time Love" Remus whispered against her ear before pressing a kiss to the lobe.

Sirius attacked a previous bruise on her neck.

"Mmmmh, uh. We'll have to finish later sadly. Business first then pleasure, or however it goes."

"We'll hold you to that Kitten" Sirius said as he kissed her neck again before leaning over and giving Remus a matching love bite.

Ava began to shampoo her hair but her eyes never left them.

"I suppose we'll leave you to it Love" Remus said before a soapy hand stopped him.

"No, you keep doing that. I'll do this, give me something to dream about" Ava smiled at him making him laugh before it turned into a moan when Sirius pressed their erections together.

"You heard her" Sirius smirked against Remus' shoulder. "Got to make it good for our girl".

Eva shook herself from the outside of the bedroom door as she was walking away as her silencing charm cut off a moan.

'Thank God' she thought as the noise disappeared, 'As if I didn't have enough issues.'

########################################################################################################

Daniela and Eva were sitting around the breakfast table digging in to the large meal Binky had prepared for them when the others finally joined them.

Daniela was in a brown peasant skirt and a tan tank top with sandals. She only had some mascara on with her hair in a loose bun.

Eva was in a tight green tee with the words Bad Witch across it and her black leather pants, with her green boots. She had strong red lips with a simple cat eye and her hair out in its curly madness.

Ava was in a matching outfit but with a red tee and shoes.

Sirius was in a black band tee with some faded jeans and boots, obviously Ava had dressed him.

However, she had been quite happy when he had mentioned this being close to what he used to wear when hanging out with Lily in the muggle world.

Remus was in a large marron sweater and some jeans with some trainers. Both Sirius and Ava thought he looked adorable.

He seemed very pleased with the outfit, saying it reminded him of his Hogwarts days. He barley even put up a fuss when he saw all the clothes the girls had gotten them.

Of course, with both Sirius and Ava sending him puppy dog eyes he never stood a chance.

"This looks great" Ava said after giving the other girls hugs. Binky popped in and everyone thanked her before she surprised the men by sitting down with everyone to eat.

"Families eat together" Eva told them with a small smile.

"So when is Ted supposed to be here?" Danny asked as she put two letters on a big black owl that hooted before swiping some bacon and taking off.

"In an hour" Eva said as she speared some melon.

"What was that?" Ava asked as she placed her hand over her mouth to cover her chewed muffin.

"Oh, I wrote a letter to Luna and Eva wrote one to Neville" Danny told her and Ava nodded as she tried to hide a smirk. "Did you two want to send one to Harry?" she asked the men.

"Yes, thank you" Sirius told her as he looked at some odd bacon.

"It's fakon" Danny told him passing him the real bacon.

"Fakon?" Remus asked.

"Fake bacon, they don't eat meat" she explained and they nodded remembering Ava mentioning that.

"Coffee or tea?" Ava asked.

"Coffee" Sirius said.

"Tea please" answered Remus and she poured them each their drinks passing the cream and sugar.

"So where will I be when Ted comes?" Sirius asked nervously.

"With us" Eva told him. "Don't worry, we have a plan and we found some stuff to help."

"So there were parts, already made or?" Ava asked and Eva nodded.

"What plan?" Remus asked.

"Yes, we didn't hear anything about a plan" Sirius said.

"Don't feel bad" snorted Danny. "Sometimes they just talk in their heads and decide the rest of us don't need to know."

"Oh please" said Eva. "As if you can't read our minds by now…even if you are a baby again".

Daniela glared at her while Ava snorted into her juice before looking at it weird when she realized it was pumpkin.

Sadly, thirteen-year-old Danny glaring just looked adorable and didn't have the desired effect.

"I'm sure this is hard on her, plus you girls will have plenty of time to tease her during school" Remus said and the others chuckled.

Danny rolled her eyes, "Geez thanks, my hero".

"Should Binky be getting the faces now Eva?" Binky said and Eva nodded.

"Yes please, might as well get it done now."

"Faces?" Sirius asked. He didn't know what that meant, did they mean polyjuice? But that was so easy for certain people to see through.

"Well, back in our world- er, our old world, Dad was a special affects artist and he taught us a lot." Eva said.

"We thought of ways we could cover you up, you know so you weren't stuck going stir crazy at home? That's part of what bothered you in the books, having to stay at Grimmauld place without being able to leave." Ava said.

"Though, you won't be going there now. Unless you want to pick some stuff up" Danny told him. "Like pictures of your brother" Sirius swallowed here as he remembered them saying that Regulus turned on Voldemort.

"And to pick up the horcrux" Eva added.

"And let Kreature go, if you want" Ava said. "But that's for later when we get everyone together. The point is, we're going to use muggle prosthetics on you so magic can't dissolve it, and we doubt too many magicals will know about them. That way they won't know how to get rid of the disguise."

Remus and Sirius just stared at them for a minute.

Remus knew very little about muggle makeup, being a half-blood who was forced to find work in the muggle world and Sirius only knew what Remus and Lily told him.

"How do you feel about being blonde?" Eva asked.

"I was thinking of more red" Ava said as Danny looked over his face.

"Should he shave his facial hair or we'll just add to it."

The girls pulled Sirius' chair back making him send a helpless face to an amused Remus. "Add to it" Ava said. "It's sexy".

"We'll go with brown hair" Daniela decided as she started to hold samples up. "And we can plump up his nose."

"Great, you're going to turn me into Snivellus" he muttered before Eva 'accidentally' smacked the back of his head.

"Don't worry" Ava soothed. "You'll still be handsome, though I'd lay off of Snape a bit. You don't want to see an angry Eva".

"It's scary" Daniela agreed.

"Very scary" Binky chimed in.

"Damn straight it is" Eva muttered. She opened a case and started to hold up face nose pieces next to him.

Soon Remus joined them and started adding his own thoughts.

"How about blue eyes? That way if the contact moves it won't look too off" Daniela said as she pulled out some light blue contacts.

"How are those supposed to go in?" he huffed out and Ava smiled.

"Don't worry, Remus and I will miss your real face and you won't have to always wear this. Now, these will feel pretty weird at first" she told him before demonstrating how to put them in.

Sirius couldn't stop blinking at first until finally his eyes accepted the odd feeling.

After that Eva put on a chin length light brown wig and colored in his goatee and mustache.

Ava added a slightly longer nose as Danny contoured his cheeks to look fuller trying to cover up his aristocratic, and still malnourished, features.

Lastly, they added a little chin cleft before declaring him ready.

"Whoa" Remus blinked in surprise making Sirius reach for a mirror before his own eyes widened as well.

"See, still handsome" Ava reassured him.

"But not my usual gorgeousness" he pouted.

"Well, you can save that for us until your name is cleared" Remus told him shaking his head.

"You still love me?" Sirius shot him big eyes and Remus' expression softened.

"Couldn't stop".

"And you?" Sirius asked Ava and she smirked.

"Absolutely" she swore. Sirius beamed at her and Remus smiled looking down. "Remus too" she added and he looked up in slight surprise before also beaming.

That was the first time she had said that to their faces.

"We love you too, right Remi?" Sirius asked.

"Without a doubt" Remus answered softly and Ava felt like her face may split open from her grin.

"You three don't waste time, do you" Eva joked and Danny snorted.

Remus chuckled as both Sirius and Ava gasped grasping their chest dramatically. "Oh great" Remus joked, "I'm surrounded by drama queens".

"As long as I'm the biggest one" Sirius told them making the girls laugh.

"Fiiine" Ava play sighed. "I guess I'll take second, just this once."

"Ted Tonks is wanting through the floo" Binky told them.

Sirius tried to shake off his nerves standing next to Remus and Ava. Danny grabbed one last muffin before the food vanished.

"Alright, let him in Binky".

"Hello?" a green flamed face came through, "Is it alright to step in?"

"Of course" Eva told him.

A tall dirty blonde man stepped out of the flames in dark robes carrying a briefcase. He walked over to the twins.

"I'm Ted Tonks, you must be Eva and Ava" he shook their hands.

"I'm Eva" she told him, "That's Ava, this is Daniela, Remus Lupin I'm sure you know, and our assistant Sternly Gray."

Ted shook everyone's hands. "And Sirius Black? I was led to believe that I would be representing him as well" he said not sounding too sure.

"Yes, you will but we think it best for him to stay out of sight for now" Ava told him offering the man a seat as Binky brought in some refreshments.

"What is his case, I mean he betrayed them didn't he?" he aimed that last question to Remus.

"Unfortunately I made the same mistake of believing that as well" Remus told him running a hand through his hair before Ava took his hand and Sirius discreetly rubbed his back.

"But he never received a trial and Ted, I saw Peter. We were this close to catching him before he was able to run off." Remus told him with conviction.

"No trial? Well that's not too surprising, Barty Crouch didn't think most Death Eaters needed them".

"Yet Bellabitch- eh Bellatrix Lestrange got one!" Ava said as Eva threw a sugar cube at her when Ted wasn't looking.

"So did the Lestrange brothers and Crouch Jr, though sources say that may not be up to par either" Eva told him.

"How do you mean?" Ted asked as he took out a note pad.

"Crouch visited his son with his wife, they traded places" Sirius told him making his voice deeper.

"What? Are you saying-" Ted asked with amazement.

"Yes" Sirius said.

"What proof do you have?" Ted asked.

"If you go to Crouch's house, you'll find his son hidden under an invisibility cloak and the imperious curse being watched by their house elf" Eva said.

"How do you know this" Ted asked.

"We have our sources that we cannot name at this time" Ava said.

Ted took the hint that by sources they meant Sirius Black.

"Right, well I will dig up everything I can find about Sirius. Onto the next matter, you want to make sure that the board of governors can't force Remus' resignation because of him being a werewolf".

Remus looked at the ground feeling ashamed before he felt two sets of hands squeezing him.

"Him and me" Ava said with her head up.

"Excuse me?" Ted asked with wide eyes.

"I was recently bitten and I just got a job assisting Remus with his class. There is a former Death Eater teaching now, a fraud who taught last year, and a possessed teacher before that. I don't see how the parents or board can force us out when Remus has been the best teacher so far and he has living arrangements close to the school but far enough so the transformations will not affect students in any way".

Ava said all this with a very matter of fact tone and a determined gleam in her eye.

"This could cause a legal battle" Ted tried to explain. He knew America handled werewolves differently than Britain.

"I don't want to be a bother" Remus muttered embarrassed before Ava took his chin and locked their gazes.

"You aren't and you never could be".

"We are aware that certain people may try to push or try to fight us, but you can bet Mr. Tonks that we will give as good as we get" Eva told him squaring her shoulders.

"Well, your father did say he was handing most of his votes over to you in his absence" Ted said.

"Adam will support the girls in anything" Daniela told him making his brows rise. He wasn't used to children speaking up, or even being present during these kinds of things.

Though he couldn't say that he didn't like how the twins worked. As a victim of discrimination himself for his muggleborn back ground, he rather liked their spirit.

"Alright, I think we have a good case there. Not too many people want to go against a Bedlam, even if they're pureblood bigots. Now, about your adoption of Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, we've contacted the muggle authorities. They called this morning to let me know that they've taken his relatives in for questioning, especially when they searched the cupboard under the stairs" Eva told them.

"Under the stairs?" Ted asked and he noticed they all looked angry.

"It was his bedroom until he was twelve. They also led him to believe his name was freak for years and that his parents were carless drunks. That is only the tip of the iceberg" Eva told him and Ted clenched his teeth.

To think that someone could treat a child like this.

"Did anyone else know of this abuse?"

"Albus Dumbledore knew to an extent at least" Ava told him taking a deep breath.

"Dumbledore?" Ted asked in shock.

"He also didn't help Sirius get a trial even though he was a part of his Order of the Phoenix, though he got Severus Snape free of all charges, why is that?" Ava asked.

As Ted tried to find a plausible answer Eva pressed forward.

"He also kept a Cerberus on the school grounds Harry's first year guarding the Philosopher's stone as a trap for the Voldemort possessed Quirrell. Traps that three first years were able to get through. There are many other 'irregularities' but as you can see we have no real reason to trust him".

"But he's Dumbledore" Ted heard himself say.

"And I'm Ava, that doesn't mean jack shit" she said before leaning forward. "A lot of people are getting a shit storm coming their way, if you do this you may become a target. But, you would be helping save innocent people".

"Tell me everything" Ted demanded and the twins shared a look with Danny.

"We can't tell you _everything_ , at least not yet. But we can tell you all you'll need to know to at least start building a case."

Ted stared at them for a moment before running a hand through his hair. This was a lot bigger than he thought, and since he had seen Harry Potter's name, he had already thought it would be pretty big.

"Ok, tell me what you can and we'll go from there".

For the next hour and a half, the twins told him of all the oddities they knew of at Hogwarts, Dumbledore, and even the Ministry. At least ones that had happened already, they couldn't talk about anything of the future.

They didn't trust him that much yet.

Ted sat back in thought before downing the glass of Firewhiskey Sirius, or as he knew him Sternly, offered him.

"Some of this may take time, Sirius' case may take the longest since we have to stay quiet. Though I don't see the adoption of Potter causing any problems, at least none should appear. You said most of the papers are already ready? I'll go talk to the muggle bobbies and see what they've found so far. Dumbledore acknowledging and admitting Sirius as Harry's magical guardian will help us, a lot."

"Because he's saying that it's not him, meaning he has no real authority, right?"

"Exactly".

"Doubt he knew that when he said it" Remus told them.

"He probably knew, just didn't expect us to. Or at least didn't expect us to use it like this" Sirius smirked.

"That sounds right. Good" Eva smiled. "And Ava and Remus' jobs?"

"That's probably the easiest actually. We may have to play a little politics, but legally they can't remove either of you. You've already ensured that. Though some may try to twist it, that's where the politics come in."

Remus smiled as he leaned back, he really did enjoy teaching.

Sirius just couldn't believe his disguise was working. It was amazing!

He almost blew it when more of Dumbledore's, and company, doings came to light and he wanted to start yelling and running off to confront the man.

Remus and Ava assured his silence when he found both of their hands brushing his inner thighs. An innocent gesture to those viewing, but a smirk here and lip bite there let Sirius know it was done with great purpose.

"So basically we bribe people more than the baddies" Ava joked and Ted held up his hands.

"I didn't hear that".

She mimicked zipping her lips.

"Right" Ted said as he stood and shook everyone's hands again. "I'll go finish the adoption papers, make sure everything is as it should be. I'll owl you after I meet with the police."

"Thank you, for everything" the twins told him before he nodded and disappeared in green flames.

"What now?" Daniela asked.

"We have three days until Summer break and Harry moves in here. I think we should go get Remus' things and move them in here, then go check out the shack and figure out what we want to do with it" Ava told them.

"I can go to Remus' rooms and get his stuff" Eva said trying to act nonchalant.

"How sweet" Ava smirked and Eva rolled her eyes knowing she saw through her. "Maybe while you're there you'll run into our favorite potions boy" she teased laughing when Eva socked her arm.

"That would be appreciated" Remus spoke up. A small part of him thought of protesting more about staying with them and inconveniencing them, but his conversation from that morning ran through his head and the words died in his throat.

He felt like his mates deserved better, but he'd be damned if he hurt them in any way. That included emotionally.

'Maybe…therapy wouldn't be so bad' he thought.

Usually he'd protest more, but Sirius had already convinced him once when they were younger. Even after everything that happened, he still knew Sirius would stand by what he had said when they were teenagers.

And Ava, she had a way of getting to him. They made him feel wanted…safe. For once, in a very long time, he didn't want to be alone.

"Have fun with Sniv- ow! I meant Severus" Sirius said when Eva smacked his arm. He was excited to spend more time with Remus and Ava. They'd get a chance to talk, get everything out like she said.

And maybe, if he was lucky, do more than talk.

"Right, and what am I to do?" Daniela asked with her hands on her hips.

"Did you need a sitter?" Ava asked before jumping away from the petite girl's fists. "You stay here and try to help things go smoothly. Plus, you can go through your closet and see if you need anything. Maybe re-pierce your nose?"

"That's more like it" Danny said smugly. "Fine go, I'll make a plan and mail the others. Hermione already said she'd start looking up books that could help, so let's see if she's found any."

"Right, and break!" Eva joked as they all went their separate ways.

########################################################################################################

Harry walked down to lunch with a smile on his face. Hermione was showing him and Ron the lists of books she found about wizarding laws while Ron was switching between telling them what he knew about the ministry and trying to get them to hurry up to eat.

As they walked into the great hall, they saw many eyes on the Ravenclaw table where it looked like Ginny was laying into some girls while Luna happily ate some pudding and Neville stood behind them.

The Ravenclaws were looking between Ginny and the Weasley twins who were looking at them and very obviously scheming.

"Ms. Weasley, what is going on here?" Professor Flitwick asked and the Ravenclaws smirked as if they were off the hook.

"They've been picking on Luna because they don't believe what she does" Ginny answered clearly.

"Why was I never told?" Flitwick asked.

"Excuse me Professor" Harry said as they walked up to them. "But usually when you do that, it only makes it worse. Luna had no one to go to, until now" he said and Luna smiled at them.

"Well, I would appreciate a little less dramatics next time Ms. Weasley, but thank you for bringing this to my attention" the tiny Professor said. "Five points to Gryffindor".

"And believe me Ms. Lovegood, I will be looking into this".

The other Ravenclaws couldn't believe it.

What they had forgotten was Flitwick had been of bullied and looked down on his whole life due to his half goblin heritage. He didn't take such things lightly. He didn't favor his house, he thought all his eagles were special and equal.

"Come on Luna" Neville said quietly, "You can eat with us".

"Thank you all" the blonde said as she skipped over to the lions table.

As everyone sat down Dean Thomas turned to them. "Did you hear? Sirius Black escaped again!"

"He's innocent" Harry said as he started to pick out a sandwich.

"Blimey Harry, that's the bloke that betrayed your mum and da!" Seamus said.

"He was set up mate. By Pettigrew, he was Scabbers" Ron told them though he had to repeat himself after swallowing.

"Right, sure" they chuckled as whispers began to ring out.

"Believe what you want" Hermione said in her no no-nonsense tone of voice. "But that's the truth."

Harry didn't care what they said. He knew eventually they'd know the truth, right now he was on cloud nine.

"Potter" came the voice of Snape from behind him and he had to hold back a long suffering sigh.

"Yes?"

"Detention".

"For what?" he demanded and Ron scowled.

"Being out after hours, of course" he sneered at the boy.

Of course Harry knew that Snape would still be upset that Sirius got away.

"Oh, can you prove that Severus?" came another voice and they turned to a smiling Eva. "It's nice to see you again, you're looking well".

"Ms. Bedlam" Severus said. He wondered where she got the idea that she could use his given name, but focused on the bigger issue. "I don't need proof; I know he was out after class."

"You're right" he smirked. "However" she continued and he scowled at her only make her smile at him wider, "He was helping me and seeing as I am an official professor now, there's no need for a detention".

Severus' lips tightened and he went to argue when Eva stepped closer.

"I am looking forward to us working together, excuse me" she said softly making him let out a stuttering breath before collecting himself and marching up to his seat.

"Hey kiddos" she joked as the others greeted her.

"The lovely Ms. Eva" Fred and George joked and she gave a small bow before swiping some of Ron's chips making him yell out.

"I'm just picking some stuff up for Remus".

"Professor Lupin?" Dean asked and she nodded. "He'll still be teaching right? I mean they can't fire him because…".

"He will still be teaching, yes. He'll also have two assistants with him."

"Probably to help rein the half-breed in" Draco sneered as he sauntered up.

"Ten points from Slytherin" Eva said pleasantly and he looked at her shocked. "I did say I was a professor, my sister is one as well. That's all the warning I'll give you".

"When my father-".

"Oh, please do tell Shampoo- I mean Lucius. Our last meeting didn't end too nicely. You know what? I'm going to call you Hair Gel" she said suddenly.

Draco went to open his mouth again as his face took on color before Professor McGonagall beat him to it.

"Professor Bedlam" she said and Eva smiled at her. "I can show you Professor Lupin's room. Follow me please." The Scottish woman said before she began walking away.

"See you guys later" Eva told them as she lowered her voice. "Very soon actually". With that she walked off leaving a happy group of lions, one happy eagle and a pale snake.

"Did she say Bedlam?" Draco whispered realizing who he was speaking to.

He ran off to owl his father, he hoped he wouldn't be too mad at him.

########################################################################################################

Ted Tonks walked into the Little Whining Police station and was nearly blown over by the rants of one of the officers.

"They can't get away with it!" he was yelling. "I'm telling you Donovan, these people are some of the worst folks I've ever had to investigate."

"Yeah, the son's a real piece of work too" the other man, Donovan, agreed. "Now we need ta find the missing nephew and we can clear this all up."

"Didn't that Bedlam woman say he was at school?"

"Right you are, she wants to adopt the poor lad".

"Excuse me gentlemen" Ted cut in and the tall ginger man and the shorter blonde Donovan turned to him. "I represent the Bedlams and was wondering how the case against the Dursleys was going".

"Those people" ginger muttered.

"You'll have ta excuse 'im" said the other man with an Irish accent. "He's been dealing with 'em all day and he's at his breaking point."

"So I'd take a hazard that the adoption of the young man in question should have no problems?"

"No, either they sign off or the court takes away custody. We will have to talk to the boy, but there is no way those _people_ are going to be allowed him again" the red head promised trying to take calming breaths.

"I can arrange a meeting with him as soon as school ends, shall we say this coming Monday? Would you mind if I spoke to them for a moment?"

"What for?" the red head, who's desk tag red O'Malley, asked.

"I would like to try to get them to sign over guardianship now, that way he can get into a loving home much quicker without worrying about being taken back to them".

The officers looked at each other and nodded.

"Go ahead, honestly with how they talk I'd be surprised if they fought to keep him."

Ted opened the door they pointed to and discreetly put a silencing spell and checked for other enchantments, but came up empty.

'So none of Dumbledore's moles have heard about this yet' he thought. Little did he know that Daniela had her own brand of magic at work.

"Hello Mr. Dursley" he said neutrally to the obese man with the large mustache. He vaguely found himself comparing the man to a walrus.

"Who the hell are you!" Vernon raged. This wasn't his attorney and those blasted fools out there weren't listening to him so his temper was already at an all-time high.

"I am Harry Potter's attorney" he told him with a blank face.

"THAT BOY-" Vernon began but Ted cut him off by pulling out his wand and silencing him.

"Shut up and listen" he said noticing the fear in the man's face at the sight of his wand. "We can handle this two ways you see. Either way, Mr. Potter will forever be free of you and you will serve a prison sentence."

Vernon's eyes darted between the man and his stick, but he didn't move.

"Option one, you sign off guardianship granting it to my clients and you have a quick trial and do your time. Number two, we go through a lengthy and very public trial making sure everyone knows the name Dursley and Mr. Potter still goes to live with my clients. The choice is yours."

Vernon stubbornly didn't move.

"Perhaps, you are thinking of what Dumbledore told you and your wife. Well I can assure you that that cannot help you now. There is a third option, one that ethically I do not condone, but as a father myself… I can serve you up to people who care about Mr. Potter greatly and allow them to seek their own justice."

Vernon began to panic, 'Petunia said the old crack pot said they had to take Harry and they'd be protected in return. Yet look at them now, and that crack pot was nowhere to be seen!'

He wouldn't be able to stand it if everyone saw what he had done to the boy, he had no illusions that it wouldn't all come out. 'Obviously the little freak has friends in high places if he can afford an attorney' Vernon thought.

There was no other option, at least not a desirable one. So, still silenced and keeping an eye on Ted's wand. He took the offered ball point pen and signed the documents.

"Wise decision" Ted said as he pulled back the papers. "Now I must get your wife's signature and I'll be on my way. By the way, I'm sure I don't have to remind you how bad for you it would be to mention the magical world? I thought not."

With a flick of his wrist he lifted the enchantments and moved on to Petunia's door.

It took just the sight of a wand to have the woman blubbering and trying to blame everyone but herself for her transgressions.

Ted doubted she actually realized what she was signing, not that he cared.

What mattered was he had the last piece to make sure Harry Potter never had to return to these monsters again. A job he was more than happy to complete, he was even going to hand in the copied files in person.

There was no stopping this now.

########################################################################################################

Ava started to make a rough sketch of the shack's rooms for Eva, taking measurements here and there.

Remus was walking around gently touching parts of broken furniture or scratches on the walls.

Sirius was lost in thoughts of happier times spent here. Times with James, Remus, and…Peter.

Though before he could dwell on that, thoughts of him and Remus when they would sneak out when they first started to date took over him.

He found himself smiling at the little heart with their initials carved into the wall fixture.

"This can be our room" Ava was muttering designs to herself. "Do you two have any specific colors you want?"

"We'll be sharing a room?" Remus asked walking up behind her.

"I hope so" they heard Sirius mutter making her smile.

"Problem Lupin?" she teased as she turned to face him. Remus held up his hands in surrender.

"No, no. Of course not" he joked. "And I've always been partial to red".

"Surprise, surprise" she smirked.

"I also like red" Sirius said as he strutted in. "Though I have become quite fond of certain shades of greens" he hinted to their eye colors with a brow wiggle.

Remus groaned with a grin and shook his head while Ava laughed.

"Smooth" she teased.

"Don't tease him Love" Remus warned her with a grin. "I did that once and next thing I knew I was on my bed with my shirt off and this one between my legs".

Ava's eyes widened as her smile turned lustful.

"Go ooon" she encouraged.

Sirius laughed as he 'accidentally' brushed his hands against their asses. "I can always show you, I'm sure Moony would love to watch us Kitten. Tease him till he can't take it anymore?"

"Sirius" Remus reprimanded but Ava thought that was because of the strange emotion that began to cloud his eyes. She realized it was desire.

"Or maybe he'd like to teach you some tricks first, we have so much to teach you. What do you say Moony? Show her where you like to be touched…licked."

"Sirius, stop" Remus said.

"No, keep going" Ava told him. "I'm a fast learner. Plus" she tried to bite her lip seductively and look up from her lashes.

From their sudden intake of air, she'd say it was working.

"Don't you think I'd look cute in one of those school girl uniforms?"

"Merlin Kitten" Sirius breathed.

"You're both pushing me. Don't start something you can't finish" Remus told them.

"I think you know I can finish it Remus" Sirius licked his lips.

"I would very much like to, but I'd also like my first time to be in a bed…and when Sirius has his own face" Ava told them reminded them that she was in fact a virgin.

And that Sirius had forgotten about the stuff on his face.

"You haven't done anything at all Love?" Remus asked in somewhat disbelief. The girls were stunning; it was hard to imagine them never being with anyone.

Of course he felt a bit weird thinking of Daniela as stunning since he mainly only knew her as a thirteen-year-old.

"None of us have, there were some people interested here and there but it never felt right. We were waiting, I was waiting I guess" she told them with a shrug.

"For what Kitten?" asked Sirius.

"You" she answered simply before giving each of them a quick but deep kiss and skipping to the next room.

"We aren't going to let her get away with that, are we?" Sirius looked up at Remus.

"No we are not" Remus answered raggedly before the ran after her making Ava scream out in delight.

########################################################################################################

Daniela explored their house, or mansion seeing as it was huge.

She noted the library, which she knew Ava would go crazy over. There was also a huge class like room with a chalkboard filled with mathematical equations.

She knew where to find Eva if she ever 'disappeared'.

There was also a music room, what looked like a sewing room, and the list went on and on.

She was even surprised to find large room with a small bared window and smooth metal walls. It looked like they were already prepared for moonlight changes.

"No way!" Daniela squealed as she came upon their own potions room. "This is my shit!" she said happily as her voice cracked slightly.

She sighed, just another thing to remind her of her age.

She looked down at her now much smaller chest and patted them sadly. "You will be missed" she mourned her boobs, "We'll see each other again…someday".

Now she sat in the front room trying to decide what to do next.

Needless to say she was finding herself quite bored. She couldn't wait for the others to get home, though what she really wanted was to hear about the adoption and have everyone back to go over plans.

'Gods' she thought thinking of Luna and the others, "Why does it have to take three more days? Can't school get out now?"

Another minute pasted and she fell herself falling asleep.

"They were right" she said to herself as she slowly slid down her chair. "I have no patience!"

 **A/N:** What did you think? Like I said before I want Ava, Sirius, and Remus' relationship to move fairly quickly, while others take longer. Eva and Severus' being the longest. Next chapter has; Harry moving in with the twins, plans are made, a little time skip, and more. I know it may seem like I hinted to a lemon or lime in this chapter when Eva used the silencing charm, but they were just making out. I will put a warning at the beginning of any chapters if there are lemons or limes in them. That way, for more sensitive readers, you'll know you might have to skip ahead at some parts in the chapter. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence.**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may definitely seem like that at times. **Thank you to everyone who review, favorited, and followed. You guys rock!** Another chapter! If you've read my stories before, you know I usually try to put something up every other day or every three days and I'm still doing that. Some will be action pact, some smutty trash, or like this; necessary stuff that helps a story along. **Sillygabby:** I'm glad you like how fast the triad relationship is going, I just needed it to go quickly for…personal reasons. Totally not because I love them and want to get to the smut. **Hottieanimegurl:** Here's the update, and another one soon after this, lol. Thanks for your enthusiasm. **Ash B Bramble** : Thank you so much! I hope you continue to enjoy. **Smartas:** Thank you for telling me, I fixed it. Also, glad you like it. So, the grammar on this I will DEFINITLY fix tomorrow, but I wanted to get this up tonight. I have school in the morning, so after I will fix it. Enjoy.

Chapter 6: Tons of Surprises.

Harry woke up early and rubbed his eyes. Something was nagging the back of his mind but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"No, that's my pie" Ron argued in his sleep with his face pressed into the mattress.

Neville was dragging himself out of bed and nodded to Harry before heading for the showers.

Harry finally dragged himself up and reached for his glasses.

"Hello Harry!" and excited voice squeaked out and he almost jumped in the air when he came face to face with Binky and Dobby.

"Yes, Hello Mr. Harry Potter sir" his little elf friend said.

"Hello Binky, Dobby. How are you two?"

"Dobby tells Binky Mr. Harry Potter is the kindest greatest wizard he knows" Dobby began crying and Binky slowly shook her head. "He asked us how we be!"

"Calm" Binky said covering Dobby's mouth. "Todays be the day Harry, you is officially family!" she said happily.

It clicked in Harry's head what the day was.

The last day of school, the day where he went to go live with Sirius and Remus, the twins, and Daniela.

He never thought he'd be happy leaving Hogwarts, his fist real home, but his chest felt like it was about to burst.

He raked his hand through the unmanageable nest that he called his hair and rushed to get dressed before he heard a small throat clearing.

Binky was smiling at him while Dobby was trying to cover his eyes.

"Oh, sorry" Harry said pulling his shirt back down.

"That's ok Harry" Binky said and Dobby kept staring at her like she was either insane or amazing for being able to call him by his first name with no problems. "The girls thought you might like Dobby here to take your things to the house for you. They said he was being your friend".

"No, no Harry Potter is too great to have a friend like Dobby!"

"But you are my friend Dobby" the young boy tried to reassure the hyperactive hysterical little elf.

Dobby's tennis balls eyes grew three sized before filling with tears as he wailed and threw himself on Harry's legs.

The other boys jolted up in their beds at the noise.

"Oh, hello Dobby, Binky" Ron said stretching.

"Mr. Harry Potter sir is an amazing wizard, calling Dobby his friend!"

Ron used his pillow to smother a laugh as Dean and Seamus watched on in curiosity.

Binky shook her head and rubbed her brows. "Dobby has no chill" the little elf muttered. "Dobby helps Harry pack, and Binky will tells you where to put things when you get there. Harry gets to fixes up his room when you come home".

Harry smiled before looking confused. "Fix it up?"

"Of course!" the she-elf squeaked pleasantly. "You has to tells us what you like and what colors you wants".

"Oh, anything will do Binky. I don't want to be a bother, I'm not particular" he tried to tell her.

Binky walked over to him and jumped on the bed before patting his arm. Instantly, he was soothed.

"You is not a bother Harry, this is your room. You is family. Now be safe and we'll see you at home" she said surprising him by kissing his forehead.

With that her and Dobby disappeared just as Neville walked back in.

He saw Harry with a huge grin on his face, Ron chuckling, and his other two roommates watching on with slightly dropped jaws as they shared confused looks.

"What? What'd I miss?"

########################################################################################################

Eva was down in the potions lab, cackling like a maniac over a cauldron. Her hair was in to tight little buns on top holding her huge bug eyed goggles in place on top of her head. She had black latex gloves and a white lab coat over a red satin dress.

"It's complete!" she laughed.

"Yay" Ava said coming to join in the evil sounding merriment. She was in a matching outfit, though with a purple dress and rubbed her hands together evilly.

"What's complete?" Remus asked.

"And why do you sound so evil?" Sirius, without the disguise, asked.

"Well, I was thinking of what was to come this next year" she explained and Daniela came in with some vials that Ava helped her fill as Eva talked. "About Harry being entered in the Triwizard tournament and everything."

"But you told Moody what would happen. How would Harry's name be entered this time?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, he might not at all seeing as I'm still teaching. How would Barty get into the school?"

"I still can't believe the creep got away" Daniela huffed.

Both Ted Tonks and Amelia had been keeping in touch with the girls about everything, that was how they found out that Barty Jr. had escaped. A group of aurors had raided the Crouch home and caught Crouch in the act.

He started trying to curse the others giving the newly 'freed' Jr. a chance to get away.

It was in the paper the next morning and now everyone was on a lookout for the young Death Eater. Moody was moved into a hideout right away, despite his objections.

Crouch Sr. was fired and taken in for a trial.

Hermione had been livid when she had read about Crouch Sr. cruelly dismissing his distraught house elf Winky.

The girls promised the brunette that she'd get a chance to talk to Binky over the summer, the elf was more than happy to clear up any confusion. She couldn't wait, she didn't know that the girls intended to take care of Winky too.

Both Ron and Hermione were ecstatic that they were invited to visit Harry any time they wanted over the summer, as long as they didn't tell Mr. or Mrs. Weasley about it until school ended.

Neville was excited when Harry invited him over. At first he thought they were just trying to be nice, but Harry assured him they really were his friends.

Of course, Ginny, the twins, and Luna were invited as well.

Sirius was even planning on throwing Harry, and when the twins mentioned it, Neville a joint birthday party.

Quite a bit had happened in the last three days.

"Anyway, like she was saying" Ava said trying to get the conversation back on track. Eva and her had been working on this for the last two days.

"I thought of all the people who would betray or scorn Harry".

"Which we don't think Ron will be a part of this time" Ava added happily. Honestly she wasn't a big fan of Ron's character, but the actual boy was pretty cool.

"And we decided that as teachers it would be wrong to take certain actions ourselves" she said with a sage head nod. Which, given the fact that she was wearing a lab coat and huge goggles, made her look kind of funny.

"That means you too, you know" Danny motioned to a crestfallen Sirius.

"Two marauders turned into rule following teachers, oh how we've fallen!" he gasped making Remus snort.

"I give him a week, then he pranks someone" he told the others laughing at Sirius' affronted look.

"What about them, they prank too. Don't you Kitten?" he asked Ava who smirked.

"We are on the verge of the ultimate prank" she told them and now both Remus and Sirius were all ears, excited to hear what they'd have to say.

"We" Eva said as Ava stood next to her and they locked arms. "Decided since we can't do too much, at least that they will be able to prove, we'd help create a few um-" she looked at Ava for the right word.

"Surprises".

"Yes, surprises for certain people, nothing harmful of course. If we give them these things when school is out, that's not really breaking any rules is it?" she asked innocently.

"True sister dear, I mean it's not like we'll know if they actually take it with them to Hoggy-Hogwarts. And we don't search them when they get there, that's just rude" Ava said just as innocently.

"And what" Remus asked as his, Sirius', and Daniela's smiles grew. "Would some of these surprises be?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if we told you, now would it?" they asked.

"Not even me?" Daniela asked with big eyes that the twins tried to turn away from.

It was no use.

Finally, they groaned acting as if they hadn't intended to tell her all along. "We'll tell you, but" they said cutting off her triumphant shout and the two men's pouts. "You have to add your own kick, or it won't be complete. Just don't go trying to slip anything into our drinks" they said with raised brows.

Danny saluted them and then rushed out of the room, she had her own plans to make.

"You won't tell us" Remus and Sirius asked with their own puppy dog eyes.

"I won't, at least not right now. And don't try to seduce it out of her, that's cheating! We WILL tell you when they're about to happen, and no we won't let you fall victim. Plus, I'm sure you'll have your own pranks to pull. Maybe we'll combine forces at some point" Eva told them and they pouted again, though they did perk up at the end making her laugh.

Ava's mouth dropped.

"You were gonna use your seduction powers for evil!" she exclaimed pointing at them.

"Seduction powers Love?" Remus said lowly licking his lip.

Sirius and Ava gulped.

"Staaap" Eva said "This is my evil lab right now; you can get kinky later."

"Sounds like a plan" Sirius said as he devoured the other two with his eyes.

"Staaaap!" Eva whined.

"Come on" Remus said leading them all away, though he did look at his mates wistfully.

So far they hadn't gotten any further than kissing, and sleeping in the same bed. A part of him felt like it was a blessing and a curse all rolled into one. Starting over with Sirius, and just starting with Ava, was amazing.

The sweet and hesitant kisses. The late night talks. Ava's singing and chocolate waffles. Sirius making them laugh until their sides hurt. Them begging Remus to tell them a story or lesson, about anything, they just loved the sound of his voice.

Now, they just needed Harry here and everything would be perfect.

They made it upstairs where they saw Binky talking to herself and drinking a Butterbeer. Daniela bit her lip trying not to laugh, gathering a few books.

"You ok Binky?" Ava asked and the little elf sighed.

"The new elves is being so tiresome" she told them. "Dobby is so excited, can't even stand still! And Winky keeps crying and muttering about being a better elf to her new family".

"Did you tell them that they _are_ family?" Eva asked.

"Yes, but they both start crying. So Binky takes a break".

They chuckled sympathizing with the poor tiny female. "Do you think they'll ever get it Binky?" Daniela asked.

"Yes, yes soon. Binky things soon. Just be patient- Oh" she said realizing who she was talking too. "Well, its be soons, don't worry" she said patting the young girl's arm.

Daniela shot the others an unamused glance as they cracked up at the elf's shot at Daniela's patience.

"You gather everyone around and tell them their life story once, and no one ever lets you live it down" she huffed throwing her arms up and going to her room.

"Come on, let's go get you ready" Ava pulled on Remus and Sirius' arms.

"Ready for what?" Sirius asked.

"Did you forget?" Eva asked amused. "We're picking up my new son at the station".

She didn't think she'd ever seen anyone look shocked yet run so fast in her whole life before she witnessed Remus and Sirius practically sprint away, Ava being dragged behind them.

########################################################################################################

"I can't wait for the summer" Ginny was telling them excitedly. "What about you Neville?"

"Well, I'm glad Gran said I could come see you. Ava wrote me a letter saying that her and Professor Lupin are going to get a few plants for me to look at" he told them happily.

"That's nice" Luna said making a little bread house out of her toast. "Daniela said she'd show me the little meadow out back. I think there may be wartspruks there" she hummed.

"That's…nice Luna" Hermione said, she kept repeating the twins' words in her head over and over again. "Maybe I could help you look".

Everyone looked at her in slight surprise except for a beaming Luna.

"I would like that very much Hermione" she told her serenely.

"Oi" Ron suddenly aimed at his brothers. "I haven't seen you two pull anything lately, what are you planning?"

A part of him was excited to hear or see any new pranks of theirs, another part was worried he'd be the target.

"Nothing for this year Ronnikins" Fred told him as George picked up.

"Yes, sorry to disappoint mate, but the ever lovely Ms. Ava and Ms. Eva wrote to us saying they'd have special gifts for us to use next year".

"But that's only IF we studied and kept our heads down".

"You two, keep your heads down? Bloody hell, must be some gifts" Ron shook his head.

"Oh it is!" they said. "They said they had some for all of us, but uh" they looked up to see most of the teaching staff looking at them wearily.

Their chestier cat grins didn't help ease their worry.

They thought they even saw Filch's eye twitch.

"We'll talk about it later" they finished.

"Are you excited Harry? Never mind, that's was a stupid question" Hermione said peering over her book smiling at him.

Harry briefly noticed how nice her smile was until what she said registered in his brain.

"I am, excited that is. Hogwarts is my home, but I can't wait to see Sirius and Remus and everyone".

"You'll have two homes now" Ginny said trying to keep her blush under control. She still had a very big crush on him, but after hearing what had happened to him, what would happen to him, it changed how she looked at him a little. Right now she was working on being his friend.

If anything romantic came of that, she'd have to wait and see.

'And I'm only twelve' she thought to herself before catching Neville's sweet smile. 'And Harry isn't the only cute boy around'.

She made a note to talk to the girls over the summer about boys, there was no way she could ask her mother. Not only would that be mortifying, but her mother also liked to hint how cute Harry and her would be if they ever married.

Though it was a nice thought, it was a bit too intense for the young girl at the moment.

"Well, you'll always have us mate" Ron told him happily over a bread roll making Harry smile. He didn't know what he'd do without his friends.

'This Ron won't call me a cheater and stop talking to me…right?' he thought. It was hard for him to think Ron would ever do such a thing. Though he wasn't surprised that Hermione stayed by him, he wasn't that surprised that she got mad over the potions book either.

Books were holy to Hermione.

'But in the books, they both come back'. To Harry, that was all that mattered.

"Mr. Potter" McGonagall said from behind him almost giving him a heart attack.

"Yes Professor?"

"The headmaster would like to see you before you go home, that is all" she said before leaving.

"What do you think he wants?" Neville asked.

"Probably to tell Harry to stay away from Sirius until it's safe'" Ron scoffed.

"Ronald" said Hermione as her authority worship reared its ugly head. "We don't know that for sure. The twins said that he still cared-".

"No, what they said was that he might care for Harry but there were a bunch of holes and it seemed too, um-" he thought trying to remember the wording.

"Wanky-wonky" Luna told him helpfully.

"Right, that. A lot of what he did either didn't make sense, or meant he had darker plans and that we need to be careful around him until they know for sure" he said folding his arms.

"But-".

"He's right Hermione, they explained it remember?" George added.

"If he didn't make mistakes, then it's something pretty sinister isn't it. Which would you prefer?" asked Fred.

Hermione bit her lip as her mind battled back and forth. She knew the twins were telling the truth, but she really wished that they weren't.

She was raised to always respect authority.

"Don't worry Mione" Harry told her. "We have all summer to go over everything, just no eye contact".

Hermione sighed but nodded and Ginny patted her back.

"It's ok Hermione, I was brought up to practically worship the man. It's hard on all of us, but we'll figure it out" she tried to soothe her friend.

"Well, I am excited about going over. Professor Lupin said he'd help me go over some subjects I wanted to know and the twins said that they had special lessons set up for us. Oh- and to visit you Harry, obviously" she added.

"I'm excited for you to visit too" Harry smiled at her.

"More school work?" Ron sighed.

"Well, we will need to know stuff for everything that's going to happen" Harry said.

"Don't worry Ronald" Luna told him pleasantly. "I don't think too many of their lessons will be from a book".

"Well, cheers to that" he joked.

They saw Dumbledore stand up and give a small parting speech.

"Let us stick together in these times, and realize that not everything is as we first thought. Trust and love is needed. Until next year, have a wonderful summer" he told them before stepping down and leaving out a side door.

"Why didn't he mention Sirius' innocence?" Neville asked.

"I don't know Nev" Harry told him as he picked at his roast. "But I bet that's part of what he wants to talk about."

"You might as well go and get it over with. We'll save you a seat on the train if you don't make it to the common room in time" Hermione told him.

"Thanks, see you later" he said getting up and walking out.

"He'll be fine" Ron told Hermione when he saw her biting her lip.

"He's right, Harry will be fine. Dumbledore wouldn't do anything, at least I don't think so" Neville told her.

"The twins would give him a right arse kicking if he did" Fred and George said.

"You're right" Hermione said out loud. But her mind was still in conflict 'I hope he's ok. Dumbledore wouldn't do anything…I think. Maybe I can squeeze in one more visit to the library'.

########################################################################################################

Harry was a little surprised to find the gargoyles immediately step aside when he approached, not even waiting for a password.

'Not wasting any time' he thought.

He took a deep breath as he walked up the stairs and tried to calm himself. He was thinking of some of the things the sisters had told him and was holding onto that.

He looked up to Dumbledore, but he didn't know how to feel about how he handled the whole him not helping Sirius thing. And that was just the beginning.

He'd wait to deal with it until he wasn't around the headmaster.

"Come in" Dumbledore said and Harry was confused as to how he knew he was there. Did the statues tell him? But then he too saw the empty painting and it clicked.

'Never noticed just how many spies he had around here' he thought as he opened the door. There sat Dumbledore smiling at him with Snape sneering at him from over the old man's shoulder.

'And there's another one' Harry thought making sure to look just over their shoulders. He didn't really know why Snape was here, he wasn't his head of house. To intimidate him? He wasn't sure.

"Hello sir" Harry said as he took the seat Albus gestured to.

"Hello Harry, how are you doing?"

"Fine, I suppose" he told him. He licked his lip nervously and Dumbledore sent him a grandfatherly smile, though he was a tad confused as to why the lad wasn't actually looking at him.

"Just fine Harry?" Dumbledore said knowingly.

"Well…why didn't you tell everyone that Sirius was innocent sir?" Harry asked.

"You're questioning the headmaster's judgment? You don't even know Black Potter" Snape snapped.

Harry took a deep breath to hold in a retort that might give him away.

Dumbledore was a little surprised, he had thought that Harry's problem would be that he'd want to live with Sirius. Though, his question did make a little sense.

"Now Severus, I'm sure young Harry didn't mean it that way" he sighed and folded his hands together on his desk. "I could not say anything about Sirius just yet Harry, there are people who would try to make life very hard if we did".

"But he's innocent" Harry said struggling to not look into his eyes.

Something that Albus noticed and was worried about.

"Yes, he is. But not everyone would believe us".

"They believed you about Snape being a former Death Eater turned for you, he didn't go to prison!" Harry all but yelled before slamming his mouth shut. He hadn't meant to say that.

"How do you know about that you little-" Severus hissed dangerously before Dumbledore cut him off.

"Severus! Professor Snape does have a point though Harry, how did you know that?"

Harry said nothing.

"Harry?"

"Is that all sir? I don't want to miss the train" he said looking down.

"I've never known you to be so eager before Harry, you do know that you can't go with Sirius. It's far too dangerous my boy. He'll be on the run and you need to go back home to your family" Dumbledore told him seriously.

Harry nodded.

"Speak Potter" Severus said angrily. He felt humiliated that the boy knew about his past, who had told him? 'It was probably that blasted werewolf and Black!' he thought. "And look at the headmaster while you speak to him."

Harry's eyes went back to Albus' face, but he concentrated on his mouth.

"I promise not to go with Sirius while he is on the run" he said. Technically, it wasn't a lie. "And I am going home sir", again, not a lie.

"Good" Dumbledore said pleasantly though he got a pit feeling in the bottom of his stomach. A quick trip to the Ministry after the students left would be in order. He was sure nothing was wrong, but it would put his mind at ease.

"You may go Harry, have a great summer".

"I will sir" Harry said before almost running out of the room. 'Wait until Hermione and Ron hear about this!'

"Something wasn't right Severus" Albus said rubbing his chin. "Something is off, did you get a chance to peek into his mind?'

"No" Severus muttered.

"Yes, something is wrong" Albus said.

"I doubt it" Severus told him, "He's just being cocky thinking he is above the rules" he crossed his arms. "I'm sure it's just him rebelling or something else equally foolish".

"Even so" Albus said as he stood. "I want you to go to the station and make sure he goes home with his Aunt and Uncle."

"Albus, really I have better things to do-".

"Please my boy, do this for me".

Severus sighed but nodded reluctantly. Honestly, even though he didn't like Potter he couldn't blame the boy from wanting to get away from Petunia.

If she was still as nasty as she was as a child, he'd want to get away to.

"Thank you my friend. I will be going to the ministry; Harry must remain at his Aunt's for his own good. For everyone's good" he said as he started to make his way out.

He had to see the students off, then go check at the ministry. None of his moles informed him of anything, but it never hurt to check.

########################################################################################################

Eva, Ava, Remus, and Sirius were waiting at platform nine and three quarters.

Eva and Ava were going through ideas while Remus was giving Ava a hand massage and Sirius was pretending to read a magazine, but would jump at every noise hoping it was the Hogwarts Express.

Finally, they heard the tell tell sound of the train approaching and they lined up with the other parents and families.

"Uh-Oh" Remus said and they turned to him. The others followed his gaze and sighed, though Eva's was more on the dreamy side.

"Great it's- him" Sirius said cutting off the insult when Eva sent him a warning glare. She was almost as bad as Lily before she ended her friendship with the sullen and dark man.

That thought made him a little sad but Eva playfully hitting his arm made him smile. So far it looked like the beginning of a great friendship. He was sure Remus was thinking the same thing.

Severus saw them and raised a brow at the group. 'What could they possibly be doing here?' he wondered.

He ignored Remus' friendly nod and looked at the other man with them. He was a stranger but there was just something oddly familiar about him, Severus just couldn't put his finger on it.

Green eyes matched his brow raise making him scoff before blue eyes took him by surprise, again.

She winked at him after raking her eyes down his body almost hungrily.

It wasn't a look he received very often.

Without really meaning to, he also let his gaze roam over her. He had to admit, she was very fit. He could even imagine men fighting each other for a chance to get her affections.

He shook that thought off as the train pulled in and he turned so he'd be able to spot Potter.

He didn't have to wait long seeing as Harry practically ran off of the train, spotted the group making his face light up, and speed towards them before almost colliding with the brown haired stranger and Lupin.

Severus' eyes swept the platform but there was no sign of the Dursleys.

Swiftly he made his way to the group intent on finding out what was happening.

"Oh, Severus" Eva smiled. "Good to see you again".

"Ms. Bedlam" he said as his onyx eyes took her in again before swinging to a smiling Harry. "Potter, what are you doing?"

"Standing" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world making Eva bite her lip to stop a snort. Ava didn't hold back. Remus coughed to cover up his laugh while it almost hurt Sirius to hold his in.

"I mean with them, you are supposed to go to your family and return home. You promised the headmaster" Snape said through thin lips.

"And I am…sir" he told him.

"What-".

"Relax Snoopy" Ava said pleasantly not even flinching when Eva smacked her arm. "He's going home, well we might get ice cream or something first".

Severus stared at her for a moment making him realize she was looking just slightly to the side. She didn't seem like the kind to avoid eye contact, so she must know about his abilities in Legilimency.

'But how? Or was she just paranoid?' he wondered.

"Yes, Severus. Your concern is touching" Eva told him kindly though she doubted that's why he was here. "But Harry is with his family now, us."

Severus continued to stare as he tried to figure out what they meant. As it began to make sense, his mind started to try to rationalize that there was no way it was what it looked like it was.

Was it?

"I've just adopted Harry" Eva said confirming his thoughts. "He's my son".

"May I ask how that was possibly" he asked thinking of how Dumbledore would not like this at all.

"Well we found out that Harry was being abused at home" Ava said and Severus' eyes widened slightly before he looked at Harry.

Harry wasn't sure, in fact he could have almost passed it off as his eyes playing tricks on him, but he thought he saw compassion and worry swim in the potions master's eyes along with some other emotions he couldn't identify before the black eyes were closed off again.

"So we called the cops- er police, and the Dursleys signed over guardianship. Dumbledore had acknowledged Sirius as Harry's magical, and maybe even rightful muggle, guardian. So Sirius handed it over to Eva until his name could be cleared" Ava finished happily.

She purposely mentioned Harry's upbringing knowing that Severus had something similar growing up. She was happy with that brief flash of concern, though she didn't know if he would actually believe them. At least not for a while.

He might hate Harry, or more accurately James, so much that he'd try to convince himself that they were lying.

Eva saw it too and thought it made his eyes look beautiful, she was a little caught in fangirl lala land.

Remus and Sirius just let the girls take the lead on this one as they swung their arms around Harry's shoulders.

"I...see" Severus drawled. This gave him a lot to think about, which was the last thing he wanted because this was about James Potter's spawn who had to be a pampered prince. 'Wasn't he' Severus unwillingly found himself question.

He'd dwell on this another time, preferably never. Right now he had to go tell Dumbledore everything he had just learned.

A small, very small, so small you'd never see it unless you really looked for it kind of small, part of him was a tad amused at seeing the great chess master out maneuvered by two seemingly unorthodox young women.

He wondered what he'd do about it.

########################################################################################################

Dumbledore was sitting in Minister Fudge's office hoping to straighten this 'little mistake' out.

He had arrived at the ministry and gone straight to his friend in the birth, guardianship and adoption section. He had asked to pull up everything on Harry only to find out some disastrous news.

Not only were the Dursley's in muggle prison, and had been for almost a week, but they had signed over Harry's guardianship.

They had signed it over to the same person who Sirius Black had signed magical guardianship over to.

Albus had thought that he was Harry's magical guardian even though technically he had never filed for it; it had always been Sirius. But no one ever questioned him when he said he was, he didn't see why he had to go through all the paperwork.

Then he found out who was watching Harry now.

Eva Bedlam.

This was very disturbing, mainly because he didn't know the girl personally. His only interaction being in the first month of her first year and hiring her and her sister onto his teaching staff.

He didn't know what her and her sister's intentions towards young Harry were, who they were, if he could trust them.

Harry had to be led down a certain path, he didn't know if these girls would agree.

What if they were Death Eaters for Merlin's sake, though he doubted that given what he did know about them and their father.

But Harry had to be placed back with the Dursleys, it was for the greater good.

"Ah Albus" Cornelius said though he sounded anything but pleased. "What can I do for you, not still going on about Black's supposed innocence are you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Actually Cornelius, I need to speak to you about this" he said. He felt a bit guilty for not pushing him about Sirius, the man had had a grave injustice done to him.

But this was more important.

Also, he knew for a fact that Sirius would not see reason in his plan to have Harry fight Voldemort, and if his hunches were right, most likely die himself. He knew Sirius would call the prophecy a fake and tell the boy everything.

As sad as it was, Sirius just couldn't be allowed to live with Harry.

"Oh yes" Fudge said looking at the adoption papers of Harry Potter. He was quite surprised when he first saw that, but now that he thought about it, it could be good for him.

The Bedlams were popular and powerful, and with Potter's story, they'd make one hell of a press day.

With Fudge showing his full support of the adoption of course.

He knew that Adam Bedlam, a strong man in both magic and will, had left his votes to his daughters. As far as Fudge was concerned, women were easily pushed into what needed to be done politically.

Unless they were Amelia Bones, but these girls were young, probably naïve, and looked wild.

He was sure he could get them to not only indorse him and have Harry do the same, but get him elected again. They may even get the boy to drop the whole thing with Black, he just had to push and flatter enough.

He had no idea what he was up against.

"What's wrong with it? Everything is in order, I checked it over myself" he said as if that would ease all of Albus' worry.

"Well I seemed to have made a mistake by saying Black was still Harry's magical guardian. So if you could just fix it…".

"No can do Albus" Fudge told him. "Ted Tonks was here earlier, he's representing the Bedlams and Potter. Everything is air tight, if you try to fight this, it could get nasty" he told him.

Albus leaned back. He had hoped to get what he wanted and be out quickly, that's what he was used to usually.

He knew all about Ted Tonks' reputation, if he was on the case then Albus was in for a long and hard fight.

This may take a bit of time. Luckily he was a man with amazing patience.

'I'll have to wait and owl the girls. When they come and introduce their assistant I'll bring up Harry. With the right wording, I'll inform them just how much I believe him going back to his Aunt is the best option' he thought.

'They'll listen to my advice and everything will be back on its needed course' he told himself. Most people listened to him after all, his reputation reached far and wide.

Dumbledore believed he could talk the girls into seeing things his way, basically manipulating them. If he had to, he'd point out that he was their employer, Remus' too seeing as the blue haired one seemed so fond of him.

Whatever he had to do, he'd do it. It was the only way.

Harry couldn't be around people that may help him figure out things too quickly.

Fudge was thinking about how good this would make him look. He was a politician after all.

He'd have to owl them about a press conference.

Both men were thinking about how they could, in a sense, use and bend the twins to their own wills and wants.

They were in for one hell of a nasty surprise.

 **A/N:** What did you guys think? Like I said some people are getting bashed, though a lot of it won't last…very long at least. I keep having to calm myself so I don't rush the story! This one will be pretty long, we're going through the rest of the books, oh my! Hope you like long fics. Anyway, next chapter has; Rita's first article, training and plans, summer fun, and more. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN. This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence.**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may definitely seem like that at times. **Thank you to everyone who review, favorited, and followed. You guys rock!** Enjoy.

Chapter 7: Ways to Make Dumbledore Panic.

"So what do you want to do first Kiddo" Sirius asked Harry after they said goodbye to all the other kids.

They wanted to leave before running into the Weasley parents.

"I'd just like to go to the house right now, if that's ok?" he asked as his godfather squeezed his shoulder.

"Of course Harry" Remus reassured him.

The twins made unpleasant faces as they once again had to apparated seeing as it was the best way to get back to the house.

"Finally" Daniela said as they popped in. She turned off the TV and strolled over to them, "Hey Harry" she greeted.

"Hi".

"So did you guys get in trouble with Dumbles?" she teased.

Harry shook his head at the nickname though he couldn't completely hide the twitch of his lip.

"No, he just sent his favorite snake. Much to Eva's delight" Ava snickered.

"Oh la la" Danny joked.

Sirius shivered in horror before trying to avoid Eva's smack by hiding behind Remus.

"Why am I the one always getting hit?" he pouted.

"Because Remus keeps his opinions to himself" she said without missing a beat.

"Don't pout babe" Ava laughed, "I get smacked too".

"You should both try being politer to Sniv-Severus" Remus said though everyone caught his near slip.

Harry laughed while Eva smacked the other man's arm now.

"There, happy" she asked a triumphant looking Sirius making Ava laugh.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you" she teased pretended to jump at Eva who ran to the other side of the room. "I'll kiss and make it better" she turned to Remus kissing his shoulder.

"Hey" Sirius whined before she kissed him too. "I hurt here too" he told her pointing to his lips where hers were soon connected.

"I still hurt too" Remus said with an innocent expression as she reached up to kiss him.

This led to the three of them trying to catch each other's lips, and anywhere else they could reach. Eventually Danny's overly loud and dramatic cough caught their attention.

Well, at least it did after Harry and Eva joined.

"Come on, there are children present" Danny scowled playfully covering her and Harry's eyes making him laugh and roll his eyes.

He was happy. He was happy that they were happy and it made him feel almost giddy. He was with people who cared about each other and about him. He didn't think things could get any better.

"Harry, your rooms just down there. Why don't you go check it out and see what you want? I think Hedwig's in there so you can let everyone know you made it safe" Eva told him.

Harry nodded still a bit flustered over being able to arrange his own room.

"Thank you" he said quietly but sincerely. The others smiled at him making him fight a blush as he went off in search of his room.

Binky popped over to help him.

"Now" Eva said turning to Ava, "When should we start training?"

"Next week, let them relax a little" she said.

"Are we training as well Love?" Remus asked brushing some hair behind her ear ignoring this own shagging locks getting in his line of sight.

"Everyone is, then maybe you and Sirius can help with magical training? I'm sure Moody wouldn't mind helping either" she smiled at him.

"Physical training?" Sirius asked and they nodded.

"Maybe you can help us with that too Siri" Eva said having adopted the nickname. "You were one of the few wizards to actually use physical force, at least that we know of".

"Really?" asked a surprised Remus looking at an equally surprised Sirius.

"When?"

"The night he-uh went through the veil" Danny said awkwardly making Sirius tense.

"You punched Shampoo- I mean Lucius in the face" Ava supplied hoping to take his attention off of his death.

Remus smirked as Sirius puffed out his chest. "Well done mate!" he said as they high-fived.

"Doesn't beat a dick punch though. Does it Kitten?" Sirius teased Ava making Danny and Eva laugh.

"Nothing beats a dick punch" the green eyed woman told him matter-of-factly with her usual cocky half smirk.

"I don't like how Snape was used to spy on Harry" Eva told them suddenly.

"Yeah, I don't like it either" Sirius agreed.

"You don't like anything Snape does" Remus told him 'helpfully'.

Sirius merely waved the comment off. "We're sure that there is no way for him to take Harry back, right?"

"No, not legally anyway. Unless we all die, but then that would probably have to be something illegal seeing as I don't see us having any 'accidents'" Ava said.

Daniela nodded, "And I've already hidden the house with my magic, no one can use the floo without our permission. Not to mention the nasty booby traps I've set up, just in case".

The twins giggled like children making her rub her brow and shake her head.

"What?" Remus asked looking between them.

"Booby" they giggled childishly.

Remus snorted in amusement while Sirius now joined their giggle.

"Hey Sweetness?" Ava asked Remus with large eyes and an innocent expression.

"Yesss" he asked slowly.

If there was one thing he had learned over the past week, it was that if either of the twins or Daniela wore that expression, it meant trouble.

"You know how you had to work a bunch in the muggle world because a lot of the people here are asshats?"

"Yesss" he answered even more suspicious now. He did let a smile slip when she placed one hand on his chest and the other playing with his fingers.

'If she doesn't stop I'm going to have to taste that pretty mouth of hers again and she'll never finish what she was saying' he thought. His thoughts only grew in intensity when she pulled Sirius over so they were all pressed together.

Sirius was smirking waiting to see where she would go with this.

The men just knew they were up to something. Oh, they trusted them, but they definitely recognized the look in the girls' eyes.

They were marauders after all. That look was basically their childhood.

"Is there any chance, and don't be embarrassed if the answer is no…or yes. It'd be super helpful right now" Eva rambled.

"What would be super helpful?" he asked sharing a look with Padfoot, he allowed his hand to run through down both Sirius and Ava's back briefly.

Both Remus and Sirius started to smirk.

"If you could get us some guns" the twins finished pleasantly.

"WHAT?" he yelled.

Even Sirius' eyes widened seeing as he actually did know what a gun was.

Danny simply nodded, she knew where they were going with this.

"Well" Eva said as Ava walked over and they linked arms. "We checked and we already have bats and practice dummies. Hell, I even saw some bow and arrows. But no guns".

"You want to give the kids guns?" he asked slowly.

"What? No of course not!" Eva said.

"They aren't old enough for that" Ava continued as they acted offended.

He raised his hands in surrender to placate them.

"The guns would be for us, the adults" Eva explained.

"And we could get the kids stun guns" Ava told them picking at her black nail polish.

"Ok, what are those?" asked Sirius as he tried to peel off the fake nose.

"It's this little thing that shocks people, like a lot. They could have them in case of emergencies" Eva smiled.

"The best of both worlds Sweetness" Ava told Remus who was running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know" he said worriedly.

"Come on Moony" Sirius said as he clapped a hand on the taller man's shoulder. "Harry needs all the protection he can get".

"That's not what I'm worried about Padfoot" he said moving to sit on a couch.

Sirius wasted no time before settling on his lap. With a crook of his finger Ava followed and rested her legs on top of them both where Sirius ran his hands up to her knees and back down. Remus rested his head on Sirius' shoulder and smiled at them.

Eva bit her lip to hold in a squeal. 'They are just too cute' she gushed in her head.

Danny thought it was funny, though admittedly unsurprising, that Sirius was the one to claim the blonde man's lap.

She had to hold in a laugh at the image of punk rock rebel Sirius Black being the little spoon.

That led her to picturing all three of them spooning making them looking like mixing cups fitting together.

She shook her head tuning back in.

"I just don't want them to get in trouble for it" Remus was saying. "Even if we taught them how to hide it" he cut off Sirius.

"There's no rule against it" Daniela supplied and they all turned to her. "What? I was bored so I read Hogwarts: A History."

"Oh! Where is it?" Ava asked excitedly.

"Later" Eva said. "Are you saying there is no rule against weapons in that whole book?"

"That's right, I remember a brief section about fighting" Remus added. "What?" he asked when everyone but a smirking Sirius raised a brow at him. "I had to make sure we wouldn't get expelled" he pouted.

Ava and Sirius snickered.

"There's a brief section about swords. Then one about dueling etiquette, but really that's it. I mean, there weren't too many muggle weapons that they used back then and they don't know about many now. They know that a wand is basically a weapon and they couldn't forbid those, now could they?" Daniela said.

"We can get written consent from everyone's parents just in case" Ava put in.

"How do you expect to do that?" Remus asked doubtfully.

Sirius agreed, "Especially with the Weasleys?"

"Oh ye of little faith" she scolded them. "It's all about presentation. Lady Longbottom and Mr. Lovegood will want to make sure that their children are able to defend themselves. Sirius can teach us all about pureblood etiquette so we won't offend anyone."

"Also" Eva said as she was handed a soda by Binky. "Mr. Weasley loves everything muggle, we'll talk to him".

"Isn't that a bit manipulative?" Sirius asked a bit concerned.

"Yes" all three girls answered.

"But this time" Ava continued. "We're manipulating things in the right people's favor. Plus, this really will help protect the kids"

"And we know you might say who are we to decide who are the right people, but I think we can all agree that the right people are in this room, including the others who were here before. I doubt you two want to die again" Eva commented.

"We've already seen the alternative, if we let things happen like in the book" Daniela said.

"Point taken" Sirius sighed. He really didn't like the idea of dying and leaving Harry, Remus, and Ava alone. And he hated the idea of other people using Harry for their own needs. At least with what the girls were suggesting, Harry would have a say and know everything that was happening.

"So when do we do this?"

"In a few days" suggested Daniela. "I feel Dumbledore will want a word with you after tomorrows Daily Prophet."

"Ah" Remus chuckled, though it was a tad nervous "Are we to assume that some of the stories you gave Skeeter are to be made public?"

"Yes they are" she said proudly. "And no" she cut off Sirius and the twins "I don't remember which ones."

"Right" Remus said gently moving Ava and Sirius so he could stand. "We'll worry about that later" he smiled "Right now, why don't we go check on Harry?"

He had barely gotten the words out before Sirius sped out of sight cheering and hooting down the hallway.

Ava smirked at a fidgeting Remus. "Go on" she teased, "You know you want to".

He ran after Sirius, he was just as excited to actually spend time with one of his best friend's sons. The girls walked at a slower pace giggling at the heartwarming display.

########################################################################################################

Lucius Malfoy scowled at his dinner while his son and wife ate quietly.

Not only had he been humiliated and assaulted by that Bedlam woman, but his son had run in and already gotten on the bad side of the other one.

Things were not going as he had planned.

When he had first heard about the Bedlam twins moving back to have their ward attend Hogwarts, his interest had immediately been peeked.

They were a powerful and old pureblood family, even if Adam Bedlam had sullied their blood with a muggle.

The girls were said to be powerful and Lucius wanted power.

He knew that his Lord wasn't gone, at least not totally. But he hadn't done much to bring him back, besides that fiasco with the diary, so he also knew that would most likely earn him his master's displeasure when he did come back.

That's where the Bedlams came in.

If Lucius could convince his master that he had been gathering powerful followers, then he might be rewarded instead. When he saw just how scrumptious, if not odd, the two women looked, he realized what he wanted his reward to be.

Them.

Or at least a few nights to play with them.

Though he knew his best bet was to first get to the one who had been a Slytherin, then hopefully her sister would follow.

But not only had they turn him down, they had cracked jokes at his and the Dark Lord's expense. The one with blue hair, Ava, had even stood up for that blood traitor Black and his mangy wolf Lupin!

He knew that he had made a mistake when he had lost his composure when her sister, Eva, had mentioned the diary.

He should have brushed it off, but they had gotten to him. The only one who had gotten to him as badly was Harry 'Bloody' Potter.

Then not only did Eva dodge his curse, but Ava had physically injured him before he could stop either one of them.

They were right though, he had told no one knowing how it would make him look.

When he had mentioned them to Fudge, the idiot was over the moon hoping to get them to back him politically.

So Lucius knew he'd have no support there, at least not for the moment.

Gold could do wonders though.

What he needed now was to somehow force the girls to obey him, he needed their influence and money.

'But how?' he thought.

He also wanted that chit Ava, he had to punish her for what she did and he could think of a few cruel and, to him, delicious ways to do it.

He'd think of something, starting with Draco not making a fool of himself in front of them again.

Little did Lucius know, he just signed up for a world of hurt.

########################################################################################################

Dumbledore sat in his office waiting for Severus' return.

He was hoping his spy would bring him some good news, maybe even come back with Harry. But really he knew that was just wishful thinking.

"Albus?" came the voice of Minerva McGonagall as she knocked on his door. The portrait that let him know if there was a visitor was off visiting friends.

"Yes Minerva" he smiled at her but she was looking at him nervously.

"I was just going over the roister for next year when the strangest thing happened" she told him sending him an unreadable expression.

"Oh" he said trying to sound nonchalant and not like he was about to have a panic attack.

"Yes, we of course have Ms. Vargas coming but now it seems there has been a certain name change."

"Oh, who?"

"Harry Potter-Bedlam".

Albus practically ran to the floo. He needed to find Severus so he could figure out just how bad things were.

'Damn it all' he thought, 'Where is he?'

########################################################################################################

Severus was actually wondering that himself.

He found himself in the Ministry of Magic looking up everything on Eva Bedlam. He kept trying to tell himself that it was so he'd have a full report for Dumbledore, but the little flutter in his heart said differently.

He was torn between attraction and hate.

Attraction, because there was just something about the girl…woman, that just dragged him in. It was more than just her looks, her sharp tongue, and even the gentle sound of her voice.

Hatred, because he didn't like the idea of his attention being away from someone other than Lily Evans. Especially not by someone who seemed to bow down to the Potter brat, Black, and that damn werewolf.

He felt his anger rise before he finally stormed over to the floo. He let his cold mask fall back on as he walked out to greet the headmaster.

"What happened Severus" Dumbledore said worriedly making the potions master looking at him for a moment.

"When I arrived at the station I saw Lupin with another man and the two Bedlams. As soon as Potter got off the Express he ran to them. When I told him he had to go home because he promised you, he said he was. Eva Bedlam even called him her son".

Albus sighed tiredly as he sat in his chair. "It is as I feared then".

"What is it exactly?" Severus asked.

"They have adopted him, the bloodwards around Privet Drive will fall. He can't be allowed to stay with them Severus".

This honestly confused Snape. The headmaster let him in on many things, but he always felt that he was holding things back when it came to Harry Potter. Why would it matter if the boy went and lived with someone else?

This brought back the conversation at the station. Was Potter really abused? Severus almost opened his mouth to asked before he stopped himself. He knew that Dumbledore wouldn't answer him, at least not with the whole truth.

'Merlin' he thought, 'Barely a conversation with those two and I end up doubting the man who gave me a second chance!'

Still, he didn't voice his questions. He'd get the answers himself, even though he told himself he didn't care.

"I'm sure it's easily fixable sure. I doubt that the Minister would deny you if you asked for the adoption to be over turned" Severus actually felt a bit disgusted when saying this. "And you do hold their jobs, since you hired them and Lupin again" he said letting some of his tone turn bitter over his school rival getting the job he wanted.

He would have been even angrier had he known about Sirius' new position as well, never mind the fact that Dumbledore didn't know it was Sirius.

"Alas my friend, you are wrong" Albus sighed again. "It seems that everything is perfectly legal and their attorney Ted Tonks assures me that they are prepared to fight for Mr. Potter if need be."

Severus' brows raised, the only emotion he let show. It seemed they really were ahead of the game on this one.

"I will have a meeting with them tomorrow" Dumbledore told him as he began composing a letter. "I'm sure they will see things my way and everything will be back in order".

'Have you met them' Severus found himself thinking, but he didn't voice these doubts.

"What did this stranger look like?" Albus asked confusing him for a moment before he remembered.

"He had brown hair, blue eyes, and seemed very familiar with them and Lupin, not to mention Potter".

"Hmmm" Dumbledore mumbled. "Is it possible it was someone in disguise?"

"I didn't notice any unusual magical signatures, they called him Gray. Sternly Gray".

"Ah yes, that is their assistant. He is to help with Mr. Lupin and Ms. Bedlam's lycanthropy" Dumbledore said nonchalantly, as if he didn't just disclose personal information.

Severus tensed, "And which Bedlam has it, if I may ask?"

"Oh, Ava. The one with blue hair I believe" he chuckled like he was amused at their appearances.

Severus let out a small breath. That did explain why they stuck up for Lupin. A small part of him was grateful that it was not Eva, though he chose to ignore that.

"Fawkes, can you please deliver this to Ms. and Ms. Bedlam? Thank you" he said attaching a letter to his familiar's leg.

The beautiful bird let out a trill before flying off, slightly surprising Albus since he had assumed he'd simply flame there.

"Severus, my meeting will be with the girls at nine tomorrow morning, I want you to find out where they life and what sort of security measure's they have up".

"Is that really necessary?" he asked.

Albus smiled at him almost patronizingly making his hackles rise. "Trust me my boy, I cannot tell you why now, but trust that I knew what is for the best".

Severus simply looked at him as past decisions came swimming forward, each ending with Albus saying the same thing.

"Is that all Severus?"

Snape thought of everything he had gathered on the girls, but something stilled his tongue. With a quick nod he left the headmaster's office intend to speeding off to Spinners End.

He needed time alone.

########################################################################################################

Everyone was just settling down for dinner at the Bedlam residence. Even Winky and Dobby sat at the table after much persuasion from Harry, Eva, and Ava.

Daniela, Binky, and Remus watched on in amusement.

Finally, it was Sirius who pointed out that they'd be letting their mistresses down if they didn't sit and behave like family.

Just as they were about to dig into the delicious pot roast and sides made by Binky and Winky, a large and bright bird tapped on the window.

"Damn, that's a big ass bird" Ava muttered as she went to let it in. The girls had missed Fawkes when they had visited Dumbledore's office, so they were slightly enchanted.

"Hello Fawkes" Harry said causing the beautiful bird to trill a hello back.

"What does it say?" Eva asked as she saw Ava take the letter. Ava snorted before cocking an eyebrow and handing it to Remus to read out loud.

Her and Sirius folded their hands under their chins and leaned in, they really did love his voice.

"Professors Bedlam, I require your presence tomorrow morning at nine with one of Mr. Sternly Gray. I look forward to seeing you, good day".

"He didn't waste any time did he?" huffed Sirius.

"What time does the morning paper come?" Daniela asked.

"Around eight-ish" Remus told her.

"He's probably going to go on about Harry and then whatever article is out" Eva sighed.

"Joy" was all Ava said.

"You'll be fine" Harry suddenly said and they turned to him. "I believe in you".

"Thanks buddy" the twins said smiling.

"Well, we better eat and then we can write a letter to Ted so he knows about the meeting, just in case" Ava told them.

"Are you excited for this summer Harry?" Daniela asked and he smiled.

"I can't wait" he told them happily.

Everyone else's hearts warmed a bit at the genuine smile on his face. If anyone deserved some fun in life, it was Harry.

########################################################################################################

Albus strolled pleasantly to the great hall for breakfast early in the morning. There was a certain spring in his step since he was fairly certain that in a matter of hours he'd have Harry back at the Dursleys.

He still had to work on getting Petunia and Vernon out of prison, but he thought Harry could help with that.

He walked into the practically empty great hall and took his seat next to Minerva.

"Hello my dear" he greeted her pleasantly.

Minerva let out a small cough and took a sip of her tea pushing the newspaper towards him.

'An odd greeting' he thought, but he had been friends with Minnie for a very long time. He was used to her 'moods' by now.

He first loaded some of his favorite pastries onto his plate before reaching for a glass of pumpkin juice and the paper.

Sadly, he made the mistake of going to take a drink and look at the headline at the same time.

It had been over a twenty some odd years since the last time he did a spit take, the other being when James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew strolled into the great hall with animal parts on their heads.

Now, it was because of the disturbing and troublesome words before him.

 _ **Harry Potter: A Tell All Story. Wizarding Worlds Hero, or Tragic Victim?**_

 _ **By Rita Skeeter.**_

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? More on the article in the next chapter, also a little lime in there and some of Harry's point of view, and much more! Just to clear it up, when I'm writing more from someone's point of view, like Snape's up above, I don't always put certain things in thought form because the whole thing is more how they just see things in general. I hope that makes sense. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN. This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence.**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may definitely seem like that at times **. Thank you to everyone who review, favorited, and followed. You guys rock**! I know I said a lime in this one you guys, but the feels just got me! **Sillygabby** : I can't tell you all of the articles yet, but you're on the right track. The same with Draco and Eva handling Snape. **Hottieanimegurl** : Here you go! Hope you like it. Another thing, I thought it would be very odd and unrealistic if certain characters where just automatically fine. I mean, the fanfiction is supposed to be fun and everything, but I also want it to be somewhat realistic if that makes sense. That's why people may go a bit back and forth, you'll see when you read. Oh, and in case it seems a bit confusing there is like a week time skip starting when Sirius goes to take a bath. Enjoy.

Chapter 8: Emotions at an All Time High.

Ava, Sirius, and Eva arrived right on time at the school grounds and made their way up to the castle. They would be lying if they said they weren't a little nervous.

They had read the morning paper and they were sure Dumbledore had too.

"He's gonna be pissed huh?" Sirius asked.

"Oh yeah" they said.

"Just relax…Sternly" Ava teased lightly. He stuck his tongue out at her before pinching her bum making her jump and laugh.

"Professors" came a stern voice once they reached the large doors. They turned to see McGonagall watching them with a frown.

Sirius almost broke character by going to tease his favorite teacher, but Ava's hand on his arm reminded him that he couldn't.

"Headmaster Dumbledore is expecting you" she told them as she started to walk.

Ava had to bite her tongue from pointed out that they already knew that, or they wouldn't be there.

"Are you coming up as well?" Eva asked when they made it to the gargoyles.

"Yes, I am the Deputy Headmistress. The Headmaster has asked for my presence" she explained as they made their way up the stairs. "And it is good to see you again, both of you. Even if you weren't in my house Ms. Bedlam" she directed to Ava.

"It's an honor to work alongside you Professor, Harry had nothing but good things to say" they told her.

McGonagall stiffened slightly at the mention of Harry's name, but they did see the corner of her lips turn up before she was able to control herself.

"Ah" said Dumbledore with a pleasant smile. "So good to see you again, and this must be Mr. Gray".

"Hello Headmaster" Sirius said once again dropping his voice.

"Sit please". They all took a seat besides McGonagall who went to stand next to Dumbledore.

"Now I learned some unfortunate news the other day, and I was hoping you would help clear it up for me."

"Of course, sir" Eva said. "Whatever we can do to help".

Albus smiled, perhaps this would be even easier than he thought.

"Well it seemed that there was possibly a misunderstanding and you were able to adopt Mr. Potter."

"That's right" Eva said.

"But there were no misunderstandings" Ava continued.

"I say misunderstandings because you should not have been able to adopt Mr. Potter, I'm sure his family is worried about him-".

He was cut off my Ava's snort. Sirius was looking at the floor glaring.

"They were abusing him sir, so the only reason I could see them missing him is either because they miss their slave or for some other darker and underhanded reason that I can assure you has nothing to do with love".

McGonagall gasped and looked like she wanted to say something but instead snapped her mouth shut. Though, the look she was giving Dumbledore was anything but friendly.

"I don't know where you heard these things from but I am sure they aren't true".

"We heard them from Harry sir" Sirius spat as Ava grabbed his hand. "And I hardly doubt the boy is a liar."

"There was also an investigation that proved without doubt that he was indeed abused".

"What I would like to know Headmaster" Ava said looking at him with sharp calculating eyes, though once again no eye contact. "Is how this pertains to you at all, no offence."

"Excuse me?" he asked like he wasn't sure what she meant.

"I don't see how this involves you at all. This won't affect Harry's schooling, or our teaching if that's what you were worried about."

"Well I care greatly for the boy" Albus said as a way of explaining and Ava smiled, though he could have sworn it was just a slip away from being a smirk.

"Well then you must be so happy he's with a loving, caring family now" she said like there was no other possible way for him to feel.

Sirius bit his lip smiling while the twins blinked innocently.

Even McGonagall sent a small smirk his way. True, she wished the twins would speak with more respect, but she had told Albus how she felt about those people. 'Still the worst kind of muggles' she thought.

"It is critical that Mr. Potter remain with his family" he told them with his tone growing serious.

"He is with his family, us" Sirius said.

"And how are you family Mr. Gray?"

"You can say I'm like an uncle" he smiled happily.

Albus looked at the man for another moment, there was something off about him. He seemed so familiar yet there wasn't any additional magical signature coming off of him suggesting that he wasn't who he said he was.

'Maybe polyjuice potion?' he wondered.

Turning back to the twins he decided to pull on some of his power to, he was sad to admit, hopefully intimidate them a little.

He knew that Harry had to go back to the Dursleys, all his plans and the future rested on it.

"You must understand that it is essential that he be returned".

Sirius' nostrils flared. The man who he had once looked on with adoring eyes was now not only trying to put Harry back in an awful situation, but now he was speaking about him like he was an object.

'A tool' Sirius thought bitterly.

"We really don't, perhaps if you could explain it to us" Eva suggested and Albus was back to his grandfatherly smile.

"Trust me my dear, there are just some things that are best if fewer people know them. Believe me when I say I have Mr. Potter's wellbeing in mind."

"Ah, well in that case" Eva said making his smiled widen. "Then I believe we should move on to the next subject because I don't think we'll ever be able to agree on this".

Albus froze, he couldn't believe it. Most people would be agreeing with him by now, everyone knew of his reputation. He was even more surprised that it was a Gryffindor who said this.

"Young lady you will show the Headmaster the proper respect-" McGonagall began but was cut off by a tense Ava.

"First of all, please do not call us young ladies. We are Professors, not disobedient students. Second, we were being respectful, but there is a difference between respect and worship. Our father taught us to never give our minds away blindly."

Now McGonagall was frozen and Sirius really wished Moony was around to see this, though he knew that his other lover was still coming to terms with the headmaster's deceit.

That was why Remus was with Harry, they both believed in the man like no other, seeing him as a savior.

They could comfort each other and get to know one another, like they should have long ago.

"Was there anything else sir? Besides meeting Mr. Gray?" Eva asked.

"I fear I must remind you that I am your employer" he said with a hint of a threat.

The twins' right eyebrows raised. Minerva's eyes widened slightly as she glanced at him. She didn't approve of this at all.

"Yes, we know" they said.

"If you're suggesting that you'd rather let us go you'd have to find a very good reason sir" Eva said.

"Unless, you're trying to blackmail us into leaving Harry, but I'm sure you wouldn't do something dark like that sir" Ava added.

"Also" Sirius spoke through clenched teeth, "If you do feel the need to let us go, we can call Ted Tonks over to work it all out. He's waiting for a message now".

"Of course, not" Albus said slowly as new plans began to form in his mind. "The next thing I'd like to speak of is this morning's Daily Prophet" he said changing the subject.

He slid the paper in front of them.

"Oh yes, we saw that this morning" Sirius said leaning back.

"You approve of this?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, we do want Harry to have a somewhat normal time here, but he assured us that nothing in there was nothing in there that was untrue." Sirius told them.

"In fact, this may help stop certain things from happening" Ava said.

"How so?" Albus asked.

"Well, Harry told us how most of the student body shunned him in his second year over the whole chamber thing" Eva shrugged. "This may make them think twice before just going with the crowd and believing the worst."

"Little words should not hurt him so easily" Dumbledore reasoned.

"Words are never little, especially to a twelve-year-old who is used to being treated like scum" Ava said trying to calm down.

"That's why teachers are supposed to put a stop to such actions" Eva added in a disappointed tone.

"We should get going" Sirius said. He feared that all three of them would lose it soon if they stayed any longer.

"I trust that there will not be any more papers like this in the future." Albus said giving them a look.

Before either could open their mouths, Sirius spoke.

"Sir, obviously, we don't work for the Daily Prophet or that Skeeter woman. How could we possibly know anything about the future" he asked, though it was obvious that he wasn't actually waiting for an answer as he turned the girls around.

The girls had to wave goodbye because if they had tried to talk, they thought they might actually pee from laughing.

########################################################################################################

Harry was having a great time with Remus, or Moony as he told him to call him.

He had showed him more magic and they had had a big lunch, Binky tsking at all the chocolate pudding, but the real coop was when he had pulled out pictures of his parents.

"What's this?" Harry asked excitedly pointing to a picture of his father and a young Sirius. He understood how people could confuse him for his dad now.

Sirius looked to be a kind of heartbreaker, though it seemed that the time with the twins were doing both him a Moony some good and they were both looking much healthier not to mention happier.

Though Harry didn't know if it was from being together again, with Ava, in a happy environment or all of the above.

In the picture, it showed James with huge antlers on his head smirking sheepishly at a stern McGonagall while Sirius, who was sporting dog ears, smiled and waved at the camera.

The caption underneath said 'Padfoot and Prongs fifth year, picture taken by Moony and Wormtail.'

Harry flinched a little at that last name and Remus tensed.

"Ava says that it's ok to remember who he used to be, because that boy is basically dead now" Harry said quietly.

Remus nodded gulping and flipping the page.

Harry burst out laughing with Remus.

This one showed a pretty red head girl laughing as she levitated a cake over James' head while Remus tried to hide his smile with a book and a short and much healthier looking Peter giggled into his hands.

The caption was much more dramatic, almost like a conversation.

'Prongs and Lily Flower's normal dinner tradition. Sexy man with book is Remus Moony (MINE) Lupin. Photo taken by Sirius Padfoot (the sexiest marauder).'

'You wish Pads'- Prongs.

'This is my picture to write on, shove off Prongs!' - Padfoot.

'Make me'- Prongs.

'Both of you get off, we're losing space' - Moony.

'And you're not the sexiest out of us Pads' (eye roll) - Wormtail.

'How dare you-', there was a scribble where the picture was obviously ribbed away from him.

'That would be me'- Moony.

'…True' - Padfoot.

Harry was laughing as Remus shook his head. He was glad something had made him keep all of these, even when…when he had thought the worst of Sirius.

"These are great Moony" Harry said happily making Remus smile.

"It gets better" he told him turning a few pages until they saw a smiling Lily holding a newborn Harry. James and Sirius looked like they were crying while Remus patted Lily's arm.

'Prongslet has arrived'- photo taken by Wormtail.

Harry felt his eyes start to water but he wasn't exactly sure why. A part of him was upset that he'd never really get to meet them, while another part warmed at the look they were giving him.

"They loved you so much" whispered Remus, "They still do, wherever they are".

"They're watching us, right?" Harry asked whipping his eyes. "You, me, and Sirius?"

Remus nodded, he certainly hoped so.

"Come on Harry" Remus said standing. "Let's set up a little surprise for when the others get back".

########################################################################################################

Amelia Bones could not believe her eyes. The Bedlams had been right.

There was no trial or questioning for Sirius Black.

She had dug up everything that she could before being distracted by Cornelius asking her about Potter's adoption and a few small crimes here and there. When she did see Sirius' file, she almost blew her top.

There was one page, one flimsy page!

Had she had known she could have started much sooner.

She sighed, now she just had to start sending notices to the right people. She started to take out some parchment that was enchanted to fly to who it needed to go when a thought struck her.

The twins had mentioned certain parties being unhappy about Sirius' possible innocence. Could her section be compromised?

Amelia didn't like the feeling of dread she got with that thought. Until she could know for sure, she'd just have to hand deliver everything.

She'd like to see someone try to intercept her!

########################################################################################################

Cornelius Fudge was nodding along to everything Lucius Malfoy was saying.

He had written the Bedlams about a press conference with Potter, but hadn't gotten any response back.

Lucius showed up and now he realized why it was good the girls hadn't responded yet.

"You don't want to come off desperate" Lucius said silkily. "They'd think that they could control you, make any outrages demands".

Fudge gasped and Lucius had to refrain from rolling his eyes. Really, the man was too easy.

"What should I do then?" he asked.

"Wait a while, make them come to you. It is Harry Potter after all, I'm sure at some point he'll need you again. You did help him after he blew up his aunt".

"Quite right!" Fudge said like he was suddenly oh so important. "I'll wait; will you think of something for me in the mean time?"

"Of course," Lucius smirked, "I'm sure I can think of a few things the Bedlam name may help with".

Had Fudge not been blinded by his own ego or the shine of gold, he would have seen the sinister smile on Malfoy's face.

########################################################################################################

Ava, Eva, and Sirius arrived back home only to be blasted with a thick cloud of sticky sparkling powder. They were completely covered.

"Remus!" Sirius yelled. "You are lucky this didn't get in my hair!"

"Glitter!" Ava said happily.

"Blinded by glitter, well it'll be an interesting story to tell at your funeral" Eva playfully threatened. Well, Remus at least hoped it was only playfully.

"I helped" came the proud voice of Harry as they saw his and Remus' heads pop out of nowhere. Remus was face palming.

"Harry, rule number two to pranking. Never show yourself" Remus said.

"What's number one?" Ava asked and both Sirius and Harry snorted.

"Always listen to Moony" Remus replied smugly.

The others chuckled, well the girls did, Sirius was still grumbling before he decided to tease Remus.

"Well we did get you some chocolate cauldrons, but if this is how you're going to repay us...".

Remus was up and over to Sirius in a flash, but the raven-haired man simply sent his nose in the air and turned away. The green-eyed werewolf turned to his other mate and grinned, in her opinion, wolfishly.

"You won't keep my treat away from me, will you Love" he asked lowly grasping her hips.

"Not if you make it up to us" she bit her lips as her hands slowly slip up to his hair tugging lightly. It was an amusing sight to the others but quite erotic to the two pranksters.

"I think I can do that" he all but growled before bringing their mouths together in a passionate kiss, which soon became a snog.

Ava pulled away, though Remus tried to follow her, and she pulled Sirius over taking his chin and leading him towards Remus which resulted in more heavy kissing.

"Come on" Eva said while Harry's eyebrows raised and he tried not to laugh, though he shared her sentiments.

He couldn't control the laugh anymore when Remus turned back and now his whole mouth area was covered in sparkles. It looked like he had been making out with a disco ball or the Tin Man! Eva and Harry though it was hilarious.

From Ava's smug look, that was part of the plan.

"Wha-?" Remus said still somewhat dazed and confused at the laughter. Sirius laughed too, though he was now mainly busy eyeing his mates thinking of when he could get them alone.

"Rule number three" Ava smirked, "Never try to outdo a Bedlam".

She gently smacked the package onto his chest before her and Eva walked out of the room, waving to Harry intent on finding Daniela and swinging their hips. Though, Ava's had a little extra purposeful sway.

"Uh guys?" Harry asked seeing their eyes were glued to the spot where Ava's behind was until it disappeared from view. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" the both breathed obviously not really hearing him.

Harry smiled, "I'm gonna go sneak over to Hogwarts and leave one of the twins' stink bombs in Snape and Dumbledore's offices".

"Yeah".

"Maybe after that I'll run around Diagon Alley naked screaming the nifflers are trying to get me".

"Yeah".

Harry snorted and shook his head, man did they have it bad.

########################################################################################################

Sirius sat in a hot bath relishing in the feeling. He still wasn't very used to it. These past two weeks had been like a dream, the only thing he worried about now was…the nightmares.

He didn't mention it to Ava or Remus because he didn't want to worry them. He was getting better, at least as far as he was concerned, and he had decided to take the twins up on the offer to talk to a professional.

So why worry them with the dark thoughts in his mind?

He knew they suspected something though. He had bags under his eyes still and didn't seem to get much sleep.

He knew Harry was worried about him.

When asked he would brush it off. He knew Remus was having issues too and he'd rather work on helping him than himself.

Even Ava would sometimes thrash in her sleep. It made him feel selfish, broken almost, that he still was having problems.

He didn't want to be broken, he wanted to be better…for them, all of them.

Slowly he laid down holding his breath and let the water totally engulf him. His now shoulder length hair waved out around him as the water gave his pale skin an odd glow, minus his numerous tattoos.

The peace was quickly interrupted when images began to flash behind his closed lids.

His fight with Remus.

James and Lily's bodies.

Hagrid denying him a tiny Harry who was crying and reaching for him.

Pettigrew's betrayal.

The dementors as they feasted on him. He used to think that he was their favorite meal.

The images flashed until he was left alone in the dark as a cold figure approached him. Slowly a skeletal like hand reached for him, dragging, pulling him no matter how hard he struggled.

The horrible being closed in until their mouths were almost touching.

Sirius shot forward in the water taking in much needed lung full of air.

"Sirius? Sirius, are you ok?" came the muffled voice of Ava as she pounded on the door.

Sirius was too lost in his panic to notice as he clumsily scrambled out of the bath hitting the tiled floor hard and scooting against a wall.

Ava finally kicked the door in and ran in only to see water everywhere and a naked and wet Sirius trying to squeeze himself into a ball as he looked at nothing in complete horror.

"Sirius" she breathed as she ran to him.

"No please! No more" he begged beginning to sob.

"Sirius, it's me. I won't let anything hurt you" she soothed as she gently brushed some hair off of his face. She really wanted to take him into her arms, but didn't think it was the best move at the moment.

Finally, his surroundings started to come back to him and he noticed Ava trying to calm him as silent tears slipped down her face.

Without saying a word, he pulled her to him and held her tightly against him. Wanting, needing to feel her there with him. Loving him.

Ava returned the gesture letting Sirius hold her, paying no mind to her now damp clothes.

She was distantly amazed how Sirius could go from this fragile person who made you want to shelter him, to this strong protector as he was now.

At least that's what his actions made her think of as he seemed to be trying to shield her body from whatever only he could see.

"I won't let them have you" he whispered over and over again promising.

Ava nodded against his neck. "I'll protect you" she told him softly, "You're safe".

She felt him begin to shake against her as drops hit her cheek. She thought he was cold from being exposed to the air but when she looked up she realized he was crying.

"Oh Sweetheart" she cooed kindly before laying sweet kisses all over his face.

"I'm so sorry" Sirius said as he felt himself grow tired. "I love you, I'm sorry".

"There's nothing to be sorry about" she assured him. "I love you, and you're safe".

"I'm sorry" he muttered again as his eyes started to droop.

"We love you" Ava promised him quietly though in his ear so he'd be sure to hear. "You're safe" was the last thing Sirius heard before exhaustion over took him.

########################################################################################################

Harry was smiling as he petted Hedwig sitting by his window looking out into the night sky.

It seemed the house was by a small woods or meadow; he didn't see any other houses.

"I like it here girl" he told his companion with a small smile. This last week had to have been the nicest he had ever had, especially out of Hogwarts.

He couldn't wait to see his friends the next morning. He didn't know what the training would intel precisely but he was happy that he'd finally be prepared.

Also, there was going to be another meeting and he was hoping someone would come up with a plan that would be quick and where no one would have to get hurt.

He knew it wasn't likely, but it never hurt to wish. And he reasoned that so far a lot of his wishes had come true, maybe this one would too.

He was nervous about his upcoming appointment with the therapist but Ava told him it was easy, she said they didn't even make you talk until you were comfortable.

Eva told him to believe her since she had firsthand experience.

It did make him feel a little better that Remus and Sirius would be going as well.

He couldn't wait to show Ron the Quidditch field out back. Though he thought it's appearance had more to do with Eva and Daniela if Ava's unhappy grumblings were anything to go by.

He could picture her watching all of them play while she sat with a book and Hermione.

Though he doubted he'd be able to get Mione out of their library for long.

With Ava, just the mention of Remus and Sirius flying around laughing was enough to get her to go watch them.

However, maybe that had something to do with the fact that Eva had joking suggested on Sirius and Remus being shirtless.

His uncles had gone to argue, but one look at Ava's face, and Harry didn't even want to guess what she was thinking, shut them up and had them promising to play at least one game shirtless.

Remus was still trying to tell them that he didn't play, but it was no use.

Harry thought they were just nervous about showing their bodies, like him.

Either way, he was excited to see his friends.

With a quick goodnight to his trusty owl, Harry climbed into bed. He smiled as pictures of his parents filled his dreams.

########################################################################################################

Remus sat reading some wizarding children fairytales to his two mates.

Ava had insisted that Sirius was between them. Not that the other two were complaining, but it brought Remus' thoughts back to the 'episode' Ava had seen Sirius have.

He had cursed that he hadn't been there, having taken Eva and Daniela out to show them the proper wizard and witch attire. Not that he really believed they'd follow it, but it was better they knew just in case.

Ava had opted to stay home with Harry and a tired Sirius.

Now it was night time and they were all curled up on their bed with only a few candles lighting the room so Remus could read.

"The end" he said softly. He looked over to Sirius who had captured one of each of their arms and holding them close looking into the distance.

"I'm sorry" Sirius said in a whisper like it was impossible to say it any louder.

"You have nothing to be sorry about" Remus told him.

"Yes I do" he plowed through their protests. "If I had just kept my head and not given into my fucking temper for once I could have found a way to take Harry. Now he's been through who knows what, and I'll never be the same".

He sounded so lost.

Remus didn't know what to say, he hurt. This hurt, just thinking about it all hurt.

"I would have been a bit freaked out if you just snapped back to your old self honestly" Ava spoke up and their eyes turned to her.

"You went through unimaginable horrors, no one comes back the same from that. But it's ok, that doesn't mean you aren't still you. That can happen in regular life too. Now you have a chance to be an even better you, a second chance almost."

She scooted close and kissed his cheek and Remus' knuckles showing she was talking to both of them.

"So don't waste it".

"I'm not the same either Sirius" Remus said coughing to clear his throat.

"Moony-".

"No, it's true. I felt so alone after you all left. Guilty over our fight, and…and I couldn't believe that it was you who had taken him to…" he took a deep breath.

"I refused to believe it at first, but everyone kept insisting, even Dumbledore. And then he told me there was no way to help you or help me find Harry. I-I just started to give up Pads" he confessed as his voice broke and they squeezed his hands closer and Sirius put an arm around his waist.

"I became so ashamed of what I am, more than before. So, ashamed that when Dumbledore asked me to teach but stay distant to Harry, I did. Or at least I tried. I thought he'd want nothing to do with me. And Dumbledore…I thought I owed him so much. That he had done so much by letting me go to school."

Remus shook his head and Ava reached over whipping away the tears.

"But that wasn't just out of kindness, was it?" he asked rhetorically. "There's always hidden agendas. Why was there only one werewolf student? Was he really risking so much for me or for-".

He stopped himself.

"Or for a werewolf spy" Ava finished softly and Remus cried more.

"I'm so sorry Sirius. I'm so sorry that you two are stuck with an old poor beast".

Ava climbed over both of them and with a little maneuvering got everyone in a type of group hug with her on top.

"You aren't broke, either one of you. And none of us are 'stuck' together" she told them. "You just need help to fix up the dents. We have each other now".

After calming down a bit Sirius and Remus explained how they used to date but then Dumbledore started to send them on different missions and refused to let them tell each other what it was about.

Leading the others to believe Remus was the spy, with a little help from Peter.

So there Ava sat, now in the middle and against the headboard as she cradled the two men who finally let the walls down and just curled up against her and cried.

They cried for James.

Their brother in everything but blood.

The boy who didn't care about whether they were from a dark family, or considered a dark creature, or considered just a tag along to some. All that mattered was that they were his friends. His family.

The boy who, despite his flaws, devoted all of his time to trying to bring a smile to his loved one's faces and keep them safe.

The man who gave his life facing the most feared dark wizard without a wand, so that the woman he loved and his son could have a chance to escape.

They cried for Lily.

The feisty little red head who eventually wormed her way into their hearts and made them want to be their best.

From making sure to carrying chocolate for Remus, or laying around gossiping with Sirius, to laughing with James, or relaxing with Peter. Through it all, she was there for them.

The woman who always stood up for what she believed was right and eventually saw through James Potter's ego to the wonderful man inside.

The woman who, despite being offered a chance to live, gave her life in hopes that her son could survive.

They cried for Remus.

The little boy who was afraid of himself, afraid of the prejudice world he lived in where he would be looked down on for something that was forced on him.

The boy who eventually came out of his shell and gave in to the adventures his friends presented.

The boy who found people who loved him no matter what, only for them to be so cruelly torn away.

A man who was fiercely loyal to the ones he loved, and let them be themselves.

The man who was then sentenced to twelve lonely and self-isolated years of pain and hate thinking his mate was responsible for it all, while mourning the man who actually was.

They cried for Sirius.

The little boy who was damned from birth.

Damned to always be looked at and suspected for something that was out of his power.

The little boy who, even at age eleven, knew right from wrong and always stayed true to his beliefs.

The boy who made mistakes and cried over losing his friends, before they proved that they would always love him. Even if he upset them at times.

The boy who learned that family didn't always mean those you were related to, you could make your own as long as there was love.

The man who lost his soul mate and his brother in a mere few weeks only to find out it was his other brother's doing.

The man who was denied the boy he loved as his own, so he ran off and made a rash decision.

The man who spent twelve years in hell.

They cried for Harry.

The baby who was brought into this world with so much love, but a heavy cloud over him.

The baby who wouldn't know until much later just how much he was loved.

The infant who was denied even the basics of human comforts growing up and had to learn early on just how cruel the world could really be.

The little boy who, even though he had barely any support, was able to find enough courage and love within himself and friends to defeat the same man who murdered his parents and tore his family apart.

The same man he beat multiple times.

The little boy who ended up being forced to be the chosen one.

And lastly, they cried for Peter, or at least the boy he used to be.

They cried for the little boy who seemed shy and anxious until he was able to open up and become the first to try and cheer up a friend.

The boy who helped make a dangerous potion that would change his body and could even get him sent to prison, just so his friend wouldn't feel lonely.

The man who always believed that James Potter would one day marry Lily Evans.

The man who damned them all.

The man who had everything; a loving family, brothers who cared, a sister that supported him, and a nephew who would have grown up to love him.

They cried for the man who threw it all away.

 **A/N** : I am sooo sorry for the feels in this one guys. Sometimes you plan one thing, but the story and characters want another. There will 100% be a lime in the next one, just a heads up. Also, next chapter has; training, time skips, unwanted visitors, and much more. Did you guys like how I showed what different people were up to? Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence.**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may definitely seem like that at times. **Thank you to everyone who review, favorited, and followed. You guys rock!** So school guys, that's the only excuse I have. Anyway this one is shorter than the others, but I promise part two will be very long! I just needed this one to set it up a bit I guess you could say. **Also the beginning of a lemon in this, but not the whole thing**. Also, reviews from the last chapter will be addressed in part 2. Enjoy.

Chapter 9: Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang. (Part 1)

"Harry!" a fuzzy brown haired missile flew towards the green eyed boy almost knocking him over.

"Hey Mione" he tried to breathe despite her bear hug.

She blushed and pulled back just as Ron came through and they shared a one-armed hug.

"Hello Harry Potter" said the soft voice of Luna as she and Ginny stepped out of the fire place together.

"Hi Harry" Ginny said as a blush dusted her cheeks.

"There's our Harrykins!" Fred and George cried out dramatically running up to him and trying to kiss his cheeks.

"Get off" Harry laughed.

"Harry, everyone" Bill greeted as he and Charlie were the last of the Weasleys to exit. Charlie nodded though he kept glancing nervously at the floo.

"What's wrong?" Ava asked.

"Mum was not happy" Charlie explained. "She saw the paper last week and she doesn't like Harry being with people she doesn't know."

"She knew the Dursleys?" Eva asked.

"Well no-" he admitted.

"Then nothing's changed" the twins finished.

"Hello everyone" Neville said with a small smile as he stepped through the floo with Moody who had picked him up.

"Plus, I think she'll be more interested with today's paper" Daniela said calmly after she greeted everyone and went back to her breakfast.

"Oh, uh everyone dig in" Ava said and Ron and Charlie practically ran to the table.

Harry took his usual spot next Sirius while the heads of the table were left for Ava and Eva.

Sirius sat at Ava's right while Remus was to her left with Daniela after him. Then the twins sat down with Moody and Neville next to them at the big table.

Hermione sat down next to Harry with Ron following then Ginny and Luna.

Next were Charlie and Bill with three empty seats by Eva.

Suddenly Binky, Winky, and Dobby poped in and filled the last places.

Everyone blinked for a moment not having seen too many, or any really, house elves sit and eat with them. The regular household members chuckled at the others faces.

"Everyone, you already know Binky. This is Winky and Dobby, they are new additions to our family and family eats together" Eva explained before digging into her pancakes.

"Danny?" Ginny asked and the tan girl looked up at her. "What did you mean about today's Daily Prophet?"

"Does it explain why we had to get here so early?" Neville asked though there was no annoyance or whine in his tone.

"One of the reasons" Ava nodded eating her chocolate chip waffles. Remus was already on his second helping.

"We also have to make a plan, get everything in order. We've already changed a lot, even though it may not seem like that. We only have a possible idea of what may happen. Then we have to train" she told them.

She made another face at her pumpkin juice, she just didn't think she'd every get used to that.

"Now you're on to something lass" Moody said. "What sort of training did you have in mind?"

"We thought you, Remus, and Sirius could help with magical. Ava, Danny, and myself with some help from Sirius could do physical. And then Ava and myself would help Remus with the weapons" Eva told him.

"Weapons?" Hermione asked biting her lip. "Won't our wands be enough?"

"And what if you lose your wand Hermione?" Daniela asked.

Hermione opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Everyone here seems to rely almost solely on magic, with a few exceptions. Yet, in the muggle world you're taught to keep screaming while you hit the tender spots. Common sense, remember?" Ava winked at Hermione who gave a little huff.

"Most of the bad guys know that people seem to feel helpless without their magic too. So if you're cornered, you'll have a way to defend yourself. Even from another student" Eva told them.

"Do you really think we'd need it against another student" Hermione asked incredulously.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Blimey Mione, YOU punched Malfoy just awhile ago. You saw how he acted. Brilliant that was" he mumbled the last bit.

Hermione blushed and cleared her throat.

"We aren't saying to go around causing trouble" Remus smiled reassuring her. "But we all know there are people in this world who have no problem hurting you, no matter if you're younger". He didn't need to mention that Harry was a baby when Voldemort tried to kill him.

Or that Neville was also an infant when his parents were tortured into insanity in hopes of getting to him.

"People have fought bravely and amazingly with magic" Ava said seeing Neville's expression. She could only guess what he was thinking.

"But we are going to make sure that no matter what, if it comes to us or them, then it will always be us. We don't want to imagine you having to do these things, but it's better to know how and never use it than be caught unaware and suffer".

Hermione nodded slowly. She too had caught the quiet Gryffindor's expression and remembered what they had told them about his parents when they had been explaining everything.

Neville had been embarrassed at first, he didn't want everyone to look at him with pity. But then the twins had mentioned just how brave and strong his parents were. How they obviously loved him without bounds if even now, his mother was trying to find ways to talk him.

Even if it was with her gum wrappers.

This hardened Neville's resolution. He'd be the best he could be, learn everything they taught him. He'd make his parents proud.

And if the twins let him…he'd be the one to take out Bellatrix Lestrange.

"After breakfast one of us should go with Neville to get a new wand" Harry suggested. He remembered how his friend had trouble because he was using a wand that wasn't meant for him.

"This is my father's wand" Neville said. It was soft but there was a hint of defiance in his tone, like he was daring them to say he wasn't good enough to use it.

"We know honey" Eva told him gently. "But the wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around".

"That's what Ollivander told me" Harry told him.

"But Gran said-" Neville cut himself off now confused.

"I'll go" Ava said smiling at him. "We can talk to your Gran and then go get you a new wand. We'll leave whenever you're ready."

"Are you sure my Grans a bit, strict" Neville said trying to find the best way to say she probably wouldn't approve of the twins' looks.

"It's fine. I have robes now and I'm a smooth talker, ask these two" she teased as her smile widened when Remus laughed and Sirius snorted into his drink.

"I'll go with her just in case" Remus said shooting Neville a playful look making him crack a small smile.

"A-Alright then" he nodded.

"Good, then Sirius can help me start. Now-" Eva was cut off when Danny's black owl named Demetri flew in with a tan owl, who was Eva's named Hercules, and a grey one that Ava named Hecate.

They dropped three rolled up newspapers, stole some bacon and flew off.

Ava and Eva were practically bouncing in their seats so Danny took it upon herself to open and read the paper.

Everyone was watching her, even Ron stopped eating.

Danny, unfortunately took that moment to take a sip of coffee and look at the paper resulting in Remus patting her back trying to help her stop choking.

Hermione had to stop herself from reaching forward and snatching the paper away, curious as to what it said.

George gently took the paper from her and Fred and he read it out loud together.

Their eyes widened as they started to speak.

 ** _Tom Riddle: The Half Blooded Dark Lord._**

 ** _By: Rita Skeeter_**

 ** _It has come to this reporter's attention that the Dark Lord He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named is actually Thomas Marvolo Riddle, son of Merope Gaunt and muggle Thomas Riddle._**

 ** _I know what you, my loyal readers, must be thinking. Out rage! Out rage that the man who claimed to despise everything muggle is in fact the son of a muggle himself._**

 ** _I can only imagine how foolish his pureblooded followers must be feeling knowing that they had tied themselves to a half blood._**

 ** _Though, this reporter has nothing against people of different blood statuses._**

 ** _And don't worry for my safety readers. Your fact seeking, cutting edge, favorite reporter has taken actions to insure my safety._**

 ** _I am now in a safe house, so there is no fear of retribution from any stray Death Eaters for my brave actions today._**

 ** _I ensure you that I have many more shocking stories coming to you each week, keep reading._**

 ** _More on Tom Riddles back ground see pages 2-4. For more on me, Rita Skeeter, see pages 5-8._**

"Well…" was all Remus could think to say.

Everyone was quiet until Moody let out a booming laugh making them all turn to him.

"That should put a dent in the tosser's plans" he said jovially. This was proving to be the most fun he had had when talking out the bad guys in a while.

Each set of twins began to laugh while Sirius and Remus' faces became red from not being able to breath and laugh at the same time.

Some of the kids blushed a bit before they joined in with everyone else.

"Ok, let's finish up here and then we can go get Neville a wand. Harry, can you show everyone around?" Ava asked.

"Sure thing" he said excitedly making Ron shake his head and chuckle.

"Calm down mate, it's not like you have your own quidditch pitch" he chuckled into his porridge before he saw his best friend's smug 'oh really' expression making him jump up and almost knock his chair down.

"YOU HAVE A QUIDDITCH PITCH AND YOU"RE JUST NOW TELLING ME!" Ron yelled out in horror before Winky popped up and grabbed his ear dragging him back to down to his food.

"You be quiet and eat your foods. Winky better not find you yelling at her boy again or she'll spank you!" she told him firmly before going back to her seat oblivious to the awed looks being sent her way.

"Yes ma'am" he said quietly and Hermione bit her lip to stop a snicker.

Ava and Eva were watching Harry.

Sirius discreetly rubbed his back seeing as Harry had looked a little pale from being yelled at. He was used to joking around with the red head but not the yelling, at least not aimed at him like that.

He knew Ron hadn't meant anything by it, but he couldn't help the tensing of his muscles when it had happened.

Ron, for his part, actually realized his mistake. Well, he did after he saw Remus glaring at him though the older man tried to restrain himself.

He looked over at Harry and saw him looking at his plate now just pushing food around almost aimlessly.

That's when it clicked.

His friend was used to yelling probably leading to unpleasant things.

"Sorry mate" he said quietly and his siblings looked at him with wide eyes. It wasn't usual that Ron would just admit if he was wrong and apologize.

Harry shot him a small grin, "No worries".

The other children looked back and forth since they hadn't noticed Harry's expression seeing as he had quickly schooled it.

Neville had seen it though, but he didn't think it was something Harry wanted to bring attention to.

"Well Harry can show you the pitch and the library after-" Sirius was cut off when Hermione sharply turned to Harry and sucked in air before opening her mouth.

She was about to berate him from keeping the fact that they had a library away from her when Winky was in front of her with a warning look and she remembered her threat to Ron.

Hermione snapped her mouth shut.

Harry tried not to laugh into his juice. Will wonders never cease?

########################################################################################################

Ava, Neville, and Remus were walking to Ollivander's. They had just come from Longbottom Mansion where they had talked Neville's grandmother into letting Neville get his own wand.

When they mentioned Neville getting additional schooling with Harry, she seemed to forget her previous shock at Ava's hair or face piercing.

Once she knew that they wanted to help her grandson and he confirmed that he wanted this, she agreed and signed off on allowing him to train with them and handle a Taser.

They walked into the old wand maker's shop and waited before he suddenly popped up.

Neville looked at him wide eyed while Remus unconsciously moved Ava behind him.

"Ah, Mr. Longbottom isn't it? Yes, I've wondered how long it would be before I would see you, though I did expect you much sooner" he said with a slightly creepy smile.

Ava was left to wonder if this man with the white hair that stood on end like he had been hit by lightning should really be allowed around children.

"Right, well if you could…" she said though Remus still kept her half hidden.

She didn't fight him. Her wolf said to listen, she wanted Remus to be comfortable, and honestly this dude creeped her out.

It only grew when his large eyes settled on her.

"Ah, Ms. Bedlam. Ava, if I'm not mistaken. The older bolder twin" he said. "Maple wood wand. Fourteen and one fourth in length with a dragon heart string and surprising flexibility."

"Riiiigggghhhtttt" was her response.

Neville cleared his throat and fidgeted when the wand maker's eyes snapped back to him.

"Yes, well let's try this one shall we?" he asked.

They spent a good ten minutes in the shop, Ava laughing when Ollivander's hair was turned bright orange.

She patted the boy's back so he knew she wasn't actually laughing at him.

Remus tried to hide his own laughter, but was unsuccessful.

Finally, Neville received and payed for his cherry wood and unicorn hair wand and they left.

Ava shivered dramatically making Neville chuckle slightly. Remus rolled his eyes with a grin and took her hand in his as they started to walk.

Remus swallowed and looked down as he noticed certain people pointing and whispering about him. Obviously, word had spread from Hogwarts about his...condition.

Neville noticed and felt bad for his professor. He liked the older man, he never lost his patience with him and was always kind. "Um, just ignore them sir" he tried to say comfortingly.

Remus smiled at him. "Thank you Neville, and you can call me Remus when we aren't in class."

Ava looked up and also saw the stares making her narrow her eyes. Remus squeezed her hand trying to tell her it was alright.

It was someone shouting out the words 'filthy werewolf' that tipped her over the edge. Well, that and seeing Remus' ashamed face.

With reflexes that even surprised her, Ava said the first spell that came to mind shooting it at the person.

"Levicorpus!"

A short balding man was lifted into the air by his ankle. People around him gasped and moved away, even though there were some who giggled.

Ava flicked her wrist and he levitated over to them.

"Ava-" Remus tried to say but she only gently laid a finger on his lips, eyes never leaving the floating man.

"Hold on Baby, I got this" she said before strutting over to the man. "Who the fuck are to judge my man?!" she hissed dangerously.

The usually noisy and busy street now seemed frozen and silent as everyone watched.

"What makes you oh so fucking high and mighty that you have room to even think that you can judge anyone!? Let me tell you about that man over there, the man you would so easily condemn."

Now, the man was sweating as her green eyes seemed to light up reminding him of the ill fated killing curse. He couldn't even concentrate on the amber hue that was slowly taking over as her whole aura was scaring him shitless.

Not to mention all the blood rushing to his head.

"This man is one of the most loyal, kind, fierce human beings I have ever met! He has more bravery in his pinky than you do in your entire body. It's fine to yell things when you're just a nameless face in the crowd, but heaven forbid that you get called out on your shit".

Now her eyes were sweeping everyone, filling them with both dread and shame.

"It's fine to hurt anyone who's even a little different than yourself, is that is?!"

No one answered.

"Well!?"

"Ava, sweetheart. It's fine, I'm used to it." Remus tried to calm her. He was touched that she was so adamant about defending him, but that just wasn't how the world worked.

"No it's not fine Remus. And the fact that all these assholes have forced you into accepting their totally unacceptable and down right shitty behavior is total and utter bullshit! You should all be ashamed".

She turned back to the crowds, "You're all so fucking mindless at times, it's pathetic. You let dark lord's run ramped and wonder why shit doesn't get better when you constantly find people to put down. No wonder you're stuck in time, you're all so closed minded."

She went back to the floating man who was now very red in the face.

"And you, if I ever see you again I'ma kick your ass. Straight up. That goes for anyone who doesn't know when to mind their fucking business and keep their damn mouths shut."

She turned to a wide eyed Neville and Remus.

Remus was looking at her… well, she wasn't exactly sure how to describe it. His eyes were really dark and amber with his mouth slightly dropped, though he didn't look mad. So, she took that as a good sign.

"Let's go" she growled out, eyes fully amber now and nails cutting her palms.

Remus grabbed her around the waist and laid a hand on Neville before they were gone.

Everyone looked around for a minute, not sure what to do next.

The red faced man was still handing upside down, it didn't look like he'd be getting down any time soon.

########################################################################################################

Everyone stopped what they were doing when Remus, Ava, and Neville popped back in much sooner than they were anticipating.

Everyone was just sitting down for lunch, even Hermione who Eva had finally gotten out of the library to eat.

Quickly Remus, still holding onto Ava's hand, walked over and grabbed Sirius' hand.

"Room. Now." He growled out before practically dragging them away.

Everyone's eyes turned back to Neville's hoping for an explanation.

"Um, Hi?" he waved awkwardly.

########################################################################################################

The three made it to their room where Remus pushed them in then turned to lock the door.

"Remus, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you or-" Ava was cut off when Remus kissed her with a passion that it even made Sirius' breath catch.

After a few minutes he pulled back panting. As her eyes slowly opened, she saw he was already watching her.

"That was so fucking hot Love" he said, his deep voice dropping even lower.

"Oh" Ava said blinking before grinning. "Happy to help".

"Ok, what did I m- umpf" Sirius was cut off when Remus decided to take over his mouth as well. Ava bit her lip and rubbed her thighs together since she could feel her panties dampen at the erotic display.

Remus moaned and both men looked at her heavy lidded.

"Do you smell her Padfoot?" Remus asked and Sirius took in a long breath before groaning.

"She smells fucking fantastic" he growled and it hit her that they could smell her arousal.

Ava bit her lip as a whine worked its way out of her throat.

"Do you want us Kitten?" Sirius asked smirking as his eyes trailed over her and his hands trailed over Remus.

She nodded vigorously.

"Use your words Love" Remus chuckled, but it was far from his usual light hearted one.

"Yes, oh fuck me yes" she rushed out in one breath.

Now it was Sirius' turn to grab Remus and drag him over to Ava. He had their lips connect while he started to strip all of them.

The more of Remus' skin that was exposed, the more Ava tried to kiss.

She licked over the scars crisscrossing his chest and face making him moan and grip her hips. Sirius was busy tracing the scars that littered his back.

Gently the two shorter mates worked together to maneuver him onto the bed where they were able to finish taking of his shoes and pants, leaving him in red boxers.

They were already tenting.

Before Sirius could climb on the bed too, Ava stripped him of his pants finding out that he was going commando and also becoming excited.

Finally, she finished leaving herself in only her black panties seeing as Sirius had already been gracious enough to take off her bra.

"No fair" Sirius play whined as he tugged on their last articles of clothing.

Remus let out a breathless chuckle as he allowed his shorts to be pulled off.

Ava moaned as the now damp material was taken off of her.

She was busy admiring their members, they weren't the same size but she was pretty sure they were both blessed. Sirius was big, but Remus was huge. A part of her wondered if that was a werewolf trait.

They used her distraction to their advantage, even though it turned them on to have her gaze at them so lustfully.

Ava suddenly found herself in the middle of them on the big bed with Remus attacking her neck and Sirius torturing her breasts making her core drip.

"Are you sure about this Love?" Remus panted. "Once we start, I don't think I can stop".

"Same goes for me Kitten" Sirius said sending vibrations against her nipple making her arch up.

"Yes, I want you. I don't want to stop; I want to feel you both completely" she practically begged.

They both moaned sounding almost like the growls of their canine selves.

Sirius' eyes were like melted steal as he looked at her licking his lips. Remus' eyes were all amber now with only a thin line of green and he was breathing heavily through his mouth exposing his slightly elongated canines teeth.

"Well then hold on Love" he said sending a chill down her spine, but she found she liked it. "You're in for a long, hard ride."

 **A/N:** So this one is a little short with a tease ending. The full lemon will be in the next chapter, that's right I skipped the lime and went right for the lemon! Next chapter has; lemon, weapons, snobs, and much more. Like seriously, a lot is gonna happen next chapter. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may definitely seem like that at times. **Thank you to everyone who review, favorited, and followed. You guys rock! Lola:** I'm guessing that's who you imagine is playing who? If that's so, then sure. Imagine whoever you want for the visual of the characters. Mine is a mix of the books and actors, but whatever works for you. Really, as long as you enjoy it, it's all good. **Sillygabby:** Yeah, I guess I have the snobs as Molly Weasley and Fudge, but they will be running into some real snobs in the next chapter. Cough, Malfoy, cough. The next chapter will have a lot too, but that's mainly because I want all the chapters to have a lot, lol. This story will be pretty long going through all the years and more. I just made the summer short, but the years will have a good number of chapters to them, plus when important things happen. Last thing, I will grammar check tomorrow after school, so if there are a few, just hold in there and I'll fix them. Then you can reread it again later, thanks. Enjoy.

 **LEMON: THERE IS A DETAILED LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER. JUST A HEADS UP.**

Chapter 10: Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang. (Part 2)

Sirius leaned over and took one of Ava's nipples into his mouth giving it a suck making her moan and arch into him.

Not to be outdone, Remus captured her mouth again as he let his hand inch down her body until he reached her aching core.

Ava took in a stuttering breath as he twirled his thumb around her numb. Sirius switched to her other breast.

Biting Remus' bottom lip, she reached down until she had each of her hands wrapped around both of their members making them groan out.

Slowly she pulled her hands up and down on them, amazed at the smooth yet unyielding hot flesh as it throbbed in her hands.

Sirius suddenly pulled away from her breasts making her hand fall away from his erection as he fervently kissed down her body like his life deepened on it.

Remus kissed down her jaw and up to her ear. "Spread your legs for him Love" he commanded.

She did just that and Sirius' hot breath rolled over her wet and shaven center.

She was distracted again when Remus scooted up gripping his own member while placing a thumb on her mouth, jaw hanging slightly open as she sucked the digit and twirled her tongue.

"Do you want to try something bigger Love?" Remus asked and she nodded, she didn't think she'd be able to use her voice. Especially when he placed his large cock on her lips.

Automatically, her tongue went out and swiped the head making him bite his lip hard.

Sirius took that time to take a long lick of her slit, moaning out against her. Ava screamed around the tip of Remus' manhood.

She was panting and trying to take as much of him as she could while Sirius drove her insane with his mouth.

'Gods' she thought as her eyes rolled back in her head. 'Where the hell did he learn how to do THAT?"

The raven haired man chuckled lowly against her as one of her hands wove its way into his hair and gave a small tug.

He grunted and speared his tongue reaching in as deep as he could, loosing his mind at her intoxicating taste.

Slowly, he added a finger and pressed it into her only stopping when he felt her barrier.

Remus tried to stop himself from thrusting into Ava's mouth, but it was hard seeing his cock was incased in her hot wet mouth while he watched her fall apart under Sirius' talents.

The hand that was pumping whatever she couldn't take in her mouth sneaked over to his bullocks and gave a soft squeeze.

That broke his control and he thrusted deep into her mouth making her gag.

Sirius looked up watching them with a sizzling stare.

"I'm sorry Love" Remus breathed as he pulled back. However, before he could leave her mouth the hand that had been in Sirius' hair snapped over to his ass and dragged him back in.

"Love" he moaned out.

She said something but it was lost around him while the vibrations made him grab her hair.

"Don't talk with your mouth full" he growled, "That goes for you too Sirius! Make our girl cum" he demanded.

Sirius doubled his efforts, he didn't dare disobey Remus. He loved it when he got like this.

What most people didn't know was that Moony could be very possessive, controlling, with a filthy mouth.

Sirius loved it and if the new gush of wetness off of Ava was anything to go off of, so did she.

"Here it comes, look at me Ava" he said and she looked up at him with her big eyes clouded with want as he released into her mouth.

Ava took in the taste as she swallowed, it was salty and different though she couldn't really say she hated it. She mainly loved the look of him reaching the ultimate in front of her.

With that in mind Ava cried out and Sirius began lapping at everything she gave him.

Remus pulled up Sirius roughly and kissed him sharing her taste.

Sirius then kissed Ava still tasting Remus on her lips before he cried out as Remus took him in his mouth.

Sirius grunted and harshly pushed into his lover's mouth knowing he could take it.

Ava scooted back and watched the scene before her feeling her body begin to heat up again.

Sirius whined when Remus pulled away with a pop.

"Not yet" he told them, looking at Ava he pulled her in for another kiss before laying her on her back again.

"Sirius will take your virginity Love; I won't be able to be gentle right now" he told her.

"I want you both" she breathed heavily.

"You'll have us Kitten, later" Sirius told her as he rested between her legs, groaning lightly when his hard member rested on her exposed sex. "But trust us on this."

She nodded pushing her hair away from her face making it fan out around her pillow.

Teasingly, Sirius took a hold of his member and rubbed it over her clit making her pout and thrust her hips up at him.

"Hold still Kitten" Sirius smiled.

Gently, he began pushing into her before he felt her thing piece of resistance. With an apologetic look, he pulled back and slammed all the way into her making her cry out shortly and snap her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry Ava" he whispered as they both petted her.

She took in deep breaths as he allowed her body to adjust to his size. After a few moments she opened her eyes.

Remus wiped a tear away and they both kissed her softly.

She gave a small nod and Sirius took that as his cue to pull back a little and push back on.

"Gods" she hissed on pain and pleasure.

Sirius for his part was trying his hardest not to already blow his load.

It had been so long and she was so tight and hot.

"How does she feel Pads" Remus asked sucking on their necks and shoulders, or Sirius' back.

"Fucking fantastic" he gasped out.

Ava captured Remus' and Sirius' mouths making them share a sloppy kiss.

The pain was just a dull ache now and she let him know that by raising her hips to match his thrusts.

"Oh, Kitten. Fuck" Sirius moaned loudly as he begins to pick up speed and go deeper.

"Here Love, get it wet for him. He'll need it" Remus said getting on his knees and placing his once again hard member against her lips.

She didn't exactly know what he meant by that but was more than happy to pleasure him again.

Sirius knew what he meant and it only excited him more.

He leaned down and joined Ava, all the while still pumping into her tight body driving them both mad.

Their tongues danced over Remus' length and occasionally met, almost like they were trying to kiss with him in their mouths.

"Fuck, naughty mates" he cussed. "Taking my cock so well, make me want to fuck you both until you can't move".

They both moaned at his dirty words.

He pulled away and Ava gasped as Sirius drove into her body before Remus slowed them down and got behind him.

Now Ava knew what he meant and her channel tightened around Sirius at the thought.

Remus kissed down Sirius' back and let his hands slide to his waist. He pushed him into Ava as far as he could go before he leaned down quickly and took a nip at his ass. He pulled back up and nibbled on his spine up to his ear as he eased his way inside of him.

Now they were all connected.

"Oh Merlin" Sirius called out as his nerves where being overloaded on all sides. Remus behind him settled inside of this body and sucking on his neck. Ava in front of him, gripping his member tightly inside of her and gently pinching his nipple.

Her and Remus' mouths met on Sirius' neck.

After allowing everyone to get used to the feeling, or reused to the feeling, Remus pulled back from Sirius, and Sirius from Ava, before pushing back in making them all scream out in ecstasy.

It was amazing, Ava could barely form coherent thoughts as she felt Sirius being driven into her, touching places she didn't even know could be touched as she saw him panting with an almost pained expression and Remus growled and moved above him.

All of their speeds picked up and soon they were moving so fast and hard it was mind blowing.

Sirius lost it first, with a shout of both of their names, he came deep inside of Ava.

This caused her body to tighten and she felt the spring in her body snap and she arched and screamed.

Remus growled, it bordered on a howl almost, as he pushed in completely and let his essence go inside of Sirius.

They all took a moment to catch their breaths before the two men separated and snuggled Ava in the middle.

Tiredly, Remus reached over and took his wand. With a few mumbled words, Ava's abdomen glowed red before going back to normal.

She guessed it was a pregnancy spell, but was too tired to ask.

She giggled sleepily, "What is it Love?" Remus asked as he snuggled on her left side kissing her cheek and pulled up the blankets over their sweaty bodies.

"Sirius is a screamer" she giggled again.

Remus snorted and kissed her damp temple while Sirius retaliated by giving her neck another small love bite. Too tired to defend himself as they all basked in the after glow of their orgasms.

"Nap?" Ava asked then yawned.

"Nap" the other two answered.

########################################################################################################

"…What do you think they're doing?" Ron asked.

All the adults and Daniella shared a look having a good idea while Ginny shook her head with a blush.

"They're probably making love" Luna said like it was no big deal while she inspected a training dummy.

"What!?" Ron almost chocked on his own tongue.

"I said-" Luna began before Bill cut her off.

"It doesn't matter. Right now why doesn't Eva go over what we'll be working on. We can work on plans after the others come back?"

"I wouldn't rush" Charlie snickered before Moody smacked the back of his head. He gave Eva a head dip that she returned.

"Right, we'll be practicing with just our fists and feet first. Get some practical fighting techniques out of the way" Eva told them placing her hair up in a pony tale.

It was only then that they took her outfit into account. They thought it was regular tank top with tights, but it turned out to be tight grey yoga pants, work out clothes that wouldn't hinder what she was about to show them.

They were in a big room full of dummies and work out equipment.

"Now, if someone comes at you like this" she told them as they all stood and watched the dummy 'run' at her, "You can kick them here".

With that said, the moment the mannequin was at the proper distance her leg shot up almost to her eye level and she kicked it in the throat. It made a snapping sound and the dummy's neck broke.

It was fast and deadly. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

"There are certain parts on the human body that I'm sure you'll all understand are weaker" she continued as if she didn't just 'kill' the poor life like doll.

"The eyes, when you go for them don't stop at the actual eyes. Imagine going past them. These are techniques used for when you _know_ that this opponent wants you hurt. Not just school yard arguments" she reminded them.

"This is also a good one, though it's more for dire situations since it can kill" she said before ramming her hand up towards another dummy's nose breaking it making it crumble.

"Um" Neville said raising his hand.

"Yeah, Neville" she smiled.

"Sorry, but how did that kill him? I can see how it would hurt, but kill?" he asked and some of the others nodded.

"Ah" she nodded, "It shoved the bone up into the brain, that's what kills them" she said pleasantly.

Everyone's mouths drop, even Moody's.

"What?" she questioned before sighing. "Guys I said this is for life or death situation. I know Dumbledore teaches no killing, and that's great. But some times there are no others choices. You either take them down, or they'll kill you. I doubt any of the death eaters would even think twice."

Everyone fidgeted besides Charlie, Danny, Bill, and Moody. They had thought about the same thing before and Danny knew it was true.

Eva showed a few more techniques before she paired each person up with a practice dummy.

"Now, work on getting them down with no magic" she told them walking around and helping.

The doors opened and in walked Ava, Sirius, and Remus. All had shit eating grins on their faces, nit to mention they had obviously taken a shower and changed clothes.

"Heeey" Ava said as she walked up, though Eva noted she was walking a bit funny.

"Hey, oh dear Lord" Eva said realizing what had happened. Danny started laughing so hard her stomach hurt. "Just, help show them how to take someone out. Ya nasty" she muttered the last bit making Ava snort.

########################################################################################################

All over magical Britain purebloods, half-bloods, and muggle-borns alike raged at the news that Voldemort was actually a half-blood.

Many of the purebloods felt duped, especially the death eaters. In their desire to purge the world, they had tied themselves to the son of a muggle.

There were screams all over Azkaban and for once it had nothing to do with the Dementors, who were having a field day.

Half-bloods and muggle-borns were angry that the purebloods would follow a 'lesser being' as they were used to being called and that a half-blood would try to take other half-bloods out.

Albus sat in his study with his head in his hands and feeling as if the world was on his shoulder.

This is why he had never told anyone Voldemort's true identity, he believed that the magical community couldn't handle it and that nothing good would come of it.

He couldn't prove it, but he had a feeling that the Bedlam twins were behind this. It made since, it all started once they came back to Britain.

Once he thought about it, so much had happened when they showed up.

'What is their plan?' he wondered. He'd have to dig deeper when they actually started teaching, it was better to have them close so he could watch them.

But what was he to do with the adoption of Mr. Potter? How could he prove that they were unfit guardians?

Yes, one was a werewolf so he could use that to his advantage. But technically it was the other who had adopted Harry.

"Next thing you know they'll figure out the prophecy and get Sirius free. No, that can't be allowed to happen, Harry must follow his destiny" he said out loud.

Albus sighed as he popped in a lemon candy.

He had so much to do, he consulted himself with the fact that he at least had this summer to get everything in order.

"How much damage can they do in one summer?" he chortled to himself.

########################################################################################################

Barty Crouch Jr. pushed his hood further up as he walked amongst the low lives in Knockturn Alley. He was looking for supplies for his master.

He had finally found him and the rat of a man Pettigrew.

His master had been most displeased when they found out that Dumbledore had actually kept the filthy half breed Lupin on as a teacher with two assistants.

Peter couldn't even tell him who the assistants were, which earned him a cruciatus curse.

Now, Barty had to figure out a different way to get into Hogwarts and close to Potter.

He looked down at a discarded Daily Prophet and almost dropped the few measly groceries he had.

His master a half-blooded son of a muggle!?

Lies, lies spread by filth and mudbloods in an attempt to slander his precious master's name!

He had to stop himself from cursing the fools closest to him as his tongue snaked out to lick his lip.

He bet the Potter brat had something to do with this.

He'd take it to his Lord and double his efforts to get into Hogwarts. 'They'll pay for these lies' he swore in his head.

########################################################################################################

Two weeks, two torturous weeks had gone by and Severus could still not get the image of long green hair and bright blue eyes out of his head.

It was infuriating.

He had barely left his home and yet he found himself dreaming of one Eva Bedlam almost every night.

What was worse was that his dark mark was getting progressively darker and agitating him. He was not looking forward to the reunion.

Dumbledore had asked him if he could look up anything on the Bedlams, yet once again Severus found himself holding back.

This led to him checking out Potter's story of abuse.

What he found out had him actually sympathizing with the brat, something Severus believed should be a crime.

It didn't help that he had had a dream about Lily that same night.

He shivered still remembering it with clarity.

 _Severus was sitting in the park he and Lily used to play in before they got their Hogwarts letters._

 _He was pushing her on the swings trying not to let his over sized shirt cover his hands._

 _"Higher Severus" her childlike voice giggled and he followed her instructions. Suddenly the swing came back empty._

 _He went to call out her name when a baby's cry interrupted him._

 _There was a basket with a child moving around hidden under blankets. Curiously, Severus went over and began trying to uncover the child's face. He blanched when he caught sight of the small tuff of black curls, oh so familiar green eyes, and a lightning scar on the forehead._

 _'He's so lovely, isn't he?' a soft voice said from behind him and he turned to see Lily, but she was an adult now._

 _"Where did you go?" he asked looking up at her._

 _'Away, I had to for him' she said though her lips never moved._

 _"So it's his fault?" Severus asked getting angry._

 _'No Sev, he's my everything.' Lily began to cry though her expression stayed serene. She walked over to the baby and reached for him though her fingers went through him._

 _"I tried to save you" he said with hope in his voice. He wanted her to say she was proud, that she was happy to see him._

 _'Yes, you asked him to spare me' she said turning to him. 'But not my child or the man I loved. And you've hated my son, a part of me, ever since'._

 _"I had to" he tried to explain. "I'm a spy-"._

 _'Always excuses Severus' she sighed. 'You had to be mean to Harry, even though I know you hated him for looking like his father. You didn't mean to call me a mudblood, it was everyone's fault but yours. You always seem to have to do something that hurts someone else' she said sadly._

 _"No-" he broke off when a sob got stuck in his throat._

 _'What happened to you Sev, the little boy who was my best friend?' she asked walking towards him._

 _"It's Potter's fault. A-and Black and Lupin and Pettigrew, they picked on me!" he tried to convince her._

 _'Hmm' she hummed, 'Perhaps they had a hand, but you were no docile in it. I remember the things you used to do too Sev'._

 _"I had too, you don't know what it's like in Slytherin" he said and Lily shook her head again._

 _'Times are changing Severus; I only hope that you can make the right choices this time' she told him, green eyes against black._

 _"Lily, I made one mistake-" he tried to plead as he saw her turn back to the baby. However, she spun back around red hair flying and eyes blazing in anger._

 _'One mistake?! Only one! Severus, you made plenty of mistakes. You calling me a mudblood was just the last of what I could take. Maybe' she said as she began to calm down. 'Maybe I should have tried harder to keep you away from them, but it seemed like a losing battle'._

 _'We've all made mistakes Severus' she said now sitting by the basket looking at the baby with love. 'But you still haven't learned from yours, not completely at least.'_

 _"No Lily, that's wrong. I lost you, I need you. Come with me" he begged._

 _'I can't Severus. You need to wake up'._

 _"No Lily!" he yelled as he started to fall._

"LILY" Severus had shouted as he shot up in bed.

Since then he had been on edge with nothing seeming to calm him. He tried to play the dream off as his guilty conscious over being unable to save Lily.

He tried to reason it was only because he missed her, but he couldn't shake the odd feeling that it meant something.

He had told Dumbledore of his dark mark, nothing about the dream or the Bedlams, and Albus had merely sat in thought.

He knew that look though, he was planning. Severus dreaded this coming year more than usual. He had a feeling it was going to be anything but peaceful.

########################################################################################################

Rita Skeeter was treating herself to an at home spa day.

Her resent articles had sold like no others. The only down side was after she had read them, she couldn't change the order that they were to be printed in.

Of course, the public didn't know that most of them were already written out for her.

She was practically salivating over the one about Sirius Black.

However, when she went to rush it ahead, going against the note telling her to wait, the paper had disappeared back into her folder which she couldn't open to show others.

Then she found out that not only could she not simply write a new article like it, but when she went to dig up things about Harry Potter and the Weasleys, she was physically unable to bash them.

She had been quite embarrassed when it took her a few days to realize it was the contract she signed preventing her hand.

So, because she felt that she had been cheated by the little Spanish brat, she was going to pamper herself.

She was also hoping of thinking of a solution to getting around the contract, sure that if she allowed her brain to rest a bit, it would fall into her lap.

Daniela, who was keeping magical taps on the woman, snorted knowing it was highly unlikely.

########################################################################################################

"Hello Harry, my name is Dr. Daniels" the bearded man shook the youths hand leading him to a soft chair.

It was Harry's first appointment with a psychiatrist. He had found out that the man was a muggleborn who went into medicine after Hogwarts.

Sirius and Remus had worried about talking to the man for safety reasons before Ava and Eva told them he had signed a special contract created by Daniela.

It basically stated that he was not able to reveal not only what he would be told in their sessions, but their identities as well.

"Hello" Harry said looking at his hands on his lap.

"So, what's your favorite color" Dr. Daniels suddenly asked and Harry's head shot up not expecting that.

"Well, I like gold and red I guess. I used to really like green and blue" he said.

"All good colors" the older man chuckled scratching his grey and brown goatee. "I've always been partial to yellow myself, but perhaps that was just house pride".

Harry felt a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"That's probably where is get red and gold from" he said back and the man chuckled again.

"True, if you asked my four-year-old she'd say glitter. I haven't the heart to tell her that's not an actual color. I dread the day she goes to Hogwarts and see that's on none of the houses."

Harry laughed a little, "Well she can always bring her own glitter."

"Very true" the man tipped his head. "So how was your day today, do anything fun?"

Harry took a deep breath, "Um yeah. My best mates and I spent some time together and um, I've gotten closer to some other kids. We even had pizza, which was really funny because more than half the people there had never even seen one" he smiled a little.

"I hope that your new home is a lot better than your last?" the doctor said carefully and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, it's a lot better thanks."

"You know Harry" he said making the teen tense slightly. "We don't have to talk about anything serious, not until you're completely comfortable. I'm here to help you, even if that means we just sit in peace for half an hour".

Harry let his shoulders slump as he relaxed slightly.

"Sorry, it's just…hard".

"Don't worry" the man smiled and it reached his light brown eyes. "Take your time".

########################################################################################################

"So, what is your favorite thing about your new house?" Dr. Daniels asked a surprised Sirius.

Honestly, that was the last thing he thought would come out of the older man's mouth. The first being a scream followed by a hex, but he just sat there in his suit calm and collected.

As if he wasn't talking to one of the most wanted men right now.

"Uh, I guess it would have to be the people" he said unsurely. Not unsure about his answer, but because he was still a little thrown off.

"Oh, tell me about them" he said kindly.

"Well um" he coughed a little fidgeting. It was a bit odd talking to someone outside of their 'group' in his disguise, but knew his identity.

"There's Harry, my godson. He's a great kid. A bit quiet, but when he does talk he has enough sass to best them all. Gets that from me and his mum" he said proudly.

"Then there's Eva, she's great. Totally unaffected by my charms or distracting good looks, good thing to since I only see her as a friend. A good friend I think."

The doctor merely nodded with a small smile so he continued.

"Daniela is a real fire cracker, I guess you could say she's mature for her age" he said smiling at the inside joke. "Don't get her mad though, could barely sit down yesterday" he muttered.

"Then of course there's Ava and Remus. We're a triad. They're great, amazing. I don't know what I would do without them" he smiled lost in pleasant memories.

"A triad? That's wonderful. I hear that those are rare and special" Dr. Daniels said.

"And I'm going to make them proud. I don't want them to ever regret being with me, which is why I agreed to be here" he explained.

"Well, I think that was a good step. Especially with everything you have been through, I doubt most men could survive after being wrongly thrown into Azkaban, let alone come back to themselves and try to make their loved ones happy like you have".

"I'm trying" Sirius said close to a whisper.

"And I'm here to help" Dr. Daniels told him gently.

########################################################################################################

"Hello Mr. Lupin" the curly haired therapist shook his hand. "My name is Dr. Daniels. How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine thank you" Remus said swallowing. Sirius had just finished his session and came out smiling. Harry had said the man was very nice, but Remus was nervous.

How could this man help him? He was a monster; he didn't think he really could be helped.

"So, it says here you're a teacher. Do you enjoy your job?"

"Yes, I find it very rewarding."

Dr. Daniels smiled, "Yes, both Harry and Sirius spoke highly of your skills".

Remus smiled a little.

"So, Sirius told me that you and he were in a triad with Ms. Ava Bedlam. How are all of you adjusting to that?"

Remus licked his lip.

"Well. I mean, at first I didn't think either would want anything to do with me, especially after…" he trailed off thinking of when he bit Ava.

"But, no matter how I tried to argue that I would be bad for them, they shot each one down. I love them" he finished softly.

Dr. Daniels nodded, what he was getting off of Remus right now was a love for his family and a whole lot of self hatred.

"Tell me Mr. Lupin-".

"Remus, please".

"Remus, why do you think you're dangerous? Not good enough for your partners?"

Remus looked down and licked his lips. His fingers played with his pant legs.

"I'm a monster" he said quietly.

"Why do you think-?"

"I'm a werewolf!" Remus all but shouted. "I bit one of my mates, do you know the kind of pain she'll have to endure now? The prejudice, everyone hating her…because of me."

Dr. Daniels took a moment to choose his words, not even flinching at Remus' out burst.

"Two things I'd like to point out if I could?" he asked.

Remus nodded wearily.

"Am I right to assume, that it was Greyback that turned you at a young age?"

Remus tensed but nodded.

"Yes, he did that to quite a few children sadly. I've even had some in here" he said to Remus' surprise. "Greyback feeds on the knowledge that he hurt people. You blaming yourself, living in self loath because of what he did, only gives him a sense of accomplishment."

"You are NOT the one at fault here" he told him looking dead in his eyes. "Now, about you biting Ms. Bedlam..."

Remus just sat there, the doctor's previous words flying through his head until he mentioned Ava.

"I spoke to her a little and she seems very happy, I'd even go as far to say ecstatic at being with you. She also didn't seem upset or bitter about anything, though I got the impression that she isn't one to look to into what others think of her."

He smiled kindly, "From what Sirius said, I can conclude that they both love you very mush and only want what's best for you."

Remus felt his lip wobble, he knew this but to hear it still got to him.

"I want to be the best for them, I want to be the best mate they could ever wish for" he said quietly.

"I believe you already are".

########################################################################################################

"Very good lad" Moody said to a surprised Neville.

He was surprised because he went to cast an Expelliarmus, and it worked. On the first try!

"Yes, very good Neville" Remus told him happily.

"I did it" he said in disbelief.

"You did!" Ginny said excitedly as she hugged him. Neville's face quickly took on color when they cute red head had her arms around his neck.

"T-thanks Ginny" he said and Harry and the twins walked over to pat his back.

"This magic stuff is great" Ava said waving her wand around happily.

"Will you stop, you're gonna blow something up" Eva told her.

"Pha-lease" Ava snorted before a yellow spell shot out and blew up the glass on a display case. She yelled and almost dropped her wand in shock.

The others watched on trying not to laugh.

"See, I told you these are dangerous" Eva said indivertibly shaking her own wand. "We have to be- OH DEAR GOD" she said when suddenly a purple light flew out and blew a whole wall away.

Everyone's mouths dropped.

Charlie almost fell over having had been in a wrestling match with Bill. Now they were just sprawled together in a type of upright cuddling position.

Eva threw her hands up and kept them there while her wand clinked on the ground.

Ava walked over to the wall and turned to her sister with an incredulous look.

"Be careful you said, these are dangerous you said. And then you blew up our freaking wall!"

"Well, it was an accident." Eva tried to defend.

"An ac- an accident she says" Ava yelled. "We no longer have a wall here. See this?" she asked jumping between the empty space where the wall used to be.

"I can do this because there is no longer a wall woman!" she said still jumping back and forth between the gap.

"This is what should happen" she mimicked smacking into a wall, "But this is what is happening" she said going to the next room.

"You blew up our wall!" Daniela shouted as if it just accrued.

"It was an accident" Eva defended again voice going up. "She blew up glass" she pointed at Ava.

"You blew up a structure of our home!" Ava shot back.

"Oh, like you've never blown anything big up before!"

Ava opened her mouth before she shrugged, "True".

"Well, I think this marks a good stopping point. Shall we have tea?" Remus asked and everyone nodded going to the doors.

Ava snorted and walked through the new hole and left that way.

As everyone found themselves back in the front room, Bill decided to speak up.

"Would now be a good time to go over what we need to do?"

"Oh, you mean make a game plan. Yeah, I guess" Ava said from her spot between Remus and Sirius.

"Well right now we only know how things _could_ go. Obviously Barty Jr. isn't going to be kidnapping Moody, or getting a teaching position seeing as Remus still has his job" Eva said thoughtfully.

"But do we really think that he won't try other ways to get to Harry and get his name in that cup?" asked Daniela.

"Will my name even come out this time?" Harry asked hoping they'd say no.

"Probably" the three said sending him apologetic looks.

"But you'll have help this time" Eva said.

"And you can bet we'll be kicking asses if they try to pull any shit" Ava added.

"Plus, we can take turns guarding the cup." Daniela suggested.

"You'll have us" Sirius promised him.

Harry gave a small smile in thanks, even though he really wished he didn't have to do it at all.

"We can always try to stop them from putting your name in" Ava suggested before she smirked. "Or just take you out of Hogwarts completely. I think you'd do lovely at that French school".

"Qui" Eva joked.

His eyes widened briefly before he caught onto her teasing. He spoke over a freaked out Ron and Hermione.

"As much as I like pastries, I think I'll stay thanks".

They chuckled. "If you're sure" Eva said with a mock sigh.

"Of course he's sure" Ron said before he saw the other's amused faces. It hit him that they had just been joking making both him and Hermione, though she would deny it, grumble.

"Alright" Moody said. "So you'll watch the cup and try to stop them from putting Potter's name in the cup, but if it happens then he'll have back up. What about that ritual that Voldemort did to get a new body?"

"Well…" Ava said biting her lip and sharing a look with Eva. "We don't know if this will even work, but what if we switch the bones with something else?"

"That may work" Remus said pulling on his sweater sleeve. "We'll have to do some research just to be sure".

"What about Diggory?" Neville asked.

"Harry can still give him clues and whatever. Really he only disliked him because of a girl" Eva said smirking at Harry whose cheeks began to heat up.

"Dad invited Harry to the World Cup" Ron said. "Mom's expecting him to spend the rest of the summer with us like usual".

"Why didn't she contact us?" Ava asked.

The Weasleys' all rubbed their necks looking around to see who would speak up before the twins took it upon themselves.

"We don't think she really sees you as his guardians" they told them.

"Interesting" Ava said though they could see she was unamused.

"Well, tell your parents that Harry can visit, but he'll be staying here. Also we'll be getting tickets to the Cup ourselves. But tell them thank you for their offer, and if they'd like Harry to come over, to actually talk to us." Eva said.

Harry and Ron almost protested, they were used to Harry's relatives basically throwing him at the Weasleys.

However, Ron stopped Harry. "Um, why?" he asked.

"Harry is part of our family now" Ava explained. "We take that very seriously. Even though we're sure your parents have the best intentions, it would be irresponsible for us to let him go to people we haven't met."

"Also, just telling you and assuming we'd go along with it is actually rude and a bit insulting." Eva added.

A part of Harry wanted to protest, but another part actually felt good about what they said. He knew Mrs. Weasley could be a bit…much. It felt nice having a family who was looking out for him. Even if he didn't think it was necessary this time, he wouldn't argue.

They hadn't led him wrong yet.

"Um" Fred and George looked at each other wide eyed. "You want us to tell out Mother that?"

"Yes" the twins said though their smirks let the others know that they knew exactly how Molly would react.

"Ginny, you're her favorite" they pleaded.

"No way" Ginny said looking at Ron. "Ron's definitely Mum's baby!"

"Not me" Ron said losing color in his face making his freckles stand out. "Charlie, you work with dragons, you tell her!"

"I'd take a dragon any day" Charlie said before turning to his older brother. "Bill, you're the oldest. You tell her".

"Me!" Bill exclaimed. "I'm still trying to get her to stop trying to cut my hair!"

The boys continued to argue back and forth before Ginny finally groaned out loud. "Fine I'll tell her" she said. "Bunch of lions you lot turned out to be" she finished despite her brothers' protests.

"We should warn the arouras that there will be a death eater attack that night too" Hermione suggested.

"How would we go about that though?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, they'd want to know how we knew. Doubt they'd believe us anyway" George added.

"We'd have to go straight to Madam Bones" Luna said swaying side to side near Daniela. "We don't want any of the death eaters in the aroura's corps to tip them off".

"Well we have to stop it some how" Hermione told them.

"We can tell Director Bones; she wants to meet with us anyway. Something about Sirius" Eva said and Sirius perked up.

"Really, will I get a trail?"

" Well she wrote that she still had a few votes to gather, apparently you need a certain amount of back up to bring this kind of thing before the rest of the board or something. But we'll see how long she thinks it will take" Ava told him laying her head on his shoulder and her legs on Remus.

She felt a constant need to be touching them. Remus said it was a werewolf trait, he was also reaching around her to lay his hand on Sirius' shoulder while his other laid on her thigh.

Remus told her it would only intensify the closer they got to the full moon…which was in three days.

Remus was nervous for Ava, Sirius was going to be there for support, and Ava was nervous. Though if she was being honest, she was also very excited.

Eva was going to make sure their room was secure and take Harry and Daniela to a different part of the house since they knew they'd all be tempted to check on them.

"What about the prophecy about Potter?" Moody asked.

"We should wait till Christmas break" Remus said.

"Why that long?" Daniela asked.

"If we go to get it now, it will tip certain people off. We need to make sure all our cards are in order and that we can't be knocked down easily" he explained.

Everyone nodded, it made sense.

"And Umbridge?" Luna asked placing her wand behind her ear after she made some glittering lights fly around a smiling Daniela's head.

"We'll see what she does. Of course, we'll go against any laws she tries to push forward. The dementor thing shouldn't happen, we hope at least. If they still push her to come and watch us, we'll put up with her then" Eva told them.

"Not to mention prank the shit out of her" Ava muttered before she smiled innocently at everyone's looks. "Um, not us of course. I meant I'm sure someone will" she rectified with a dramatic wink.

The Weasley twins rubbed their hands together in anticipation.

"And the horcruxs?" Moody said making everyone sober up.

"Well, we know where they are. We can get the tiara and locket pretty easy, even if that means going back to your old house" Eva said to Sirius.

He didn't look very happy about that.

"We'll deal with Kreature then too" Ava said nibbling on her bottom lip.

"I don't want him, he was horrid when I was a boy" Sirius said and Hermione glared at him.

"Maybe it was because he was a slave".

"Or maybe he's just a little wanker" Sirius shot back.

"We know where the cup is, maybe you can kick Bellatrix out of the Black family. We'll see if we can get into her vault that way. We don't know if the snake is one yet, but that's another potential one" Daniela said cutting off their fight.

"The ring will be the hardest to get out of the objects" Ava said thoughtfully. "And we won't have to go to that evil cave since we know that's a fake. I'm sure once we tell Kreature what we want to do with the locket, he'll hand it over".

"Harry took care of the diary" Ginny said quietly.

"So that just leaves…" Ron said and they all looked at a pale Harry.

"We'll research" Hermione promised.

"Only while you're here" Ava said. She cut off Hermione's objections. "We can't risk anyone at Hogwarts seeing what we're looking for, but we'll keep looking in other places. Bill, do you know if the goblins know anything about them?"

"I don't know" he said with a crinkled brow, "But I can try to find out" he promised and they nodded.

"Just don't put yourself under suspicion. Moody, Charlie, you guys see if you can find anything too". The men nodded. Moody would have a lot of time seeing as he had been offered a room at the girls' home to make sure he didn't get ambushed.

"We can look in the Black library too" Sirius said looking at Remus.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll beat this" Eva told him.

"What if I have to die though" he whispered.

"Well…" Ava said seeing as no one else knew what to say. "We know you'll come back, and think of it as a get out of jail free card, as fucked up as that sounds" she tried to comfort him.

"We'll be with you the whole way" Remus told him.

Ron looked at how pale his best friend was and turned to Eva, "Um, can we go for a quick game of quidditch?" he asked.

Some of the others couldn't believe that was where his mind was, but Harry and the twins saw what he was trying to do.

"Sure, go have fun" Eva told them and Ron dragged Harry off.

"Really, at a time like this" Hermione was muttering.

"He's taking his mind off of it" Sirius said quietly.

"Oh…but we need to keep working on it" Hermione protested. She wanted to find a solution now.

"We will, but if he just thinks of that he'll depress himself and it will only hurt, not help" Ava said standing.

"Ok, so we basically have a plan. Tomorrow Eva and I talk to Amelia. Go do…whatever you want".

Hermione of course rushed back to the library with Luna following at a much calmer pace. Ginny and the twins went out to join Harry and their brother while Daniela began to lead Neville to the green house.

"Now that they're gone" Moody spoke up. "Let's talk about what we'll do if faced with a death eater."

"I'm guessing you have some ideas?" Eva asked.

Moody smiled and rubbed his hands together. "You could say that".

########################################################################################################

Dumbledore felt exhausted. He had spent the whole day talking to the Headmaster and Headmistress of Durmstrang and Beauxbaton.

Barty Crouch Sr. and Fudge had decided that it would be a good idea to bring back the Triwizard tournament. Albus was actually weary about it, it just struck him as the beginning of a scheme.

Especially when Fudge had been late saying he had been in a meeting with Lucius Malfoy.

The same man who Albus knew was involved with the chamber of secrets incident. Unfortunately, he had no proof, though he would have loved to see the blonde man brought to justice for endangering his students.

He wondered what would happen this year, for he was sure that something dastardly was to come.

Severus' darkening mark was evident enough to that.

It only made him more anxious that he had been unable to put Harry back in a place where he could keep track of him.

What if someone found the boy?

'Perhaps I can set up a meeting with the twins at their home?' Albus wondered. 'Or I can just pop over to their estate. Faux had been there once before, it shouldn't be too hard to find it'.

Yes, he liked the idea of showing up and checking up on them.

Perhaps he'd stop by the Weasleys' first and make sure Harry would still be spending time with them.

They were a light family who followed him, plus their youngest was friends with Harry. He knew the family would be good for the boy.

They would also give Harry another reason to sacrifice himself for his loved ones when the time came, though that train of thought always depressed the old wizard.

He wished that there was another way to take down Tom, some way to spare poor Harry.

But he knew this was the only way, though it seemed those twins had thrown all his plans off course.

He was no closer to finding a way to get Harry away from them, well at least not in a way that didn't involve possible bloodshed.

That was something Albus was hoping to avoid.

He'd go see the Weasleys now, maybe he'd even be lucky enough to get a slice of Molly's Lemon Morang pie.

'Harry likes them' he reasoned. 'Maybe that will help sway the twins to let Harry go and stay with them, if Molly hadn't already assure it".

########################################################################################################

Molly was doing laundry and muttering to herself.

She had been shocked when she had read the Daily Prophet talking about Harry's life, and since she always believed Rita Skeeter, she had no doubt that it was all true.

But if that was so, then why hadn't Harry ever said anything?

Then she had missed him at the station when he went off with his new 'family'. Some twins who had adopted him, girls of the mere age of twenty-something!

Well, technically from what her children had told her it was only one twin. Apparently, the other twin was in a triad with Remus Lupin and someone her children wouldn't name.

She didn't know how to feel about that.

Triads used to be a more common accuracy a hundred years or so ago. But this girl was so young! And Molly was a bit uncomfortable with the idea of two men together.

No matter how Arthur tried to calm her, she felt insulted that these twins hadn't taken the time to introduce themselves.

She was practically Harry's mother!

She doubted they'd feed the poor dear enough, he was always so skinny.

Then, her children and the Lovegood girl had taken the floo over to their house, and she had been unable to follow!

'How dare they deny me!' she mentally raged. 'I will give them a piece of my mind, a very loud one. Just wait until Harry comes over her for the summer. Poor boy probably misses us'.

Her inner raging was interrupted when someone came through her floo.

"Molly?" Dumbledore called.

"Oh Albus" she said pleasantly as she walked out to greet him. "How are you? What do I owe this visit? Are you hungry?"

"Thank you my dear, I was actually calling to talk to you about young Mr. Potter".

"Oh the poor dear" Molly said as she levitated the tea set out. "It's just awful what those muggles put him through, and now he's with strangers!" she said.

"Have you talked to the girls, is Harry still coming over?" he asked.

"No I haven't spoken to them, but I did tell my children to tell Harry to be ready to go. He should be spending time with us, not some strangers" she told him confidently.

Usually Albus would have been positive that Molly would get her way. However, he had a feeling it wouldn't happen with the Bedlams.

"I feel the Bedlams would most likely want to keep Harry with them, unless you meet with them. They are very nice women, they'll even be teaching this coming year."

"They are still strang-. Dear Merlin did you say Bedlams?" she asked suddenly growing pale.

"I take it you didn't know?" he asked.

"No…no, the children never said" Molly said. 'Oh dear' she thought, she really hoped they wouldn't take her inviting Harry without asking them as an insult.

Being the daughter of a pureblood family, she knew just how much power the Bedlams had.

"Your children? Am I to understand that your children have met them?" Albus asked curiously. Of course, it wasn't an odd notion seeing as they were close to Harry, but it still surprised him.

'Though perhaps this can be used to my advantage' he wondered.

"Yes, they're over there now" Molly told him distractedly.

"Where?" Albus asked scooting further off of his seat.

"I don't know. I don't know" Molly repeated coming back to herself. "I tried to follow them, just to make sure they were safe you see" she explained blushing a little. "But I found myself blocked."

"Did you hear what they said going in?"

"Just, 'to the twins'" she told him.

"Wonderful" Albus smiled. "Now, I have heard a rumor that Arthur was able to acquired tickets to the World Cup, will young Harry be joining you?"

"Well…that was the plan, though we haven't asked the…Bedlams" she trailed off.

"Well, I'm sure the girls wouldn't want to keep Harry from such an experience" he tried to sooth her.

Just then, the floo lit up once more and one by one, the Weasley children pilled out looking a bit tired but definitely happy.

"Children, come say hello to the Headmaster" Molly said.

She didn't notice how they all froze with wide eyes before relaxing and greeting him. However, they all avoided his eyes, no matter how he tried to catch theirs.

'Curious' Dumbledore thought.

"How was the Bedlams" Molly questioned in a tone that hinted to the hell she was going to give them for not telling her sooner.

"Brilliant" Fred and George said with big smiles.

"They have a quidditch pitch" Ron added happily explaining his slightly sweaty appearance.

"It was loads of fun, but now I need to get to work. Goodbye all" Bill said kissing his mother's cheek.

"Me too" added Charlie quickly.

"Did you like it dear?" Molly asked Ginny.

"Yeah, it was great. The twins are funny, plus they asked me to give you a message" she said pleasantly.

"Oh" Molly smiled though a small part of her felt it wasn't good news. 'But they wouldn't go against me' she reasoned in her head. It didn't matter to her that she hadn't even met them yet. 'Harry would stick up for me, I'm sure I can handle these twins' she hyped herself up.

"They said that the next time you invite Harry some place, please ask them first seeing as they are responsible people and they care for his safely. They don't know you and though they doubt you mean any harm, it was presumptuous of you to just expect them to let Harry not only go to the World Cup with you, but stay over here for the rest of summer."

Molly's mouth dropped open while Albus sat in thought.

"Also, they would appreciate if you would set up a time that all of you could meet, they have no problem with Harry visiting, but for the foreseeable future he will be staying in his new home. Also, they thank you for offering to take Harry to the Cup, but they will be attending it together as a family, though they hope to be able to see us while there".

Ginny finished, she had spoken in a formal tone trying to keep a straight face the whole time. She loved her mother but knew the woman could be _very_ controlling.

It was a bit funny to see when she met someone who could take her on, and Ginny was sure the twins could.

Before her mother could yell at her and get into one of her famous righteous rants, Ginny skipped off.

She didn't need a face to face howler.

########################################################################################################

 _There was a long corridor. The old man hesitantly walked up the rickety stairs. He heard whispers, and as the estates care taker, it was his job to check them out._

 _However, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end. Something about this was just very wrong. He half debated turning back when a high pitched unnatural voice caught his attention._

 _"You have served me well" it said and he crept to the door at the end of the hallway._

 _It was cracked open slightly and he could see a young but sickly looking man kneeling before a chair while a fat balding man looked on nervously._

 _"M-must we use the boy Milord?" he asked and the high voice spoke again._

 _"Do you dare question me Wormtail?"_

 _"No, no of course not Milord" he cowered._

 _Suddenly, a huge snake slithered by his leg. It curled itself up to the chair and a tiny boney hand extended to pet it as it hissed._

 _"Ah, Nagini says the old gate keeper is watching" the high voice said and the old man tensed. He had been found out!_

 _Before he could turn the door began to open and the two men looked at him with dark smirks._

 _"Wormtail, show our guests the proper welcome" the high voice said and the balding man pulled out a stick handing it to the boney hand after the other opened the door wide._

 _"AVADA KEDEVRA!"_

Harry shot up in bed with a yell still seeing the green flash.

Quickly, he jumped up and ran out of his room. He had to tell the others what he had seen.

"Eva!?" he asked in a panic as he banged on her door.

"The tired girl opened her door rubbing her eyes before she saw a sweat drenched Harry who looked close to tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked opening her arms.

He hesitated for a moment before rushing to her.

"I saw it! I saw him, he killed a man. Wormtail was there, and so was a younger man and a snake. He just killed him!" he sobbed against her shoulder.

He knew that this wasn't just a dream, and it scared him.

"Shit" Eva said rubbing his back and hair. "Let's get the others."

After the rest of the house was in the front room, Harry explained what he had seen again.

"Shit" Ava said mimicking her sister's earlier words and running a hand in her hair. "With everything happening, I forgot about that guy!"

"That poor innocent man" Daniela said.

"Fuck" Eva said looking down.

"Damn it" Ava said punching the wall. Remus and Sirius rushed over to check on her. "What if we forget other things? Who else will get hurt?"

"Lass, relax" Moody said and they all looked at him.

"But we didn't-" Daniela went to say.

"It's sad, yeah. But you can't save everyone" he told them. It was something he had learned long ago. He had even lost a few parts before he accepted it.

"But we knew it would happen" Eva said.

"Aye" he nodded. "But somethings, they'll happen no matter what. If you try to control it all, you'll run yourself down."

"But he was innocent" Daniela said in a small voice.

"And what if it's Arthur Weasley next time, or Sirius" Ava said starting to panic.

"HEY!" Remus said talking her face in his hands. "It will be ok. Moody is right, we can't save everyone. But we have still saved each other. Nothing is going to happen to Sirius" he assured her and Sirius hugged her back.

"You can make a time line of when certain things happened, that way we'll know what to look out for" Sirius murmured against her skin.

"He-he won't have died in vain" Harry spoke up. "We'll beat them; they'll pay for everything they've done" he said sounding like he was trying to assure himself as well as them.

"You're right" Eva said as everyone began to calm down. "Tomorrow we'll right up a time line. Right now, everyone try to get some sleep."

Everyone nodded as they walked back to their rooms.

Harry was given a dreamless sleep potion in hopes that he didn't have anymore nightmares.

Ava and Eva silently agreed that they'd all have to pump the Occlumency lessons to the top of their lists.

########################################################################################################

Ava and Eva walked through the Ministry of Magic ignoring the looks they were getting from most of the people there for their choice of outfits.

They were in ripped up black skinny jeans, tight black t-shirts, and their leather jackets.

Their hair was up in high pony tales and they had 'don't fuck with me' expressions as they walked towards Madam Bones' office.

They nodded to her secretary before walking in.

"Good to see you two" Amelia said though they noticed the stressed look in her eyes. "Let me just scan you for listening charms and we can continue."

They each raised a brow but didn't protest.

"Ok" she sighed leaning back in her chair. "You were right, about all of it. I don't know how, but you were. It's going to take a little time for me to get the votes I need, mainly because we have to be so quiet about it".

"Do you know when you might be able to take it to the Wizengamot?" Ava asked.

Amelia nodded, "The soonest would be some time after Halloween I think, the latest the beginning of next year."

The twins nodded.

"But that's if no one finds out, right?" Eva asked and Amelia sighed again.

"Yes, and I am doing my best to keep it so no one does find out."

"You're doing a good job obviously" the twins told her. "Now we have something for you".

It was Amelia's turn to raise a brow as she sat and waited for them to continue.

"We heard, and no we can't tell you from who but it's not Sirius, that there will be a possible Death Eater raid during the Quidditch World Cup. It won't be big mind you, but still."

Amelia couldn't believe her ears. 'Why would Death Eaters risk being exposed; they don't have their master to protect them any longer. Unless…' she couldn't even finish the chilling thought.

She looked up and the girls looked at her grimly. They knew something.

"Why would they attack?" she eventually asked.

"Well, we think the ones who do are just doing it for fun, but there is one there with a specific mission."

"But their master is dead" she said in a low tone.

"Not completely" the girls said carefully.

She opened her mouth to speak when there was a knock on her door. Stacey stuck her head in with an apologetic expression.

"The Minister would like a word with you Ma'am" she said.

"Tell him I'll be done in a minute" and Stacey nodded closing the door.

"Can we use your floo" the twins said quickly. It was no secret that the Minister wanted to talk to them, something they desperately wanted to avoid.

Amelia made sure to hold in her amusement, though she couldn't blame them. With a head nod, the girls ran over, nodded goodbye, and disappeared in the green flames.

Not even a moment later, Fudge barged in.

She had to hide her annoyance, the man thought he could do whatever he wanted. What she wouldn't give to be able to go digging in his files.

'Hmmm' she thought. 'That's not a bad idea'.

"Amelia, I heard you were meeting the Bedlams" Fudge strolled in, green bowler hat in place.

"You just missed them Minister" she told him.

He pouted, the Minister of Magic actually pouted. It was almost impossible for Amelia to restrain her eye roll.

########################################################################################################

Ava and Eva stepped out of the fireplace and dusted off.

"That was a close one" Ava said.

"Yes, now we just have to get you threw the full moons and meet Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Eva commented.

Ava nodded, "I'm not sure which will be worse."

"Well one is your body breaking and reshaping itself…sooooo" Eva said with a 'really' look to her twin.

"Yes" Ava said looking at her, "But the other is dealing with Molly Weasley".

"Ah" Eva said. Now she understood.

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? I've been trying out what I think is British slang. Next chapter will be the rest of summer and game. I want to get to forth year soon, I'm excited for it. Also, I wanted to show that Albus does care for Harry, he's just very set in his mindset. So next chapter will have; the rest of summer, World Cup, Molly Weasley, transformations, and more! Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may definitely seem like that at times. **Thank you to everyone who review, favorited, and followed. You guys rock!** You guys, I totally forgot about the Malfoys. So, I've pushed them into the next chapter, maybe even another little interaction at the train station. I just didn't have time for them in this one, oh well. **Sillygabby:** So some things will be pretty canon in 4th year, I want a few things through out the whole story to be canon in some places. Some things will happen no matter what, just not in the way you'd imagine. Some things will be a surprise, others not so much. Though I won't be letting certain people die, just gonna tell you that now. I'll never kill certain people. Now about Molly and her behavior, well just like Dumbledore, I plan on it getting worse before it gets better. 4th year coming up in chapter 13! So excited (though I'm excited for all of the chapters, so there you go). Also, I apologize for the attempt at writing a British slang and accent (but it will keep happening). Enjoy.

 _Italics-_ parseltongue.

Chapter 11: Attitude for Days.

Sirius was the first to wake up, but he wasn't surprised. The days leading up to the full moon was always hard on Moony, and now it would be on Ava too.

Speaking of Ava, her wrist was right by his face as she slept naked next to him on her stomach.

Of course, he was nude as well, as was Remus who was on the other side of him.

But now Sirius caught sight of something he hadn't really paid attention to before. A tattoo on Ava's wrist. A tattoo of a stag, a grim, and a wolf with the image of a lightning bolt under them and a chain of lilies surrounding them like a portrait.

She had a tattoo of them.

At first Sirius wondered why he hadn't noticed it before, obviously she wasn't hiding it. He would have thought he would have seen it the first time they made love at the very least, but he relented that his mind had been on other things.

He was a little surprised before he remembered, the twins had said they and Daniela were fans of the series. Big fans.

He guessed it made sense she would get a tattoo of her favorite 'characters', it honestly did seem like something they would do.

Still, he couldn't stop the bubble of giggles that worked their way out of his throat.

"Padfoot" Remus all but whined having been awakened by not only the noise, but movement seeing as he was partially draped over Sirius.

"She got a tattoo of us" was all the explanation he gave.

It seemed that that was all that was needed since Remus' eyes shot open and he looked to where Sirius was looking.

The picture had the stag slightly higher in the middle with the grim and werewolf on either sides with their shoulders touching each other.

The lilies almost looked like they were spread out randomly, but they all connected to make the frame.

At the bottom, was a where the tiny lightning bolt rested where it had just enough space to be touching each other element of the picture.

"Merlin's bollocks, she really did" said Remus.

"Give the saw to the kitten" Ava muttered into her pillow.

"We're going to tease her about this at breakfast right?" asked Remus and Sirius shot him a look.

"Of course we are!"

########################################################################################################

Harry was giving Hedwig a piece of sausage when the Weasleys' owl Errol came crashing through the window. He smashed right into a plate of hash browns.

Harry could have sworn Hedwig rolled her large eyes.

"I think I'll get Ron an owl" Sirius said. "As a kind of 'sorry your pet turned out to be an evil person who deserves to have his inners strung up' present" he told them.

Daniela snorted remembering Ron's future owl that Ginny so lovingly called Pig.

"That's nice of you. I'm sure he would like that" Harry smiled at him.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Daniela asked before Eva and Ava, who were side by side groaned out loud. They were concentrated on the letter in front of them.

"Whats is it?" Binky asked curiously.

"Does A-Ava and Eva be needing our helps?" Winky asked and Dobby nodded making his big ears flop.

"No, thank you thought. Molly Weasley, is asking-" Eva started.

"Demanding" Ava corrected.

"That we meet with her as soon as possible. She's saying we can meet wherever we want".

"That's wide of her" Sirius said rolling his eyes making Harry chuckle quietly.

He liked Mrs. Weasley, she was just very opinionated. It wasn't just that though, it was that she was opinionated, but did nothing to change anything.

Also, though he had never mentioned it, it had bothered him when Ron had told her about him having bars on his windows and all she did was make a joke about putting some on her son's.

He had told as much to Eric, as Dr. Daniel had told him he could call him, and Eric had told him that it was perfectly ok to feel like that. He even went as far as to say that she should have at least looked into it and asked him.

"But" came the twins' voices drawing him back into what they were saying. "She's really trying to get us to either meet at her house, or ours."

"No offence to the Weasleys" Sirius said looking at Harry. He nodded showing it was fine, "But I don't feel comfortable with either parent coming here. I mean, I like Arthur but they're both very um-" he tried to find the right word.

"Pro Dumbledore?" Harry supplied helpfully.

"Yeah, and seeing as he's not really on our people to trust list, I don't think it would be good to have them here."

"I agree" Remus nodded. "Though I don't think you should meet them at their house either. You want to show you're equals. You need neutral ground for that" he said running a hand through his hair.

He was feeling antsy, and from Ava's leg shake, so was she.

He didn't want to admit it, but it felt nice having someone go through the same thing as him. Even though he felt horrible thinking that.

"So then where should we meet her?" Eva asked.

"How about Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor?" Harry suggested. "Mr. Fortescue is really nice" he added.

"Well we do like ice cream" Ava said rubbing her chin as if in thought. She was making exaggerated faces causing them chuckle.

"When'd you get that tattoo?" Harry asked seeing the ink.

Ava opened her mouth to answer when she was interrupted by Sirius and Remus giggling.

"I got it awhile ago. It's the marauders' other forms, minus the rat that Remmy and Siri said they have officially taken the marauder title from, with lilies keeping them all safe and an itty bitty lightning bolt for you" she said proudly.

"It looks brilliant" he told her brightly with a smile and she winked her thanks.

"You think this is cool, you should see Eva's" she smirked.

He turned to the girl in question who was shaking her head and chuckling sending her sister a 'you wanna play' look.

He didn't see any tattoos on her, and he'd think her halter top would have definitely revealed it.

"It's not where most people can see" she said with her own wink and smirk.

Harry's face heated up catching on to what she meant.

Sirius chuckled at his godson, though Remus took pity on him.

"Ava talks in her sleep" he said.

Daniela and Eva rolled their eyes. "Tell us something we don't know" they said before looking at each other. "Hey! Yeah buddy" they laughed high fiving.

Ava just flipped everyone off while pouting into her cereal.

########################################################################################################

Molly had just sat down to her breakfast after serving everyone else. She was pretty pleased with herself.

She had written a letter to the Bedlams, despite Arthur's protests. He believed she was being to forward, but eventually caved.

As far as Molly was concerned, she'd put these girls in their places for taking her Harry and get them to hand him over so he could come back with her where he belonged.

When she had told her children they had all looked at her wide eyed.

Molly thought they were happy that Harry would be coming. Really, they were a bit afraid for her health.

Not only did they know the twins wouldn't appreciate their mother's attitude, but they knew what the girls were not only physically, but also magically capable of.

It was decided amongst themselves that Bill would write a letter before their mother met the girls, and beg the twins to take mercy on her.

########################################################################################################

Albus looked in the mirror while straightening his cap and robes.

He was in bright magenta robes with stars shooting across them up to top of his equally bright cap.

He straightened his beard and polished his half-moon glasses.

Albus wanted to look especially nice since this morning he was planning on 'visiting' the Bedlam residence.

Which in reality was just really him showing up unannounced.

He made sure to pocket his new bag of Lemon Heads that he had made sure to pick up. He went over to Faux who was cleaning some of his feathers.

"Are you sure you're unwilling to take me, my friend?" he asked his bird friend.

He had asked Faux to take him to the girls' house, but was denied. He had been surprised since it was very rare that Faux would deny him many things.

However, his longtime friend was adamant about not taking him.

Albus counted himself lucky that Molly had told him how the children had gotten to the Bedlams' by floo. He was a little worried since she was rebuffed, but he believed he was magically strong enough to get through.

He had tried to ask her children more about it, but they had all ran off after greeting him. Even Molly calling them back hadn't worked.

Once the twins had mentioned having finished all their homework and were working on extra credit for Professor Lupin, that was all she could concentrate on.

Albus walked over to the floo in his office, he was staying in Hogwarts this summer since he had so much to do for the upcoming year. Though he didn't mind it really, Hogwarts had become his home long ago.

He nodded to the portraits and took some powder in his hand before stepping into the fireplace.

He allowed a small smile to grace his face. He didn't think there was any way that this could go wrong.

He'd go over and see where Harry was being kept, and hopefully talk the twins into agreeing with Molly and letting Harry stay with the Weasleys.

His back up plan was to at least them to agree to setting up the Fidelius Charm. He doubted that they'd have him as the secret keeper, though he would still offer with hope. He would make sure that he was at least on the list of people who knew the location.

With a small throat clearing Albus proclaimed loudly, "To the twins!" With a burst of flame, he was gone.

########################################################################################################

Voldemort was raging, his tiny form shaking at the mere audacity of the words printed before him.

He had sent Wormtail out to get supplies, he had come back not five minutes ago and already his master was practically foaming at the mouth.

Lord Voldemort couldn't believe his eyes.

Some vile woman named Skeeter wrote, not only an article telling everyone about his filthy muggle father, but now she's printed out a story that sent lave through his veins.

She was comparing certain breeds of dogs to some of the pureblood families.

She wrote a horrid article about how apparently she had been presented with research that talked about something like DNA, inbreeding and so on.

He had a vague understanding having read a few books in his youth, but to insinuate that purebloods were possibly 'making squibs'!

All because they wanted to keep their lines free of half-blood and mudblood filth by sometimes marrying their cousins.

She went on to say that some of the top minds of the wizarding world should come together to test this theory out seeing if this was true and what purebloods could do to avoid it.

"Fools" he raged. "Disgusting blood traitors! Think they can just take over and taint our world. I told you Wormtail, they need to be eradicated. Like vermin."

"Yes Master, of course Master" he sniveled at the tiny Dark Lord's feet.

Voldemort's twisted features sneered at him. He dreamed of the day that he would finally get some of his faithful, not to mention competent, followers back at his feet where they belonged.

"We should take them out…like rats" he finished with a smirk watching as the sad little man cowered.

Nagini slithered in and coiled around him.

 _"Your slave is back master"_ she hissed and he let his thin boney hand run over her head gently.

 _"Thank you my pet, we'll get you a treat later"_ he told her just as the door swung open.

He kept his eyes on the fire, a pleased lip twitch tugged at the corner of his mouth as the brown haired and crazed man crawled in front of him with a bow.

"My Lord" he said, his voice touched with both devotion and insanity.

"Barty Crouch Jr." he said as close to a pleasant tone as he could get. "What news do you bring me?"

Crouch's tongue darted out and his eyes shifted.

"Well, as you know Master we intercepted the Hogwarts letter to Auror Moody asking him to come on as a security measure for the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"Yes" drawled Voldemort. He knew all this already, that was why he had sent Crouch to find the retired and grizzly auror. "Have you been able to take the nescience out yet, do not forget that you promised me success Crouch. You know how I reward failure".

"Yes Master, but" he said nervously ignoring Wormtail's small snicker. The other man was happy to not have his master's wrath aimed at himself.

"I have been unable to find him, though I tried my Lord I swear I tried! You know my devotion to you and our cause, no matter what those fools who read the paper believe".

"I see" Voldemort said shortly. His nostrils flared as his red eyes seemed to glow. "He is nowhere? Are you sure that he is not already at Hogwarts with that old fool Dumbledore protecting him?"

"He's not my Lord. There was another owl asking where he was and if they could meet. It seems Dumbledore doesn't know where he is either."

"And his residence, does it look like he will return soon?"

"No my Lord, his things were gone. It seems he has moved out till further notice, so I fear" he cleared his throat. "I fear that I will be unable to disguise myself as him, seeing as he is in parts unknown. Can't risk him just showing up."

"Right, of course" Voldemort said before swiftly lifting his wand with a deceitful speed and cursed him. "Crucio!" he yelled and Barty screamed withering on the floor. "You fool! How could you let him get away!? How could you fail Lord Voldemort, your master and the most powerful wizard in the world!?" he shouted.

"Please Master, it wasn't my fault! I- Ahhh! I'll think of something else" he screamed in agony. "Someone else!"

Finally, Voldemort let the curse go.

"You do just that, do not make me punish you again. Now go, and do not fail me again" he said looking back at the fire petting Nagini. He ignored Wormtail's quivering and Barty's apologies and bows.

He watched as the flames flickered before him. 'Soon' he thought, 'Soon Harry Potter will be mine. I will kill him once and for all'.

########################################################################################################

Ava and Eva sat waiting in the ice cream shop for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They were in knee length dresses with pockets and long lace arms, that also had wand holsters, and black tights and heals.

Their hair was down, straightened, with a light curl at the end making it reach just a little lower than their hips.

They had dark smoky eyes with light lipstick. They had on dark rings and necklaces and were sipping on milkshakes since the Weasleys were a few minutes late.

Harry had warned them about that however since he said they were usually late everywhere, or at least Mrs. Weasley was seeing as she always seemed to remember something just as they left.

They also brought the letter from the Weasley children, in case they needed to.

The little bell above the door dinged and instantly they knew who it was. Not from looking up, but from the noise.

"And I tell you Arthur, Ginny needs to learn to be more lady like. She came back yesterday covered in dirt, why I never!"

"Well dear, she was just having fun".

They looked up and saw a tall skinny blue eyed red headed man, he wore glasses and his hair was thinning though not by much.

Next to him was a plump woman with bright brown eyes and a friendly face, though right now it was set in a light scowl. She also had red hair that half was covered with a small hat.

They were both in frayed and weathered robes looking around the shop, so Eva and Ava stood and waved them over.

"Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley" they said as they shook their hands, though Mrs. Weasley seemed to be sizing them up.

Arthur smiled big and genuinely friendly while Molly, though they did give her credit for trying to hide it, seemed to not be a fan of their apparel. They thought she might have seen a mini heart attack when she spotted their lip rings, not to mention their hair.

"I'm Ava Bedlam and this is my sister Eva Bedlam. Please call us Ava and Eva".

"Arthur and Molly Weasley, please just call us Arthur and Molly" Arthur told them pleasantly as he pulled out a seat for his wife.

Molly wasn't very pleased with him letting them just use their given names, but didn't mention that.

"It's nice to meet you. Harry and the others have spoken so much about of you that we feel like we already know you" Ava said with a private smirk.

"Yes, or maybe even write a book" Eva added with her own smirk.

"How is Harry?" Arthur asked and they smiled. They always liked him, he just seemed like such a good man.

"Very well thank you" they said.

"Well we shall see about that" Molly commented. Arthur sighed while the twins' brows raised though they hardly looked fazed.

"Will we? That's yet to be decided" Eva told her.

"Now see here-" Molly said, obviously she had just been waiting for a chance to start her rant.

"Actually, we were wondering why you suddenly cared" Ava said cuttingly. She didn't hate Mrs. Weasley, the woman just rubbed her wrong. Now, and even when she was on the page.

"Excuse me!" Molly shouted.

"We've always cared" Arthur tried to tell them.

"Yet, you never checked up on him at his relatives, relatives that three of your sons said had bars on his window. Something that Harry never denied and instead of worrying, you made an ill-timed joke." Eva told them and Molly's mouth moved though no sound came out.

"What bars?" asked Arthur.

"In Ron and Harry's second year. Besides practically starving him, the mental and occasional physical abuse, they also made sure he couldn't get out of his room with numerous locks on the door and metal bars on the windows" Ava informed in and Arthur looked at Molly.

"Is this true?"

"Well, I-I thought it was a joke or an exaggeration" she defended.

"Oh, but I thought you always cared. Wouldn't you have least asked him about it? You seem like the type of woman who um-" Eva said looking at her sister.

"Snoops" Ava supplied unapologetically. She was thinking of how rude the woman was to Sirius in his own home, though she didn't think she'd ever get the chance now.

"Harry is practically my son, I am-".

"Not his mother" Eva cut her off once more. "No one ever can be his mother because unfortunately she's dead. I am his guardian now, and I am going to do my best to give him everything he needs to become the great man we know he is. We had his relatives locked up, as they should have been, because we asked and listened to what he had to say."

"We don't appreciate you trying to bully us to get your way. It won't work, you'll find we can be right bitches when we want to be" Ava smiled. "And people assuming they can tell us what to do and make choices that don't do anyone any good, is the first way to make these witches bitches".

"Nice" Eva said.

"Thank you, just came to me" Ava told him.

"Harry should have told us!" Molly said. "How we were to know if he didn't say anything? If anything he should have told Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore knew" Eva said quietly.

"And you should have at least suspected something. He was an extremely thin, meek child in hand me down clothes even though everyone knew that the Potter's were wealthy. There were plenty of signs. Children, even adults, who go through abuse usually don't like to talk about it. They are embarrassed and often blame themselves" Ava said.

"What do you mean Dumbledore knew" Arthur asked. He didn't want to believe it, really having only met these girls he shouldn't. But something about them just screamed honesty.

"At least to an extent" Eva said softly.

"Albus Dumbledore is a great man. He would never endanger a child. I have half a mind to report you both to him, he is your boss is he not" Molly said.

"Oh would you open your eyes" Ava snarled, she had an even shorter temper this close to the moon and this woman was grating on her nerves like almost no other.

"He's endangered countless of children, including yours. Or did you not read about Harry, Ron, and Hermione's adventures in the Daily Prophet? Did you forget your own daughter was possessed in that school. There have been countless of times where the children where in danger one way or another. Most are partially his fault, even if he didn't mean to do so."

"We asked them, they swore it was all true. I think we all know they aren't liars" Eva told them as they crossed their arms and leaned back.

"You've given us a lot to think about" Arthur said looking down at the table.

"A lot- a lot to think about?!" Molly screeched making people look over. She turned back to the twins. "Are you going to let Harry come home with his family or not?"

"He's with his family. We are his family now, whether you like it or not" Eva told her.

"I doubt you could even protect him from Sirius Black" she said with a sneer.

"Sirius Black was framed-".

"Oh, you're just dazzled by Lupin. Everyone knows they used to be chums".

"Don't you dare, you bitc-!"

Eva cut both women off, this wasn't the time to bring this up. Plus, she didn't need her sister to assault or try to dick punch the woman, even if it did sound kind of funny in her head.

"Harry will be staying with us, he will also be going to the World Cup with us though we do hope that we will see you there. Harry does love your children, and we are quite fond of them ourselves."

"We were also hoping to talk to you about equipping the children with a muggle device called a Taser. It's a sort of safety measure, in case they're ever attacked and aren't able to use their wands?" Ava said not looking at them as she tried to calm down.

She wondered what they would say about her children spending time at their house when word got out about her lycanthropy.

They didn't seem to care about Remus' but the children weren't really living with him without them at the time, so who knew.

"Really?" Arthur said now excited. He was happy for the change of subject. "What does a Taser do exactly?"

"It's a bit like a shock spell, though stronger. If they are ever attacked by someone trying to harm them, say some Death Eaters that were never caught, this would ensure the children's safety" Eva continued.

"So you want to give our children dangerous weapons" Molly asked scandalized.

"Would you prefer them vulnerable? They don't know that much magic, plus I doubt they'd be throwing the same spells as the people trying to hurt them. I'm sure we all know that certain people don't care who they hurt" Ava said with a slight eye roll.

"Anyway" the more diplomatic twin said, "We would also like to invite you and your family to a birthday party we are having for Harry and Neville on their birthdays. We already cleared it with Neville's Gran."

"Don't you think Harry will want his own party, at least that's what a good parent would do" Molly said with an odd smug face.

Arthur's face heated up and he sent the twins' apologetic looks, though said nothing.

"Well" Ava said with a purposefully condescending smirk, "I know that not only will Harry be thrilled with any party, because he's never had his birthday celebrated after he was wrongfully taken to the Dursleys' bar Hagrid making him a cake once, but also that Neville and Harry are friends and it would be wrong to ask their friends to attend two different parties on the same day, probably around the same time when they can just combine it. As someone who's shared their birthday every time, I can tell you it's not that bad".

She looked Molly up and down matching the woman's glare with her own. Though unlike Molly's angry face, Ava's glare was given with a her signature raised brow and half smirk.

"They'll have a blast. Also, we think they'll enjoy having the party together. Both boys aren't fond of attention, though they'd appreciate their friends there and having fun with them" Eva said.

"I don't know if I can allow my child around people I don't know, Harry included" Molly told them.

"First of all, did you know Harry's relatives? Obviously not or else I'd like to think you would have reported them. So you can't say that now can you? Also, the boys will be having the party whether you like it or not. I hope you won't deprive your children, their friends, of such a special event. That would be kind of messed up and childish. Don't you think?" Eva asked Ava have to hold in a snort.

Molly's face took on color, she was breathing through her nose so hard they were surprised no steam came out.

"We'll let you think on it. If you agree, send us an owl then we can get the details all straightened out" Eva said as they stood.

Molly still didn't speak, something that made her husband keep looking at her nervously.

She was angry, felt humiliated by these girls. It was worse since the part of her brain that wasn't being clouded by pride at the moment, knew that what they said not only made sense but was also most likely true.

She hadn't asked Harry about his appearance or rude relatives.

She had worried and fretted but never asked telling herself that it would be to much on the boy or that Dumbledore would have done something if anything was really wrong.

And now it seemed that she had been in the wrong, she should have trusted her instincts. One of the few times she had held herself back…

Still, she knew Harry belonged with her family. This party would be the perfect time to see how Harry was. Then she could talk to him face to face and get to the bottom of this.

She was sure that if she offered to take him on in person, that he would jump at the chance.

Also, she'd get a chance to see inside the twins' house. Not only were they somewhat famous for being Bedlams but their appearances made her curious about their home and lifestyle as well.

She had a lot to think about, things to go over and everything before this 'party'.

She had no idea of knowing the twins and Danny were a step ahead of her.

########################################################################################################

"I don't know what you said to Mum" Ron started as he and his siblings made their way through the floo.

Eva and Ava gave them the day off of training so the kids were all coming over to swim in the pool. Bill and Charlie had to work, though they sent their hellos.

"But she's been real quiet".

"Oh, how so?" Ava asked as she read a book and went over lists with Remus. They were going over their teaching plans for the next year.

Sirius was supposed to be helping them, but he had decided it would be much more fun to lay on some pillows in front of the couch they were sitting on and try to distract them as they worked.

"She's just been in the kitchen muttering to herself quietly" the red headed boy told her. "Bit scary actually" he told them with furrowed brows and a gulp.

Eva chuckled as she heard him, she was coming from the library. They did have a few studies, but they preferred to work here together for a while.

She also wanted their imputes on the Shrieking Shack, which was what she was working on the time.

"Ladies" Fred and George joked as they walked through. They laughed at Remus and Sirius' sour expressions. "Don't worry, we meant Sirius too- ow!" they laughed as Sirius sent a stinging hex to their back sides.

They saw Remus shoot them a look and they run off.

They had read a bit about werewolf behavior, from a book that Remus had approved of course and after Hermione had stopped rereading it, and they weren't too keen on having a male werewolf think they were coming onto or being disrespectful to his mates.

Even if they did think the two Bedlams and Danny were some fit and tidy birds.

They were pranksters, not suicidal.

Suddenly the house made an odd sound, like a bang on a bell and the floo turned purple.

"What the hell was that?" Sirius asked as he jumped up.

The kids ran back in, a wet Harry, Hermione, and Daniela just a beat away.

"Sounded like a bell, but I'm not sure what kind of animal makes that noise" Luna commented next to Ginny.

Binky popped in. "No animal Missy Luna" she said, "Someones tried to gets in, but they runs into Adam and Danny's spells."

"They ran into some spells? Any dangerous ones?" Remus asked with raised brows.

"No no" she assured them. "They only get to the first ones and make the magic mix."

Everyone turned to Danny.

"What will happen?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure" she told them pushing some wet hair out of her face. "I only know what mine did, a bit of a funny warning I guess you could say".

"Who was it?" Hermione asked. "Who tried to get in, we know it couldn't have been one of us".

"Albus Dumbly" Binky said as correctly as she could.

"Ha" was all Ava said as she went back over to her spot on the couch. "Serves him right".

"Binky, do you know what would happen to him with Dad and Danny's spells mixed together?" Eva asked.

Everyone looked at the little elf, some even took a step back at her expression.

She was smirking. Quite evilly.

########################################################################################################

Albus Dumbledore found himself; confused, cold, and wet.

He had stepped into the floo, totally prepared to be able to step out of the fireplace and look upon their shocked faces.

Perhaps that would also give him the chance to see a little into the mystery of why Mr. Gray seemed so familiar as well.

Instead the esteemed headmaster, leader of the light, and most revered wizard in Great Britain and many other places of the world, found himself somehow stuck in the middle of a pond in what looked like a muggle park.

A few people noticed the man in the odd dress splashing and sputtering away, though most saw that he didn't seem to be in any real trouble.

The pond wasn't very deep and he seemed to be fine, if not a bit off his rocker.

Albus was finally able to fish his wand out of his pocket. He went to try to apparate, or even levitate himself out seeing as he could obliviate the muggles later, but when he tried…nothing happened.

Well, actually that wasn't true though it took him a minute to realize that.

As he tried to overcome the panic and confusion over his wand not working, something caught his eye.

Something big, flat like, and orange.

He had a duck bill. He lifted a hand to feel when he noticed that kicking his feet seemed much easier before.

With a quick toe wiggle, he found out why.

He had webbed feet, duck feet to be more precise if his hunch was correct.

'A banishing spell and some kind of human to animal partial transfiguration hex' he thought. It seemed to be tied to his attempts at using his magic.

"Well this is a- oh this water tastes dreadful. This is a problem now isn't it" he said after taking an unfortunate gulp of pond water.

He began to paddle to land. He'd have to get out and dry himself off before thinking of what went wrong. Well, he knew Adam Bedlam was top notch at security, and this just proved it.

Now he had to figure out what to do about it. He was happy that it had turned out to be nothing harmful, but that didn't help him get into the house.

He'd figure out another plan right after he got out of the lake…and fixed his face and the muggle's memories.

########################################################################################################

It was the morning of the full moon. The residences of the Bedlam house hold sat at the table for breakfast.

Danny was reading a book over her grapefruit though she kept looking at Ava in worry, the same as Eva.

Harry ate his cereal happily though he too would look at Remus and Ava with worry, not to mention a stressed out Sirius who was going back and forth between making sure both of his lovers had everything they needed.

Ava and Remus themselves had deep circles under their eyes, were twitching, and kept scratching and pulling at their skin as if uncomfortable with it.

Though Remus looked more ragged while Ava looked very jittery.

"Remus Sweetheart, did you want any more coffee? What about you Kitten?" Sirius asked from his seat between them.

"You take such good care of us Paddy" Remus said as his as Ava's eyes darken and they each scooted even closer, which to the others seemed almost impossible.

"Such good care, and smell so fucking good" Ava breathed on his neck making his own eyes darken and his tongue quickly wet his lip.

"So fucking good" Remus growled before he surged forward and captured the others man's mouth with his own only pulling back so Ava could capture it. Then they leaned forward and kissed each other before pulling back again and littering Sirius' neck with love bites.

A large golden owl flew in at that moment and landed on the table with a loud thud making the three of them pull apart.

"Thank Merlin for that" Harry said though he had a small smirk. "Didn't need to see you snog the life out of each other".

"Here here" Eva said reaching for the two golden envelopes that the owl was carrying, but it pulled back and had her pet his head.

After he had everyone do that, he flew off leaving the two letters.

Before anyone could grab them they popped open, the first one spoke while the other seemed to be waiting.

 **"Happy Birthday girls! You're twenty-four now but you'll always be my babies. With love from me and Grandma, Dad."**

The next one picked up as the other one burst into confetti.

 **"Danny, Happy Birthday dear. You're fourteen, growing up so fast. Grandma Martha and I send our love, Adam".**

"Well…that was definitely Dad" Eva said. "And I guess you were right Ava, we gained a few months, or lost them I guess. Confusing."

"Either way, we apparently just turned twenty-four...again" Ava said nodding.

"It's your birthday today?" Remus asked and they nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us" Sirius said looking at the three of them.

"I guess" Daniela said, "With everything that's been happening, we forgot".

The others all said happy birthday and the girls nodded their thanks.

"But Daniela?" Harry asked. "How could you forget your birthday? I mean, no offence but you said you three have always celebrated your birthdays together. And things have calmed down a bit here, for a while at least" he said remembering his 'dream' before he shook himself.

"What's on your minds?" he asked.

Remus and Ava raised their hands slightly with 'remember us' looks.

"Oh" Harry realized as the fact that in a few hours they'd be turning into their wolf selfs, for the first time in Ava's case. Of course that would probably be the only thing on their minds at the moment.

"Right".

 **A/N:** So what do you guys think? Did you like what happened to Albus? What about what Molly is up too? And Voldemort? That's a real tattoo I want by the way. So, I'm thinking of some transformed werewolf lemon next chapter, then back to human lemon. What do you think? Next chapter has; the transformation, possible lemon, Harry and Neville's party, the rest of summer, and more. Ask, review, or suggest. Until next time, have a great day.


	12. Chapter 12

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may definitely seem like that at times. **Thank you to everyone who review, favorited, and followed. You guys rock!** **Hottieanimegurl** **:** Thank you so much! I hope you like this update. **Sillygabby:** Thank you, I hope I made it believable. Though I go into Ava's werewolf's and even Moony's mind later on. Now, the first lemon is this is a bit bestiality so two things; one if you are uncomfortable go ahead and skip down further after you read the lead up. And two, I didn't go into detail because I wasn't totally comfortable with it, but I think something like that would happen and wanted to show an example of how. I'm weird, sorry. Enjoy.

 **WARNING: LEMONS IN THIS.**

Chapter 12: Run ins with the Hair Care Family.

Ava shivered as Remus and Sirius led her down into the transformation room. She couldn't stop shaking, her body wouldn't allow her.

She felt an odd mix of almost being sick and wanting to scream out in excitement.

She waved to Eva who was biting her lip. She took a deep breath before locking them in.

"It's going to hurt a lot, isn't it?" she asked Remus.

He didn't answer her, he was busy sobbing in a corner making her and Sirius run to him.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" Sirius asked.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Ava asked as they tried to sooth him.

"I-I did this to you! How can you love me? I'm awful, a beast who did this to you. God, I should have ended it long ago, I don't deserve to li-".

"No!" Sirius and Ava yelled out.

They turned him around and led him to a sitting position on the floor. Wrapping him in their arms. Sirius began to tear up as well, Ava reached over and petted his hair.

"I don't know how many times I'll have to tell you, but I'll do it every time if that's what it takes. I love you, both of you. I don't hate you and you aren't a beast. I could have run or fought, but I didn't. I'm not upset about this, trust me".

"But-but how. How can either of you love me. I'm broken, so broken. I try and I try but…".

"We all do" Sirius told him. "You aren't the only one who's damaged Moony. But we'll get through it together. A day at a time, right?" he aimed at Ava.

She smiled softly.

"Together, one day at a time. Babe?" she looked down at Remus who was still cradled between them.

He was taking deep breaths as his tears dried.

He nodded smiling shakily up at them. "I won't be mad if after-".

"One day at a time" she cut him off and his smile turned more genuine, more hopeful.

"Together, one day at a time" he said.

Sirius smiled, he went to open his mouth before suddenly Ava and Remus' heads shot up and they looked entranced at the barred window.

Sirius looked over and gulped. They weren't looking at the window, but at the full moon just outside of it.

Quickly, he shifted his form and waited.

Ava and Remus crawled closer to the window, eyes wide as their pupils grew and hearts pounded.

Suddenly, Ava spoke. It was just above a whisper, but they could hear it no less. Sirius was the only one who actually took in what she said, he doubted that even she knew what she was saying.

Remus heard, but it wouldn't be until much later that he would remember what she said.

"I've accepted the wolf, she said it will be better" she said.

Both suddenly began to wail, a painful and wild wail that Sirius was used to hearing from Remus. It always set him on edge, making him wish that he could do something, anything, to help Remus.

That reached new heights when Ava's voice joined in.

Remus' neck twisted to an unnatural angle as Ava doubled over.

His back cracked down his spine while his knees broke and reshaped. His muscles tore and skin stretched. Teeth popped out as new ones grew in.

Sirius realized that while Ava was screaming, it didn't seem as loud as it should have been. Or at least not as loud as Remus'. She seemed to be having a slightly easier time.

She wasn't screaming any more, it was more like grunting with the occasional shriek as her flesh twisted and reshaped.

Her shoulders gave a sickening sound as they popped out of place and broadened.

Their jaws elongated, limps lengthened, and clothes tore.

They became covered with fine thin hair, and they whimpered as their bodies were finally allowed some reprieve from the change.

Padfoot sat watching anxiously. He didn't know how the two would react to each other, granted they were mates and would eventually realize that, but he didn't know if having a new wolf around him would set Moony off.

Or how Ava's wolf would react.

Moony was his normal grayish blonde while Ava was a much lighter whitish blonde.

They looked up and their now amber eyes locked gazes, for a moment they froze.

Moony growled and leaned towards her, Sirius was ready to pounce. Luckily, Ava exposed her neck with a whimper allowing Moony to bury his snout in her neck.

When he was satisfied he batted her nose with his and let out a howl that she echoed.

Taking in a deep sniff, she noticed Padfoot.

Slowly, with Moony between them, she walked over and sniffed the other smaller male.

Once her wolf recognized him as her other mate, she let out another howl that now they both copied.

They explored their cell, a large bare room with water bowls and blankets thrown about.

Finding nothing interesting, they went back over to Padfoot and began licking each other's faces. Moony pressed into Ava's side and licked her neck as Ava panted.

She made a small noise and bent over, onto Padfoot. She licked his face and down his furry chest to his hips.

Sirius didn't know what to do.

On one hand, he was growing aroused from not only Ava's tongue and breath getting closer and closer to his excitement.

On the other, he felt like he would be taking advantage of them.

He had thought that once when he and Remus had first started dating in school. However, Moony could be persuasive, not to mention persistent.

He had been afraid Remus' would have hated him, but he didn't. He was just glad he was ok, glad that he wanted him even when he was at his worst.

Then it had turned the taller boy on leading to James walking in on them and being forever scarred.

Moony nipped his neck bringing him out of his thoughts.

His tongue lolled out of his mouth as Ava took to licking his erection with her long and now rough tongue.

He couldn't stop his hips from jerking forward trying savior the feeling.

Moony growled pleased and possessively as he went back to his spot behind the wet and ready she-wolf.

He sniffed up her back and let his own length press against her hot opening.

All Moony could think of was talking his female mate and making her ripe with his pups. He'd have his male mate after that, then they'd have each other. As far as he was concerned, that would finalize the mating.

Even if his human and mates had done so already.

Of course, none of the wolves had anyway of remembering that Sirius had cast a protection spell on Ava in case Moony got frisky with Ava.

Moony surged forward and buried his full length and knot into the waiting female making her whine against Padfoot.

Moony would surge forward humping away like an animal as Padfoot laid on his back, paws in the air as Ava serviced him.

He had half a mind to stand up and thrust, but one look at her teeth and he figured that would be better for a different time.

With a howl Moony released in side of Ava. He went to pull back but his knot stayed and almost pulled her back too. So he waited as she continued to lick Padfoot.

Because he was bigger than her, he was able to lean over getting a small whine of protest when he jostled and joined her in licking the other male.

Padfoot let off a loud howl as he reached his high, his mates making sure to lick everything up.

Slowly, because he was spent, Padfoot crawled under their bodies. He knew Ava hadn't finished, having had Moony jack hammer into her though not long enough. He was sure that it would happen all night, but he wanted to help her right now.

He twisted his head and let his long slippery tongue reach up to where their bodies connected.

With only a few licks, Ava let out a howl of her own and came.

However, feeling her body tighten around him added with Padfoot's tongue occasionally touching him made Moony hard again.

Sirius couldn't help but think they were in for a long night.

########################################################################################################

Eva had taken Daniela and Harry to go watch movies. She knew that they'd all be anxious and maybe even tempted to check in on the others, so this way they could avoid temptation.

They watched some Disney movies, making Harry laugh when they couldn't help but sing along. Some comedies, one making Danny even shoot soda out of her nose.

They had all agreed, no scary movies tonight.

Harry, though he tried not to, eventually nodded off leaving the girls alone.

"Um Eva" Daniela suddenly asked quietly.

"What's up" Eva smiled before she saw her best friend's face.

"Now that I'm… It sounds so stupid when I say it out loud, but I can't help but feel like now that I'm so much younger you won't be my best friends anymore" she confided.

Eva scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Danny, why would you ever think that. We'll always be best friends. Not even that, you're our sister. I know Ava feels the same. This won't change anything; we'll just get even more funny looks" she joked at the end.

Danny laughed and leaned against her.

"It's just now Ava has Sirius and Remus, and they're great. We've become friends and I know you have too. Soon you'll be my teachers. I just don't want to lose you two".

"You'll never lose us, I swear. No matter our age, where we are, or what is happening, you will always be our sister. Even if you try to replace us".

"Never, you two are my sisters also. I could never get rid of you, I need you both" Danny reassured her.

"Then it's settled. No more worrying, we always get through everything together and we always will. This is no different. Now come on, let's put on Lost Boys and drool over the undead sexiness".

Daniela laughed, "I'm not into the boys remember?" she asked with a smirk.

"Aw, but you're all about that Star aren't you?" she teased.

Danny simply stuck her tongue out at her.

########################################################################################################

Eva scratched her nose as sunlight interrupted her sleep.

As her mind cleared of fog, her eyes shot up. She tried to stand though her legs had gone to sleep from laying on the couch with Danny's head on her lap.

She fell over taking the Spanish beauty with her.

"Ow, what the hell man" Danny mumbled waking Harry who's hair looked more wild then they thought was possible.

"Whas happnign" he mumbled not really pronouncing his words.

"It's morning" Eva explained, she rolled her eyes when they simply looked at her. "So the others should be back to normal? Well, as normal as Ava can be".

This woke up Harry and Danny as they jumped up running out of the room leaving Eva on the ground.

"Hey!" she yelled.

They made it to the metal door and flung it open.

"Ava?" Eva called out before almost jumping in the air when her sister practically popped in front of them with a blanket wrapped around them.

"Heya" Ava said pleasantly. She had circles under her eyes and a scratch on her shoulder, but that seemed to be all. She was as cheerful as ever.

Remus, who was also wrapped in a blanket, looked a little worse though he did smile and they were pleased to see no new injuries on him.

Sirius looked good, though it seemed something was troubling him as he was looking back and forth between them.

"Are you all alright?" Harry asked.

"Fine, no worse for wear" Remus assured him with a tired smile.

"And you Sirius?" Danny asked noticing his expression.

"Yes, just…" he trailed off looking at Ava and Remus.

Remus put an arm around him while holding his blanket with the other. "We said it was fine, really I'm sure we enjoyed it."

"I know I did" Ava said and they looked at her curiously.

"I still don't understand how you remember anything. I mean, I remember somethings because of the potion, but not like you described" Remus told her bemused.

"I told you" Ava smiled with a sigh, "I accepted my wolf. You should try it; it feels…right."

"We'll talk about it later" Sirius said.

"You're right" Ava smiled. "Right now I want a shower and a run in the sheets with my mates".

Harry laughed covering his eyes in embarrassment. Danny just laughed and Eva rolled her eyes not surprised at all.

Remus laughed while Sirius didn't know whether to laugh or let his jaw drop.

"Aren't you tired?" Eva asked.

"I guess you could say" Remus spoke up biting his lip at Sirius and Ava. "Siri rejuvenises the both of us. I wouldn't mind a little time with my mates either."

Finally, a smile stretched Sirius' face. "I think that can be arranged."

"So does being a werewolf feel?" Eva asked her sister with an amused smirk and head shake.

"Badass" was the plain answer.

########################################################################################################

Sirius, Remus, and Ava all made their way to their room. They had planned on taking a shower, but once Ava kissed Remus' back, they weren't making it anywhere any time soon.

They didn't even make it to the bed.

They barely even gave themselves time for foreplay.

Ava kissed down from Sirius' mouth to his jaw, his neck, down his chest and hips. She became level with his hardening manhood and took it in her mouth straight away making him call out.

Remus kissed up her back before he stood and began kissing Sirius' chest, sucking on his nipples and nibbling on his hips and then neck. He abused his sweet spot making him moan and expose his neck while his hips snapped towards Ava.

She choked slightly but got her rhythm back, humming at his apology.

Sirius grabbed Remus' face and dragged him into a bruising kiss. Next, he pulled up Ava and did the same thing.

He took their hands and led them to the bed making Remus lay down first. He put Ava on top of him, making Remus' grunt with a lip bite when her ready heat rested on his erect arousal.

Gently, Sirius pushed on her back making her bend over.

Seeing where he was going with this, Ava bit her lip and lowered herself onto Remus making them both moan and pant as she slowly sank down on him.

She leaned forward pressing their chest together.

"It's alright Love" Remus told her. "We'll stop if you want."

"He's right Kitten" Sirius said from behind her, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"No, I want this. I know you'll be careful and gentle" she told them and they nodded.

Sirius let his hand wonder down to where her and Remus were connected bringing some of her juice up to her other entrance, rubbing around.

Obviously he knew what he was doing because soon he had a finger in her making her moan and push back on him.

Soon, another finger was added as he prepared her body to take him.

"Fuck" Remus said making them realize he was simply inside Ava as her body tightened and pulsed, he even felt the movements from Sirius' fingers.

"Ready Kitten?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, Gods yes. Please, I need you" she panted.

His fingers were replaced with something much bigger that slowly began to push into her.

"Relax Love" Remus told her and she nodded trying to follow her advice.

Sirius only stopped when he was completely inside of her, he groaned at how tight she was. How it felt to be inside of her with Remus.

They gave her time to adjust, which she was thankful for. Taking a deep breath, she nodded her head.

Sirius pulled back, slightly lifting Ava off of Remus until she got the idea and followed him. Just as Sirius sank back in her, she sank back on Remus.

They started out sweet and slow, just cherishing in the feelings running threw them.

"Fuck" Remus muttered as they started to pick up speed.

"Merlin, right there. Fuck, fuck, fuck" Sirius called loudly.

Ava was the only one not to speak though she let out a series of little mewls and moans.

Her breath hitched when both Remus and Sirius hit certain parts in her bodies, something both noticed. They made sure to continue to hit those spots over and over again.

"You like that, oh shit" Sirius said kissing the flesh between her neck and shoulder.

Remus grunted as he saw Sirius lavishing her with his mouth as her full perky breasts bounced tantalizingly in front of him.

He gave in and reached up to take the soft mounds in his hands making her hips jerk and mouth drop slightly.

"So fucking good" Ava finally moaned out as she squeezed her eyes shut and let her orgasm rush over her. Her body tightened over both men making them join her.

Remus pulled them down so they were all laying close together, bodies sweating as their hearts tried to calm down.

Their breathing was heavy as they settled down. Sirius getting enough strength to kiss both of them before laying back down, limps still tangled together.

"Now, I feel sore" Ava giggled.

Sirius laughed and Remus chuckled. "Rest now Love" Remus told her, "We'll get up later. Then we can celebrate your birthday".

"Like this?" she asked hopefully.

"I think that'll be a bit awkward for the others if we try to share your present with the others" Sirius joked.

Remus tried to smack his head while Ava laughed.

"I'm sure we can give you a more private gift later" Remus told her.

"Good" Ava said closing her eyes. "Because there are a few things I want to try".

"Oh, like what Kitten" Sirius asked as he began to get drowsy.

"Like maybe next time I can do the penetrating" she said casually.

Both Remus and Sirius shot up with big eyes and disbelieving expressions.

Ava simply laughed.

########################################################################################################

 _"Severus, have I ever told you how much you turn me on?" Eva asked running her hands down her own body._

 _It brought attention to her tight and inappropriate uniform._

 _Severus leaned back in his chair, watching her from behind your desk. His eyes wondered over the enticing sight before him._

 _"And just how much do I turn you on?" he asked smoothly taking secret delight in how she shivered from the sound of his voice._

 _"Look" she said coming over to in front of him. She sat on his desk and spread her legs showing a pair of small white panties._

 _He had to stop himself from licking his lips as his member twitched underneath his pants. He bit back a moan at the sight of her offering herself to him._

 _Hell, he thought he could even smell her arousal from there and it did nothing to quench his desire._

 _He agonizingly let his hands run up from her ankles to her legs then thighs. He let her feel the heat of his hands near her core before moving on making her whimper. He continued his journey up over her hips and waist, gave her breasts a squeeze making her head fall back._

 _His hands slid up her soft neck then her plump lips, she licked the digit as it went by._

 _Finally, he settled on her long curls that were tied up in pigtails._

 _He pulled slightly making her wanting gaze lock with his own._

 _"Do you want me to take you?" he asked and she nodded eagerly._

 _"I need you Severus, please"._

 _With that said, he jumped forward and connected their lips._

"Severus? Severus my boy, are you in?" a voice called making Severus jump sending his chair back where he landed with a painful thud.

He blinked for a moment before he realized that he must have been dreaming.

He cursed himself in his head. 'Why would I dream of that woman' he thought angrily, 'Just because she's attractive? Suddenly I allow my hormones to take over me? I need to get ahold of myself'.

He realized his poor choice of words when he noticed he was in fact hard. That wasn't the hold on himself that he had meant, though he grudgingly admitted that it would most likely happen anyway.

"Severus?" the voice called again and he realized it was Dumbledore that had woken him from his unwelcomed pleasant dream.

He walked out of his office and onto the front room where he saw the flaming head of Albus as he spoke to him from the floo.

"Ah, there you are my boy? Are you busy, I'd like to come through and talk with you".

"As if you'd take no for an answer" snarked Snape with a raised brow and knowing look. He was a tad annoyed that the headmaster would be so arrogant as to assume that he wouldn't be busy. It was in his tone that told Severus that that was exactly what Albus thought.

Albus stepped through the floo and dusted himself off.

"Good to see you in good health Severus" he told him pleasantly as he made his way to a chair.

Severus stayed standing, simply watching his employer.

"I'm sure you know why I came Severus. It's starting again" he said now with a tint of sorrow.

Severus rubbed his left arm before stopping himself, posture going back to a rigid position. "Yes, I assumed that this would happen soon" he told him. "Do you have any idea of what his plan could be?"

"I have a few ideas, all seeming as unlikely as the next. All dark. I fear for this approaching tournament, something just doesn't sit right with it".

"I shall keep my ears open" Severus told him.

"Thank you my boy, I can always count on you. Now, I hate to ask" Albus started.

'I'm sure' Severus thought with an eye roll.

"But I had written to Alastor, yet he hasn't replied to any of my letters. I was going to ask him to come on as a security measure. Now, he may be off here or there as he is one to do at times. However, I feel that there may be something sinister at work".

"Am I correct in assuming you wish for me to go to his home and see if he is there?" Severus sighed.

"Thank you Severus" Albus said as if that meant the other man had agreed. "I shall be off, do report to be as soon as you can".

With that he was gone leaving an annoyed and aggravated Severus in his wake.

'At least I've stopped thinking of the Bedlam woman' he told himself before groaning and smacking a hand to his forehead.

'Why did I remind myself!'

########################################################################################################

Molly and Arthur were trying to calm their children who were excited for Harry and Neville's party, even the oldest ones were bouncing around.

The Bedlams were supposed to be on their way to pick them up and take them to see the boys.

"Now behave" Molly said. "Do we have the gifts?"

"Got them right here Mum" Charlie told her as he held up the two packages. The kids had come together to get both boys gifts seeing as their mother had forgotten Neville.

Their father remembered and helped them scrounge up some money for a gift.

Molly felt bad after they told her, but by then it was too late.

She had wanted to bake a cake, but the kids had told her that all of that would be there already. Even Ron, who had never turned down her cooking.

"Ring ring?" Someone said from the open front door.

Ava and Eva were standing there in plain black tees and short black jean shorts. Their hair was up in messy buns, they had no makeup on minus some mascara and lip palm. They had on flip flops and lifted their sunglasses to look at them.

"Are you all ready to go?" Eva asked waving to them.

"Yes, oh I'm so excited" Ginny said. "Where is Luna?"

"We already took her, you're the only ones left" Ava told them as she nodded to the Weasley parents.

"Hello ladies" Arthur greeted them pleasantly, though they guessed it was rare for the man to for the man to do anything unpleasant.

Molly simply nodded with her nose in the air.

"You ready boys?" they asked the twins. "Remember today is about Harry and Neville, we had to remind Snuffles too" they said referring to Sirius' code name.

"That means they get first cut on all the food too" Eva teased Charlie and Ron. "Ava's been warned, I even brought a spray bottle is she's bad" she said spraying her sister as a demonstration making the other girl sputter.

"I'm sure we'll make sure they all behave" Bill said and the twins raised a brow each.

"Sure, act all innocent if you want" they joked making the others laugh.

"Come on, I want to wish them happy birthday" Ginny said and the girls nodded walking in.

"We'll have to take you two at a time to get there" Eva told them.

"Why don't we just take your floo" Molly asked.

"There isn't a floo there" Ava told her.

"You don't have a floo in your house" she blustered. "I happen to know that is a lie."

"I never said we didn't have one at the house, I said we don't have one where we are going" Ava told her before placing an arm on her and Ginny's shoulders popping them away before she could speak again.

"Where are we going?" Arthur asked curiously and Eva smiled.

"It's a surprise".

With that, the twins began popping everyone out.

########################################################################################################

"Heya Harry, Neville" Fred and George said as they walked over to greet the birthday boys. "Happy Birthday".

"Thanks guys" Neville said with a smile.

"Thanks" Harry said happily.

"What is this place here?" Fred asked.

"The twins called it something like a musement park" Neville tried to explain making Harry chuckle.

"It's called an amusement park, a water park. That's why they had us all wear our swimwear" he told them.

Harry went on to point out the older couple there as Mr. and Mrs. Granger, which made sense seeing as the woman struck a remarkable resemblance to Hermione but with slightly tamer hair.

Then there was Mr. Lovegood, who they already knew and Mrs. Longbottom, Neville's gran.

"Hello" Hermione said as she walked up with Luna. Both girls were in plain grey t-shirts with khaki pants, obviously Hermione had let the blonde barrow them then one of the adults resized them.

"Hey Mione, are you having fun?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, I was just explaining to Luna how the log ride worked."

"Perhaps you and Harry would like to ride it together" Luna suggested.

He didn't know why, but Harry felt his face heat up a little and he could tell the same was happening to Hermione.

"I'm sure we all will ride it at some point" Harry felt scratching his neck. He made the mistake of looking down slightly and found his eyes on his best friend's developing chest.

Quickly he looked away even more red faced.

Hermione noticed, though she didn't know why he acted like that suddenly. She went to open her mouth when she was interrupted.

"Hello everyone" said Dumbledore as he came out of nowhere.

"And what are you doing here?" Ava asked, there was a hint of attitude but it seemed she was trying to hold herself back.

"I invited him, I let the headmaster put a tracking spell on me" Molly told them with a challenging look.

"And as a guest, you think it's ok to invite other people to Harry and Neville's party?" Ava asked.

"I have a right-".

"No, you don't" Eva said.

"I merely came to tell Mr. Potter happy birthday and to give him this" he said motioning to the small present in his hand.

"What about Neville sir?" Harry asked next to a now slightly fidgeting Neville.

"Oh" Dumbledore said as his eyes widened. Augusta Longbottom's eyes narrowed at the man for making her grandson feel like an add along at his own party.

"Here you go Mr. Longbottom" he said taking out a packet of lemon drops.

"Come on" Sirius muttered angrily.

"So" Ava said stepping in front of Albus as he took a step towards the boys. "Instead of asking or checking with us, you just took Mrs. Weasley's word for it and showed up? What's next, did you bring Snape?" she finished sarcastically.

Albus coughed awkwardly as Snape walked out from the same wall the Dumbledore had come from.

"Son of a-" Ava and Sirius said at the same time before Remus placed a hand on both of their mouths.

"Severus" Eva said. "I didn't expect to see you here, ever".

"Yes well" he said. "The headmaster insisted I come, though I too don't see why. However" he continued licking his lips before hardening his face again. "I do wish both Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom happy birthday" he said with some difficulty before spinning away to leave.

"Severus, you don't have to leave my boy" Albus said.

"That is not your decision Headmaster" Ava glared. "This is Harry and Neville's birthday and neither boy is very comfortable with Mr. Snape".

"My dear girl" Dumbledore turned his attention to her, which Snape used to escape. "Mr. Potter would want us here. Isn't that right Harry?"

"Not really sir, I'd like to have fun. Snape isn't very nice to me or Neville, any of us really" Harry said.

"It's Professor Snape, Harry" Albus said.

"I'm sure Harry will give Snape all the respect he deserves when school starts up again Headmaster, but right now we'd just like the celebrate the boys' special day" Remus said.

"Harry, you need to respect the Headmaster" Molly abolished as she went towards him for a hug, but she was blocked by Eva.

"If you'd move" she said snidely.

"I'd rather not, you haven't really shown to be trust worthy" came the reply.

"Ms. Bedlam-" Albus started before 'Sternly' interrupted him. Something Sirius was more than happy to do.

"You don't exactly blend in do you? The muggles will all stare" he motioned to Dumbledore's bright green robes.

"Well if I had known that we were going to a muggle establishment, I would have dressed accordingly" he told him still trying to connect where he had seen the man.

"You didn't know because you weren't invited" Ava said matter-of-factly.

"Don't you talk to the Headmaster that way young lady" Molly told her.

Ava glared making the woman actually take a step back. "Don't tell me what to do, it won't end well".

"Can we go on some rides?" Ginny asked trying to defuse the situation as she rubbed Neville's back.

"Of course, have fun. We'll meet for lunch in a few hours. Here's some money if you want to get anything" Remus said as he and Sirius handed out money to the kids.

They were still trying to teach Daniela, Eva, and Ava about magical and British money.

"You're just going to let them go off on your own?" Molly screeched as the children scrambled away.

"We've taken steps to make sure they're protected. They are in groups and have on some inventions of ours that let us know if they're in danger." Ava told them.

"It's something that Remus and Ava are working on for this coming school year" Eva told Dumbledore who made an interested sound.

"It should prove to help" Sirius told them.

"And who are you? What do you do?" Molly demanded of him.

"I'm Sternly Gray" he said pleasantly shaking Arthur's hand. He had already met the other adults. He also thought it was funny just how well his disguise was working. "I'm here to help and watch them" he pointed to Ava and Remus.

"Is this because of the situation you were telling us about earlier?" Mrs. Granger asked trying to word it carefully. She didn't want to offend them, they were helping her daughter in so many ways.

Also, she didn't know how much these new comers knew and didn't want to say too much.

"Aw yes, Mr. Lupin and Ms. Bedlam's lycanthropy. Sad business" Dumbledore said pleasantly.

Now the adults who had been told about this, which was everyone but the Weasleys, all either rolled their eyes, glared, or stared at him in disbelief.

They couldn't tell if he meant to say that or just didn't know that it wasn't his place to say.

"You-you're a werewolf" Molly asked having grown pale.

"Yes" was all Ava said, Remus didn't even look at them.

"Well, it doesn't matter" Arthur told them with a kind smile.

They returned it.

"But Arthur-" Molly went to protest.

"I think we should all go on some rides" Mr. Granger said, he didn't want to stay around the loud woman or the man with the robes that hurt his eyes any longer.

"Good idea. I do believe I saw some nargels over here. Would you care to join us Lady Longbottom?" Mr. Lovegood asked.

"Yes, thank you" she said allowing him to place her arm on his and lead her and the Grangers away.

She much preferred their company. Maybe she would go and see Neville having fun with his friends. She was so happy he was getting out and making connections.

"We" Ava said grabbing Sirius and Remus as Eva came to stand next to them. "Are going to go have fun too. You're welcomed to join us Mr. Weasley, Mr. Dumbledore" she looked at him making him smile before she continued. "See you at school".

With that they walked off with Arthur running after them. He sent a look to his wife and the headmaster, but was too excited to wait.

After a few hours, everyone met up in a big restaurant. Harry and Neville sat together as Ron and Hermione sat on Harry's side and Fred and George on Neville's.

Luna, Daniela, and Ginny sat next to Ron as Bill and Charlie sat next to George.

Sirius put up a quick notice me not charm, and in strolled Moody with his hat pulled down.

"Alastor?" Albus asked. He sat next to Molly on the long round table with an empty seat next to him, which Moody took.

"Albus" he said. "Didn't know you'd be here" he knew full well that the headmaster had not been invited.

On his other side sat Lady Longbottom followed by Mr. Lovegood and the Grangers then Eva, Ava, and Remus and Sirius.

"I could say the same for you my friend" Albus commented with a thoughtful expression.

"I was invited" Moody said with a gruff chuckle. "Happy birthday boys" he said turning to them.

"Thanks Moody" they smiled.

He added two small gifts to the pile on a side table.

"Binky, Dobby, and Winky were sorry they couldn't be here for the actual party but said that they had something special planned for tonight, like a mini party" Eva laughed.

"But they made you both these cakes for now" Ava said as her and Eva waved their wands, both still giddy over using magic, and two giant cakes appeared. Chocolate for Neville and vanilla for Harry.

"They're huge" Ron cried out making the others laugh.

"We'll have to remember to thank them" Neville said with big eyes and an even bigger smile.

"Yes we will" Harry agreed with the same expression.

"They're beautiful" Hermione commented on the lettering and small little designs.

"Elf magic is so special" Luna smiled and her father nodded.

"Well" Fred and George said as the twins nodded to them and Charlie handed them something. "We think we know what has to happen now".

With that said they quickly put candles in each cake and lit them.

"For they are jolly good fellows" everyone started to sing though it took Danny, Eva, and Ava a minute to realize what they were singing.

"That nobody can deny!" on the last note, both boys blew out their candles and everyone clapped and cheered.

"Open your presents now!" Ginny said excitedly as Bill leaned over and began pulling gifts closer, though Albus kept his in his hand.

"These are from me" Hermione told them happily as they each picked thick presents with red wrapping paper. "Mom and Dad helped me get them".

They thanked her and her parents, both knowing it was most likely books, not that they were complaining.

Harry opened his and smiled 'Quidditch Through Out the Ages'. "Thanks Hermione" he said happily and she nodded with a small blush that she tried to ignore.

Neville opened his and saw 'Plants Around the Worlds and Their Uses'. "This is great, thank you!"

"Here, this is from all of us. We saved up then dad charmed it" Ron told them sliding them two thin packages.

Harry smiled when he saw what it was and explained it to Neville. "They're kaleidoscopes. The beads inside change shapes."

"Yes, but I had Harry's change into different quidditch balls and Neville's different flowers. The children told me that's what you liked so I hope that's ok".

Both boys looked in theirs and laughed. "It's brilliant" Harry told them.

"Yes, thank you" Neville added.

"A little something extra" the Weasley twins slid them a suspicious box making the boys chuckle.

Hermione didn't look to approve much but Sirius, Remus, and the Bedlams laughed.

Molly watched biting her lip since she hadn't been in on making these gifts. She smiled and handed Harry a box of baked goods.

"You boys can share" she told them.

"Thank you" they said politely.

"This is from me and Daddy" Luna told them dreamily.

Harry opened his and found a funnel while Neville got a radish necklace.

"The funnel will help you get rid of warpsprits" Mr. Lovegood explained. "And the necklace will keep the nargels at bay."

Both boys looked at each other before smiling at the sweet little blonde and her father.

"Um, we'll definitely use these. Thanks" Neville said putting the necklace on as proof. His Gran raised a brow, but if anyone looked close enough they would have noticed her trying to hold back an amused grin.

"Really, it's very helpful" Harry said.

The Lovegoods nodded, happy that the boys took their safety seriously.

"This is from me, obviously" Madam Longbottom said with a very small smile. To the surprise of everyone, she had given the boys two small daggers with rubies on them.

"It's tradition to give the firstborn of the houses daggers when you hope to unite the two in an alliance" she told them.

"Thank you Madam Longbottom" Sirius said and Ava, Eva, and Harry echoed her. "I'm sure the twins have no objection to the alliance".

"None" they smiled at her.

"Now isn't the time-" Albus started.

"None" the girls said more firmly.

"Thank you Gran" Neville said quietly and she nodded her head.

"These, are from me" Daniela said.

The boys opened their presents to find two cd players with runes carved into them. "That helps them work around magic" she explained.

"Brilliant" Neville said.

"I love magic" Harry joked.

"Wicked" Fred and George said looking at her thinking of all the things she could help them with.

"This is from me and Remus" Sirius said as he passed Harry a large broom shaped parcel and one for Neville.

"We know Neville isn't big on flying" Remus explained, "But we hoped you'd let us teach you."

"Plus, you have quite an arm on you Nev" Sirius joked. "Almost took me out with that bludger".

Neville blushed but laughed with everyone else as some of the others patted his back.

"We also didn't think you'd want to feel left out at school. This way you can shock them all when you show up better than anyone else" Remus said with a wink.

"It'll be great Nev" Harry told him as they thanked the men and revealed two Nibious 2001.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed before Molly scolded him.

"We can teach you everything about being a beater Neville" Fred and George told him. "Not much anyone can tell Harry about being a seeker though" they joked.

"Except maybe Victor Krum" Ron added before turning red at all of his brothers' teasing.

"Thanks" Neville said. "This is great. It'll come in handy".

Harry walked over to hug both men making them beam. They laughed when a red faced Neville followed.

"And these are from us, though the elves have their own gifts for you later" Eva and Ava told them as they handed them big boxes.

"Whoa" Neville explained as he opened his and found a mini greenhouse.

"Now you can have your own supply at school" Eva told him.

"It comes with all sorts of plants, including wolfsbane, dittany, and gillyweed" Ava added sharing a look with him.

"Thank you, it's great" he told them hugging them.

Harry opened his and exclaimed before blushing at their chuckles. "This is excellent" he said running over to hug them making them laugh more.

"What did you- oh!" Hermione said as she looked in. "You got him a laptop."

"Yeah, it's not the model we're used to" Ava said hinting to the future technology. "But it's still good. We got you games for it too. It should work with the runes on it, but we'll see".

"And don't worry" Eva told the other kids with a teasing smirk. "We actually got some for everyone, but you'll have to wait for Christmas. We thought it'd be nice if Harry got his now, and we knew Neville wouldn't mind waiting for his".

The others were talking excitedly now while looking at Harry's present.

"Here lads" Moody said gruffly with a smile as he pushed two crudely wrapped gifts to them.

They opened it and found wand holsters. "Turn invisible when on your wrists. Standard issue for Unspeakables. Constant Vigilance!" he told them proudly nodding his head at their awed thanks.

"Oh" Harry said taking another present from Ava. "This is for you Neville, from me" he said handing it to his friend.

"Thanks Harry" Neville said taking a gift from his pocket. "This is for you" he chuckled.

They laughed even harder when they saw that they had both gotten the other a box of chocolate frogs.

"Alright there Nev" Harry laughed.

"Alright there Harry" Neville replied making them laugh again.

Albus cleared his throat and waited for everyone to settle down.

"This" he said smiling with a head tip. "Is from me" he pushed over another present wrapped in gold wrapping paper.

He also pushed the bag of lemon drops to Neville making Augusta glare at him and Remus and Sirius shake their heads.

Even Mr. Lovegood rolled his eyes with Ava and Eva.

"Thank you sir" Harry mumbled nervous about opening the present. He also felt bad for Neville that Albus so obviously forgot him, which Harry thought odd since Neville could have also been the chosen one.

Neville simply nodded looking nervously at Harry's gift.

All of them were, though they weren't sure what they were suspecting to happen.

Compulsions charms? Memory charms? Spiders? Though that last one was only on Ron's mind.

Harry opened the top revealing a pretty silver thing that was spinning.

"What is it sir?" Harry asked.

"Harry that's rude, thank the headmaster" Molly said.

"He can't help it if he doesn't know what it is" Ava shot at her.

"Now now" Albus said trying to play peacemaker. "It's quite alright" he chuckled.

Ava had to stop herself from saying 'Yeah I know, I just said that'. Obviously, the others knew this seeing as Remus, Sirius, and Eva each placed a hand on her and Danny shook her head to just let it go.

Even the others were looking to see if she'd crack.

"It is a little tool of my own making" Dumbledore said though gave no further explanation.

"And what does it do" Eva asked.

"I haven't figured that out just yet, though I'm sure I will someday" he said pleasantly not acknowledging their suspicious stares.

"How interesting" Molly smiled.

Albus was a little disappointed when Harry only put the lid back on after thanking him again.

"Don't you want to take it out, inspect it?" the old man asked.

"No" Harry said with an innocent face. "I wouldn't want to break something so unique sir".

This made Albus smile and the twins smirk. Ron tried to hold in a laugh while Hermione shook her head.

Fred and George bit their lips while Ginny's face was turning red from trying to hold it all in. Daniela was leaning on a giggling Luna.

Sirius was taking deep breaths while Remus hide his smile with his hand.

Moody just barked out a laugh while Bill and Charlie tried to hold it in, least they face their mother's anger.

After everyone ate some cake, ice cream, and even pizza, which Arthur loved, they all went to say their goodbyes.

"We're going to be shopping for the last of school stuff in a few says. Will you be there?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Mum and Dad said I could".

"Mine too" Ron added and Luna and Neville nodded.

"Goodbye, thank you for coming" Eva was telling the adults.

"We're so glad you could all make it. We know it meant a lot to the boys and we hope to see you all again in the future." Ava added.

"Oh, it was our pleasure" Mrs. Granger said. "I've never seen Hermione acting…well so like a child" she laughed.

"And you can be sure we'll sign that waver" Mr. Granger told them.

"As will I" Mr. Lovegood said shaking their hands and tipping his head as if listening to music. "Anything that keeps my little moon safe".

"This will definitely do it" Sirius said shivering slightly. He remembered the demonstration.

"My grandson is doing much better" Madam Longbottom said. "He's making me very proud so I thank you".

They smiled and spoke together "He always had it in him".

"Today has been amazing, thank you for letting the kids come" Arthur said as he shook their hands. He slipped something into Remus' hand, who slid it into his pocket.

"We wouldn't dream of separating them" Eva said.

"You make sure that Harry eats enough" was all Molly said to which they responded with a single brow raise.

"Thank you for inviting me" Albus said.

"We didn't" Ava said not missing a beat.

"But you're welcome. We look forward to teaching in the best school in Britain" Eva added though her tone told them that she agreed with Ava, who Remus and Sirius took in their arms.

Molly looked on disapproving while Albus gained a thoughtful look.

"Well…bye" Bill said laughing and hugging them with Charlie and Moody following. They didn't need Dumbledore to know that they were only taking him back to the house.

"Yes" Albus said looking at Moody thinking of catching up to speak to him. "Good day". With that he ran off and the others eventually left.

Eva, Ava, Danny, Remus, Sirius, and Harry all made it back home where the elves jumped the boy.

"Wes be already sending our present to Neville" Winky said with barely any stutter at calling Neville by his first name.

"Yes" Dobby said excitedly. "Dobby be making you both socks, and Winky makes scarfs, and Binky makes blankets" he bounced.

"Thank you all" Harry said taking all of the knitted goods, laughing at the mismatched socks.

Remus placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out the paper Arthur had given him.

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

Remus unfolded it and showed that it was the waver for a Taser, signed.

"Well" Danny said "Now we're in business".

########################################################################################################

The girls upped up the training as it was getting closer to the start of the school year. Today they were taking Harry and Daniela to get the last of their school supplies where they'd meet up with the other kids.

They made it to Diagon Alley and were walking towards Flourish and Blotts where they ran in to Hermione, surprising no one.

"Harry" Hermione hugged him as if she hadn't seen him in weeks. His cheeks heated up but he returned the hug.

Sirius wiggled his brows at Moony who shook his head with a smile while the twins smirked.

They hadn't said anything, but they had noticed the small looks Harry and Hermione were sending each other. If it meant anything, they weren't sure yet.

That was for the kids to figure out.

"Hey Mione, great to see you" he told her.

"You too, I was just in here getting some last minute books. I have everything, but I saw this one book about animagus that I saw the twins had" she turned to the twins. "I know you'll be using it for yourselves first, so I thought it'd be better if I got one for us so we can look into it too".

"That sounds great" Sirius told her smiling, some women even looked over at him and fluttered their eyes. Totally taken with his disguise. Though, if he had been paying attention he would have said it was nothing compared to his real face.

"But it's dangerous, so if you have any questions come to us".

"Paddy could probably help you more" Remus said enjoying the other man's scowl at him saying the nickname so loud. "I did plenty of research for it, but he was the one to get it first".

Now Sirius preened making the others chuckle.

"Hello everyone" greeted Mr. and Mrs. Granger as they walked up. "Hermione sweetheart, we have to go. Your mother and I just remembered we have an appointment."

"We can watch her" Ava said seeing Harry and Hermione's faces light up.

Daniela saw too and gained a thoughtful, albeit predatorily, expression. Perhaps it she'd have to play cupid sometime in the future.

"Thank you so much" Mrs. Granger said as her and her husband kissed Hermione goodbye and left.

"Shall we go get the rest of our things?" Remus asked and they nodded as Hermione and Ava ran to grab some books.

"I'm in love with two swots now!" Sirius said with a dramatic sigh making Harry laugh.

Remus would have laughed, but he had ran off for a book as well.

"At least none of you will have dumb babies" Danny deadpanned making Eva laugh.

They walked out of the store and bumped into the last people they wanted to see.

The Malfoys.

All three of them. Lucius tensed, Draco sneered at Harry and Hermione, while Narcissa looked like she had smelt something bad.

But that may have just been her usual expression.

Sirius and Remus pulled Harry and Ava slightly behind them and Eva and Danny to their sides.

"Scar head" Draco smirked before his father placed his cane on his shoulder.

"Now Draco" he said though his eyes were dancing between the twins, Remus, and whoever the other man was. "No need to lower yourself to their level".

"Yes Father" he said dutifully making Ava scoff.

"Lower? I think you mean reach, though I don't think he has that high of a ladder" she shot pushing herself in front of Remus and Sirius. She tried to calm them by taking their hands.

"Ms. Bedlam" Lucius said making his wife's eyes widen briefly as she looked at both girls.

That seemed to make Draco remember Eva and what she had said last time.

"Shampoo" they greeted making him frown.

"This is Hair Gel" Eva introduced Draco to Ava, "Hair Gel, this is my sister and your future professor Ava".

"That is not my son's name" Narcissa said back to sneering.

The twins looked at her. "We're gonna call you Dye, you know to have the whole collection" they said referring to her hair.

"I am-" she started before they cut her off.

"We actually don't care. We have things to do, people to meet. You know how it goes" Ava said as she noticed her mates just glaring at Lucius who was looking back at them.

"Who are you" Draco suddenly spoke looking Daniela up and down with interest making Harry stand in front of her as she crossed her arms.

"Daniela Verges" she said with an air of boredom.

"Aw yes" Lucius spoke. "Your young charge. And I see the rumors of you adopting young Mr. Potter were true. How charming. And you…Ms. Granger, I see that Mr. Potter still keeps your company."

"I like being around people who can actually form full sentences" Harry said glaring at Lucius. "And aren't Death Eaters in training" he added.

"Too bad you can't find a higher class to spend time with" the blonde man said looking down an angry Hermione.

"You'll find that Hermione is one of the highest class as anyone can get. Too bad I can't say the same for you" Harry shot back.

The twins and Danny help back snorts. Harry could be a beast when he wanted to.

Lucius sent the younger man a venomous look while Draco actually went for his wand. Mrs. Malfoy only glared.

"That, Mr. Malfoy, would not be in your best interest" Remus all but growled at him.

"How dare you speak to me you-".

"I'd watch my mouth before you land yourself in thresal shit" Sirius snarled actually making Draco jump.

"I'd keep in mind that whether you like it or not, we are your professors. If you cause problems, we'll handle it" Ava said looking him hard in the eyes before clashing her gaze with Lucius. "The same goes for your parents."

"You'll find something are changing around here" Eva told them. "Think hard before you act, it may be the last thing you do".

"Was that a threat" Narcissa asked outraged.

"Oh no" Eva smiled pleasantly. "If I'd threatened you, you'd know it. Now, if you'll excuse us" she said leading her group away.

"See you at school" Draco sneered at the kids though he smirked at Daniela.

Well, at least he did until she sent him the two fingered solute. Something Fred and George had taught her.

As the day got on and they ran into more and more of their usual group. It was close to the time they had planned on going home so everyone said goodbye and they separated.

They heard a noise as they passed Knockturn Alley.

Ava and Eva had Remus and Sirius watch the kids as they went to find out what was happening.

They saw a woman who could only be described as a hag, dragging a small boy by his arm and squeezing a screaming kitten with the other hand.

"What the fuck" they yelled making the woman's head shoot up.

Not wanting to get in their way, the other people on the street leaped back into the shadows. Something that seemed to happen around there a lot.

"Let them go!" Ava yelled as her and Eva ran at them.

The woman panicked, usually no one tried to stop her around her. It was known for this type of thing, but here these two young woman were.

She threw the cat, which Eva caught, and went to grab her wand but it was too late.

Ava socked her square in the jaw making her crumble to the floor.

Quickly, Ava picked up the dirty and crying little boy who clung to her. He looked to be about five and she tried to soothe him. Eva came up and handed her the kitten before bending down and yanking the woman up.

"Let this be a warning to all of you. You never know when we may drop in, we went easy on her. Think on that" she yelled dragging the woman who tried to stay on her feet as her head swam.

They made it back to the main area shaking their heads at everyone's shocked faces.

"And people wonder how shit got so bad" Ava groused before apologizing to the small child.

"I called the aurors" Sirius said with a nervous look. He glared at the woman as she tried to entice them to let her go.

Eva simply shook her.

"You'll be fine Snuffles" Harry said trying to lift his mood. He also looked at the small child remembering his second year when the hag tried to lure him away.

Where did this boy come from, why did he look like he lived on the streets?

It made him think of all the children who had it as bad, if not worse, then he did. He couldn't be the only orphan in the magical world. He couldn't be the only abuse victim, Sirius proved that.

So what could he do to help the others?

It gave Harry a lot to think about. He'd talk it over with Ron and Hermione later, he knew Mione would jump aboard right away.

Suddenly, two men in red robes, who Eva and Ava assumed were aurors showed up but stopped to stare at them in shock.

"What?" Ava asked annoyed.

"Why did you call us?" the one with brown hair asked. Another showed up in deep blue robes, he was a tall and strong looking man with dark skin.

"We caught this lady trying to take this kitten and little boy".

"Another one of these" the blonde man muttered as if he was bored.

"Well, maybe there wouldn't be another, if you did something about this one" Eva asked as her smile turned to a frown making them sneer at her.

"Thank you for stopping her" the one in blue said. "I'm Auror Shacklebolt" he said shaking their hands, even the little boy making him giggle.

"Thank you Auror Shacklebolt" Remus said as Sirius tried not to fidget. "Our girlfriend punched her to get to let him go when she reached for her wand."

He nodded his head and told one of the others to take the woman in. A man named Dawlish, who the girls remembered was described as kind of a dick in the books, took her.

He all but scoffed as he grabbed the woman.

"May I?" Shacklebolt asked as he held his hands open for the little boy. He gave another squeeze to Ava before climbing into the man's arms.

"Don't worry" he told them. "We'll find either his family or someplace safe for him to go".

"Would it be possible for you to keep us updated about him?" Ava asked as she handed the kitten to Daniela.

Shacklebolt smiled, "Of course Ms.-?"

"Bedlam. I'm Ava Bedlam and this is my sister Eva. This is Remus Lupin, Sternly Gray, Daniela Vargas, and Harry Potter."

The other two men made odd noises when they heard the girls name and were now smiling and trying to walk up to them and Harry.

"Don't let her go!" Ava yelled at Dawlish as he almost released the hag to approach her.

"Well, thank you both" Shacklebolt said and they nodded waving to the little boy.

Sirius and Remus were glaring at the one that was checking the girls out. They didn't want anyone looking at their mate or 'sister'.

"She won't be getting away any time soon" Dawlish said with a flirty smirk. "She'll be taken in and handled by the best".

Eva snorted while Ava spoke. "Why? Are you handing her over to someone else?"

With that said, the group waved to Shacklebolt and the little boy once more before leaving for home.

########################################################################################################

Eva was taking the last of the things that they wanted to the now finished Shrieking Shack.

They had set up tons of their father's security measures, along with Daniela's. She just stepped out of the passage that led to the Whomping Willow. Which was luckily, immobilized.

She stepped out into the open air only to bump into Severus.

"Severus" she said with a smile. "It's good to see you again, though we have to stop meeting like this" she teased.

"Ms. Bedlam" he said looking her over before looking away. "I trust that you are settling in well".

"Yes, thank you" she said. "Everything is ready for tomorrow".

"I assume Lupin told you about the professors arriving sooner than the students?"

"Yes, he did. But we will be seeing Harry off, then we will floo over. How was your summer?" she asked.

"It was…acceptable" he said and she smiled. "And yours Ms. Bedlam?"

"It was great, and please call me Eva" she said.

Severus gulped, he had had another dream about her, though this one had simply been of them reading and relaxing together in front of a fire.

'She's very beautiful' his mind thought making him frown. How could he even think such things about someone who wasn't Lily?

He began to get angry and glared at Eva who noticed his change in attitude.

"Ms. Bedlam" he all but hissed. "You will do well to obey the Headmaster's and be here before the students. I'm sure Potter can last without you for one day."

He spun on his heel intend to stomp off.

"And I don't remember giving you permission to use my first name" he snapped walking off.

Eva wasn't one to be so easily dissuaded however.

"Then I'll just have to earn the right" she yelled seeing his shoulders tense.

"We'll see about that" he yelled back though he didn't turn.

"Yes we will" Eva said to herself.

########################################################################################################

Eva, Ava, Harry, Remus, Sirius, and Daniela were at the station waiting for the Hogwarts Express.

Eva had told Sirius what had happened with Severus and he had let her cry on his shoulder so to speak. She had apologized, but he had waved her off saying he used to do the same thing for Lily when they got into fourth year.

He told her that he and Lily had eventually become very close and he hoped he and Eva would too.

Remus had done the same thing for Danny, assuring her that she would always be wanted around.

Harry was happy that everyone was growing so close, he tried not to choke up at being able to have them wish him luck as he got on the train.

Like he'd seen countless of families do for years.

Now he had one too.

"Harry!" Ron shouted as he spotted him and ran over. "Hey" he waved to everyone.

The rest of his family followed, though the twins were soon distracted by Lee and Ginny went off to find Luna and Neville.

"Harry, Ron" Hermione yelled as she ran over to them with an annoyed looking Crookshanks in her arms.

He looked at the small black bundle in Daniela's arms that soon unraveled itself. It was the kitten that the twins had saved.

The Spanish girl had kept him and named him Binx.

"Hello Daniela, oh isn't he adorable" Hermione gushed over the kitten, annoying her orange cat even further.

"Why don't you all go get some seats on the train, we'll see you at school" Eva told them.

"And be safe" Ava added as she shot a look to the Malfoys, who were watching them.

The adults hugged the kids and waved to them as they got on the train.

Molly felt her heartbreak from her spot further up, as Harry hugged the twins like his life depended on it before following after his friends with a beaming smile.

The twins and Remus and Sirius waved the kids off until the train left.

"This is where it all really begins, isn't it?" Sirius asked and Remus kissed his head. Ava rubbed his back while leaning into his side.

Ava and Eva nodded "Yes".

They were debating if they should walk out and find some place to eat or just head to Hogwarts straight away, when the decision was made for them.

The saw both Molly Weasley and the Malfoys headed over, intent on speaking to them.

With a pop, they were gone.

 **A/N:** So what do you guys think? I'll go into detail about how certain relationships (both platonic and romantic) are developing. Also, most chapters will switch from the kids' perspective, to the twins and everyone in between. It'll make since, don't worry. Also, Dumbledore's gift will come into play soon, as will the pranks everyone has been working on. What did you guys think of the lemons, did you want more? I'll probably write a lot more, but I want to know if you like them too. Next chapter has the start of fourth year, whoa! Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	13. Chapter 13

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may definitely seem like that at times. **Thank you to everyone who review, favorited, and followed. You guys rock!** So I just realized that I totally forgot about the World Cup in the last chapter. Opps. Let's just assume that everything went great, no death eaters this time. Hell, Barty Crouch Jr. didn't even show up with everyone looking for him. It was just a fun time for all. Ok? Ok. And I'm a bit stressed seeing as my computer isn't letting me go back to fix spelling errors right now, so I apologize for that. I'll work on it. **Ash B Bramble** **:** Yes, after this one will be the twins in Lost Boys. Then another oc Lost Boys one, maybe a different oc Twilight, then back to the twins in POTO, Breakfast Club, and TMNT. Thank you so much, I'm glad you're enjoying it. **Sillygabby:** The gift and Malfoys will be explained in,the next chapter. Dumbles is in for a nasty shock. Enjoy.

Chapter 13: Start of a New Year.

Harry laughed and joked with his friends as the train made its way to Hogwarts.

The twins had stopped by shortly, now it was him, Ron, Hermione, Danny, Neville, Luna, and Ginny.

It was a bit cramped, but they didn't mind.

Ron, Neville and Harry were playing exploding snaps as Luna and Hermione talked and Danny and Ginny armed wrestled.

Suddenly the compartment door was opened and there stood a smirking Draco Malfoy with his usual thugs behind him.

He crossed his arms and sneered as Pansy tried to attach herself to him.

"Look what we have here" he taunted. "I suppose they decided to put all the outcasts in one compartment so they couldn't infect anyone else."

He looked at a red faced Ron. He had been upset when he hadn't been able to rile up Potter's group at the World Cup, though he had seen them.

"Though this might seem a bit lavish for you Weasley. Doesn't your family share a one-bedroom shack?" he laughed and his lackeys followed.

"Shut up" Ron said through clenched teeth as they all glared at the blonde boy.

"Don't mind him Ron" Danny said crossing her arms and smirking. "He's just here because he has nothing better to do and is devastated that he wasn't invited. I can practically smell your desperation."

Draco's smirk turned into a scowl. "How dare you! As if I'd ever want to be friends with Potty and his little group of mudblood lovers".

"Didn't you get rejected by Harry in your first year?" she asked and Ron snickered.

Now color began to overtake Draco's face as he glared at her.

"Well at least he's not some little American reject" Pansy said in her nasally voice. "Did they kick you out because you weren't even American? Don't even know what you are, do you" she cackled.

Danny scoffed and petted Binx. "Attacking my nationality, how original. Not."

"I don't see why you always feel the need to make an appearance Malfoy" Harry said still glaring at the boy. "Though if this lot is the best you could do; I can see why you'd be desperate to get away".

"Precious Potter" Draco spat. "Think everything is about you! Just you wait" he said before stalking off with Pansy running after him and Crabbe and Goyal trying to lumper behind.

"Is it always so interesting hanging out with you Harry Potter" Luna asked.

Harry looked at her about to apologize before he noticed she was teasing him and he chuckled shrugging.

"Sorry Luna, just a hazard of being my friend."

Luna nodded but smiled and said genuinely "I think it's worth it".

########################################################################################################

Ava and Eva walked up to Sirius and Remus who were waiting to take them to the castle for the opening feast.

The men looked up and almost laughed when they took in the girls' appearances. Though that was only after they stopped choking after checking out Ava.

Both girls were in black and deep purple robes, though they were wide open showing off the tight black print tees and slightly torn black jeans with black spiked high heels.

Eva's hair was in a tight pony tail and straightened while Ava's was free and in her natural wild tight curls. They had strong cat eye with a little black and creme eyeshadow and Ava had dark red lipstick as Eva had dark pink.

Ava was wearing a pretty collar around her neck, it almost looked like an expensive dog collar. It made them raise their brows.

Eva giggled "You should see what the tag says" she told them.

This, of course, made them curious and they rushed over to read the small name tag she was proudly displaying.

 _'If Lost, Return to Moony and Padfoot'._

Sirius began to laugh while Remus chuckled and shook his head.

"Not sure if this is what Dumbledore had in mind for your wardrobe as teachers" Remus teased them.

"Would you rather I take this off" Ava asked innocently reaching for the choker making both men shout no.

She smirked, that was something she had learned a while ago. Both men, though they would deny it, were quite possessive.

Something she actually loved.

She knew having their names on her in such a blatant way, though you'd have to get close enough to see, would trigger their inner animals and drive them wild.

"Why should Dumbledore complain?" Eva asked. "We're wearing robes, there actually aren't many dress codes here. We looked it up. Plus, we don't plan on hiding ourselves for a bunch of teachers or kids. What you see is what you get".

"Does that mean I don't have to wear this suit?" asked Sirius excitedly pointing to his deep black and blue suit that was approved by most purebloods.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"You can change tomorrow; we have to go now. Though I have to agree" he told them pulling on the collar of his own dark suit. "I much prefer my sweaters."

They made it up to the castle. The moment they stepped into the all but empty Great Hall, the girls could feel all eyes on them.

They waved at Hagrid, who happily waved back and motioned to some seats near him.

"Hello Hagrid" the girls said sitting down. Remus and Sirius keeping Ava between them as Eva took the seat right next to the half-giant.

"Ello ladies, Professor Lupin. Who might you be?" he asked pleasantly towards Sirius.

Sirius smiled and held his hand out. "Gray, Sternly Gray" he told him and Hagrid shook his hand.

"I'm Hagrid, I teach Care o' Magical Creatures".

"I know" he said making Hagrid's eyes widen. "Harry has spoken very highly about you".

Hagrid smiled, he had heard that Harry was living with the girls now and seeing that they seemed nice, that made him happy.

He guessed that Remus and Sternly lived with them too, he could almost feel how the two men and Ava's magic flowed together.

He thought it was very nice.

He couldn't wait to see Harry again, he could catch up and make sure he was doing all right.

"That's nice of ya to say" he told them and Sirius nodded. "You don't mind me asking" Hagrid said trying to whisper, though he was failing. "Are you three a triad? Not that I'd have a problem with that o' course" he rushed.

Ava smiled at him while Remus blushed slightly but nodded.

Sirius rolled his eyes as the other teachers began to whisper to each other.

"It's sweet, isn't it?" Eva asked playfully and Hagrid nodded.

"An' somethin' special that is" he smiled again.

"Excuse me dear girl" a woman on the other side of Remus asked and Ava scoots forward slightly seeing as the question seemed to be directed at her.

"Yes?" she asked taking in the woman covered in multiple shawls, necklaces, and smells.

"But I was wondering what you were wearing. I'm Professor Trelawney and I teach Divination you see, and I _saw_ you wearing that Eva" she said with a proud expression.

"That's very interesting" the blue haired woman told her sounding like she was talking to a child. "But I'm Ava".

The other woman's expression fell and her eyes widened making them look impossibly big behind her glasses.

"Well of course you are my dear" she said before facing front again.

"Professors Bedlam, Professor Lupin and Mr. Gray. It's good to see you again" Albus said pleasantly.

Remus nodded, he still was sore over the whole Dumbledore thing.

"And you Headmaster" Ava and Eva said while Sirius just lifted his goblet to him.

At least they had drinks. The food wouldn't show up until the students did.

Just then Severus walked in and almost stopped in his tracks when he noticed Eva. She noticed him as well and let her eyes run over his form for a moment before she gave him a small smile.

"Oh Severus" Trelawney said with an exaggerated eye bat. "You can sit by me".

He didn't look too pleased at that proposition but there were only a few chairs left open.

"Actually Professor Snape" Hagrid said as he had seen the small exchange between Snape and the green haired woman.

He thought it was about time someone put a smile on the sour bugger's face.

"You can sit here, I need this corner seat anyway" he said shooting Eva a little wink making Sirius and Ava giggle as he moved one seat over.

Weighing the options in his head, Severus took the seat by Eva barely giving her a nod hello, though it didn't seem to bother her.

"Hello Severus, you're looking handsome as ever" she says softly and his head snapped up to look at her. He had thought she was trying to tease him but froze at the genuine smile on her face, nothing leading him to believe she was being anything but truthful.

"And you" he said lowly before almost blushing "I mean you look lovely" he corrected, mentally cursing himself.

Why was he even trying to be polite, even if she did look amazing? Even if her eyes made him think of the sky and her lips looked so kissable-. He tried to snap himself out of those thoughts.

Eva smiled her thanks.

Ava was holding hands with Sirius and Remus under the table to try to keep her and Sirius from saying anything to ruin the moment.

She wouldn't do that to her sister.

"Your attire is most…interesting" said a young pretty professor who introduced herself as Professor Simptima Vector of Arithmancy.

"Thank you" the twins said. "We feel that if we're honest with who we are right from the start, the students are more likely to do the same."

"How interesting" she said smiling kindly. "Though I haven't seen this style around, is it muggle or American?"

"Both" they said laughing a little and she joined in.

"Yes, I find it interesting as well" Albus says. "I haven't seen such strange and unique clothing for some time".

"Really?" Ava asked before she could stop herself looking at his orange robes in disbelief. Eva reached over to smack her while Sirius laughed and Remus chocked back a laugh.

Severus also found it amusing, but he was more concentrated on Gray at the moment.

Something about that laugh seemed so familiar…

Some other teachers chuckled and tittered, Albus being one of them. McGonagall stood making Hagrid stand as well.

"The train has just arrived. Hagrid the first years, if you please. Mr. Filch, follow me" she said and the grouchy man nodded following her with his cat following in an odd straight line.

"You'll do great" Remus whispered to Ava and she smiled at him. Of course he could feel her nerves. Sirius nodded his thanks when Remus told him as well, and passed the message to Eva who thanked them.

She noticed how Severus was looking at Sirius. She placed a hand lightly on his arm and asked quietly, "Are you alright?"

Severus was too stunned to answer. Her hand felt so foreign, so warm, so right.

Before he could speak the doors opened and students filled the room, though a part of him did miss her touch when she eventually pulled away.

All of the student came in and went to their tables. Some noticed the new additions to the teaching staff, some were gossiping, and some were laughing with their friends and going over their summers.

Eva, Ava, Remus, and Sirius waved to Harry and the others when they saw them.

They tried not to laugh when they saw Daniela getting walked in alone as she was brought up to the staff table seeing as she still had to be sorted.

"Having fun?" Sirius teased, snorting when she flipped him off on the sly making the twins and Remus laugh.

Severus' eyes widened slightly, but he said nothing.

Finally, Hagrid rejoined them again and McGonagall led the first years in.

Albus took that as his que to stand and speak making everyone quiet down. The twins may not have liked him, but damn if he didn't know how to work a room.

"Greetings everyone. It is good to see your familiar and happy faces ones again, also to see your happy faces for the first time. You may notice some new additions to our staff. This is Professor Bedlam" he motioned to Ava who stood and waved causing more whispers to break out.

But whether this was from her name or appearance, she didn't know.

"She will be assisting Professor Lupin". Here many students, many Gryffindors, cheered at one of their favorite teachers still being there making Remus smile with blush and wave.

"And their other assistant, Mr. Gray" Sirius stood and waved as well.

"And then Professor Bedlam here" he gestured to Eva who stood and waved. "Will be helping Professor Burbage with Muggle Studies. Now if they have anything to say?" he asked and the girls stood.

"Yes, we would just like to say that even though we aren't heads of houses, we will be open for counselling" Eva started.

"Even if you just want to come in and complain about homework, or parents, or just have a place to find a little peace. We'll be there" Ava continued.

"And anything you tell us will be strictly confidential" Eva finished and they sat down to even more excited chatter.

"Thank you Professors" Dumbledore said. "Now, before we start the sorting, we have an unusual but welcomed task to see to. Fourth year Ms. Daniela Vargas here is to be sorted" he clapped and others joined as Daniela went up to the stool.

McGonagall placed the hat on her.

It was silent for a moment before it opened up and yelled "SLYTHERIN".

The snakes and some claws and puffs clapped politely.

What really shocked people was when Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, the Weasley twins, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom all clapped enthusiastically and she winked at them.

Some people almost fell out of their chairs when Ronald Weasley stopped pouting and joined them.

Of course, Ava, Eva, Remus, and Sirius were clapping as well. Though Sirius was grumbling as he now owed Remus on the bet they made.

The same bet Ron had gone in on.

Albus cleared his throat after Daniela took a seat at her house table and all eyes were back on him.

"Now, the sorting of the first years" he announced sitting down.

The hat sang its' song and the first years began getting called up to be sorted. Ava and Eva clapped for everyone and sent them supportive looks, even some surprised snakes.

Harry smiled up at his family, the thought still giving him a warm filling in his stomach.

He knew that this year was when things became real, when the second war would officially start. And he was scared, but not as much as he thought he would be.

He knew he had people who were looking out for him, and that made a world of difference.

########################################################################################################

It was the first morning of classes and Sirius was looking at himself in the bathroom mirror in their room at the shack. He still had to put his face on but he was looking at his own handsome one for the moment.

Some of his old confidence had been returning to him and now he was checking himself out.

He only had a towel around his waist, and was happy to see his body was coming back to what it used to be.

"Who's that sexy thing I see over there. It's me- standing in the mirror" he said to himself singing lightly into his brush before almost having a heart attack when he noticed Ava in the doorway holding a hand over her mouth to keep quiet.

"Didn't see you there Kitten" he said sheepishly and she couldn't hold it in anymore.

She started to laugh before gasping for air, she had to look away from Sirius' pouting and unamused face lest she start again. "Oh, that was great" she said turning away before she looked back at him from over her shoulder.

She wiggled her brows, "But I agree with you".

With that she walked out leaving the now smug Sirius to finish getting ready.

They made it down to breakfast at the castle, though Eva was a bit surprised, not to mention pleased, when she noticed Severus 'just so happened' to be sitting in the same seat next to their empty ones.

She sat down near him again with the others following suit. She was even happy when Ava greeted him politely. So did Remus while Sirius just nodded, but she would take it.

"You look nice" he suddenly said and she had a wide grin overtake her face.

She was wearing a silver dress with long sleeves that tightened at the chest and hips, then flared out in the skirt that ended at her knees. She had on matching heels and a black robe.

Her makeup the same as yesterday but with softer lipstick and both women had in low buns.

Ava was in the same, but a deep green.

"Thank you, so do you. Are you excited for the first day of classes?" she asked buttering some toast.

"Another year of teaching dunder heads. Oh yes, thrilled" he drawled smirking into his coffee when she giggled.

"You're such an optimist" she teased.

"Am I that easy to read" he joked back smiling before he caught himself.

Eva laughed before the smell of incense hit her nose.

"Oh Severus" came the dramatic voice of Trelawney and Eva heard her sister, and what sounded suspiciously like Remus, snort. "I _saw_ us sitting together today" she said as if that sealed the deal.

"Then I suggest better glasses" Eva said with a straight face making the woman glare at her.

Severus felt his lip twitch as a laugh desperately tried to escape.

The inner eye enthusiast went to say something before she caught sight of a good looking Remus in a big button down brown sweeter and tussled hair drinking his tea.

"I've _seen_ other things too" she tried to say flirtatiously going to take a seat next to him.

Remus' eyes widened in fright while Sirius glared.

Ava didn't even beat around the bush. She stood, making Remus stand with her and switched seats putting him between her and Sirius, then turned to the other woman.

"Mine- ours" was all she said motioning to her and Sirius, before grabbing her plate and handing Remus his.

The men weren't the only ones who were possessive.

########################################################################################################

Harry ran a hand through his unruly hair as he, Neville, and Ron went down the stairs to the common room to meet up with Hermione and Ginny.

They planned on stopping by to get Luna and Danny as well.

He was a little shocked, though proud, that Ron stayed true and didn't let Danny's house affect their friendship.

It was actually the red head's suggestion to get her seeing as he was nervous on how the other snakes would treat her.

And Ron thought she was pretty cool…for a girl.

Though she did like a lot of the same things he did, including girls. So in a way Ron sometimes forgot her gender.

"Hello everyone" Luna said as she joined them on their way to pick up the last member for breakfast. Her radish earrings on display as her long flowy dark blonde hair tinkled with some bells the twins had given her.

They each greeted her before their attention was diverted to a group standing in a circle.

It became clear what was happening when they heard someone cussing in Spanish.

"Not even breakfast yet and she's already in a tizzy" Hermione sighed closing her book she had been looking at.

"Can't really blame her" Neville said scrunching his brows.

They walked closer and saw that her ire was aimed at a red faced Malfoy. The reason why soon became clear.

"And if you ever have the nerve to grab my ass again, I will slap you so hard your future children, should you live to have any, will come out with a hand mark!"

Luna rushed to her as Harry stood between her and the blonde boy.

At this point the lightning scarred boy didn't know if he was protecting Danny or Malfoy, but from the anger in the tiny teen's eyes he had a feeling it was the later.

"Daniela, please calm down. Let's go get some waffles, we can draw faces on them with syrup and creme" Luna tried to entice her.

Danny took a deep breath and looked at the girl who had placed a soft hand on her cheek. It helped her calm down as she concentrated on Luna's stormy eyes.

"Will you sit with me?" she asked.

"Loony can't sit at our table" Pansy shrieked and Ron grabbed Danny when she looked like she was going to lung at the girl.

"Well it's a good thing that they're both sitting with us then, isn't it" Hermione said with a clipped tone.

With that said, the two groups separated even though they both had to walk to the same place making an awkward silence fall. They just walked looking back and forth glaring and muttering at each other.

Finally, after what felt like hours they made it to the huge wooden doors and to their seats.

The adults at the staff table nodded to them.

"Blimey" Ron said and they looked at him curiously before they followed his gaze.

Harry almost choked on a piece of toast making Neville have to pat his back as Hermione dropped her book in her porridge.

Ron was still gawking, the twins from their seats were copying him. Ginny's elbow went into a butter dish…again. Luna just hummed happily while Danny smirked.

There, though he tried to hide it quickly, was Severus Snape resident dungeon bat and feared professor, smiling and laughing with Eva.

Now they noticed most of the school looking.

Eva noticed as well and sent everyone the peace sign making most look away quickly.

So did Snape's death glare.

"Heya Harry?" Dean said from a little down the table. "How do you know the new Professors?"

"I live with them" he said simply.

"Nice one mate" said Seamus. "I wouldn't mind living with those birds" he laughed.

"Well" Harry said getting his breakfast ready. "If Sternly and Remus didn't beat your arse for trying to hit on their woman, the twins would do it themselves".

"What a load of rubbish" the Irish boy said.

"No, triads are crazy business" Fred and George smirked, especially when the gossip picked up again.

"One of them is in a triad with Professor Lupin?" Lavender Brown asked, "Does that mean they're mates? You know because he's a…werewolf" she whispered the last bit even though everyone knew by now.

The twins nodded as Harry shook his head amused. It was odd not being the main focus for gossip for once.

"He's mated to both Ava" Fred began.

"That's the one with blue hair" George explained.

"And Sternly".

The girls' eyes widened before they went back to whispering together.

"I wonder how their first classes are going to go" said Neville with a mixture of amusement and sympathy.

"Wicked" Ginny said wiggling her brows making the others laugh.

########################################################################################################

Eva sat waiting for class to start as Professor Charity Burbage was practically bouncing in excitement since she had gone over some of Eva's ideas.

"Do you really think it will get through to them?" the shorter dirty blonde woman asked with hopeful eyes.

Eva smiled and shrugged, "We can only try."

The class filled up with blue and yellow clad students. The teachers' first period had seventh years then they'd go down from there.

"Hello everyone" Burbage said pleasantly getting greetings back. "As I'm sure you know this is Professor Bedlam".

Eva stood and waved to everyone who was looking at her with wide eyes.

"Hello everyone. I hope you brought an open mind because today we will be talking about how muggles fly."

A Ravenclaw scoffed and said snottily. "Muggles can't fly".

"One" Eva spoke before Burbage could "They can. And two; the moment you're a teacher and up here, then you can be a little snot. Until then, cut the attitude before it bites you in the ass" she finished pleasantly.

The boy's mouth drops open while Charity tried not to laugh. She had often wished she could say the same thing to some of her students, but help back.

It seemed Ms. Bedlam didn't have that problem.

A handsome Hufflepuff boy raised his hand and Eva nodded to him.

"How do muggles fly miss, um ma'am?" he asked trying to be respectful and Eva smile.

"You can all call me Ms. E or Eva if you'd like. Or Professor Bedlam if it makes you more comfortable. And to answer your question Mr…" she trailed off turning to pull out some posters.

"Diggory, Cedric Diggory" he told her with a small.

No one noticed her small pause at the name.

"Well, Mr. Diggory" she continued turning and holding out boards with pictures on them. "They have these machines. This is a plane, this is a chopper, a jet. The list goes on. But these things are made to be able to lift them up and fly them from one place to another".

Now all the students were looking at the pictures with wonder, and more than a little disbelief.

Eva mentally sighed, this looked to be a long lesson. Oddly, she didn't find she actually minded too much.

########################################################################################################

Ava was actually surprisingly calm as she watched Sirius, or 'Sternly' and Remus pace before the first class arrived.

Unlike her sister, they had their first class with the Slytherin and Gryffindor fourth years.

A part of her thought that was funny, while the other part was hoping seeing Harry and the other lions support him would calm Remus down and set a good mood for the rest of the day.

She was sure that Sirius would be a great teacher, even though he acted like he was about to commit a sin.

She shook her head with a small smirk and slowly walked towards them, the swing of her hip capturing their attention quicker than any words could.

"You'll do fine, we all will. Then after this we can all celebrate our first day." She leaned in closer, "Then we can _really_ celebrate" she purred.

She pulled back and before they could do anything, children began to pile in.

She smiled when she saw the golden trio sitting in the front with Neville only a seat behind them with Daniela and another boy.

The class filled up and Remus cleared his throat for everyone to settle down.

Most of the Gryffindors do, but a lot of the snakes continued to make noise just to spite him. Sirius tried next, and was annoyed when they ignored him as well.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ava yelled, but with a smile that shocked them into silence.

She then turned and wiggled her brows smugly at the two men.

"Now that everyone is paying attention" Remus teased getting a few chuckles, "Today we will only be going over what to expect this coming year".

"That means no homework today" Sirius said happily.

That got them cheers from around the room.

"So" Remus turns to Ava who stands again, "I'll let Professor Bedlam take over for a while".

Ava nods. "Hey everyone" she smiles. "You can call me Ms. A or Ava, or Professor, which ever works for you. I will be concentrating on the muggle defenses of things".

Draco scoffed and she smirked at him.

"Thanks for volunteering Gel, come up here please" she said.

He wanted to refuse, but his father told him to not anger the twins so he made his way over.

He crossed his arms and looks at everyone with a sour expression.

"Now" Ava said smiling sweetly at him. "Let's say I am a big bad evil person who's only goal in life is to watch you suffer and kill you".

He nodded obviously just wanting her to hurry up.

"Now, face me and try to fire off a spell any spell" she told him throwing off her robe. He looked between the adults, trying to see if this was some kind of trick.

"Well" Ava says.

Draco smirked and lifted his wand, Sirius reluctantly placed a hand on Remus whose wolf was extremely displeased about this.

Not that Remus the man or Sirius were happy about it either, but they trusted her.

Draco cockily went to open his mouth before he realized his wand was no longer in his hand. How that came to be took his brain a moment to figure out.

"So what did I do there?" Ava asked and nodded at Hermione who raised her hand.

"You grabbed his wand" she said.

"That's right. Five points to Gryffindor" she said. "No magic, no waiting. I just took it. Now Draco" she turned back to the still baffled boy. "What are you going to do? I'm still evil and after you, how are you going to defend yourself?"

He glared and held his hand out "Well give me my wand back and I'll show you".

Ava laughed.

"You think someone who really wants to hurt you will just give you your wand? I'm talking about in the real world, where there are no do overs. No taking points, just real consequences."

She looked them all over then looked back at a now nervous Draco.

"So, image I am about to curse you, even about to use an Unforgivable. What. Do. You. Do?"

Draco looked around, not sure what to do. Finally, he lunged forward trying to grab his wand. Ava easily dodged him but smiled. "Good, but instead of worrying about your wand, worry about taking me out. You can get the wand after" she told him.

With a nod, Draco lunged forward again intent on grabbing her neck.

Ava took his arms and spun making him fall to his knees, though he noticed he wasn't in too much pain. He realized with a blush that she was going easy on him.

"Good job Mr. Malfoy" she says bringing him up and using his real name. "Ten points to Slytherin, here you go" she said handing him his wand.

Draco was stunned to say the least, he just nodded and took his seat.

"These are techniques that will help you if you are ever cornered. Of course, by teaching you these things we had to think of a nifty little charm that will be placed on everyone so no one could take advantage of this knowledge" she smirked.

Sirius smirked as well as he lifted his wand and muttered the spell making a purple light shoot out and over all of them.

"What was that?" Theodore Nott panicked.

"Just a little spell Mr. Nott" Remus told him soothingly. "It makes sure that you can't use what you learn here on others while at school UNLESS" he said louder to speak over their protests. "In practice or self-defense."

"It also lets us know if someone uses muggle defense and why so we can act accordingly" Sirius added cheerfully.

"Now" Ava said with a loud clap cutting off their complaints. "Onto something a little spicier".

########################################################################################################

Harry and company sluggishly made their way down to the dungeons for potions. Something he was honestly not looking forward too.

"I hope Snape's still in a good mood" Ron muttered as they neared the potions lab.

"Are you ok Neville?" Daniela asked the slightly shaky boy.

He took a deep breath and looked at their understanding and supportive gazes before nodding slowly.

"I think I'll be fine, thanks" he smiled still a little pale.

"Well, we've been practicing all summer so I'm sure you'll do great" Hermione told him with a kind smile.

They made it to the doors but Harry almost smacked into them making him stumble back with a red face.

"Are you ok Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly and he nodded.

"What were you thinking on mate?" Ron asked but he just shook his head.

How was he supposed to say he was busy looking at Hermione's smile…again?

His thoughts were interrupted by the unpleasant voice of Pansy Parkinson. "I can't believe the half-breed's slut had the nerve to touch you" she was whining.

"Pansy" Draco said shrugging her arm off with a look of contempt, "My father told me it is unwise to speak ill of the Bedlams. You never know who's listening".

"I'm not scared of the muggle loving half-blooded freak" she said cockily trying to impress him.

"Shut. Up" Danny said with a dangerous tone.

"What are you going to do about it?" the pug faced girl sneered.

Daniela smirked, "You don't want to know. Wouldn't want to give you nightmares…yet" she shot back.

"Oh what can you do? You don't even belong in Slytherin, you're as freaky as them".

Before the other girl could respond, Hermione put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't lower yourself to her level Daniela. You're IQ's too high for that" she said with a false sweet smile at the others.

"Who are you talking to you filthy little mud-!" Pansy raged.

"Don't finish that sentence" Harry warned her with a dark glare as his fists balled and he stood in front of his female best friend. Ron stood at her other side equally angry.

"Oh" cackled Pansy looking at Draco expecting him to be laughing with her and some of their other friends.

However, he was simply watching with a light smirk and calculating eyes.

"Sticking up for your girlfriend Potty? I'm sure she's the best you could do" she teased. Ron was so red in the face it was a wonder he could still stand, he just really wanted to put some of these snobs in their place.

Harry blushed and he saw Hermione's hurt look, though she quickly hid it.

"I'd be lucky to have Hermione as my girlfriend. Anyone would. " he said firmly making the girl in question look at him with big eyes. "To bad the same couldn't be said for you".

Pansy's face heated up and she looked at Draco who still said nothing.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't open your mouth unless you _know_ you have backup" Neville said.

"No one asked you, you squib" she yelled at him.

"He's not a squib, he's got more magic than a slug like you ever could" Ron snapped.

Pansy smirked again "You'd know all about slugs Weasley".

"You're boring" Daniela suddenly said making all eyes shoot to her. "All your comebacks would make a seven-year-old proud, but even that's stretching it. Now if you don't mind, I don't want to talk to you anymore. I'm afraid you'll try to spread your stupid".

"Stupid!" Pansy shrieked again making a few people and paintings wince.

"Well obviously, how else would you explain you walking into so many walls and making your nose- Oh sorry" Danny laughed with a fake exaggerated embarrassed expression. "That's just your face."

Pansy's eyes opened wide as her expression darkened, it didn't help that Draco and a few other Slytherins also snickered.

Before she had a chance to spit her comeback, Snape swooshed in cape billowing behind him.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked with a raised brow. He cut everyone's explanations off and opened the door.

"Despite what other teachers may say, do not expect this class load to be easy" he said walking briskly to the front of his class.

Everyone followed him in and took their seats. Harry sat next to Ron and Hermione while Neville sat with Danny and a Lavender, who wanted to talk to the pretty tiny teen.

Words began to appear on the board. "Today, we will be making some simple pepper up potions. I doubt even some of you can botch it" his deep voice told them as everyone but Danny and Harry scrambled to pull out parchment.

They pulled out two notebooks and pens.

Snape raised his brow at them and everyone turned to stare.

Danny turned and shrugged at him while Harry sighed.

It was going to be a long day.

########################################################################################################

Harry and Ron laughed as they made their way to lunch. Hermione had talked Luna and Daniela into going to the library with her, while Neville wanted to show Ginny some pretty rare plant he was growing in his mini greenhouse.

Fred and George were sitting with their girlfriends, they nodded to the boys as they sat down before their attention was distracted again.

However, the look they did send them made the boys look at each other in wonder.

They were up to something.

Suddenly, they heard a shriek from the Slytherin and surprising the Ravenclaw table.

They looked over and tried not to laugh. Draco Malfoy, along with some of his friends, and some Ravenclaw girls all had bright pink hair and muggle ballet costumes, though the girls were wearing the boys attire and vice versa for the boys.

They began dancing with jerky motions as if they couldn't control themselves. Just hopping and spinning around the edges of the room and between tables.

"Danny will be sorry she missed this" Eva leaned over to whisper to Ava who chuckled.

"So will Ginny".

Albus and McGonagall stood to try to stop the erratic dancing, they each sent a look to Severus and Remus showing that they should help too.

Both men sighed then looked at each other weirdly before shaking their heads and looking away.

Remus would try to help but if the twins had gotten it from who he thought they did, and Ava and Eva's small smirks told him they had, then he didn't think there was much hope.

Finally, they got the children to stop dancing, though they learned that trying to transfigure their robes back was a bad idea.

Luckily, Remus was so shocked he was unable to move making it so he wasn't affected by the counter hex.

Seeing Albus Dumbledore in a tutu can do that to a person.

"Well" Ava said coughing a little trying to not look at the old man as she covered a traumatized Sirius' eyes.

"This really has been an eventful first day".

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? Do you want the announcement of the Tournament soon and the others schools' arrival? Tell me your thoughts. Also, I don't remember what year Cedric was exactly, so let's just say seventh. Oh, and Sirius singing in the mirror, I got that from one of my favorite Tumblr people who was dressed up as Sirius singing Me 2 by Megan Trainer (is that how you spell her name?) I saw it and it made me irrationally happy. There will be more detailed class lessons coming up, and don't be fooled by Severus acting sweet. He will be going back and forth. Do you want another lemon soon, any requests for one? Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	14. Chapter 14

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may definitely seem like that at times. **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. You guys rock!** Thank you **Str81994, and Sillygabby.** I'll let you know when those other stories will come and I'm glad you are enjoying this one. The next chapter really goes into how Harry is thinking and feeling now that it has been announced. Enjoy.

Chapter 14: So it's begun.

It had been two weeks and Harry thought everything was perfect.

He was doing well in classes, he went to the shack to visit everyone often, he had a whole group of close friends now, and he was on his way to study with Hermione.

Usually that wouldn't make him jump for joy or anything, but he was finding he really liked to be around her. Well, he already knew that. That was why she was one of his best mates.

But this was different somehow.

It almost felt like how he felt when he looked at the pretty Cho Chang, but even that didn't describe it right.

Around Cho he was nervous and anxious that he'd look like a fool.

With Hermione, he felt like she wouldn't judge him, even if she didn't agree with something he did.

It was all very confusing to the fourteen-year-old.

He slipped through the big wooden doors and searched through the quiet room for the brown haired girl.

He finally came upon her corner and opened his mouth to speak before his voice was caught in his throat.

Hermione had found the library too hot and had taken off her school robe leaving her in her uniform, which as far as Harry could tell was like every other girls. Yet, something about the scene captivated him.

Hermione bit the tip of her quill as she finished up an essay that probably wasn't do for weeks. Her slightly larger front teeth nibbling on the feather between her pink lips.

Her soft chocolate brown eyes sped across the page at a rate that he could never hope to achieve. Now that he was looking closer, he was sure he could see gold specks in her eyes.

He found himself thankful that Hermione didn't wear all that makeup like some of the other girls.

Harry didn't think she needed it.

Her skin was smooth and didn't look to hold any blemishes. Her cheek bones slightly higher with a natural light pink tint.

The raven haired boy actually quite liked her unruly fizzy hair that she left down today.

It was so real, so natural, so…Hermione.

 **CRASH!**

Harry fell back as some books fell onto him and the bookcase shook before Madam Pince shot a spell at it balancing it.

She also sent Harry a nasty glare before turning back to her work.

"Gee, thanks" he muttered before someone started to help him up.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked checking him over worriedly making him blush.

"Splendid" he said in a teasing tone with a small smile.

Hermione laughed lightly.

"You seem to be walking into things a lot lately" she joked.

"Only around you" he said before he could stop himself.

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes but he ducked his head in embarrassment. She smiled, biting her bottom lip as her stomach did odd flops.

"So um, potions essay" Harry coughed as they reached the table.

Hermione also cleared her throat. "Right, um Harry?" she asked.

Hesitantly he looked up at her "Yeah?"

"Um, I'm glad you wanted to study…with me" she added at the end with a little chuckle playing with her fingers.

Harry beamed at her easing her nerves, yet making her stomach go into flops again at the same time.

"So am I".

########################################################################################################

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office excitedly as he looked at a shelf that held silver trinkets.

Only two worked now. The one that showed Harry Potter's health, and the one that showed his location.

He was most excited for that last one.

When had attempted to visit the twins' home known as the Shrieking shack just a few days ago, he had been denied.

It wasn't that he couldn't find it, that would have been odd seeing as so many people knew of its existence. No, it was like he was being rebuffed by a force he couldn't see.

He had tried many spells and chants to get through, even a few potions, but none had worked.

That was why he was so excited over the little trinket that was spinning around.

It was tied to the gift that he had given Harry on his birthday. It was his own invention, but he hadn't been truthful when he said he didn't know what it did. A necessary move he believed.

This would show him the location of the twins' actual house.

He would not only be able to check up on Harry when he wasn't at school, but also do a little snooping as well.

He told himself that this was all to make sure that the twins weren't up to something dark and that Sirius didn't give Harry any wild ideas. He had to stay on the chosen path.

He thought that this would help him find Sirius too, since all of his letters had been returned unopened and he was sure the fugitive was being hidden by the twins.

He had waited until they were all busy with their teaching so they wouldn't notice when he'd slip away to find it.

He wasn't going to use the floo, he still remembered the last time.

This time, he was going to apparate over. If that didn't work, then he'd use a port key.

The spinner suddenly stopped, and Albus knew his plan had worked.

He had been worried when Harry didn't touch the gift since it needed to feel him to activate. It wouldn't do anything to draw attention to itself, merely look like an ordinary knickknack.

He had been confused when it couldn't pinpoint the location for so long, but realized that it was trying to break through whatever enchantments the Bedlams had on their home.

He had waited patiently for his magic to overcome theirs, and now it had paid off.

Knowing they would be busy for a while and having already informed Minerva that he had business to attend to, he left with a pop.

########################################################################################################

Daniela growled annoyed as she made her way to herbology. She had nothing against the teacher, actually she thought Professor Sprout was great. And Neville helped her with anything that she didn't understand.

She thought it was a bit odd that the Slytherins and Gryffindors had so many classes together. It was like someone knew they didn't mix well and threw them together just to watch the drama.

She was annoyed because of her fellow Slytherins. Well, not all of them.

She found that she didn't mind the company of the slightly cold Daphne Greengrass or her perky best friend Tracey Davis. She also enjoyed the usually quiet but witty company of Blaise Zabini.

But the rest of them pissed her off, even some of the first years!

They were just so full of themselves, what was worse was they had nothing to even back that up but did that stop them? Nope.

Not to mention the Malfoy brat was constantly trying to hit on her.

She didn't know what was so hard to understand when she told him she was gay, almost too gay to function.

Pansy also took it upon herself to try and intimidate the girl whenever she saw her.

Not that it was working.

Danny tried to hold herself back, she tried to remember that she wasn't actually fourteen. Then again, she was starting to realize that technically she was fourteen, just with an adult mind.

Though going through puberty and everything again was starting to make her question even that.

It didn't help that she wanted to punch everyone who insulted Luna.

People were learning very quickly that it was a bad idea to insult the kind blonde around her new friends, especially Danny and Ginny.

"Hey" Ron nodded to her tiredly. He handed her a roll since she had missed breakfast.

She toasted him and started to scarf it down.

"Malfoy again?" Hermione asked and Danny only nodded while Neville and Harry shook their heads in sympathy.

"Well, that and some Ravenclaw bitches that are getting on my last nerve" she told them.

They used to balk at her language, but grew used to it quickly.

"What are the girls' names?" Harry asked curiously, hoping one of them wasn't Cho.

"It's a group led by this girl named Marietta, I think. The tattle tell we told you about" Danny told them finishing off her food. "You know, that girl that's always hanging around with Cho? Her and some other girls that I don't know the names of".

"You'd think after the last Bat-Eyed Boogie Ginny had hit them with that they'd stop" Neville said.

"Bunch of blighters" Ron commented. "Says a lot for the house that's supposed to be about brains" he said making the others chuckle.

"Well, she has us now and I know the twins are coming down hard on bullies" Hermione said as they made it to the greenhouse. "Sir-Snuffles" she quickly corrected herself "Was talking about just how weird it was being the one giving detentions."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, he said that he was surprised how unoriginal all the kids have become when it came to causing trouble. Though he was happy Fred and George try to be creative."

"Yeah" Neville laughed, "I think he and Moony have been hinting to wanting Harry to bring back the marauders."

"That'd be wicked!" Ron laughed.

"But he won't, right Harry" Hermione said with a stern look. She huffed when he shrugged playfully.

"Who knows" he joked, "Though I think I'll leave that to them. I know that Eva wants to work at being an animagus and Remus and Snuffles are trying to think up a name for Ava's wolf. They might just pick up where they left off with two new members".

"They'd still want you to join" Danny told him.

He shrugged again, "I wouldn't say no and I would try to help, though pranks aren't really my thing."

"Hey Scarhead" came an obnoxious voice cutting off their conversation.

"Hey Hair Gel" Harry shot back. It was well known by now what the twins called Malfoy, and many students had taken to using it as well. At least behind his back.

"It's too bad that your broom got destroyed last year" the blonde said as the color on his cheeks cooled. "But at least now when I beat you in the upcoming game, everyone will see it was your brooms talent helping you win all along".

Ron snorted and shook his head as Harry sent the blonde a fake smile.

"Well then I guess it's lucky for me I got a replacement for my birthday, isn't it?" he asked in a false innocent tone.

"A replacement?" Malfoy said slowly as his smirk faded.

"Yep" Ron smiled so wide his eyes actually looked closed. He threw his arms around Neville and Harry's shoulders making them smile and shake their heads. Danny laughed next to Hermione, who was biting her lip to avoid smirking.

"They got Nimbus 2001s. It's going to be a real match, which one is coming up? Oh, that's right. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin."

Draco was glaring so hard, he actually started to twitch.

"Class is about to start" sighed Hermione, she rolled her eyes done with the situation.

"Yeah, let's go" Daniela said unfortunately catching Draco's attention.

"Vargas, if your nice I'll let you sit by me" he said checking her out making Crabbe and Goyal laugh.

"Good thing I'm a bitch then" she said not missing a beat.

"You'll give into my advances eventually, why are you fighting it?" he said.

Daniela looked him dead in the eye. She had been practicing her mind magic with the others, but was more than sure that she didn't have to worry about something like that with Draco.

"Do you have a vagina?" she asked him simply holding in a laugh at the blush that quickly spread over his face.

She heard some of her friends' chuckle, choke on their own spit, or sigh and scold her under their breath, at least in Hermione's case.

"Of course not!" he yelled, his voice going up and breaking half way through.

"Then there is no future for us because like you, I like VAGIIIINA" she said crossing her arms.

"You should be careful what you say" Draco frowned at her with a slight glare. "That could come back and hurt you, you never know who is listening."

"I don't care who is listening" she told him with her head high. "I know who I am, and I'm not ashamed about it. If you can't be true to yourself then you have nothing in this world" she finished with a hair flip and walking into class just in the nick of time, the others following.

Harry couldn't help but look back at the blonde who looked lost in thought.

He chuckled and shook his head, he wondered just how much of that would actually stick with the other teen.

########################################################################################################

"Alright, now today we'll be talking about Leprechauns" Remus told the class of seventh year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

"A relatively harmless creature, but they will be on the N.E.W.T.s" he told them as they all flipped to the page he had written on the board.

Sirius and Ava were grading papers at the big desk as Remus spoke. Ava felt amazed, she thought she wouldn't know any of this but when she saw something it was like the knowledge would float to the front of her mind.

Everything she had learned in this world was there, just ready to be noticed.

Her and Eva were happy that they didn't forget anything so far, it was a lot to take in.

As the lesson progressed Sirius rubbed his eyes at something the student had written on the paper in front of him.

He picked up the red marker Ava had given him and just drew a big sad face, he felt that that accurately described what this paper did to him.

Ava held in a snort at something Ron had written on his last quiz.

He had been very distressed and grumpy when they had continued to write on his first few homework sheets that his work had to be his, not half of Hermione's help.

He had whined, but eventually realized that they wouldn't cave and did what he was supposed to.

McGonagall even told Ava, when everyone was relaxing in the student lounge, that he was even doing better in her class. The two found they got along quite well.

Severus was only ever pleasant to Eva still, usually at least. Though he was now coldly polite to Ava, Remus, and Sirius.

Sometimes he even still snapped at Eva, but she was determined to not give up on him.

A small paper swan flew in through the window and landed by Ava. She opened it up and saw that Flitwick had sent her and Eva a time to meet up to chat.

Remus said something that made the class chuckle and Sirius and Ava looked up at him with adoring eyes before smiling at each other.

"Class dismissed" Remus said and the students began to pack up. One boy, a handsome blonde Hufflepuff made his way to Ava with a light blush.

"Um, Ava?" he asked still feeling a little odd at calling her her first name. Though, for what he was going to ask, it also made him feel a bit better.

"Yes Mr. Diggory?" she smiled up and him and his shoulders relaxed slightly.

"I was wondering if you and Eva were really doing the counseling thing" he finished with a nervous lip bite.

"Of course, did you need to talk about anything?" she asked standing.

"I was wondering if I could come by my free period before dinner?" he asked scratching the back of his neck looking at the other two men in embarrassment.

"Absolutely" she assured him and he smiled before running off to catch up with his friends.

"Wonder what that's about" Remus said as he sat at the edge of the desk that wasn't covered in papers or candy wrappers.

"Not sure" Sirius shrugged before smirking up at Remus making the other man's brows raise in question. "But you, Professor, look very sexy teaching and being a mentor" he told him smiling.

Ava nodded so much her hair flew everywhere making them laugh.

An official looking owl flew in through the window making them all crinkle their brows in confusion. Usually mail only came during breakfast unless it was an emergency.

With that in mind, they gave the owl a treat and urgently opened the letter.

Ava's eyes scanned over the contents growing in size before she squealed and jumped up hopping in place.

"What, what is it?" Sirius asked looking at her excited form. Remus was able to get the now crumpled paper out of her hand as she proceeded to run around the room happily.

Remus' eyes also widened as he read the letter. He suddenly let out a loud whoop, grabbed Sirius' face and kissed him deeply, before running over to do the same to Ava.

"WHAT IS IT!?" Sirius asked hating being kept in the dark. He looked down at the letter Remus had left in his hands.

 _Ava-_

 _I have finally gotten the backing that we were waiting for. I sent this letter now so that there would be less chance of interference._

 _The 'you know what' will be scheduled for the twentieth of this month. Please make sure that the proper parties are available._

 _You might also want to tell Ted what questions you don't want answered in case 'someone' tries to sneak them in._

 _Amelia._

Sirius dropped the letter. He couldn't believe it… He was finally going to get a trial!? He wouldn't have to hide who he really was anymore. Not have to think that he'd be discovered and taken away from his family.

Sirius jumped in the air with a shout and ran over tackling the other two.

They were laughing in delight when a small throat clearing caught their attention. "Um, guys?" Harry asked as the next class stood there giggling waiting to come in.

"Class canceled" Ava said jumping up before the other two could speak.

Sirius took over. "Harry, Hermione, Ron, Danny, and Neville please stay here."

"The rest of you…do whatever" Ava said waving the kids goodbye making Remus chuckle and nod to them showing that it was alright.

Some of them looked like they wanted to stay and listen, but were soon shooed off.

"Daniela, do you want to hang after you get done?" Lavender asked sending her a pointed look.

Danny blinked and spoke bluntly. "I'm not going to tell you what they said".

Lavender and Parvati blushed but Ava simply patted their backs with a chuckle "Can you go get my sister please girls. Tell her it's urgent".

They nodded and dashed off.

"Gossips" Hermione said with her nose up and a disgruntled look on her face.

"Calm down Hermione" Ava said closing the door. "They're just normal teen girls, nothing wrong with that."

"But you aren't like that, and neither am I" she protested.

"We aren't normal" Ava said with a shrug. "But that's ok too".

"Now come on" Remus said guiding Harry by his shoulder and the others followed to the front of the class as he nonchalantly sent out a silencing charm.

They didn't have to worry about portraits because they moved all of them out. Moody's reminders of constant vigilant had them daily, some times more than once, checking their office for listening charms. No one could hear them.

"What is it, why are you guys so excited?" Harry asked with a confused smile.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you like this since you got into that huge case of chocolate" Ron laughed and the others joined him.

"To be fair, it was good chocolate" Neville teased and Danny snorted.

"To be fair, because of them we barely got any" she said.

"Don't pick on us" whined Sirius. "We have great news!"

"What is it?" Hermione asked as they watched the three adults try to contain themselves.

"We have to wait till Eva gets here" Ava said and Remus cut off their protests though Danny and Neville had only shaking their heads.

"You KNOW what she's like if we told you without her here" and the kids caved.

"Hey" Eva said as she ran into the room. She huffed, for someone who worked out almost every day, she hated running. Actually they both hated exercise, but it let them pretend that it made up for all the junk they ate.

"You can go now girls, thank you for telling me" she said turning to red faced Parvati and Lavender. They were red faced now from how fast they were trying to keep up with her.

They nodded, too tired to even try and listen in.

"So what happened that you had to rush me out of my class?" she asked walking up and sitting on their desk.

Ava and Remus turned to a smiling Sirius.

"I'm getting a trial later this month" he said quietly, as if nervous to even try to say it louder.

Harry was the first to realize what he said as his eyes widened before he rushed his godfather and hugged him in a bear hug.

"You will?! You mean everyone will know you're innocent?" he asked. He already knew the answer but he needed them to say yes. "We won't have to hide that we're a family?"

"That's right Prongslet" Sirius joked with misty eyes as he held the young teen. "Everyone will know and I won't have to hide, well, wear makeup anymore."

"Unless you want too" Eva teased.

"This is great" Neville said.

"Can you imagine everyone's faces when they realize where you have been hiding?" Daniela asked laughing.

"Should we reveal who Sternly really is after, or keep it in case we need it?" Hermione asked.

"Why would we need it?" Ron asked her.

"You never know; someone may still try to sabotage the trial" she told him.

"We won't reveal it per say" Remus said thinking, "We just won't deny it when Sirius shows up to help teach classes and Sternly is gone for 'holiday'".

"So we have a plan in case something happens" Daniela said and everyone nodded.

"Are we going to party or wait till after the trial?" Eva asked.

"Well you all have homework and classes tomorrow" Remus said and everyone blinked at him.

"So is that a yes or…?" Ava and Eva asked looking at Sirius who shrugged acting confused too.

Remus sighed and smiled at all of their puppy dog eyes. "Fine, we'll get the others and celebrate".

"Yay!" was cheered around the room.

########################################################################################################

Albus sighed as he once again popped into a different location. He had spent over a good three hours now trying to find the Bedlams home.

Yet, each time he thought that he had the right location he would find himself in some place that was definitely not a home.

At least not for people.

His robes still smelled of goat from the goat bin he had been unfortunate to find himself right in the middle of. His brother Abe had _not_ been happy to see him.

He had been to countless places so far, and each time the device told him to go to a new one.

Soon he had to return to the school for the night's special announcement, but he felt like he was so close!

He was sure that this was another security charm, however he believed that each location helped his magic break theirs down.

He sighed, he'd come back later. Right now he had to get back or he'd have no time to shower and he didn't think talking to the students or the tournament announcers in a yellow robe that was stained by goat release was a good idea.

With one last look around the neon lit place called 'The Kitty Twister', he left with a pop.

########################################################################################################

All of the students were sitting down for dinner when many noticed the strangers up at the staff table.

Dumbledore stood now in clean purple robes, though Minerva still looked at him with a slightly scrunched nose hinting that the smell had not disappeared completely.

Daniela snickered from her spot next to Luna.

"The feast will begin shortly" Albus said smiling at all the young faces. "However, there are a few announcements to see to first" he turned to Minister Fudge, Ludo Bagman, and Rufus Scrimgeour, who was filling in for the role that Crouch Sr. was supposed to have played in the tournament heads.

That was before his incarceration.

"Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year" Fudge began, happy for the captured audience. "A tradition that has been around for centuries."

"There will be an age limit" Rufus added his part, scowling as students began to boo. "Anyone under the age of seventeen is forbidden- FORBIDDEN TO PARTICAPATE IN THE EVENT" he attempted to yell over the noise.

"Silence!" yelled Dumbledore and the room was immediately hushed.

"Two other schools will be arriving in a weeks' time. Entering your name will be as good as you signing a contract" Ludo said before gulping when he saw not only the Weasley twins, but also Sternly and Remus.

The two men had threatened him when he had tried to get the red headed boys to place a large bet with him.

A bet the twins had told Fred and George about, without telling the whole outcome so the games hadn't been ruined, knowing the man wouldn't pay.

This had prompted Remus and Sirius to talk about helping start their pranking business, this time with them finishing school. They said that it sounded amazing and they believed in them. Not to mention that it was what this world needed, a good laugh every now and then.

Ava and Eva also promised to help, they said they'd even pay to help kick start it and brushed off their promises of paying them back.

Fred and George had been overjoyed and emotional seeing as their idols wanted to help make their dreams come true.

They had had to be pried off of Ava and Eva when they latched on in a thankful hug, seeing as they saw them as the who made this possible. At least in a way where they could work with their role models.

"Eternal glory! That's what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament, but to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks" Dumbledore said catching everyone's attention.

"It is not a choice that is to be made lightly" he finished seriously before smiling and clapping his hands. "Now, the feast."

"We need to keep an eye out" Eva whispered to Sirius from her now usual spot between him and Severus.

He nodded and passed it on to Ava, who then told Remus.

It had begun.

########################################################################################################

Wormtail was taking care of his master like usual. He had tried to talk his master out of killing Harry, but it was no use and he dared not try again.

Voldemort began to mutter to himself as he stroked his familiar's scales. His bony white fingers dancing over the black and green shine of her skin.

"Soon Wormtail. One more curse… My faithful servant is at Hogwarts, hidden amongst the fools. Harry Potter is as good as mine Wormtail. There will be no more arguments."

He spat that last part to his cowering follower who bowed lowly.

He turned back to the fire, the reflection of its' flames making his red eyes seem to glow like that of a monster.

A slow sinister smile stretched over his twisted features.

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? I'm guessing over some things like when the announcement was made and the schools arrived, so sorry if it's wrong. Also on some things, I'm trying to keep the dialog close to what was in the original. Next chapter has a quidditch match, a fight, lemons 'cause I'm a perv, a surprise kiss (!), and another one of Skeeter's reports (anyone have a suggestion of what they'd like her to write? Besides on Sirius), and much more. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until then, have a great day.


	15. Chapter 15

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may definitely seem like that at times. So I just remembered about quidditch, but I fixed it don't worry. Thank you **Sillygabby and Ash B Bramble.** So this is opening the gateway for a breakthrough in Severus' and Eva's relationship in the next chapter. Just a heads up, this is a bit more of a set up chapter, but just as awesome (at least in my opinion). Enjoy.

Chapter 15: Don't Mess with the Bull, You'll Get the Horns.

Harry cracked his neck as he made his way to the Gryffindor quidditch tent. Today was the match between Slytherin and he was more determined than ever to beat Malfoy.

"Heya Harry" Fred and George said as they joined him.

"Hey guys" he greeted. "You excited for the match?" he asked.

"You know it" Fred started.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll keep everyone off your back" George smiled.

"Or die trying" they finished with a mock salute making him smile.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that, hmm boys" Angelina joked shooting a look at her boyfriend Fred, he held his hands up with a cheeky smile.

"Now everyone" the pretty dark skinned captain said as the others gathered around her. "This is the first game of the year. Let's start this out right".

The others shouted and began walking out of the tent. However, they were cut off by Professor McGonagall.

"I'm sorry children" she said making them look at her in confusion. "The Headmaster forgot to tell everyone, but due to the Triwizard Tournament this year all quidditch has been canceled."

Most of the team moaned and complained, similar shouts coming from the green tent across the field.

Fred and George's mouths dropped open while Harry sighed.

The twins had said that they thought it was odd that he'd be playing since in the book quidditch had been canceled, but Sirius thought that perhaps things had changed enough so that they could still play.

It seemed he was wrong.

"Now, the new schools will be arriving and I don't want any of you to embarrass Hogwarts. We may not be able to play, but that will not make us sore losers" the stern teacher told them with a piercing look before walking off.

"Alright everyone" Angelina sighed sadly. It was supposed to be her first game as captain. The twins and Katie patted her back symphothetically.

"Back to the tent".

Harry, like the others was bummed out. He had hoped that even though he'd be forced to compete in a 'game' to the death, which he had a sinking feeling he would despite the others trying to help, he had at least have his favorite game to take his mind off of things.

But no such luck.

He'd change then go talk to Sirius. His godfather would probably be just as upset as him.

########################################################################################################

Ava and Eva were in their office, which was what used to be Remus' bedroom at the school. Though since he didn't use it now, they converted it.

Eva was going over some Ravenclaw papers as Ava took the Hufflepuffs.

She pulled out one with the name Cedric Diggory and tried not to giggle at the memory from a few days ago that surfaced.

 _It was before dinner and Ava and Eva were waiting for Cedric to arrive. Their classes were done for the day and this was the last thing they had to do before they went off to eat._

 _Remus and Sirius offered to stay with them but Ava convinced them to go and 'enjoy' themselves before dinner._

 _She didn't know if that would intel them taking each other's bodies or simply drinking tea and reading together, but the heat in her body liked to imagine it was the first one._

 _There was an almost timid knock on the door._

 _"Come in" they called and the tall teenager walked in clearing his throat and shifting on his feet._

 _"Hello Mr. Diggory" Eva smiled at him and his cheeks turned pink. "Why don't you have a seat?" she offered to the cozy couch._

 _He sat down and looked around smiling at the cozy room with funny little toys in it and sayings on the wall._

 _"So what did you need Diggory" Ava asked pleasantly and he smiled somewhat embarrassed._

 _"You can call me Cedric, since you let us call you by your names" he told them and they smiled wider._

 _"Thank you Cedric" they said. "Now what did you want to talk about?"_

 _"It's my girlfriend" he sighed seeming to deflate a bit. "She's just very um…" he blushed obviously not wanting to say anything bad about her._

 _"Is she clingy or pushing for more than you're ready?" Ava asked bluntly._

 _His eyes widened slightly before he gave in completely, though he hated looking so undone in front of them. He had a small crush on Ava and that made this even more hard, but he couldn't hold it in any more._

 _"Both" he groaned placing his head in his hands._

 _"Have you told her that you aren't ready to go any further yet?" Eva asked._

 _"I've tried" he sighed sitting up and looking at them with worried eyes. "But then she says I'm weird because any other boy would jump at the chance to do um- some of the stuff she's offering."_

 _"That's bullshit" Ava told him and he coughed wide eyed though he began to let out shocked laughter._

 _"Boys have a right to say no and go at their own pace as much as anyone else" she continued. "It's not only manipulative but wrong of her to try to make you doubt your own masculinity when there are plenty of guys who prefer to go slow until things feel right"._

 _"I would tell her that if she really cared about you, she wouldn't be trying to pressure you into something you don't feel comfortable with" Eva told him as he looked back and forth between them._

 _"As for the clingy thing, tell her you need time for yourself and friends every now and then. Don't let teen tears and drama make you lose yourself because you are a sweet guy who doesn't want to hurt anyone's feelings"._

 _"And if she can't see that, then perhaps you two aren't a proper fit" Ava added._

 _He sat there looking down as they let him think about what they said._

 _Did he like Cho? Yes. She could be really amazing, but lately she had been pushing for a more 'adult' relationship, getting mad no matter how gently he refused._

 _He felt like she was trying too hard too quickly._

 _They had their whole lives ahead of them, they didn't need to rush._

 _"Thank you" he said smiling and standing. He laughed when Ava handed him a lollipop._

 _"You're welcome" Eva told him. "You can come back any time" she said with a kind smile that he returned before leaving._

 _"Well…for some reason I'm not too surprised" Eva said as she slipped her robe back on._

 _"Me either" Ava told her. "We can only hope it works out one way or another. Though I am not looking forward to the teary session from Cho if Cedric does dump her"._

 _"Here, here" Eva agreed._

 _########################################################################################################_

"What do you think Eva's animagus will be?" Luna asked Daniela as they sat under a docile Whomping Willow doing homework.

"Not sure, but I wouldn't be surprised if she was a unicorn or something" Danny snorted.

"I can't wait until we can start working on finding our forms. I've been practicing the sleeping techniques Stubby told me every night" the blonde said dreamily.

Daniela held in a laugh at the Stubby reference since she thought it was hilarious that the other girl thought that Sirius looked so much like the magical singer that she often called him that.

It didn't help when Remus would do it to annoy him as well.

"I think you'll be something amazing" Daniela said without thinking and Luna looked over at her with her big eyes.

"Why do you say that?" she asked curiously playing with something in her lap.

Danny licked her lips and swallowed. She gathered her courage and looked Luna in the eyes, "Because everything you do is amazing" she told her softly with passion.

Luna's small mouth opened slightly in wonder at the beautiful and powerful girl in front of her that was calling _her_ amazing.

This held more wonder than any of the creatures her father had ever told her about.

Slowly, with a head tilt Luna reached out and moved a curl from Daniela's face. Keeping her eyes on her, she reached down and pulled up the daisy chain crown she had been working on and placed it atop of the stunning girl's head.

"I think you're amazing" Luna said in her airy voice but with more concentration than Daniela had ever heard from her.

As if in slow motion, the two teens leaned closer together and their eyes closed lightly.

Sparks shot all through their bodies as their lips finally touched. Just a simple, gentle, press of the lips.

But it was enough to send their magic swirling.

Daniela gasped as their eyes snapped open and they locked gazed once more.

As if she was expecting the Spanish teen to yell at her or stop her, Luna hesitantly leaned forward again only to be met with Daniela's equally eager lips.

They didn't notice the tree shake itself making small flowers fall down around them, encasing them in their own little world.

########################################################################################################

Eva walked into the teachers' lounge and took a seat by Severus. He looked up at her briefly before snapping his eyes back down at his book.

"So" Eva said turning to him, "What did you think of the last potions weekly article?"

She had found out that this was the easiest way to get him to start talking without throwing insults and sarcasm.

At least at her.

"Honestly, some of the idiots that they let publish. This last man was going on about hair products, he's like a new Lockhart" he whispered the last part to himself with a shiver.

Eva chuckled with a smirk "You don't want luscious locks for days" she teased giggling at the look he sent her.

"Cheeky woman" he muttered making her laugh again and his lip twitched in amusement.

"I prefer potions that actually do something, not ones that let idiots think that they are better than others. Some of these children are just like their parents which is not a good thing. I've been taking points off left and right" he told her.

"That is so unlike you" she teased.

Ava came in and took a seat in front of them muttering to herself about idiot children.

"What happened?" Eva asked amused as Severus and Ava shot each other civil, if only barely tolerable nods.

"A bunch of teens were talking about that stupid hair care potion today in class. When Remus asked how that could possibly save them they legitimately said "Well who would want to kill us if we have great hair?" Dumbasses. Perfect example of why some people should not breed" she told them testily.

"That's funny" Eva said looking between the two amused, "Severus was just saying something of that same affect".

Severus and Ava looked at each other in horror at having found something, even something so small, in common.

It was an unspoken agreement that they were only polite to each other for Eva's sake.

When she wasn't around they found they got on each other's nerves quite quickly, but that may be due to him thinking she reminded him too much of Black and her 'mates', while she didn't like the looks he sent to said mates.

If they thought about it they'd find that they never really talked, it was usually them both talking to Eva or glaring at each other for something the other said to someone else that pertained to them.

"Well" Ava said eyes darting around and clearing her throat. Eva tried to keep her face straight as Severus inadvertently copied her sister.

'Really if they would just get over their egos they'd see how alike they are' she thought. 'They're both smart mouthed sarcastic little shits at times'.

"I'm gonna go" Ava said standing up sending one last look at Severus before all but bolting out of the room.

"Yay" Eva said turning to him, "You two are best friends".

This time she couldn't hold in the laughter at the look he sent her.

########################################################################################################

Remus and Sirius were alone in their room at the Shrieking Shack. Ava and the others had things to do while the men were totally free.

Sirius had gotten rid of his Sternly mask for the time being so his face could breath and Remus was readying up on new counter curses as they laid on the big silver and red bed.

Sirius bit his lip while he looked up at Remus who had his reading glasses perched lowly on his nose.

Suddenly, a sly look slid on Sirius' face

He leaned closer to Remus, which wasn't too hard seeing as he was already snuggled into his side, and began peppering his neck with light kisses and nibbles.

"Siri" Remus tried to sound firm but there was a definite breathy quality to his voice. Sirius Black just always knew how to get to him in every way, shape, and form.

"Remmy" Sirius whispered back in the other man's ear making a shiver shoot down his spine. "You look so good like that; I just want to eat you up".

Remus bit his lip to hold back a moan. "You're always trying to tempt me aren't you Pet?" he said using the term of endearment that always sent Sirius' blood rushing.

"Moony" the other man whined against his neck as his hands gripped his button down shirt and his groin pressed into his hip.

"I need you" Sirius practically moaned in his ear making Remus groan. One hand went into Sirius' hair while the other wrapped around his waist as he roughly brought him onto his chest so he could connect their lips in a fiery kiss.

Sirius moaned as his lover pulled on his longer tresses slightly making him buck his hips against him.

Slowly, he was able to pull his mouth off of Remus' only for him to start to trail his lips down his neck. He ripped his shirt open and let his tongue and mouth explore the familiar flesh.

The tip of his tongue swirled around Remus' pert nipple making his back arch slightly.

He continued down, kissing down the soft blonde happy trail that led to the buckle of Remus' pants.

Without giving it a second thought, Sirius practically ripped the buckled and pants off of him leaving him in only a torn shirt and his boxers.

Usually, it was Remus who was on top after he would let Sirius tease him into hardness, but he caught the look in his eyes and knew that the other man wanted to be in charge for this round.

Sirius stripped himself, his hot molten steel colored eyes never once leaving a breathless Remus to watch on memorized.

Sirius reached out and pulled the torn fabric down Remus' arms before pulling down his boxers at a painstakingly slow pace, leaving his own briefs on for last.

"Look at you" Sirius said as they took in the other. Sirius was looking over Remus' various scars and his toned body as Remus did the same taking in Sirius' tight body and tattoos.

The training and exercise had been doing them both good.

"You are so fucking beautiful" Sirius said looking at Remus in wonder and awe.

Remus ducked his head and gave a small side smile looking back at him/ I was about to say the same thing about you" he said licking his bottom lip.

A gentle smirk found its way onto Sirius' face before he tore his briefs and practically jumped on Remus who caught him tangling their tongues.

Stealing Remus' breath away, Sirius pulled back and made his way down the man's body once more.

He paid extra attention to kiss and lick each scar and he chuckled deeply when Remus couldn't decide to either buck or laugh when he reached the sensitive skin of his inner hip and top of his thighs.

"Pads" Remus moaned a plea and Sirius took pity on him, there would be enough time for teasing later.

He grasped Remus' hard length in one hand and stroked his leg with the other as he positioned his body to almost laying down so he was eye length with the large appendage as well.

Remus let out a noise close to a whimper as he eagerly raised his hips slightly hoping to prompt Sirius into moving his hand.

Sirius took the hint and slowly began dragging his hand up and down, twisting at the top making the other man begin to pant and breath heavily through an open mouth.

"Please" Remus begged, the slow torture getting to him.

"Please what Remus" Sirius asked in a raspy tone. "Tell me what you want" said the always vocal male.

Sirius definitely loved talking in bed.

Or anywhere.

"I want you to suck my cock until I cum in that pretty mouth of yours" Remus said proving once again who really had the dirty mouth.

"Fuck Moony" Sirius breathed over his cock before engulfing it all the way to the back of his throat with practiced ease making the other man grunt loudly and snake his hands into his hair.

"Sirius, fuck you feels so good. Your tongue feels fucking fantastic on my cock, your throat taking all of me" Remus moaned out making Sirius copy him sending the vibrations back on Remus.

Suddenly, his pace changed. He began pulling up and almost slamming down wrapping his hands around the base when out of his mouth, the other hand playing with his bullocks.

Sirius was also trying to hold himself back from grinding his hard member on the bed as it was pressed between himself and the soft material.

Remus couldn't take it, he tried not to cum but then Sirius let a hand wonder up to pinch a nipple breaking his resolve.

"Sirius- I'm, I'm Oh Merlin" he tried to warn him but it only fueled Sirius to go faster.

Remus came with a shout and Sirius did his best to swallow everything that came out of the werewolf.

Remus' dropped back to the bed seeing as he had half risen when he had let go. He soothed any sore spots of Sirius' head from when he gripped his hair.

Sirius crawled up to him and they kissed, Remus moaning at the taste of himself on his mate's tongue.

With a lip bite, Sirius scooted up even further. Remus took the hint and bit his lip looking up with big deep green eyes as Sirius crawled over him until his erection was even with Remus' mouth.

Sirius watched down at him with a heated stare as Remus kept eye contact and let his tongue brush out.

He gave a teasing lick to the tip making it jump and Sirius' breath hitched.

Because his hands were helping steady Sirius' thighs, it was all up to his mouth to please his partner.

He took the tip in his mouth and twirled his tongue around. Sirius found not only the feeling intoxicating, but there was also something oddly erotic about Remus' facial hair that had him transfixed.

He wondered if the other man thought the same about him.

He moaned aloud as more of him disappeared in Remus' mouth making him throw his head back.

"Just like that" he panted. "Get it nice and wet, gonna need it" he told him.

Remus took all of Sirius in, occasionally pulling back to press his teasingly into the inside of his cheek before going back. His tongue danced over the slit and under the head making Sirius groan and swear.

When Sirius took his member out of Remus' mouth, the other man tried to follow but Sirius gently pushed him back down.

"When I cum, I want it to be inside of you" he said in a rough voice and Remus withered and nodded spreading his legs where Sirius placed his body.

Sirius picked up his wand from the side table and muttered a spell making Remus moan. His insides became slippery and a bit chilled.

"Sorry Sweetheart" Sirius smirked looking anything but.

"Just get inside me you mangy mutt and fuck me" Remus pretended to growl.

"With pleasure" Sirius grunted as he took ahold of Remus' legs and began to ease himself inside of him.

Finally, after he was all the way in, he waited a beat before dragging out slowly only to snap back in making Remus scream out a moan.

His thrusts became faster and deeper until the room was only filled with the sound of skin and against skin and their moans.

"Yes, like that. Merlin you feel so good. So hot and tight around me, ugh squeeze like that again Moons" Sirius was chanting while Remus was groaning and cursing.

Sirius, determined to make Remus cum with him, reached down and took hold of his newly hardened member making the other man cry out from the doubled stimulation.

His thrusts became more erratic as he neared his end and he willed his hand to move faster on his partner.

"Shit, Remus ugh!" he cried out.

"Cum Sirius, cum in me!" Remus yelled and that was all it took to have Sirius yelling out his completion inside of him as his hand made Remus follow shortly after.

Sirius laid on Remus after gently disconnection them and the taller man wrapped him in his arms as they tried to catch their breaths and the sweat on their bodies began to cool.

Sirius and Remus took in deep breaths and their eyes shot back open, snapping to the door way where Ava stood pulling her hand out of her pants.

"Hello Kitten" Sirius smirked at her tiredly and she returned it with a cheeky one of her own.

"Hello Love" Remus said with a faint blush that she thought was adorable. Out of everything she had just seen, not to mention what they do it her, he still had it in him to blush.

'Too cute' she thought.

"Hun, Babe" she said back to them as if she hadn't just witnessed them having sex.

"What are you doing over there Love?" Remus asked as they made room for her and she hopped up on the bed and snuggled into them.

"I actually showed up a while ago to tell you it's time for lunch, but you were so entranced with each other and I didn't want to interrupt" she told them.

"You could never interrupt Kitten" Sirius told her kissing her head. "You'd only make it better". Remus nodded his agreement.

She smiled, "That's sweet and I'll remember that for next time, but" she said biting her lip in a teasing manner. "I enjoyed the show."

"Oh, how much did you enjoy watching us?" Remus asked her in his deep but soft voice and she flushed slightly.

"Kitten, he asked you a question" Sirius said smirking.

"I may have touched myself until I finished" she told them with a giggle as their mouths dropped.

"Naughty girl" breathed Remus.

"I agree; she should be punished" said Sirius.

"What about lunch" Ava mocked pouted, though a part of her did mourn over a lost meal.

"We have our lunch right here, don't we Moony" Sirius asked as they got to their knees and pushed her onto the mattress.

Remus spread her legs making her gulp. "Yes we do Padfoot, and I'm starving."

########################################################################################################

"One more time, then we can go eat" Hermione said and the others groaned but agreed.

They were sitting in the back of the library practicing their Occlumency. Ginny and Ron were paired up while Harry and Hermione took on each other.

They were trying to not only block the other but also try to get into each other's minds.

It was a lot easier said than done.

Hermione and Harry locked eyes and it was his turn to try and dig up a memory of hers while she tried to keep him out.

The adults were going to help them that weekend, but the kids just couldn't wait.

They were sure Danny was showing Luna and Neville and most likely Fred and George.

Harry really concentrated, he was determined to get something no matter how small. It did help that Hermione was becoming frustrated making it easier for him to break through her rickety walls.

It seemed she wasn't used to not getting something fairly quickly, like flying. He knew that still bothered her to no end.

He was surprised when he actually caught a glimpse of something in her mind, so surprised that he almost lost his concentration but he was able to focus.

It was just a quick flash really, but enough to warm his cheeks. It was of them flying on Buckbeak with her arms around his waist.

It went away just as fast as it came and they broke eye contact, both blushing though not exactly sure why.

'We're just friends…right?' they both silently wondered.

"Can we go to lunch now? My head hurts and I'm starving" Ron said.

"You're always starving" Ginny rolled her eyes before her brother and her began to push each other.

"Yes, alright." Hermione said not looking at them. "Let's go".

They grabbed their things and began walking down the hall. As they neared the Great Hall, they noticed a commotion.

"I hope it's not Daniela again" Hermione said as they walked closer.

But to their surprise, in the middle of the students was not Daniela but no other than Neville Longbottom.

He was standing up against a group of three Ravenclaw and two Slytherins while two first years, one Hufflepuff and the other Slytherin, stood behind him.

"I said leave them alone. They can be friends with whoever they want" he said standing his ground with barely any waver in his voice.

What had most people's attention was the fact that the usually timid lion did look a bit nervous, but he refused to back down.

"Slytherins and Hufflepuffs can't be friends" one of the Ravenclaw boys spat. "That's like saying a lion and a snake can be friends. And no one wants to be friends with a sissy Puff" he and his gang laughed.

"Lions and snakes can be friends" Neville said through clenched teeth. "And there is nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff, they are just as good as any other house. Maybe better than some" he actually sneered at the Ravenclaw.

"That's right Nev" Harry said stepping in. If there was one thing Harry couldn't stand, it was bullies. Especially when they tried to mess with his friends.

Now the other group looked a little weary seeing the famous Harry Potter stand by Longbottom, but pride had them stay in place.

Hermione checked out the two first years as Ron and Ginny joined Neville and Harry.

"Houses don't decide who you're friends with" Ron spoke up shocking the watching student body. "Only you can decide that".

Harry was proud of his friend's words.

"Of course I could see why no one would want to be friends with a berk like you" Ron added and Harry had to hold in a laugh while Hermione didn't even bother to correct his language.

She just smacked her forehead with her hand giving up.

"Let's go, they aren't worth it" she said trying to dispel the situation. The Ravenclaw girl sneered at her as Ginny nodded.

"She's right, the twins will be mad if we get in trouble because of these blighters" she said turning around.

One of the Slytherin boys, a sixth year, took that as his chance to let out his anger at their insults. He raised his wand quickly and aimed at the back of her head before a hard hand on his arm stopped him.

The only thing he saw before his world exploded with pain, was the glare of a pissed off Neville Longbottom.

A second later and Neville had him on the ground with his arm twisted behind his back where he couldn't move. If he tried, it pushed his arm the wrong way and made him cry out as the nerves protested.

"Don't touch her" the dirty blonde boy said darkly.

"Good job mate" Ron said, torn between awe of his friend and angry at the boy who tried to hurt his little sister.

"Neville, that was…very well done" Hermione said slowly also in shock.

"Wow" was all Harry got out.

"You saved me" Ginny said looking at him with big eyes.

"Well, it was rotten of him and I wasn't going to let someone hurt you" Neville rushed out in embarrassment as his face heated.

"And you definitely stopped him" said two impressed voices as Ava and Eva walked up to the scene.

Neville quickly let go and the boy scrambled to get up.

"He attacked me Professors" the boy shouted and his friends nodded while Ron and Harry yelled protests.

The audience made up of students just watched.

"He's lying" Hermione said. "Neville was defending these two students, then Ginny" she told them and Neville and Ginny nodded.

The two first years nodded so hard the twins were surprised their necks didn't have springs in them.

"Yeah, we now" they said simply with 'duh' expressions.

"And you know Neville would never-. What?" Hermione asked.

Ava shook her head as Eva laughed. "What part of the spell Sternly put on you guys did you not get?" she teased though she sent the other group a very unamused look.

"Detention, with us tonight" Eva told them and one look cut off their protests.

"That spell tells us when someone uses self-defense and why. That's why we rushed over here" Ava said putting a hand on her hip.

"I'm sorry" Neville said looking down.

"Don't apologize Neville" they told him. "You did the right thing. Twenty points to Gryffindor" Eva said with a wink.

"But he assaulted me!" the Ravenclaw boy yelled out.

"And your lies assault our ears, shut it" Ava told him.

"Sorry you got dragged away from your lunch" Ginny told them though she kept shooting looks at Neville, who didn't notice.

"Well, I was finished" Eva said sending a sly and amused look at her sister. "But Ava-".

"I was luckily finished as well" she cut the green haired woman off. She smirked, "But now that you mention it, I think I'll go back for seconds".

She sent them a wink and started to walk out of the hall, yelling for children to go do something besides watch fights like monkeys.

Eva snorted while Harry tried to hold in a laugh. Even he saw how she was a little, and he would only say very little, like Snape.

"She does know that the Great Hall is that way, right?" Ron asked confused pointing to the opposite direction.

"Ahuh" Eva told them. "But she's hungry for something else".

"What could she- Oh." Hermione cut herself off with a blush. Her eyes widened and she refused to say more.

"Ahuh" was all Eva said before she steered them and the two first years to the doors. One last reminder to the other group of their detention and she was gone.

She had to catch up with Severus and explain the situation, least he blow up at Ava. 'And then' Eva thought with a small smirk, 'I can try to talk to him about more interesting things. Just the two of us…alone and in a broom closet'.

It wasn't very likely, at least not at the moment, but she could dream.

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? I'm saving Rita for the trial and the tournament. She won't be too happy when they get on her case for trying to write bad things about Hagrid. Not to mention she's still looking for a loop hole. Also expect future drama in the future, here's a hint. Remus and Sirius are very sexy, yes? It would make sense if other people thought they had a shot. (Though they don't- spoiler). Did you like what I did with Cedric having a crush on Ava, did you get it? No, just me. Ok. Next chapter has the schools arriving, some Barty Jr., maybe some Moody and Albus, drama, and much more. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	16. Chapter 16

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may definitely seem like that at times. **Sillygabby:** So glad you got the Cedric thing. A little preview into the Tonks drama, the rest I've moved to the next chapter. But there will be drama! So i changed the time on a few things, like some things happen at breakfast instead of dinner and so on. I am so sorry this one took forever you guys. I started a new job that I have to wake up at five then go to a very hot warehouse, but it's only a temp job and should be done soon. I saved this chapter for Saturday so it would have my full attention. Last thing, I will be using my Dad's computer soon to be able to go back and correct grammar mistakes 'cause they bug me, just thought I'd let you know. Enjoy.

Chapter 16: New People, New Problems.

"I don't wanna" Remus said as his mates tried to wake him. It was the morning that the other schools would be arriving and they wanted to see, though they were having problems waking the tallest member of their triad.

"Remus come onnnn" Sirius whined pulling on his arms, but it was no use.

Their workouts had not only strengthened them, but him as well and he proved to be much stronger than them.

Though that didn't mean he didn't get his ass kicked when they sparred.

"Nooo, sleep" he protested.

"Eva said if you get up, she'd save you a chocolate croissant" Ava told him before both she and Sirius screamed.

At the word chocolate, Remus had predictably sprung up. Unfortunately, this had been bad for Sirius and Ava seeing as they were still yanking on his arms. The sudden movement had them letting go in surprise and falling over.

He chuckled as he helped the groaning two up, they played up the dramatics until he rolled his eyes and kissed them.

"So, we taking turns watching the cup?" Ava asked and the other two nodded.

"Though I don't think we should guard alone" Remus told them and they nodded again.

"We should go, we still have classes and everything" Remus said standing. Now, it was Sirius' turn to whine.

"Noooooo, we're turning boring" he complained and Ava laughed.

"You never know Hun" she told him, "There could be an awesome prank just around the corner."

He perked up and joined them as they all got dressed.

Ava was really hoping that everything went smoothly. Maybe if they were lucky, Harry's name wouldn't even come out this time.

########################################################################################################

Eva sat next to Severus for breakfast, which was the now usual, amusing him more than she would ever know.

Lately she had been practicing finding her inner animal extra hard, coupled with their Occlumency practice, it was going well. She definitely knew she was some kind of feline, which Sirius and Remus teased her about.

That led to her rolling a cinnamon bun between her hands back and forth with rapt attention. Head shooting side to side following its movements.

"How odd" drawled Sibyl as she walked towards them. She went to take the seat on the other side of Eva when she was cut off.

"Those are ours" Ava said and the other woman hastily moved away seeing as the young woman's magic pulsed at a rated that scared her.

Sirius sat next to Eva, then Remus, then Ava as they nodded to sleepy students who looked their way.

"Ava, I was wondering if you had time to talk later" Minerva asked as she made her way to her seat.

"Anything for you Minnie" Ava teased and Eva snickered.

Rufus walked in and sat down with Ludo and the Minister, apparently they wanted to be there to welcome the guests and fellow judges.

Sirius was slightly tensed seeing as Rufus was also known for throwing alleged death eaters in prison without a trial, but he knew that his family would protect him.

"We need to talk" Eva whispered leaning towards Sirius. She knew Ava and Remus' hearing would help them pick up what she was saying. "It's time to start some of our plans".

Ava nodded and leaned over Sirius, who looked down her blouse making Remus snort. Sirius raised a brow with a smirk, he didn't miss how Moony couldn't help but take a peek as well.

"We'll start tonight, after everyone else goes to sleep."

"Professors Bedlam" Rufus suddenly spoke up in a gruff tone, wrinkling his nose as Filch took a seat next to him with a scowl. Ava and Remus' noses scrunched up as an odd sent hit them coming off of the man. It prompted Sirius to take a deeper breath, he tried to rack his brain for what the smell could be.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you and Mr. Potter later" he told them, tone suggesting it wasn't up for discussion.

"Why?" the twins asked bluntly.

"Just to go over some things" he said, his scowl deepening when they just looked at him blankly.

"I would also like to meet with you and Mr. Potter" Fudge said, though he suddenly coughed. "If I can find the time in my very busy schedule that is" he added.

Remus rolled his eyes as he went to take a drink and Sirius had to hide a snort of disgust for both men.

Rufus because he usually tried to push others around.

And Fudge, because the man was a blind greedy buffoon.

The twins simply stared at them both again before turning away, not even bothering to waste time on answering them.

"Uh girls?" Fudge asked.

"Why would you want to meet with us Minister" Eva and Ava spoke in cold sarcastic tones. "We're just a couple of liars remember?" they asked reminding him of what he said when everyone had tried to convince him of Sirius' innocent their first night in this world.

Fudge paled as his mouth moved up and down, yet no sound escaped.

Rufus, Ludo, and Filch snickered causing him to turn red.

"I believe" Albus spoke up to the hall, hiding his own amused smirk. "That the other schools are arriving. Why don't we go look?"

No sooner had he suggested it, everyone rushed outside to try to catch glimpses of the newcomers.

No one saw anything until a random student yelled out and pointed towards the sky and numerous voices called out as they caught sight of a carriage being pulled by a line of flying horses.

Harry and Ron tried not to laugh when Hagrid tried to guide them down only to jump out of the way in the end.

Hermione covered a small laugh while Neville and Danny chuckled and Luna giggled.

Fred and George cheered for his landing. It had shaken the ground.

"Oi" yelled Seamus from his spot by Dean. "Look at the Black Lake!"

Everyone's attention turned to the dark waters as a large ship began to emerge.

"That's not something you see everyday" the twins said next to their sister.

Albus swept down the stairs to meet the two schools. First he walked over to the carriages that held the French ladies. Madam Maxime stepped out and a few mouths dropped.

"Now that's a big woman" Seamus said with wide eyes.

McGonagall began trying to get the students back to their tables with the help of Remus and Severus.

Severus stopped and looked up making eye contact with Karkaroff when he walked up to the castle.

The Bulgarian headmaster stopped to stare for a moment before shaking it off and greeting Albus.

Many of the French girls ran back to their carriage complaining about the cold making some girls roll their eyes.

Finally, all of the students were back in their seats and waiting for the other schools to be brought in.

"Victor Krum is here!" Ron whispered to Harry in a fangirl voice. He couldn't hide his excitement and awe as he waited to see his idol up close.

"Now, we have our guest the-" Albus was cut off as Mr. Filch came running in doing a weird high leg run. He panted as he started to whisper to Albus.

"Allow me to introduce the lovely ladies of Beauxbaton and their headmistress Madam Maxime".

Once he finished speaking, the doors to the Great Hall opened and a group of beautiful young women dance ran into the hall.

They fluttered and sighed making many of the male students, and a few female, sigh and drool.

Ava was pleased to find that her men didn't seem affected making her smile. Eva was also happy that Severus was unaffected.

Daniella could feel a magical pull but it wasn't affecting her very strongly. That may have been because Luna had taken her hand under the table, capturing all of her attention.

Hermione scoffed at Ron and Harry who were following the girls' movements with big glassy eyes. She was impressed when Neville only stared before blushing and looking down making Ginny give a small chuckle.

Of course the girls had to help Dean hold his best mate down when Seamus tried to jump out of his seat and run after the French maidens.

After the girls released the butterfly charms, Madam Maxime walked in proudly with a small smile. An awed and love struck looking Hagrid trailing behind.

With Dumbledore kissing her hands once more and introducing her to the other judges, the woman took her seat next to an excited Hagrid where the twins, Remus, and Sternly greeted her.

"And now, the strapping young lads of Durmstrang and their headmaster Karkaroff!" Albus announced and there was a deep drum before boys began running in, doing flips, and making people gasp. The other group marched in with a smirking Karkaroff with Krum following.

Karkaroff looked like he was eating up the excited chatter of the students while Krum strode forward with an intense and somewhat blank stare.

Just as they met the staff table, one last boy put his wand to his mouth and blew out fire in the shape of a dragon.

"It's Krum!" Ron whispered to Harry, his voice getting higher and higher. He looked even more excited than when he was watching the lovely witches. He grabbed his best mate's shoulder and almost shook him in his excitement. "He's actually here, the worlds' greatest seeker!"

"Yeah, he's pretty impressive. I wonder if they'll let him go around the pitch for a few laps" Harry wondered out loud making the other boys perk up again.

"Oh looky" Danny said pointing out how Karkaroff was looking at Snape. The man clenched his jaw and tried to ignore the visiting headmaster while Eva caught the look and shot him an unhappy glare.

Karkaroff's brows raised and he turned away waiting for the feast to begin.

"How long until he steps on her toes do you think?" Hermione asked.

"I'd give it a week" Harry put in.

"A week?" Ron snorted, "I give it a day."

"Either way" Neville said looking the man over. He remembered that he was a death eater turned snitch. "I don't think he'll be the one to come out on top".

"Things are going to get messy" Ginny said and the others nodded.

########################################################################################################

"Come in everyone, come in" said Sirius as the class of third year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws sat down for their Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"Today is a very exciting class. Today Ava and I will be demonstrating some more advanced techniques of self-defense. We will also be showing you how to use a special tool as well" Sirius continued.

"Just place your bags on the desks" Remus told them as he motioned to the desks that were against the walls.

"Good, now everyone gather round" he told them as Ava levitated in a few dummies.

She was in tight leggings and a workout shirt, Sirius matching but in shorts.

"Remus will be sort of like a referee" Ava explained. She faced Sirius who winked at her making her smirk. They had practiced before, and both being drama queens, the audience was more than welcomed.

"And, go!" Remus yelled and suddenly the other two jumped into action. Ava literally jumped and used the movement to grab onto Sirius' shoulders as he ran at her.

She twisted her body and landed behind him. She went to try to crouch and swipe but he dodged and grabbed her leg spinning her around before going to pin her.

She kicked her legs up sending him on his back before she got on top.

With a push, their positions kept getting switched until they were basically just rolling on the ground, neither getting the upper hand.

"Alright, alright. Stop or we'll be here all day" joked Remus and they popped back to his sides.

"Before we get everyone into groups, we'll show you the item we will be learning about today as well." Remus told them before nodding to Sirius who ran off.

"Be honest, you were getting tired" Remus whispered to Ava teasing her.

"Oh, hush you" she said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Here you go Kitten" Sirius said remembering to whisper the term of endearment.

"Thanks babe" she said smiling and opening the case. She pulled out an odd shaped black thing that had two metal little things pointing towards each other in the middle.

"Luna, would you like to come demonstrate?" she asked and the lithe blonde skipped over to her, avoiding a foot that 'just so happened' to be sticking out once she stood.

"Five points from Ravenclaw Mr. Darady" Remus called.

"Wha- for what!?" the boy said with red cheeks.

"For having your leg out, someone could have tripped. Stand up properly, I'll let your tone go, this time" he replied unapologetically.

He was a pretty laid back teacher, but there were some kids that he had to be stern with. Especially when they thought they could push him around because of his affliction.

They were learning quickly that that wasn't going to happen.

Not with his mates, Harry and the gang backing him up. Not to mention the therapy helping his self-esteem.

Luna took the black box like thing out of Ava's hand.

Someone else walked out of the office and limped over to the front of the class.

"Everyone, this is Alastor Moody" Sirius explained. "He has volunteered to help, are you sure Moody" he asked quietly at the end.

"It's all right lad" he told her with a chuckle. "I can stand a lil pain, plus you promised me a nice bottle of Firewhiskey" he joked and they chuckled.

"Show us what you've got Lovegood" he urged the blonde girl who nodded.

"I apologize ahead of time" she told him in her sweet voice and he simply nodded.

She placed the small box on him and pressed the button. He yelled out and Sirius and Remus grabbed him before he could fall over.

"Nicely done Luna" Ava told the girl who handed the box back and turned to the wide eyed class.

"Now, we'll be covering Tasers more next class. For now, get into groups and try to take your opponents out. Changing dividers are over there so everyone can get into some comfortable clothes. If you don't find your size, come tell me".

"I think I earned that bottle now" the ex-auror said as his eye went haywire.

"I think you did" Sirius said clapping his shoulder.

"You can always go rest in Eva's class if you'd like" Remus told him.

"She won't shock me too will she?" he asked only half joking.

Ava snorted, "No, well not unless you piss her off. She's showing everyone the Wizard of Oz".

"Really?" Sirius asked excitedly, he had really gotten into muggle film.

"Yes, and no you'll have to wait till we get home to watch it" she told him making him pout and the other two men chuckle.

########################################################################################################

"Why would she leave them?!" Pansy yelled out trying to hold in tears next to Millicent Bulstrode as the fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherin class sat watching the Wizard of Oz in their Muggle Studies class.

Dumbledore had agreed with Eva when she had suggested that he make at least a few of her classes mandatory for everyone.

She didn't know that he saw it as a perfect opportunity to keep her distracted and in sight.

They weren't too long so it didn't interfere with too many classes and most of the other teachers were curious as well.

She promised to show them what was happening in her class if they agreed and most did. Even Severus, though he tried to insist it was only because he needed more time away from the 'dunderheads'.

"I've asked myself that question more than once, especially about the book" she told the class.

"The book?" Daphne asked.

"In the book, the time period is during the Great Depression" she said only getting blank looks. "It was a time when America was in bad shape, money lost value and people were dying. It was a very hard time, many people lost hope. Yet, even during this awful time, Dorothy realizes that there is no place like home with her loved ones, no matter what they were like".

"How could she say that she'd miss the Scarecrow more than the others right in front of them?" Lavender asked making Eva laugh.

"Ava asked the same thing, we thought it was rude actually. Then there was Back to Oz and so on."

"Will we be watching that?" asked Charity making Eva smile and she blushed. It was technically her class, but all of this was so fascinating.

Bathsheda was quite impressed with their rune work as well.

"We can if everyone would like. We have many other movies lined up as well. Romances, horror, action, comedy" she listed.

"Can we watch Howard the Duck again?" Harry asked. He thought it was pretty funny.

Eva chuckled, "We can…next time".

The class groaned though the Slytherins quickly caught themselves.

"Now, for homework I want everyone to write a twelve-inch parchment on their favorite part of the film and why" Charity told them. "It will be due next week. Thank you all, you are dismissed".

Eva smiled softly as she saw Danny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville laughing and joking as they exited the room.

She frowned thinking of the shit storm that was no doubt about to come. 'At least we have an idea of what's to come' she told herself before the alarm on her wand went off.

She was going to meet with Ava. They had Occlumency to practice, though they had gotten pretty good if she did say so herself, and then they were going to go over the times that each adult was going to watch the cup.

Barty Crouch Jr. was going to have a hard time slipping Harry's name in this time, they'd make sure of it.

########################################################################################################

Sirius fidgeted as he waited in the large courtroom. He was sitting at a table with Ted Tonks, Ava and Remus on either side of him and sending dirty looks at anyone who got too close.

Eva and Harry were watching from the side with Moody and Bill there for backup.

It was a Saturday and they had managed to get out of the castle without running into the headmaster. They had told Minerva they had business and being Harry's guardian, Eva was able to take him with them.

Amelia Bones walked into the room and up to the podium followed by an unhappy looking Albus, a sour faced Fudge, Percy, and a woman who honestly looked like a fat toad stuffed in a pink robe and hat.

Instantly they identified her as Umbridge.

"She might be a small problem" Ted leaned over to whisper to them. "She's known for going with the pureblood agenda and has it out for anyone not completely human and mixed bloods. Since, you're in a triad with two werewolves…" he trailed off and they caught on.

It wasn't very well known yet that Ava was a werewolf, but they didn't hold out hope that it would be kept under wraps for long. Not that she minded.

They were just determined to finally clear Sirius' name and see justice done. Remus was nervous about Umbridge there since he greatly disliked the woman and her attempts to make finding a job for him harder.

Sirius was busy wondering why she looked the way she did. 'Incest' he told himself. He considered himself one of the very lucky few who's looks hadn't been damaged by cousins marrying.

Ava and Eva were thinking about how they couldn't let her or the minister fuck them over, and Harry was trying not to stare at the pink woman.

He was fidgeting as he looked at the chair with chains that they had wanted to put his Godfather in.

And that was after countless numbers of people had tried to attack him.

However, between Ted, Eva, Ava, and Remus, no one had been able to touch him. Amelia had told them that he would most likely be moved to the chair when questioned, but he did not have to sit in it throughout the whole process.

"Quiet" Amelia called out using her wand to enhance her voice making everyone turn their attention to her.

"Today we are gathered to give Sirius Orion Black the trial that he was denied almost thirteen years ago" she said and the chatter from the crowd picked up again.

"Amelia, I really wish you hadn't-" Fudge tried but she cut him off.

"Minister, you cannot handle these proceedings, neither can the Chief Warlock" she motioned to Albus, which explained his displeasure.

People were learning things that would only hurt the cause. If Harry lived with Sirius, then he'd never learn to sacrifice himself for others.

Dumbledore didn't take into account the fact that Sirius had practically been sacrificing himself in order to try and save Harry for a long time.

He was so hell bent on his 'master plan'.

"Hum hum" Umbridge tutted. "You'd do well to watch your tone around the Minister Madam Bones" she scolded with a falsely sugary smile.

Amelia glared, "And you'd do well to behave yourself in my courtroom Madam Umbridge, least I see fit to have you removed."

"I am the undersecretary-" the toad woman began to bolster, her neck seeming to grow.

"And you are not required to be here for this trial" Amelia cut her off as well.

"Amelia, don't you think it would be better if I-" Albus tried but was also cut off.

"Please address me by my proper title in the court Chief Warlock" she told him with a stoic expression. "Now, onto business. How does the accused plea to the murder of Peter Pettigrew, twelve muggles, and the assistance of the murder of James and Lily Potter?"

"Not guilty" Ted said standing briefly.

"Well of course he would say that" Fudge snorted before paling at the glare not only Amelia was sending him, but the Bedlams and their little group as well.

"Is the accused willing to go under truth serum?" she asked and Sirius nodded standing.

"I am your honor, as long as my attorney is by me to stop me from answering any questions that do not pertain to the case".

Amelia nodded and gestured to Shacklebolt and a pink haired auror to led him to the chair with Ted following. Remus and Ava had to stop themselves from standing and following too.

A distracted part of Ava's mind realized who the female auror was, but she couldn't concentrate on it with Sirius in such a dangerous and, well serious situation.

"Auror Shacklebolt, if you would administer the potion".

He nodded and placed three drops on Sirius' tongue. The raven haired man's eyes glossed over and he lost most of his facial expression.

"Ask him how he escaped!" Fudge suddenly yelled, but fortunately Ted placed his hand over Sirius' mouth preventing any noise.

"Minister!" Amelia admonished and he shrunk a little in his chair. "You will NOT interrupt the preceding again or I will have to fine you!"

She turned back to the people below. "What is your name?" she asked and Ted removed his hand but was poised just in case.

"Sirius Orion Black" Sirius said in a monotone tone of voice.

"What Hogwarts house were you in?"

"Gryffindor".

"Are you married?" she asked the last of the standard questions to make sure the potion was working.

"Not technically" he said.

"What is your relationship status?" she clarified.

"I am in a triad with Remus John Lupin and Ava Melina Bedlam" he said and the crowds began to whisper again while many people's eyes widened.

One person being the pink haired auror who had been checking out the sexy man with scars sitting at her father's table next to the good looking blue haired woman.

Remus and Ava simply sat up straighter showing their support of the statement and that they weren't ashamed.

"Are you, or were you ever a death eater?" Amelia asked.

"No" he said and people began shouting prompting Ted to silence him again, just in case.

"Quiet!" Amelia yelled.

"How can he over come the potion!?" Fudge demanded with Umbridge nodding by his side.

"Excuse me" Ava said with narrowed eyes as Remus placed a hand on her back. "Why is it that you are so willing to believe the whole 'I was under the Imperius Curse' bit with no proof, but here you see a man under a truth serum and you won't accept what's in front of your fucking eyes!"

"Point taken and noted Ms. Bedlam" Amelia spoke up as she watched the angry woman whose other lover was trying to calm her down. Ted shot her a pleading look, and she nodded tensely trying to rein herself in.

"And Minister Fudge, you will be fined for speaking out of turn again" she said simply ignoring his offended look. "As will you Madam Umbridge, if you choose to speak" she said just as the woman went to open her mouth.

She snapped it shut with a click.

"Did you help Lord Voldemort-" Amelia went to ask when all around the room there were gasps, screams, and some people even fainted at the name.

Harry shook his head at them for being so easily cowed by a name, the name of someone they thought was dead!

"Did you help with the murder of Lily and James Potter?"

"Never" he answered. "It was Peter, he was the secret keeper".

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew and the twelve muggles?"

"No, Peter cut off his own finger when I found him after Hagrid denied me Harry. He yelled and blasted the ground, killing the muggles and framing me" he told them.

"Were you questioned when the aurors brought you in thirteen years ago?" she asked.

"No" he said again. "Everyone decided because of my last name, that I had to be the one to do it. No one helped me, not even Dumbledore who ran the Order I was part of".

"I believe that is enough. It is obvious he is innocent" Albus quickly spoke up. He didn't want people to start asking about the Order, especially since he had a feeling he would need it again.

"Chief Warlock, this is your last warning, do not interrupt. However, I do believe that is enough for questions. You may administer the antidote" she told Shack who nodded and then led Sirius back to his table.

One look had Fudge shutting his mouth despite him wanting to know about Albus' Order.

"We will deliberate and then return" she told them as she led the other court members into a different room.

"Um Sirius?" asked the female auror who timidly walked up to him. Her hair turned a deep blue before flashing back to pink.

"I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Tonks. Andy's daughter, hi Dad" she said turning briefly to her father.

Sirius had to stop his mouth from tightening. He knew she was family, but he still remembered what Ava said about the future. Remus taking his hand on the table eased his tensed shoulders.

The tall man was telling both of his mates that it was them and only them for him.

Remus had seen her; he knew who she was. He thought she was pretty, and was probably a good person. But no one could compare to Sirius and Ava. Not in his eyes.

And he'd prove it to them every day if he'd have to.

"Aw yes, Andy and Ted's girl" he nodded his head to Ted who smiled at his daughter. "Nympha-".

"Just Tonks!" she hurriedly cut in, glaring when her dad chuckled.

"You've grown up" he said not knowing what else to say and she laughed.

"Yeah" she answered. "Cor, it's good to see you. Mum never gave up hope you know". She looked at Remus and smiled at him a bit, biting her lip.

"This is Ava Bedlam" Sirius introduced them and they shook hands.

"I like your hair" Tonks said and Ava smiled, though it was a bit strained.

"Thanks, I like yours too".

"And this is Remus Lupin" she shook his hand as well, blushing when he pulled back and she realized she hadn't let go.

"So you're his friends…?" she trailed off. Her father chuckled and shook his head, seeing the look his daughter was sending Remus.

He didn't think she stood a chance and just hoped that the other man let her down gently. And that neither of his mates took offence to her crush.

Of course Tonks had heard what Sirius had just said about them, but she thought Remus was a right fit looking bloke and really hoped she had heard wrong.

"We're mates" Ava told her and Tonks smiled. "Not like friends, as in a triad. Mates like werewolves, lovers" she clarified realizing there were two definitions for mates.

Tonks' smile dropped as that last word left the other woman's mouth.

'So he's taken' she thought. She didn't know much about triads, only that it was old magic and practically like a magical marriage. She decided she'd have to look into it more. 'It can't hurt to flirt, right?' she tried to tell herself.

'And if anything comes from it…' she smiled again. 'But nothing will' another part of her brain taunting, reminding her that werewolves take mates very seriously.

That didn't mean she wouldn't flirt and see if anything happened though. Once she saw him, she believed she was head over heels. She may have been a Hufflepuff, but there was one strong Slytherin trait she had gotten from her mother.

Ambition.

"They're coming back in" Ted pointed out as the court filled up again. "I think we're ok".

"How can you tell?" Ava asked.

"Look at Fudge".

It was true, Fudge looked more put out than ever, so that meant it was most likely good for them.

"Sirius Orion Black, please stand" Amelia said and he did as instructed with the others following.

"You are found not guilty on all charges" she said and he almost collapsed. "You will NOT be charged and have to serve time for leaving Azkaban" she said shooting a look at Fudge making his face redden.

"You WILL be paid compensation for the years you have lost. I apologize for this grave error done against you, and I promise we will find a way to make it right. Would you like to say anything Lord Black?"

She almost threw him with the Lord bit, but he hid it quickly.

"I would like to say that this court can start to make things right by going through all of the prisoners and making sure that what happened to me didn't happen to another person. I experienced twelve years of hell, it's terrifying to think that I may not be the only one".

Amelia nodded and they were let go.

They met back up with Harry, Eva, Moody, and Bill on the way out of the court room.

Harry ran to Sirius almost knocking him over.

"You're really free!" he yelled happily and Sirius barked out a laugh.

"That's right Prongslet, I am".

Harry whooped and hugged him again, pulling Remus in this time making the other man laugh.

"Thank you" he beamed at the twins, they simply winked at him with small soft smiles. "And thank you" Harry said to Ted remembering his manners.

The blonde man simply chuckled and nodded to them all before walking off.

"Well, one problem down. A dozen more to go" Eva joked.

"You always know how to make me feel better" Ava said sarcastically.

"Oh, she's just upset that SevSev couldn't be here" Sirius teased going to pinch Eva cheek before she swatted his hand away with a mock glare.

Remus decided to help the green haired woman out by distracting Sirius, which also allowed him to express his love and joy for the man before him and the outcome of the trial. He leaned over and kissed the tip of Sirius' nose. Ava giggled and followed suit making the grey eyed hottie make the most adorable startled expression causing all of them to laugh.

"Well, now that that's done, onto the scary part" Bill teased and they all looked at him in confusion.

"And that would be…?" asked Remus and Moody smirked wide.

"The press."

 **A/N:** Oh my Merlin you guys. This week was kicking my ass! But I already have chapter 17 planned out, so that should come a bit quicker. I know I said there would be a lemon in this, but it's moved to the next one. Sorry if anyone's bummed (I know I am). I don't hate Tonks, but she won't be a favorite for a while. Next chapter will **definitely** have; Severus' reaction, names coming out of cup, articles, scheming Dumbles, pranks, lemon, the kids, and much more! It's gonna be a long and busy one guys (I mean looong), so yay for that. Question, after this fic, which one do you want to see next? The two Lost Boys ones (one with twins and one with different oc), Breakfast Club, Phantom of the Opera, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, or Pitch Black? Review, suggest, or ask if you'd like. Seriously, I love hearing your guys' ideas. Until next time, have a great day.


	17. Chapter 17

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may definitely seem like that at times. So…a lil Tonks hate in this chapter, just a heads up. This is part one because when I went to put both parts together I felt like it was waaay too long and looked better in two parts, don't hate. Also, some things that are mentioned as past tense but weren't actually written will be addressed in flashbacks and elaborated on in part two. Enjoy.

Chapter 17: Are You Really You? (Part 1)

Sirius, Harry, Remus, and the twins took a deep breath as Bill lead them out into the big hall that was filled with reporters. Rita Skeeter in the front hoping to get a scoop.

She knew she couldn't write anything negative or untrue, but she could always hope for something juicy.

Many women bit their lips when Sirius came out, he was very desirable.

They could almost hear the disappointed sigh when he made it a point to kiss both of his mates for the cameras and confirmed that they were in a triad.

Many women and men seemed to pout feeling like they missed out. Though they couldn't decide if they were disappointed because he was off the table, the sexy werewolf was, or the sexy blue haired woman between them.

Though some were pleased to see that the good looking green haired twin seemed to be unattached and in their minds, attainable.

Some were already thinking of ways to win members of their group over for themselves or family members, even thinking of ways to get Harry together with their daughters.

Harry and Eva shared a look.

"Yes, Ms. Skeeter" Sirius said with barely concealed dislike.

"Yes, Lord Black. What do you plan to do now that you are free?" she asked before scowling when her Quick Quill froze.

"I will be taking the place of Sternly Gray as teaching assistant to Remus and Ava in DADA. If Headmaster Dumbledore allows me".

"Why would he say no" Eva said in a faux innocent voice. "Sternly will be gone and as their mate, you'd be the best option to help them. Plus" she added looking towards the crowd. "He does owe you a little, doesn't he?"

That sent the vultures into a frenzied and more questions were shouted.

"Lord Black, is it true you are in a triad with Mr. Lupin and Ms. Bedlam?" someone yelled and the three smiled.

"Yes, I am. I plan on marrying them someday" he said proudly.

"I think I can speak for both of us when I say that we'll say yes" Remus joked and Ava nodded laughing.

"Harry Potter, Harry Potter! How do you feel about this development?" Skeeter screeched.

"About my godfather finally being free, or his mates?" he asked.

"Both!"

"Well" Harry said blushing at everyone's attention turned to him before Eva rubbed his back and the others stood closer to him. "I'm ecstatic that everyone will finally know that Sirius is innocent. I've known since the end of last year, but Minister Fudge ignored me when I told him".

Dozens of quills scratched against parchment at that statement and Remus thought he could hear Fudge's career scream as it was being pushed off of his high horse.

"As for him being with Ava and Remus, I think it's great." He smiled at them, "Remus is like an uncle to me, and Ava's like a fun sister or aunt. They make each other happy and look out for me. What more could I want?"

"What about the fact that he's a werewolf!" someone yelled and Remus held in a flinch.

Skeeter eagerly awaited the answer since she hadn't been able to ask it herself.

"I have nothing against people with lycanthropy" Harry said squaring his shoulders. "I think Remus is one of the greatest men I have ever had the honor of meeting. And I feel it takes a small minded person to be afraid of someone who has no control over what is happening to them."

"I agree with my Godson" Sirius said proudly. "I love Remus, his wolf is just a part of him, a part that I only really see once a month. It doesn't dictate who he is as a person."

Remus smiled looking down with tears gathering in his eyes.

"What about you Ms. Bedlam?" another person yelled.

"Which one of us?" the twins asked making a few people chuckle.

"I think Remus is great, Sirius too. I've never seen Ava so happy and complete" Eva told them.

"And you?" someone directed to Ava who smirked. She tilted her head up and said simply.

"I'd be a hypocrite if I was worried about him being a werewolf."

People's eyes widened, Remus' being one of them. He looked at Ava nervously but she only winked at him.

It made him start to chuckle, though he tried to hold it back. Sirius laughing didn't help.

More questions were asked but Eva decided that was enough.

"We must be getting back, we all have school work to get to and settling Sirius in. Though I'm sure Minister Fudge will be more than happy to answer any of your questions. Thank you all."

It was Fudge's bad fortune that he picked that moment to step out, thinking that he could sneak by.

It was an almost eerie silence that he found behind him, making him turn. His eyes widened as he noticed all of the reporters watching him, not moving a muscle.

It was like a politicians' nightmare.

Suddenly one yelled his name and that was all it took for them to run towards him.

He ran as fast as he could, hand holding bowler hat to head as he tried to escape the masses.

Harry laughed into his hand as his group quietly made their way out, unaware of the one blonde reporter who had kept an eye on them.

########################################################################################################

Ron was walking to meet up with Harry and Hermione. He chuckled as he thought of all the attention his friend had been getting since the newspaper about Sirius' innocence had come out a few days ago.

Not to mention how much people stared at Sirius.

Dumbledore didn't look too happy, but he had let Sirius take 'Sternly's' place. Snape also didn't look happy.

In fact, the kids had heard him and Eva arguing about it. He had accused her of being another one of 'Black's fan club' while she accused him of not letting go of grudges and growing up.

Needless to say, even though they still sat next to each other, they didn't seem to be actually speaking.

He still laughed thinking of Seamus and a few others faces when it was proven that Harry had been right about Sirius.

He hoped that this would cause people to think twice about calling his best mate a liar if his name still came out.

'Well, either way' he thought to himself. 'I won't be one of them this time! Harry's my best mate and I won't be like that little twit that they told me about. I'll make them all proud'.

He finally made it to the spot they were at outside by some trees. He smiled as he walked up but he stopped short as he took in fully what he was seeing.

Hermione's head was thrown back in a laugh as a light blush dusted her slightly tanned cheeks.

Harry was smiling as well, but it was the look in his eyes that stopped Ron.

He was looking at Hermione…well, he didn't exactly know how to describe it but Ron felt that it was something more than friendship.

Something told him it was pretty significant.

He didn't know why, but he felt a small ache in his chest.

Deciding that he didn't want to think on it, Ron shook his head and put on a smile finishing the walk up to his friends.

His smile became more genuine when they saw him and greeted him with warm smiles, and a chocolate frog in Harry's case.

########################################################################################################

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the Great Hall watching as people went to put their names into the cup.

Though Hermione was sitting on a stool reading while Harry and Ron went to talk to Neville and Dean, and Danny.

Fred and George were talking in the corner, discussing if they should still try to put their names in the cup. Danny had told them that it wouldn't work the way they thought. On the other hand, she said it had been funny.

Cedric Diggory walked in, his friends teasing and encouraging him as he walked towards the cup.

Ron went to wave, seeing as he had talked to the boy at the World Cup, but the Hufflepuff didn't see him.

Danny gave him a high-five as a 'save'.

The handsome Hufflepuff bit his lip as he stepped past the age line and dropped his name in. After the cup accepted it, his friends cheered again and patted his back as they walked out.

Fred and George popped up with vials in their hands making the students cheer, besides Hermione who simply rolled her eyes.

Harry saw Danny smirk behind her hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Fred began "We have made a potion that will help get our names into the cup!"

"All we have to do is drink, and we'll be on our way to being your next Hogwarts champions!" George took over.

"It's not going to work" Hermione told them in a sing-song voice.

Both boys got on either side of her and Hermione was happy that her cheeks stayed blush free as she was between the two good-looking boys.

Internally, she cursed her hormones before the boys spoke.

"Oh yeah?" Fred asked.

"And why's that Granger?" George asked her.

Hermione closed her book and motioned to the age line. "You see this?" she asked. "This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself."

Fred raised a brow, "So?"

"So" she lightly scoffed, "A genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dim witted as an ageing potion."

"Ah" said Fred, "But that's why it's so brilliant!"

George nodded picking up for his twin, "Because it's so pathetically dim witted".

With that said, both boys gulped the potion down and jumped over the line.

They cockily cheered for a moment with everyone else, before suddenly two lights flew out of the cup, smacked into them, and they flew out of the circle.

They slowly sat up and the hall burst into laughter.

They both had grey hair and long grey beards.

"You said-".

"No, you said-" they argued as they began wrestle on the floor.

"Fight, fight, fight" students chanted as Hermione and Danny shared an eye roll.

Just as the shouts were beginning to die down, Victor Krum strode in with purpose, only sparing a glance towards Hermione.

He made it to the cup, the hall now quiet as they watched the famous seeker put his name in. Neville thought that Ron might actually start drooling.

Victor gave a small smirk as the cup accepted his name before turning and striding towards the door again. This time he sent an even longer look at Hermione who sent him a small smile, which he responded with one of his own.

After he left, she looked around the room to see if anyone saw…whatever it was that had just happened between her and the boy.

It seemed no one did, besides Daniela who sent the studious girl a light smirk. Hermione smiled down at her book making Daniela chuckle and shake her head.

########################################################################################################

Ava, Eva, Sirius, and Remus were all sitting in the DADA office trying to finish grading papers and ignore all the letters still coming in.

Ever since Rita's article about Sirius' innocence, their triad, and Ava's condition, there had been owls coming in nonstop.

It did cheer them up though when Daniela told them that Rita had tried to break the contract by putting a cruel spin on their tales, but Danny's magic had made it impossible.

So instead, the article had not only urged the readers to show support for the hardship that the last Black had gone through, but also show support for his partners and their afflictions.

Something that made them think they could hear Rita's scream of horror even at Hogwarts.

Most of the letters did just that; congratulated them on their romance, showing sympathy for Sirius, saying that Hogwarts was lucky to have Remus and Ava.

Then there were the few that were threatening them, and the ones that pissed of Ava and Remus the most. Proposition from other witches and wizards to Sirius.

He had laughed it off at first, even made a joke about them having to get used to having such a desirable mate.

Well, he did that until similar propositions came for Remus and Ava.

Then he didn't think it was that funny.

So now they just let them pile up so they could get to them later. Though, they were looking out for a letter from their father seeing as their grandmother had sent them a note to look out for one.

"Knock knock" a voice said and they all turned to see Tonks standing in the open door way. She smiled and leaned against it, eyes staying on Remus far too long for Sirius or Ava's liking.

Eva had to hold in the urge to go 'ohhhhhh'. She had a feeling it wouldn't have been appreciated in this now somewhat tense atmosphere.

"Watcher Sirius" she said. "Bedlams, Lupin".

"Hello Tonks" Eva said seeing as she was the only one who didn't look like they were about to blow a fuse, jump Remus, or in Remus' case, hide.

"What can we do for you?" the green haired woman asked.

"Oh right" she said, eyes snapping away from Remus. She walked forward before almost tripping and smacking into a corner of their desk.

"Alright there?" Sirius asked and she nodded though her hair turned a dark purple.

"Yeah, bit clumsy sorry" she tried to laugh it off.

The others nodded and she looked at Remus who, much to her displeasure and making her hair flash green, was busy whispering something to Sirius and Ava.

Who she now realized wasn't looking very thrilled with her. She blushed realizing that they must have caught her staring at Remus.

'Who is their mate' she told herself holding back a flinch.

"My dad asked me to come deliver some papers for him."

"Oh, do you know what they're about?" Eva asked.

"Only that it's just some stuff wrapping up everything that had to do with Sirius' trial. Mom wants to invite you to dinner by the way" she said directing that last part to her cousin who nodded.

"Well, thanks for bringing this" Eva said as she took the folder.

"No problem" she smiled before biting her lip and looking at Remus. "I think it's great that Dumbledore let you stay on" she told him and he nodded his thanks.

"He'd be crazy not to" Ava said finally speaking as she smiled at Remus. "He's the best DADA teacher this place has had".

Remus smiled looking at her through his bangs, "I'm sure I'm not the best" he tried to say modestly.

"Oh bullocks Moony" Sirius smiled. "Kitten's right, these kids wouldn't learn anything without you".

"Well, I do have wonderful help" he told them with a smile that they returned.

"I can always help" Tonks blurted out, trying to keep her body under control as they all looked at her.

"I mean; I am an auror so I can show the students some actual auror training" she said.

"We already show them physical and magical ways to defend themselves" Sirius said making her brows come together in confusion. "But we'll keep that in mind, thank you Nymphadora".

"It's just Tonks!" she practically yelled.

"Well, just Tonks" Ava said, "Thank you but right now we're ok. We have a lot of papers to get through and everything, so if there is nothing else…".

Tonks looked at the other young woman and gathered up her courage. "Actually there was something."

Eva bit her pen in suspense while Remus and Sirius shared a look.

Ava looked up from the paper she was grading slowly before making eye contact with the short pink haired female. Her smile barely held in the anger that her wolf and her were feeling at the moment.

"Really? What can we help you with then?"

"Actually, it was just Lupin I wanted to speak too" she said.

'Oh shit' Remus thought looking at Tonks.

He really hoped that with his relationship now public, Tonks wouldn't be interested. He prayed she was only going to ask him something for Ted, but the pit in his stomach said that that wasn't very likely.

"Yes, how can I help you?" he asked and she actually seemed to flutter her eyes at the sound of his voice.

Ava tensed while Sirius actually snapped his pencil in half.

Eva slowly picked up a decorative pillow to use as a shield.

She wanted to say that she was surprised that Tonks would still seem interested in Remus, but really, her character was always very persistent.

'Too bad' she thought, 'I always thought she was cool'.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out and eat some time…with me" she finished before looking him in the eyes.

"That's very kind of you" Remus said trying to find the right words. He figured that honesty was the best policy.

Tonks bit her lip as a little bit of hope filled her as he took a pause.

Sirius looked at Remus while Ava just looked forward.

"But I am in a triad with Sirius and Ava, and I am very much in love and quite happy. So, I am sorry but no" he finished.

Tonks' mouth opened slightly before she clicked it back shut.

Ava and Sirius, who were admittedly mad but not wanting to be total assholes, couldn't help but look at Remus like they wanted to eat him up.

Something he caught and returned with a blush.

She didn't know what to say. Yes, she knew this was a huge possibility, but she had still hoped. Maybe it was the cute little mannerisms of his that she had seen at the trial, or the gentle look in his lovely green eyes, or just everything about him.

'Maybe' a part of her said, 'You're just too used to a bunch of jerks wanting to date a metamorphmagus'.

Whatever it was, she couldn't stop thinking about the werewolf since she saw him a few days ago.

"Perhaps you should go now" Eva suggested getting up and leading the still silent Tonks to the door.

She was trying to be nice as she led the other woman out.

Once they were out, Ava bit her lip and looked at Remus opening her mouth.

"I only want you two, not her. And I'm not saying that just to make you happy" Remus cut in knowing where her mind was already going.

Sirius chuckled but tried to play it off as a cough and Ava beamed.

"I can't wait to get you two to bed" she told them looking back at the papers.

That had the desired affect seeing as they both moaned and she turned back to the work on the desk with a little cocky smile.

########################################################################################################

Neville smiled shyly as he watched Ginny cared for some Snakeweed. He looked down quickly when she looked up.

Ginny smiled to herself when she caught sight of Neville's blush.

She thought he was so cute, even if he was a bit swotty when it came to herbology. Really his shy but strong personality drew the bold girl in.

"So Neville" she asked licking her lip. She smiled when he almost sent the plant on his lap flying when he jerked at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah Gin?" he asked once he calmed down.

"Well, I remembered that the twins mentioned the ball that's supposed to happen this year" she turned to him. "And I wanted to know if you'd go with me".

"I'd love too!" he yelled before blushing when she beamed at him. "I-I mean; I'd love to Ginny. Did you mean like as friends or-?"

"I meant like a date. If that's alright with you?" she ended that last part in a question.

"That's alright with me. In fact, it's more than alright with me. Though are you sure? It's just you're so brave and pretty and I'm-".

He was cut off by the little red head's lips on his own.

Slowly she pulled back with a coy smile and looked at him from under her lashes.

"You're cute when you babble" she told him.

Neville laughed before leaning forward and delicately placing his lips against hers again.

########################################################################################################

Eva and Ava were playing rock, paper, scissors as they took their turn to guard he cup. So far no one suspicious had showed up but as it neared Halloween, they knew Barty Crouch Jr. would become desperate to get Harry's name in the cup.

"Brats, always making a mess. I remember the good days" Filch said as he grumped coming into the room, moping the floor by hand.

The girls rolled their eyes and looked at him.

Eva's brow raised at the jerky motions the squib used to clean the floor, which she doubted actually did any good. At least the way he was doing it.

Ava was busy watching Mrs. Norris who was giving her the creeps. Usually, she got on great with animals, but this one was just weird.

Perhaps it was because it was magical or the fact that this one never seemed to blink its weird red eyes. But she couldn't shake the odd feeling she got when she looked at it.

"Come here Lovely" Filch said noticing the blue haired woman getting closer to his familiar. Mrs. Norris stood from her sitting positon and turned almost mechanically before sitting close to his side.

"What the-" Ava went to ask her sister before they were interrupted by a surprised Rufus Scrimgeour.

"Oh, ladies" he said looking around the room and scowling at the care taker who sneered back. "What are you doing here" he demanded of them.

"We're just making sure that no one puts their name is that isn't supposed too" they told him standing and crossing their arms.

"Isn't Dumbledore's age line supposed to do that already" he asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, but it doesn't stop students who may try to pull a mean prank and put in another younger students' name in" they said.

"Who would want to do that?" he asked though he voice sounded off. They couldn't tell if he was being condescending or something else.

"We aren't sure" they told him sharing a look. "But since we told Dumbledore and he obviously didn't take our concerns seriously, we just have to make sure to watch it ourselves".

"So you'll be watching this cup twenty-four seven?" he asked them.

"Of course not" they said and it almost looked like he smirked, "We have other teachers watching it when we can't. It seemed the rest of the staff agreed with our worries."

"Well I'm sure he's right, he is Dumbledore after all" he told them with a smirk.

"Right" Eva said.

"What are you doing here?" Ava asked and he looked started for a moment before glaring briefly.

"I am a judge in this competition" he reminded them.

"That doesn't answer the question, now does it?" Eva asked him.

He now full on glared at them as he back out of the room, "I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you!" he spat at them.

"I am the Head of the Auror Office; I don't answer to a couple of Professors aids. Especially not ones connected to Black and Lupin!" he shouted before stomping out of the room.

The girls looked at each other silently asking if he could possibly be Barty's new disguise.

########################################################################################################

Luna and Daniela were sitting in the library waiting for the Weasley twins.

Luna laid her head in her girlfriend's lap as Daniela read and stroked her long blonde hair.

"Hey, Luna?" Daniela suddenly asked.

"Yes Daniela?" came the tinkering voice.

"Will you go to the ball with me?"

"Of course" she smiled up at her and Daniela smiled down at her, mocha eyes filled with joy.

"Sweet" she said making the British girl giggle.

"Well, what lovely ladies we have here" Fred joked to his brother as they sat in the other two chairs in front of the girls.

"Two lovely ladies that we kept waiting, we're slipping Gred" George told him.

"Indeed Feorge" Fred said. "Though it does seem they'd far more prefer to keep each other company, with no worries for our poor lonely selves."

Luna laughed while Danny shook her head. "If you two are finished" she said gaining their attention. "I have a little plan I thought you'd like in on".

"A plan?" they asked.

"Well, I just thought that it was a shame that we've barely gotten to use any of the pranks the girls and I had worked on. I thought you would like to help me…set a few into motion?"

"A few into motion?" they repeated as their smirks grew.

"Yes" Luna said sitting up paying no mind to her now messy hair. "We thought it would be perfect to get them ready just in time for when the names come out of the cup on Halloween" she told them.

"What an eventful day that will be" George said.

"Yes, and we thought it really needs to end with a bang" Daniela said with her own smirk.

"A bang?" Fred asked happily.

The twins leaned in, "Continue".

########################################################################################################

A week had gone by and now it was the fateful night of Halloween and the naming of the Champions.

Everyone had already eaten lunch and were now sitting around waiting.

Harry was pale and trying not to shake on the spot as his friends tried to comfort him. He just knew something bad was going to happen, even if the twins had never told them, he would have known. Something bad _always_ happened to him on Halloween.

Fred and George sat behind the group after patting Harry's back in support, they were waiting until no one looked at them and then they pulled out their wands.

Daniela nodded to them and they whispered "Pugnus Mendax" sending a light across the floor not noticed by many.

Now, they waited.

Albus stood from his spot at the staff table, a tired smile in place.

Some of the children were worried since it seemed like the Headmaster was more tired than they had ever seen him. They wondered if he was eating properly since they rarely saw him at meals any more.

The twins, Remus, and Sirius were looking at him with crossed arms and stern expressions.

Not only had the elves, who were spying on the headmaster, told them that he was still trying to gain entry into their home, but now he had tried to get Sirius to go into hiding 'for his own safety'.

When he had said no, Albus had then told them that he needed to speak about Harry's living arrangements.

The twins had told him straight up that it did not concern him and if he needed to talk to Harry then they'd have to be present, despite what Dumbledore believed.

They were just happy that he had been too busy to try to speak to Harry alone again, though they didn't think that would last once Harry's name came out.

They did wonder when he would figure out that he couldn't get into their home without an invite.

"I'm sure all of you are excited for the naming of the champions, so let us begin" Albus said as he made his way to the cup.

He tapped his wand on the large magical object exposing the cup once more.

"The first champion shall be…" he said as the cup came to life and a flame burst out before a piece of smoking paper fluttered down and into his waiting palm.

"From Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour!" he said and the hall erupted in cheers.

Harry and the others noticed that some of the other French girls were crying. "I'd hate to be in that carriage tonight" Ginny said making the other girls nod.

"The Durmstrang champion will be…" Albus spoke again as another flame, a seemingly more aggressive one, shot out before he caught it.

"Victor Krum!"

Even louder cheers, mainly from one quidditch and Krum crazy red head, broke out through the hall as Krum followed his Headmaster to where Fleur and Madam Maxime had disappeared to.

"And the Hogwarts champion is…" Albus said making the hall fall silent.

Another burst of flame, and another smoky piece of paper.

"Cedric Diggory!" he called out and the Hufflepuffs went wild. Some of the other houses had to cover their ears as the badgers lost their shit.

Professor Sprout proudly led Cedric into the back room as everyone started to settle down so they could leave.

"Now, everyone please retire to your-" Dumbledore was cut off as the cup once again began to activate making people murmur.

The twins cussed under their breaths and Remus had to hold Sirius down seeing as the other man was ready to chew Dumbledore a new one.

Harry felt like he was about to vomit, and it was actually Neville who helped calm him down despite the others efforts.

"We're with you till the end" the gangly blonde had whispered while the others nodded. That did make him feel a bit better, especially with Ron and Hermione on either side of him giving him support.

At least the adults were convinced that Dumbledore was as surprised at this new development as everyone else. They didn't think he could act _that_ well.

"Harry Potter" he mumbled in disbelief before looking up and yelling "Harry Potter!"

"Oh hell no!" the twins yelled standing up, Remus and Sirius following.

"Go on Harry, we'll wait up for you" Hermione urged him as he stood in a kind of daze.

"Yeah mate, besides the twins will be in there. Doubt Sirius and Remus won't have something to say about this" Ron added and Harry finally started to walk to the front.

"This is some bullshit" Ava said loudly drawing attention.

"And the moment we figure out who played this prank on Harry" Eva said.

"Your ass is grass!" they finished showing that Harry had their support and belief that this was in fact not his doing.

"He's a cheater!" someone yelled.

However, the moment the words left their mouths they seemed to be smacked out of their chairs by an unknown force and when the people around them looked at them, they had the word 'liar' printed in a bruise on their foreheads.

They'd later tell Madam Pomfrey that it was like being punched in the face.

Daniela discreetly fist pumped Fred and George as their spell took effect. It would take quite a few more magical punches until people realized that it happened only when they called Harry a cheater.

Needless to say, Pomfrey was going to have a long night.

 **A/N:** Sooo, what do you think? Real quick, I know it's not very creative but I just googled what the word punch and liar was in latin and that made the 'prank' spell. And no, it's not a very harmful spell even though it technically punches them, it's more like the feeling of a punch and the spell adds the bruise so don't worry over any of them going too far with things. Next chapter has them making sure everyone in their group is who they say they are, guessing on who Barty is pretending to be, the twins, Remus, and Sirius laying into Dumbledore for not listening to them, first tasks, and (drama, sex, relationships, and oh did I say draaaaaama) much more. Review, ask, suggest if you feel like it. Until next time, have a great day!


	18. Chapter 18

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may definitely seem like that at times. **Ash B Bramble** and **16** : Thank you guys so much for the suggestions! I will keep them in mind and see what happens after this story. **Lavendor Queen;** I am so glad you are enjoying it, and that is perfect timing. **Sillygabby:** Wait no more, the twins tell Dumbledore exactly how they feel in this chapter, and the next few ones he's not very popular either. Actually, he, Molly, and Tonks won't be popular till around the sixth book I think. Also, I'm sure everyone could already guess this, but the sixth and seventh book are going to be very very different than canon. Just that I'd say that now. Enjoy.

 **WARNING: DETAILED LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER.**

Chapter 18: Are You Really You? (Part 2)

The twins quickly made their way to Harry with Remus and Sirius right behind them. The group looked like a herd of angry bulls.

They led Harry into the back room, their glares cutting off anything some of the others in the room were going to say.

"What happened?" Professor Sprout finally asked.

"Someone put Harry's name in the cup and it came out" Eva said with a clenched jaw.

"Thiz liddle boy?" Fleur sneered.

Harry scowled but didn't speak, honestly too shaken to even try at the moment.

"I will smack you" Ava said with a straight face making the blonde's eyes widen. "You're seventeen so it's totally legal".

Dumbledore walked in with Snape, McGonagall, and the other judges behind him. He made his way to Harry but was blocked by two very pissed off twins, Lupin, and Black, who looked like he was ready to commit a real murder.

"What did we tell you Dumbledore!? We said someone could try to put someone else's name in, but did you listen, no!" Ava practically yelled.

Usually one of the others would have pulled her back but it looked like they completely agreed with her.

Albus' mouth opened, but for once he didn't know what to say. It was true, the girls had come to him about this, they even got the support of most of the staff. However, he hadn't believed anyone would have done something so dangerous.

Of course, he should have taken in the fact that Harry Potter was involved.

"Are we sure that Harry didn't put his own name in?" Albus asked calmly.

"I didn't!" Harry spoke up.

"Of course 'e is lying" Fleur said before Ava glared at her. Madam Maxime put a hand on her shoulder to silently tell her to hold her tongue.

"Shouldn't your age line have prevented this Dumbledore" Fudge spoke up.

"Harry didn't do it!" Sirius practically yelled at the man, and Remus did have to hold him back though his glare said who's side he was on.

"You didn't ask an older student to put in your name?" Dumbledore asked and the twins blew up.

"WE TOLD YOU THAT SOMEONE COULD DO THAT AS A PRANK OR TO HURT SOMEONE AND YOU DIDN'T LISTEN. BUT NOW THAT IT'S HARRY, IT HAS SUDDENLY BECOME A POSSIBILITY!" the twins screamed.

Everyone's eyes widened though then they turned to Dumbledore in wonder since what they were saying made sense to everyone else.

"I agree" Madam Maxine said as Karkaroff nodded. "This is somezing that we all should 'ave taken into account."

"While I don't appreciate the volume" McGonagall said sending a look at the girls. She liked them and didn't want them to lose their jobs. "What they're saying does have merit Albus".

Albus let out a deep sigh and looked around the room, it seemed even Severus would not speak up in his defense.

'Perhaps I should have listened' he thought to himself tiredly. He realized he'd have to approach this whole Bedlams and Harry situation different than he had been.

He'd take a step back and figure out a plan from there.

"You are right, and I apologize. I will begin working on figuring out who put Mr. Potter's name in the goblet".

"Thank you sir" Harry said and the girls nodded respectively after a minute. Sirius did after Remus nudged him in the ribs.

"Hogwarts cannot have two champions!" Karkaroff spat in his heavy accent. "I 'ave half a mind to take my students and go!"

"Half a mind" Rufus snorted with a sneer, "Being generous to yourself" he said to the now enraged headmaster.

He cleared his throat when no one laughed and just looked at him like he was a dick.

He spoke again, "You can't take your champion from Hogwarts, the goblet would strip his magic. They have to compete, all of them do. This took some powerful magic to fool such an old and complex magical item."

"How would you know that?" the twins asked him suspiciously.

"Excuse me?" Rufus demanded as his face hardened.

"I think what they mean" Remus spoke up. "Is that we had thought this could possibly be a malicious prank, yet you jumped to much darker intentions. We don't even know if the goblet has been tampered with".

"Well, I-. I'm the Head Auror. Of course someone tampered with it, this may even be a plot to kill Potter" he said now looking at the group who were watching him with mixed emotion.

Angrily he spun around and marched to the door, almost knocking down a startled Filch in the process.

"I'll get him, I'm sure it's nothing as serious as he's making it out to be" Fudge said running out with Ludo following after the Game and Sports director realized he wouldn't be able to speak to Harry at the moment.

"Nothing serious" Remus asked with disbelief towards the minister's back.

"He's been entered in a dangerous competition" Sirius agreed angrily. Minerva quickly stood in front of the two younger men. Having known them for most of their lives, she knew what the look on their faces meant. She had seen it many times when they had been in school, usually aimed at Severus.

It usually ended with whoever they were looking at being the victim of a gargantuan prank.

She didn't think it'd be wise to do that to the Minister of Magic, even if she believed that he did deserve it.

"Can you two do us a favor" the twins asked Sprout and Cedric who nodded. Sirius pulled Harry aside with Remus, the two trying to comfort him.

Severus only watched from the shadows.

"Can you tell the Puffs that Harry's not trying to steal Cedric's thunder, eh glory" Eva said when they looked momentarily confused.

"Innocent until proven guilty and all that" Ava added.

"Of course" Professor Sprout said. She was waring between concern for the fourteen-year-old Potter, and annoyed that Hufflepuff was once again overshadowed by another house.

Though, what the others said about the goblet and actually looking at how pale and afraid Potter looked, even with Sirius trying to reassure him, she had to admit he didn't _seem_ guilty.

"Will do Professors" Cedric promised and they smiled at him as the others filed out.

They nodded to Madam Maxime, who returned it, and Krum. He looked a tad surprised but returned it none the less.

They basically ignored Fleur, as long as she was giving attitude, they'd give it back.

The less said about Karkaroff the better.

"Remus, do you think you could contact Ted? Make sure this really is binding. I'm afraid that Rufus might be correct and this was for a far sinister plan. I may call on you four in the future" Albus said as he motioned to the twins, Remus and Sirius.

"And you Harry, until then goodnight".

With that said, he swept out of the room with McGonagall and eventually Severus, who stopped to stare at Eva, behind him.

"We need to get everyone together NOW" Sirius said and they nodded.

"Harry, go get the other lions. We'll get Daniela, Remus will get Luna and Sirius can call the others. We'll meet in front of the Whomping Willow and go to the Shack" Eva said and everyone split up.

They didn't want to think it was any of them who put Harry's name in the cup, but with them guarding the goblet, it seemed odd that Barty was still able to go through with his plan.

They had to make sure everyone was who they said they were.

########################################################################################################

His master would be so proud of him. Barty practically danced around his room in joy as he thought of how those fools had fallen right into his plan.

'Though' he acknowledged, 'those werewolves may be a problem. They seemed to be able to smell the polyjuice potion on me. Half-breeds must have infected Black somehow seeing as he seemed to smell it too".

He sat down and combed a hand through his shaggy brown hair as his tongue darted out to snake across his lips.

'But how to avoid them AND get to Potter at the same time' he wondered. They seemed to always be around him, and didn't seem to be leaving any time soon.

He'd have to find a way to throw them off of his trail, but how?

It was like they were predicting half of his steps, they even guarded the cup, which had made it more difficult to get to.

Luckily his disguise helped him slip through, even when he was sure they had caught him.

He smiled again as he began writing to his master.

They were a step closer to bringing him back to his previous full glory.

########################################################################################################

"Ok, what happened when James walked in on us for the first time in fifth year?" Sirius asked Remus who's eyes widened.

Everyone else had gone and now it was only Remus and Sirius left.

"Answer it" Sirius said unapologetically which sparked many of their interest.

Remus let out a deep sigh. "Fine. He walked in, screamed like a girl and jumped out. Then said through the door, 'Finally! I was about to force you two into a broom closet if you didn't get together soon. Be safe' and then ran off laughing like a maniac".

Some of the others chuckled while Remus, and surprisingly Sirius blushed.

"Aw" Eva said, "James was a Wolfstar fangirl".

"He shipped them!" Daniela added.

The guys rolled their eyes having been told that Wolfstar was their couple name.

"Wish I was there" Ava play pouted.

"To laugh at us, or join?" Remus asked with a smile as Sirius wiggled his brows.

She shrugged, "Both".

"Sirius' turn" Fred and George said and Remus smirked making Sirius sweat.

"Oh shit" he said and Remus' smirk grew. He, as well as everyone else, knew that this was Sirius at this point but he had to get Padfoot back and none of the others were going to stop him.

"What was Lily helping you with when we walked in on you two after her sixteenth birthday?"

Sirius' eyes widened and he sent the other man the 'oh you bitch' look, to which Remus responded with the 'you started this' look.

"Lily thought I would look good with something she called guy liner, which was just eye liner. She ended up doing all my makeup. Including blue shadow."

Some of the guys around the room laughed at the idea of rock star Sirius Black dressed like a drag queen, until Remus spoke up.

"I've never seen someone be able to look so cocky, masculine, and erotic at the same time" he said. "Well, besides maybe Ava" he joked and she blew him a kiss laughing.

"I bet you look great with it, real hot" Ava said honestly and Eva nodded.

"I think a lot of guys look good wearing makeup" she said.

Sirius was back to his usual confident self with bedroom eyes and smug smile in place.

"So, we're all who we claim to be" Hermione spoke up. "Then how did Barty Jr. get Harry's name in the cup?"

"There are a few possibilities there lass" Moody spoke up. "He could have snuck in when everyone had classes, when we were changing posts. Hell, the slimy bastard could have even obliviated one of us."

"We wouldn't even really know then, would we?" Fred spoke up.

"There's a spell to detect it" said Charlie.

"And one of us would have noticed if the other seemed dazed or confused, symptoms of someone would had been obliviated" Bill told them.

"So if not that, then who could have sneak by when none of us noticed?" Ron asked.

"Or who no one would question being near the cup in the day time during classes?" Neville asked.

"It just seems like he's a ghost almost" Ginny sighed.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Ava asked as Eva and Daniela shared in her realization expression.

"I said-".

"Constant Vigilance!" Moody suddenly yelled out.

"Right" Ginny said blinking at him before turning back to the twins. "I said it's almost like he's a ghost."

"Why didn't we think of that sooner?" Danny said smacking her forehead.

"Why didn't you think of what?" Luna asked what they were all thinking.

"Are you going to ask the ghosts for help?" Harry asked curiously.

"Not a ghost per say" Eva told them and Ava nodded before turning towards the door, the others following.

"But one very mischevious poltergeist"

########################################################################################################

Albus sat in his office deep in thought.

Harry Potter's name had come out of the goblet of fire. Something that deeply troubled the headmaster.

Who could have done such a thing?

He didn't think it was a student, not with the magical readings he had gotten off of the cup when he went to check.

He also didn't think it was a teacher, not with how they had been getting behind the Bedlams for students' safety.

Could it be Karkaroff? But what would the reason be?

What would the reason be for anyone to put Harry's name in the cup?

Obviously it was something sinister. 'Could it be connected to Tom somehow?' he wondered with a shiver.

He desperately hoped not.

Though he had long ago suspected that Tom wasn't actually dead, not even when Harry beat him his first and second year.

However, every time he felt he was close to a solution to figuring out how he could have survived, the answer seemed to slip away. He knew Lily Potter's love for her son saved Harry, but what did it really do to Tom?

'What could give him the ability to cheat death?'

Dumbledore desperately racked his brain, but for once, no answers were forth coming.

He'd have to invite everyone to his office for a performance check, he'd try to peek into their minds then.

That would help put him on the right track.

He'd also have to speak to Harry soon. He felt that things were just beginning, and he feared for the end.

########################################################################################################

Severus was in his potions lab carefully brewing wolfsbane. He cleared his head of everything and only concentrated on the potion.

Usually, that was quite easy seeing as he had spent years perfecting his Occlumency and hiding his emotions. Today was different though.

The image of a beautiful young woman kept trying to force its way into the front of his mind.

It wasn't the woman he was used to either, but one that had recently forced her way into his life and turned everything upside down.

He finished the part of the potion that he had been working on, now he had to let it simmer for two days.

He went into his chambers and sat heavily on his arm chair, summoning a glass and some Firewhiskey.

He didn't indulge often, mainly after he had a particularly bad day with Potter or Longbottom, but he felt like he deserved one now.

'What is it about her?' he wondered. 'Why do I feel…apologetic?' he practically shuttered at the last word.

But it was true, ever since their argument resulting in them no longer speaking, he felt on edge.

He didn't want to, hell he was mad at feeling such things. But the more he denied it, the more it became glaringly obvious that he was starting to fall for the blue eyed and soft voiced beauty.

"But I can't be" he tried to argue. "What do I do" he whined into his glass, closing his eyes with an almost pained noise.

"Lily…help me" he prayed.

########################################################################################################

"So there's no way around it? Even though the lad didn't place his own name in?" Moody asked Ted Tonks. He was meeting with him on behalf of the girls.

"None, as remarkably stupid as it sounds. A champion can't even submit a retraction; they'd lose their magic if not their lives."

Moody growled as he used his staff to help take some elevation off of his bad leg.

"Are you absolutely sure that Harry didn't place his own name in the cup?" Ted asked.

"Positive, you've met the boy. Does he seem like the sort?"

"No" Ted sighed rubbing his eyes. He had just gotten the last of the stragglers trying to force Ava and Remus into resigning off of his back, now this.

He was just glad that the girls had told him about their contract with Skeeter, as she would have been the main miscreant out for this story.

"We'll get through it boy-o" Moody told him standing and patting his shoulder. "Just remember, constant vigilance!"

Ted nodded, eyes skyward at that last bit.

"Oh, one more thing boy-o" the grizzly older man said from the office doorway. "I don't think I need to tell you how wolves react when someone tries to claim their mate…or the significance of a triad. Especially one as powerful as the one between Bedlam, Black, and Lupin".

"Yes, I know" Ted said somewhat confused as to where this conversation was going.

"Good, well you might want to tell your daughter least she pisses them off and gets an angry female werewolf and the head of the old and noble house of Black on her ass for trying to take their mate".

Ted's eyes widened as he took in what Moody was saying and the backlash it could cause if his daughter pursued Remus, something he didn't think she would actually do. Apparently, he had been wrong.

Tonks was a skilled auror and witch, but to go against a Black and Bedlam?

Not to mention the legal backlash, seeing as there were a few forgotten laws about tampering with mates. It wasn't known by many, but he had a feeling the Bedlams would find out with or without him.

"Not to mention if an alpha felt like someone was disrespecting his mates" Moody finished, reminding him that Remus wouldn't be an idle player in this either.

"I-I'll speak to her" Ted said, torn between fear for his daughter and anger at her causing problems.

"See that you do lad, see that you'd do" with that he turned and walked out. But not before muttering where Ted could still hear him.

"Hate to see what the twins would do to her if she persisted".

He left a now pale Ted in his wake.

########################################################################################################

"Did you see anyone that wasn't a student do anything to the goblet?" Ava asked Peeves who was floating above and laughing obnoxiously.

"Peeves sees lots of things, yes he does. Even howling Loopy Lupin and-" the little man was cut off when Remus once again lazily sent a spell at him making gum get stuck in his transparent nostrils.

The twins weren't sure how that worked, but they just chalked it up to magic.

"That's still wicked" Dean said as he and Seamus walked by.

The twins tried not to giggle at the obvious crush the boy had on Remus.

"Thank you Mr. Thomas" Remus said making Dean blush and walk off with his best mate who was looking at him confused.

"You heart throb, you" Eva teased Remus who rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"We need to know Peeves, it's important" Sirius told the poltergeist.

"Oh, what will you do to Peeves? Evil Sirius Black will gets him?" he taunted in a baby voice.

Harry, not seen by the others, pulled out his father's cloak from his bag and threw it on making Hermione and Ron snicker.

"Peeves" he said doing his perfect impression of the Bloody Baron making Peeves shake in fear and stick his hands up. With the gum still in his nose, he looked pretty ridiculous.

Remus and Sirius smiled proudly at the spot they knew Harry was at.

"What does his amazing Bloodyness needs from lowly Peeves" he asked eyes darting around, even to the back of his head.

"Tell them what they need to know, it is of great importance" he said, his ghostly voice dropping lower at the end.

"Of course, of course!" Peeve cried before turning to the smirking twins. "Peeves did not see anyone put something in the flaming cup, but he did see someone interesting looking closely at it."

"What did you see?" Eva asked and they leaned forward as he floated lower, his voice almost a whisper now.

"Auror Rufus was going around the cup. He was whispering".

"What was he saying?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know" Peeves said, speaking normally for once. "Before I could hear, Filch ran me out screaming and yelling".

"Hmmm" Remus said as Harry discreetly pulled off the cloak. "Thank you Peeves."

"Peeves is _always_ ready to help" Peeves said with a mischevious chuckle before he zoomed off.

"We didn't know you could do that voice Harry" Fred and George said, their eyes sparkling with ideas.

"It was very impressive" Luna said and Ginny and Neville nodded.

"It does come in handy" Ron laughed and Harry and Hermione joined in.

"I'm sure it does" Daniela chuckled.

"So" Eva said, "Rufus was doing some weird shit, that leans towards our theory."

"Explains why he smells like potions" Sirius said.

"Ok, you all go to class. We won't be there for dinner." Ava told them.

"How come?" Hermione asked, ever curious.

"We're going to deal with some things that concern our friend 'Tom'" she hinted and Hermione's quick mind worked it out.

"You mean…?"

"Yes, so don't wait up for us. This should go by pretty simply" Eva said before turning to Daniela. "We're going to Sirius' old house after, wish us luck".

"We'll need it" said an unhappy looking Sirius.

"Should we tell Professor Snape that you won't be there?" Luna directed towards Eva who bit her lip.

"If you want" she finally settled on before they all separated. Harry followed them down to the front gate.

"Should I get the tiara tonight?" he asked. They smiled at him and Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Not tonight Prongslet" Remus told him kindly.

Harry nodded looking down. "You're helping us by being safe" Sirius told him and Harry cracked a small smile.

"You'll be able to get it soon, don't worry" Remus told him.

"We'd just rather it be when we'd be able to be closer in case something happened" Eva told him. "We don't even know if we'll be able to get the locket yet".

"Won't Kreacher have to give it to Sirius?"

"We think so" Sirius said. "But that little bugger is right nasty when he wants to be, and even if we do get it, we don't have a way to destroy it yet".

"But I have a mission for you" Ava told him smiling making him perk up. "There is a sad story behind the Bloody Baron and Gray Lady. Why don't you and Luna work to help them overcome their past?"

Slowly Harry nodded before he smiled, "I'll do my best".

"We know you will" Remus told him. "We'll see you tomorrow".

"Here, you might need this" Harry said handing them the invisibility cloak. The girls thanked him as Sirius and Remus looked at it fondly.

"Be safe, all of you" the teen said before quickly hugging them and running off with a blush. He had gotten much better with physical contact and expressing himself. He wasn't completely healed from what his relatives had did to him, but he was much better.

"Ready?" Ava asked Eva.

She nodded, "Let's go".

########################################################################################################

"This looks like the place" Eva whispered.

"You've never been here" whisper yelled Sirius.

"She means it looks like the movies" Ava whisper yelled back.

"Why are we whispering?" Remus asked.

"Because we don't know if Pettigrew or Nagini are around to hear us" the twins whispered back and the other two men nodded.

Ava and Eva noticed how their faces changed when they mentioned Pettigrew. They each took a stand on either side, keeping the men in between them in case they needed to grab them if they saw Pettigrew.

They tossed the cloak around them all and crouched down so that their feet wouldn't be seen.

They didn't need them getting into a fight here and attracting attention too soon. They had a plan and needed the guys to stick to it, unfortunately that meant not actively trying to capture Wormtail.

Though they wouldn't deny them if they were able to take Pettigrew without Nagini or Voldemort noticing.

They knew that even if he was weak and basically a baby, Voldemort was still dangerous and they didn't plan on letting either men die this time.

They had talked about this on the way over. Sirius had argued that this wasn't even close to when they died in the books. Then Remus had shot back that that could change seeing as they had already changed so much.

They went back and forth before the ladies stopped them and said they were sticking together, taking no unnecessary risks, and to _try_ to stay out of danger.

At least this time, there were plenty of other fights for them later.

That had appeased everyone.

"So, should we start looking?" Eva asked looking towards the graveyard, the large house shown a little higher in the background.

"A lot of Riddles, no Toms yet" Remus said as they moved through the tombstones.

"Of course he would pick this place" Ava huffed. "Creepy, cold, and dead people. He must feel right at home."

"For a guy who's always trying to avoid death, he sure surrounds himself with it" Eva added.

"Here we are" Sirius said as they made it to the largest tombstone with a grim reaper above it. "This is what Harry gets tied up too?" he asked.

"Yes" the twins said looking at it feeling a chill run up their spines.

"But he'll have us this time. Now that we've been here we can make a portkey to take us once Harry is in the maze".

"So, we'll just wait till Harry and Cedric show and save the Puff?"

"We'll have to wait until Pettigrew finishes the potion to grab him, Harry, and Cedric" Eva said.

"Should we take Voldemort as well, what about the other death eaters?" Remus asked.

"We'll figure the details out later! Right now we need to do this and quick, this place freaks me the fuck out and we don't know where the snake or rat is!" Ava whisper yelled.

She was right, there were better places to figure this out. Here wasn't one of them.

Remus and Eva pulled out their wands and quietly moved the marble stone guarding the bones of Tom Riddle Sr.

Ava levitated the bones to her before transfiguring them into a walking cane.

Sirius took out the small bones in his pocket with a smirk on his face as he changed them to look like human bones.

The others hid their sniggers as he set them down and they helped place the slab back in place, even adding dust for affect.

Remus and Sirius almost felt like James was with them, pulling one of the biggest pranks they'd ever pulled.

"Let's go" Eva said as they made their way out, no sign of Wormtail or Nagini anywhere. Much to their disappointment.

"Do we really have to go to my house" Sirius asked, more liked begged.

"Don't you think we should go now?" Ava asked.

"No…I think we should never go" he said making the twins snort.

"We'll have to at some point Padfoot" Remus said as they made it away from the property.

"But can't it wait until after the tournament" he said shooting them all puppy dog eyes, which was extra affective since they were all basically face to face.

"Fine, but we'll have to do it this summer" Eva said giving in and he made a whoop motion. A passerby looked around in confusion at the noise. Remus smacked Sirius head and the twins sniggered.

"Let's go, before you get us caught" Remus sighed and they laughed as they disappeared.

The muggle looked around for a minute longer before shaking his head and walking off from what he thought was a haunted graveyard.

########################################################################################################

Half way through dinner, Luna noticed Professor Snape constantly looking at the empty seat next to him.

Sibyl was looking torn between wanting to sit closer to the potions master and being afraid that Eva would pop in and bite her head off.

Luna whispered something in Daniela's ear, prompting her to nod and stand. She made her way over to the staff table before she stood in front of her head of house.

"Yes, what do you need Ms. Vargas" he said slowly.

She smiled, it wasn't too well known but he was politer to his snakes. Barely, but it was there.

"Professor Bedlam asked me to give you a message sir" she told him, holding in a smirk at how fast his head snapped up to her.

"Well, what is it?"

Daniela leaned in seeing some people trying to eavesdrop.

"She said that she won't be having dinner here tonight, but she hopes that you two can spend tomorrow night going over everything you've missed. She even invited you to dinner at her home, just a little ways from here the-".

"Yes, yes the Shrieking Shack. I am aware" he said though there was no real bite. He seemed to be lost in thought.

"Thank you Ms. Vargas, you may return to your seat".

Daniela nodded and went back to the Gryffindor table.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked finally putting her book down.

"I think" Danny said beginning to smirk. "I just got Eva a date with Snape".

This caused most of the boys to choke on their food. Fred was trying to help George while Neville was worried about the colors of Ron and Harry's faces.

"I can't wait to see her face when you tell her" Ginny giggled.

"Me either" Daniela said and the girls laughed.

########################################################################################################

Harry woke up, not really looking forward to a day of the whole school calling him a liar and a cheat.

Even the common room had fallen silent when he had come back last night.

He didn't know what was being said, but his friends had looked angry. A red faced Neville and Ron had rushed him up to the dorm, Fred and George at their backs.

They wouldn't tell him what the others were saying, but from the looks they were getting before going up, it was obvious that they had made their side known.

He stretched and was about to get up when suddenly three elves popped onto his bed.

"Hello Binky, Winky, Dobby" he said slightly confused at seeing them.

"Dobby, Winky, and Binky be hearing what happened to their poor Harry and wanted him to know that they stands by him and loves him" Binky spoke for them as the other two nodded flapping their ears.

Harry smiled as tears filled his eyes, this affecting him more than he would have thought.

"Thank you, all of you. That means a lot to me".

"Of course Mr. Harry sir!" Dobby said bouncing in his excitement.

"We is family, remember" Winky added.

"We're family" he agreed trying to take a deep breath. Binky prompted the other two elves who eagerly hugged the youth, who noticed a smiling Neville and Ron watching the scene from their beds.

"Oh Rons and Nevys!" Binky said and the elves ran to hug the two laughing teens too.

"Wes be going now, but wes will see you soon" Binky promised. The other two popped out and she went over to Harry again. "Don'ts listen to them. They don'ts know you like wes do. You is Binky's boy and she loves you".

With that the little elf gave him a bear hug and kissed his cheek before popping away.

"You alright there mate?" Ron asked lowly seeing as Harry was still staring at nothing. The red head turned and saw a smiling misty eyed Neville.

"You Neville?"

"I'm alright, just happy" Neville said before starting to get ready.

"Me too" Harry assured them clearing his throat. He surprised them when he suddenly hugged them both, though they hugged back. "I'm happy too."

########################################################################################################

Cedric sighed as he walked with his friends, Cho clinging to his arm like her life depended on it.

He and Professor Sprout had done what the twins had asked and told everyone that Harry didn't put his name in and that they shouldn't blacklist him.

Most of the house protested, though there were an odd number of people who either agreed with Cedric or wanted to stay out of it.

Though, it seemed the ones who wanted to stay out of it were the ones who had just come back from the hospital wing with bandages around their heads.

"Looks like Potter isn't here yet, probably waiting to make an entrance" a dirty blonde haired boy said making some of the others snigger.

"I said leave is Alfred" Cedric told his friend. "He's only fourteen for Merlin's sake".

"And a dirty cheat- Agh!" his friends Andrew yelled out when he seemed to fall over.

When his friends helped him sit up, he had a huge bruise on his head saying 'liar'.

"I believe the saying is 'another one bites the dust'" Fred said as he and George walked by, speaking loud enough for the group to hear them.

"Right you are brother, when will berks learn to keep their mouths shut?" George mock asked.

"No matter" assured Fred as the two smiled. "More entertainment for us then".

The two sixth years walked past the seventh year Puffs and sixth year Claw, smirking at their dropped jaws and now slightly nervous expressions.

They stood there for a bit when they heard an impatient throat clearing from behind them.

"Are you going to be going in any time soon?" a girl asked and they turned to see Potter and his friends. It was Granger who asked the question making them realize they were blocking the doors.

"Nice bruise" the Slytherin girl, Vargas sniggered.

"We'd kind of like to get in to eat" Potter said when they still didn't move.

"Oh, right. Morning Harry, everyone" Cedric said scooting over.

"Morning" Ron said pleasantly before walking in to find a seat, Ginny and Neville followed. Luna held up Danny's hand and did a little twirl making her girlfriend smile before shooting a look at Cho for how she looked at the young Claw.

Hermione looked disdainfully at the boy on the ground having been told what earned the bruise.

"Morning Cedric" Harry responded politely.

"Here to steal more glory Potter" another boy sneered before looking around waiting for the hit. He smirked when one didn't come.

"I didn't steal anything" Harry said quietly.

"Which I've been telling them" Cedric said glaring at the boy.

"But it's obvious!" the boy persisted. "It doesn't matter what Professors Bedlam or Lupin say, and Black will stand by you seeing as you got him out of trouble. You're a cheat-".

Now he was cut off by an invisible punch.

Cedric didn't even bother trying to help him up.

"For your information" Hermione started in her I'm talking to an idiot voice. "Professor Black is Harry's godfather and he didn't get him out of trouble. He saw justice done because Professor Black was innocent and sent away by blind morons who couldn't see what was right in front of them, like yourself".

Harry was looking at her like she was the sun, stars, and moon all wrapped into one.

"You would do well to show not only him, but Professors Bedlam and Professor Lupin proper respect. And Harry did not put his name in the cup, despite evidence proving he couldn't have, he is not a liar."

She took Harry's hand and he automatically turned his palm to hold hers, something a now slightly disgruntled Cho caught.

She marched them to the open Great Hall doors, where almost the whole hall had been listening.

"Also" she said turning to look at the two boys on the ground. "You should get those fixed, there are huge spots on your foreheads. Did you know that?"

With that she walked into the hall with a laughing Harry in tow.

########################################################################################################

Ava was making sure that everything was ready for tomorrows class.

It was Sunday and she was in the DADA's supply closet when someone walked in behind her and shut and locked the door.

She raised a brow, not even bothering to turn around. "Did you need something Remus?" she asked playfully making him let out a deep noise.

"Can't a man just want to see his gorgeous mate?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing their bodies together.

"Of course, but you see me literally almost all day every day. It's a good thing we all like each other, or we'd be going mad by now" she joked.

"Hmmm I'm mad for you" he said and she chuckled as he kissed her neck.

"Someones feeling frisky, naughty naughty" she teased before her breath caught when his hands moved to her hips and gave a small squeeze.

"Want to see how naughty I can get?" he asked in her ear.

"Your accent just made that like ten times hotter" she said before spinning around and attaching their lips.

The closet wasn't very big, not that they were complaining seeing as they were already trying to mesh their bodies as close as possible.

Remus moved his lips down to her neck, biting and sucking.

He left a small mark on her neck, soothing it with his tongue as he continued to her shoulder. He moved her shirt, one hand scrunching up the bottom of her cream poet shirt before he pulled it off leaving her in tight faux leather pants, boots, and her white lacey bra.

"Remus" she moaned when he made it a point to leave a hickey on his mate mark on her shoulder.

With her own small growl, Ava pulled his large sweater up and over his head making sure to take his shirt with it.

As pay back, she leaned forward and bit and sucked at her own mark on him.

"Woman" he grunted, feeling her teeth and lips lightly nick at the scar making him twitch in his pants.

He kissed her again, swallowing her moan. He kissed his way down her body, licking between her breasts and lathering her nipples through the now wet material of her bra which he quickly reached back to get rid of.

He was on his knees now, head level with her breasts that her proceeded to kiss and worship making her moan and twist her hips trying to bring any friction to her now dripping core.

He looked up into her half lidded eyes, his own priming with lust as he took a hardened peak in his mouth and gave it a soft suck making her knees buckle.

His other hand played with her other breast before he switched and lavished it with his tongue, hand moving to the one that he had just been paying attention to.

"You're a fucking tease, you know that?" she gushed out and he laughed against her.

"I've heard that once or twice" he admitted, kisses moving down her chest now to her stomach. He blew on her belly button lightly making her laugh.

"I'm sure from Sirius" she said and he nodded. "Someday we'll have to team up and get you back for all the torture".

"Don't you two do that now" he smiled up at her and she laughed. Biting her lip as he used his mouth to unzip her pants.

"You like it" she told him, getting a sound of agreement in reply.

"Aw, so is this your revenge then?" she asked, ending in a gasp as he moved her pants down and removing them with her boots.

His only reply was to bite his lip and raise his brow making her make a noise somewhere between a moan and a laugh.

"Don't you think you're overdressed there Babe?" she asked as he kissed her hips, slowly pulling the straps of her underwear down at teasing pace.

"We'll get to me later Love" he told her. "Right now, I want to taste you".

"Hmm Gods Remus" she moaned as his breath ghosted over her now exposed core.

"You smell so sweet Love" he told her, "Taste even better" he said before leaning forward and taking a swipe of her with his tongue making her nerve endings come to life.

He lifted her leg and placed it over his shoulder before leaning forward and begin eating her out. Only the sounds of her pleading and him against her could be heard around the small area.

"Oh, right there Babe. Oh, Remus, Moony. It feels so fucking good" she cried out as he doubled his efforts.

Now he moved her other leg so he and the wall were supporting her fully.

His tongue dipped deep inside of her before varying between quickly moving to her clit to make her shriek, and slowly running up her slit to twirl around her nub making her cry out and try to push tighter against his face.

He knew she was close to the edge when she wrapped her fingers in his hair and began whimpering.

"Please Remus, so close" she said head thrown back.

He moved all of his attention onto her clit, sucking and nibbling on it as one of his hands sneaked down, still keeping her on his shoulders, and slipping a finger in and crooking it towards himself hitting a special spot inside of her.

That, mixed with him sucking harder on her, sent her over the edge and she screamed out as her juices coated his face.

He gave her a second to rest before putting her now wobbly legs down and kissing his way back up to her mouth.

She kissed him with renewed vigor before it was her turn to drop to her knees.

"These need to go" she said yanking his slacks and pants down and off with his shoes. "Fuck, you're so hard" she said taking him in her hand making his hips jerk.

She had planned on teasing him, but now she didn't have the patience.

She placed him in her mouth as she took in much of him as possible making him groan and bite his lip. Her hands went to whatever she couldn't fit in her mouth and he watched her.

Both of their green, and now amber tinted eyes connecting.

"Hmmm, that's it Love. You look so good down there, with my cock in your mouth" he told her and she moaned around him making his spine tingle.

She began bobbing her head, swirling her tongue around his shaft and head wanting to bring him as much pleasure as he brought her.

"Fuck, just like that. Naughty minx" he breathed.

She picked up speed before suddenly he pulled her up into a bruising kiss.

"Don't want to cum in your mouth Love, not this time" he explained as he turned her and placed her hands on the wall. She arched her back sending her rear towards him, placing her over heated face against the cold stone of the wall.

Not a second later and he was pushing his large length inside of her making both of them call out.

"So tight Love" he panted.

"So big" she shot back.

"After this, we're going to find Sirius and I'm going to ravish you both" he told her pulling back and slamming all the way in before she could respond.

"Fucking MINE" he growled as his voice deepened. He humped her like a man possessed making her match his inhuman rhythm and beg for more.

"Yours, fucking yours" she told him, she was sure she was drooling as he seemed to somehow speed up his thrusts even more.

She pushed back making sure he went as deep into her as possible. His hands held tightly onto her hips, they both knew there would be bruises later but she didn't care and he would help her put a soothing paste on them later.

Remus threw his head back as he felt her squeeze him tighter.

He loved the feeling of being inside of her with her warm walls surrounding him. The only way it could be any better was if Sirius was there with them, but he planned on that happening soon anyway.

He loved when they were all together, but he also treasured the times that he got to spend with one of them one on one.

He watched as she tossed her head back again, long hair falling over her shoulder and her pale back. Her ass bouncing as he slammed into her and her cries for him to take her.

He leaned forward, his damp chest now on her back never stopping in his thrusts as she turned her head and their mouths connected.

He panted into her ear, hot breath fanning over her and his voice deep as the alpha Moony came close to the surface as his human and him mated with their female.

Ava felt her wolf, who the men were still thinking up a name for, relish in the attention from her alpha and helped her to push back harder.

"Cum mate, cum all over my cock. Scream my name so everyone knows who you belong too" he demanded in a gravelly voice.

Ava felt that coil in her stomach tighten painfully at his words.

"Moony" she moaned baring her neck which he took a nip at.

"Cum!"

With a scream she felt the coil snap sending her into an intense orgasam. She became so tight it was almost hard for Remus to keep thrusting.

"REEEEEMUSSSS" she screamed out and both man and beast roared their completion as they held on and came deep inside of their mate.

They collapsed onto the ground, sweaty and out of breath as their bodies tried to calm down.

The wolves backed off a little, but didn't go far. They had another mate to please, and they planned on that happening first thing once their humans caught their breaths.

 **A/N:** What did you guys think? Does anyone have an idea about who Barty Crouch is? Did you guys like how I finally included Peeves, and the other ghosts? I like the idea of Hermione mentioning those two dumbasses bruises in the same tone as she did in the first book and movie when telling Ron he had dirt on his nose. (Well, it made me laugh). Somethings (like the horcruxs) seem like they'd be easy to get now but 1) they don't know all the enchantments that could be around them or how to get the sword to destroy them yet. 2) I will explain why they have to wait (and let old Voldy be brought back). I promise I have a plan and it will make sense. Next chapter has; more focus on Severus and Eva, animal transformations and huge steps with magic, how the students react to Harry, Rita, the first task, and much more! Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	19. Chapter 19

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may definitely seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who review, favorited, and followed. You guys rock!** Soooooo, I know that I said that the first task will be in this chapter but school and work happened. Short story, had to make this a split chapter again, but I swear Harry's first meeting with Skeeter and the dragons are in the next chapter. I just have to take a mid-term. So don't be mad, I'm already working on part two and it will be up sooner than this one was, promise! Also, Severus may seem a bit too out of character but don't worry. I have a plan you guys, I swear (I just hope it works). Enjoy.

Chapter 19: The First Task. (Part 1)

"Tell me how you accomplished this again?" Eva asked as Daniela and Ava helped doll her up for her 'date'.

"I just told him you wanted to see him" Daniela told her for what felt like the hundredth time. "You should have seen him today" she giggled.

"I did. I sat next to him during breakfast and lunch, remember?" she asked sarcastically.

"And you should have heard how he asked her about the date" Ava chuckled.

"I doubt it's actually a date" Eva tried to tell them, despite the fluttering in her stomach.

"Oh, hush you" Daniela told her. "How did he bring it up?" she asked Ava who smirked.

 _Eva sat down for breakfast in her usual seat. She felt like someone was looking at her and was surprised when she looked up and locked eyes with Severus._

 _"Ms. Bedlam" he said._

 _"Severus" she responded, waiting for the usual scowl at his given name. However, it never came._

 _"Eva" he said surprising her so much she almost choked on her spit. "Ms. Vargas informed me that you wanted to speak and have dinner in your home tonight…with me" he said._

 _He cleared his throat and looked down, if she didn't know better she would have thought he sounded nervous._

 _"Is that correct?" he asked, face once more blank._

 _But she saw his eyes, there was a certain spark in them that made her smile._

 _"Yes, I would like that very much" she told him._

 _"Right, well then" he said looking around almost lost. It seemed he hadn't held out much hope for the proposition to actually be true._

 _He saw Black and Lupin looking at him with wide eyes, but before they could ruin his mood, Ava grabbed his attention._

 _She was urging him to answer in the positive by nodding her head quickly and making big hand gestures._

 _This surprised him seeing as he knew she wasn't particularly fond of him, he didn't think she'd want him courting her sister._

 _Then he held in a blush when he realized he skipped straight to thinking of courting Eva._

 _"In that case, would it be alright with you if we met by the Willow before dinner?" he finally asked._

 _He took a sip of his juice to give his hands something to do. He felt so jittery._

 _"That sounds perfect" she beamed at him._

 _"Good then" he said smiling before quickly looking down at his plate._

 _The two kept stealing glances at each other while Ava made sure Sirius, and even Remus, didn't say anything to ruin the moment._

"It is so a date!" Daniela squealed excitedly.

"…Ok, it's a date!" Eva squealed back and they laughed.

"A date she'll be late to if she doesn't go now" Ava pointed out. She blinked at the spot Eva had been realizing that she had run out.

"I'm surprised she didn't leave a cloud in the shape of a girl" Ava said and Daniela burst out laughing.

########################################################################################################

Ron was relaxing in the common room, playing chess against himself.

Harry was spending time with Sirius and Remus. Hermione was in the library with Luna. Fred and George were with their girlfriends and Danny was with the Ava and Eva. Neville and Ginny were off doing something, which still made him grumble under his breath slightly.

He knew Neville was a great guy who would respect his sister, but he was an older brother. It was his job to at least be disgruntled at the idea of his sister dating.

"Hey Ron" Seamus said as he and Dean sat on the couch near him.

He nodded his head still concentrated on the game.

"Has Harry told you how he did it?" the Irish boy asked before his friend tried to hush him.

"Hmm? How he did what?" Ron asked distractedly.

"Nothing, leave it Seamus. Do you know what the surprise is the Professors were talking about in DADA?" Dean asked trying to change the subject.

"What? If anyone would know it'd be him. Or did he not even tell his best mate?" Seamus asked with an eye roll.

That got Ron's attention.

"What are you on about?" Ron asked sitting up slowly.

"I keep telling him to drop it, we all know Harry" Dean said but Seamus shook his head.

"Stuff is always happening to him; you have to think that he likes the attention" he said not noticing Ron's face begin to take on color.

Dean did and opened his mouth to warn his friend but Seamus kept going.

"I mean, that bloke is always dragging danger here. I like the guy, but he's not really normal, is he?"

Dean's mouth snapped shut and he scooted away making it clear he washed his hands of the situation.

"What did you just say?" Ron asked the oblivious boy through clenched teeth.

"Harry, he's not really normal is he? So, did he tell you how he did it?"

By now, most of the other lions were listening in.

"Harry didn't put his name in the goblet" Ron snapped, voice ringing out through the common room. "Someone else did".

"Right, someone just happened to put Harry in the spotlight again" Seamus snorted before he noticed the death glare Ron was sending him.

"How many times has Harry saved this whole school?" Ron suddenly asked and Seamus looked confused while others mumbled looking around.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Ron gave a humorless chuckle.

"Is it so easy for everyone to forget just what Harry has done to keep this school and all of us safe? Things he should never had had to do in the first place?"

No one answered, just looked at him.

"Ok" he said nodding to himself and standing.

"First year, you know what he did? He faced V-Voldemort! That's right" he said when people reacted to the name. "He faced him and made sure he didn't get the Philosophers stone facing the crazy evil bastard who killed his parents".

Now people were watching the red head entranced as he laid everything out in the open.

He spoke with a strong tone of voice, calm yet stern, something they had never heard from the fourteen-year-old before.

"Second year, the year when everyone thought that he was the heir of Slytherin because he could talk to snakes. So bloody what? Some dark wizards can do it so it must be bad?" he asked rhetorically.

"Dark wizards eat and sleep too. Is that an evil trait now!?" the enraged boy spat at them.

"Even with everyone shunning him and thinking he was out for muggleborns, EVEN THOUGH HIS OWN MOTHER AND ONE OF HIS BEST FRIENDS IS A MUGGLEBORN!" he yelled that last bit before continuing.

"Even then, you whispered about him and started rumors. Doubted him! He still went with me, down to the Chamber of bloody Secrets with that useless twit Lockhart to help save my sister because no one else would".

He was breathing heavily now, filled with pain and anger on his best mate's behalf.

"He killed a fully grown basilisk, that's right I said basilisk as in giant arse snake" he told them at their wide eyed looks.

"He faced another form of Voldemort, made from dark magic, and almost died. Faux saved him and then Harry even helped free an abused house elf because he knew it was wrong and did something about it."

He glared even harder now. "Like what Hermione was trying to do with S.P.E.W, yet you…and even me, we only laughed. We laughed! They saw that it was wrong but we just accepted it, not them. But you mock her until you need her too, don't you? I made that mistake before too, but never again."

"She's going to change the world" he partially whispered.

"Last year, we found out that his godfather had been framed and sent to Azkaban. The real man who betrayed his parents got away, again!"

He looked around the quiet room.

"He has had so many things, so many people taken from him. This is the place where he finally felt accepted and now everyone is trying to take that from him. You all _know_ what Harry is like."

He looked at Seamus.

"He doesn't talk much in public. He hates his fame. He just wants to be normal, but yet again, someone decided that that wasn't part of the plan."

His voice lowered slightly, but everyone still heard him.

"Someone is trying to hurt my best mate. One of the best blokes I know, and I won't stand for it. And I won't stand for your petty attitudes. I will always stand with Harry."

"I'll never turn my back on him" Ron said mainly to himself. 'Not this time, ever' he thought.

"So if any of you have any more ideas about him being a cheater or glory seeker, you can shove off. He's my best mate, so is Mione, and I'm proud to say that".

"I'm proud too" said a quiet voice and everyone turned to see Harry and Hermione standing in the doorway with Ginny.

Ron looked the most surprised out of everyone.

"You forgot to mention that you helped, both of you" Harry said motioning to Ron and Hermione. "I couldn't have done it without you two. I don't think I ever could."

"We told you that you were a great wizard Harry" Hermione said with slightly misty eyes. She was very proud of her loud and brash red headed friend.

"You both are" she told them.

Everyone almost felt like they were intruding on a personal moment between friends. Ginny simply smiled softly, she couldn't wait to tell her brothers and father what Ron had said.

She didn't think she had ever been as proud to be his sister as she was in that moment.

Harry was almost overwhelmed. He didn't particularly like everyone's eyes on them, but he didn't care right now.

This was his best mate, the closest thing he could ever have to a brother. The brave, fun, outgoing, and amazing boy he knew.

The Ron Weasley he always knew that would be by his side, even if Harry was afraid for his safety. He was happy that everyone else now saw the red head as he did.

"I'd follow you anywhere" Ron said smiling. He had Harry locked eyes and he knew that the raven haired boy understood what he was talking about.

"I'll always need you there. Both of you" Harry added to Hermione who smiled at them.

"I think Hogwarts owes a lot to the Golden Trio" Dean joked, but the look on his face told them that he believed it.

"You bet your arse they do" Ginny smiled.

"Well" Hermione said as she tried to blink back tears, though Harry and Ron saw as the red head walked over to them and gently bumped their shoulders.

Ginny patted his shoulder and he shot her a smile.

"We should go study" Hermione continued and Harry chuckled.

Leave it to Hermione to help break such a heavy moment with homework.

Ginny giggled at her friend and Ron rolled his eyes, though it was more in a light teasing manner.

Hermione pretended to huff before she laughed and practically dragged them away to 'their' table.

Paying no mind to the students still watching, seeing them all in a new light.

########################################################################################################

Sirius sighed as he signed some family papers. He had just reinstated Andromeda into the Black family while kicking out Bella and sending a notice to Narcissa stating that he would need to meet with her soon.

It also stated that if he found a dark mark on her arm, she would be kicked out with Bella.

He made sure to go through his family papers and he found something very interesting. It seemed that Lucius had taken it upon himself to dip into the Black family vault while the last Black was locked away.

Now that he was out, he planned on getting every knut back.

He didn't think Lucius would be too happy when he found out that the goblins had already began taking it out of his vault.

A small owl flew in and he took the note, knowing that this was the owl that Moody used.

The ex-auror was trying to research ways to destroy a horcrux, especially ones that were in living vessels.

He sighed at the letter, Moody wanted him to get some books from the Black library.

He looked up further on his desk and smiled at the framed photos.

There was one of him, Harry and Remus. One of him and his lovers. One of the twins and the kids, and one of James, Lilly, Sirius, him, and James' parents the summer after seventh year.

He gently picked up the one of his godson and brother in all but blood. James' parents, his parents, the only ones who cared for him.

"He's in for a rough time Jamie" Sirius said. "But he's not alone. I'll never leave him again, I'll make you and Lily Flower proud."

He thought of the plan they had figured out for Harry. Mainly Moody, who seemed to be the only one who hadn't been ready to rush in to attack Voldemort with no plan of action.

Sirius guessed losing a few limbs would teach someone patience.

Moody pointed out that it would be better for them to allow Voldemort to get a new body, though they had already ensured it wouldn't be a top notch body.

That way they would know where he was, and possibly get Fudge out of office sooner with someone competent taking his place.

Also, it would help other obstacles into place. He was sure that Voldemort wouldn't give up on his plan if they scared him away. He would just come up with another plan leaving them blind.

It was better to stick towards the path they knew so they had a higher chance to manipulate it in their favor.

There were other reasons, many others, but after a few hours of him explaining mixed in with many bouts of him shouting constant vigilance, they agreed.

Though that didn't mean they liked Harry still having to be around the psychopath.

They'd be hiding in wait this time though. They could catch the rat when Voldemort was busy, maybe even the snake and some death eaters.

Sirius sighed again, filled with worry.

"He'll be alright you know" a voice said and he looked up to see Daniela walking in. She smiled and sat down on a plush chair. "We'll protect him".

"I know; it's just the plan seems so risky".

She nodded, "True, but this is all risky. I'm not too fond of the plan either, but I think Moody is right. We'll know most of Voldemort's targets, and with him where we know he will be, we can collect all of the items."

"I just wish Harry didn't have to let that traitor cut him" Sirius said and Daniela made a thinking voice.

"Well…" she said as she began to form a plan. "He may not have to".

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not sure yet, give me a little while and I'll tell you" she told him and he nodded.

"The first task is coming up soon" Sirius said quietly and Danny nodded.

"He'll be fine" she repeated.

"What if something changed this time?" he asked, worry for the boy he loved as his own shown clearly on his face.

"He's been training; he'll do great. Plus, Charlie will be by him" she said softly before smirking. "Besides" she teased, "I can't really see you or the twins just sitting idle as a dragon chased him. If anything, you'd chase the dragon".

Sirius laughed, but he had to agree. He would definitely be serving up some dragon steak if the large reptile got too wild around Harry.

########################################################################################################

"You look very nice" Eva smiled at Severus as she opened the front door for him. She appreciated the fact that it appeared like he had dressed up for the occasion.

His was in a deep green, almost black robe with black pants and a white shirt underneath. He actually pulled his hair into a low pony tail held together by a leather strap.

"You look lovely as well" he told her in his deep voice.

She was in a royal blue dress that hugged her chest and waist but puffed out at the hips until it stopped at her knees.

She had on matching heels and put her hair up in a loose bun at her neck and soft makeup.

"Thank you" she smiled as she led him to the dinning room. "I hope you like roast beef" she said and he pulled out her chair for her, taking the seat right to her left.

Severus opened his mouth, unsure how to act. He had never actually been on a date.

"Anything you make is delicious, I'm sure" he said and was rewarded with a blush and smile.

As she served him dinner Eva bit her lip, not noticing his intense gaze as his eyes captured the action.

"Did you have a good day?" she asked snapping him back to reality.

"It was…acceptable" he told her. "I did find myself looking forward to this."

"So did I, I miss talking to you" she confided and was rewarded with a small genuine, albeit a tad hesitant, smile.

"You should smile more often" she told him softly.

Severus quickly looked down. "I've been told that my teeth are not something that people enjoy seeing" he told her. "Besides, I wouldn't want to scare the Gryffindors now would I" he ended with a small tease.

She smiled, "Whoever told you that didn't know what they were talking about. I happen to like your smile" she told him.

"I'm afraid I don't do it very often" he told her honestly. "I don't find many reasons to".

"We'll just have to change that, won't we?" she said confidently.

"I believe you already are" he responded lowly.

########################################################################################################

The next day found Harry rushing back to his dorm room. He had forgotten his potions book and sent the others on ahead, though they had offered to go with him.

He was crossing the court yard, ignoring the whispers and sniggers sent his way.

As Harry approached an archway, two older Hufflepuff students blocked his way.

"Read the badge Potter" the girl sneered and his eyes went to the pin on her robes. It was a picture of his face with the words 'Potter Stinks' before it looked like he melted.

"I need to pass" he said through his teeth, they continued to stand in his way.

"He said move, and that's ten points from Hufflepuff each" came a voice and they turned to see Eva with Moody standing just a little away.

The two students paled before rushing off.

Harry nodded to the adults before turning to walk across the courtyard.

"Hey Potter" came the voice of Malfoy making him internally groan. He looked and saw the blonde perched in the tree looking at him eagerly.

He had to wonder how long the Slytherin had been there waiting for him.

"Like the pins?" he and his posse snickered. Harry realized who was behind them now.

"Potter stinks? It does sound like something you would think of. Unoriginal and simple. But you should be proud, I'm sure even that strained that bigoted pea you call a brain" he said crossing his arms getting fed up.

Draco's eyes narrowed and he jumped down.

"My father and I have a bet you see; I don't think you'll last ten minutes in this tournament. Him, he doesn't think you'll last five" he laughed.

"I could care less what you or your father think Malfoy! He's vile and evil, and you're pathetic" he spat before spinning around.

"Why you-!" Draco snapped enraged pulling out his wand.

"Not on my watch laddie!" shouted Moody and suddenly there was a white ferret where Malfoy once was.

Harry laughed with Eva as Moody levitated the animal up and into Goyal's pants, though the green haired woman did stop the older man when he went to bounce the boy turned animal.

She thought him being banged against the ground was perhaps a step too far.

"Alistair, Eva, what is happening here" Minerva asked in her Scottish accent as she walked in on the scene. Potter smiling with children laughing in the back ground and Eva taking a ferret away from a slightly disappointed looking Moody.

"Stopping an attack Minerva" Eva told her pleasantly.

"Teaching" Moody grunted out at the same time.

"Is- is that a student?" the older woman asked in disbelief.

"Technically it's a ferret" Moody told her while Eva simply petted its head, surprised at the slight happy squeak from it.

Before Minerva could tell her too, since she was busy yelling at them both, Eva turned him back into Draco whose hair was now disheveled and he blushed seeing as his more primal brain had actually enjoyed her scratches and pets.

"When my father hears about this-" he began once he got his steam back, but Moody cut him off.

"You're father? There are stories I could tell you about your father that would curl even your greasy hair boy!" he yelled scaring the group off before Minerva started in on him again.

He sighed and looked up only to start when he noticed Eva and Harry inching away from the angry lioness.

'Traitors' he mouthed at them and Eva took that as the cue to grab Harry and run.

They laughed when they were further enough away. "I'll owe him one later" she told him giggling again.

"So, how did your date go?" Harry asked slyly and she sent him a look though the silly grin couldn't be wiped off of her face.

"Very well thank you. He's asked me out again, after your task tomorrow" she said and rubbed his back at the mention of the first task.

"That's good, I hope he treats you well".

"He does, but I'm sure you and Ava will jump him the first time he steps out of line" she chuckled, it only grew when Harry nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry about the badges" she said and he shrugged. "They're childish and just plain stupid. I wish I could have them taken away".

"Why can't you?" he asked curiously.

"Dumbledore" she rolled her eyes and Harry sighed. He really shouldn't feel surprised. "He says that the students and staff are allowed to express themselves. Since he didn't say anything about mine and Ava's appearances, he says he can't condone the students now."

"But they're doing it just to spite me, you don't hurt anyone" Harry said glaring at the ground as Eva put an arm around him.

"I know. It's bull, that's for sure. When we pointed out that this was different, he said that you had to learn to brush other's words off and yada yada yada. You should have seen Remus and Sirius, they practically had steam coming out of their ears" she told him.

Harry laughed, that sounded like his uncles.

"So, did Hagrid show you the dragons?" she asked and he nodded.

"Charlie spoke to me after, he didn't look very happy. He said he had tried to get different dragons, more docile ones but had practically had his boss laugh in his face" Harry told her.

She nodded, "We guessed as much. At least you have a plan, and a backup plan. It'll be ok. Ted thinks that we have a chance to take this to court and even earn your emancipation. I didn't know if you wanted that, or to have Sirius adopt you, or have joint custody between me and Sirius."

"That last one sounds good" he told her shyly and she smiled at him.

"Good, I think people need to get into the hang of calling you Potter-Bedlam-Black then" she joked and he snorted.

"Catchy" he said.

"I thought so" she laughed. "By the way" she said as they came up to the dorms. "I wouldn't worry too much about the pins. Sometimes things change, karma and bad vibes coming back and all that" she said with a smirk.

A smirk he could now recognize.

"What did you guys do?" he asked as a smile started to spread on his face.

"What do you mean" she asked with mock confusion.

"Well, when you smirk like that either you and Ava did something, usually with Danny's help. Or Remus and Sirius did something, or Merlin forbid, all of you worked together. So which was it?" he asked crossing his arms smiling.

"Well, you just know all our tricks don't you" she sighed acting like she was defeated. "Guess you'll just have to wait and see" she popped his nose.

"Let's just say, you'll have something to cheer you up tomorrow morning."

With that said, she winked and walked off leaving a grinning Harry behind. Suddenly, he felt that at least now he had one good thing to look forward to tomorrow.

########################################################################################################

"Just plain stupid- doesn't even pay attention. Only caring about those dumbass badges" Ava was muttering in the staff room.

Remus and Sirius were grading papers, sitting with her. On the other side of their table was Eva and Severus. The girls were happy that the men were being civil to each other.

"Are you speaking about the badges that have to do with Potter?" Severus asked and Ava made a sound in the positive, barely looking up from her angry scribbles on the paper.

"Yes, it seems that they have spread around the school quickly" Remus told him.

"Like a plague" Sirius muttered angrily as he crossed something out on a student's homework.

"Yes, it has affected my classes as well" he told them and the three looked at him in surprise while Eva smiled at him.

Usually when he sat with them, he only spoke to Eva only speaking to them when he had to. It seemed now that he was attempting to speak to them on his own and get along with them.

Showed how much he wanted to make Eva happy.

Especially since their date had gone so well, even ending the night with her kissing his cheek. He swore he could still feel her lips on his skin.

If making the woman who he was coming to care deeply for meant talking to Black and Lupin in a somewhat friendly manner, then he would try.

He hadn't felt this way in a very long time, he found he didn't want to ruin his chances.

Even though Severus knew that in the future there may be a time when his loyalties would be questioned and everything could crumble down, still he wanted something good to hold onto.

Something being Eva.

He had woken up that morning feeling that this was something he had to do, something that needed to happen. He even hoped to believe that Lily, one of the only other women he had ever loved, would approve.

He still had conflicting feelings about all of it, knowing the dangers of spying and of a broken heart.

But when he looked at Eva, he couldn't deny the desperate want to try.

"I don't see why they can't all just calm the fuck down" Ava huffed. "And look at this shit" she snorted. "'What would you do if you were cornered and attacked in an alley way.' His answer, 'No one would dare corner a Malfoy, my father would hear about it'".

Sirius and Eva laughed while Remus shook his head, but it was Severus that surprised them.

"Yes, it seems that Lucius has unfortunately passed on his ability to be a boisterous pompous peacock to his son. Not to mention his hair care kit".

They blinked at him for a minute making him shift in his seat before bursting out laughing.

"Oh my Gods, that is the best thing I have heard all day" Ava laughed.

"That sums up Malfoy alright" Sirius laughed leaning into her side.

"I don't think I'll be able to look at him and not laugh from now on" Remus told them.

"So, did we decide on what we were going to do with the badges?" Eva asked and they started to calm down.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked and they all shared smirks.

"Well…I think you can be trusted" Ava joked as Eva pushed her shoulder. Remus nodded, as did Sirius after a minute much to Severus' surprise.

"You know how Dumbledore said that we couldn't take away points or hand out detentions for the pins bashing Harry?" Eva asked and he nodded slowly.

Albus was still his friend and a man he looked up to, though lately he had listened to a few passing comments made by Eva. Even he couldn't explain some of the things the man did that seemed to hurt rather than help.

It was a touchy subject for him.

"Well, we decided that we'd make a few badges of our own. You know, to show our support of Harry" Ava said.

"Though we know you aren't too fond of the boy, we understand that bullying is wrong" Remus said lowly and Sirius nodded.

Severus merely looked at them for a moment. It was like his brain was having trouble processing what they just said.

Of course he knew that Remus and even Sirius had apologized to him, though he was sure that Black's was forced.

Also it was true, he didn't like Harry. Though he would admit to himself and himself alone that it was only because of how like his father the boy looked, besides those green eyes of course.

However, Eva swore up and down that the boy was actually usually quite timid and sweet. Not to mention what he had read about his upbringing, and to be truthful he hadn't been that surprised.

Angry, but not surprised.

He remembered Petunia all too well.

This was all so new to him. Besides these emotions and developments there was also the possibility that the dark lord would return and he would have to go back to spying.

It was unwise for him to be seen being anything even remotely kind to Potter.

"Of course, we understand the position that would put you in" Eva tried to tell him. She couldn't tell him that they knew where his true loyalties lied, even though she wished she could.

She hoped that maybe one day that would change, but for now they it was too risky.

Instead she made it sound like he couldn't help because of his relationship with Albus.

"You could be a silent partner" Sirius said, again surprising them all.

He too was trying to make an effort for his new family's sake.

"No one but us would know, it could be fun. Plus, you could help us think up slogans…you were always brilliant". He looked a little ill admitting that last bit, but he was being genuine.

"What were you thinking for these pins?" Severus asked after several minutes and the others smiled.

"Oh, just something that would probably put a few noses out of joint so we could make a point and have a laugh" Remus told him as the twins bit their lips in hope.

"So…Severus" Sirius said catching his attention since that was the first time he had ever said his first name without any malice. "Are you in?"

 **A/N: HAHA!** Sorry guys, lil cliff hanger. Mean, I know. I think part two will be up later tomorrow or late Monday (after work). Also I was wondering something. I plan to do the Lost Boys next, should I do another Lost Boys one after that with a different oc and then the Breakfast Club, Phantom, and TMNT? Or should I do those ones first then take a small break from the twins to do other stories? Just wondering what you guys think. Next chapter; Rita, kisses, dragons, transformations, and more. Ask, suggest, or review if you want. Until next time, have a great day.


	20. Chapter 20

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may definitely seem like that at times. **Big thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You guys rock!** **Blueviolets2436:** I'm so glad you like it. And yes, Severus is coming around but they still have major mountains to climb. **Str81994:** Thank you so much and I'm glad you're looking forward to it, so am I. And don't worry, your English is fine. **Ash B Bramble** : Thank you so much. Yes, there will be romance and even lemons in the TMNT one because I'm trash. In stories with the twins, they will always be from our world and somehow find themselves now a part of these stories with only a few physical things changing (like hair color and tats). For pairings I'm thinking of each sister with two turtles (spoiler like what I'm going to do with the Lost Boys one) but having trouble trying to match who with who. And thank you, I think the midterm went ok. **Sillygabby:** Thank you so much, and Ron's speech made me tear up too. So glad it got to you, I want to have his character really grow, they all will grow. The Breakfast Club will have the girls knowing it's a movie and it will be done after my Lost Boys one. I've put a list of how I'm doing story order at the end of this chapter. Also just to clear this up, Harry is technically Eva's son even though her and Sirius have joint custody. He'd be seen by the law as more of an uncle while she'd be seen as a mother. I know it's weird, just go with it! Enjoy.

Chapter 20: The First Task. (Part 2)

The Golden Trio, Neville, and Daniela were sitting in Potions class.

Snape seemed calm today and hadn't even called out Harry or Neville once, something that both eased the boys while also putting them on edge.

There was a knock on the door and Harry's fan Collin Creevey came in.

"Hello Professor" he said beaming like usual. "Dumbledore asked for Harry for Champion business" he said.

"Alright" Severus finally drawled. "Leave your things Potter, you can finish the antidote when you return" he told them with his usual blank face.

"He has to take his things sir, he won't be coming back" Collin said, now biting his lip at having to contradict his most feared professor.

Snape's nostrils flared slightly as he tried to take a calming breath, the lip twitch hinting that it wasn't helping much.

Harry really hoped it had more to do with Snape's annoyance over his class being interrupted and not Harry himself.

"Go Potter, and I want a twelve-inch parchment about the use of the antidote you were _supposed_ to make today by tomorrow".

Harry took that opportunity to grab his things and follow the younger student.

"Is it the wand weighing?" Harry asked and Collin's eyes lit up more than Dobby's as he spoke to his ideal.

"Yes, and the Daily Prophet is there too" he told him happily.

Harry nodded and gave him a closed mouth smile as they reached the room. Opening the door revealed the other three champions, Ollivander, Ludo Bagman, and a short squatty blonde woman with slick red lips and sharp glasses that he guessed was Skeeter and her photographer.

"Aw, the last champion" Ludo clapped happily as Harry joined the others.

Ollivander began going over the wands, revealing that Fleur was indeed part Veela. When he went over Harry's the man still gave him a chill but he was glad he didn't mention the fact that Voldemort and he shared wand cores.

"Now" Rita said with a gleam in her eye, as her gaze was locked on Harry. "Interviews. I'm Rita Skeeter, but you all already knew that. No, it's you that we want to get to know. My readers want to know what lays behind those rosy cheeks."

She lightly slapped Fleur's face making the blonde wince then glare slightly.

"What secrets are held in those soft curls" she continued running her hand through Cedric's hair making him look uncomfortable.

"What courage lies in these strong bodies" she said batting her lashes at Krum who simply stared back.

"My readers and I are dying to know" she laughed lightly. "Now, who's first" she asked though none of them spoke up.

She smirked and Harry gulped, "Might as well start with the youngest" she said taking a hold of his arm.

The door burst open and in walked Ava and Eva who looked at Skeeter with crossed arms.

"Why, may we ask, are you trying to drag Harry to a closet?" Eva asked.

"He's a bit young for you wouldn't you say?" Ava added.

"I'm Rita Skeeter" the woman said attempting to stand taller. "I'm going to interview him."

"Well, then I'm sure you won't mind doing it here in front of everyone" the said.

"I'd prefer it to be private" she tried but they simply snorted making her lips tighten.

"You want to make it private? A conversation that you plan on printing and showing the world?" Ava asked.

"Doesn't really make sense does it?" Eva added.

"Not like you could really do any damage to us, now is there" they added lowly with smirks and she knew that they knew.

They knew about the contract. They knew she tried to break it, repeatedly. They knew that she still couldn't figure out how to break it and ended up having to write stories that made them look good and were only based on fact.

They were taunting her with it.

And from the smirks on their faces as they had a relieved Harry move over to them, they knew she knew.

########################################################################################################

Harry was on his way to bed with his friends when he noticed Cedric and his group. He took a deep breath and told the others to go ahead.

"We'll wait for you" Hermione told him and he smiled before approaching the handsome seventh year.

"Hey read the badges Potter" some boy snickered before a red headed girl smacked the back of his head.

"Hey Harry" Cedric said kindly.

"Cedric" Harry greeted. "I was wondering if I could talk to you, in private" he said and the other boy nodded waving off his friends.

"What did you need?" he asked.

"The first task is dragons. I didn't know if you knew already or not, but I know that the other two did. Thought it was only fair you did too" he said scratching the back of his neck.

Cedric's eyes widened and he paled slightly.

"Are you sure?" he asked swallowing hard.

"Yes" Harry told him. "Just thought you ought to know. Sorry I couldn't tell you sooner".

"No, no it's fine. Really, thank you for telling me. Um, good luck tomorrow" he told the younger boy trying to smile.

Harry gave him a hesitant smile back.

"You too" he said before walking off to his friends. Both boys' thoughts now occupied with the seemingly impossible task the next day.

########################################################################################################

The twins, Remus, Sirius, and Severus leaned over the table in the twin's study at the shack.

"That one will definitely get us in trouble" Eva was telling her twin.

"Also I don't quite care for you attacking my godson" Severus said with a raised brow, though he did hold a small smirk.

Ava playfully rolled her eyes as her mates snickered.

"It's only fair that we at least start with him, the pins were his idea" she explained. "We can get the others later" she tried to sway them.

"But what about the Hufflepuffs that aren't listening to Diggory and still wearing the pins and hassling Harry?" Remus asked.

"Well, we had Dobby count how many students are wearing the pins, what houses, and names. So maybe we should start _there_ , and then if certain individuals persist we'll change it again" Eva suggested and Severus immediately backed her up.

To the surprise of no one.

"I still think my idea was best" Sirius pouted and the others rolled their eyes.

"Not only would it get us fired, but I am more than certain it would see us all back in a courtroom. I'm not sure about you Paddy, but I've had enough of those for a while" Remus said shooting Sirius a look.

"But Moony-" he whined.

It was actually Severus who cracked first. "Black, we'll use your idea- no matter the fact that it had nothing to do with the pins- if this doesn't work" he told him and Sirius smiled smugly.

"Wow Severus" Remus said and the black robed man noticed their shocked faces making him scowl a bit.

"It was the only way to silence his insufferable whining" he insisted but by the twins' grins and Remus trying to cover his up, he didn't think they believed him.

"I can't wait to see these in class" Ava said happily. Suddenly her eyes lit up, "Maybe if we're lucky we'll even get to take points from them this time" she clapped.

Now Severus' eyes lit up as well.

"I swear" Eva said as Remus chuckled and Sirius shook his head at the two. "Punishing people is like a pass time for you two."

"Only the stupid ones" the two defended at the same time before looking at each other.

Remus laughed louder while Sirius began muttering about his girlfriend having things in common with his 'ex'-school yard enemy, then went on to make a list of reasons why he loved her.

"It's ok if you and Severus share some interest Kitten" he said dramatically holding her hand. "I love you anyway and not even this can change that".

Ava shook her head looking up. Leave it to Sirius to talk as if she committed a crime and he was willing to look past if for their love.

Severus rolled his eyes again as Eva and Remus were over come with laughter.

"Why me?" Ava and Severus asked before realizing what happened and slamming their heads on the table.

Now even Sirius couldn't help but laugh as the other two almost passed out from lack of oxygen.

########################################################################################################

Harry stared blankly at his breakfast, Hermione not doing much better. Even Ron seemed to be having trouble eating his food.

It was the morning of the first task.

The day he was to face a dragon.

He felt hands squeeze his shoulders. He looked up and saw the twins with Remus and Sirius.

"You'll do great Harry" the twins told him.

"They're right, and we'll be watching the whole time Prongslet" Sirius assured him. Remus smiled down at him.

"Sirius is about ready to jump in and do the task himself. And we'll be right behind him cub".

Harry gave a weak but genuine smile. "Thanks guys" he told them and they hugged him before moving to the front table.

"They're right" Neville said. "We know you can do this".

"And make it out" Ginny added. "I won't say there's nothing to worry about, but know that we believe in you".

"I think even the nargals plan on helping you today Harry" Luna told him making him crack a smile.

"This may cheer you up a bit" Daniela told him as the Weasley twins nodded to them.

"You'll do great Harrykins, and this is for you" they told him.

He looked at them confused with some of the others before Daniela gestured to Malfoy who was walking up.

'How would seeing Malfoy make me feel better?' Harry thought.

"Potter, ready to fail in front of all of the schools?" Malfoy sneered as Pansy cackled and Crabbe and Goyal grunted out some laughs.

"I'll save you a seat Vargas" he continued. Now Pansy stopped laughing and turned to glare at the curly haired teen.

"I don't think my girlfriend needs you to save her any seats Malfoy" Luna said with a smile. "I hope no chairs will be in danger during the task".

Danny and the others smiled at the blonde as Malfoy and his gang shot her annoyed looks.

"If I was you Malfoy" Ron started to laugh. Neville followed his gaze and burst out into laughter, hiding his face in a confused Ginny's shoulder.

Hermione was looking between the two confused and a tad irritated before she caught Fred and George's smug looks.

She faced Malfoy and a smile began to form, she nudged Harry pointing towards the pins.

"I'd be more concerned over myself and my fashion sense, what little one you have" Ron continued.

"What are you on about Weasel?" Malfoy spat, unhappy with not only the fashion jab but also Potter's group laughing at him for no apparent reason.

Suddenly there was a shriek from across the room and all eyes turned to some Ravenclaw girl as she tried to pull her pin off of her robe, though it didn't seem to be working.

That prompted others to look down at their own badges leading to shouts of outrage and embarrassment.

At the staff table, five people watched the growing chaos in silent amusement.

The twins, marauders, and Snape had finally come to a compromise about the pins which they had charmed late last with the help of the elves.

Now, each person wearing a pin gazed at them in horror as it showed a picture of what appeared to be a cartoon butt that moved down letting a picture of the wearer's face pop out with the words 'little shit' above their smiling faces.

"Who did this" Minerva demanded once she caught site of the offending object, a faint blush dusting her cheeks.

"Obviously someone who wished revenge for young Mr. Potter" Albus said looking at four particular teachers over his half moon glasses.

He was a bit surprised when they actually made eye contact.

He couldn't resist trying to catch a sneak peek in Eva's mind but found his efforts rebuffed. It was unsurprising that the same result came from the other three.

"Whoever did it certainly knew how to catch the children's attention" commented Sirius and Minerva sighed.

She knew that tone, they'd never be able to prove if they did it.

"I suppose we'll have to help the students remove them and punish the culprits" the headmaster said and the twins smiled at him.

"I agree they'll need help removing them" Remus said and Albus smiled. "But we unfortunately will be unable to punish anyone" he said in a false disappointed tone.

"What do you mean?" Professor Sprout asked as the other teachers looked over to listen in.

"Of course we'll have to punish them" Minerva said sending Remus a 'I mean really' look.

"He's right actually" Severus drawled making many of their eyes widen. "Though I loathe to admit it" he added and Eva giggled.

"What do you mean Severus" Albus asked confused.

"Well, Headmaster" Ava said answering for the potions master. "You didn't punish the students wearing buttons that defaced Harry, so it would be unfair and a double standard if you punished whoever defaced these children."

Everyone looked at her, though she simply blinked. "Regretful as that is" she added and Remus and Sirius were taking deep breaths to keep calm.

"Yes, I'm sure you are weeping from the lost opportunity of seeing justice done" Severus said sarcastically and she narrowed her eyes at him with a smile.

"You know me so well SevSev" she said with a straight face and he snapped his head over to her, eyes wide torn between shock and murder.

Eva let out an abrupt laugh before practically slamming her face against Severus' shoulder, happy when he didn't move or push her away.

Sirius began laughing so hard his face was turning red while Remus had to place his head in his hands in hopes of trying to calm down his uncontrollable laughter.

Severus finally settled on sending the blue haired woman a glare to which she responded with a cocky smirk and brow wiggle.

########################################################################################################

Harry was going to puke. At least that's how it honestly felt as his Head of House led him down to the champions' tent.

He was at least comforted that he'd be safe from most fire damage since Sirius had bought him a very expensive type of skins to wear under his robe from the goblins.

The twins had wanted to go with him but McGonagall said that the students were only allowed their headmasters before going on. She even caught Remus and Sirius as they tried to sneak in.

However, the strict instructor had failed to see her favorite student as she hid on the other side of the tent.

At least, the teens didn't think that she knew.

"Harry" Hermione whispered. "Is that you?"

"Mione?" he asked and she made a sound in the affirmative.

"How are you" she asked and he gave a sort of laugh that stuck in his throat. "Stupid question" she said laughing herself, though it showed all of her nerves and fear.

"I'm about to face a dragon Hermione, a dragon" he whispered to her through the thin wall.

"Oh this is ridicules" she said shoving the fabric out of the way before latching onto him in a bone crushing hug that he didn't mind even in the slightest.

"I'm scared Harry" she whispered in his hear.

"So am I" he confided.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a very unwelcomed voice.

"Ah, young love" Rita said as Bobo took a picture of the couple. She smiled sickeningly at them until she realized that Potter was smirking and the girl was biting her lip to hold hers back.

That's when Rita noticed her Quick Quill had once again frozen.

"This tent is only for champions…and friends" Krum stated coming to stand in front of the younger two.

"No matter" Rita tried to smile as she still struggled with her equipment. "I've gotten everything I need" she claimed before stomping out.

Albus and the other judges strode into the room. "Now that everyone is here- Ms. Granger what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, um just wishing Harry luck" she said before touching his arm again and leaving.

"Now that all the champions are here" Rufus began taking over for Albus as Filch climbed up to the canon. "You will each pick a dragon out of the bag and then you in the order you receive".

Harry didn't know if it was fate or just a coincidence when they all pulled out their original numbers and dragons.

Cedric and Harry locked eyes before the Hufflepuff stepped out of the tent to cheers and applause.

Harry sat and waited, wasting his time by playing with the mini dragon in his hands.

'I bet Hermione would like this, maybe she'd like it as a gift' he thought distractedly as the little dragon blew fire and snuggled into his tangled hair.

########################################################################################################

"This is bullshit, utter bullshit" Eva was saying nervously from her seat next to Snape. Unseen by any others, he tentatively reached over and rubbed her back. She sent him a grateful smile.

"Watching children kill themselves. Bloody crazy bastards" Remus was muttering from one side of Sirius.

"It better not go wrong" Sirius said trying not to mention the broken chain from the story. "Or I'll actually murder someone".

"You aren't the only one" Ava told him from his other side next to Eva.

The judges definitely felt the groups displeasure when they looked over and saw the four of them glaring at them.

If looks could kill, they would have all been dead.

Albus found himself quite surprised at how close Severus was sitting next to Ms. Bedlam. Also at the blank stare he was giving.

Usually Severus took his side, at least in public.

He'd have to push those teacher meetings to after the first task, there were too many unanswered questions for the headmaster's liking.

"Are we sure that the chains can even hold the dragon?" Eva called over to the judges.

"Of course dear girl" Albus smiled reassuringly. "We wouldn't put the children in danger like that" he tried to tell them. The four plus Severus and the judges now all looked at him, seeing as what he was saying coupled with what they were witnessing seemed not only hypocritical, but also ridicules.

"No, you'll just make them participate in dangerous competitions that someone put them into as a way to kill them" Sirius not so quietly muttered.

"And make them face beasts that can easily kill them with a twist of their tail, all for the viewing public's entertainment" Remus added.

"Biggest dragon I've ever seen" they heard Hagrid mutter worriedly.

It took multiple handlers to bring out the Hungarian Horntail. People gasped and stared wide eyed, the twins shooting worried looks at this giant monster like creature that Harry had to face.

'It's so terrifying in person' they thought.

Harry stepped out of the tent to shouts and jeers when his turn came up. He was trying to concentrate on taking deep breaths and working on when to summon his broom.

He caught the scared and regretful look that Charlie sent him. He felt compelled to send the man a reassuring smile, letting him know that he knew that Charlie had tried to get a different one.

In fact, Bill told had told all of them that Charlie had almost been fired over getting into an argument about the dragons for the champions with his boss.

The whole crowd fell silent when the great beast roared and they actually registered just what the usually quiet fourteen-year-old boy had to face.

Harry briefly entertained the idea of just running. With the now routine workouts, he had found out just how fast he was, on the ground and air. Especially since he had started to get taller over the summer, something that Sirius and Remus had told him was around the same times that James had started to shoot up.

"Oh fuck that!" the twins yelled snapping Harry out of his stupor and he ducked behind a rock. Just in time to seeing as the dragon had caught sight of him and sent a large blast of fire his way.

The dragon wasn't letting up as it tried to melt the rock he was hiding behind making him jump forward as he felt the heat behind his back.

He should be protected, but he didn't want to risk it.

"This is insane!" Remus shouted.

"Damn it, he shouldn't have even been forced into this!" Sirius shouted glaring over at Fudge, Albus, and Rufus, the last glaring back.

People screamed as the dragon slammed its tail down hoping to impale the youngest champion.

"Your wand Harry, use your wand!" Hermione screamed out. He snatched the wand from his pocket and shouted at the sky.

"Accio Firebolt!" he yelled.

At first nothing happened and he had to duck and roll as the rock next to him was crushed making people scream and gasp.

He ducked under another blast of fire, flinching as the flames scorched the first layer of his robe. Luckily, the skins the goblins had provided did their job and he didn't get hurt.

Suddenly, there was a sort of zooming sound and Harry looked up just in time to grab his Firebolt and jump on flying faster than the dragon could turn.

He was trying to figure out how to get to the golden egg or 'dumbass egg' as his mind was referring to it at the moment, when the worst thing happened.

The dragon was able to break the chains, not affected by any of Charlie's spells, seeing as he had been looking out for that and trying to keep the chains from breaking.

He had even made sure they were double reinforced with charms, so he didn't know how they so easily broke now.

He jumped out of the way as he almost got toasted for his efforts.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione screamed out as Daniela and Neville helped keep them from falling over the railing with Fred and George comforting Ginny and Luna.

"Fuck this!" Ava yelled surprising some of the surrounding people as she, Eva, Remus, and Sirius pulled out shrunken brooms before enlarging them and start flying off.

"Where are you going, that thing will kill you" Severus stated showing his panic as he held on to Eva's arm.

"I can't even describe how much it warms me that you care, but Harry needs me. I promise I'll come back" she said quickly before pecking his lips.

He was so shocked at the kiss that she was able to get out of his grip and race off after the others.

Ignoring the calls of the other judges and their boss, the four rode off blocking the dragon's path to Harry.

They were a little way from the arena now and Harry looked at them with big eyes when he saw them.

He had already made it to a different part of the castle and was trying to lose the giant beast around the different parts of the structure.

His Firebolt was in his hand, just a second away from being dropped as he hung onto part of the roof.

"Remus, get Harry out of here" Sirius shouted at him. Remus looked at them for only a second before going and riding next to Harry, the other three keeping the dragon's attention off of them.

Sirius and the twins fired spell after spell at the beast, hoping to get lucky and at least make it want to flee. Though judging from its roars and attempts to smash them with its' tail, they didn't think that would happen any time soon.

At least Remus was able to get Harry back on his broom and out of there.

"Sirius!" Ava yelled out as he came close to being stabbed by a large spike.

"Eva get her out of here!" he tried to shout, it seemed the dragon had taken the most interest in him.

"What, no!" they yelled out.

"We aren't leaving you here!" Eva called.

"Damn it, Sirius stop trying to fight the fucking dragon alone!" Ava shouted before dodging some flames.

"I can't see you hurt" he yelled after sending a hex at the beast's eyes.

"This is all very touching" Eva called trying not to get hit by the now temporarily blind dragon's violently swinging body. "But how about we finish this first, then go over how Sirius is everyone's hero. Fuck!" she shouted as her shirt was torn by a spike.

Luckily, it had missed her skin by a centimeter.

Ava and Sirius began sending more aggressive hexes. Still not wanting to kill the animal that they knew wasn't technically to blame, but they weren't going to lose one of their lives because they felt bad for the thing. They'd feel bad for it later and survive right now.

"Need help?" Charlie shouted as he and Remus flew back up to them.

The others followed Charlie's instructions, finally getting the dragon subdued enough for him to call his coworkers who helped lead the dragon back to its holder.

Charlie, Remus, Sirius, and the twins finally made it back to the arena where Harry ran to them making sure they were ok.

Severus surprised everyone when he quickly made his way to Eva's side. He even took his robe off and put it around her shoulders to hide her torn shirt.

"Thank you" she muttered smiling at him as she admired him in his black pants and white button up. She was actually a tad surprised at that, assuming he'd have on just all black.

"You're welcome" he said softly.

"It was a very brave thing you did going after that dragon" Albus said as he walked over to them.

"It had to be done" Sirius said simply. Both of his mates put hands on him in both comfort and control. Him not even being able to look at the headmaster at the moment spoke volumes.

Something that Albus noticed right away, but could do nothing about at the moment.

"Et waz very brave of you indeed" Madam Maxime told them impressed. "I must respect zat your charge waz your first priorité. It is most 'eart warming" she said causing them to smile at the tall woman.

Before they could speak, the other teens in their 'group' raced down and ran up making sure that they and Harry were alright.

"I was so scared" Daniela said after cussing them out in Spanish. "Gods you guys" she said hugging the life out of them.

"Nice charm work there" Rufus said though he seemed to be eyeing them oddly making the adults tense.

"Yes, it was brilliant flying. Especially from you Harry, the rumors I heard about your skills seemed to all be true" Ludo smiled going to pat the youth's head and speaking as if they were friends.

Remus moved his cub away from the excessive gambler before his hand even made contact.

"Uh, yes all very well. Terrible about that small accident with the chains" Fudge said smiling nervously. He gulped when everyone turned to him with a raised brow. Albus even shook his head in disbelief while Rufus sneered at the idiot Minister.

"He had help! This is unacceptable!" Karkaroff raged and now it was Severus' turn to roll his eyes.

"You're a dick" Ava told him simply making his eyes widen before he glared harder.

"As much as we're sure you wouldn't have minded if my _son_ died" Eva said making Harry smile at the title. "We weren't going to let that over enlarged lizard take him out, or are you so afraid he'll beat Krum that you were hoping to pop off the competition".

He turned his glare on her making Severus shift so he was standing in front of her, silently telling the other man to back off.

"I demand that he receive points taken off for their interference" Igor said.

"We didn't interfere until after the dragon broke free" Sirius spat at him. "Or did you miss all of that."

"He came back with the boy" Karkaroff pointed at Remus.

"And I left after we landed, I didn't help him get the egg" Remus shot back.

"We all saw what happened, no one helped Potter. Though it seemed like someone was trying to hinder him. Something you seem to wish to have over looked Igor" Severus said looking at the man with cold eyes and suspicion.

Karkaroff took a threatening step towards the pale man but was blocked by a glaring Eva.

He sneered at her, "You might vant to move…little girl" he said raising a hand to push her. She smacked his hand aside before she poked his chest making him stumble back slightly.

"I think I'll stay" she said, voice taking on a dark tone as Severus once more put her closer to himself not trusting the other man.

"Back off Jackoff" Ava snapped not liking how he was looking at her sister, and all though she would deny it, she didn't like him trying to get to Severus either.

"My name is Karkaroff" he said, lip twitching in anger. However, he did step away from the twins reminding himself who their father was, despite him not seeing the actual girls as threats.

Something that the men of the group, that could guess what he was thinking, thought would come back to bite him in the ass.

"Sounds the same to me" Sirius added at the man as he and Remus stood on either side of Ava.

"I can give the egg back if you'd like" Harry said motioning to the large golden egg under his arm. It really didn't matter to him, he knew what the second task was and he didn't like how this man was treating his family. He was trying to be peaceful about it, though if this man touched one of them again then Harry wasn't above defending the people he cared for.

Even if that meant getting into a fight with an ex-death eater.

"No Harry, you earned that" Dumbledore smiled at him.

"He's right Potter. You flew well and you did what you were supposed to" Rufus said before glaring at Karkaroff.

"I believe you 'ave also earned it Monsieur Potter" Madam Maxime told him. "Now, if you 'ill excuse me, I must go check on my own student" she said and Hagrid appeared to escort her to the tent.

Albus nodded to them all before leading the other men away. Though Karkaroff simply stomped off.

"That was bloody brilliant mate" Ron told him as Hermione still looked shaken. "All of you looked amazing".

"We knew you could do it Harry" Fred and George joked.

"Maybe lose a limb or two" one smiled.

"But the whole thing together?" the other asked.

"Never!" they shouted together making the others laugh.

"It was right scary, glad you're alright mate" Neville told him.

"Now we just have to worry about the other tasks, though you'll blow away the others on that two" Ginny said smiling.

"Very eloquently put Ms. Weasley" Severus told her, though they noticed it lacked the usual malice.

"How about you go celebrate with your friends and then we can all throw a small party this weekend" Remus told him and Sirius cheered.

"It'll be like old times, eh Moony" he smiled. "You'll love it Kitten" he wiggled his brows at Ava.

"It sounds like a blast" Eva said with a teasing eye roll.

"You can come too…Severus" Ava said and some of the others looked at her in surprise though Remus and Eva looked at her proudly.

Severus stood stock still before nodding slowly as they reached a silent understanding.

This was her official olive branch, he felt inclined to accept. Especially since he had given in to his feelings for her sister and planned on pursuing her.

At least for as long as she would have him, though a part of him told him he was setting himself up for more heartache.

He had no way of knowing that Eva knew about his past, present, and possible future.

"So, we are having a party?" Luna asked looking at them. "I do hope that there are fairies, they do liven things up."

"Well they certainly helped for your birthday" Harry told her and she smiled.

"Yeah, party!" Daniela shouted as her, Fred, George, and Ron high fived.

"I'm so glad you're ok" Hermione told Harry in a small voice. He smiled softly and gently wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Me too".

"Heya Harry" Dean called as he walked towards them. He sent them an apologetic look confusing them, before they saw him gesture to a smiling Seamus.

"Hey Harry. Realized you didn't put your name in the cup, let's celebrate!" he said as if that made up for everything.

Literally every person around him rolled their eyes.

 **A/N:** What do you think? Yes, Severus is coming around, but that doesn't mean everything will stay roses. Next chapter has; magic, the ball announcement, the actual ball, and much more. I'm really excited for next chapter, just because of all the magic and relationship turns I have planned. Next few stories order: Lost Boys (with twins), Breakfast Club (with twins), Phantom of the Opera (with twins), TMNT (with twins), Pitch Black (with twins), then I'll be taking a break from the twins to write other oc stories (starting with another LB one) before eventually going back to them because they are my favorite oc of mine so far. Thank you for all the love and support. Ask, suggest, or review if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	21. Chapter 21

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may definitely seem like that at times. **Big thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You guys rock! And a big thank you for your messages on the A/N, they meant a lot.** Thank you to **Sillygabby, Ash B Bramble, Jez94, and Blueviolets2436:** Thank you all so much for the support. I am so happy you are liking, and continuing to like the story! Enjoy.

Chapter 21: Revelations at the Ball. (Part 1)

"Potter, a word after class if you will" McGonagall asked him and he nodded.

"What is it Professor?" Harry asked as he hung back.

"I wanted to inform you that you'll need a partner for the upcoming ball" she told him and he bit his lip. He forgot about that.

'Who am I going to ask' he thought himself as he walked out of the room. The first, and only two names to come to mind was Hermione and Cho.

'But…Hermione is just my friend. Isn't she?' he thought confusedly. Sure he had been feeling different around Hermione lately, but what did it mean?

He felt like things were becoming complicated. 'She's one of my best friends' he said to himself. 'I can't take her as a date can I? Do I want too? What if it changes everything?' he stressed.

Harry's mind began to take on turmoil as he thought of losing Hermione because she didn't want to go with him to the ball. That would lead to her not wanting to be around him because it was awkward.

He didn't think he could handle not having Hermione in his life.

Cho took that moment to walk by the champion. "Hello Harry" she smiled at him coyly.

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?" he blurted out before his eyes widened and he caught sight of, Danny, Ron, and Hermione just a little way behind the pretty Asian girl.

Ron was giving him a thumbs up while Danny sighed and shook her head, but it was Hermione that his attention was actually on.

She was looking at him with big eyes and a hurt expression.

"Wait, I didn't mean to ask that" he said to Cho though he was actually speaking to Hermione. However, it was too late seeing as she had spun around and run off.

"Actually someone already asked me" Cho said trying to get his attention again, but it wasn't working.

"Hermione, wait please" he yelled running after her.

She was too far ahead; he couldn't find her.

"What happened to her?" Ron asked and Danny shook her head.

"She's upset" Danny said and Ron looked at her confused.

"Why?"

"Oh Ron" was all she said.

"Well how do we help her then" he asked with his own sigh. He swore, he would never understand girls.

"Only Harry can, let's hope it works out".

########################################################################################################

Hermione felt tears rush down her cheeks as she made her way to an empty classroom. She didn't know why she was so upset, well she did. But she told herself that she shouldn't be.

'He has the right to like whoever he wants' she tried to tell herself but it wasn't helping.

'Do I even like him as more of a friend' she asked herself. She knew she had a crush, but it was harmless and didn't mean anything…wasn't it?

She got millions of Flitterbys in her stomach when he looked at her and a tingling sensation spread through her being whenever they touched.

Hermione sniffed and squeezed her book bag closer to her chest as she wiped her eyes trying to figure out all of these emotions and confusing feelings.

"Hermione! Hermione, let me explain" Harry said as he barged into the room seeming out of breath.

"It's fine Harry" she told him clearing her throat when she heard the obvious waver. "Cho is very pretty, it's natural that you would want to go to the ball with her" she said lowly.

"I didn't want to go with her, well I mean a part of me did but I wanted to go with you" he stammered out.

Her head snapped up to look at him, "What?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask you but I didn't know how you would react and I didn't want you to say no, though it would be alright if you said no. I'd understand if you said no. I just didn't want you to hate me and never speak to me again".

"Why not?" she asked curiously as she started to feel better as his words sunk into her brain.

"Because I need you" he said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"If you asked me I would go with you" she told him quietly looking into his eyes.

Harry's eyes widened and he felt short of breath. Did this mean she liked him, or was it a friendly offer. He'd rather not ask at the moment and just take whatever she would give him.

"Will you go with me to the ball?" he asked softly before licking his now dry lips.

"Yes" she said beginning to smile.

Harry froze for a moment before his face began to light up. He couldn't believe it, he tried to speak making Hermione giggle since it seemed he was only able to speak gibberish.

"Great, um great then" he said smiling widely showing teeth. "I suppose we should get to class, oof" he called as he almost fell over a desk before bouncing back up. "I'm alright!" he said.

Hermione laughed before biting her lip to hide her smile. 'I think I like him being a tad flustered, at least because of me' she thought.

########################################################################################################

"…Do you think they fixed it?" Ginny asked as she, Daniela, and Luna sat in the library after Daniela had told them what happened with Harry and Hermione.

"I hope so; they look at each other like how Daddy used to look at my mother" Luna said with a soft smile.

"How are you and Neville?" Daniela asked Ginny who smiled. The curly haired teen was slightly surprised how Ginny had gotten over her crush on Harry, surprised but honestly pleased.

"Good, really good actually" the pretty red head said as she smiled. "He's just so… I don't even know how to describe it. He's so sweet and shy yet so strong and powerful. He's one of the nicest boys I've ever met" she told them.

"I'm glad you're happy Ginevra" Luna said with a smile. "I am too. Perhaps you would like to help me pick out my dress robes. I don't want Daniela to see them until that night" she said squeezing Danny's hand.

"Oh the suspense" Danny teased though she winked at her girlfriend. "So, what do you two say to helping me with making the ball a little…spicier?" Daniela asked and Ginny leaned in excitedly.

"Of course I want to help! I'd help Fred and George more if they let me" she said.

"They just don't want you to get in trouble" Luna told her wisely.

Ginny huffed and leaned back crossing her arms. "If I didn't get caught by Mum when I ate the last piece of cake on Christmas and they blamed Ron, then I doubt I'd get caught for most of the things the twins pulled."

"Well maybe we can use this as proof to them" Daniela said seeing the red head pout.

"Yeah!" Ginny cheered before quickly quieting.

"What did you have in plan Sunray?" Luna asked Danny.

"How do you two feel about…singing?"

########################################################################################################

 _Severus slowly walked through the playground looking at the little girl on the swings who was smiling at him._

 _"Hello Severus" she said happily, though her mouth never mouthed. Her green eyes shined in happiness._

 _"Lily" he smiled happily._

 _"I'm so happy for you Sev, you're finally on the right track" she told him with a giggle._

 _"The right track?" he asked her._

 _"With Eva. She's very pretty" the girl told him as he took the swing next to her looking down at her small form._

 _"But…what about you and I" he asked sadly._

 _"Oh Severus" Lily sighed. "You and I were never meant to be like that. Yes, I loved you, but like a brother" she told him and he felt a pang in his chest._

 _Though he oddly didn't find it as upsetting as he thought he would. Here was what he had always believed was the love of his life telling him that she had never felt that way, and instead of devastatingly heartbroken he felt a longing kind of angst and guilt._

 _Guilt because he felt like he was acting like Eva meant nothing to him._

 _"You want me to be happy Severus?" Lily suddenly asked snapping his attention back to her._

 _"Of course" he told her immediately._

 _"Look out for Harry, I mean really look out for him. And give Eva a chance, she won't hurt you Severus. Even when you don't understand everything she'll do…follow your heart and believe in her" she said as the outside of the dream started to fade to black._

 _"Lily" he called out as everything faded to darkness._

 _"Be happy Severus" came a whisper._

Severus shot up in bed as he awoke from his slumber.

He went through his morning routine, taking extra care to look nice. He even tied his hair up in a low pony tail again seeing as he knew just how much Eva enjoyed that.

He shaved, put on his robes though at the last minute he decided on a dark blue silk. It looked almost black but he knew she would notice.

He walked down to breakfast, knowing she would be with some of the few teachers who got there before most of the students.

However, once he walked to the open Great Hall doors, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Eva was sitting next to Black who was between her and Lupin. Remus was shaking his head with a small smile while Sirius said something lowly to Eva making her laugh and clutch her sides.

Severus felt jealousy and hurt swell up inside of him.

"They're just friends you know" said a voice from behind him suddenly. He spun and saw Ava standing casually beside him.

"What are you talking about" he tried to play it off, though he spoke lowly and didn't move in hoping of not attracting attention.

"Sirius and Eva, they're only friends. Nothing more" she told him picking at the sleeves of her shirt that went to her knuckles.

"You aren't upset to see your _boyfriends_ so close and personal with your sister" he asked her disbelieving, partially hoping to have someone to share his hurt with.

Ava rolled her eyes. "I know they love me, Eva loves me too. Not only would none of them do that to me, but they see her as a little sister and she sees them as brothers. I _know_ this. But I also have something else, trust" she told him and he looked at her not saying anything.

Ava shook her head and started to walk in before turning back to him at the last minute.

"You should trust Eva; she really likes you. Follow your heart Severus" she said and his eyes widened as he was once again reminded of his dream.

With that said, she turned back and walked up to the teachers table with Sirius and Remus kissing her and a hug from Eva.

Severus swallowed as he tried to put aside all the instincts he had learned and honed as a child. His distrust of everyone, especially anyone associated with the marauders. His suspicion of everyone and unwillingness to show even the slightest of true emotion.

With one last large breath, Severus made his way to the staff table.

"Severus, you look so nice this morning. I love your robes" Eva said once he was close enough as she dazzled him with a smile.

"You look lovely as well. I was hoping you would do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to the winter ball" he said quickly as he stood by her seat.

The table hushed around them as Ava bit her lip to hide a smile, Remus smiled, and Sirius wisely kept silent.

Eva's mouth dropped slightly since she didn't think he would actually ask her. Quickly her expression turned to one of joy.

"I would love to go with you Severus!" she practically squealed.

A relieved smile showed itself as he let out a puff of air. "Really? I mean splendid. Um, great" he said now feeling out of his depth.

Luckily, Remus took pity on him.

"You can wait at the house with me while we wait for the girls and Sirius to get ready" he offered.

Severus nodded slowly before looking at Sirius. "You're getting ready with them?" he asked, though really he wasn't that surprised.

Sirius did a sort of hair flip that had both Remus and Ava biting their lips, and he knew it. And they knew he knew it.

"They aren't the only ones allowed to look fabulous" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hello everyone" Albus said as he smiled at the teachers before taking his seat. "I would just like to remind you all that I am holding the evaluation meetings today. You should receive a letter with what time I expect to speak to you in my office".

"Also" he added with a look at the twins. "These meetings are to be private, only one at a time".

"I still don't understand why you're suddenly having us meet Headmaster" Filius asked from his spot by Sprout and Hagrid.

"All will be explained with time" Albus said avoiding answering. He didn't notice Filius make a face at him, but the marauders did making them laugh.

"I can't wait to speak to everyone one on one" Albus said as the twins shared a look. They were onto his game, and planned on winning.

########################################################################################################

Eva took a deep breath as she walked into the Forbidden Forest. Right now Ava was in with Dumbledore, and all though she had wished to be there too no matter what he said, her sister had assured her it would be fine.

Plus, they had ways to call each other if there was an emergency.

So while Ava was busy, and Remus and Sirius were up to what they called a 'surprise', Eva took that moment to finish the last step to becoming and animagus.

She walked deep, though not too deep and stopped in a somewhat lit clearing.

Following Sirius' instructions, she sat down on the ground and took deep breaths. She visualized what it felt like in her 'other' form. How she would see things.

She looked down and saw…paws. Huge white paws with black stripes.

'Let your body guide you' Sirius' words rang through her head.

She took another deep breath keeping her eyes closed as she, as her animal self, moved closer to whatever destination it was headed for.

Eva was almost freaked out when she noticed that her slightly discolored vision came upon her human form sitting as she was now.

Luckily, Sirius had told her to expect that and what to do next.

So, crouching close to the ground, she let her instincts take over and took a mightily leap at herself.

As soon as the two crashed into each other, Eva literally felt her bones and flesh changing shape. It was a little painful at first, but it didn't last long.

Eva looked down, her actual vision now matching the one of her animal form. Once more she looked down and saw the large white and black paws. When she stretched, claws came out. Very sharp and deadly looking claws.

'Ok' she thought. 'So I'm definitely some sort of feline, but what kind?' she wondered.

Suddenly, she heard a noise with very familiar voices and decided it would be hilarious to sneak up and scare Remus and Sirius. She didn't know why they were in here, but she'd take advantage of it.

As she stalked closer, she was able to catch their conversation.

"But Mooney, it's the ball. We have to do something special for her" Sirius was saying.

"And I agree, but don't you think she'll think it's too soon for that?" Remus asked worriedly as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You said that you aren't doubting us. You said that you believed us and Dr. Daniels." Sirius said folding his arms and glaring at the other man.

"I do!" Remus shouted looking at him. "And I love you both, but this. I don't want you to regret it" he said getting quieter.

"We never will. Just…trust me" Sirius said sadly.

"I do…I do" Remus promised as he carefully took the other man in his arms.

Eva waited, she'd let them get it all out then pounce.

"I think it's time. It's not too soon, it feels right" Sirius told him before sighing. "But if you think we should wait…we will".

Remus smiled into his hair.

"I don't think we should wait, I love your plan. And I love you" he promised. Sirius looked up at him with a huge smile making his grey eyes shine.

"Really? Great!" he yelled excitedly kissing Remus who kissed back, but rolled his eyes in amusement.

"As if you didn't know you would get your way. It happens every time" he told him and now Sirius' chest puffed out smugly.

"Well what can I say, when you've got it. You've- get it!" he screamed as Eva chose that moment to make herself known and leap down at them.

Before either of the now freaked out men could fire a spell off or attack her, Eva changed back falling on the ground laughing.

"Oh my Gods, you two should have seen your faces! I didn't know Sirius could scream that high. For someone with such a low voice, you sure do have a pitch" she laughed as their jaws dropped.

"You-you" Remus was trying to find the right thing to say. "You did it! Congratulations".

"You witch" Sirius barked out as a huge smile over took his face. "That was brilliant. Rude, but brilliant".

"So what am I?" she asked and they burst into laughter.

"You scared us and you don't even know what you are?" Remus asked before bursting into more laughter.

"You're a tiger, a white tiger. Should have known you'd be a cat" Sirius teased her.

"You're just jealous because I'm bigger than your grim" she said.

Sirius went to open his mouth when they were interrupted by a flying paper airplane getting stuck in Eva's hair.

"Hey" she whined before pulling it out and sighing.

"Great, Dumbledore wants to see me next" she said and the other two scowled. None of them were too keen on spending time with him alone.

"I guess I'll go, you two should check on Ava" she said as they started to walk back to the school.

"And don't worry" she told them with a smirk. "I won't tell her you're planning anything."

With that she turned back into a tiger and ran off before either of them could respond, though Remus did have to run after Sirius who had turned into Padfoot trying to chase her.

########################################################################################################

Ava sat in silence with the Headmaster, neither willing to be the first to speak. Minutes ticked by and still they simply sat.

Albus had started the meeting nearly ten minutes ago. The first thing he did after offering the young woman a lemon drop, was try to sneak into her mind.

It proved useless.

The twins' natural talents mixed with Daniela's magic and practice kept their minds locked tight, not even he could get in.

Another minute ticked by and Albus narrowed his eyes in concentration, though a serine smile never left his face. He would give anything to know what was going on in her mind at the moment.

Though if he could see the images running through her head, mainly of two older pranksters, then maybe he wouldn't be so keen after all.

Finally, Albus admitted defeat on entering her mind…for now.

"Professor Bedlam" he said and Ava actually jumped at the sound of his voice. "It seems I hear almost nothing but praises from your students. They appreciate not only the knowledge you are passing to them, but also the talks you and your sister offer".

Ava grinned leaning back in the big chair. "That's great. I actually like teaching, a lot more than I thought I would if I were to be honest" she said and he chuckled. He remembered his first years as a professor.

"And I like the kids, there's a lot of potential there to do great things. Even from the ones who don't know it yet" she told him and he nodded.

"Yes, I often find that children can give much easier solutions to problems than adults who tend to lose their way" he told her wisely and Ava locked eyes with him again.

"Yes, sometimes even the best of intentions can have disastrous results. It takes childlike innocence to spot the wrong doing and try to amend so the same mistakes aren't made in the future".

He felt as if she was trying to tell him something, though for the life of him he couldn't figure out what.

He briefly thought of Harry's previous living arrangements, but dismissed it quickly.

He still believed it had been for the best and there had been no way to avoid it.

"Was there anything else Headmaster?" Ava asked and he looked at her again over his glasses.

"Just that if you ever need someone to listen, or find yourself in trouble. My door is always open" he said with a look that was trying to get her to confess to all of her sins.

"Thanks" she said simply and he sighed, nodding her away.

He sucked on another lemon drop. Somedays he felt he was just getting too old for this.

########################################################################################################

Harry was sitting down, studying with Hermione and Ron when suddenly Dobby popped in.

"Hello Harry sir" the elf said happily as he bounced in front of them. Hermione beamed at his outfit while Ron shook his head with a fond smile.

The elf was in a child's tee with a guitar on it and small jeans and tennis shoes. On his shirt he proudly wore a S.P.E.W. pin. Each Bedlam elf sported one, especially since they had been giving the young muggleborn lessons on elfish customs.

"Hello Dobby" Harry said pleasantly making the elf beam. "What can I do for you, or are you just dropping in to say hello?"

"Well, Dobby dids want to say hellos Mr. Harry, but there was somethings importants too" he told him with big eyes as he handed Harry a muggle looking envelope.

"Where did you get this Dobby?"

"Well, since Dobby be being Harry sir's personal elf he's can always tell when yous be needing something. Dobby _knew_ that Mr. Harry's cousin be wishing to write him so he be telling him thats he can take the letter for him" he told him happily.

Harry swallowed thickly and Ron placed a hand on his shoulder.

He opened his mouth but wasn't sure what to say. Why would Dudley be writing him? To scorn him? To try to heap more abuse on him?

"You don't have to read it Harry" Hermione said softly as she looked at him with worry.

"She's right mate, you don't have to" Ron assured him.

"No, I- I want to know what he has to say" Harry tried to say strongly though it felt like something was stuck in his throat.

"Dobby is sorry Mr. Harry" Dobby said as his eyes began to tear up. "Dobby is a bad elf, a bad elf!" he yelled, but Harry grabbed him before he could attempt to hurt himself.

"No Dobby, I'm glad you brought me this. Thank you" he said to his small companion before hugging him.

With that Dobby popped out and Harry slowly opened his letter.

"Do you want some privacy?" Hermione asked, he could hear the doubt in her voice as she silently asked him to allow them to stay.

"No, please. I'd feel better with you two by me" he told them and Ron nodded with a supportive smile.

"Of course, we're here for you Harry" he promised.

With a deep breath and licking his suddenly parched lips, Harry slid the letter out of the envelope and unfolded it.

 _Harry,_

 _I know you're probably shocked hearing from me. I would be too if I were honest. I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything._

 _I won't lie. When Mum and Dad were taken away and I was put in a program, I blamed you. I thought it was all your fault._

 _But, I've had a lot of time to think lately and things have become very clear._

 _What we did to you, it was wrong._

 _I cannot even begin to describe the horror, shame, and disgust I feel at myself and my parents._

 _There is nothing wrong about you, or 'freakish'. You have a gift and honestly I am amazed and even jealous of the things you can do and will do._

 _I know you'll go on to do great things and I hope that someday you find it in your heart to let me apologize in person._

 _Dad was wrong, you're not a waste of space. You're amazing Harry, don't let what we did ruin the great person you are._

 _Your cousin,_

 _Dudley._

"Whoa" Ron said summing up the general thought of the group.

"I never thought…I mean. I never imagined…" Harry tried to tell them though he seemed to be at a loss for words.

"It's alright Harry" Hermione told him. "You have all year to work through it then you can decide what to do during the summer" she tried to assure him.

"That's right. Plus, the twins said Dudley had learned what he did was wrong before. It's just happening sooner" Ron said.

"I just…don't know how to feel" Harry told them.

"That's fine" Ron said patting his shoulder again. "You don't have to rush yourself. Figure it out as you go" he told him and Hermione nodded.

Harry nodded, he'd do just that.

########################################################################################################

Rita Skeeter had gotten into the bad habit of grinding her teeth whenever she heard the name Potter or Bedlam.

It had gotten so bad that she had broken a tooth and the healers had even suggested a muggle dentist.

She just couldn't help it.

No matter what she did, how she tried to spin it, none of her stories would come out their usual juicy lying selves.

She admitted that it didn't look like she was losing readers, but how long would that last?

It was like no matter what she did, those twins and their brats were always a step ahead of her. 'But what to do about it?' she pondered for the millionth time.

Breaking the contract had proven to be a fruitless endeavor and even her story about Potter and the muggleborn had seen her readers praising the young girl instead of ripping her to shreds.

No, Rita needed to find a juicy story and fast. She felt that her best chance was the ball. A wicked smirk stretched her too painted lips as ideas began to swarm in her head on all the dirt she'd get at the dance.

"Time to fly and spy" she giggled to herself as she thought of her genius animagus form.

Little did she know that she was getting herself in the same boat as Lucius Malfoy and giving all her bad karma a chance to bite her in the ass.

 **A/N:** I know you're like 'why, why did you split it again'? The answer; because I had to. :P I want to give you guys chapters and not fall so behind on the story, but time and everything. So, here is my solution. You get it. Secret, I almost didn't have Harry ask Hermione, but the heart wants what the heart wants. Next chapter has; the actual ball, surprises, songs, and much more. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	22. Chapter 22

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may definitely seem like that at times. **Big thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You guys rock!** So good news, should have more time to update more frequently now, yay! So, the story will pick up more and we can finish year four and move onto five were things get really exciting. Book five is basically when everything is going completely off script and shit gets crazy, more than it already has I mean. The songs in this is Selena Gomez, and The Jungle Book. **Jez94 and Str81994-** Thank you both so much! **Sillygabby-** So the first of Rita's woes start here, and you'll hear more later on. Also thank you for telling me about that mistake, I fixed it. One more thing, I know I say microphone but I think the band would have one. Or at least it would be funny if this magical band found some way to make a muggle mic work at the magical school. Just go with it. Same with the songs, I just copied and pasted, sorry if they're a bit wrong. Enjoy.

 **WARNING: GRAPHIC LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter 22: Revelations at the Ball. (Part 2)

It was the day of the ball and Hermione was putting the finishing touches on her dress. She had opted to get ready alone, needing the time to collect herself and just give herself some time to come to terms that she was going on a date with Harry.

She knew her friends wouldn't have judged her, but she liked a little alone time.

She finished putting her now sleek hair up in a twist as her eyes strayed to the periwinkle gown she wore.

"Oh sweetie" her talking mirror said dramatically. "You look like a fairytale! If Boy Wonder doesn't drool when he sees you, then he needs new glasses".

She giggled lightly. "Thank you" she said politely.

"Any time sweetie, any time."

She bit her lip before pulling out the lipstick Daniela had given her. She was nervous and excited all in one.

She was a tad guilty over having to turn down Victor, but he had been very gracious about it and said he thought her date choice was good.

She had promised him a dance, which Harry said was kind of her.

After Ron stopped going on and on about her turning down _the_ Victor Krum.

He finally shut up when she suggested that _he_ ask the famous seeker. Then _he_ could dance the night away like a real Cinderella with his Prince Charming.

She didn't think his brothers or Harry had stopped laughing since.

########################################################################################################

Ava took a deep breath as she finished her makeup. Her and Eva had a surprise for their men during the ball. A surprise that she hoped they all enjoyed.

It would also set off Danny and the girls' prank.

She looked at her hair that was straightened and lightly curled at the tips, swept to one side as the other side was slicked back and down, held back with a deep black pearl clip.

Her slender neck and pale shoulders were on display as her deep black shimmer dress hung off her shoulders and tightened half way up her palms. A semi deep v giving it an edgy look without actually exposing two much, though a lovely view of the top of her milky breasts could be seen.

She knew that Sirius and Remus would both be constantly glancing at the teasing view of her perky breasts, while trying to block others from also looking.

The dress then tightened at her waist before looking like ink poured over her legs ending in a small pool except for the slit that went a little way up her thigh that could only be seen when she walked or sat down.

She wore matching heals, happy that Sirius was perfectly fine with having to reach up and kiss her while she wore them.

In fact, he called it a bit sexy.

Remus was just happy that she was happy, and that Sirius hadn't taken as long as he had assumed he would.

Though neither he nor Ava knew whether to be grateful or disappointed that Sirius had decided to wear a shirt and not just go in the suit jacket and pants like he had originally planned.

She tried not to bite her lips seeing as she had already put on a deep red lipstick, which thanks to magic, would not smear…from anything.

She had black and smoky eyes and only her lip ring as jewelry seeing as Remus and Sirius had told her to go without, though they wouldn't explain why.

She guessed they planned on giving her a necklace.

Eva sighed from her right and she smiled at her sister's reflection.

The sisters were non-matching for once.

Eva went with a more ball gown style of dress. It was a satin dress with an almost powder blue hue. She had somewhat thick shoulder straps and a tight bodice with a scoop line showing the barest hints of cleavage.

It was a tight waist then flaring a lot at the hips and skirt, which also had a petty skirt underneath it so it would puff out.

It went a little below her knees showing off the rest of her smooth legs which ended in the same color heels, which weren't too high even though Severus was quite tall.

She also straightened her hair then curled the ends before putting it up in a bun type do at the nape of her neck. With some bang framing her face and a silver necklace. She had on soft princess makeup meaning light shadow and soft liner with pale pink lips.

She was hoping to take Severus' breath away.

"You look great" Ava told her and she smiled.

"So do you".

"You both look wonderful!" the mirror cheered and they laughed. "Kill it girls, knock 'em dead" the sassy mirror told them.

"We always do" they promised before turning and walking out of the door. They made sure not to make too much noise so they could get a quick look at their dates first.

Eva almost gasped as Ava smiled.

Remus was looking handsome in his black suit and golden shirt, his shaggy hair in his sparkling eyes and he even wore a kind of wide brim hat that looked amazing on him.

Ava wondered why he didn't wear it more often, even with all those sweaters he loved. She'd have to talk him into it.

Sirius was looking just as good in his black suit robes and deep red shirt with his hand raking through his shoulder length hair and showing off the new earring he had gotten.

She couldn't help but smile as Remus jokingly pulled on Sirius' goatee.

Eva couldn't take her eyes off Severus.

Once again his hair was pulled back and he was fidgeting.

She didn't know that not only was he nervous but that he had tried to use a teeth whitening charm and was self-conscious about it.

He had on a deep, again almost black robe, though she noticed it had the barest hint of blue to it and she knew that Ava must have tipped him off.

She thought he looked like one of those princes in the story books.

Ava smiled at her sister, she may not have seen the appeal that Eva saw in the other man, but she supported her.

Plus, she was beginning to come around that maybe he wasn't _that_ bad. At least he didn't openly attack Harry in class now, he mainly just ignored him.

"Come on" she whispered before taking Eva's arm and leading them to the stairs.

The guys stopped muttering to each other and looked up, three sets of eyes going wide.

"You both look amazing" Remus said being the first to gain his voice back and ever the gentleman.

"So do you three" Ava told them before shooting a look at a still silent and awed looking Eva. "Don't they?" she stressed snapping Eva out of her daze.

"Yes, um yes. You all look great" she said smiling at a smirking Remus and Sirius. "You really do" she added looking at Severus.

"I'd have to agree with Lupin. You both look beautiful. That color is enchanting on you" Severus said before kissing Eva's hand.

Eva gave a sort of girly silent laugh that had the others desperately trying to hold in their own laughter.

Well, at least Ava was until each of her men kissed her. Though it sort of back fired since they were also affected and now everyone in the group just stood in dazed silence.

"Hey you guys ready to...hello?" Daniela asked as she walked down from her room to see all of the silent adults.

"Oh, you look lovely Daniela" Remus said and she smirked at all of them having caught on to what was happening.

"Thank you. Let's hope Luna thinks so too" she said gesturing to her long lavender prom dress.

"I'm sure she won't be able to take her eyes off of you" Sirius promised her with a wink. She wiggled her brows in response.

"You all look nice. Wow…Professor Snape, you look great" she told him slightly surprised. "And yes Sirius I noticed the earing, it's cool. And Remus, that hat is awesome".

Sirius mocked bowed, Remus smiled a shy thank you, and Severus nodded stiffly in thanks.

"Cute hair" Ava teased as Daniela had placed her curls in a high bun. She struck a pose before laughing.

"I have to go meet up with everyone. See you later…professors" she laughed before running off.

Ava and Eva shared a smirk, missing the look Remus and Sirius were shooting each other. Severus looked at Eva with soft eyes.

Tonight, would definitely be one to remember.

########################################################################################################

Harry took a deep breath as he waited for Hermione and the other girls with Ron, Neville, and Daniela.

Daniela had actually helped Ron out and had him ask Lavender Brown who had screamed yes.

Seamus had pouted a bit since it seemed he had planned on asking the pretty blonde but Dean had cheered him up by suggesting they go together.

As a friend thing he had said, but Danny saw how he looked at the Irish boy. She knew that look all too well. She wondered how long it would be until he came clean about his feelings and when Seamus would realize he felt the same.

She saw it, she understood it.

And she shipped it.

First Lavender came down. "Oh Ron" she said in her high voice, "You look so handsome".

"Thanks, um you too. Pretty, I mean you look pretty" he motioned to her short pink dress. She beamed at him as she attached herself to his arm and waved to Daniela who waved back.

Her hand froze mid motion as the next to descend was Luna, who took her breath away. The blonde wasn't doing much better since she stopped on the steps once she caught sight of her date.

Luna appreciated how the delicate purple looked against her girlfriend's soft bronze skin. How the single strap crossed her chest from one side to the opposite shoulder. How the solid fabric stopped at her knees before falling in sheer satin that touched the ground and seemed to flow in the wind.

Her pink lips had a small glisten to them that made them look so kissable as her lashes and brown smoky eye framed her wide almond shaped coffee eyes.

Danny loved how Luna's dress held her, reflected her, and just screamed Luna.

It was some magical shimmery material that gave a rainbow ripple affect whenever she moved.

It hugged her growing body very nicely that Daniela almost felt tempted to cover everyone else's eyes.

The straps were a bit closer to her neck and angled almost like a crop top but it hugged her stomach all the way down to her feet as she used white flowers to keep her long hair up. It was paired with her favorite radish earrings and her wand behind her ear.

She added the fairy necklace that Danny had given her days before.

She had on shimmery eyeshadow that made the mascara on her long lashes pop. She had Sirius charm her gloss to match her dress so when she moved a rainbow shot across.

"You look amazing Moon Beam" Daniela told her and she smiled.

"So do you Sunray" she told her as she took her hand.

"Can I come down now or are you two going to be lovey dovey and ruin my entrance?" Ginny called from above. Luna giggled while Danny and Neville shook their heads.

"We're moving, geez woman" Daniela joked as she led Luna back to the others.

"Finally" Ginny shouted making her boyfriend laugh before he choked on his tongue when he saw her.

She was in a short green dress that the twins and Sirius had helped her make. It had a bit of a seventies vibe to it which Sirius loved. It had made him happy because that was what he was used to, before being locked up. This led to the girls trying to get him to show them pictures of him from the seventies.

They were still waiting, but they'd find a way to get those pictures. They would make sure of that.

They needed to see Sirius and Remus in bellbottoms.

The green dress reached her knees and flowed freely, much like the beautiful red head herself. She had a cat eye going with half her hair down and the rest in a bump and some bold red lips that had Ron thinking he wasn't very happy with his sister starting to look so grown up.

Or the look Neville was giving her.

Harry nudged Ron in the ribs and shook his head so his friend wouldn't say anything.

"You look great Honey" Neville told her and she kissed his cheek before linking their arms.

"Thank you Sweetheart, you look dashing" she said referring to his dress robes. They matched Harry and Ron's but had green trimmings to match her.

"She looks amazing" Lavender said and they all turned to see Hermione standing smiling nervously on the stairs.

"Hello" she said when no one spoke. Harry didn't even know if his mouth would work ever again.

'She looks so…beautiful' he thought. As she walked closer he took in everything about her.

Her for once tamed hair was up with a few curls at her neck. Her soft brown eyes framed by a light layer of brown and black bringing out gold specks that he had never noticed were mixed with her chocolate eyes before.

Her smooth skin had a hint of blush to her cheeks along with light pink lips. He swallowed loudly as he wondered how her lips would feel on his.

Her makeup was simple but enhanced her features while adding a little sparkle making her look like she was glowing.

"You look amazing" Harry said slowly as he tried to express what he meant in those simple three words.

Hermione smiled and looked down, earrings catching in the light.

"Thank you, so do you" she said noticing that like the others, his dress robes matched her dress and that he seemed to have at least tried to tame his own wild hair.

Now it was Daniela's turn to nudge Ron's ribs so he wouldn't say the wrong thing. He shot her a look but kept quiet. It was probably for the best since he wasn't even sure how to feel at the moment.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked and she nodded tentatively linking their arms. They had done it countless times before, yet this somehow felt different.

"The twins already went on and said they'd see us there" Ron said mentioning his brothers who had already taken their dates down to the Great Hall.

"Well, let's get this show on the rode" Danny said as they all turned began to walk out of the Gryffindor common room. "Tonight's going to be a real treat" she snickered.

########################################################################################################

Harry and Hermione lined up with the other champions. Cho shot the couple a look but wiped it off quickly and threw on a smile. Cedric said hello and did a double take at Hermione.

Now that he was over his shock, Harry didn't see how people could be so surprised. Hermione was already pretty, it just seemed that now everyone else could see that as well.

Fleur looked at them, but didn't say anything. Her snooty looks had toned down since the first task but that didn't mean she was jumping to be their friend.

Her date, a Ravenclaw boy, was too busy looking at her to notice anything else.

Victor bowed politely to them both before beginning a conversation with Harry about quidditch. His date, Daphne Greengrass, began a light conversation about studies with Hermione.

"Champions, good you are all together. Now, you will each go in with your partner and lead the dance. I'm sure you will each do your schools proud" McGonagall said before motioning them to follow her.

The other students looked on anxiously as the doors opened.

There were gasps and ohhs as the champions and their dates walked in and to the middle of the floor.

Harry and Hermione tried to avoid listening to the not so whispered comments as they searched the crowds for their friends who all smiled supportively.

Fred and George even wolf whistled.

They looked up at the staff table. Eva and Ava were giving them big thumbs up, Remus was mouthing encouraging words and Sirius winked at them. Severus neutrally nodded shocking them, but actually making Harry grateful.

Before they knew it, the music for the first dance before the feast started and they were in the middle of everyone.

Harry did his best not to step on her toes. "Relax Harry" Hermione told him with a smile and he got lost in her eyes.

Their gazes stayed locked as they twirled around the room feeling like everyone but themselves had disappeared.

As their breaths mingled and heart rates picked up, the two teens finally realized what had plagued them both for so long.

Harry's eyes widened and Hermione gasped.

They liked each other, maybe even love.

The song ended and before Harry lost his nerve or let his mind catch up with his actions, he leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to her soft ones.

Hermione's eyes widened before slamming shut and pressing back before he could pull back and apologize.

There were cheers, gossip and even exchange of money, but neither heard as they were lost in each other.

Slowly they pulled away.

"Was- was that ok? You're not mad at me are you?" he asked quietly. He wondered if she could even hear him as she looked slightly spaced out and put two fingers on her bottom lip.

"That was perfectly acceptable Harry. I-I enjoyed that very much" she smiled.

"So did I" he told her. "Would you like to do that again some time" he asked and her smile widened.

"Are you asking me…to be your girlfriend?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes? I mean, only if you want" he quickly added.

"I want, I mean yes!" she said and he quickly leaned forward to kiss her again.

"Ahum" someone cleared their throat and they pulled apart red faced to see McGonagall looking at them, though she flashed them a small smile.

"If you two would join the other champions please" she told them primly.

The two red faced teens nodded and walked over to the staff table, luckily only a few seats away from the twins and marauders.

"Right good job there Harry" Sirius teased them before Remus lightly smacked his arm.

"We're happy for you two" he told them before smirking. "Like father like son" he teased making Harry smile. "Potter men love brilliant girls".

Ava and Eva giggled while Severus lightly rolled his eyes though his gaze softened when Eva leaned against his side.

"Ah Mr. Potter" Percy the Pounce said. Harry turned and saw all of the judges looking at them. "Just the man I wanted to see."

"Oh…great" Harry said lowly and the others chuckled, Hermione hiding hers in his shoulder lightening his mood greatly.

"Let the festivities begin!" Dumbledore said to the crowd and everyone cheered from their tables.

########################################################################################################

Everyone had eaten and was dancing. Harry was happy for the chance to get away from Percy who tried to go on and on about how important he was.

No one at the table had believed him and he shut up once Sirius spoke out against the Minister. He looked like he had wanted to protest but realized who he was speaking to.

Now everyone was listening to the Twisted Sisters and having a good time, even Ron was dancing with Lavender.

"Alright, we're going to take a quick break but we have two of your own professors coming up for a special performance!" the lead singer called. People cheered as Ava and Eva took the stage, shooting their confused men winks.

"Thank you all. We'd like to sing a song to all the love birds here today" Eva said.

"Especially our own" Ava added with a smile as she passed her a microphone.

"Now, it's a little saucy but it's a party so…sorry" they added with shrugs making the crowd smile though now Minerva didn't look too happy, still curious but now cautious.

She nodded to the band who had agreed to help them play, unaware that they had also agreed to help two other teachers later that night.

"Sirius, Remus-" Ava started.

"And Severus" Eva added, his eyes never leaving hers.

"This is for you" they finished and the music began. Ava began singing first making sure to keep her eyes on her men, and their eyes on her.

 **"** **Can't keep my hands to myself. No matter how hard I'm trying to.**

 **I want you all to myself. You're metaphorical gin and juice. So, come on give me a taste, of what it's like to be next to you. Won't let one drop go to waste. You're metaphorical gin and juice.**

 **Cause all of the downs and the uppers.**

 **Keep making love to each other.**

 **And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying, trying.**

 **All of the downs and the uppers.**

 **Keep making love to each other.**

 **And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying, but I** **can't keep my hands to myself.  
My hands to myself.  
Can't keep my hands to myself.  
My hands to myself."**

Eva cut in for her part, light vibrant eyes clashing with Severus' dark intense ones.

 **"** **The doctors say you're no good. But people say what they wanna say. And you should know if I could, I'd breathe you in every single day.  
All of the downs and the uppers.  
Keep making love to each other.  
And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying, trying.  
All of the downs and the uppers.  
Keep making love to each other.  
And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying, but I can't keep my hands to myself.  
My hands to myself.  
Can't keep my hands to myself.  
My hands to myself."**

Now they sang together going between loud and powerful to soft and seductive. The crowd was jumping and dancing, imagining the song for their own loved ones.

" **Can't keep my hands to myself".**

Ava: " **I want it all, no, nothing else".**

Both: " **Can't keep my hands to myself".**

Eva: " **Give me your all and nothing else. Oh, I, I want it all."**

Ava: " **I want it all, I want it all".**

Eva: " **Can't keep my hands to myself!"** she sang louder with heat almost taking Severus' breath away at the sound and look she was sending him.

Ava: " **I mean I could, but why would I want to?"** she asked with a cheeky smirk making Remus smile and Sirius smirk, though both of their eyes darkened with want.

Both: " **My hands to myself. Can't keep my hands to myself. My hands to myself. Can't keep my hands to myself. I want it all, no, nothing else. Can't keep my hands to myself. Give me your all and nothing else. Can't keep my hands to myself".**

They finished up and the room exploded in cheers making them smile and bow walking off. Ava was automatically jumped by Remus and Sirius who kissed her and told her how amazing she was while Severus went up to Eva.

His mouth was open just a fraction as he came close and stared at her as if he had never seen her before.

Before she could open her mouth to speak, one of his hands came up and gently laid on her cheek. His thumb gently rubbed back and forth.

"You have a lovely singing voice" he told her.

"Thank you" she said with a small smile.

"Alright, alright" the main singer said again. "Hands together one more time for those rad professors. Great job ladies. Now we have one more announcement for you all" he said and whispers broke out.

"Professors Lupin and Black if you will" he clapped and stepped back as Remus and Sirius led Ava to the stage where she looked at them in interested curiosity.

"Thank you" Remus said as he placed a charm on himself so everyone could hear. He looked at the crowd and saw Harry smiling at them. "As many of you know, Professor Black and I have been seeing the lovely Professor Bedlam here" he said and they cheered.

"Well" Sirius said taking over. "We've decided to do something about it once and for all".

"Something about it?" Ava asked before she almost fell over when they both got on their knees. There were feminine screams from around the room.

"Ava" Sirius began. "You came into our lives and changed things for the better. You made things happen that we honestly didn't think were possible".

She giggled at this and Remus took over.

"We already knew that we are meant for each other and already have been through so much and have much more to go" he said and she nodded.

"Sirius and I have already asked each other, and now it's your turn".

"Will you marry us?" they asked and she nodded while smiling though there were tears in her eyes.

Sirius screamed yes and jumped up as Remus looked at her in disbelief and happiness while the crowd cheered and whistled.

They each placed a thin golden band on her finger before doing the same for each other.

"You sneaky devils you" she joked wiping away tears and kissing them.

"GO MOONY, PADFOOT" Harry and the Weasley twins shouted out making them laugh. Eva squealed and Severus shook his head, but didn't comment.

Albus clapped with everyone else and Minerva and Pomona dapped their eyes with Filius patting their backs. Hagrid was crying the hardest with Maxime comforting him.

Ava also slipped rings that they had given her on their fingers as they left the stage and the band took over again.

"Congratulations" Harry said as he, Hermione, and Ron ran up to them with the others.

"Thanks Harry" Sirius smiled at him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Yes…congratulations" Severus said somewhat awkwardly before Eva smiled at him.

"Thank you Severus" Remus said gratefully and Sirius nodded.

"Thanks man" Ava said playfully and lightly punching him in the arm. He raised a brow at her, but she saw the tiny turn up of his lip.

"Hermione, ladies you all look lovely" Sirius said charmingly and they thanked him though Lavender giggled a little longer than anyone else. Hermione wanted to roll her eyes before Ginny snorted and patted her shoulder to let it go.

Everyone went back to dancing and having fun before Malfoy decided that he had had enough of this lovey dovey night.

He began to strut over to Harry and Hermione, who Malfoy had checked out before it clicked in his mind who she was. He had even opened the door for her at one point!

He'd be damned if he ever admitted that.

"Hey, Scar head" he said with a smirk. He fully intended to bring up the kiss that he had witnessed earlier in the night in hopes of humiliating the two.

However, this was part of what Daniela, Luna, and Ginny had been hoping for all night and pulled out their wands.

After all, they still had to get the little blonde jerk for elongating Hermione's teeth. It was only because he didn't say a disparaging remark about her this time, and was dating Eva, that saved Snape from the same fate.

Hermione and Harry sighed. She had just been thanking him again for the small dragon he had given her, which she had kept and was probably curled up with Crookshanks at the moment, when of course Malfoy had to come ruin the perfect night.

"What do you want Malfoy" Harry asked through clenched teeth. The night had been perfect so far, he didn't need his bully to bring it all down.

Draco opened his mouth, but what came out was definitely not what he had planned.

It seemed only Fred and George saw the three girls' wands out making them watch on in excitement.

 **"** **Now I'm the king of the swingers, the jungle V.I.P. I reached the top and had to stop and that's what bothering me. I want to be a man, man-cub, and stroll right into town and be just like those other men, I'm tired of monkeying around."**

He clutched his throat and looked around wildly as everyone looked on in total shock. Luna idly thought 'He doesn't have that bad of a voice really'.

Severus went to take a step forward but what happened next had him frozen on the spot with his mouth, to be fair everyone's mouths, hanging wide open.

Albus had taken that time to try to step in. He figured he'd stop the prank and be able to pull Harry aside so he could finally talk to the boy with some much needed alone time.

He reached the teens and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. He even added Sonorous so everyone could hear him.

Bad idea.

 **"** **Now don't try to kid me, man-cub, I'll make a deal with you. What I desire is man's red fire to make my dreams come true.  
So give me the secret, man-cub, clue me what to do.  
Give me the power of man's red flower so I can be like you." **He sang, he looked torn between amazement and anger.

Now both began to sing with some Slytherins, Ravenclaws, Puffs, and even a few lions coming in as background singers.

Filch was dancing with his cat. Percy and Rufus were dancing together with Percy looking nervous and Rufus looking murderous. Poor Igor had to dance alone, though Peeves did try to join him.

 **"** **Ooh-bi-doo, I wan'na be like you. I want to walk like you, talk like you, too. You see it's true, an ape like me",** at this point they actually began mimicking ape movements and the first few snickers began to spread. Even the other teachers who were trying to help couldn't smother all of their laughter.

 **"** **Can learn to be like you, too. Now don't try to kid me, man-cub, I made a deal with you.  
What I desire is man's red fire to make my dream's come true.  
So, ****don't try to kid me, man-cub, I made a deal with you. What I desire is man's red fire to make my dream's come true!"** They were dancing together and avoiding all helping charms sent their way.

Fred, George, Remus, and Sirius were rolling on the floor laughing. Others weren't doing much better.

 **"** **So give me the secret, man-cub, clue me what to do. Give me the power of man's red flower so I can be like you."** Here they pointed at a red-faced Harry who was torn between hiding and wishing he had a camcorder. Hermione didn't think she'd ever catch her breath again and he held her up as hiccups mixed with her laughter.

 **"** **Ooh-bi-doo, I wan'na be like you. I want to walk like you, talk like you, too. You see it's true, an ape like me. Can learn to be like you, too."**

 **"Break it down!"**

That was apparently the cue for Crabbe, Goyle, Filch, and the other dancing adults to start their own monkey dances.

Daniela thought it was particularly weird that Mrs. Norris was acting more like a rag doll than a cat being swung around since that wasn't part of the spell.

Now Draco and Albus held each other in a one-armed hug as they sang as loud as they could bring the show home.

 **"** **Now I'm the king of the swingers, the jungle V.I.P. I reached the top and had to stop and that's what bothering me.  
I want to be a man, man-cub, and stroll right into town and be just like those other men.  
I'm tired of monkeying around.**

 **Ooh-bi-doo, I wan'na be like you.  
I want to walk like you, talk like you, too.  
You see it's true, an ape like me.  
Can learn to be like you, too.**

 **Can learn to be someone like me!"**

They finished and the room burst out in laughter and applause as Draco threw himself away from the headmaster in disgust and embarrassment.

Harry saw his mouth moved and thought he said something about his father hearing about this, but he couldn't really tell over all of the noise.

Albus practically kicked his feet on the way back to his chair. He didn't want them to know that someone getting a spell over him without him knowing who or how affected him so much, that was the only reason he didn't send everyone to bed.

He tuned out Minerva's comforting words as his eyes scanned the crowd for suspects, though he skipped the children.

'There's no way a child could have done that to _me'_ he told himself.

########################################################################################################

Harry and Hermione were walking in the enchanted rose gardens, hands brushing against each other before Hermione steeled her nerves and finally connected their hands fingers intertwined.

They smiled at each other as they came upon Hagrid and Madam Maxime.

"My mum of course was-" they heard Hagrid say and their eyes widened significantly when they remembered Daniela describing this moment.

"Hagrid!" Harry yelled just as Hermione spotted a certain fat beetle. She quickly transfigured a rose into a jar and snatched the bug off of the big man's coat and throwing it in. Once again securing her title as Smartest Witch of Her Age.

"Oh, 'ello Harry" Hagrid said pleasantly. "Did you need something?" he asked kindly and now the two half giants were looking at him expectantly.

"Oh…um. I asked Hermione to be my girlfriend!" he blurted out blushing. Hermione blushed as well after hiding the jar behind her back.

Suddenly Ginny, who had been snogging behind a pillar with Neville, saw the situation and sneakily took the jar only startling Hermione slightly.

"Congratulations Harry!" his friend said taking them in a bone crushing hug that they tried to return.

"Ah, it zeemz that young love iz in zhe air qui?" Madam Maxime asked.

"Must be something about balls" Hermione said and the French woman chuckled in agreement.

"Well, um. You can go on with your night, just wanted to tell you that" Harry said scratching his neck.

"Glad you did Harry. Yer Dad picked the prettiest and smartest girl when 'e was young too. Take after 'im you do" the big man told him making him smile happily.

"Always knew you two would end up together, well you two have yerselves a nice night" he said before leading his date away.

Harry and Hermione looked at the floor before shyly looking at each other.

"I hope I didn't put you on the spot when I asked you that. Just, us dancing and so close…I realized what all these feelings I've been having lately were" Harry told her and she smiled.

"No, I'm glad you did. You know me Harry, I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't mean it. I feel the same way for you. I suppose both of us were discovering things about ourselves lately" she told him and he let out a relived breath.

"I'm glad" he told her as they stopped under a large rose archway. "If I do anything wrong, please tell me" he said.

Hermione took his hands in hers and stepped closer.

"This is new to both of us, so you'll have to tell me too. We have friends to help us if we don't understand something and we'll go at our own pace. Don't worry Harry, I don't think you could ever hurt me on purpose".

"I'm so happy you're here…with me" he said quietly as he began to lean in.

"So am I" she promised as she also leaned in, both of their eyes drooping slightly. "We'll be fine" she said.

"We'll be great" he agreed before he was finally able to press their lips together. They felt even more fireworks then the first time, if this was how kissing each other was like they didn't think they'd ever be able to stop.

########################################################################################################

Eva had talked Severus into letting Filius take over checking for children being naughty. The short professor more than happy for a chance to 'act tough' as he put it.

They walked arms linked to a more secluded area. "I'm very happy you accepted my invitation" he told her and she smiled from under her lashes.

"Of course Severus. I like spending time with you" she said.

"You do?" he asked in slight wonder as old insecurities surfaced.

"I wouldn't be your girlfriend if I didn't" she giggled and his eyes brightened at the word.

It was sinking in now; she was his girlfriend. She liked him and was happy that he was apparently her boyfriend.

"I am very happy you're here" he said and Eva giggled.

"You said that already" she teased and he actually smiled.

"No I meant here, with me. At Hogwarts…in my life" he told her as they walked into a shadowed area.

"I'll be here as long as you'll have me" she told him and he stopped to look at her.

"You are so amazing" he whispered and Eva looked up at him, her lips parting.

"So are you" she said.

"I'm going to kiss you now" he told her. It was said almost as a fact, but she saw the hesitation and question in his eyes. It seemed she was always able to read him.

"I hope so" she said and he cut off anything else she would have said with his lips capturing hers and her happily complying.

Her hands smoothed up his chest and tangled in his hair as his pulled her closer by her back. One of his hands resting on her face as their kisses became more heated.

He used his thumb to press on her chin lightly causing her mouth to open and allow his tongue to dart in and explore her mouth.

She moaned lightly at the taste of him and he pressed their bodies closer together. She gave a small tug of his hair and now it was his turn to grunt.

His hands now squeezed her hips as his lust grew. He pulled back and littered her neck with kisses making her arch and press their chest tightly together.

High giggles cut them off and they looked to see a young Hufflepuff couple trying to start their own snog session.

"Rogers, Izaiah ten points from Hufflepuff and get out of here" Severus yelled and Eva tried not to laugh as she took that moment to kiss his neck making him hiss in pleasure.

The students jumped and ran away at the feared man's voice, luckily not seeing the scene that would have most likely blown their minds.

"Now" Severus said biting back a moan as Eva left a love bite on his neck. "Where were we?"

########################################################################################################

"Love, what are you doing?" Remus asked even though he had a pretty good idea as Ava lead them to a deserted corner and set up privacy charms.

"I told you, can't keep my hands to myself" she joked before turning and pushing them both against the wall.

She kissed first Sirius then Remus, then turned them to kiss each other as she made her way down their bodies.

"Horny tonight aren't you Kitten" Sirius said though he wasn't complaining.

"What can I say" she teased as she practically ripped their pants down. "You two purposing and everything really got me going. Now you gonna tease me or fuck my mouth?"

"Love it went you talk dirty with that filthy fucking mouth" Remus spoke up.

Sirius surprised her when instead of unzipping his pants, he gently turned her face to Remus' zipper before getting behind her and pulling up her skirt. His hands skimmed her backside appreciating the deep red lingerie.

"Lovely Kitten" he breathed. "But you'd look better without them". With that said he quickly pulled her panties down and began playing with her making her whimper as she took out Remus' pulsating member.

Quickly, since they didn't know who could stumble around the corner charms or not, she took him deep in her mouth making him shout out and grab her hair as he tried to restrain himself.

It didn't help that once Sirius pulled his hand back and found it wet, he licked his fingers clean and shoved himself all the way inside of Ava who moaned out around Remus.

"Fuck Love, so hot. Mouth working me so fucking well" he told her making her squeeze Sirius tighter as he began to pull back and push in.

"So tiggght. Oh-gah fuck" Sirius moaned closing his eyes and throwing his head back.

She picked up the pace of swallowing Remus and slamming herself back on Sirius feeling her end approaching and desperately chasing it.

"Shit Love" Remus called as his eyes squeezed closed and he stiffened releasing into her mouth. Moaning and twitching as he felt her swallowing and licking his sensitive member.

He pulled out and fell on his knees kissing her deeply just as she hit her peek making her call out against his mouth. Sirius grunted and let out a horse yell as he followed her into oblivion before collapsing on her back.

Remus pulled back, eyes still clouded with love and lust.

"Let's go home and continue this" he said and suddenly the other two's energy returned as they hurriedly stood and adjusted themselves before each grabbing one of his hands and taking off for the Shack.

########################################################################################################

Harry yawned as he made his way down to breakfast, it was the day after the ball and he was walking with his friends and holding Hermione's hand.

He had been worried about what Ron may have said, he sometimes thought the red head liked Hermione, but all he had said was that he was happy for them.

Ron thought it was better to just support his friends, especially since he didn't know if he felt weird because he might have a crush on Mione or because he was worried they wouldn't need him around anymore.

Though that didn't seem to be the case so far, which he was grateful for.

"Just so you know" Ginny spoke up from her spot near Neville. "I still have Skeeter under the bed. Luna charmed the jar so she couldn't break through, even with the air holes".

"I bet she was going to write about Hagrid again, the hag" Ron said shaking his head.

"She does seem to be one nasty piece of work doesn't she" Neville commented. "You'd think she'd stop now, but we even found a note book on her where she was desperately trying to put a bad spin on the twins and Professor Lupin".

"If you get bored watching her, you can give her to us" Fred said.

"We have a few experiments she'd be perfect to help with" George added as they took on wicked grins.

"Guys" Daniela said and they turned to her looking scandalized that she would protest. "If anyone get her first, it's me".

"We are not experimenting on her" Hermione cut them all of with a long suffering sigh. "We will tell the twins later and figure out what to do".

"Well before you blackmailed her into being less of a bitch" Daniela reminded her.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Ron said with a shoulder shrug making Harry and Neville laugh.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to try out some of the more complicated and O.W.L. level charms on her Hermione?" Luna asked curiously and Hermione paused with a thoughtful expression.

"Yeah Granger" Fred and George said catching on. "Think of all the educational benefits it could have".

"I can't think of anyone who deserves a little payback more right now" Neville said biting the inside of his cheek to stop his laughter.

Ginny giggled into his shoulder as Harry smiled.

"Well…" Hermione drawled out. "I mean, if none of them are harmful-" she didn't get to finish because the others cheered and the twins preceded to try to dance with her before Harry 'saved' her.

"Um Potter, Harry?" came a voice from behind them and they saw Cedric running towards him.

"Hi Cedric" Harry told him kindly and the older boy smiled. Harry noted how it lite up his face, he could see how girls feel over the good looking Hufflepuff seeker.

"May I speak with you alone please?" he asked and Harry nodded waving the others away. Hermione squeezed his hand before going with the others. Ron sent him a 'you got this' look that had him smiling.

"Congratulations on getting the girl Harry" Cedric told him and Harry thanked him.

"She's special, thanks" Harry said and Cedric nodded.

"I wanted to say thank you for telling me about the first task" he said.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you would have done the same for me" Harry said and Cedric looked relived.

"Exactly" he said and Harry caught on to what was happening. "Have you figured out your egg yet?"

Harry debated whether he should say yes, but decided to let the boy repay the 'debt' he thought he owed him, even if Harry didn't see it that way.

"No, not yet".

Cedric smiled, "Take your egg to the prefect's bathroom some time. Relax, have a soak. It'll really help. The password is Frosty Mint".

Harry nodded slowly before holding a hand out to shake. "Thanks Cedric" he said and the other boy shook his hand before they walked into the great hall together.

"See you later Harry" he said before going to his own table and Harry went to his.

Just as he sat down and was getting ready to tell the others what happened, Malfoy began to stroll over.

"Oi, Potter" he sneered before Daniela cut him off.

"Banana?" she asked innocently holding the fruit out to him and making him pale remembering the night before.

The following chuckles didn't help his pride.

"I think now's the time you run away to lick your wounds until you forget and try your hand at failing another time" Neville told him with an almost bored expression making the snickers rise.

Malfoy was even more jolted at being burned by someone he considered a squib. He spun on his heel and went to storm off when he ran into Filch making the caretaker fall onto Harry who felt like the man was trying to imitate an octopus with how he worked his limbs.

"Watch it boy" Filch yelled at Draco, spittle flying off the corner of his mouth making Draco flinch in disgust before he hurried away.

"You too Potter" he sneered before grabbing Mrs. Norris and hurrying to the staff table.

"Mental that one" Ron said shaking his head.

The others nodded in agreement before return to their food and previous conversations.

 **A/N:** Hey, what do you think? Next chapter has; second task, Ron stuff, Tonks stuff, Rita stuff, and more. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	23. Chapter 23

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may definitely seem like that at times. **Big thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You guys rock! Blueviolets2436:** Thank you so much, and you'll have to wait to hear about the wedding. It'll be great though and timing will be perfect, promise. **Sillygabby:** As always thank you, more Tonks and Ron stuff in the next chapter. Just a taste in this one really. **Jez94:** Thank you so much! Glad you're enjoying it. I love that nickname so much and you can bet it's going to stick. So, this chapter sort of goes from a lot of different perspectives and a few time skips. Just a heads up. Enjoy.

 **WARNING: GRAPHIC LIME IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter 23: Mermaids Can be Real Assholes.

Harry sighed as he followed McGonagall to a meeting with the headmaster. He found it suspicious that the man would choose a time when all his guardians were in class and didn't know about the impromptu talk.

"What did you say this was about Professor?" Harry asked as McGonagall walked briskly in front of him.

"I'm not sure Mr. Potter, just that the Headmaster would like to speak to you" she told him.

"Would it be possible for you to get one of the twins, or Sirius and Remus?" he asked her nervously.

Yes, he had been practicing his Occlumency, but this was Dumbledore! How could he, a mere fourteen-year-old compete with that?

The Scottish woman stopped for a moment to look him over before giving a tight nod. "Very well, you know the way from here. I shall return with them shortly" she told him before turning down a hallway.

Harry finished his walk to the headmaster's office as slowly as he could, though unfortunately it went by pretty fast.

He thought there was hope for a moment when he realized that he had never been told the password to get passed the gargoyles, but they had simply jumped aside not saying a word.

It seemed the headmaster wasn't playing around.

He walked up the steps and heard Albus call him in. He opened the door to see the man sitting on his throne like chair, leaning back with his elbows on the armrests and his fingers steepled. A soft smile on his face as he gazed over his half-moon glasses.

"You wanted to see me sir" Harry sat cautiously on one of the chairs. Here was a man that he had once revered above all others, and now he barely even felt comfortable being in the same room as him.

"Yes Harry" Albus said as he gestured to the lemon candies to which the young politely declined. "I wanted to see how your year was going, what with the hardships you have had to face so far".

Harry sat back slightly. He didn't know what to think on that. Actually, he did. He thought it was hilarious that _now_ the headmaster wanted to speak to him.

Not when his name was put in the goblet, not when people were shunning him, only now. After he had faced a dragon and gone to a ball.

He couldn't help but wonder if the man was really curious or if this was another ploy to get him back on his 'chosen' path and find out more about the twins, who Harry believed Dumbledore was becoming a bit obsessed with.

It sort of creeped him out.

"I'm fine sir. As good as I can be with someone out to kill me…again" he told him honestly.

"Yes, that does seem to have become a habit hasn't it" Albus said in a somewhat joking manner.

"My whole life" Harry said shutting the conversation down.

"Yes, well" Albus said backtracking as Harry watched him somewhat blankly. "I'd also like to ask about your home life".

"What about it sir?" he asked.

"How is it, do they treat you well?" he asked in his grandfather voice and Harry couldn't believe it.

He didn't know if it was just the whole situation or his teen rebellion coming in, but he found himself angry and done with the whole thing.

"They're great. Best people I have ever known" he said honestly while leaning back with folded arms.

Albus noticed the change of mood immediately and it worried him.

"Are you sure Harry. Forgive me for saying so, but you don't look very happy. You can always tell me you know. I care for you and only want what is best for you" he said.

Harry locked eyes with him and Albus took that chance to search the boy's thoughts. However, they were blocked shocking him since he had peered into his mind a few times in the past. 'How is it blocked now?' he wondered.

'That is the last straw!' Harry thought as he felt the attempted intrusion. Since Dumbledore had thought he would be unprotected, he hadn't bothered to be discreet about it.

"Trust me _sir,_ I am perfectly happy. Much happier than I was when I was with those _people_ that _you_ put me with" he spat.

Albus' eyes widened at the sudden hostility.

"They are your family Harry" he tried to reason.

"No, they aren't" he denied through clenched teeth. "I'm with my family now. And may I ask you something _sir?_ " he said.

Albus eyed him warily not sure if he'd like the question but answered in the positive anyway.

"Why do you suddenly care" Harry asked, his green eyes blazing like a killing curse.

"I have always cared-" Albus strongly defended, he was beginning to lose his own temper. How Harry Potter was able to make him loose his cool so quickly was a mystery he would never solve.

"You didn't care when the Dursleys were beating me. You knew though didn't you" Harry said as he became angrier.

"I had no idea" he swore even though it wasn't the complete truth. His eyes darted briefly to the silver instruments that no longer worked.

"I don't believe you" Harry told him bluntly as he placed a cold mask on his face. That worried Albus even more than the obvious anger. "Even if you didn't, would it had mattered? Would you have done anything? I was there for a reason, wasn't I?" Harry asked.

Albus froze, these were very dangerous questions. Questions he didn't want the young savior to have answers to yet, not until he believed he was ready and further along the path he needed to go down.

"Harry I-" Dumbledore was actually saved from answering when Sirius burst through his office door. Angry and only slightly out of breath. "Oh Sirius, how may I-?"

"What the bloody hell is he doing here alone" Sirius demanded standing straight and walking in front of his godson.

Albus' eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. The way Sirius worded that was as if he didn't trust Albus around Harry, not to mention the blatant lack of respect.

"I was merely having a word with Harry" he told him calmly but it did nothing to quench Sirius or Harry's anger.

"He was asking me about home" Harry tattled unapologetically and Sirius scoffed.

"Oh now you care" he said.

"Now see here-" Albus began before he was cut off once more, something he was getting quite sick of.

"No you listen. I may work for you but just remember that I can take Harry out of Hogwarts and we can leave Britain entirely if you keep pushing it. I respect you as my employer, but when it comes to Harry the gloves come off. I'll tell you now, you do NOT have the best track record when it comes to his best interest and we do NOT trust you alone with him. Next time you wish to speak to him, one of us must be present. No if, ands, or butts" Sirius said before spinning and checking Harry over.

"Sirius, I'm sure you can agree that this is unnecessary. I have always thought of Harry and what was best for him" he tried to convince the two.

"Sorry, but no" Sirius said finally settling that Harry was unharmed and uncharmed. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we both have classes to attend" he briskly moved Harry out of the room before the headmaster could utter another sound.

'No' Albus thought as he leaned his head on his hands, elbows resting on his desk. 'This will not do. It's worse than I had imagined.'

He tried to find a solution to his problem, some extreme and some having terrible endings.

'I know' he thought with a sudden brain wave. 'Severus is friends with one of them now, I'll ask him next time he has a spare moment'. He nodded to himself, happy that he wouldn't have to use one of the more intense plans his mind had formed…yet.

########################################################################################################

Ava grabbed Sirius when Remus was going to take a nap. The wink she sent the werewolf made him chuckle and wave them on. He'd definitely be joining them later, but he wanted them to have their own time too.

Sirius wasn't sure where she was leading them, but he didn't really care. It was like an adventure.

A sexy adventure.

She pulled him into an abandoned classroom and steered him towards an empty seat. "What's going on Kitten?" he asked.

Ava smirked and locked and soundproofed the room. She turned and shrugged off her robe showing a sexy Slytherin school uniform underneath.

"Professor, I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help my grades. I'll do anything" she said as she slowly walked towards him.

"I usually don't go easy on snakes Ms. Bedlam" he said playing along and she bit her lip making him stifle a moan.

"I know Professor, but I was hoping you'd help me. I really need this" she said playing with her tie and showing off how the shirts buttons looked like they were about to burst off at any moment.

"I could make an exception for such a tempting snake as yourself…if you prove you deserve it" he said trying to fight the urge to pant.

Ava smiled licking her bottom lip as she lowered herself down on all fours and crawled to him and under the desk.

"I think I can do that" she purred.

"Well" he said clearing his throat and trying to harden his expression as he slid a hand into her hair and taking a firm grip. "Begin".

With that Ava leaned forward and began kissing the insides of his covered thighs. She slowly let her hands slide up his legs making him tense in anticipation. She kissed right on his zipper.

"Fuck Kitten" he breathed.

"Aren't you about too" she asked cheekily making him smirk down at her.

She slowly undid his pants and dragged them down his legs, giggling when he lifted his body for her to get them down.

"Sirius" she suddenly said and he locked eyes with her. "Can I try something?"

"Aren't you already" he teased her but nodded anyway making her smile. She stood and pulled on his hand leading him to lay flat on the large desk. She kissed him before slowly nibbling down his neck and unbuttoning his shirt.

As she made her way to his straining erection, she wrapped a hand around him making him moan and buck in her hand.

She let her tongue tickle around his belly button earning a breathless chuckle before she continued down, admiring his happy trail.

She finally made it to his cock and slid him partially in making him moan and bite his lips as his hands once more found purchase in her hair. She began moving her head back and forth while hollowing her cheeks making him howl out.

After doing this for a little while, she decided it was time to move on to what she really wanted to try. She grasped his now wet member in her hand and continued to pump as she made eye contact with his hooded gaze and began to suck on her middle finger.

Sirius was curious as to what she was doing as his body shuddered from the feeling of her hand moving over him.

Once she deemed the finger wet enough, she took it out of her mouth and leaned forward to take him back in her mouth while her finger found its way to his puckered hole.

Sirius' eyes widened in surprise as his breathing picked up. He had done that with Moony, but never thought Ava would actually be interested in doing that to him.

It excited him and he watched her with rapt attention.

"Is this ok?" she asked in a husky voice, a thin trail of saliva connecting from her lips to his tip which twitched.

"Fuck, yes. Whatever you want Ava" he moaned as his eyes fluttered shut before he forced them open again.

She smiled and went back to pleasing him, making sure to get him extra wet as some spit slid down to where her other finger was aiding her exploration.

She gently rubbed around his rosebud for a bit, not wanting to hurt him. When he moaned, and pushed down she got the hint and gently began to insert her finger making him tighten one hand in her hair as the other flew up to his own face, moving over his mouth and chest.

Seeing him, Ava did her best to continue pushing in and pleasuring him with her mouth as the other hand slid up his body to twist his nipples making him jerk and call out.

Honestly, he didn't know how long he would last with all of these stimulations she was throwing on him at once.

'But Merlin, I never want her to stop' his lust riddled mind said.

Finally, she got all of her finger in before letting it rest there for a minute and speeding up her mouth. This brought her body closer to him squishing her breasts to his legs as he looked down on the erotic sight of her, saliva coming out one corner of her mouth as she tried to fit all of him in.

He let out another horse shout as she began to move her finger in and out, curling searching for that special 'spot'.

"Yes, yes, yes" he chanted encouraging her with his ever vocal ways.

He hit that back of her throat at the perfect time when she twisted his tight nipple, swallowed around him sucking like her life depended on it, and found his prostate.

Sirius screamed her name as he began to release into her throat, painting it white which she did her best to swallow knowing that it made him happy.

He was panting heavily as she pulled away and wiped her mouth revealing her smug smirk.

Before she could let out a no doubt smart ass comment, Sirius had already jumped her and reversed their position with him down at her soaked and needy mound.

He fully intended on repaying her ten times over.

########################################################################################################

Harry and the others were walking to class when Rufus spotted them and put on a huge smile. "Potter, a word" he all but demanded.

The others looked at Harry, not really wanting to leave him with the intimidating man.

"We'll stay in public" he told them and they slowly nodded, though didn't look too pleased.

"We'll wait around the corner" Ron told him quietly and Neville nodded. "If you need us, shout".

"And don't forget the twins' techniques" Hermione whispered just as the adult reached them.

He watched closely as the other students left before smirking at Harry again. "Potter, I've been meaning to speak to you. How is the competition treating you?" he asked and Harry shot him an unamused look.

He took in a deep breath to curb a retort and instead grumbled out a "Fine".

"Figured out your egg yet?" Rufus asked and Harry nodded slowly before taking a step back when the man leaned towards him. "I'm telling you this because you're the youngest and this isn't fair on you" he said.

"Just don't tell the others" he said before glaring at Filch who glared back as he grumbled and walked by them. He was cleaning up another Weasley twins' prank and wasn't happy for them being in his way.

Harry looked at Mrs. Norris who was staring at him unblinkingly and unnerving him.

Rufus cleared his throat and put his hand on Harry's shoulder turning them away from the angry caretaker.

"Anyway, here. You'll need this" he said trying to discreetly hand Harry some Gillyweed.

Harry got out of his grip and took a step back, not missing the angry expression that filtered over his face. However, the man did miss how Harry's wand found its way into his palm.

"No thanks, already have some" he told him much to his surprise and annoyance.

"Really" he asked narrowing his eyes. "Where did you get it from?"

"Places" Harry said backing away. He got a strange vibe from the older man.

"Well…see that you use it then" Rufus said clearing his voice and straightening out. "And Potter" he said as Harry was trying to find a good way to ditch him. "If you need any help, I'm always here" he said trying to smile though it came off as more of a grimace.

"Thanks" Harry said before dashing off, the other man's eyes on him the whole time.

"That was right creepy" Ginny said once he told them what happened.

"Do you think he's Barty?" Neville asked. "Should we tell someone?"

"We should tell the twins for sure" Ron said.

"We can only tell the twins" Hermione said, "We don't have proof and I doubt we could get any. Though maybe they could."

"We could get it" Fred and George said.

"Without a possible death eater catching you?" Daniela asked with a raised brow and they looked sheepish. They had forgotten that part.

"We should tell the twins…but it doesn't feel right" Luna said looking at the air confusedly.

"Ok, so we're decided" Harry said not arguing with Luna. They found that at times the blonde just knew things, even if they didn't understand it at first, she usually ended up being right. "We'll tell the twins, Remus and Sirius and see what they want to do".

"Too bad you didn't take the Gillyweed" Neville said and they all looked at him confused. "To have it tested" he clarified.

"They can test it if he still has it" Ron said and they nodded splitting up, the Golden Trio taking off to find the twins and marauders.

They felt like they were a step closer to catching Barty Crouch Jr.

########################################################################################################

Harry had just gotten back from listening to his egg in the prefect's bathroom. He wanted to be sure that he knew how the mermaids sounded.

Unfortunately, Myrtle had still been there.

He was walking back to his dormitories when he heard voices coming from Snape's potions storage.

"You feel it too Severus, do not deny it!" the unmistakable voice of Karkaroff was demanding.

"I haven't the faintest idea of what you mean" came back Severus' drawn. But Harry knew that tone of voice, the man was losing his patience.

"Look at it!" Karkaroff yelled just as Snape opened the door. Harry saw the dark mark burning on the other man's skin before Harry just turned to look at him blank faced.

He'd get all his emotions out later in his 'safety circle' but this man didn't deserve them. He still wasn't so sure Snape did either, but that was for another day.

He was more than happy to be ignored by the man.

Karkaroff glared at Harry, though the blank stare he received back unnerved him.

"What are you doing out Potter, it's almost curfew" Severus said with a scowl, though it wasn't as harsh as it could have been.

"Just came back from figuring out this stupid egg" Harry told him honestly with a shrug.

Severus looked at him for a long minute, "Stay here" he said before turning to the other man. "Like I said before Igor, I don't know what you are taking about. Leave".

"We must speak of this Severus. Do not let Potter frighten you" he said.

It was the wrong thing to say.

Severus' nostrils flared and his jaw tightened. However, before he could open his mouth and possibly dig himself a hole with his girlfriend's charge, Harry spoke up.

"I doubt Professor Snape fears me" he said allowing some disgust to show on his features. "He has no need to".

"There are things you could not possibly understand boy. Things you do not know" Igor spat.

Harry glared at him, the emotion unknowingly causing his eyes to seem to take on an almost glow like effect.

"You'd be surprised at what I know" he said lowly. Igor's eyes widened as he gulped and Severus looked at Harry wondering just what he meant by that.

With that Igor swept out of the closet, feeling a chill go up his spine where Harry's eyes stayed on him.

"Now Potter" Severus said having gained back control over his emotions. "I've noticed certain things missing from my stores. Boomsling flies, Gillyweed, just to name a few. I suggest that you keep your sticky fingers out of places that they do not belong."

Harry took a deep breath. He thought about who he was talking to, and even though he found it ridiculous, he took in how the man must feel when he looked at him.

"I swear I never went into your stores Professor" he said proceeding when it looked like Snape was going to interrupt. "I get all of my supplies from either the twins or Neville. Though I did recently have someone else offer me Gillyweed…not that I'm saying it could be yours" he added.

Severus straightened up looking at him intensely. It didn't s _eem_ like he was lying, but he was a Potter. 'And Lily's son' a voice whispered in his mind. 'Eva thinks highly of him.'

"Who" he asked, more like demanded.

Harry bit his lip, it may be good to have Snape watching Rufus to see if he was actually Barty. Unless he got hurt, but he knew that his professor could handle himself. He'd tell the twins about that too.

"Rufus Scrimgeour" he said and Severus' eyes widened for the briefest of seconds.

"Did you take it" he asked with a tone that Harry couldn't identify but if he had to guess, he sounded almost concerned.

"No" he said noticing the barest amount of tension leaving the man's shoulders. "He didn't seem too happy about it either".

Severus nodded distractedly as his pointer finger came up to rub his bottom lip, a habit he had since a child.

He snapped back to the boy in front of him.

"I'm sure it's nothing" he said though his voice didn't even sound convincing to himself. "If it happens again…tell me, immediately. Do you understand Potter".

"Yes sir" Harry said.

"Good, now you should hurry along. Ten minutes till curfew".

Harry nodded and walked off leaving the man with his thoughts. He'd get out the mirror Sirius had given him and tell them what had just happened before heading to bed.

He still had to figure out if it was Ron or Hermione who would be his hostage. Both thought it was going to be the other, neither wanting it to be themselves but at the same time not wanting to put the other in danger.

Severus watched Harry go as he turned back to his stores in thought.

'What purpose would Scrimgeour have for stealing from me and attempting to help Potter? Was it really help?' he wondered as questions and scenarios ran through his head.

He'd have to watch the man closely and put a stronger security charm on his supplies.

########################################################################################################

The servant sat in his room hurriedly scribbling a note to his master.

 _Master,_

 _I fear that they may be onto me soon. Peeves and those pesky twins constantly ruin my plans, but you will be happy to know that Potter has made it to the second task._

 _When offered Gillyweed, he refused saying that he already had some. Those twins continue to get in the way and are making him far more prepared than he should be._

 _Though of course, none of this would be a match against you my Lord._

 _I will continue to try to assist the boy until he reaches the cup to fulfill the plan._

 _Your faithful servant._

Barty smiled as he sealed the letter and sent it on its way.

He sat back on his bed, insane mind going between worship for his master and how to make sure that Harry Potter would be the first to touch the cup.

The second task was the next day, he hoped the golden boy didn't mind getting a little wet.

Though he wouldn't sabotage the task again, his master had been very liberal when showing his displeasure with Crouch for almost getting the boy killed by a dragon.

He didn't care that Barty was doing it for him and that he would have collected the blood later.

His Lord wanted the boy for himself, and Barty would deliver.

########################################################################################################

Harry woke up the next morning already nervous. Today, someone he cared about would be waiting at the bottom of the lake for him to rescue.

He looked over and still saw bright red hair. Did that mean…Hermione!

"Ron" he said before repeating himself louder. "Ron!"

Ron shot up and looked around before landing on Harry. "What is it-" he cut himself off when he saw Harry's expression. "Oh…shit".

"What are you blokes yelling- oh" Neville said as he looked around and spotted the red head. "Shit".

Obviously, the twins and Daniela had been rubbing off on them.

"You're not mad are you" Harry suddenly asked Ron who looked at him confused before understanding.

"Course not" he assured him with a lopsided smile. "I know I'm your best mate. You should be more concerned with how Sirius will act" he chuckled thinking of his friend's dramatic godfather.

"Oh Merlin" Harry said paling, he hadn't even thought of that. Ron and Neville laughed as they started to get up.

"Let's go so Harry can rescue the damsel in distress" Neville joked before Ron shook his head with a snicker.

"Don't let Mione here you call her that" he said knowingly and now it was Neville's turn to pale.

"You won't tell her right?" he asked as Harry and Ron began to leave the room after shaking Dean and Seamus awake. "Guys…right?" Neville asked desperately.

"Guys!?" he said as his voice jumped up octaves.

########################################################################################################

"Sirius" Remus said though it was more of a plea as his head hit the breakfast table. "We knew it would be either Ron or Hermione."

"But I'm his godfather" he whined into Ava's shoulder as Eva shook her head and Severus rolled his eyes trying to drink his coffee.

"And he loves you, but Ron is like his brother and Hermione is his girlfriend" Eva told him.

"James would have picked me" Sirius groused.

"Harry isn't James, Sirius" Remus said lowly making the other man's mouth snap shut. Now he looked actually pained, they both did.

He wasn't trying to compare the two, he usually didn't. It was just hard at times for him.

"You know what I think" Ava suddenly spoke up cutting through the tension. Their eyes turned to her as she ran her hand threw his dark strands.

"I think that if they had taken either you or Remus, Harry wouldn't have left any of the lake intact when trying to find you. There'd just a hole where a lake used to be, so the safer bet was to take Hermione who Harry would be so focused on finding, he wouldn't be able to destroy anything in panic".

They all looked at her for a moment before Sirius broke out in a breath-taking smile and gave her a deep kiss making sighs sound from around the room. Annoyed sighs in Severus' case.

Remus kissed her next, whispering against her lips. "Thank you Love" he said pulling back and she winked at him.

Eva kissed Severus making his eyes widen and snap back and forth before he gave up caring if students and other teachers saw and kissed her back.

Now there were definitely whispers and a few people may have dropped their cups and plates in shock.

Ava giggled and Sirius hid his head back in her shoulder as Remus hid his smirk in his tea mug.

Eva pulled away slowly and smiled at him as their faces stayed close.

"What was that for?" he asked quietly.

"For letting Sirius bitch and moan without saying anything" she said ignoring Sirius' huff as Remus and Ava went back to comforting him. "And besides" she teased him. "Do I really need a reason to kiss you?"

He smiled back softly, turned so only she could see him. "No, no you don't".

Albus watched all of this, not sure if he liked his spy actually getting so close to these twins.

'Though' his mind reminded him. 'This could be good'. He nodded to himself, 'Merlin knows that the boy could use some love in his life, though I wonder if it will last. He was so in love with poor Lily'.

Then his mind told him of the benefits this relationship could bring him. If Severus got close to Eva, then he would no doubt gain entry to their home and help influence her about decisions concerning Harry.

Albus smiled, 'Yes, this can bring nothing but good things for me' he thought happily.

########################################################################################################

"Here Harry" Neville said as they walked down the decks to the second task. "Take it right before you jump in" he told him.

Harry nodded taking deep breaths.

"Hey" Neville told him placing a hand on his shoulder pulling his attention to the gangly blonde. "You'll do great. Hermione couldn't have a better hero, and yes that's what you are. Even without this. Just watch out for the grindylows, remember your training and you'll do great."

"Thanks Nev" he told him with a smile as they finished the walk.

"We'll see you after" Neville said motioning to the rest of their friends who waved at him from their seats on the stands, all looking at him nervously. Besides Fred and George, who shot him thumbs up and their usual mischevious smiles.

"He'll be alright, right?" Ginny asked.

"Of course" Daniela said, though even she heard the quiver in her voice.

"Champions if you please" Dumbledore said as they gathered around him. "You all have noticed that something, or should I say someone close to you has been taken. You have an hour to retrieve your hostage."

He looked around to make sure they each understood him.

"Now, once you hear the canon you may-" he was cut off by Filch accidentally setting off the canon.

Three jumped in as Harry quickly swallowed the slimy plant and fell in the water. He moaned and thrashed as his neck and limbs hurt from where the plant was affecting him.

"That looked like it hurt" Ron said from his seat before Fred and George smacked the back of his head and pointed to a sick looking Neville.

"Oh my God" he said throwing his head in his hands. "I've killed Harry Potter!"

Harry chose that moment to jump out of the water with an impressive backflip and shout of glee.

People clapped and Neville looked back up. "What, what'd I miss?"

########################################################################################################

"This is so fucking stupid" Ava groused agitatedly from her seat between Remus' legs. Sirius was at her side and had her in another death grip while Eva and Severus sat to her left.

"We can't see anything, there are students down there that have no idea what is happening. Who the hell thought this shit up?"

"Him" Severus said with a straight face as he pointed to Ludo who was trying to chat up a pretty French witch.

"Idiot" Sirius and Remus said at the same time.

"This whole thing is dangerous and unnecessary" Remus said into the top of Ava's head. "Putting children in unnecessary situations for others amusement".

"Yes, it is very Roman of them isn't it" Severus agreed from his spot before glaring at some students who were watching him cuddle with his girlfriend in amazement.

Well, as close to cuddle as Severus Snape would do in public.

"I mean, if they wanted to do something like a competition we should have brought the dueling club back" Ava said as she pulled a strand of Sirius' hair out of her mouth.

She didn't have the heart to push him away though, he just looked so nervous and scared for Harry.

"Now that's something I could get behind" Filius said from his spot between Pomona and Charity. "Good old fashioned and supervised duels giving the children some experience" he said making sure to speak louder so that Dumbledore could hear him.

"With you as the tutor, I'm sure Filius. But many of the parents thought that it was too dangerous of a class" Albus told them.

"Show them the dragons" Sirius deadpanned.

"I think it would very much help the students to have the extra knowledge" Minerva said as Professor Victor nodded next to her.

The transfigurations teacher sent a quick wink the twins way, missed by her employer and longtime friend.

"Hmm, perhaps it is a note worthy idea" Albus relented. "If you can get together and figure out all the kinks and what have you, then we'll be able to introduce it next year" he told them before turning back to the lake.

"I shall start preparations, if that's alright with you ladies?" Filius asked, happy when they waved the ok.

"Isn't next year when Umbridge makes an appearance" Remus murmured to them. Using Severus' distracting conversation with Filius to his advantage so they would be the only ones to hear.

"I forgot about that bitch" Eva muttered.

"So then what do we do?" Sirius asked.

"I think we may have just started Dumbledore's Army early" Ava said as her brows rose. "Now quiet and look out for Harry".

########################################################################################################

Harry passed the grindylow infected bushes and dove deeper, hearing beautiful singing coming from further down.

"Come seek us where our voices sound. We cannot sing above the ground" they sang repeatedly. "And while you're searching ponder this; we've taken what you'll surely miss. An hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took. But past an hour, the prospects black. Too late it's gone, it won't come back".

That still sounded suspicious to him. He didn't think Dumbledore would actually agree to let the mermaids keep the hostages for whatever reason. Maybe it was to urge them forward? Either way it set him on edge and he didn't want to find out what would happen if he was late.

'Of course' his brain told him, 'We wouldn't let them keep her. Better take my dagger out now' he thought. It would be easier to use a dagger and cut the rope instead of trying to say a spell underwater.

Him being able to breath the water didn't mean he wanted any of it in his mouth.

He grew closer and closer to the underwater village. If he wasn't in such a time-consuming predicament, he would have stopped to admire it.

Finally, in the middle of the little town were the hostages floating from their tied positions on a huge statue.

Harry swam down and found Hermione. As he cut threw her bindings, he looked at the others.

There was Cho, Fleur's sister, and a Daphne Greengrass. 'She must have made a big impression if she's the thing he'd miss most out of all of his friends' Harry thought.

Cedric swam up with a bubble head charm and nodded to Harry motioning to his watch.

Harry pointed at the little girl, remembering what happened to Fleur in the story. Cedric shrugged his shoulders and made off with Cho.

Hermione came free just as a shark headed Victor, which had freaked Harry out a bit, bit through Daphne's ropes and swam back.

Harry waited a few more minutes before he realized that Fleur would not be coming.

He was debating saving the little girl when he noticed the looks the merpeople were giving her making him remember something.

Veelas and mermaids were natural enemies.

He felt that he couldn't in good conscience leave the child here, unprotected around people who he got a very bad vibe from.

His saving people complex came into light.

Before they had a chance to stop him, Harry swiped at her bindings and grabbed her too. He kicked off hard when he saw the angry merpeople with tridents now trying to chase him.

One grabbed his ankle and attempted to pull him back down as the others tried to catch up to them.

Luckily, Harry was able to use his still flipper like feet to kick him in the face hard enough to dislodge him.

He felt that he was almost home free when he felt a sharp pain in his lower back. Not stopping, he turned slightly and shouted out. There was a spear stuck in him, close to his hip.

Trying to push away the pain, he made it further away from the yelling and cussing merfolk who seemed to have given up on going after him as he approached large patches of weeds.

Suddenly a dozen nasty little grindylows began to swarm him, scratching and cutting his face as their tentacles wrapped around him. One pushed the spear in deeper making him scream. Harry pushed hard against Hermione and Gabrielle sending them up to the safe surface.

He felt himself being pulled down just as the gillyweed began to wear off.

In a split second, two things happened. One, Harry used the last of his strength to shout a spell tossing the creatures off of him. And two, someone grabbed him just as he began to black out.

He hit the cold air and heard people shouting and screaming, though his eyes felt too heavy to open.

"Stay with me Harry" he heard Sirius say. He realized that that was who was holding him. "Don't leave me".

"Get it out of him!" Eva yelled as he let out a horse scream as someone pulled the offending object out of his back.

"Remus, take him" Sirius shouted and he felt himself being pulled up and being put down gently against the peer and his other uncle's chest.

"Stay with us Harry, don't go to sleep" Remus begged him.

"Harry open your eyes for fucks sake" Ava yelled out frightened.

"Please Harry" Hermione cried from nearby.

"Let me see him" Madam Pomfrey demanded, though she stopped once Remus growled at her for trying to take Harry out of his arms.

"Come on Prongslet" Sirius begged him. "Open those eyes".

It took all of his strength but Harry was finally able to get his lids to open revealing all of his worried loved one.

"Hey" he croaked and suddenly everyone was speaking at once.

"Oh Harry" Hermione cried into Ron's shoulder, his best friend also looked close to tears.

"Don't scare us like that mate" he said.

"You're safe" Remus kept repeating holding him close and only letting Sirius get close enough to heal him.

Sirius didn't speak, but it was obvious that he was crying though he concentrated on healing the youth.

The twins were busy ripping the judges a new one.

"You said this one wasn't dangerous!" Eva shouted.

"He had a fucking spear in him! What the hell are you playing at!? Why were they trying to kill him".

"He took someone else's hostage" Ludo was stupid enough to speak up serving only to make them yell louder.

"SO WHAT!" they screamed. "THEY'RE ALLOWED TO KILL THE STUDENTS IF THEY TAKE SOMEONE ELSE'S HOSTAGE?"

"What kind of bullshit is that?"

"I swear on everything, I'm kicking someone's ass!"

"The girl wasn't going to be able to make it to her sister anyway. Someone had to save her!"

"She would have been fine" Ludo said looking to Albus for help. But Dumbledore himself looked greatly disturbed with what had just happened.

"They were told to not harm ANY of the students" he said. "I must find out what happened."

"Good" the twins said still enraged. "Then you" they pointed now to Ludo and Rufus who pretended to be unaffected by their glares. "Can explain why a veela was around mermaids in the first place".

"Oh dear Merlin" Minerva said putting a hand to her mouth as the gravity of the full situation hit her.

"Someone better figure it out soon or I'll go down there myself and start kicking someones fishy ass" Ava told them seriously.

"I'll be right with you" Sirius said as he finished on Harry.

"That's why I took her" Harry said as his world began to go back to normal. He sat up but didn't move away from Remus and Sirius, understanding that they needed him near them at the moment.

It also felt nice to have them hug him and keep some of the others away.

Hermione flew into his arms and he stifled a groan. Sirius had done a great job, but he was still a bit sore.

"What was that Harry" Albus asked him.

"They were looking at her strangely, it didn't feel right to leave her there" he explained.

Albus smiled, while Minerva went on to mutter about how that was perfectly reasonable. Ludo tried to smile, but the twins were still glaring at him.

Rufus simply looked at him with Igor, while Maxime congratulated and thanked him.

"Zank you!" a teary voice said and they turned to see Fleur, who was hugging her sister closely and apparently aware that trying to get close to him at the moment was a bad idea.

"She waz not yourz to zave, but 'ou zaved 'er. Zank you zo much" she got out emotionally. "And you 'elped" she said to Hermione who had helped the little blonde girl get to the peer.

"No problem" Harry said with an awkward shrug while Hermione simply nodded.

Ron brought towels to help warm up Harry, mothering him making his siblings crack small smiles.

"I'm glad you're ok Harry, that was very brave" Luna spoke up.

"We'll we all know that Harry has the saving people complex" Daniela joked trying to lighten the mood though her eyes were red. It worked a little, especially when Harry blushed.

"Come on, let's get everyone to the shack so we can sort stuff out and get back to normal" Eva said as Severus steered her and Ava away from Ludo.

No need to lose their jobs over that idiot.

"Yeah, come on Severus you can come too" Ava said still going between glaring at Ludo and the lake. "We'll get the kids some butterbeers and us a few some tubs of Firewhiskey" she said rubbing Sirius' back as he, Hermione, Harry, and Remus all stood.

"I think you meant to say glasses not tubs" Minerva told her and Ava shook her head.

"No Minnie, I meant tubs. With a straw! Come on, I'm buying" she said.

Sirius and Remus had to grab her when it looked like Ludo was going to try to follow them for free drinks. No one believed he would have survived, especially since Remus, Sirius, and Eva would more likely help Ava kill him instead of protect him.

Luckily, for him, the ex-quidditch player got the hint and scampered away.

########################################################################################################

Tonks looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked damn good, if she did say so herself. She was in a tight black dress, high heels, and a long leather coat.

She was on the prowl for a very specific man.

She grew her hair out long and curly but kept it pink while adding some green to her eyes. She wanted to add little bits of traits she believed Remus was attracted to. But she also wanted to keep her actual face, wanted to see him fall for her.

Not her being a copy of Ava, though that idea had run through her mind.

A part of her said to stop now, that this was messed up and gave everyone with her ability a bad name.

He had two mates, one who was related to her. Yet, she didn't know if it was just plain lust or what, but she could not get the werewolf out of her head.

She just knew there was something special about him, and it called to her.

She intended to have him all to herself.

 **A/N:** What did you guys think? I think I livened things up a bit. We're getting closer to the third task, though a few key things are going to happen before that and in the next chapter. Next chapter has; some Ron feelings (don't worry, I think they'll be good ones), more Tonks (yes I know she's out of character. I love Tonks, I swear and she won't be an asshole forever, but it goes with the story so just go with it please! Sorry for the mini rant) the Gray Lady, and much more. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	24. Chapter 24

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may definitely seem like that at times. **Big thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You guys rock!** So, I'm sorry to Tonks fans, but she's really being an ass in this one and until…let's say sixth year? (It will be explained during that time too). And this is just the tip of the iceberg, once old snake face comes back people really start to lose their shit (cough, Dumbles, cough). **Jez94 and Ash B Bramble** : Thank you guys so much. **Sillygabby and La. Shayma 16 (my computer wouldn't let me write how your username is supposed to look for some reason)** : Thank you, and yes. Tonks will be seeing how close Ava is with her wolf and I plan on exploring more of the whole werewolf thing in the next few chapters. I'll try to stick to this worlds version, but there will be a few twists. And yes, she seems more...animalistic in this one at points but it's always when her mates are 'threatened' in some form. Plus, she's still relatively new to this. Enjoy.

Chapter 24: So Much Going on, Yet I Still Have Time to Kick Your Ass.

Neville wondered back and forth on the seventh floor in front of the tapestry of the man trying to teach trolls how to dance ballet.

The other teens decided it was time to find the tiara and since Neville had been the first to find the room in the book, it only fit he would be the first of them to find it now in real life.

While he was doing that, Luna would be trying to speak to the Gray Lady while Daniela searched for the Bloody Baron.

Ginny was helping her brothers with some pranks and Ron, Harry, and Hermione were meeting with the adults trying to finalize the plans for after Harry was forced into the graveyard.

Something all of them were trying to convince Moody that they didn't need to let happen.

Finally, after the third time Neville walked past the wall thinking of the room full of lost things, a door appeared.

He took a nervous gulp and licked his lips before shakily pulling the door open.

It was a huge room full of thousands of random objects. 'We should go through it sometime' he thought as he saw a box of daggers. 'We could find something useful'.

The plan was to get the tiara, without actually touching it so he'd have to find something to wrap it in. Then he'd take it to Sirius and the others. During the summer or next year when they would had more time, they'd meet up with Bill and Moody, who were still going through the curses to get to the resurrection ring, meet up at Grimmauld Place and try to destroy them.

They were also still trying to figure out what to do about the horcrux in Harry since Moody couldn't find any books about that happening.

Sirius said they could check Grimmauld after he has time to go check it over for muggleborn harming curses and to put Kreature in check.

Neville suggested he just let the elf go after getting the locket and telling him that they were destroying it.

If he wanted, Kreature could go work for the Malfoys.

Who Sirius was irritated at since Narcissa always seemed too busy to meet up with him. Harry had told them though that Sirius had sent one last letter telling her that since she was too busy for him, she was too busy to be a Black and was officially out of the family with Bella.

He had gotten a howler in return.

"If I was an old crown, where would I be?" Neville asked out loud as he looked at the mountains of junk.

He almost tripped over a huge rug and the empty large egg shell had him on edge. He saw an old school shirt that looked like it would come in handy.

He picked up the stained white fabric and turned, eyes locking right on a blue and silver piece of head jewelry that sat on a broken muggle mannequin's head that really freaked him out.

"Why is this in a school, a magical school at that" he asked himself as he slowly reached for the diadem. There was an almost hissing whisper, so he quickly used the shirt to cover it, not liking the feel of it at all.

He turned around and began walking back, an uneasy feeling on him now. The sooner he got rid of this thing, the better.

Just as he passed an aisle, he stopped dead in his tracks as something caught his eye.

He made his way to the large wooden dresser, his mouth dropping as he realized what it was. "The vanishing cabinet" he whispered before a smile began to find its way onto his face.

"This could be useful".

########################################################################################################

"I still don't think it's necessary" Ava was saying as she paced the room. They were in the DADA office during lunch, the others spread around the room.

"If you can think of a better plan lass, I'm all ears" Moody told her and she grunted.

"I will" she pouted, "After I get some coffee" she said stomping into the other room ignoring the smothered snickers.

There was a knock on the office door, but she paid no real mind to it though whoever was there wore a perfume that made her nose twitch.

"Oh, hello" she heard a voice say from the other room as she was in the middle of pouring the hot liquid. She was so surprised to hear it, she almost burnt herself.

"Nymphy" Sirius said followed but the usual shout of her correcting people about her name. "What can we do for you?"

"Oh you know I was- Moody? What are you doing here?" she asked her mentor.

"I was about to ask you the same thing lass" he said back.

Ava was trying to calm her breathing, unknowingly squeezing her coffee mug too tightly. It didn't help that she could feel Remus and Sirius' tension and apprehension, as well as some anger and annoyance through their link.

Not to mention that she was sure that Moody's eye was watching her through the wall for a reaction.

"I wanted to ask Remus out for lunch" the other woman said with some sass.

The mug shattered in Ava's hand and the other room hushed.

"Why would you want to do that?" asked Sirius who didn't sound very pleased.

"Just thought we'd get to know each other" came the reply, though Ava could hear her start to fidget.

Something that made her wolf howl in pleasure.

"Why" Sirius said in a harder tone of voice.

Ava smirked, 'Someone's possessive side was showing' she thought.

"Because he's attractive" Tonks said in a bolder tone ending with a flirtatious flare.

Ava scowled, 'Ok, make that both of our possessive sides are showing'. Her wolf was trying to force her to go in there and show this female to never look at her mate again.

She was holding onto the table to keep her stable. 'Tear her to shreds' the she-wolf howled in her head.

"I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing" Remus' voice spoke up. "But as I've told you before, I am taken and very happy. In fact, we just made things official and are engaged now".

Remus was of course trying to be kind while also getting the message across. Though there was a strain to his voice and not his usual 'trying to be nice in an awkward situation strain', this one was his 'trying to hide anger strain'.

Though Ava doubted anyone but her and Sirius, and maybe Harry, heard it.

It was silent for a good minute, Ava was surprised that there were no crickets it was so quiet.

"Are you sure" Tonks asked.

Ava heard Moody say "For the love of magic woman" as Harry and Ron gasped.

She couldn't take it anymore and marched back into the other room. The scene before her would have been humorous in any other situation.

Harry and Ron were looking back and forth between Tonks, Remus, and Sirius and were huddled together while Hermione sent the woman a disapproving look.

Sirius was glaring while Remus was looking decidedly uncomfortable. It looked like he couldn't decide whether to hide behind Sirius or snap at her at her.

Moody and Eva were watching huddled together like this was their favorite show and all they needed was popcorn.

It was her mates' reactions to the situation mixed with how Tonks' hair had now taken on a blue hue and green grey eyes, that pushed her over the edge.

"I'm pretty sure he said he wasn't interested" she spat out harshly. There was another tone with her voice, a scratchy growl like quality.

Tonks turned to her before her eyes widened.

What Ava didn't know was while werewolves couldn't change without the moon, their bodies could adapt and alter slightly due to intense emotions. Especially since werewolves were very entuned with their emotions, much like metamorphmagus'.

In this case, it was rage.

So, while she saw Tonks trying to look more like her, Tonks saw the now amber eyed beauty with longer canines that were bared at her with just an overall feral look.

It was frightening to say the least.

Sirius and Remus jumped up to comfort her, knowing what was happening from similar instances in their pasts.

"She's nothing to me Love. I only want you two. You're my mates" Remus was telling her, not even bothering to be quiet as his wolf said to claim his significant others now to put this other female in her place and show what he was saying was the truth.

"Just concentrate on us Kitten. She pisses me off too, but we know he'd never do that to us" Sirius said and that began to start to calm her down. She took in deep inhales of their scents before practically attacking their mouths, kissing them for all they were worth.

It didn't help that after she pulled away, she tore at their shirts so she could get to their mate marks and 'remark' them, which was really just giving them a hickey on the marks.

Not that they tried to stop her.

"If I was you Nymphadora, I'd leave" Eva said trying not to look at the display.

Tonks looked momentarily lost and even hurt before spinning and quickly leaving.

The teens were watching the triad with wide eyes.

"You know, she's a good girl, but a stubborn one. This isn't the first time she's got it in her head that she belonged with a certain man. Just ask Charlie" Moody told Eva. He didn't think this would be Tonks' last attempt.

"We'll deal with it" Eva sighed before making a face at the triad. "Ok ok" she said getting the kids and turning them around, Moody behind her. "They aren't going to stop, now it's _our_ turn to leave" she said leading them out.

Sirius, Remus, and Ava gave no real notice except that now their clothes could come off.

Which they did, in shreds.

########################################################################################################

Harry and Hermione sat alone on a bench under a tree. He had his head in her lap throwing a snitch up in the air and catching it while she was reading a book, idly running a hand through his hair.

Ron had asked Lavender to play chess with him, which she jumped at the chance to do.

Harry was worried that he would think they were excluding him, so he and Hermione planned a bit of surprise for the young wizard later that night.

Hermione was reading, or at least trying to read but her eyes kept straying to the wizard in her lap.

She couldn't stop admiring his features when he was totally relaxed.

His wild raven hair against his slightly tanned skin. His developing muscles and small smile. His eyes, even behind the glasses, were breathtaking.

Such an intense green that captured everyone's attention.

"Are you looking at my new glasses?" he asked her self-consciously. The twins had insisted with a full checkup, which his uncles had backed up. He had seen a doctor, a dentist, and an eye doctor.

He got new lenses put in frames that matched his old ones.

"You can't tell the difference Harry, they look good" she told him smiling.

"So does your smile, though I liked it before" he told her and she kissed his forehead.

"Thank you, though Mum and Daddy weren't too pleased by it."

"They'll come around" he said and she nodded. "You are still coming over this summer aren't you?" he asked.

"Of course. Now, I've been looking up spells you can use in the maze to reach the cup first. Some protection spells and- Harry" she let out a squeak and laugh as he pulled her down to him.

"Thank you" he whispered in her ear as he held her close.

"For what?" she asked.

"Being you".

"Hey guys" Ginny said as she ran up to them before seeing their position. "Well…what do we have here" she teased them.

The couple blushed bright red and sat up, though their hands stayed connected.

"Is there something you needed Ginevra" Hermione said in her best prissy voice in hopes to hide her embarrassment.

"Ava said she found a solution to Harry not going in the maze" she said before they rushed up and almost knocked her over.

"Why didn't you say that sooner" Hermione demanded. Ginny opened her mouth but Harry cut her off.

"Let's go" he said and they rushed off leaving Ginny behind.

"Yeah, don't wait for me" she said rolling her eyes before sprinting after them.

########################################################################################################

Lucius Malfoy sat in a silent rage, drinking in his study at Malfoy Mansion.

He had gone to the bank in order to take out some money and instead received some very unwelcomed news. He knew that Black had threatened his wife and even told them that he had kicked her out of the Black family, with him being the new head of house.

She had sent him a howler but Lucius hadn't worried, he had taken plenty of money out of the Black vaults over the years that he had actually laughed at the idea of Black's face when he saw how much was gone.

How wrong he had been.

It turned out that Sirius had claimed that Lucius and Narcissa had joined and aided a group that killed his brother, the death eaters.

This had not only kicked her out of the family but taken the money he had stored as payment for wrong doing and the bride price. It was only because they had a child together that Sirius couldn't annual their marriage.

Like he did to Bellatrix who was now Bella No-Name.

That also gave Sirius her vault, technically it belonging to him now. He had special plans that involved the contents of her vault, plans that affected a lot of people.

One being that it had given Bill the perfect chance to snag the cup of Hufflepuff. Not that anyone outside of their group knew that.

So, to say Lucius was unhappy was a huge understatement.

The Malfoy wealth wasn't small by any means, but it was still nothing compared to the Blacks, Potters, or even the Bedlams and Longbottoms.

However, after spending years of lining certain peoples' pockets and funding the cause, he found himself relying more and more on the Black fortune.

The goblins were taking practically everything, even claiming interest since Sirius had been wrongfully imprisoned.

Plus, their fees for their work that was coming out of his money. Basically, he was paying them to take his money!

'No, this couldn't be allowed to go on' he thought. 'If this doesn't stop, I'll end up as poor as Weasley' he thought with a shudder.

'What would hurt Black?' Lucius wondered until it hit him and a nasty smirk stretched his sharp face.

Like everyone else, he had read about Black's engagement to the two half-breeds Lupin and Bedlam.

Lucius was still sore over the twins rebuffing him, not to mention their assault on his person. He should have known that that bitch that hit him was a wolf, it all made sense.

"To hurt Black" he told himself. "You have to hurt his mutts."

########################################################################################################

Molly Weasley mumbled to herself as she reread the article about Harry during the second task. It wasn't by her favorite reporter Skeeter, who seemed to have been taking a small hiatus, but it was accurate.

She couldn't believe that Harry had gotten hurt! What were they thinking at that school?

She also wasn't too pleased with learning that Harry had started to date Hermione. Oh, she liked the girl, but she always hoped that smart muggleborn would end up with her Ronnie and help straighten him out.

And that Ginny would end up with Harry. They looked so much like James and Lily it was meant to be, she was sure of it.

She was surprised to hear about her daughter dating the young Longbottom. It seemed her daughter didn't even care that Harry was with someone else, not something Molly would have expected.

She wondered what happened to Ginny's crush.

Then she read about the triad engagement between Black, Lupin, and Bedlam. 'A strong marriage that will be' Arthur had said and she had to agree.

What really bothered her was how the Bedlams had given Ron the robes that she had bought for Harry and gotten him new ones instead.

They had sent a letter thanking her and explaining why and everything, but it just sat wrong with her.

 _She_ should be the one buying his clothes, not these girls.

The fact that she found out that they didn't listen to Albus about letting Harry stay with her family over the summer only proved to her that they were unfit parents.

There were so many rumors flying around at the moment that all Molly wanted to do was get her children away from them, Harry included.

Then there was the whole werewolf situation. She had nothing against them, she was just nervous having children there while they transformed.

She also wondered about their other charge who, if the town talk was true, was dating the Lovegood girl. Something Molly still couldn't get her head around.

Then Harry's key had disappeared, it made Molly fear what they were doing with it. What if they were robbing her poor Harry?

The more she thought about it, the more worked up she became. With that in mind, Molly decided action was needed. She'd go to the final task to support Harry, snoop around the twins a bit to get a better feel for them, and see about getting her boy home where he belonged.

Until then, she'd have to settle on mailing him a very strong and supportive letter. She really hoped the papers were right and he wasn't the one to enter himself in this game, or she'd have to give him a strong talking to.

########################################################################################################

Luna was humming to herself as she searched the tower for Helena.

"Luna" a quiet ghostly voice said. She turned to see the beautiful but sad ghost of Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter. "Have you come to visit me?" she asked Luna with a small amount of hope.

"Yes, I thought it would be nice to see you. The fairies wanted to see you as well and help you clear the warpsprits from your mind".

"I can have warpsprits, even now?" Helena asked.

"Oh yes. They can affect anyone, especially ghosts who had them before they died" she told her wisely.

"Oh" Helena said as she floated next to the small blonde. She liked Luna, she was kind and wise. She often thought that her mother would have greatly valued her.

"Why do the fairies want to help me" she asked slowly.

"The fairies like making people happy, usually" she told the transparent woman as she moved her body in a sway to a beat only she could hear. "They said you have so much sadness weighing you down that it was time to release it".

Helena stopped moving and looked at the large eyed girl in surprise.

"What sadness did they speak of" she asked with a catch in her voice. She was nervous for the answer. She considered Luna a friend or as close to one she could get.

"They said there was great sadness from your past that you and the Baron aren't letting yourself heal from" she turned, wide eyes silencing the ghost who had opened her mouth to speak.

"When you are ready to let go and heal, the fairies and I will be here" she told her.

Helena didn't know what to say, so she allowed herself to begin to fade away. Just as she completely disappeared, a door opened up.

"Luna, there you are. We're having a meeting" Neville told her. "Are you alright?" he asked when he noticed her slightly saddened expression.

Luna gave a small smile. "Yes, I believe so".

"Good, you ready to go or did you need something else from here?"

"No there's nothing I can do now but wait" she told him somewhat sadly. "Not even a funnel would help with this infestation".

########################################################################################################

"I think that before you ask for her forgiveness you need to go through why you did it, why it was wrong, and learn to accept yourself" Daniela was telling the Bloody Baron or Alexander as she learned his name was.

At first he had not been happy with her approaching him. However, so much time had passed with his sins weighing heavily around him, the chains attesting to that, that instead of his usual hot-headed and violent self, he had broken down and told her everything.

"I will do as you suggest young lady" he told her, happy that it seemed at least one person did not mind his presence.

"I say thank you for your time and helpful words."

Daniela smiled at him and laid a hand where his shoulder used to be.

"Any time, and if you ever want to talk, I'll listen" she promised him. With that, the gaunt ghost 'took' her hand and left a cold chill where he kissed it before fading out.

"Danny" Fred and George cried as they ran up to her.

"There's a meeting" Fred said.

"Ava found a solution" George continued.

"Now stop talking to yourself and come along" they said, not giving her time to answer. Fred lifted her and put her on his shoulder ignoring her smacks, though the one to his butt did make him yelp and jump in the air.

As they turned the corner, they missed the ghostly chuckle that seemed to come out of nowhere.

########################################################################################################

"Hey Eva" Ron said as he found the green haired woman cleaning up after one of her classes, she let Charity go ahead for her break since the woman wasn't feeling too well.

"Hello Ron, how's it going" she asked as she cleared the chalkboard with a wave of her wand. "That will never not be cool" she told him.

Ron chuckled before scratching his neck. "I was wondering if I could talk to you".

"Of course, what's up" she said motioning to the little teacher's office.

"Um, it's about Hermione and Harry" he told her. He didn't see her pause as she closed and soundproofed the door, she was pleased there were no portraits in here.

Eva licked her lip, in all honesty she had been expecting this from the red head. Though he had been handling everything much better than she had originally given him credit for.

"What is it Ron?" she asked and he seemed to deflate in his chair.

'Here it comes' she thought. 'Where he admits to his crush and it's gonna be bad and-'.

"What if they don't want me around anymore" he said cutting off her thoughts and surprising her.

'Not what I expected, but ok' she thought. "Why wouldn't they want you around, you're their best friend" she said.

"I know but…what if I become the third wheel or they think I'm in the way. I'm not as powerful as Harry, and not nearly as smart as Mione" he muttered bearing his insecurities. "What can I do? Why would they need me?"

"Oh Ron" Eva said going over and putting an arm around him. "Don't you see? Hermione gets lost in her brain and Harry in his angst and pressure. You humanize them. You remind them that there are good things in this world. Good, fun and normal things worth going on for" she said turning his head.

"You're smart, plenty smart. And you're powerful and brave. Don't compare yourself to others, just know that you're amazing in your own right."

She saw the red head trying to hide that he was tearing up so she hugged him.

"Not only do they need you Ron, they want you. That's even better. You are a brother, a friend, and a loyal companion and we are so proud of you."

Ron hugged her back. He didn't like crying, feeling weird doing it, but right now it felt amazing. Her words washed over him as he repeated them in his head.

"Don't put yourself down hun" she told him. "You are the only you, and none of us would change you for the world".

"Thanks" he said sniffing as they pulled apart. "Needed that" he tried to laugh.

"Any time" she told him kindly. "And I mean it, I'm always here. Plus, I wouldn't worry about being left behind. Have faith in them, I think you'll like the results" she told him and he nodded with a watery smile.

"Eva, we have great- Oh." Remus said as he walked in and Ron hastily wiped his eyes. He appreciated the older man not mentioning it and looking away to give him a moment.

"I didn't mean to interrupt but we have good news" he told them smiling at Ron who shot one back.

"What is it?" Eva asked.

"It's about Harry and you know what" was all he had to say before the other two practically jumped him.

"What is it?!" Eva asked.

"What's the plan!?" Ron said at the same time.

"Come with me and you'll see. Ava figured it out and she's at the Shack. She said- Oh Merlin that's my arm and its' still attached thank you very much!" he yelled as they practically dragged him away.

########################################################################################################

"You're a genius Kitten" Sirius told her as they both paced back and forth, only meeting in the middle.

"I feel kind of like a genius really" Ava laughed. "And to think it's all thanks to that tramp- uh your cousin" she said trying to correct herself.

"My trampy cousin" Sirius said with a straight face making her let out a loud laugh. "You can say it Kitten, she is trying to steal our mate" he said before going to Ava when she growled.

"It's just…why? He hasn't led her on and they met once! What the hell" Ava said as he embraced her.

"You aren't thinking that it's meant to be are you. Because you _know_ -". She almost laughed, Sirius was always the first to jump on the 'listen to your heart' boat and give them a heartfelt and of course over the top speach. Though she did enjoy when he _showed_ that he loved them.

Her and Remus really enjoyed that part, to be fair, so did Sirius.

She guessed he was just afraid of losing them. They believed he'd settle down after the wedding and binding ceremony.

"Sirius, I know we're meant for each other. I can feel it, I've fully embraced that. Any guilt I had died a while ago, as fucked up as that may sound" she told him and he let out a breath.

"I'm just worried about my wolf having enough and a big fight going on" she told him.

"We still need to find a name for her, and Eva's form. And don't worry, Moony and I are always on your side" he assured her, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"I know Babe" she told him, pressing more into his firm warm body. "But I don't want you to have to choose between me or your family".

"First off" he said pecking her lips making a smile slip through. "She started this, not you. And second there is no choice. You, Moony, and Harry, hell all of our little brood is my family now and always. That's never going to change. Alright?"

Ava smiled and kissed him. "Alright, thank you" she said just as the door opened and everyone came bargaining in with questions. Moody had even picked up Charlie and Bill.

"Hey, hey" Sirius said shielding her as Remus came over to hold her. Both having to cover their sensitive ears from the noise.

"Shut it!" Sirius shouted and everyone's eyes widened and their mouths shut.

"Now we'll explain everything if you'd all calm down and quit trying to deafen my fiancés" he said and everyone took a seat letting out sheepish apologizes.

"Ava" Remus said placing a hand on her back and motioning for her to begin.

"I figured it out after Tonks began changing herself to look more like me. It came to me" she snapped her fingers. "Like that".

"What, what came to you" Harry asked knowing she was drawing it out for dramatics. He felt like he couldn't hold still, he was so anxious and excited.

Ava stuck her tongue out at him but smiled. "I'm going to be Harry".

Everyone but her worried mates blinked at her.

"Do you mean…" Eva asked trailing off.

"Barty won't be the only one on potions" Ava nodded with a smirk and brow raise. She tilted her head slightly and her smirk grew at the look on everyone's faces.

"But I mean" Hermione said trying to form a full sentence. "You can't…can you?"

"Yeah Harry has to because…bloody hell he doesn't, does he?" Ron asked as they all tried to wrap their minds around it.

"The wand thing?" Ginny asked, she didn't want to bring up that Harry would be seeing his parents then. Or at least his parents ghosts.

"But…would it have to come to that?" Fred asked.

"What would happen if it was you that he took blood from?" George put in.

"I wouldn't be using human blood" Ava said sending them for another shock.

"But I mean, uh. What?" Neville said and now Ava bit her lip at the group, besides Remus and Sirius who she knew weren't fans of the plan.

Though they weren't fans of Harry going either, so they were stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"That's, I mean it could work. Unless…no I don't see a problem" Danny said with her brows dragging close in concentration.

"Does it have to be you, why not Moody or…anyone really" Luna asked though she become lost at the end.

"I told you" Ava said to her mates, "The idea's too good. It blew their minds".

"You can say that again" Eva said as she began to grin widely. "Oh my God!" she shouted jumping up. "I have an even better plan. I'll be Harry too; we can ambush them and confuse the shit outta them" she said as her and Ava did a weird hand shake.

"Now that sounds much safer" Remus said as he and Sirius perked up.

"And then you don't get to enjoy the fight on your own lass" Moody said as he rubbed his hands together at the idea of taking down some death eaters.

"Why didn't we think of this sooner" Charlie asked in bewilderment.

"Especially since you said it happened in a later book" Bill said and that blew people's minds even more. Now they really wondered how they didn't connect the dots sooner.

"I'm just awesome is all" Ava teased with a little bow.

"Hear hear" Sirius laughed. She dramatically wiggled her brows and the dam burst. Harry began laughing, largely due to relief and everyone else followed.

He smiled up at the blue haired woman who simply winked.

########################################################################################################

Remus was walking back from picking up a few things up during the usual Hogsmeade visit. He had gone off on his own to get something special for Sirius and Ava when suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

'Ambush!' Moony roared in his head and he ducked down.

Not a second later, a curse flew by the place he had been.

He crawled and turned seeing someone duck behind a dumpster, but they weren't quick enough. He still caught the tale tale flash of platinum blonde hair.

"Malfoy" he growled out grabbing his wand.

"Lupin" Lucius said after a pause. "Why don't you come out and take your end like a man. I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave".

"Brave" Remus spat out a laugh. "Says the man who can only attack someone from behind, yes very courageous of you there. I'm sure your master would be proud".

Both men jumped up and began firing spells off at each other.

"Once I get rid of you, I'll get that little bitch of yours too. Serves Black right for thinking he could go against me" Lucius bragged, though his breathing became ragged as Remus shot off spell after spell while getting closer.

"You will _not_ touch either of my mates" Remus raged as he held his wand with one hand, and punched the blonde in the face with the other.

Lucius went flying, blood flowing from his now broken nose.

"How dare you!" he spat trying to crucio Remus who continued to dodge. "You filthy little half-breed" he spat trying to keep Remus out of arm's length. "Crucio!" he yelled almost catching Remus.

This was not how Lucius had expected the fight to go, even if he knew there was most likely going to be a fight. He wondered when the half-breed got so well prepared as Lucius wasn't able to dodge all of his hexes. But he had worn a little protection necklace, which he was now thankful for or he'd be down by now. He didn't remember the werewolf being this fast or strong. Not to mention his magic levels, it was starting to overwhelm him which he couldn't let happen.

He didn't plan on losing to a werewolf!

He had to end this quick, and he was not above playing dirty. In fact, it was his favorite way to play.

He waited until Remus got closer to him again and when the werewolf swiped, he tried to stab him with a cursed dagger he had up his sleeve in a holster. He didn't make contact, but Remus did and now he had a scratch on the side of his neck. It was bleeding quite profusely and because it was by a werewolf, there would always be a scar.

Unfortunately, in order to dodge the dagger, Remus was forced to jump against the wall smacking his head and dazing him slightly making him drop his wand. His vision blurred, though he tried to stick to his training.

Lucius smiled nastily, "Say goodbye you disgusting little beast" he said raising his wand. Remus saw the look in his eyes and knew if he didn't move now, he'd never move again.

But he was cornered, unless he could physically attack him again, which he was getting ready to do.

Before he had a chance to move, or Lucius had a chance to fire off the dreaded curse, the blonde gave off a high pitch squeal and convulsed before falling into a heap on the ground.

He was out cold and if the smell was anything to go by, he had also pissed himself.

Remus looked up and smiled at his saviors. Ava was breathing heavily while growling, she was almost drooling as she shook her head and tried to rein in her other side. Magic making her hair raise slightly, like static.

Sirius was looking at the blonde with a cold expression as he kept one hand on Ava, he didn't want her to rip the blonde apart...yet.

His other hand was putting his taser back in his pocket.

"You alright Moony?" he asked and Remus nodded before slowly going over to them, showing that out of the two, he was far less damaged than Lucius.

He nodded again while placing a calming hand on Ava's cheek as she came back to herself. He moved between them, an arm around each, as they looked down at Malfoy.

Remus smirked remembering what Lucius had said to him right before Sirius tased him.

"Goodbye".

 **A/N:** So, what do you guys think? I wanted to give a little view into what's been happening with other people and things I had mentioned before briefly. What do you think about Lucius attacking Remus? Losing money makes people pretty desperate. Things are really changing now. And yes, I explain why he did it himself and didn't hire anyone else. And what they're going to do to him. What about their plan for facing Voldemort? Next chapter has more drama, fights, and the third task. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	25. Chapter 25

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may definitely seem like that at times. **Big thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You guys rock!** So a heads up, in the graveyard scene when I saw Harry and there is any one, just know it's really Ava. **Sillygabby:** Yeah, Lucius…is not getting any breaks in this story. Did anyone notice that I was trying to do a Narnia thing with the chapter title in this one? You know the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe? No, just me? Ok...that's awkward. Enjoy.

 **WARNING: LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER.**

Chapter 25: The Chosen ones, the Traitor and the Maze.

Ron was beginning to doze off in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room when Harry shook his shoulder.

Ron yawned and stretched looking around. It was almost curfew and most of the room had gone up to bed with only a few students left behind.

"Ron" Hermione whispered. "Come on" she said as her and Harry led him away from prying eyes and threw the cloak over them.

The boys having to crouch slightly so their feet wouldn't show.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"It's a surprise" Harry told him and Ron smiled. It was like old times.

He was slightly confused when he realized that they were making their way down to the kitchens where Hermione reached out and tickled the pear.

The portrait swung open, and so did Ron's mouth.

There, all around the room, were desserts and treats littering every flat service he could see. Well, besides the floor.

"What is this" he asked in wonder as Harry removed the cloak and Ron's stomach made a sound of excitement.

"Well" Hermione said fidgeting with her jumper slightly. "We didn't want you to think we were leaving you out of things or anything" she said and he almost stopped.

He briefly wondered if Eva had spoken to them, but quickly dismissed it. He didn't think she would do that when he had wanted it to stay private.

"So, yesterday we planned this for you. Binky talked the castle elves into helping making some S.P.E.W. sweaters while Dobby and Winky made all this" Harry told him.

Ron smiled and turned to Hermione. "You're letting the elves cook and make sweaters" he asked and she shot him a dirty look.

"They are being paid in some sort of elvish custom Binky said and it makes them happy" she huffed crossing her arms and blowing away a stray curl that snuck out of her braid.

Ron put his hands up in surrender before chuckling. "This is amazing guys, thanks really" he told them and they smiled.

Harry patted his back while Hermione beamed at them both.

"So" Ron said smacking his hands together in excitement while looking at the food. "What are you guys going to eat?"

Hermione and Harry laughed until they realized he was serious.

########################################################################################################

Rita twitched angrily in her jar. It had been a week, a week since they locked her in her and Granger had kept her in her trunk.

Granted they gave her air holes and fed her, she didn't want to live in a bloody jar.

It didn't seem like they were too worried about keeping her or being discovered either. 'Just wait till I get out of here' she thought for the millionth time.

'I will destroy them, and that stupid contract won't be able to stop me this time'.

Suddenly, the chest top was opened and her beady eyes shot to her possible rescuers. There was Eva and Ava Bedlam, who looked like giants at the moment as one reached for the jar.

"Hermione" Eva said with a hand on her hip as the other held the captive reporter. "What did we tell you".

Rita felt hope swell her as she thought that they were going to let her go and punish the muggleborn.

"If you take someone prisoner, bring them to us. We have actual dungeons" Ava finished for her sister.

Rita began to panic and buzz around her jar. She was in such a state that she didn't see the wink the twins sent the younger girl.

"Now, what do we do to a nosey bug that despite binding contracts, continues to try to drag us and our friends through the mud?" Eva asked in false wonder.

Ava smirked at the jar. "Squish her" she said and Rita felt as if her heart were going to burst through her little chest.

"Daniela and the twins were wondering if they could test out a few products on her" Hermione said not helping the woman's panic. "After Luna and I try out some seventh-year spells of course".

Rita's vision began to blur. 'I'm going to die here!' she thought.

"We can do that" Eva said. "Or" she said and Rita felt the first sparks of real hope as the woman pulled the jar up to eye level. "She can sign another contract and we'll let her go".

Rita nodded her little beetle head as fast as she could.

"Fine" Ava said disappointed. "You write it up and deal with her, I have other people to deal with anyway".

Rita watched her go smelling a story. "Yes, you may even be the first we tell about that and you'd have full coverage" Ava said having seen her.

"Now Rita" Eva said as her sister left. "Let's get a few things straight, shall we?"

########################################################################################################

Remus sat back in the twins' house, his house, where no one could get to them or knew where they were.

They hadn't been kidding when they told Rita that they had dungeons, that's where he was now.

Watching Malfoy's unconscious form.

They were going to interrogate him before deciding whether to hand him over to the goblins or Madam Bones.

Looking at the blonde brought up bad memories for Remus.

It made him remember when James and Lily had been attacked by Voldemort three times before their deaths. How Dumbledore made him keep his missions secret from his friends, and them believing that he was the spy.

It made him remember his fight with Sirius where they broke up, screamed at each other, and cried.

Where they said hurtful things and he left broken, an equally broken Sirius left in the house crying behind him.

How that was the last conversation they had before Sirius was forced to Azkaban…and James and Lily were murdered.

Then it was Remus' turn to think Sirius was a traitor.

Twelve long years of carrying that pain around and all though they had talked it through and were doing much better, now it all came rushing forward.

Remus thanked whatever deities were listening for Daniela's aunt sending the girls to them.

As he looked at the blonde he tried to focus on the good in his life now and went over things his therapist had told him.

He thought of his fiancés. The strength and love they give him, and helping him accept all sides to himself. He thought of his cub Harry, and soon to be sister in law Eva. He thought of Daniela and all the other kids who not only brightened his nephew's life, but honestly his as well.

He repeated these things in his head because he was afraid if he didn't, he'd murder Lucius now for all the pain and suffering he helped cause.

"Still hasn't woken up?" Sirius asked as he walked into the room startling Remus out of his thoughts.

"No Sweetheart" he said making Sirius looked at him. His tone was rough and slightly monotone.

He looked at Moony for a long moment as his mind connected the dots on what Remus must have been thinking about.

"You know I love you don't you?" he asked him. "And I'm so sorry I ever doubted you".

He walked over to the chair Remus was at, his hands running through the other man's hair as Remus pressed his head to Sirius' stomach and hugged his lower half.

"I know" he spoke, words muffled by Sirius' body. "And I love you too. I'm sorry, I should have told you what I had been doing".

"It doesn't matter now. We all trusted Albus blindly then, we aren't making the same mistake this time. It's us till the end" he whispered pulling Remus' face up so he could wipe away his tears.

"Us till the end" Remus agreed, a small smile forming.

"So did he-" Ava said as she walked into the room until she took in her boyfriends' puffy eyes and their positions. "What did he say now? I'll kick his ass" she said going to the unconscious blonde before the two men grabbed her.

"He didn't say anything" Remus assured her as he sat her on his lap and Sirius kissed the top of her head.

"We were just talking" Sirius promised her.

"Everything good?" she asked looking between the two.

"Everything's great" Remus told her honestly and Sirius nodded with a smile.

"Hmmmm" Lucius groaned as he began to wake up. Sirius pulled out his wand and shot ropes out, tying him up once more.

Remus pulled the truth serum out of his pocket and Ava locked the door.

"We can't hurt him" Remus told them. "Too much" he added at their looks.

"It's not like we're going around killing people, even if they do deserve it" Ava told them. "Though if it comes down to us or them, I'm picking us every time" she told them.

They looked at her before looking at each other and nodded in silent agreement.

"Where am I" Lucius groaned from the hard cold floor. He blinked at his vision cleared and the other three looked at him.

"Morning bitch" Ava said crossing her arms.

"What am I doing here, you can't keep me here! I'll have you all locked away for this" Lucius began spouting off before Ava shocked him by slapping his face.

"Actually Lucy" Sirius spoke up as he took a seat on the now vacant chair, looking nonchalant. "You attacked one of the betrothed to the Ancient and Noble House of Black. Legally, your life belongs to us now" he finished picking at under his nails.

Lucius' eyes widened as the situation sunk in.

"I think he's catching on" Remus said from his spot behind Ava.

"Took him long enough" she snorted.

"You- You can't do anything" Malfoy said, his voice giving away his fear. "Dumbledore wouldn't allow it".

The three looked at each other in mock confusion before Sirius spoke up.

"Oh Lucy" he said. "What Albus doesn't know, won't hurt him".

Lucius panicked and went to run towards the door, however the bindings made him fall flat on his face.

Remus pounced, spinning him around and forcefully opening his mouth. Ava took the truth serum from him and dropped the amount in Lucius' mouth. Remus held his mouth shut when he tried to spit it back up.

Suddenly, Lucius' eyes became glossing and he ceased struggling.

"Now, what is your name?" Sirius asked.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy" he answered listlessly.

"Why were you attacking Remus Lupin" Sirius asked coldly. He knew the answer all ready, but he wanted Lucius to say it.

"I wanted to hurt him and the Bedlam bitch to hurt Black".

"Why did you attack alone" Remus asked.

"I didn't want anyone to know what I was doing. I couldn't risk it and I didn't have the money to pay anyone else to do it and keep quiet."

"Why did you attack him" Sirius asked again. He was clenching his hands trying to pull himself in. Legally he could attack Malfoy and not face any repercussions, but he was trying not to be as much of a hot head as he was in the past.

This though, was pushing his resolve.

"Black took the Black vaults back including all of the money I had taken from him over the years. Soon the goblins will start taking possessions from the house. I thought if I hurt his fiancés, he'd hopefully kill himself and Draco would be back on track to being the next Head of the Black family".

As he spoke the other three felt ill at the twisted mind before them.

"How were you going to hurt us" Ava couldn't help but ask.

"I was going to torture Lupin before killing him, then do the same to you. Though I hadn't decided if I was going to rape either one of you yet".

Remus tensed as Sirius took a deep breath, while Ava leaned closer to Remus as what could have been ran through their minds.

Unable to hold back any more, Remus ran over and punched him in the jaw. Hard.

Sirius stood and went over, but instead of stopping him he added his own punch while also crushing his wand hand under his foot.

Ava simply pulled the blonde's wand from where she had been keeping it in her pocket and snapped the snake head off of it.

"Can we please pick whichever option will hurt him the most" Ava asked as Lucius began to come out of the potions affects, moaning in pain.

"Of course Kitten" Sirius said as he looked at Lucius with a hard expression. "Lucy" he told him as Remus and Ava stood behind his chair where he had sat back down. "The goblins are going to be so happy to see you".

########################################################################################################

Ted Tonks knocked on the door to his daughter's flat.

The door opened, yet instead of being greeted by bubblegum pink hair and bright eyes he was met with long brown hair and dull grey eyes that were red from crying.

"Hi Dad" she said morosely.

"What's wrong Sweetheart" he asked her worriedly as he followed her into the house and onto her couch.

"Nothing" she mumbled but it was obviously a lie.

"Nymphadora" he said and she flinched. "Tell me what's wrong".

"Oh Daddy" she broke down crying onto his chest as he held onto her. "I just can't stop thinking about him. I don't understand why he doesn't want me. One of the only sweet guys who doesn't care about my powers you know. And I remember meeting him once when I was little" she went on.

"Sweetie there are plenty of men who would love you for you. Who is it? What did he say?" he asked but Tonks was on a roll.

"And I don't even care if he's a werewolf, I know I love him. I just know it was meant to be, like how you described when you first saw Mum."

At the word werewolf, Ted became nervous having an idea about who she was talking about.

"Please tell me you aren't talking about Remus Lupin" he all but begged and she pulled back whipping her eyes.

"You don't like him?" she asked.

"Oh I like him, but he's not the one for you" he said and Tonks cried again.

"Why not" she demanded.

"He has two mates Nymphadora! Werewolves take soul mates very seriously, they feel them and cherish them. They can even die if their mate does. You can't change soul mates, or break them apart. Add that with the power of a triad, there's no way he'd ever even look at you. But why would you want someone else's soul mate anyway" he asked grasping her shoulders.

"I can feel it in my heart" she tried to convince him but he let out a frustrated groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

"Like with the Levont boy" he asked.

"That was just a crush" she tried to play off.

"What about your obsession with Charlie Weasley?"

"I wasn't obsessed-".

"He asked me to tell you to leave him alone Dora. You were obsessed, you always get like this. Especially over men who want nothing to do with you".

"You said you Mum had to overcome obstacles for your love" she tried.

"Yes, her prejudice family. We didn't try to break soul mates up!" he yelled standing. "Those are two very different things."

"Look" she said shooting out her petronius that now looked like a wolf. "That means I'm in love".

"It means you _think_ you're in love. They can change based on the person alone, even if the emotion isn't what they thought it was" he told her as the silver animal disappeared.

"This is bad" he told her.

"Because he doesn't want me" she repeated but he could tell that it wasn't getting through to her.

"Because they could have you magically bound to keep away from them" he told her and now she looked at him in shock.

"There are laws Dora" he sighed. "And magic itself has been known to act up in the past. Not to mention werewolves who have killed people who tried get in between them and their mates".

"He wouldn't do that to me" she said, but she didn't sound very sure. But perhaps that was because her mind was reminding her that Ava looked like she wanted to tear into her last time she saw her. Not to mention Sirius' expression, and he wasn't even a wolf.

"He would, if you pushed him or his mates too far" Ted said absolutely positive. "Not to mention what Sirius could do".

"You mean kick me out of the family?"

"No, I looked at the papers. Remus may be the alpha in terms of mates, which the magic acknowledges, but the triad recognizes the first born pureblood son as the head of it. Sirius, is considered the head of the triad Dora, and I'm sure a man who has already lost everything once won't let it happen again".

Tonks pulled her knees up to her chest and started to bite her nails. Her hair turned jet black in fear along with her eyes.

"I don't want you hurt…or worse".

"What do I do?" she asked.

"Stay away from him. Don't try to pursue him, at this point don't even try to be friends" he said sitting by her again with a desperate expression.

Tonks looked down, "I don't think I can do that" she said in a tiny voice.

"For your sake" Ted said sadly. "I hope you can".

########################################################################################################

Remus moaned as he sat up with Ava riding him slowly. He kissed her naked chest as he continued to lose himself in her wet heat.

She pushed him back on down and followed him as Sirius kissed all over her back with slow languid movements.

She moaned and tossed her head back, hair flying as he licked down her spine.

He growled softly as he took a playful nip at her back side making her jump slightly and slam down, earning an appreciative moan from Remus.

Sirius moved down to where they were connected and began licking and sucking as Remus continued to disappear inside of her.

Ava thrust her chest out at Remus who took one of the perky mounds in his mouth as far as it would go, sucking at licking at her pointed peaks.

Sirius made his way back over them and gently eased into Ava's lubricated hole making her moan and twitch, especially when Sirius panted in her ear and Remus released her breast to breathe dirty words at them.

Both men groaned at the feeling of being inside her tight body and being able to feel the other slightly from inside of her.

Their thrusts became harder and deeper, but they stayed at a slow torturous pace that was driving all of them mad.

With one hand on Ava's hip, Remus reached the other up to Sirius' face before the raven haired male took his thumb in his mouth and sucked.

Ava moved her hair to her other shoulder so she could watch the erotic sight.

Remus moaned and arched up as sweat made their bodies slick, the heat growing between them as their bodies sang.

Sirius continued to suck on Remus' thumb as one hand found its way to Ava's front and began playing with her clit.

She opened her heavy eyes and watched Remus as his golden hair stuck to his forehead, green eyes ringed with amber and mouth slightly opened and obscenities and pants slipped through.

His pale body moving, muscles showing with each thrust as his scars littered his body making her want lick each one of them. Again.

Sirius' eyes looked like melted silver, his skin flush with effort and arousal making his tattoos stand out against his own muscles. Wavy black locks swayed with his movements.

His mouth was occupied, yet growls and groans could still be heard from his throat.

Ava's breasts heaved with each breath, her pale skin now tinted with pink and her own green gray eyes shadowed with amber. Her narrow waist held by strong hands. Her wide hips and lush rear bouncing with effort as she used her arms to help bring both of them in and out of her.

She licked her bottom lip before capturing it between her teeth as she shivered in ecstasy.

It was all one of the most pleasurable and exciting sights the three had ever seen.

Remus was the first to break, as he grunted and spilled inside of her. Eyes locked on them both before rolling to the back of his head.

Ava came after with Sirius' hand still playing with her. She let out a high moan before falling forward, pushing herself further on Sirius causing his own release.

He shouted his completion before resting on her back.

"I love you" Ava said as they caught their breath.

"I love you too" they both said, smiling lazily as Ava and Sirius moved with her in the middle and a man on each side. Arms and limps still entwined with no sign of separating.

"You love us even though we're old" Remus teased her with closed eyes.

"I think we look good with gray hair" Sirius smiled. Ava rolled her eyes since in reality they barely had any gray hairs.

"I like the salt and pepper" she said and Sirius laughed while Remus snorted.

"Do you like me even though I'm not mature" she smiled.

"You seem fine to me" Sirius said, which of course he would. They had the same level of maturity.

"Wouldn't change a thing" Remus told them.

"Though I think we would have had a lot of fun if you were there when we were in school, eh Moony?" Sirius said imagining it.

"Hmm" Remus agreed. "Back when we were young and fresh Padfoot" Remus teased.

Ava snorted before running a hand down both of their chests.

"I like you just how you are, and I'm sure I'd like you then. But" she said as she got on her knees. Remus opened his eyes and Sirius smirked and she scooted down, kissing down each other their bodies.

"That's what role playing is for".

########################################################################################################

Severus sat with Eva in silence as they both read. Content with just sitting and enjoying a good book in each other's presence. They were in the teacher's lounge when the door opened and the tournament judges walked in.

Severus lightly put a hand on Eva's arm when Ludo smiled and waved over before he saw the death stare aimed at him.

Rufus looked at them briefly before walking off and sneering at a napping Filch. He didn't notice Severus' dark eyes on him.

Fudge seemed to be sweating more than usual and Eva hid a smirk in her book. If she had to guess, she'd say he was nervous over one of his biggest 'benefactors' going missing.

What a rude surprise he'd get tomorrow when the others returned Lucius.

Albus motioned Madam Maxime and Karkaroff over to a table before he smiled and approached Severus and Eva.

"Hello Severus, Eva. How are you two on this fine evening?" he asked pleasantly as he took a seat in front of them.

Eva held in a sigh as they both put their books down.

"We are well Headmaster" Severus said since he didn't think Eva wanted to speak to him. Especially since he hadn't gotten an answer from the merfolk as to why they had attacked Harry.

"Splendid" Albus said cheerily.

"I was wondering if you had a moment Severus. There are some urgent and delicate things I wish to discuss with you" he told the younger man.

Severus looked at him for a long moment before speaking. "I shall come to your office tonight after my rounds" he told him and Albus smiled again.

"Splendid. I also wished to speak to you Eva about Harry's living arrangements this summer."

"Don't worry Headmaster" she told him with a smile.

"Eva?" he asked when she didn't continue.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You said not to worry…" he told her and smiled when she made an oh face.

"Yes, I meant don't worry because any of Harry's activities outside of school do not pertain to you, though we thank you for the thought".

Albus didn't know what to say, so Eva continued.

"But if you must know, Harry will be at home with us where he belongs. And no, he will not be spending the summer at the Weasley's, we have plans already though I'm sure his friends will visit often".

She turned to Severus, "I hope you'll visit this summer as well Severus" she told him lowly and his lip twitched in a smile.

"Well" Albus said. He'd approach the subject again after the third task before they left. He also hoped Severus did plan on taking the young woman up on her offer.

"I shall see you later Severus. Eva" he nodded farewell.

The two went back to their books, or at least that's what the surrounding people thought.

Severus was busy watching Rufus again.

Eva was watching Rufus and thinking about Dumbledore. She had a good idea about what he wanted to speak to Severus about and she hoped that her boyfriend didn't betray her trust.

Especially if she was ever going to tell him her secrets.

########################################################################################################

Augusta Longbottom nodded to the healers at Saint Mungo's as she made her way to see her son and daughter-in-law.

"Frank, Alice" she greeted them as she closed the door. The healers told her that they probably couldn't even understand them, but it helped.

She tried to stay strong when she brought Neville to see them, but she always had to hide her tears when poor Alice gave him a gum wrapper before walking off.

She didn't want her grandson to think that there was a chance to save them, the healers had assured her that there wasn't.

But Merlin how she wished there was.

They were here, yet not. It was a painful thing, yet she would never stop going to see them.

"You two would be so proud of Neville. I'll have to bring him around after school gets out" she told them.

Frank swayed on the bed to an invisible beat as Alice hummed and walked around. She was holding onto a gum wrapper for dear life, yet she wouldn't give them to anyone but Neville.

And he kept each one.

"I have more good news" Augusta told them lowly, barely believing the news herself. "Sirius Black has kicked that devil woman out of his family and taken her vaults. He came to me, a few days ago and we've been setting things up" she told them.

She smiled as tears gathered in her eyes as her Frank came over and sat at her feet.

"You're coming home. I've hired some elves who will help. You'll be able to stay with me and Neville, Sirius believes it is the safest move."

She checked the room for listening charms before putting a silencing charm up.

"He thinks that that bastard is going to come back somehow. Now I don't know about that, but I do know that if he did, the hospital would be one of the first places he'd target. He'd also let that woman free…and I can't have you anywhere where she could get to you" she said as the tears began to fall.

Frank reached out and wiped a tear away with a serine smile in place before he shoved his face against his knees.

"He's giving us her money to try to find a cure for you. If you can hear me, even a little" she said taking a passing Alice's hand. "Stay strong, stay with me" she whispered ending in a sob.

After a few minutes, she composed herself and wiped her eyes.

"Now" she let a small smile grace her face. "Let's pack up and go home. I can tell you all about what Neville's been up to on the way".

########################################################################################################

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were laughing as they went to meet up with the others for lunch after their charms class.

"I still can't believe that Seamus blew the cup up…twice" Hermione said trying to smother her giggles.

"Oi" Ron joked. "I thought it was right impressive how he managed not to set any of us on fire this time".

"Well if we ever need anyone to make things go boom, we know who to go to" Harry said shaking his head with a grin.

"I can make things go boom" Seamus said proudly from behind them as Dean gave him a high-five.

The others couldn't help but break into another fit of laughter.

"Well what do we have here" came the voice of Draco Malfoy as he walked up. He was followed by his usual gang, along with Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, and her younger sister Astoria.

The last three nodded to the lions before going in to eat, ignoring Draco's scowl.

He had noticed how the Golden Boy had been getting chummy with more and more people from all of the houses, and he didn't like it.

If Potter went on this way, the whole school would be at his feet!

Of course he didn't know that the adults had told the kids to make friends with all the houses in hopes of not only getting them to make new friends, but also slowly breaking down diversities and bringing them together for future battles.

Both magical and political ones.

They all believed that now was the time to start since these kids were the future.

It was coming along, slowly but surely.

"It's Potty and his little friends" Pansy cackled as if he was actually asking for an answer.

"So it is. Hey Potter, run into any scary mermaids lately" he laughed.

"The only scary thing I've run into lately is your face" Harry said with a straight face.

Draco scowled, this was not improving his mood.

Yesterday he had asked his father for a new broom, and was denied! Which had never happened before. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew something was happening at home and it was dampening his mood.

He had been so excited when most of the school had turned on Potter, though he caught on early to the hex that came with calling the other boy a cheater.

'Now, almost everyone was back on Precious Potter's side worshipping him! Don't they know that it should be me they worship?' he thought.

"You still trying to say that you're innocent Potter" he shot back, but only got a 'bitch please' look in reply.

Hermione and Ron tried not to laugh making Draco's cheeks heat up.

"Still hanging out with Weasley? How much did you have to pay him, though I'm sure he's desperate enough that it isn't much. Merlin knows Granger isn't that much, she's probably giving it away for free" he shot at them with a smirk.

Now Ron turned red and glared while Hermione tried to fight a blush and kill him with her eyes.

"I'm not sure what your experience with woman and friends are Malfoy" Harry said trying to keep his cool. "But I don't have to pay mine. Also, Hermione isn't giving anything away, we're too young. Though I wouldn't expect _you_ to know anything about morals".

Draco glared and took a step forward as Harry did the same.

"When are you going to realize Potter that you're on the losing end. I can't wait to see you squashed in this competition".

"I can't wait until you learn to keep your mouth shut" Harry shot back. "Though I may be too old by the time that happens".

"I can't wait until you end up like your parents!" Draco said earning gasps from all around them. Even his own eyes widened briefly before going back to his cocky sneer while Harry's glare intensified.

"I can't wait till if finally sinks into that small thing you call a brain that you're following a man who claims to hate anything not pureblooded, yet tied himself to a half blood who goes around killing and hurting people for the sick joy of it. A man who would, and probably will make you do the same thing" he spoke his voice getting quieter until only Draco could hear.

"When that happens, I hope you don't make the same mistake as your parents Draco" Harry said before spinning on his heel and leading Ron and Hermione, not to mention a stunned Dean and Seamus, into the Great Hall.

Draco stood there for a minute, oblivious to Pansy's attempts to speak to him as he thought on what Potter had said to him.

He was angry about Potter speaking about his father and the Dark Lord. He didn't believe what the papers said about him.

'But Father didn't deny it' Draco thought.

He was also slightly scared over the prospect of his father just handing him over to the potential half-blooded Dark Lord. 'If he was still alive' his mind reminded him. 'Potter spoke as if he wasn't dead'.

'Father wouldn't do that to me…would he?' he asked himself. He knew he should be mad at Potter for making him question his beliefs and father, but it struck a chord in him.

He tried to shake off the sudden chill, but it wouldn't leave him.

########################################################################################################

"Ah Severus" Albus said as the potions master made his way into his office. "How are you my friend?"

"As fine as one could be after dealing with nauseating twits all day" he responded, declining to sit.

"What is it you needed to see me about Albus" he asked, noticing the headmaster's almost somber change.

"Yes Severus, I wished to ask you about your relationship with Ms. Bedlam" he said making Severus pause.

He thought the man was collecting an answer, but really he was in slight shock as he thought back to a conversation with Eva.

 _"_ _Well" Eva said as Albus moved away from their table. "He could have tried to make that a little less obvious"._

 _"_ _What do you mean?" Severus asked her._

 _"_ _Well, forgive me for saying this since I know you two are close" she said using her large book to cover their faces as she scooted closer._

 _"_ _But I know he wants into my house, and not just the Shack. He isn't happy with how we're raising Harry, because it's not what he wanted for whatever reason. Hell, he'll most likely ask you to listen in on us and tell him the address"._

 _"_ _Do you think I would do that to you" he asked her with a frown._

 _"_ _No" she said with certainty, "But I wanted you to know what he was most likely doing and that I trust you" she said kissing him before pulling back._

 _"_ _I wouldn't do that to you" he told her after a pause with conviction. "I swear"._

 _"_ _I know" she smiled and took his hand as she returned to her reading._

"She is my girlfriend" he finally told Albus making the old man smile. Severus hoped that he was just happy for his new relationship, but life had taught him otherwise.

"That is wonderful my dear boy" he told him. "I was of the mind that you would never move on from Lily" he told him and Severus held in a flinch.

It was still a painful subject.

"Am I to understand that you will in fact be going over to their home this summer?" he asked him.

"Yes" was all Severus said and Albus' smile grew.

"Excellent, then may I ask you a favor? I wish for you to try to talk some sense into Eva about Harry's living arrangements. He really should be with his family, and I know that Molly would love to have him for the rest of the summer".

"As far as I know Headmaster, his family is in jail for abusing him" Severus said making Albus frown slightly. "And I doubt they could take better care of him than Black. I will admit that he is loyal and loves Potter like he was his own".

"Yes, I've noticed" Albus said with a sigh. "Even so, if you could speak to her".

"Why is it so prudent that he lives with the Dursleys?" Severus asked and Albus' smile was back.

"All in good time my boy. I'm afraid it is a necessity at the moment" he said and Severus knew he wouldn't be getting an answer.

At least not yet.

"Also, I wish to visit the twins and Harry over the summer myself" Albus added. "So if you could just owl me the address when you learn it, that'd be much appreciated".

"I'm afraid that you wouldn't be able to enter unless invited by the twins yourself" he told him and Albus chuckled.

"I only need the address; you leave the rest to me dear boy" he told him and Severus almost rolled his eyes.

"What I meant was you wouldn't be able to find it even with an address" he told him and Albus sighed.

"So it has a Fidelius Charm around it" he said as he rested back in his chair.

"No" Severus told him. He saw no harm in telling him, and technically it was his job. Though he found himself reluctant to tell him anything that would upset Eva. "As far as I've gathered, it's an invention of their father's".

"Dear" Albus said, Adam was famous for his charms and devices, and how well they worked. "That does complicate things a bit, doesn't it" he spoke mostly to himself.

"There was something else Albus" Severus said causing the other man to snap his eyes to him.

"Oh, what is it?" he asked.

"Potter has told me that Scrimmager was attempting to give him gillyweed before the second task. Just before that, I also found some of my supplies missing. I've watched, and the man does seem almost too interested in Potter".

"Hmm" Albus hummed. "He is the Boy Who Lived, so some attention is to be expected. Perhaps he is hoping to indebt Harry to him so he could use him later for something, most likely political?" he wondered.

Severus remained silent with his hands behind his back and face clear.

"Still, it may be troublesome. Keep an eye on him Severus and do whatever you believe is best. I feel something is coming, something big. I fear it may have something to do with the final task, alas I am unable to stop it" he told him.

"You may go now Severus" he told him and the other man nodded. "Oh, and Severus" he called just as Snape opened his office door.

He paused, but didn't turn around.

"Do think on what I said. Remember your role in the upcoming war, I fear he may call upon you soon" he said reminding Severus of his itchy dark mark.

Severus gritted his teeth but said nothing as he left the headmaster's office.

"Worrisome" Albus said to himself. The conversation replaying in his mind. "Very worrisome".

########################################################################################################

Molly Weasley stood around with the other parents and guardians of the champions with Arthur and Bill, who was hoping she didn't cause a scene.

"Where is he" she asked. It was a few hours before the third task and she wanted to see Harry.

Bill shrugged, he was pretty sure everyone was getting ready for Ava to turn into Harry. Before she entered the maze, the other adults would also drink the potion while the teens drank it to look like certain adults.

"There he is now" Arthur pointed out as he waved to Harry who was standing with Hermione, Ron, Ava, and Sirius.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley" Harry and Hermione said. "Bill" they greeted as Ron hugged his parents.

"Hello, it was so nice of you to come and support Harry" Sirius said placing a hand on his godson's shoulder.

"Congratulations on your engagement, send my congratulations to Remus as well. Where is Remus and your sister?" Arthur asked as they thanked him.

"They're just finishing up some business" Ava told them shooting a look at Bill. He returned it until something caught his attention from the corner of his eyes.

Ava bit back a smile as she saw the red head turn and look at Fleur, who noticed him as well. If the look they were sending each other was anything to go by, Fleur would definitely still be getting those English lessons from the handsome long haired man.

Sirius saw too and shook his head with a smile. The twins had told him and Remus the other relationships and this was one they were hoping still went on track.

"How are you Harry, are you eating enough? Are you alright?" Molly asked and Ava held in a snort.

Why did everyone keep asking him that _now?_

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley, really" he said getting out of her death grip and taking Hermione's hand.

Before Molly could comment, her other three children came over to greet them.

"So, you ready for the final task…Harry" Bill asked though his eyes darted to Ava.

"I think so" Harry said remembering to act nervous, which wasn't too hard since he was worried for the adults.

Especially since it had been proven time and time again that Ava just really didn't have a filter.

He doubted that would change much, even if she was walking around with his face.

"It's just a travesty that you've been forced into this thing. Just a boy!" Molly wailed making a few heads turn. "I can't believe they forced you to compete."

"Neither could we, unfortunately we found out that it was in fact binding. Even though Harry hadn't put his own name in the goblet, it was accepted anyway and it would be his magic that was affected if he did not participate" Sirius said.

"It is horrible" Arthur said nodding his head. "But we believe in you Harry and I'm sure Dumbledore will find out who did it".

"Thank you" Harry said.

"And you be sure to visit us this summer Harry, you can stay like you used to" Molly said sending Ava and Sirius a look like they were naughty children she had to remind to do things.

They both raised a brow.

"Oh Mum" Ron said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry to tell you Mrs. Weasley" Ava said, though the others knew she wasn't that sorry. "But as my sister has already told the Headmaster, Harry will be home this summer. You're children are always welcomed to visit him of course, but we have a lot of business to go over. Plus, we feel more comfortable with him home where we know he's safe".

Arthur nodded understanding while placing a hand on Molly knowing she didn't agree.

"What business" she demanded. She couldn't believe they denied her again! And in front of everyone.

"Personal business" Sirius said with a straight face making Fred and George smirk.

"You can sit with us in the stands during the Triwizard tournament Mr. and Mrs. Weasley" Hermione interjected in hopes as to stop a row.

"Thank you Hermione" Arthur said before gaining a teasing grin. "And congratulations on you and Harry as well. Can't say I'm too surprised. Don't think I've seen a couple that fits better together" he joked with a wink.

"Besides you three of course" he added to a smirking Sirius and Ava.

Harry and Hermione blushed and thanked him as Ron chuckled before throwing his hands up when Hermione shot him a look.

"Yes, well" Molly said as she looked back at their clasped hands. "What about you Ron, do you have a girlfriend?"

Now Ron's face lit up as the others snickered. "No…not really" he tried to say. He was happy that his parents couldn't see Lavender waving frantically behind them.

They had hung out a few times, and he thought she was pretty and nice enough. Even if her and Hermione didn't really get on, but they definitely weren't an item.

Unlike Harry, Ron didn't think he was ready for a full-blown relationship yet.

For once, his siblings kept silent.

"And you Ginny, are you still with the Longbottom boy" her mother inquired.

"Oh, Neville's great Mum" Ginny said smiling at her father. "He's so sweet and even defended me against bullies" she told them.

"Splendid" Arthur said and Molly held in a sigh.

Didn't her husband see that this was not how she thought things would go. 'For Arthur, if the children are happy, he's happy. He'd probably let the twins open that ridiculous joke shop they're always talking about' she thought.

Of course, she had no way of knowing that that 'ridiculous joke shop' was in her twin sons' future, now with the help of Harry and the Marauders.

Molly was still holding out hope that they'd see sense and get ministry jobs, like Percy.

Then again, she was still hoping that Ginny and Harry would suddenly realize that they were meant for each other, get married and have children which Harry would provide for so her little girl would never want for anything again.

Both were things that Molly would be disappointed to know would never happen.

"Hey" Eva said as she, Remus, and Daniela ran up to them. "Everything is ready, we should go" she told them after greeting the three oldest Weasleys.

She didn't miss how even though Bill nodded to her, his eyes strayed to a certain gorgeous blonde.

"Harry should be allowed to visit longer, he has such a hard task ahead of him" Molly told them with her hands on her hips.

"That hard task is why I'm afraid he must come finish preparing now" Remus told them. "Bill, do you think you could help out?"

"Of course" Bill said as they all began to walk off leaving Daniela with the Weasleys.

"Well" Danny said as she began to inch away from them. She was one of the few people who wouldn't be turning into someone else.

"I see my girlfriend over there. I think she's calling me" she motioned to Luna before sprinting away.

"They are up to something" Molly huffed.

"They're just nervous Mollywabble. It's perfectly understandable" he assured her. "Now let's go say hello to the headmaster, you can even give the judges a piece of your mind" he told her.

That did lift her spirits.

########################################################################################################

"Alright, now listen up" Moody said as he walked among his group. They didn't have a name, and he had rejected the 'awesome squad' and 'butts of thunder' not giving him much hope for finding a group name any time soon.

"Ava will be going in as Harry, with Harry under the invisibility cloak. You will enter the maze so it counts as you participating, then sneak back out of the hole I will keep open for you".

"Ava, you will more than likely be tortured by the bastards, most likely for that mouth of yours. But it could just be because the dark bastard wants to see Potter suffer. Just remember to let Pettigrew cut the blood bag, and everyone else stay down until you are called."

He looked at all of them to show he was serious.

"Keep your container close to you lass so you can drink the potion even when tied up. Now" he said limping back to the front of the room. "You said that you still wanted Diggory to get half of the title" he aimed at Harry.

"If he's still at the cup, then he deserves it" Harry told him and he nodded.

"Ay, but it will be dangerous. So Charlie" he said looking at the dragon handler. "You'll be waiting under the cloak and grab Diggory as soon as they come through, before Pettigrew can see him. This might mean Ava will have to warn him at the cup, but I'm sure you'll figure it out when you get there" he said and the two nodded.

"We will be attempting to take prisoners, but not at the cost of your lives. This is not Albus' order. I will not order you to not return fire, or refrain from using deadly curses. You do what you have to do, do you understand" he asked.

The room nodded gravely, the children anxious for the adults but also relieved that they wouldn't have to possibly take a life today.

"Good. Now everyone knows who they're becoming?" more nods. "Let's begin, and for the love of magic, don't forget to correct your voices".

With that said, everyone began to take the offered flasks and hair from whoever they were impersonating.

########################################################################################################

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Fudge called out. "If you would find your seats please" he told the mass of people who began to move to the bleachers.

"This feels a bit odd, though I suppose not as odd if we had chosen one of the boys" Luna, or as everyone else saw her, Eva said.

"True, though I get why they wear these pants now, just wish they weren't so bloody tight" Ginny, aka Ava, said.

"You think yours is bad" Fred and George said in their forms of Remus and Sirius. Remus was wearing his usual large jumper that almost swallowed his hands, his now custom wide brim hat and moderately tight jeans. Sirius had on tight leather pants and a band tee with no sleeves with his large leather jacket on top.

"Though I do like the jacket" Fred said gesturing to his body.

"Though it is a shame we couldn't be one of the twins" George added as he and his brother shared perverted smiles.

Well, at least until Hermione smacked them.

"I still don't see why you couldn't be your own brother" Neville told Ron as he walked up looking like Bill.

"Because then you'd have to be me. People may believe that you, Luna, and even Ginny and the twins got ill before the task, but if I didn't show up it'd look down right odd" he told him.

"Come on, there are your parents" Hermione said gesturing to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"And remember your voices" Daniela told them. "Oh, and this is kinda awkward but if Fleur looks at you Bill, wink or something" she said ignoring Ginny's snort.

"Bill" she said again smacking Neville's much higher shoulder when he didn't reply.

"What, sorry" he said rubbing his arm.

"There you are, where's Ginny and the twins?" Molly asked.

"Oh, they got sick", Neville said lowering his voice like he'd practiced. "Got into something the twins made no doubt" he joked laughing with Arthur as 'Remus' and 'Sirius' stuck their tongues out when their parents weren't looking.

"Hmm" Molly tutted before the champions came into view.

Daniela took a deep breath. 'Eva', who had blown a kiss to Severus as the real Eva had asked her too, placed a hand on her back.

"Here we go" Danny said.

"Champions, over here if you please" Ludo called out and the four walked over to him.

"Hello champions" he smiled and went to put a hand on Harry's shoulder. The youth shrugged his hand off and shook his head. "Um, well right. Now as you've known for a few weeks, this is a maze task. This maze is filled with dangerous beasts and obstacles that you must overcome to reach the goblet in the middle."

"Right" Rufus said as he took a stand next to Harry. "The first to reach the cup is the winner".

"There will be no dragons in here, no hostages to find" Dumbledore told them. "It is simply you and your other competitors making this the most dangerous task of all. If you need to forfeit or become hurt, send up red sparks and we will get you. Other than that" he said pulling back as the teens gulped.

"You're on your own".

"You ready Potter" Rufus said as Harry walked to his starting spot.

"Sure" he said before for coughing. "I mean, I suppose" he said.

"No reason to act brave, it's a dangerous course" Rufus said playing off Harry's slip.

"Good luck Potter" Filch sneered as he made his way to the canon, for once without the ever present Mrs. Norris.

"Now, since Mr. Potter received the most points during the second task, both he and Mr. Diggory-".

"That's my son" someone yelled out and Cedric waved embarrassedly.

"Yes, well" Ludo went on. "Mr. Potter-".

"That's my son!" Eva, Sirius, and Remus yelled making Harry start laughing before he tried to calm himself.

He shot them finger guns making them crack up. That was definitely an Ava move, luckily most people thought he was just trying to cheer up his guardians.

"Well at the sound of the canon-" he was cut off again when Filch lit the canon to soon. Harry and Cedric nodded to each other before entering the maze.

Once the maze shut itself up, the real Harry threw the invisibility cloak off of himself.

"People are going to start thinking I'm cocky" he told her and she laughed.

"Naw, they'll think you're awesome. Plus, most of those assholes think that now. Might as well rub it in their faces" Ava told him.

He rolled his eyes but smiled before his nerves took over.

"Just…be careful please. And look out for the others? You know how Sirius can get".

"I know, and I promise. I swear, some times I think you get your saving people thing from him." she told him as they hugged. "Hey" she said trying to cheer him up, "Now you're the one with a twin".

"Great" he said sarcastically before they hugged once more and he threw the cloak back over and snuck out of a little hole that Moody was keeping open for him, under his own chameleon charm.

Ava took a deep breath and took a gulp from her flask for good measure.

After shaking off the taste, she took Harry's wand out of her pocket and began walking down the path.

"Better not run into another giant ass spider" she mumbled to herself.

########################################################################################################

Remus and Sirius led the others to the graveyard, stopping to only check for charms.

It seemed Voldemort was overconfident in his hiding spot, because there were no detection charms or anything around.

Though they would have to look out for the giant snake.

With hand gestures, they began to set themselves up. They had to make sure everything was ready for when Ava showed up.

Remus and Sirius were especially not looking forward to the experience. They'd have to watch 'Harry' get tortured while also knowing it was actually their mate.

Not their idea of a fun Saturday night.

"Here, I see where Charlie should be" Moody said into the ear pieces Daniela had charmed for them.

Charlie hid behind a huge tombstone, crouched waiting for when he had to grab the Hufflepuff champion.

Remus and Sirius each took positions by the statue that Ava would be tied to while Moody actually hid behind one that was right by the door that Wormtail would walk out of with Bill on the side the muggle caretaker's house was.

They'd have them surrounded.

"Remember" came Moody's voice in their ears. "We wait until after he summons the others and get the signal from Ava. That means you too mutts. Not to mention the oversized hairball" he told them and Remus and Sirius grumbled unhappily while Eva pouted.

"How long do you think it will be?" Bill asked.

"Not long" Charlie answered him. "You can almost feel Voldemort's magic buzzing, he's excited."

They all closed their eyes and realized he was right.

"Wormtail" they heard a voice nearby hiss making Remus and Sirius tense. "The time is almost upon us, the boy is almost to the cup".

"How do you know Master?" Wormtail asked before shrieking when Voldemort cursed him.

"Don't question me you fool. Crouch charmed the cup to recognize when Potter is near it, he will be here soon and I will be complete."

"Yes Master" Wormtail said.

"And Wormtail" he said, a sneer in his voice. "Do not disappoint me".

"Of course Master" the rat cowered making Remus and Sirius make disgusted faces.

Eva tensed, waiting to pounce.

It was time.

########################################################################################################

"I said no more fucking spiders!" Harry yelled as he ran away from a flaming acromantula with Cedric.

"You've dealt with these things before?" the other boy called out breathlessly as the creature's screams intensified.

"Once or twice" Harry yelled back, jumping over a branch. 'Wow it is way easier to run without boobs' Ava thought before almost falling down. 'And a little off balancing!'

"Fuck this" Harry finally yelled dropping to the floor, pulling out a blade and cutting the spider's belly as it flew over him.

It was finally dead even though it was still on fire and was starting to smell horrible.

Cedric looked wide eyed at the shy fourth-year who was busy looking down in disgust at his goo covered shirt.

"Really, sick" Harry whined with a grossed out face.

"Where did you learn to do that" Cedric asked in awe as they started walking again.

"Oh, uh just something the twins taught me over the summer" he tried to laugh off and Cedric nodded.

"It must be nice living with them" he said with a sight upturn of his lip.

"Yeah, it's pretty chill" he said before his eyes widened.

"What?" Cedric asked confused.

"Sorry" Harry said. "American slang, something else I picked up".

There, at the end of the isle, was the cup. "You should take it" Cedric said as they came up on the magical item.

"Ok, real talk" Harry said making Cedric look at him. "I want both of us to take this cup, and we will. But once we touch it, some crazy shit is going to happen. So, Charlie Weasley, who will look like me, will grab you for your own safety. Don't yell or draw attention to yourself because you will die" he stepped closer to the other boy.

"I'm not fucking around ok? You'll see why, just be quiet no matter what you see, there's already a plan" he said before backing up.

"Um, what?" Cedric asked and Harry sighed.

"Just grab the cup and keep your pretty mouth shut kid" Harry said shocking Cedric, though he did as instructed.

Mainly because that sounded oddly like Professor Ava, pitch and everything.

With a tug on their navels, they were gone.

They landed in some open area that looked to be a graveyard. However, before Cedric could do or say anything, someone hit him with a Petrificus Totalus and dragged him under some shiny looking material.

"Don't worry" a voice whispered. "My name's Charlie and you're safe, just can't have you getting in the way mate".

He wanted to protest but another voice stopped him, just as he noticed Harry putting a flask away.

'Since when did Harry start drinking?' he wondered in shock.

"Aw, Harry Potter" an eerie voice said making a shiver run down Cedric's spine. "So nice to see you again. Show our guest some manners Wormtail" he cackled and Peter smiled as he started to levitate Harry.

"Hey Pete" Harry said making Wormtail flinch. "How does it feel to know you had everything in the world and you gave it up to be someone's bitch?"

Wormtail scowled and tied Harry to the grim reaper tombstone before going back to Voldemort.

"Do you know who I am Harry Potter?" the voice asked him.

"The world's ugliest baby?" he guessed. "I mean, if you were going to breed Wormtail, you should have had yourself tested. I think your sperm turned or something" he said in disgust making the other two men's blood boil.

"We will see how cocky you are in a minute Potter!" the baby spat. "I am Lord Voldemort, this pathetic casing is what I am reduced to".

"Doesn't look that different to me" Harry taunted and the baby dark lord shouted.

"I will so enjoy killing you" he threated.

"Yeah, you do enjoy trying don't you" Harry shot back.

"Start it, now Wormtail" Voldemort shouted making the fat man jump in fear and almost drop him as Harry snorted.

Ava knew he would most likely torture her, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of fear, which a good part of her actually did feel at the moment.

Her father had told her that if she was ever in this situation, you give all you've got because they've already decided to kill you.

She may not always win, but she wasn't going down alone!

Or she'd at least piss everyone off before she went!

Wormtail dropped Voldemort into the bubbling cauldron where he hit the bottom with a sickening thud.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly taken. You will renew your son" Pettigrew started in a shaking voice. He started walking to the tombstone Harry was on.

"Hey Pete, did you hear that Sirius was free and cleared?" Harry asked making Peter begin to shake. "Yeah, him and Remus really want to see you again" he chuckled.

The balding man tried to ignore him as he moved the marble and took out the bones of Tom Riddle Sr.

"On a more personal note, you look like shit" Harry added pleasantly making Peter almost drop the bones. "But then again you are shit, so I guess it fits, huh buddy?"

Peter ignored him, never having seen the usually quiet boy react in such a way and not knowing how to handle it.

'Then again' Peter thought. 'Perhaps this is enough to push anyone over the edge. Merlin help me if either Sirius or Remus find me. I should have paid closer attention to the Daily Prophet when I went out. How could I have missed that?!'

"Blood of the enemy" he spoke again, sweating after he dropped the bone in the potion and turned back to Harry. "Forcefully taken, You will re-resurrect your foe".

He gulped as he stepped closer to the boy, eyes darting to his legs as if afraid he'd kick him.

He went to cut into Harry's arm, when he spoke again.

"Look at me" Harry said lowly, Ava allowed some of her real anger to shine through. "Look at me!" he shouted making Wormtail's eyes widened as he looked into the painfully familiar green eyes. "Look at me while you help the man who killed them. You look me in the eyes, as you betray them again!"

Taking in quick breath, Peter cut his arm barely noticing the slight hiss of pain that left his lips. It should have been much more painful, but Peter couldn't think on that at the moment.

He began walking away.

"Coward" Harry spat and Peter tensed before making it to the cauldron.

"Fl-flesh of the servant" he said trying to hold back a frightened sob as he held his own arm over the hot liquid. "Willingly sacrificed. You will revive your master!" he screamed as he cut his own hand off and Harry flinched back in disgust.

As the last ingredient was added, the colors of the potion began to change before the cauldron melted into a ball where Lord Voldemort began to form.

The mass twisted and swirled as limbs began to form. Pale, a sickly pale man formed as his bare feet touched the ground.

He uncurled his tall body and opened his red eyes as his hands smoothed over his bald head.

"Do you have anything to say now Harry Potter. Now that am I back to my full glory" he hissed out a chuckle as he stood there.

"Yeah, put some damn clothes on" Harry yelled squeezing his eyes shut. "Is this the torture, because you were right. It's awful. When you said full glory, I didn't think you meant this, you lunatic" he cried out.

"Wormtail" Voldemort spat. "Robe me" he ordered as the other man ran to do so, though it was a little difficult with only one hand.

Once he had clothes on, Harry opened his eyes and promptly had to hold in a giggle.

Voldemort scowled and looked at Pettigrew whose eyes widened before hastily looking away.

"Bow!" he shouted and the other man dropped kissing his feet.

"He was probably distracted" Harry said trying to hold in his humor at such a dangerous moment.

Eva rolled her eyes from her position. She couldn't see what was happening, but leave it to Ava to laugh at the worst possible moment.

"Give me your arm Wormtail" he said as he held his wand with a fond smile.

"Oh thank you master, thank you" Wormtail said before Voldemort slapped his hurt arm away and grabbed the one with the dark mark.

"Ha, rejected" Harry laughed.

He was having way too much fun for someone who was supposed to be a terrified prisoner.

Ignoring the boy for now, Voldemort summoned other death eaters.

"You promised my Lord" Pettigrew cried pathetically. Voldemort sneered before waving his wand and creating a shiny silver hand to replace the torn one. "Oh thank you, thank you my Lord" he praised before Harry spoke up again.

"Yes, you got a hand…something you already had. You know what you don't have now though, people who care about you. Hope the shiny appendage was worth it Wormy, cause that's all you're left with now".

Voldemort looked at the boy as cloaked figures popped in around them. "You don't seem like yourself Potter" he said.

Harry smirked with narrowed eyes. "It's been a hell of a year". Voldemort smirked at causing the boy any strife, he let out a hiss like chuckle though it went up a bit at the end. He didn't worry about it, though Potter seemed pleased by it.

'Poor boy' his mind said. 'I've finally driven him mad' he smiled at the end of that thought.

"Ah my old friends" Voldemort said finally taking his eyes off of Harry. "How nice to see you again. How long it has been" he said and they nodded with mumble praises.

He didn't notice that they seemed stunned as they looked at him, not understanding what happened to his face.

He thought it was because he was back and they were afraid.

He was only partially correct.

Ava wasn't going to point it out yet, the fact that he hadn't noticed and that the others were too chicken shit to tell him was priceless.

"And as you see, I've captured Harry Potter" he cheered as he swept to the captive boy and they echoed him.

"Well, technically Pete did, but whatever" Harry said.

"I can touch you now Potter" Voldemort said reaching for him and Harry's face scrunched up.

"Please don't you look dirty".

He pressed his finger hard on Harry's head making him scream. It was so loud, that many of the surrounding people jumped and Remus and Sirius tensed while Eva cursed silently.

"Ahhhhhhh" Harry screamed though it progressively got cheesier and more annoyed. "Ahhw Ow, ow. Ow! Ow, ow. Damn it, I said ow, back up man. Shit, and cut your damn nails" he said glaring trying to get his head away from him.

'He's as suicidal as those twins he lives with' Lucius thought from his spot.

"Now" Voldemort said as he began walking around. "My loyal followers" he spat the last word, "Why did none of you look for me. Hmm? Crabbe?" he asked as he began walking around removing their masks and forcing them to their knees.

"Lucius, my slippery friend" he said until he took in Lucius' face. He looked the blonde man over, who aimed his face at the ground. "My my, what happened to you" he hissed out another chuckle.

Lucius had a scar going from his neck to right below his chin where Remus had scratched him. As well as the pieces of flesh that the goblins had taken for attacking a client and betrothed.

He was now missing an ear, and his wand arm. He silently wished they had taken the one with the mark instead.

He had lied to Fudge and said he was attacked by a group of thugs, because not only was what the goblins did legal but then they would have told everyone why they did it.

He couldn't have that publicity. At least this way he looked like a victim, though he saw Narcissa staring at him at times with an unpleasant expression.

"That damn werewolf" Lucius muttered. "Please Master, allow me to kill him, Black and their bitch."

Ava smirked, an odd look on Harry's face with the look she was sending the blonde from her eyes.

"We shall see if I allow you to live that long" Voldemort snapped and Lucius ducked his head.

"He doesn't learn, does he Tom. You should really get better followers" Harry told Voldemort 'helpfully'.

"Never call me that muggle name again" he spat before sending the torture curse at the boy.

Harry screamed and the others laughed before Voldemort lifted it and he got his breath back. "You know Tom" he said panting slightly as he tried to control his body spasms. "You really are an asshole, I mean who is so low that they have to torture a teenager. But then again" he said looking at the angry dark lord.

"Who has to try to kill a baby…and fail."

"Enough, on your feet Potter. I want to do this right! When I take back your body, I want them to know I gave you a chance to fight" he raged as he released Harry from the statue.

The boy fell but pulled himself up none the less.

"Give him his wand Wormtail" he said motioning to his servant who threw the wand back.

"Great, now I'll have to have it disinfected" Harry grumbled.

"Now, I'm sure you've been taught how to duel" he said bowing to Harry who didn't return the gesture. "Now now Harry, you wouldn't want to disappoint Dumbledore with your lack of manners" he jeered.

"I don't bow to giant chickens" Harry shot back and Voldemort glared.

The death eaters fidgeted, not knowing if they should tell their lord what the boy most likely meant. He took it as an insult to his courage, but it was much more.

"Bow" he spat making Harry bend.

"Hey, I don't wanna bend over near you, ya perv!" Harry said until his body was released.

"Now, say goodbye Potter. Avada Kedavra!" he shouted.

Harry jumped out of the way while shouting a spell. "Diffindo!" he shouted and Voldemort blocked it.

"Monkey balls" Harry yelled. Ava was pretty sure that even though she was using Harry's wand, the whole magical cage thing wouldn't happen for her.

Not to mention the whole not dying because of a horcrux thing.

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size!?" The Eva Harry shouted as she jumped up from behind a tombstone. Eva laughed as she took in the dark lord's appearance.

It turned out that using chicken bones and blood in the ritual did affect his body. Mainly the fact that now his mouth area had more of a fleshy beak like quality.

It was like a man, a snake, and a chicken made a baby.

"Ok" she told Ava using his shock to her advantage. "I get all the chicken talk now".

"It was pretty...fowl, right" Ava laughed holding up a shield charm.

Eva ducked a curse. "I guess it shows that he's a real birdbrain".

"Yeah" Ava went to say before punching a stunned Peter in the jaw. "See Pete. Birds of a feather get fucked up together".

"ENOUGH!" Voldemort yelled sending a curse at each of them, which they ducked. His death eaters not sure what to do since he had ordered them not to touch Potter seeing as he wanted him for himself.

But which was the real Potter?

"What is this" Voldemort yelled at the two dodging figures.

"Magic" was the obvious reply.

One of the death eaters went to take a step forward when Voldemort cursed him. "I said he was mine!" he shouted. "Do nothing".

The twins couldn't help but shake their heads at the man's stupidity and arrogance.

"Which one of you is the real Harry Potter" he demanded as his temper rose and patience ran out.

"I am" Ava said.

"No I am" Eva argued.

"Really?" said the Remus Harry standing up. "I thought I was".

"Then who am I?" Sirius Harry asked confused as he popped up as well.

"Beats me" Bill Harry shrugged.

The twins ran behind other tombstones as Voldemort began trying to hit them blowing the marble and cement blocks away. It was like Whack-a-Mole, but with Harry Potters.

"You missed" one shouted.

"You call that a hit?" another taunted.

Moody activated the auror call code on his wand and sent it out, unseen behind the enemy. Now they just had to make it long enough for Kingsley and his group to show up.

"All work and no play makes Tommy a dull boy" another shouted crawling to another tombstone as they were almost hit with a curse. They had to cover their head as to not get cut by the debris.

"Ahhh!" Voldemort screamed in rage as he tossed killing curse after killing curse.

"My Lord, do you want us to capture them for you?" a death eater asked before one of the Harry's sent a spell that knocked him off of his feet.

"Reckon you should keep your opinions to yourself" a Harry stated.

"Not a smart bloke, is he" another asked.

Voldemort was at his limit and tombstones began exploding, leaving fewer hiding spots.

The Harrys began firing off spells of their own, some hitting the dark lord and making him stumble back while others he banished away onto the death eaters.

Suddenly there were ten more pops as Kingsley and his crew arrived having received Moody's distress call.

"Bloody hell" the auror said as they took in the sight in front of them.

There were death eaters littering the ground, multiple Harry Potters, and the Dark Lord who now seemed to strike a terrifying resemblance to a human chicken.

"What's this rubbish" Kingsley asked in disbelief.

Voldemort turned and his eyes widened briefly before he glared and shot a killing curse at the officers who scattered.

Seeing his men down, Voldemort screamed in rage knowing that he wouldn't be able to kill Potter that night. His perfect plan had been ruined by the troublesome boy again.

"Wormtail, come" he shouted before disappearing just as another barrage of spells flew for him.

"NO!" two Harry's screamed as they shot spells off stopping Peter from getting away.

They walked up to him, ignoring the aurors who were rounding up death eaters and a disturbed Kingsley speaking to the Moody Harry.

"You should have known Peter" Remus said using his own voice as Peter's eyes widened. He tried to move, but it was no use.

"If Voldemort didn't kill you, we would" Sirius added.

"Together" they both said raising their wands.

"Another day lads" Moody said, he nodded in understanding when he saw the fire in their eyes. "Let him tell the world what he's done, let them see and hear what he did then and today".

"What do you think Padfoot" Remus asked and Sirius was quiet for a moment as he glared at Wormtail as their features slowly returned to their own.

"I want to see the dementors have him Moony" Sirius said and Remus nodded as Peter screamed when they lifted him up.

"It's time to get Harry and Cedric back to Hogwarts" Eva said as she walked up as herself with a still polyjuiced Ava.

Charlie revealed himself and a shell shocked Diggory who Bill took the hex off of.

"Was that who I think it was?" Kingsley asked and they all nodded before he looked at Harry. "He's after you again" he asked and Harry nodded.

"Merlin help us" he breathed before barking orders to get the men to the ministry.

"Keep him safe" he told Sirius, though from the looks of things, it wasn't really needed.

"With my life".

With that, the men left with the death eaters, Remus and Sirius waving to Lucius before he was apparated away. Harry's group made their way back to Hogwarts.

"You two should touch the cup together, then you can help catch Barty" Eva said.

"Come on Cedric" Harry said as he helped the stunned boy to the cup.

"That was-".

"Yep".

"And I just saw-".

"Ahuh".

"You still have to catch someone-?"

"About to do it now."

"Are…are you the real Harry?" Cedric asked. He didn't know how many shocks he could take. And he thought the maze was going to be the biggest problem today!

Harry winked at him while making a clicking sound with his mouth.

"Come on Diggory" Harry said as they both reached for the cup. "Let's bring this show home".

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? Barty is going to be revealed in the next chapter. Who do you think it is, or has your idea changed? Let me know. Next chapter will be the beginning of fifth year, some emotional stuff, some bullshit, and more. This was a long chapter, and I'm pretty proud of it so I hope you guys liked it. And yes, like I've said before I will explain why certain characters act the way they do ( Tonks, Molly, Albus) it just won't be for a while. (Ok, that's the last time I say that. I swear). Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	26. Chapter 26

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may definitely seem like that at times. **Big thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You guys rock!** **Sillygabby:** Thank you and you're about to get your answer now. Most of the bullshit is in the next chapter dealing with the human toad. As for the rest, I don't want to give too much away. **Hottieanimegurl:** Thank you so much, it cracked me up to. **La. Shayma** **16** : Thank you, and yes there will be plenty of future snaps and things of the like. **Cutieswetee89:** I do have a whole collection of Edward/oc stories planned for the future, so don't worry. Enjoy.

Chapter 26: Outing an Imposter.

Ava touched the cup with Cedric, still looking like Harry, sending them back to Hogwarts.

The crowd went wild when they saw them.

Harry's group was screaming the loudest with the kids and adults screaming and cheering with relieved tears.

"It would seem we have a tie" Ludo said confused before clapping.

"Harry, Harry what happened" Dumbledore asked and Ava played her part.

"He's back, Voldemort is back" Harry said and the surrounding judges' eyes widened.

"It's true sir" Cedric spoke up.

"That's impossible" Fudge said as his complexion paled.

"Nothing is impossible with magic" Harry told him, spitting out some blood from earlier when he bit his cheek during the cruciatus curse.

"Harry what happened" Albus asked.

Harry shook his head, "A lot" he said as his sore body still shook slightly. The adrenalin was wearing off so Ava was feeling the after effects of the curse.

"Potter needs to be taken to hospital" Rufus said going to pick Harry up by his arm before Severus beat him to it.

"Yes, yes obviously they need help" Fudge said looking at the whispering crowd nervously.

"I can take him" Rufus said going to move around Severus to reach for Harry again.

"I'm sure I am more than capable of taking both boys to see Madam Pomfrey" Severus said and Rufus glared.

"You're both correct" Albus said. "But I require both of you here with me" he said trying to think of a way to get the Head of the Auror Department, and possible death eater, away from Harry.

"Argus" he called and Filch walked over to him. "Please watch Mr. Potter here as we deal with the crowd" he said.

Once Dumbledore and the others moved away, Filch began leading Harry away from the field.

"Come on Potter, might as well get you fixed up while we wait" he grudgingly told him.

He started to lead Harry away who was motioning to Eva and the others. They were trying to get away from Dumbledore and get Rufus to show his possible true colors.

"Come on boy, haven't got all day" Filch said as they made it closer to the school.

"Don't you think we should wait for the twins or Sirius and Remus?" Harry asked before another spasm rocked him.

"No time, you're hurt" he said helping Harry walk. "And you're bleeding" Filch motioned to his arm.

"Uh, it's not that bad" Harry said as they walked through the Hogwarts' doors and down a hall.

"You're bleeding like a pig" Filch snorted. "Not that bad he says" he mumbled to himself as he opened a door and helped Harry in.

"I thought we were going to Poppy" Ava said as she began to get a weird feeling. Something about this just didn't sit right.

"Can heal you up fine here" he grumbled as he started moving around the room. His back was facing Ava as he shot a spell off at the fireplace lighting it up.

"Let me see your arm" he said gruffly and turned to see Harry's fear stricken face. "What's matter with you Potter" Filch asked.

Harry sat quietly before he shook himself. "Oh, fuck me it's you isn't it? Mother fucker" he said before pulling out his wand and firing a spell at Filch.

The caretaker ducked behind the bed, his tongue came out to swipe his lips.

"So you figured it how, eh Potter? How" he asked.

"You did magic you dumb fuck" Harry yelled as his adrenalin picked up again. "Last time I checked, squibs can't do that".

Barty laughed as he felt his skin begin to change back to his original form. He now had shaggy brown hair, was younger, and had a crazed glint in his brown eyes.

"Well, I had been so careful until now" he mocked looking at the wall ahead of him. "But it doesn't matter now, does it. Imagine how he will reward me when I tell him I killed you once and for all!" he yelled laughing like a lunatic.

"What about Scrimgeour?" Ava asked as she readied her body for a fight.

"That fool" Barty laughed. "All I had to do was mumble some snide suggestions and he thought he stole them for his own! I didn't even have to Imperious the stupid bastard, not like that stupid cat" he spat.

"And now Potter" he spat standing up. "Time to finish the Dark Lord's work". He spun around with another snake like lip lick and maniacal laugh.

He ended up choking on his own tongue as his eyes widened and he was punched in the face.

Ava stood above him, sending out a body bind. She crossed her arms, just noticing now that since she had her own body back Harry's clothes were really tight on her.

"Well, I guess we're both full of surprises, aren't we?" she teased just as the door was blown off of its hinges.

There stood a panicked Remus and Sirius, with Albus and the others behind them.

"Hello Lovers" Ava smiled.

########################################################################################################

"I can't believe it was Filch" Harry said as he walked with his friends to the Great Hall for the leaving feast.

"It would explain why Mrs. Norris was acting so weird" Daniela said. "I may not like the man, but I'm glad that him and his cat are ok".

"Suppose we'll go easy on him for a while" George said and Fred nodded.

"That would be best. I can't imagine what he's been through being held prisoner by that man" Neville said as his jaw tensed.

Ginny took his hand and rubbed soothing circles. She knew how Neville felt about the man who helped the Lestranges torture his parents.

"I'm just glad that Ava's doing better" Harry said in a small voice remembering how she looked after getting back from facing Voldemort.

She had told him that she had much preferred being roughed up by the Dark Lord than making him face the man. Still, Harry felt guilty.

It wasn't until Remus and Sirius told him that they didn't hold it against him while Eva hugged him, that he stopped himself from wallowing in self-hate.

"Harry" Cedric called as he ran over to them leaving an upset looking Cho in their wake. She spun around crying as she ran to the girls' loo.

"I wanted to say thank you" Cedric said as he made it to all of them. "For sharing the title with me" he cleared it up.

"You earned it" Harry said.

"So did you" Cedric said before leaning in so only the group could hear him. "So does Ava" he pulled back with a small smile at their shocked faces. He winked before laughing slightly.

"Um…is Cho alright" Hermione spoke seeing as no one else knew what to say.

At least it didn't seem like the Hufflepuff was going to go around running his mouth.

"We just broke up" Cedric sighed though a smile never truly left his face. "She didn't believe me. I just wanted you to know Harry" he told them, "I'll stand by you" Cedric finished.

Harry nodded back and held his hand out, which the other boy shook as they reached the doors.

"After you, fellow champion" Cedric teased and Harry began to smile as the others started to chuckle.

He tipped a fake hat making the boy laugh until they went in, totally aware of everyone's eyes on them.

########################################################################################################

Ava opened her eyes as she woke up in her plush bed. Remus and Sirius snuggled on either side of her.

She knew they had been freaked out last night, especially when Fudge had tried to bring a dementor in for Barty.

He tried to call them all liars, but with even his own men backing them up, he didn't have much ground to stand on.

They hadn't even taken her to Poppy after busting into the room and finding her and Barty. They carried her straight to their room and healed her themselves.

"It's going to be dinner soon" Remus muttered, his voice scratchy from sleep.

"I don't want to move" Ava said snuggling down further.

"How are you feeling Kitten?" Sirius asked as he propped himself up on an elbow.

"A bit sore, but that's to be expected I guess" she grinned.

"You gave us quite the fright" Remus said kissing her neck.

"I know, I'm sorry" she told them. "I knew something was wrong the moment he started pulling me the wrong way, but with my muscles on fire I couldn't do much".

"We know Love" Remus told her.

"Doesn't mean we like it" Sirius added.

"Hmmm, maybe you should show me" she smiled up at them making them laugh as Remus leant down to kiss her.

"Knock knock" came Eva's voice from the other side of the door.

"Oh my sister" Ava groaned in annoyance in the same tone as one would use for 'oh my God'. She slapped a hand to her forehead as Sirius and Remus shook their heads.

"Come on you guys, you can do whatever you want to each other after we get outta here" Eva told them and they all sighed before standing.

Sirius saw Remus stretching and went to kiss him.

"Now" Eva said again and they sighed once more getting dressed.

"Buzz kill" the three muttered.

"I heard that" was the reply.

########################################################################################################

Albus stood from his spot at the center of the staff table.

"Friends, old and new" he said as everyone quieted. "The time has come for us to part once more, but know that even though we may not physically be together, we will always be one in spirit and heart."

Students looked at each other as more eyes darted between Harry and Cedric. Fleur and Viktor were sitting next to each other at the Hufflepuff table. Cedric had told them what had happened, and they were inclined to believe him.

Viktor had apologized for what he did while under Barty's control. Fleur had asked all of them to write her over the summer.

Needless to say, the champions were going to be staying in touch.

Filch was back in his usual spot with a much happier and uncursed Mrs. Norris. Besides being starved, he wasn't too badly hurt.

Olympia and Hagrid held hands as Ludo smiled next to a still scowling Rufus.

Harry and the others had been sure to stay a good distance away from him, even if he hadn't been the imposter. He was still trying to use Harry for his own means.

Severus sat in his usual spot next to Eva. He knew what had happened, his dark mark was completely black now. And from the fact that Karkaroff kept jumping at every noise, he knew too.

Eva sat holding Severus' hand with Ava on her other side followed by Sirius and Remus.

Eva knew what this meant, what all of it meant. Her first worry was getting back home without any problems and continuously worrying if her boyfriend was going to be found out and killed.

Not that he knew she was thinking that.

She thought that he was planning on telling her about being a death eater soon since he had told her that he had something very important to tell her when he came to visit.

At first she had been nervous he was breaking up with her, but he had assured her that that wasn't the case.

The two marauders and Ava were just thinking about getting Harry home and safe.

"The Minister does not wish for me to tell you this" Albus said capturing everyone's attention once more. "But I think it would only be a dishonor to all of you, a misstep in justice if I did not."

He looked around the large room and spoke again, everyone waiting on baited breath.

"Last night" he began. "Last night Peter Pettigrew used an old and dark ritual to use Harry Potter to bring Lord Voldemort back" he said and screams and cries broke out around the hall.

"Luckily, Mr. Potter was not hurt too badly and neither of our two winning champions lost their lives. Unfortunately, Lord Voldemort was able to escape. I tell you this so you may prepare yourselves and your loved ones" he said.

"But know this" he told them. "Even in the darkest night, there is light and love to help see us through".

He began to sit down when Ava and Eva spoke up.

"May we say something Headmaster" they asked to which he nodded with a slightly startled expression.

The twins stood and the hall went quiet once more.

"We just wanted to say to not let this rule you" Eva began. "We all read the paper's stories about Voldemort's real identity. He is a half-blood who hates anyone not pureblooded, he is just a man. Do not let a name and reputation scare you".

"You've all been to your DADA classes, and we think you all have done amazingly" Ava continued for her sister. "Death eaters and like minded people rely on fear. They rely on people running just from the sight of them, even though if we stuck together and fought back we could take them".

"So if you see them, we aren't saying to put yourself in danger. You've been shown the difference between defending someone and putting yourself in a bad situation" Eva said.

"But don't just run and give them power. The more you do, the stronger they believe themselves to be. Now is the time to show that no matter who or what you are, we won't stand for bigots who thrive on fear, hate, and pain".

"Stay safe, and stay strong" they finished together before sitting back down.

The rest of the feast seemed to go by quickly with more and more people trying to get information out of Harry and Cedric.

The boys didn't know what else they could tell since they had already told them everything. Well, mostly everything.

A few key players may have been left out least more questions be opened up.

"Eva, Sirius I was wondering if you could speak with you" Albus said and they looked at him.

"What about Albus?" Sirius asked.

"Where Harry will be staying this summer. Now I really think-".

"He's staying with us at home" Ava cut him off not even looking up from her plate.

"But he needs to be protected" Albus argued.

"Are you saying he is unsafe with us in a house that even you can't find?" Eva asked crossing her arms.

Severus kept his mouth shut but rubbed her leg under the table.

"No, I am merely making a suggestion" Albus told them.

"Well thank you, but we have already decided Harry is staying home with us where he belongs" Sirius said as Remus placed his arm around him.

"Don't you think he'd like to see his family?" Albus tried.

"His relatives abused him" Remus said biting back a sharper retort. " _We_ are his family. Legally Eva is his guardian along with Sirius, and he has Ava and I as well".

"Is there no way I can change your minds" Albus sighed seeing as neither of his usual back up, Minerva and Severus, were going to help him.

"No" all four said at once before going back to their meals.

"Leave it Albus" Minerva chastised him. "It's obvious to see that they love the boy. He just went through a traumatic experience; he needs all the love and support he can get".

"Hmmm" Albus hummed as his mind began to drift.

"He will be more than fine" she told him.

"I hope so" he whispered.

Minerva glared at him for a minute. "Don't see why you want him with those people anyway. Worst kinds of muggles, and I was right. I told you so" she said.

"You've been waiting to say that, haven't you" he asked her and Minerva smirked.

"Yes, let's hope it's the last time I have to say it".

########################################################################################################

Harry and his friends piled into a compartment on the Hogwarts Express after saying goodbye to other friends they had made.

It was pretty cramped, even more than on the ride to Hogwarts, especially with Fred and George joining them but they didn't mind.

"So, I've been thinking" Daniela said. "None of the adults have been able to think up a name for our little group, what do you guys think we should be called?"

"I still liked Sirius' idea of Thunder Butts" Luna chimed in.

"What about the Order of Getting Shit Done?" Fred asked making his brother laugh.

"I feel like it's probably been done" Daniela said through a chuckle.

"What about the Light Warriors" Ron suggested.

"Or Right Doers" Hermione said before shrugging at their looks. "Alright, so it isn't that good" she admitted.

"What about the Noble Knights" Neville put in.

"Or Bedlams' Army" Ginny smiled.

"What do you think Harrykins" George asked and Harry smiled.

"I like the title family, that's what we are, aren't we?" he asked receiving nods and the others agreed.

"Of course we are" Daniela smiled. "Hmm. The Family" she said making the others smile. "I like it, it sounds a bit mob-ish" she said and Harry laughed.

"Sure, that too" he said.

They all went back to joking and laughing as the Golden Trio looked at each other.

"It's all going to change now, isn't it" Hermione asked with a small waver from her spot next to Harry.

Ron looked up at her from his spot on the floor and Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He kissed her cheek as Ron nodded.

"Yes" they both said at the same time and she smiled.

"But we'll see each other every day won't we" she asked.

"Everyday" Harry promised as Ron pretended to protest.

"Well, a blokes got to rest-Eh!" he squeaked when the two poked him in the ribs with their feet as he tried to slap them away.

Some of the others laughed though they didn't pay too close attention.

"Fine, we'll see each other every day" Ron sighed before smiling to show he was teasing.

"Good" Hermione said primly making the two boys laugh and shake their heads before she cracked and joined them.

########################################################################################################

Amelia Bones was sitting in her office feeling like she had just met Father Christmas himself. And what an amazing gift he had given her!

They had caught six death eaters the night that the Dark Lord had returned. She hadn't wanted to believe that at first, but all of her aurors reported seeing him. They also questioned Pettigrew, having to blow his hand away when the silver appendage tried to kill him.

Fudge was still mumbling about it not being true and having to talk to the press, but he had been too late. Not even a day had gone by and Rita had written a story telling of Voldemort's rebirth.

The Minister was too afraid to try to discredit the cut throat reporter.

But that wasn't what had Amelia in such a good mood, no. It was the fact that she now had Lucius Malfoy in her custody. He hadn't been able to worm his way out of truth serum this time, and oh what things he had to tell them.

The first being that he was a willing death eater, and how he lost his arm.

He also gave them names of many other death eaters, one being Yaxley. He was someone who worked closely with Amelia.

In fact, when Yaxley had been interrogated he had admitted to Voldemort ordering him to get her alone so she could be killed.

'Not today' she told herself. After learning of these assassination plans, Amelia had contacted the twins and ordered some of the best security measures she could get her hands on.

'Like to see them come at me now' she huffed as she went over more cases.

Yes, it was extremely worrisome that Voldemort was back but he'd be surprised to see many of his followers captured and put away.

She'd make sure of that.

########################################################################################################

"Here they come" Remus said nodding to the train.

"Seems everyone is anxious to get their kids and get out" Ava commented.

"Well, they did just find out that one of the most feared men is alive and back Love" Remus told her. "They probably don't want to be out in the open".

"Oh" she said.

"Does Neville know his parents are home?" Eva asked Sirius seeing as Xeno and Augusta had asked them if they could pick up Neville and Luna.

They had called and told Hermione's parents it was probably best if the twins brought her home instead.

"No, Stripes" he said trying out her marauder name. Both men had asked the girls to join, to which they had replied in the positive. "It's supposed to be a surprise".

"I still don't know about that name" she muttered.

"It's better than Sharp Tooth" Remus told her getting a pout from Sirius.

"Do you think Harry will agree to join too" Sirius asked nervously.

"He already said yes Pads" Remus tried to calm him. "He just said he's not used to pulling pranks".

Sirius nodded and Remus smirked. "We'll teach him" he said and the two men laughed.

"Weasleys, one o'clock" Ava said and they noticed Molly and Arthur moving towards them.

"Arthur, Molly so nice to see you" Eva said.

"Yes, just here to pick up the children. We thought it would be best with what's happening and all" he said.

The twins briefly wondered how people knowing about his return a year sooner would affect Voldemort's plans.

"Yes, awful business" Remus told them.

"We were hoping you'd let Harry stay with us" Arthur began.

"Where he belongs" Molly put in before her husband sighed.

"Harry will be home with us. He needs to be somewhere completely safe, especially now" Ava told them. "And that goes for every other time in the future you'll try to force us to hand Harry over" she finished.

"We are only-" Molly began gathering steam.

"You never did that with the Dursleys, and don't say it was because they were muggles. Muggles aren't helpless" Eva interjected.

"Hey" Harry said as he walked over to them looking between the adults.

"Harry dear, wouldn't you rather spend your summer with us" Molly asked him. She smiled at him before sending a look towards the other adults.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley" he said shocking her smile off of her face. "But I'd rather go home" he finished quietly.

He turned to Ron and the other Weasley children.

"Sorry guys" he said.

"No worries mate" Ron assured him. "We'll see you when we come visit" he told him and the others nodded.

"I don't think it would be safe for you to visit" Molly said with a red face.

"Well, our home has the best security. It's harder to get into then Hogwarts. But you are totally within your right to decide what your children do, and since I doubt any of us will be letting the children out of our sights for too long I suppose they'll just have to owl each other" Eva told them.

The kids all looked downhearted before Danny caught the sly wink Eva sent them. The teen began lightly tapping the others hands letting them know something was up.

"Well you're denying Harry from staying with us" Molly shot back.

"We are denying him from staying at your house all summer long, yes. However, you're denying your children from visiting for a day. Two different things, but if you want to try to take him from his friends, the thing you're accusing us of doing, go right ahead" Ava told her.

"Well" Sirius said before anyone else could speak. "Luna, Neville, Hermione. We're taking you home, we already spoke to your guardians. Kids, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley good day" he said after patting some of the kids on the back or hugging them.

Remus, the twins, and the kids going with them all repeated the process before leaving without another word.

"This is going to be a long summer" Ginny lowly whined to her brothers as her family left the platform.

"I wouldn't say that dear sister" Fred told her.

Ron and Ginny looked at the twins confused.

"Why do you say that?" Ron asked.

"I think Danny was hinting that the twins have a plan" George told them.

"You think so" Ron asked.

"Oh, we know so" the twins told them before walking ahead to whisper to each other.

Ron and Ginny looked at each other for a minute and smiled.

"Do you really think they do?" Ginny asked her older brother.

Ron nodded. "You know how the twins are, added to Remus and Sirius they're definitely up to something."

"Yeah, I don't think they'd want to miss a chance to pull something over Mum or the Headmaster" Ginny agreed and they laughing before running after their mother who called for them.

########################################################################################################

Dudley was tending the garden in the back of his drunk Aunt Marge's flat.

She had been in a state of constant intoxication since his parents had been arrested. It didn't help that they had mentioned her name in crimes against Harry. However, since Harry had not wanted to testify she had only received a hefty fine and been put on probation.

She also had all of her bulldogs taken away and given to people who retrained animals so they could be given to families.

She was no longer allowed to own dogs, by court of law.

Dudley received the brunt of her drunken anger, usually in the form of a cane to the shoulders or back.

The large boy felt a part of him was getting all of the karma coming to him for the times that the same thing had happened to his cousin and he had simply sat back and watched.

He wiped the sweat off of his forehead when he heard an unusual whooshing sound.

Looking up, Dudley saw his cousin's beautiful snowy owl gliding towards him with something attached to her leg.

"Hello" he said softly. The owl looked at him, his eyes must have been playing tricks on him because it almost looked like the owl was looking him over trying to decide if he was trust worthy or not.

With a decisive hoot, Hedwig held out her leg.

Dudley gently untied the string and gave her a piece of granola he was saving in his pocket.

With a final hoot and small nip to the finger, she took off to the skies.

Licking his lips, he opened the letter addressed to him.

 _Dudley,_

 _I'm sure you can guess that this is Harry with how the letter got to you and all._

 _I wanted to say thank you, for the letter you sent me. It meant a lot. I was wondering if you'd like to meet in a few weeks._

 _I'll send Hedwig back so you can reply with a time that is good for you._

 _Your cousin,_

 _Harry Potter._

Dudley smiled at the letter and put it in his pocket.

He went back to gardening with renewed effort, excited over the possibility of seeing Harry and being able to apologize in person.

'Maybe this summer won't be so bad' he told himself with a small smile.

########################################################################################################

Voldemort sat angrily in a small shed he had found. After he killed the man already living there of course.

He tossed the Daily Prophet away in disgust as he wished Pettigrew was there for him to torture.

Apparently, the rat hadn't been paying much attention to the papers when he went out for supplies, because he never told the Dark Lord that the papers had all printed the truth about Black and many other things, and now the paper was going on about Malfoy.

Now Wormtail was captured and sang like a bird, not even his enchanted hand had stopped him.

He was left with no followers at the moment and that boiled his blood.

Voldemort had hoped that the others would be able to buy their way out and no one would have believed Potter, he got a headache thinking about the last time he saw the boy or boys as the case had been.

Not to mention whatever had happened that had botched his ritual. He had smashed the mirror the first time he saw his new reflection.

He didn't think Potter could have done anything. 'Though he had been more prepared then I thought' Voldemort thought.

Instead of all of his carefully laid plans, everyone knew about his return. He had planned on them knowing eventually, but now he couldn't work from the shadows.

At the thought of shadows, another follower came to mind.

He'd call Severus and see what the old goat of a Headmaster was planning. 'Then', he thought as a smirk began to spread, 'I'll break the others out and capture Potter so I can kill him once and for all'.

"Then no one will ever doubt the power of Lord Voldemort again" he told himself.

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? So, as you can tell, this is a set up chapter for the next few. The summer won't be that long because I want to dive right into fifth year, but some key things still have to happen. That being said, next chapter has; Weasleys, Umbridge, surprises with Dudley, and much more! Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	27. Chapter 27

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may definitely seem like that at times. **Big thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You guys rock!** So, this chapter is going to feature a lot of Binx the kitten, as will future chapter where I have a plan for him. The reason is that was my real kitten. I say **was** because on Sunday, one of my dogs got into my room somehow and killed him. I don't want to upset you guys or anything, but my family and I are really upset about this because we loved him. So, this way I can keep his memory going in a way. Thank you for bearing with me. **Blueviolets2436** : I was actually thinking of the idea of Teddy. I'll talk more about it in later chapters when I finalize my ideas. Thank you, I'm so glad you're enjoying it though! **Sillygabby:** Thank you, and I have a plan for Umbridge and the whole angle she will still be trying to pull, as well as the department fight. Everything will be talked about and it will fall into place. **Jez94:** Thank you, thank you, thank you! **Hottieanimegurl:** Here's the update, hope you like it. One last thing, I wasn't kidding when I said this summer was going to go by in like one chapter, the title says it all! Enjoy.

Chapter 27: Crazy Summers Go By in a Flash.

Daniela awoke to a light tapping on her forehead. When she merely groaned, not wanting to wake up, there was a light pricking added.

Finally, she opened her eyes and realized that her small kitten Binx was doing his morning ritual of smacking her awake so she could feed him. The prickling had been him adding his claws.

The two locked eyes.

Daniela blinked unamused as Binx did the same. He leaned forward until their noses were almost touching, eyes still locked and expression still straight.

"Ugh" Daniela sighed. "Fine you win" she said throwing the covers off of her.

"Meow" was the cocky reply as he flicked his tail and jumped on her desk, not even caring if he almost knocked something down.

"You're so lucky you're cute" she told him. "Little vicious killer" she called him. She had learned early on that Binx showed his affection by play fighting, biting, and lightly scratching. He didn't hiss like other cats when they did it though, he purred and wanted love afterwards.

He looked at her when she groaned when he dropped a book. His look clearly said, 'What, you aint gonna do nothing. I'm adorable'.

"Come on" she said opening the door as she made her way to the dining room where it sounded like everyone else was already up.

"Hey Danny" Eva yawned, her and Ava in boxers and off shoulder big sweaters with clear faces and messy buns on top of their heads.

"Oh, the vicious killer" Ava cooed in a baby voice when Binx rubbed against her legs.

"Morning" Remus told her as he took a sip from his cup. He was in a white tee with some pajama pants with his reading glasses on as he looked at the morning paper.

Sirius mumbled a hello from his seat where he was fighting to stay awake. He didn't have on a shirt, just bottoms and bed head for days.

Harry smiled while handing her some pancakes after she fed Binx. He was already dressed in a tee, some jeans and some trainers. "Morning, did you sleep well" he asked and she snorted.

"Oh yes" she said sarcastically. "Our only morning not working out, and somebody decided that I didn't need to sleep in" she said sending a look at her cat who paid her no mind, too busy purring into his bowl.

"The sass is strong with this one" Eva said making her sister snort. Danny went to throw a sausage at her and ended up hitting Sirius in the forehead instead.

"I'm up" he yelled jumping back in his seat.

"Good, then maybe you'd like to see this" Remus said as he passed him the paper.

Sirius yawned before his eyes widened when he saw the title. "Oh, this is precious" he said matching Remus' smirk.

"What, what is it?" Harry asked and Sirius turned the paper so they all could see.

 **Minister Helping You Know Who?**

 **By: Rita Skeeter**

 _Another blow to Minister Fudge's career today when he once again tried to deny the return of the Dark Lord._

 _Despite his protests, there are eye witnesses to the Dark Lord's returning including Harry Potter who once again escaped You Know Who's dastardly clutches._

 _Several Aurors have reported seeing the Dark Lord fighting Harry Potter while dozens of Death Eaters littered the ground, one being formerly believed stand up citizen Lucius Malfoy, who Minister Fudge has been heard saying on numerous accusations was his close friend._

 _Was it due to this friendship that Malfoy was able to claim the Imperius Curse during the first war and not undergo a trial?_

 _It seems that instead of training more aurors or taking steps to ensuring our safety, Minister Fudge's choice of action is to try to discriminate Mr. Potter._

 _His claims of the poor boy being an attention seeking lunatic should only serve to enrage readers. Not only is the Minister's own staff going against his claims, but the death eaters as well have attested to Potter's story._

 _As we see in the below picture, Minister Fudge stood only with his Undersecretary Dolores Umbinge as he attempted to speak to the press. However, the first moment the He Who Shall Not Be Named was mentioned, the Minister became hot under the collar._

 _Why does our Minister want to deny the Dark Lord's return? How can he sit by and do nothing instead of help prepare us? An unfit weak wristed Minister, or are there more sinister workings in play?_

 _This reporter will keep you updated._

 _For more information on Minister Fudge's shady dealings, see page 3._

"Well" Daniela coughed as they all finished the article. "If this doesn't light a fire under his ass, nothing will".

"True" Remus told them. "But will it be a fire to do the right thing, or try to make life harder on Harry" he asked them and Harry groaned.

"I'm never going to have a simple year at Hogwarts, am I?" Harry asked.

"Nope" Ava told him biting into her toast.

"Thanks" he deadpanned and she shot him a finger gun.

"Do you think Umbridge will still be a problem?" Sirius asked.

"Doubt she'd ever be a solution" Remus muttered before apologizing. Everyone knew his views on the vile woman.

"I don't know what her angle would be, but honestly I feel like it's one of those things that will try to happen one way or another" Eva told them.

"Well I'm not putting up with that bitch" Ava told them.

"I don't think Dumbledore would want you to stand up to her directly." Harry said. He remembered how they described his fifth year, he wasn't looking that forward to it.

"Watch me" she said making him chuckle.

"Hey" Daniela said facing Harry. "This means you'll be able to test out being a marauder for the first time on her" she said and the three males perked up. "And you two" she gestured to the twins.

"I doubt you, Fred, and George will be idle players" Remus chuckled.

"Not to mention Dumbledore's Army" Eva said.

"So" Sirius clapped his hands. "Where do we start?"

########################################################################################################

Ron and Ginny huffed as they finished degnoming the garden. It was only one day since they had returned home for the summer, and their mother already had them do most of their chores.

She kept mumbling to herself about Harry and everything as she patted around her kitchen.

"This is barmy" Ron groaned as he stretched his shoulder.

"You think you have it bad Ronnikins" Fred and George said as they walked by, completely covered in dust and soot from having to clean the attack and dealing with the ghoul.

"When do you think she'll let us see Harry?" Ginny asked as she fanned herself.

"Who knows" George said. "Mum can be downright stubborn when she wants".

"At least we still get post" Ron said pointing to familiar owls heading their way. Neville's dropped a letter off with Ginny. Hedwig dropped two letters on Ron, and Danny's owl Demetri dropped off a letter for the twins.

"Was that post" Molly yelled from the kitchen. "Did you get anything from Harry?"

"Yes" Ron told her reluctantly.

"Well come in here and read it" she called excitedly.

The children all groaned as they made their way to the kitchen sitting around the table.

"What does it say" she asked and Ron opened the letter from Harry.

 _Hey mate,_

 _I'll try to keep my letter short because I know Hermione is sending you a whole essay._

 ** _I am not, I'm merely telling him what we've been up too!_**

 _That was Hermione, obviously. Apparently having her own letter to you isn't enough for my lovely girlfriend._

Ron chuckled at that since it was definitely like Hermione to write on Harry's letter to him.

 _Anyway, wish you were here. We're having a lot of fun. I can't tell you everything because it's supposed to be a surprise, though it's mainly muggle stuff so I doubt you'd really know what it is._

 _You sort of have to see it to get it._

 _By the way, you should have seen Sirius' and everyone's faces when Daniela pointed out that everyone made the connection between him and Sternly._

 _It wasn't hard to connect it since they had said they were in a triad with Sternly, but then admitted to being in one with Sirius._

 _The twins had almost smacked themselves for not realizing it sooner._

 _At least now they know that everyone else knows, so you and Ginny win the bet._

 _I hope you get to visit soon, along with everyone else. Neville's been real down since Ginny can't come visit._

 _The twins, Remus, and Sirius send their love._

 _Your best mate,_

 _Harry._

"I wonder what it is they're going" Ginny said as she tore open her letter from Neville. She was trying not to laugh at Sirius, Remus, and Ava.

'They had been so preoccupied claiming each other, they didn't think about it' she giggled to herself.

"What does it say dear" Molly asked.

"It's private" Ginny said. She didn't want to air everything Neville was feeling about being able to live with his parents.

"What do you mean private" Molly demanded.

"Oh look" Fred said as he and George attempted to help their sister. "Our letter is from Danny. Maybe she'll mention Harry".

Molly immediately turned to the twins urging them to open it. Ron shook his head at the size of Hermione's letter and decided to read it when his mother wasn't around.

George took out the paper and began reading.

 _Hey guys,_

 _Luna, Neville, and Hermione are with us if you haven't guessed by now._

 _We all wish you were here, especially Remus and Sirius who have come up with some new ideas and news about your apprenticeship._

Molly's eyes widened at that as she wondered what her sons would be apprenticing for. She smiled, finally believing they were ready to follow the straight and narrow path.

Fred and George smirked to each other, knowing Danny was talking about their joke shop. They had jumped at the chance to have their idols as their silent partners in their business.

Remus and Sirius were going over product ideas of theirs and adding their own suggestions and things of the like.

 _I wish your mom would let you visit, you'd have a blast! The twins have umpped up our self-defense training, you should see how fast Harry is now._

 _I'd definitely hate to be any death eaters trying to corner him in a dark alley, that's for sure._

 _Anyway, we all miss you here and can't wait to see you again._

 _On a stranger note, did you guys give Binx something? He's learned how to ride Hermione's miniature dragon Aaron._

 _He's been chasing poor Neville every time he spots him._

 _There's more going on, but it'd be better to talk about in person._

 _See you soon (hopefully),_

 _Danny._

"Sounds like their having fun" Ron said with a sigh as his mother looked at him.

"What did she mean training" Molly asked.

"The twins didn't any of us to be unprepared" Ron told her. "Said their father trained them, so they trained Harry and Danny. Let us join too so we wouldn't be defenseless without our wands" he finished with a shrug.

"Why would any of you need to train" Molly demanded.

"Ron just told you Mum" Ginny said shaking her head. "And now with Voldemort-".

"Don't say his name" Molly demanded.

"It's just a name" Fred and George said.

"Would you rather I call him Tom" Ginny said coldly reminded her mother of her close encounter with the man, or at least one version of him.

"No dear I meant-" she backtracked.

"I'm going to my room" Ginny said running out.

The twins shook their heads before going after her.

"I hope you let us see Harry soon Mum" Ron said as he stood. "He doesn't deserve not to see us just because you don't like the twins for whatever reason" he said leaving his mother speechless.

"And neither do we".

########################################################################################################

Moody huffed as he helped the others check out Grimmauld Place once more. Sirius had finally gotten around to checking it over for spells.

He put it back under Fidelius Charm with Moody as the secret keeper.

"Woulds Mr. Moody be needing anything" Kreature asked him.

He had shaped up an amazing amount over the past few days. Sirius had frozen him and then told him that he knew about Regulus and that they were trying to find a way to destroy the locket and other things like it.

The old elf had thrown himself on the ground and cried his eyes out before handing them the locket over.

He had been wary about going against his dead mistresses wishes by being polite to the twins, Hermione, and Remus, but once it was mentioned that they were helping Regulus he turned around.

His love for Regulus over came his love for his old mistress.

It helped that Ava and Remus were technically his owners as well. He had been given the option to go to the Malfoys or set free, but with seeing Regulus' last wish so close to being fulfilled, he had declined.

Binky may have also been another reason for his attitude change.

Mrs. Black was yelling again. "Foul blood of my flesh! Dares to bring half-bloods and freaks of the like into my home! Be gone! Filth! Scum!" she went on and on.

It was only made worse when Sirius happily told her about his engagement, mating, and triad with Remus and Ava.

Eva and Ava's appearances and vocabulary didn't help settle her.

"Ok, that's enough out of you" Ava said as she walked up to the painting.

However, instead of just closing the curtains as Moody thought, she pulled out something called a sharpie.

With a flick of her wand, the picture froze though her eyes continued to dart around in panic.

"Wonder why no one thought of that" Moody said out loud as some of the others walked in, surprised by the sudden silence.

"Love, what are you doing" Remus asked as she moved her arm frantically around while her body blocked the painting.

"Just helping the outside reflect the madness within" she told them.

"How the hell did you get her to shut up Kitten" Sirius asked in awe.

"She froze her" Moody said to their shock.

"Hey Sirius" Eva said suddenly with a thoughtful expression.

"Yes" he asked.

"I totally get your initials now" she said and he paused before bursting out laughing.

"His ini-" Remus started before bursting out laughing as well.

Moody shook his head with a chuckle as Harry looked at them in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"His initials are S.O.B." Danny reminded him with a snort.

Sirius had been worried about them seeing his childhood home at first, but they had begged and said it wouldn't change how they saw him.

Harry couldn't imagine how bad Sirius had had it as a child. He wondered if he wasn't the lucky one out of the two.

"Aaaaand done" Ava said before pulling back from the painting.

Kreature was covering his eyes and shaking his head before popping off to preoccupy himself.

Now everyone stood in shock as they took in what she had done.

There on the proud pureblood and enraged painted woman's face was; a mustache, devil horns, vampire teeth, and a unibrow.

Ava picked up her wand to unfreeze her.

"Ava, Kitten perhaps we should leave her like this?" Sirius pleaded.

She shrugged, "Whatever you want, I'm easy" she said hopping off of the steps into his arms.

"So lads" Moody smirked at them. "What do you think of Albus' request?"

"I still like how he asked you to ask Sirius instead of asking himself" Eva said.

"He didn't think he'd be too responsive" Moody told them.

"Guess he thinks Sirius is just trying to be difficult about everything" Danny said.

"I think you should do it" Harry said and they looked at him. "Let the headmaster use this place for his Order. We'll get the books out and everything" he told them.

Remus nodded, "True, but I don't think I could be in the order again. Not after last time" he said apologetically.

"No one's asking you to Babe" Ava assured him and Sirius nodded.

"I don't think I can either" Sirius admitted.

"Suppose it's up to me then" Moody told them. "Don't worry, I don't mind playing spy" he joked.

At the mention of spy, Eva bit her lip. Tomorrow Severus was coming to visit and she was anxious over what he wanted to talk about.

"Alright Alastor, tell Albus it's fine with me" Sirius said.

"Plus" Harry said with a smirk that Remus and Sirius, and even Moody, thought was all James. "We can always put in some of the twins' extendable ears and other listening charms. It is your house after all".

"That's more like it. Isn't that brilliant Moony" Sirius said as he messed up Harry's hair and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Just like a true marauder" Remus agreed proudly as he placed his arm around the other shoulder.

Danny laughed, the twins had been worried she would have been upset with them joining the marauders, but she had been more than happy for them as she helped Fred and George with their friend Lee.

Of course, all three girls still got together to pull their own pranks every now and then.

"Let's go eat before I go to face Albus" Moody suggested and the two men cheered as Harry and Danny laughed.

"Bye Mrs. Black" Eva and Ava called making the painting's frozen form glare at them.

Or at least they thought she was glaring, it could have just been the unibrow.

########################################################################################################

Albus was sitting in his office, having stayed behind in Hogwarts over the summer like the last few years. He was sending letters out when the wards told him someone was on the grounds.

"Must be Alastor" he said as he had invited the man over to talk.

A few minutes later and the portrait of Headmaster Deppit walked back in. "Alastor Moody is here" he told Dumbledore before promptly falling asleep.

"Alastor" Albus called as his friend limped into the room. "How are you my friend" he asked.

"Fine, what is it you needed Albus" he asked even though he had a pretty good idea.

Albus sighed as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Were you able to speak to Sirius or the twins about allowing us to use a location for the Order. Perhaps the twins' home?" he asked hopefully.

Moody internally shook his head, Harry was right. The man was obsessed.

"Sirius said that you can use Grimmauld Place" Moody told him and Albus gave a small smile.

"Well that is good news" Albus said. "Do send him my thanks" he said before laughing slightly. "And tell him that Sternly is always welcomed to come back and teach if he ever needs to get away".

Moody snorted and shook his head, still amused by Sirius and the others faces when they realized that everyone, even Hagrid, had figured it out quite awhile ago.

"I need something else from you my friend" Albus said. "I need you to round up the old group. I'm sure Sirius and Remus could help you with that. Perhaps ask the twins if they'd be interested in joining. We'll also have to ask Hagrid about the giants, I've already sent him on a mission. Ava and Remus can help talk to the werewolves" he said beginning to mutter to himself as Alastor shook his head.

'He's already making plans as if they've agreed' he thought before speaking. "Sorry to tell you Albus" he said pulling the man's attention back on him. "But Lupin and Black said they wouldn't be joining the order again".

Albus' eyes widened at this. Yes, he knew that they had been at some what odds with him over certain things, but to not come back to the Order of the Phoenix.

"But they're already members" he said as if he didn't understand.

"But it was never a binding contract. In fact, if I remember correctly, you had said that if anyone wanted out, they could. Well, they want out".

"But why?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, they have Potter to look out for, plus their mate. And between you and me" he said though he had already gotten the go ahead from the two men to tell him. "They aren't too pleased with how you handled things last time".

Albus leaned back in shock. "What do you ever mean" he demanded.

"I reckon it has something to do with you not letting Lupin tell Black, his mate, what he had been doing last time" he said and Albus winced.

"It had to be done" he defended.

"If you say so" Moody said showing he didn't agree. "Even so, they want nothing to do with it this time".

"How will they protect Harry" Albus said as he thought of what a loss that was to the cause.

"Oh, I think they have a few tricks up their sleeves" Moody replied with a gruff laugh.

########################################################################################################

Harry was happily working on his Occlumency with Ron as Hermione read the marauders' notebooks on becoming animagi.

The kids were much better now at mind magic, even better than some adults. But Danny's magic may have had a hand in that.

Unfortunately, every once in a while Harry still saw into Voldemort's mind and got nightmares.

It was hard to keep his walls up when he was asleep, something Danny was working on though she had never been good at sleep magic.

"I'm glad Mum finally let us come over" George spoke up from his own reading.

"I'm surprised she didn't try to follow us again with the way she's been carrying on" Fred commented.

"I'm just glad we'll be able to celebrate Harry and Nev's birthdays. It be weird if they got to celebrate all of ours with us and we didn't with them" Ginny said.

"As long as it's not as crazy as Sirius' birthday party was" Neville said distractedly as he looked through the shelves of books. Almost all from the Black library had been added to the already impressive collection.

"I can't wait till Adam and Grandma Margret come to visit and meet Sirius and Remus before the wedding" Danny snickered.

"I like the dresses Ava picked for us" Luna smiled.

"I just wish they hadn't picked the two weeks before school starts again" Hermione said. "We'll have so much to do".

"I reckon it was so they could have a week for their honeymoon or what not" Ron said as he tried to break into Harry's mind again.

It turned out he was quite talented with legilimency, though his occlumency was still behind some of the others.

Luna had a sort of natural occlumency making anyone who looked into her mind become instantly confused and exit with a splitting headache.

"Are you nervous about your cousin visiting tomorrow?" Luna asked innocently as Harry and Ron faced the others taking a break.

"A bit. I want to believe he's changed, but what if…" he trailed off.

"What if it's a big prank?" Fred and George finished quietly for him and he nodded.

"Or what if he wants revenge or something" Harry said. Hermione hugged him before he could work himself into a state.

"I don't think that's the case mate, but if it is he'll have all of us to answer too" Ron told him.

"Thanks guys" Harry told them.

"Harry, time to see Dr. Daniel-" Eva said before catching the atmosphere of the group. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah" Danny assured her.

"Ooook. Well, Sirius and Remus are ready. Severus might still be here when you get back, just a heads up" she said.

Most of the boys shook their heads as the girls shared a look when Eva mentioned her boyfriend.

"And everyone be nice" she said narrowing her eyes at them making the group put their hands up not wanting to piss her off.

Ava had been right; an angry Eva was a scary Eva.

########################################################################################################

Severus took in his surroundings as he exited the floo and set his eyes on the lavish living room. It showed just how much money they had and the lifestyle they were used to, though they didn't act like half of the wealthy purebloods he knew.

Which he was thankful for, though his insecurities asked him what he could ever offer the beautiful and well off young Eva.

"Sev" Eva said happily as she greeted him with a kiss. "I'm glad you came".

"I have missed you" he admitted getting a smile in return. "You look lovely, as always" he told her.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" she asked but he shook his head and looked around holding his emotions in.

"The others are gone, it's just us" she said and he immediately relaxed as he found he was able to do in her presence.

"I need to speak to you" he told her quietly taking her hand and leading them to the couch.

She took in a deep breath, a part of her still thinking he was going to dump her. Whether to was to keep her safe since he was a spy, or because he didn't like her she didn't know.

"What is it" she asked in an almost whisper.

He licked his lips and ran a hand threw his hair, though it simply moved back to its original place making a smile twitch her lips.

"What I'm about to tell you, it must stay between the two of us and I don't tell you this lightly" he said standing. "I know your opinion about me will no doubt change, and I want you to know that I won't hate you" he said.

"Severus please, what is it?" she asked.

And so, he turned and told her about his past. About his best friend, the girl he had believed himself to love. About his mistake in joining the death eaters as a saddened and bitter filled youth.

How him being a spy most likely made things dangerous for her, but he couldn't find it in him to stay away. How he would protect her with everything he had.

He told her everything.

They sat there in silence for a little as Eva soaked up what he said and he waited for her response.

His eyes closed in silent pain as he waited for her to demand that he leave, never wanting to see him again taking the only happiness he had known for a very long time.

"Severus" she said gently as she took his face in her hands, startling him.

"Severus, I'm not going to leave you. I didn't know you then, but I know you know. You've told me your reasons and that you regret them" she said leaning forward to kiss him, which he eagerly returned.

"You don't hate me" he said in wonder against her lips as he desperately bathed her in kisses.

"No Severus, the opposite" she told him, though his lips made it a tad hard.

"You beautiful" he began punctuation each word with a kiss. "Gorgeous", kiss, "Kind", kiss, "Remarkable and accepting woman" he said before kissing her deeply.

"I'm always here for you Severus" she promised breathlessly.

"How long did you say the others would be gone" he asked her huskily.

"Long enough for a snog" she told him giggling at the wording.

"Perfect" he said in a deep voice before practically pouncing on her.

########################################################################################################

Harry sat nervously in the shop by where his cousin lived. They had agreed to meet up for tea and a talk. They had had to change the time to a week before school started because Dudley said he wasn't allowed to leave till then.

Harry wasn't sure what he meant by that, but agreed. He had a lot on his mind at the moment. His nerves over seeing his cousin didn't help settle his mind. He'd talk to Dudley today then in a two days he'd be the best man in Sirius, Remus, and Ava's wedding.

He got the eerie sense that someone was watching him, but brushed it off when he saw Dudley come in through the door.

The twins were stationed in a corner, wanting to give him privacy but knowing that having him out on his own was probably not the best idea.

Even in a muggle area.

"Hey Harry" Dudley said hesitantly. "You look great" he said, and it was true.

Harry had gotten taller over the year and the workouts helped his already sleek quidditch body. His hair was just as crazy as ever, but now there was just a whole new arura to him.

One that Dudley thought suited him.

"Thanks" he said before really looking at his cousin. "Who gave you the black eye" he asked horrified.

His cousin, who was once a hulk of a boy had slimed down a worrying amount. He was littered with bruises, faded and new.

To Harry, he looked broken.

Dudley tried to smile, though it didn't have any real happiness to it.

"Well…Aunt Marge has never been a pleasant person" he mumbled shocking Harry as they sat down.

"She did this to you. Why didn't you tell anyone?" Harry asked shocked.

Dudley looked at him oddly. "How can-" he stopped as he choked up. "How can you care so much after everything me and my parents did to you" he asked in wonder.

Harry blinked, shocked at the question as he answered truthfully. "I never wanted anything bad to happen to you, I just wanted to be loved" he said quietly.

Dudley took a deep breath as he tried to hold in his emotions.

"I am so sorry" he said lowly staring at the table. "I think back and-and it makes me sick. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry. I know you must hate me but I am so sorry" he said as a tear slipped.

Harry looked at him, frozen for a minute, before shocking Dudley and the watching twins as he went to the other side of his cousin and placed an arm around his shoulders.

"I don't hate you…Big D" he said jokingly making his cousin crack a smile.

"It's getting dark" Eva said as she and Ava walked up to them. Dudley's eyes widened when he caught sight of the pretty birds who obviously knew Harry.

Harry was trying not to laugh at the look on the other boy's face.

"Hey Dudley…um can I talk to them real quick?" he asked before pulling the twins away. "I want to take him with us" he said quietly.

Ava sighed while Eva smiled, though neither were surprised. They had seen the boy and they knew Harry.

Plus, they didn't like seeing any child hurt.

"Fiinnne" Ava drawled out though he knew she agreed with him. "Come on kid" she said motioning to Dudley. "You're crashing with us" she finished as they walked out.

Harry laughed next to Dudley as he walked.

"Who are they?" Dudley asked him.

"Eva's my guardian, the green haired one. While Ava, the blue haired one obviously, is getting married to my godfather and uncle" he said making Dudley's eyes widen. "They're werewolves, her and my uncle. It's called a triad, where three people are soulmates" he tried to explain.

Dudley nodded his head, he didn't really understand it but he wasn't going to question magic.

He figured it would be explained more to him later, if not he wasn't going to push. He was just grateful that Harry wasn't making him go home.

"Thank you" he said lowly.

"No problem…we're family" Harry said.

"Something's wrong" Ava spoke up as her and Eva got on either side of the boys. Ava smelled the air and growled, showing just how tuned in with her wolf half she was. "Dementors" she hissed.

"Shit, how did that bitch even know where we were?" Eva said as they pulled out their wands.

"What's happening Harry" Dudley asked raising his fists seeing as he didn't have a wand.

"Dementors, you might not be able to see them. Just stick next to us" Harry said.

"Sirius" Ava said speaking into a mirror.

"Hey Kitten-what's wrong" Dudley saw the reflection of a handsome black haired man answer.

"There are dementors coming. I don't know if it's Umbitch but call Ted, now" she said before logging off though he tried to call for her.

"I can't apparate" Eva cursed as she had taken each boys' arm.

"Shit" Ava yelled before shooting a spell off at something Dudley couldn't see, though from the panicked expressions on their faces he wondered if it wasn't a good thing he couldn't see them.

Suddenly, he fell to the ground as he felt all the happiness leave his body.

The twins drove the dementors away before more pops sounded.

"Ava, Harry!" Sirius called frantically running to them with Moody and Remus behind him.

There was another pop and there stood Kingsley and Tonks.

"What's going on here" the dark auror asked. He had gotten a call saying that three magicals had used magic in front of a muggle, yet this hadn't been the scene they were expecting.

"Dementor attack" Eva told them.

"I don't see any" Tonks said looking around, messy brown hair in her face.

"We drove them off, and this isn't just a muggle. It's Harry's cousin" Ava said from where she was squished between her mates.

"Well, we're supposed to take you in" Tonks said before Kingsley stopped her.

"No, this is wrong, I can feel the chill. I'll talk to Madam Bones and she'll send you a letter. You might have to appear in court with Mr. Potter" he told them and they thanked him.

"Let's go, we have to talk to the others as soon as possible" Remus said and they all popped away with Remus taking Dudley with Sirius taking Harry.

########################################################################################################

Amelia had mailed them, which was why they were sitting in a courtroom a day later waiting to plea their case.

She had said that Fudge was pushing to expel Harry and fine the twins, maybe even get them to serve some prison time. All because he felt that they were the reason for his recent woes.

Of course, after the twins had explained to her what happened she was able to strike Harry's use of magic from his record.

They all still had to appear in court, but there was no longer the risk of going to Azkaban. Amelia and Ted didn't see any problems happening, but everyone was still tense and on alert.

Eva, Harry and Ava sat at the table with Ted, though Tonks and Darwish had tried to lead them to the chained chairs at first.

Something Sirius, Remus, and Danny had raged quite vocally at.

The two angry men and Daniela were standing in the Bedlam box with Moody, Charlie, and Bill.

Molly had sent the twins a howler about endangering Harry, to which Ava and Eva sent one back before the others could stop them.

Fred and George had sent them a thank you card for the pictures they had taken of their mother's face when she received the explosive letter.

"Now, how do you plead" Fudge demanded pissing them off since he hadn't asked anything yet.

"Not guilty" Ted said and Fudge snorted.

"Well of course they would say-" he was interrupted by the court room doors bursting open dramatically as a insanely bright robed Albus walked in.

"I object" he said loudly.

"To what?" Ava couldn't help but ask before Eva elbowed her.

"I'm here to speak on Harry and the girls' behalf" he told the room with a smile.

"It's ok" the twins said shocking him. "We're good".

"Oh, Dumbledore. I see you got our message about the meeting" Fudge asked unhappily.

"No, but luckily I was coming here anyway and heard then" he said pleasantly.

"Well, I doubt your services are needed. Obviously, the boy is delusional and the Bedlam women are lying for him-" Fudge began as Sirius, Remus, and Harry yelled their arguments.

Once more, the doors slammed open but with such a force that the handles actually became implanted into the stone walls, keeping them open.

A large man in all gold, that seemed to almost glow, took two steps in.

The twins smiled with Danny while everyone else shivered from the sheer magical and just over all presence the older man had.

Albus was distantly upset over being shown up by the new comer in both dramatic entrance and captivating apparel.

The man narrowed his intense, sharp blue and green eyes at a now very pale and slightly shaking Fudge and spoke. His voice was deep and clear in the completely silent room as everyone watched him.

"Are you calling my daughters...liars?"

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? Yes, Dudley has really changed. I know I made that summer go by really fast, but now we can move on to better things! Next chapter has; the trial, the wedding, and the beginning of fifth year. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	28. Chapter 28

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN. This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may definitely seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed.** **You guys rock!** So, this is a wrap up of last chapter and the wedding. Fifth year starts in the next chapter, but I wanted to show the wedding and such in this one. Just a nice lil chapter with a lil smut. **So, all the reviews were basically about Adam, which is awesome. It made my dad, who he's based off of it, very happy. So thank you for everyone who reviewed, all of your comments were hilarious!** Enjoy.

 **WARNING: LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER.**

Chapter 28: Three Souls Officially Become One.

"I asked you a question Minister" Adam Bedlam's deep voice rang out when no answer came forth.

"Well I-. You see I didn't know you'd be here-. Not that you can't be here!" Fudge tried to say but Remus and Ava could smell his fear, so could Sirius and Eva to lesser extents.

"You don't think I know everything that happens in my daughters' lives" he asked before sending the twins a look that they couldn't exactly decipher. "Everything" he said making their eyes widen.

'He doesn't mean…' they thought sharing a look.

"Although I have full trust in Mr. Tonks" Adam continued. "I believed it was my duty to speak on behalf of my daughters, especially since one is getting married tomorrow".

The twins giggled and he shook his head lightly as they whispered the word duty.

"Uh very well then" Fudge said realizing just how bad this was for him. Not only had he been openly bashing the young savior of the magical world, but also the Bedlam heirs, and Lord Black's godson and one of his soulmates.

The possible repercussions began to make sweat fall from his forehead like a faucet.

"What evidence do you have against them" Adam asked and Fudge squeaked before clearing his throat.

"It is clear that-that" he looked and saw Umbridge nod to him and he continued. "That they used magic in front of a muggle. Now the sentence for that-".

He was cut off by an unapologetic Adam.

"Did you ask them why they used magic, or who the muggle was?"

"Why would I do that" Fudge asked in a somewhat condescending tone until Adam glared and he shrunk.

"Because that's your job" was the answer. "Why did you use magic?" he aimed at the girls and Harry.

"There were dementors sir" Harry spoke before the others could and Adam's glare silenced Fudge and his lackey from interrupting. "I was with my cousin, the muggle, when three swarmed us".

"Why would dementors be out in muggle London" Fudge scoffed.

"You tell us" Ava shot him a look, similar to her father's. Sirius and Remus shot their girl a look before also glaring at Fudge.

"It does seem odd that you have a potion to make us tell the truth, yet you didn't even offer that as an option and instead insisted we were liars. It seems like you're trying to get back at us and Harry for telling everyone about Voldemort's" Eva paused for the screams. "Return, or is it because my sister and one of her mates are werewolves since we know where your Undersecretary stands on such issue, we can only assume you share her views" Eva cut into him making the press go wild as they wrote everything down.

"Ohhhh" Ava muttered though it was heard by everyone. "You done fucked up son".

"Ava, language" Adam said before facing Fudge. "But she's right, you done fucked up".

Fudge's eyes darted back and forth in panic as he lost the remaining color in his face. Umbridge's face heated up and she waited for the Minister to defend her and her obviously correct views.

"No, no of course I don't support those views" he practically shouted. "I have nothing against werewolves and have often told Undersecretary Umbridge that she was wrong in many of the laws she tried to pass" he said and the woman in pink shot him a shocked and outraged look that did not go unnoticed.

"Then I assume you'll either take my daughters and Mr. Potter for their word seeing as Madam Bones did check their wands and they had cast the petronius spell, and I doubt you are questioning the integrity and competence of the Head of Magical Law Enforcement" he said nodding to the woman who nodded back.

"Or you will be giving them truth serum to prove without a doubt that they are telling the truth, which I am sure none of them would object to".

"Well, I doubt we need that. Mr. Potter is too young for-" Albus went on as he worried about all of the things Harry could tell them.

Though he himself still wished to know how his last battle with Voldemort went since the boy had offered up no details.

Though the death eaters did have interesting stories to tell, he wished to confirm it with Harry.

"I don't mind" Harry spoke up and Adam gave him a half smile.

"Good lad" he said lowly before facing the Minister who now looked like he was one word away from either tossing his cookies or fainting.

"So, which will it be Minister?"

Fudge sat sweating in his seat. This was not going at all how he had imagined. He had thought he'd at least be able to scare the twins and Potter into offering him something, especially since he needed the extra income he had become accustomed to with dealing with Malfoy.

At the most he'd see them sent off where they couldn't speak to the press, though then he'd have to deal with the backlash from Black and that woman Skeeter who seemed to be on their side for some reason.

Actually, he never believed it would get to that point since he was much more hoping they'd go with the bribing him path.

Which they had not.

Now, he was being made a fool of by a man he couldn't even find the will to look in the eyes.

"Of course" he spoke up realizing that none of his plans would be coming to fruition. He should have listened to Madam Bones, he realized, and never even thought of messing with either the Bedlams or Potter.

'Really' he thought, 'I should have pulled back some of Dolores' power as she suggested'. Now everyone was going to assume her views were his, which in reality they weren't. At least not completely.

He was just a weak politian who usual listened to whoever had the most power or money.

He wasn't a bad man, just not one fit to run anything major in the ministry.

"They have showed that it was necessary to use magic, and seeing as the muggle was related to Mr. Potter then the Statue of Secrecy was never broken. You are free to go, and um we apologize for the inconvenience."

His awkward smile screamed 'Please, please don't throw me to the press'.

The twins and Harry's smirks said, 'Yeah, good luck with that.'

"Now" Adam boomed clapping his hands as he turned to his daughters who ran up to hug him while everyone left or, in their groups case, approached them.

"Where are my future son-in-laws?" he asked.

Harry held in a snort since he saw Remus and Sirius gulp from behind the big man.

########################################################################################################

Remus took a deep breath from his room. In a few moments, he would be getting married to the two loves of his life.

His mates.

Moony practically purred at that.

Each of them had their own rooms, Remus would go out first, then Sirius followed by Ava.

Poor Harry, Danny, and Eva were running between the three trying to make sure everything was perfect and calm them down.

Charlie and Bill were Remus' groomsmen, with Ron and Neville being Sirius' and Harry acted as both of their best man.

All the girls were Ava's bride's maids with Eva as her maid of honor.

They had joked about having mostly teenagers as their only close friends, but wouldn't have changed a thing. Even if Moody teased them about how that sounded, and most likely looked. Not that he was much better being a grizzly old ex-auror with teenager friends.

"How are you doing? Do you need anything to drink, did you brush your teeth" came Daniela's voice as she opened the door.

"Yes, I did and no I don't need anything, thank you" he told her with a soft smile. "Just a bit…nervous I suppose" he said running a hand through his hair.

He looked down at his soft golden robes. It was a darker shade of gold with some black accents.

His hair was, at least before he touched it, had been pushed back.

Though Sirius and Ava liked this look better, strands slightly in his eyes.

"I just…can't believe it's happening" he said as a smile started to form. "I never thought this day would happen to me. I never believed I deserved it, even when Sirius and I used to talk about it, it had still seemed so impossible. But…it's happening" he said as a handsome genuine smile took over his face.

"You deserve it" she smiled at him as he became missy eyed. "Now come on" she said with a chuckle, "Let's go get you hitched!"

########################################################################################################

Sirius paced the room and tried not to ruin his hair as Harry tried to calm him.

"What if they regret it Harry, what if they end up hating me?" he said fidgeting with his black and red wedding robes.

"That's impossible Sirius" Harry said pacing behind him. "They're both crazy for you" he assured him.

"True" he agreed making Harry smother a laugh. "Still, I don't want to disappoint them. I-" he said turning, allowing Harry to see him so vulnerable. "I don't want them to feel like they are forced to stay with me".

Harry placed his hands on Sirius' shoulder and gave a small smile. "They don't and they never will. Well, maybe if you make Ava pop out a whole litter of little Padfoots" he joked.

Sirius smiled look at him fondly before shaking his head.

"I always believed James would be here with me" he said softly. "With Lily still asking Remus what he saw in me, being the only one to catch me. Now there's Ava and Remus…and you. I know at times I make you feel like I see your Dad, and I'll be honest it's hard not to at times" he told him.

"But" he continued, "I am so glad you're here Harry, you're an amazing young man and James and Lily are so proud of you, wherever they are. Ha" he chuckled. "Hopefully they're here to watch and bless us, we'll feel them. You, me and Moony".

The two hugged before pulling back to wipe away tears.

"Come on" Harry said with a smile before opening the door. "Let's go take officially off the market for good, breaking thousands of hearts" he teased.

Sirius dramatically tossed his hair and nodded in total agreement.

########################################################################################################

Ava was taking deep breaths infront of her new mirror. She had to have it replaced when the talking one kept giving her different suggestions and wouldn't shut up.

That resulted in it 'accidentally' getting broken.

"Are you nervous?" Eva asked as her sister straightened her wedding robes for the thousandth time.

"Whaaat" Ava asked as her voice went up with each word. "Why would I be nervous? Because I'm marrying the two loves of my life and will be a married woman? What, do you think that I think that they'll get bored of me or annoyed? Of course not" she finished so high she was almost out of breath.

"It's fine to be nervous, you're about to get married. And I doubt they'll ever get bored or annoyed with you. They love you, more than anything" Eva told her.

Ava gave a smile and chuckled, "Can't fault them for taste" she joked before taking a deep breath and running a brush through her hair again.

"It'll be great" Eva told her as she took the brush and helped her. "We'll still have each other, living together in this big ass house. Just now you'll be Mrs. Lupin-Black" she said making Ava smile.

"So, everything will still be the same but better?" she asked in a small voice and Eva nodded gently before hugging her.

"Oh, you look so beautiful" came a voice and they turned to see their father and Grandma Margret.

The two looked at the girls.

Eva was in the silver bridesmaids dress with the strappy shoulders and slightly drooped neckline before the satin fabric fell to her jeweled high heeled feet.

The girls' makeup matched the dresses with soft silver shadow and pale lips. Soft liner and jewels in their hair made them all look beautiful.

Ava, as the bride should, stood out the most. Her hair was in its curly splendor since she knew that that was how Remus and Sirius loved it, with two strands pulled back on either side and braided together keeping them out of her face.

She had a black smoky eye with crème colored lipstick that still slightly stood out against her pale complexion. Her green and gray eyes with a hint of amber seemed to glow as she thought about what was about to happen.

She looked down at her dress almost surprised at her dress robes, but happy none the less.

She had thick white straps on her shoulders before another sleeve connected further down her arm before stopping half way down her palms. It was a v cut, all the way down to before her navel before being cinched together with a belt made of jewels. The skirt was a bit poufy like a princesses and went all the way down to the floor.

Her veil was held in with a small jewel crown, which Remus had said was his mother's. The netting went over her face. It would be moved when she reached her soon to be husbands, along with the ceremonial white robes that went over her dress.

"You look amazing" Adam said as he kissed their cheeks. "Are you ready dear?" he asked Ava who took a deep breath.

"Yes, yes I am" she said as her sister and grandmother kissed her before going out. "You do like them, don't you Daddy" she asked.

"Yes, though I had wanted to play the tough father" he chuckled. "I couldn't do it. Those boys are just too in love with you, I can see the love you all have for each other in your eyes. Even when you aren't looking at each other. They'll make fine husbands" he told her.

"I know" she smiled before she let him lead her out.

"Come along dear" he told her. "Time to dazzle them".

"Every day Papa" she said with her chin up.

"Atta girl".

########################################################################################################

Remus tried not to fidget as he stood in front of the crowd of people. They were in a local area, so certain people could be invited.

There was Snape, who was sitting in front waiting for Eva. He found himself sitting next to Adam and Margret, who would be questioning Severus, making him want to impress his girlfriend's family.

Dumbledore sat next to McGonagall. He had offered a seat to Moody, but it turned out that the ex-auror was officiating the ceremony.

Turns out he had gotten his license quite a while ago.

Ted Tonks was there with his wife, Sirius' cousin, Andromeda. She was so happy for her younger cousin, but also slightly disappointed with her daughter.

They had been invited as a family, Ted had thought it would have been a better idea if Tonks didn't go. After he explained why to his wife, she had to agree.

However, their daughter had been adamant on going and now she went between making eyes at Remus and sitting cross armed with red eyes and constantly changing hair.

Amelia Bones was there with her excited niece Susan, who was explaining herbology to Dudley who the twins had moved into their home.

Cedric Diggory was also there with other two champions, Fleur had been asked to be Bill's date.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting next to Albus with Molly looking at everything with a critical eye.

Well, she was until Margret Bedlam, who was now chatting with Lady Longbottom, shot her a glare that actually had the mother of six looking down at her shoes like a naughty child.

Augusta was introducing the prone figures of Frank and Alice who were calm and sitting in their seats as they took in the pretty colors.

Alice had already stood up to give Neville his gum wrapper.

Other of their teacher friends and so on were there and none of the press had been invited. And they had caught all of the ones who had tried to sneak in.

Though the only people Sirius, Remus and Ava were thinking about was each other.

No matter how much Tonks tried to catch Remus' eye.

The music picked up more and Remus stood up straight with big eyes locked on the end of the isle.

Harry patted Remus' shoulder as the other boys joined them, well the ones who weren't already standing by his side.

Finally, Sirius walked down carrying a single rose as he winked at Remus making his shoulders relax slightly.

"Hey there handsome" Sirius said lowly as he stood in front of him. "Come here often?"

"Only time I've had a reason" Remus shot back with a smile.

Now, the girls walked out and Eva tapped Severus' shoulder as she walked by before sending the man a reassuring smile.

Ava walked down on the arm of her father as she smiled and bit her lip. Her other hand held her bouquet of red and white lilies making Harry give a misty eyed smile, along with Remus and Sirius.

Sirius and Remus felt their breaths escape them once more, having had it happened when the first spotted each other.

Ava almost stopped walking before picking back up as she took in the sight of her handsome, sexy men.

"Close your mouths lads" Moody joked quietly to them making their jaws snap shut.

"Wow, you both look amazing. Not that you don't always look amazing" Ava said with big eyes as her father laughed and kissed her head.

"You keep her safe, and make her happy" he told them and they nodded.

"We will" Sirius told him.

"Forever" Remus promised.

Adam looked at them for a moment before nodding. "Well, good luck" he joked to the men before taking his seat.

"Now" Moody smiled at them, "Let's begin". No one saw, well no one who would speak up and object, as he sent a silencing hex at Nymphadora.

Didn't need her trying to stand up and make problems.

########################################################################################################

Fudge sat in his office in thought. He was going over what had happened at the Bedlam and Potter trial for what felt like the hundredth time.

He felt lost with Lucius in prison, and all Albus wanted to talk about was Voldemort.

He had thought of letting Lucius go, but that was before he had heard the blonde man's confession.

Just thinking about it made him regret eating his lunch.

"Oh Cornelius" Umbridge said from her seat. "I still can't believe that the Potter boy and those girls disrespected you so" she cooed. "Not to mention Dumbledore".

"Yes, but I suppose Adam Bedlam was correct" he said. She said nothing, not wanting word to ever get back that she spoke ill of the powerful pureblood, no matter what she thought of him and his twin demon spawn.

'The less said about the werewolf one and her triad of abomination, the better' she thought.

"What to do" he mumbled out loud.

"Why don't I go and see what is really happening at that school" she suggested.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I can go and question the teachers and students, watch as they teach then report back to you if Dumbledore and Potter are trying to overthrow you, like you said" she told him.

"Yes" Fudge said siting straighter and smiling brightly. "Yes, you'll go, say you're only there to observe. There is no way it can go wrong!"

"Of course" she spoke silkily in her girlish voice. "I may need some power here and there" she said.

"Of course, of course" he said not really paying attention. "We can figure it out later. Dolores, hand me that quill and prepare your bags. You're going to Hogwarts this year".

"Good" she said from behind him as an evil smile stretched over her froggy face. "Good".

########################################################################################################

"You're married!" Daniela yelled as her, Eva, and Ava were freshening up in the bathroom.

"I know, I can't believe it" Ava said. "Look, my hands are shaking. Why am I shaking, we aren't even leaving the house for the honeymoon, we're staying in!"

"Because you're married!" Daniela yelled again making them laugh.

"Yeah, now you get to officially move into the 'marriage quarters' in another part of the house" Eva told her.

"Why is it called that" Daniela asked.

"Because you have to be married, duh" Ava told her.

"It's basically a house within a house" Eva explained, there was a whole section of the home just for the new married triad.

"Houseseption" Ava and Danny said.

"Yeah, now-" Eva was cut off when the door opened and a drunk Tonks stumbled in.

"Oh" she said, "It's you".

The girls sighed, they had been successful in avoiding the woman all through the reception but just when it seemed that Ava was going to leave with her husbands without a scene, the drama found them anyway.

"Tonks" Eva said as Ava turned back to the mirror, it was her way of trying to curb her tongue. She just wanted to go, not have to deal with this.

'Annoying twit' she thought. 'Oh great, now I'm thinking in British words, I sound like the guys'.

'I thought you liked how we sounded Kitten' Sirius' voice sounded in her head and she had to slap a hand over her mouth to stop from screaming.

'Great, you scared her Pads. Don't listen to him Love' came Remus' voice.

'Ok, did someone spike the punch' she questioned in her head.

'Not the punch Kitten' Sirius laughed.

'The cake! Because I had like three pieces. Oh God I must be high as balls, no wonder I can hear you!'

'You aren't high Love, we can all hear each other' Remus said soothingly.

'Moody said, 'and now I bind your souls, your magic, and your minds' remember?' Sirius said.

'Oh' Ava thought, 'I thought it was like a phrase…so we can really hear each other?'

'Yes Love' Remus said.

'Absolutely Kitten' Sirius added.

'Well then could one of you come help me. Tonks just came in drunk and I get the feeling things are going to get ugly' she said.

'You could easily take her Kitten' Sirius encouraged.

'Though fighting is never the answer' Remus cut in. 'But you could totally take her Love' he finished.

'I know' Ava said as if it was obvious as Eva and Danny whispered to each other and looked at her while Tonks glared at her and tried to splash water on her own face. 'But how awkward would it be if I beat her ass and still had Ted help us in the future?'

There was a moment of silence before both spoke, 'On our way' and then they were silent.

"I hope you're happy" Tonks suddenly slurred at her.

"Extremely" Ava replied instantly.

"I hope Remus can say the same thing" the drunk woman shot back. "Can you really make him happy" she said.

"I do daily, trust me" she said turning and putting her hand on her hip.

"Just because you're a slut you think he's really happy, he wants a real woman" Tonks spat.

"First of all, not a slut if I lost it to my husbands. Second, don't act like you're more woman than me just because you can turn into more women then me" Ava said carelessly. "And third, I meant more than just physical. I mean we make each happy in every aspect of the word. Can you say you do that for anyone _Nymphadora,_ do you even make yourself happy" she shot back.

"I- how dare-" Tonks tried to say as more tears filled her eyes. Her hair and now even skin and eye colors were going crazy.

"I would be happy if you'd stop smothering Remus and let him notice me" Tonks yelled.

"He's my soulmate, and YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM" Ava screamed back.

"I KNOW HIM ENOUGH TO KNOW I LOVE HIM!"

"YOU'VE ONLY TALKED TO HIM TWICE YOU DUMB BITCH".

"THAT'S ALL I NEEDED TO KNOW WE WERE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER YOU DIZZY COW!"

Now Eva and Danny were between the two women to try to keep them separate, which was proving a bit of a challenge. Especially when they each pulled out their wands.

Where Ava was keeping hers while wearing that dress, they'd never know.

"Ava!" Remus and Sirius yelled as they ran into the ladies room and put her between them.

"Don't let her ruin our special day Kitten" Sirius said.

"She can't do anything Love, I only have eyes for you and Siri" Remus promised.

"You would be happy with me" Tonks said as she began to cry.

A small part, very small part of Ava felt for the girl but she easily admitted that she was too selfish to give up either of her mates.

Not that they'd ever let her.

Besides, she knew she was right. Remus and Sirius were both happy with her, more happy then they could believe and she wasn't about to hurt them to make Tonks feel better and have a man she barely knew but 'fell in love' with anyway.

It did help that she knew for a fact that Remus didn't return the woman's feelings. He even told them, at one point when they were going over everything, that in the books if he hadn't met Ava and Sirius was dead, he probably would have died.

The only thing keeping him going would have been Harry, and then later his son after being worn down to date Tonks by Tonks and Mrs. Weasley.

He would have lost all fight in him.

But he had them, and their little family. So, although he did feel bad for the son he had lost from the books, he looked forward to his future with his mates, now husband and wife.

"I'm sorry" he told Tonks. "But I don't love you, I don't even know you. I love my husband and wife."

Ted and Andy came into the room having heard their daughter's shouts and caught her running into a stall sobbing her heart out.

"Come on Love" Remus told Ava. "Let's go".

"As inappropriate as it may sound" Sirius said, though his tone showed how upset over Tonks yelling at his wife and crying over Remus he really was. "I'd like to go start my honeymoon."

"Go, we'll finish up here" Eva told them and they nodded hugging her and Danny before leaving.

As Andy and Ted tried to coax their distraught daughter out of the stall, Danny leaned towards Eva.

"Do you think she'll stop after this" she whispered.

"Maybe" Eva nodded before grimacing. "For a while. I don't know, don't know her too well and what I do know is she's determined to get Remus. If we're lucky, once she's sober, the marriage will dissuade her".

"Right" Danny said as they shot each other disbelieving looks. "If we're lucky. More like if she's lucky. Who knows what Ava will do to her if she tries again, no one will be able to hold her back".

Eva bit her lip and had to agree. She hoped for Tonks' sake that she backed off, or she saw a painful awakening in the girl's future.

########################################################################################################

"I love you" Ava told them as they finally made it to their room in their married wing of the house.

"I love you, and you" Remus said kissing her and Sirius' neck.

"I love you both" Sirius said biting his lip and closing his eyes at the sensations. Ava had taking over for Remus as the tall man tried to undo her dress.

"Love, now that the weddings over, how much do you love this dress" he asked.

"Burn it" was her answer before she continued littering Sirius' neck with kisses. With a wave of his wand, Remus had all of their clothes off in no time.

"No time for foreplay" Sirius muttered as he led them to the huge bed. "Need to, oh Babe" he said when Remus stroked his length. "Need to finalize bond for the magic and gods" he told them having the most knowledge, arguably if you asked Remus, about old customs.

"How does it work?" Ava asked.

"We all have to be connected somehow" Remus said and she smiled.

"Sounds fun" she said before bending over on all fours. Remus instantly bounced, and Sirius bounced on him.

The magic was pulsing around the room, energetic and anxious for the ceremony to be finished with the final step of them joining in binding of their souls, magic, and minds and now bodies under magics careful eyes.

She was wet from the magic around them and just the affect the two men had in her, so Remus slid into her tight body giving into the urge to howl. Which he was happy Ava and Sirius joined him in.

Once he was seated in her completely making them both pant for breath, Sirius slid into him making him moan and flex his hips back and forth.

The magic picked up and the triad found themselves incased in a gold, white, and silver glow.

Without a word, the three began moving as the magic swirling around them, not that they noticed now.

Their bodies moved together in perfect rhythm.

Ava moaned and pressed her head into the matress as she pressed herself back, harder in synch with Remus' thrusts.

Remus, whose eyes flashed gold as their wolves enjoyed the moment, growled and snarled as the pleasure built up from them both driving him mad.

Sirius moaned dirty words in Remus' ear as his back became slick from sweat.

As their ends neared, Sirius completed the circle by having Remus lean forward and Ava lean up so hers and Sirius' mouths could connect.

Just as they reached their releases, a blinding white light took over the room almost knocking them over.

"It's complete" Sirius panted as they laid in a tangled mess of beating hearts and sweaty limbs. "We're totally complete now" he told them.

"Good" Ava said before jumping up. She grabbed her wand and spelled something over as they laid back and watched her.

Their eyes widened and their tongues almost rolled out like cartoon dogs when they saw what she had.

"Now" she teased as she strapped the equipment on. It allowed her to penetrate on of them, while still letting another penetrate her in any way they picked. "Round two?"

 **A/N:** What did you guys think. Not too detailed of a lemon, was a little tired. But do you guys want a more detailed one in the next chapter? Next chapter will also have; time skips, more Dudley and Adam, and the first day of school. Also, I know I made Tonks a little crazy, but I got this idea that will take a little while to explain and I'm rolling with it. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	29. Chapter 29

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may definitely seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** **Sillygabby:** I can't answer too much because it would give away some explosions I want to save. But Luna does do some foreshadowing in this chapter and the next about Umbridge and all the stuff that happened that year, the rest will be a surprise. **Ash B Bramble** …maybe. My lips are zipped, kind of. Enjoy.

Chapter 29: Evil Toads in Pink. (Part 1)

Harry sighed as he finished packing. It was a day early, but it was better to be prepared. He shook his head and chuckled when he thought of how the Weasley house would look in the morning trying to rush to get ready for the train.

He was excited about seeing his uncles and 'aunt' now, seeing as the three hadn't seemed to come out of their room the whole week.

Not that he blamed them.

He was planning on making Hermione dinner so they could have one last night without having to worry about Umbridge trying to bother them.

Eva had told all of them that Albus had sent out a letter to all of the teachers about the Undersecretary coming to watch them.

Apparently, because he couldn't reach Ava or Sirius, he had asked Eva to tell them that he did not, and he stressed it, want them to in anyway conflict, argue, or confront her at all.

It had pissed Eva off to no end, and he dreaded seeing Ava's reaction.

The green haired woman had promised Severus and Moody that she would try to hold herself and the others back, least the toad woman come into power and fire them.

That would be disastrous since they wouldn't be able to watch Harry if she got the power to kick them out of the tower.

However, Harry doubted that they'd be able to still hold back if the woman brought the blood quills.

He wondered how long she would last if she did.

He was also nervous about his dreams with Voldemort, no matter how few there were. Luckily, Moody had already taken him to get the prophecy without anyone knowing.

He just worried about Sirius. He knew it was fake, but what if they were able to actually capture him this time?

At least they had their mirrors.

On the other hand, Harry was disappointed over missing the opportunity to take down any of the death eaters that might be broken out of Azkaban. Madam Bones had tried to increase security, but Fudge was still being difficult.

'No matter what' Harry told himself. 'I won't let any of them die for me'.

########################################################################################################

Severus sighed as he listened to Albus go over Umbridge's coming with the other teachers, even Remus, Sirius, and Ava had dragged themselves to the meeting.

"So this woman is coming to tell us how to do our jobs" Filius demanded. He was also not a fan of the woman, her reputation for the laws she wanted to pass and so on were well known.

"She'll tell us how to do our jobs, why we're doing them wrong and what's wrong with us. Especially us" Ava said motioning to herself and Remus. "And she'll do it all publicly 'cause it gives her a false sense of importance".

"There is nothing we can do about it" Albus told them sadly.

"What if she hurts the students" Eva asked and the other teachers began mumbled to each other.

"Yes, I see only darkness when she comes" Sibyl said, Ava and Eva shared a look since she was right.

"Why would she hurt the children" Sprout asked.

"I don't trust anyone with her track record" Eva said as Severus stood behind her seat. "Especially someone who has cats on everything but actually hates the animal" she finished, pumping fists with Minerva.

"Or wears that much pink" Ava added making Bathsheda giggle.

"Alas" Albus said not disagreeing with any of them. "I feel that even if we were to report it, Cornelius would not listen".

"But Albus" Remus said. "There are other people we could report her too".

"For now, please everyone, listen to my instructions" he said before nodding that they could leave.

"Well I'll listen to you" Ava said standing surprising them and making Albus smiled until she continued. "Until she crosses a line. We all know Fudge is after Harry, if she touches him or any of the kids I won't hold back" she said before leaving with her husbands.

Eva kissed Severus before leaving as well.

"Well" Minerva said nervously, "What's the worst that can happen".

Albus dreaded the answer to that.

########################################################################################################

"Well…I'll see you during the holidays, we're coming back for Christmas" Harry told Dudley as he hugged his cousin with one arm.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll take good care of him" Adam promised.

After hearing about the boy's situation, the older man had offered Dudley a chance to come with him. He'd be tutored by squibs who had gotten degrees in the muggle world, and travel the world.

Harry thought it would be good for him.

Marge didn't put up a fight but that may have been because the adults had all gone and just the look of them had her blood running cold.

"Have a good year" Dudley told him, worried over this horrid sounding woman his cousin had told him about.

"We'll be fine. As long as the twins and Sirius and Remus are there, she can't touch me" Harry said and Dudley nodded.

"Come on mate" Neville said nodding to Dudley and Adam. "Time to go".

"See you soon boys, don't let that woman get to you. Vile little toad" Adam muttered having met the woman and butting heads with her on a few accounts.

Neville and Harry met up with the rest of their friends at the stations. Fred and George hung out for a little before going to find their girlfriends compartment.

"I worry for this year" Luna said lowly in her light voice making a chill run down everyone's back as Danny and Ginny tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry Luna, we won't let her get you" Ginny said.

"The twins, Sirius and Remus wouldn't allow it either" Danny told her.

"Yes, but somethings cannot be stopped" she told them looking at one of the compartment walls. "I just hope that even though we might follow the same path, our choices down the road will be different".

"What do you mean Luna?" Harry asked as he got a bad feeling.

Before she could answer, the door slid open showing Draco Malfoy and his bodyguards.

"Think you're so great Potter" he said already angry. "Getting my father locked up!"

"I didn't get him locked up Malfoy, he did that to himself" Harry said as he palmed his wand. "You shouldn't go blaming other people for his actions, it does no good".

"And don't go trying to start a fight Malfoy" Ron said. "We'd like to start the year off on a good foot and getting detention for knocking your arse out isn't what I had in mind."

"You dare speak to a Malfoy like that!" he demanded.

"I think you need to realize that the name Malfoy is just that, a name and nothing more" Hermione said looking up from her book.

"How dare you speak to me you filthy litte-" he started as the others, besides Hermione, glared and took out their wands.

"Yes, yes" she huffed as if annoyed turning back to her book muttering though she was loud enough for them to hear. "Mudblood, so unoriginal".

"Things are changing Malfoy" Ginny said with a hard glare. "And once you get over your enormous ego, you'll have to decide what side you're on".

"Let's hope you pick the right one" Neville added leaning back.

"He'll see…" Luna trailed off making Danny worry. "Soon enough".

Not having a comeback to that, and not trusting Greg or Vincent's magical skills to back him up in a fight, the blonde shot one last dirty look at them and stormed off.

"I hope he's the last problem we have today" Hermione said, though even she didn't look convinced.

"Are you going to hold back pranking Umbridge since Professor Dumbledore told the staff not to antagonize her?" she asked Daniela.

"He said not to do anything should she attack them first, that's different than just antagonizing her Hermione. And no, I'm not a staff member so I don't care. I'll wait till she makes the first move, then wham" she said.

"Not if Remus gets to her first" Ron said.

"True".

"But what if it only makes things worse" Hermione asked.

"She's a terrible person Hermione, a lot of the fans hated her more than Voldy, that's saying something" Danny told her.

"Well, just don't get caught" Hermione told her making Harry chuckle. "And don't let me or Ron see you, we're prefects now" she said.

"I never do" Danny promised making Luna giggle.

Harry had been slightly disappointed about the prefect badge, but he would be playing quidditch again at least. And he was happy for Ron.

"Still not sure why they gave it to me" Ron thought out loud. He knew he wasn't stupid or anything, but he didn't think he was prefect material. Though his mother had been ecstatic.

"Well" Danny said. "Remember Albus is going to try to act all hush hush around Harry, and watch him for signs that he's connected to Tom" she reminded them.

"It's a good thing Moody told him about getting the prophecy, wouldn't want Dad hurt again" Ginny said making her and Ron shiver as Neville put an arm around her.

"Yeah, but who wants to bet that they don't tell the other side so Voldemort still tries to get in my head" Harry said grouchily.

He didn't have nightmares or visions every night, but when he did they were so realistic.

"We'll be here for you and you know Sirius isn't going to be there. He'll be with us" Hermione told him.

"Just wish we could catch all those death eaters, if they break out again" Harry sighed.

"I know Harry" she said. "But it's not up to you, not yet at least" she told him.

"You're right I suppose" he acknowledged. "We won't be making the same mistakes this time".

Luna said nothing, knowing that there was nothing that could be said. She had a feeling that things wouldn't be so simple, the story liked to stay on track.

She just hoped that with the rest of the players finally there, the act would have a different ending.

########################################################################################################

Ava was not feeling good, not in the slightest. She had thrown up twice that morning already, something that worried her husbands and sister.

Severus even made her a nauseous potions, but she couldn't keep it down.

"I'm just nervous" she told them as they walked to meet up with Severus and the other teachers for the opening feast.

"Not only is _she_ going to be croaking down our necks, but this is the year that you had died in the books Siri!" she said before having to take a calming breath. "We can't lose you".

"You won't, I swear Kitten" he tried to calm her as he saw her turning even paler. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"We have to show a united front" she said.

"We aren't going to battle Love" Remus sighed from her other side.

"Yes, we are" she argued.

"Well, leave the fighting to us until you feel better" Eva begged her. That led to Ava muttering about her not being a baby.

"Hello" Severus said as they made it into the castle. "Still under the weather I see" he aimed at Ava.

"Be nice or I'll puke on you" she shot back.

"Maybe you can puke on the pink toad" Eva said.

"Doubt it would help that sweater" Severus muttered as they walked up to the staff table and Sirius and Remus had to agree.

They were happy though that she wasn't near their normal seats. They greeted Minerva and sat down before Eva gestured to Filius to sit with them, remembering how rude the woman was to him in the books.

"The children shall be arriving any moment" Albus said. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Madam Umbridge. She will be observing us for an undisclosed amount of time" he said pleasantly, though is eyes showed his dissatisfaction.

"Yes, I can't wait to get to know each and every one of you" she said in a high girlish voice. The look she was sending, despite the smile, showed otherwise.

She lingered on the twins for a moment before her glance rushed past Remus, as if afraid.

"I'm sure everyone will be very accommodating" she continued with a slight warning in her tone.

Everyone muttered an agreement apart from the twins, Remus, Sirius, and Severus.

Something that didn't go unnoticed.

"Misses Bedlam" Umbridge said and only Eva looked. "Hum hum" she coughed waiting for Ava.

"She's Lupin-Black now" Eva told her and the woman barely held in a grimace.

"Professor Lupin-Black" she said and Ava turned. "I am most looking forward to seeing the…interesting way I've been told you teach your classes" she said.

It was obvious what she thought about their muggle techniques.

"Actually" Ava spoke. "It's my husband Professor Lupin-Black's" she said motioning to Remus. "My other husband, Professor Lupin-Black" this time she motioned to Sirius, "And I are his aids".

"As I am Professor Burbage's aid" Eva added.

"I'm sure" Umbridge said sending a significant look to the stone-faced Remus and Ava. "I have heard such… pleasant things about your husband".

"I doubt anyone could say anything but good things about either of them" Ava said back.

"Everyone knows that Remus is the best DADA teacher" Eva said getting a grateful look from the man. "And Ava and Sirius are amazing in their own rights. Just like Severus is the best potions professor this school has ever seen" she finished getting a small nod of gratitude from her boyfriend.

"Don't sell yourself short Professor" Minerva aimed at her making Eva smile.

"Yes, well" Umbridge coughed. "I look forward to watching all of you".

It was only Remus and Sirius' hands on her that prevented Ava was shooting back a snide comment, though Eva sent her a look telling her now wasn't the time.

Minerva stood and went to go lead in the children, Filius going with her to take the absent Hagrid's place in leading in the first years.

As the students walked in, most noticed the new addition to the staff and began whispering among themselves.

Dolores thought they were excited over seeing her, in reality they were talking about seeing her in the Daily Prophet and everything it had stated about her.

Many of the pureblood children with darker parents weren't sure how to react to her yet. Also many of them were still shocked from the blow of some of their fathers being sent to prison.

Not to mention the fact that most of their mothers admitted to the Dark Lord being back.

It had been quite the summer.

Minerva lead in the first years as Filius retook his seat by Severus. One by one the students were sorted, though it looked like there was less than last year.

Whether that was just because that was the number it was supposed to be or because parents were keeping the children home where they believed they'd be safer, no one knew.

Albus stood and smiled at all of the students.

"Welcome back friends, old and new. I know we are all eager for a new year of magical learning. As you can see, we have a visitor. Madam Umbridge will be walking around and viewing our courses. A few words before we start-".

"Hum hum" came a high voice and Albus slowly turned as everyone turned to the woman in pink in shock.

"Thank you for that kind introduction Headmaster" she said standing and walking to the front where everyone could see her.

"I see so many eager faces" she began and the children were already narrowing their eyes at her tone. She spoke as if they were five, which was suicide around teenagers.

"I can't wait to see what you are learning. I'm here to make sure you are getting the best education you can. I know we're going to be great friends" she smiled.

"Not likely" Fred and George said from their spots at the Gryffindor table.

"The Minister and I want to make sure that Hogwarts is living up to its name" she told everyone.

Hermione and the teachers were the first to understand what she meant with others following. The Minister was moving in to intervein.

She went on with her speech, ignorant to the fact that no one was listening any more. Minerva was trying to nod politely, though her expression showed she had no clue what was being said.

Most of the staff was the same way.

Sirius and Remus tried to tune her out and whisper to Severus and Eva while Ava fell asleep on Remus' shoulder.

Albus looked knowing and intrigued, but really, he was wondering if he'd look good with a braid in his beard.

The students began to doze off, even Hermione and the other prefects were having trouble paying attention though they tried.

Cedric Diggory was wondering if the woman would have acted like nothing was happening if he had died during the final task.

'Probably' he thought before playing with his mashed potatoes and avoiding Cho's stare.

"Thank you all" Dolores finished making many people snap awake.

One being Ava who, had it not been for Remus' reflexes, would have smacked her head on the table.

"Mental that one" Ron mumbled as he watched the Undersecretary sit back down and Albus finished his speech so they could all eat.

"So they still did it" Hermione whispered.

"The Ministry" Neville said lowly as they all leaned in slightly so others couldn't over hear but as not to seem obvious. "Is taking over".

########################################################################################################

"Hello class" Remus said cheerfully as the fifth year lions and snakes shuffled in to their seats. "As you can tell, we have a guest" he gestured to the back where Umbridge was standing, already looking at everything with a critical eye.

Sirius and Ava were looking at her in disapproval.

"Now, everyone take out your wands. I want-".

"Hum hum" came the obnoxious cough and now Ava looked like she was going to jump the woman.

She could barely hold back from giving her a piece of her mind when she was silent in the room, her speaking was pushing the envelope.

Even the Slytherins scooted back, knowing their professor by now and that she wasn't happy.

Ava still having to throw up constantly wasn't helping things.

"Yes" Remus said warily.

"Why do they need their wands…Professor" it was obvious she was struggling speaking to Remus in such a polite tone. "The textbook clearly states that-".

"So you would prefer that they not do any magic" Sirius spat cutting her off making her cheeks tint.

"Why would they need to do magic" she said condescendingly.

Both Sirius and Harry were about to shout an answer when Ava cut them off, her words making the sound die in their throats.

"Because they're wizards" she said.

This caught everyone's attention, even some of the Slytherins who had found how Umbridge spoke to Remus amusing.

"Excuse me dear" Umbridge said in her sickly sweet tone as if she didn't understand.

Ava stood and Dolores took a startled step back, like she was expecting an attack. Ava simply raised a brow.

"I said they're witches and wizards who are meant to use wands and magic. Unless of course…" she trialed off for dramatics knowing the class was hanging on her every word.

"You want them to basically be muggles".

The Slytherin side immediately began yelling protests and shouts. How they'd tell their parents, Draco had to change to 'When my mother hears about this'.

"I will not be treated like a muggle" Draco spat.

Ron and Harry almost spoke up in protest of how he said it when Hermione placed a hand on each of their arms as Danny tapped Neville's shoulder. They each looked at a smirking Ava.

She had wanted this to happen.

"Well that seems to be what Madam Umbridge is trying to make you" Ava fed them as Dolores tried to be heard over the uproar, she even began shouting denials.

But Ava, even though she didn't yell, still had their attention. Her words flowing like silk over them as she painted a picture, taking a chink out of Umbridge's armor before the woman even really got started.

"She wants all of you to simply read your books and forget that you have wands. She doesn't think you _need_ magic" she said.

From his corner, where he was unnoticed by most, Filch snorted.

He had asked the Professor's if he could sit in, knowing that they taught muggle defense. Being taken prisoner had made him want to prepare himself so he and his familiar would never be taken advantage of or hurt again.

"I mean, reading is fine if you're in potions or something" Sirius said catching on. "But here you need to use the magic that you were _born_ with. Soon you'll say that they won't be allowed to use their wands anywhere".

More shouts and some children even began writing letters making her sweat, she'd have to get those somehow.

"If any of you would like to write to your parents, or even the Minister with a former complaint leave the letters with me and I will be sure to deliver them" Remus said making her panic more.

He looked Umbridge dead in the eye. "We may be adding in muggle defense" he said making her hold back a sneer since she had been told about that and did not approve. "But last time I checked, this was a magical school".

"If the children can use a wand, then they need to learn how" Sirius added.

Filch nodded when they shot him a look, understanding what they were doing. His new attitude helped him keep quiet while the children got louder and louder.

Remus held up a hand and they quieted, besides Umbridge who was red faced and yelling denials.

"So, Madam Umbridge" Ava said sitting back down and crossing a leg. "Are you going to allow us to teach them, or are you going take away these children's magic?"

"I would never take away their magic" she protested as she heard the quills, or in some cases pens, go mad over the parchments.

Ava smiled thinking on to a few years. "Of course, I meant metaphorically Ma'am. No one can steal magic, that's ridiculous."

Danny held in a snort remembering the woman accuse muggleborns of doing just that. Hermione felt an odd sense of adrenalin and sort of wished the woman could keep going so she could argue with her.

Ron and Neville bit their lips and shared a look with a smiling Harry, that went better than they could have hoped for. They knew some kind of argument was likely to happen, but this was too good.

Umbridge turned her back and sulked back to her seat, missing the wink Ava sent the class making them all snicker under their breaths.

'What part of don't contradict her didn't you get Love' Remus teased her in his head, but he was grateful none the less.

'Yeah, like that was going to last' Sirius snorted in their heads. 'The moment she cut you off and looked at you like you were filth, she was asking for trouble.'

'Step one in getting rid of the toad' was all Ava said. 'Complete.'

 **A/N:** What did you think? A little short, I know. But I've got a paper due next week and finals, you guys know how it is. I promise to try to make the next chapter nice and long. I've got plans for our (least)favorite toad. The future year holds dangers, bad turns, and much more. Review, ask or suggest if you'd like. Net chapter has; fights, plans, and evil wizards. Until next time, have a great day.


	30. Chapter 30

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may definitely seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** Oh my God you guys, sorry that this update took so long, I had to write a school paper. It took forever! But I'm back, so yay. I'm not feeling a hundred percent, but wanted to give you guys something. Not super long, but I have been writing out notes on how I want the year to go, so at least there is that. I'll get to the reviews and everything in the next chapter where certain things are revealed and I can answer them better. The next one has a lot of people getting pissed off and shit goes down, just a heads up. Enjoy.

Chapter 30: Evil Toads in Pink (Part 2)

Dolores sat nervously at breakfast expecting the morning owls at any moment. 'All because of those half-breeds' she thought angrily.

Once word had spread about what Ava had said in class, everyone had rushed to either Professor Lupin-Black or the owlery. This is not how Umbridge saw her year going at all.

A week, it had only been one lousy week and Fudge had already mailed her about the complaints.

She was nervous he'd tell her to go home any day now.

She'd had to find a way to get them back, and shut up Potter. It was obvious the he and Dumbledore where trying to take over the Ministry with their muggle loving ways.

The Diggory boy always backing up Potter didn't help her either.

'Perhaps' Umbridge thought as she looked at a smiling Potter and his muggleborn girlfriend. 'Some detentions are in order'.

The question was how to go about it since she wasn't actually a teacher and barely saw them outside of the classes she was watching.

She'd dig up something on the werewolves and Black first and tell everyone, if Potter was anything like she had heard, he would get angry and blow up at her and that would be her chance.

She sat back and a slow smile stretched her face.

'Soon Potter' she thought. 'Your precious freaks can't watch over you forever'.

########################################################################################################

Harry and his friends walked to Care of Magical Creatures to see a sturdy woman standing in front of Hagrid's house.

"Hello class, gather round gather round" she said as the Slytherins and Gryffindors walked towards her. "Now class, I am your substitute professor. My name is Professor Grubbly-plank".

"Where is Hagrid?" Harry asked.

He knew that Hagrid had been sent out to speak to the giants, but a part of him worried for his first friend.

"I don't know that young man" she told him before proceeding with the lesson.

Harry and the others shared looks before Pansy opened her mouth. Surprisingly, Draco had been quiet as of late. Harry wondered how long it would last.

"They probably replaced the oaf. About time, we need a _proper_ teacher" she mouthed off.

Ron rolled his eyes with Neville as Hermione huffed, Danny shook her head and Harry glared. Danny began pushing her nose up to imitate Pansy's pug nose and mimed her talking making the others chuckle while Pansy fumed.

Suddenly they all heard the tell tell cough of a familiar woman in pink.

She strode up to the teacher as if she owned the place.

"Hello Professor" she greeted. "I trust you received my note?"

"Yes ma'am" the woman said.

"Few quick questions" Umbridge said with a smiled. "Do you know where Professor Hagrid is?" she asked in faux innocence.

"No ma'am" the other woman told her. "Headmaster Dumbledore just owled me asking if I'd like to teach for a bit while the usual Professor was away".

"And you don't know when he'll be back?" Umbridge asked in her little girl voice.

"No ma'am".

"Hmm. Very well, continue" she said walking towards the back while looking at all of the children.

"Do you think if I threw a bucket of water at her, she'd melt?" Danny asked making some of the surrounding muggleborns and half-bloods, and the kids who watched the movie in Eva's class, chuckle.

"No" said Ron, "but if we're lucky she'd get knocked out by the bucket" he muttered making the laughs rise in volume.

Dolores looked over at them and squinted her beady little eyes in suspicion. Her temper only flared when they looked back unafraid.

With a tsked, she wrote more notes in her pink journal.

To say the teaching staff at Hogwarts were angry was like saying that Buckbeak was simply a giant chicken.

They were all pissed off.

Umbridge had made it her mission to go to each other their classes and try to belittle and humiliate them in any way possible.

Sybil had taken to bringing her favorite cooking Cheri to all of her meals for a secret not so secret few drops in her goblet.

Though, most of the staff wasn't making things easy on Dolores and letting her get to them.

 _McGonagall came sweeping into her room of fifth year snakes and lions. 'Alright, no dallying. Get to your desks" she said in her stern voice._

 _"_ _Now" she said as she reached the front and everyone quieted down. "Today we will be attempting to turn our tea cups into-"._

 _"_ _Hum hum" came a familiar cough. At this point the kids all just shook their heads, knowing this wouldn't end well._

 _"_ _Completely different sets. It may seem simple, however-" McGonagall continued until the toad coughed again._

 _"_ _Hum hum" Umbridge said._

 _"_ _Yes?"_

 _"_ _I was making sure you got my note?"_

 _"_ _If I hadn't I would have asked what you were doing here" McGonagall said. "Now class, as I was saying-"._

 _"_ _So you understand that I am here to watch you?" Dolores asked._

 _"_ _Yes, I can read" Minerva said dully._

 _"_ _And how long have you been teaching?" Dolores asked._

 _"_ _Over fifty years" Minerva said proudly. "Now, class-"._

 _"_ _Well it's just-" Dolores went to say before Minerva snapped._

 _"_ _I am trying to teach my class, which you said you wished to observe. When you said observe, I didn't know you meant you would continuously interrupt me. I am teaching as I always have, and I don't allow interruptions" she said._

 _Dolores' mouth dropped as if highly offended before snapping shut as she scribbled on her paper._

Her watching Eva and Charity's class had been even worse.

Umbridge had even tried to write to the minister about it, but it seemed he was still nervous about all things Bedlam.

 _"_ _So who knows when the first World War accrued?" Charity asked the seventh year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws._

 _"_ _Hum hum" came a cough and everyone held in a groan._

 _"_ _Yes" Charity asked nervously as Eva stood to stand next to her._

 _"_ _You did receive my note about my arrival I hope" she asked. Charity nodded while Eva spoke._

 _"_ _Well we didn't think you were back there for giggles Ms. Umbridge"._

 _"_ _It's Madam Umbridge" she bristled and Eva held up her hands in mock surrender. "Now, you are teaching these children muggle history?" she asked with obvious distaste._

 _"_ _Well, yes" Charity stuttered._

 _"_ _Why" Umbridge demanded as her beady eyes locked on Charity's nervous form, lighting up with excitement over the power she held over the woman before Eva spoke again._

 _"_ _It's muggle studies…kind of the whole point."_

 _"_ _Well, it seems that you aren't teaching them the proper things about muggles" she told them and Eva smirked while blinking and looking down briefly._

 _"_ _Let me guess" she said slowly. "You think muggles are dangerous beasts who would sooner chase you down a street with scissors the first chance they got?" she asked, poking fun at the woman._

 _Umbridge's face took on color but she kept silent._

 _"_ _Well don't worry, that's not true. No one does that" Eva said smiling 'reassuringly'. "Except for Ava"._

"I'm surprised she hasn't given any of us detention yet honestly" Neville said.

"Well, she hasn't had any real chances to antagonize Harry" Hermione commented. "But I heard that she did try to give one to Cedric".

"What, why?" Harry asked tensing up.

"She was talking over Professor Vector" Hermione told them in hushed tones as they moved away from the woman's spot and towards the unicorn Professor Grubbly-plank had brought out. "She was trying to say that you were a liar and so on, until Cedric spoke up".

"Good on him" Ron said.

"Yes, well Umbridge wasn't very happy about it and tried to give him detention. Remus found out and had the detention switched over to him since they couldn't cancel it".

"Well, at least the Prophet and Quibbler are still printing the truth. I'm just worried about when she'll try to go after Harry" Neville said.

"Do you really think she'll try to with the adults here?" Ron asked.

"Mr. Potter" came a girlish voice and they turned to see Umbridge watching them with an odd almost triumphant sort of smirk. "Detention with me tonight, for not paying attention".

"I was-" he argued before Hermione grabbed his arm, but it was too late. Umbridge looked like Christmas had come early.

"Two nights, for talking back" she said, looking like she was hoping he'd keep going.

Harry snapped his mouth shut, ignoring the snickers of some students. His jaw twitched as he clenched it tightly before Ron and Hermione were able to get him to turn away.

Neville and Danny caught sight of Umbridge's sickening smile and shared a look. They'd have to tell the twins the first chance they got, or this could turn ugly.

########################################################################################################

Ava was looking at the test in front of her in mild disbelief. She had taken several magical and muggle ones, just to be sure and here was the proof.

She was pregnant.

How it happened, she wasn't too sure since she thought that they had cast the contraceptive spell.

Either way, it had happened and now she had to tell her husbands.

"Love, are you alright?" Remus asked worriedly from the other side of the door.

"Yes…maybe. I think so" she called back.

"Kitten what is it, you're worrying us" Sirius said. Ava bit her lip, she didn't want them to worry, she just didn't know how they'd take it.

Though she honestly doubted they'd be upset, it was Remus' reaction she was the most worried about.

True, he didn't try to pull away from her and Sirius after they bonded, but what if he thought that he cursed the baby?

"Ava?" Sirius called again when she didn't answer back.

"Oh, um. I'm coming out, have something to tell you" she said snapping out of her thoughts. Wiping her eyes, she realized she had started to tear up.

With one last look in the mirror, she opened the door and was ushered to the bed by the two men.

"Love what is it, are you alright?" Remus asked with growing panic.

"Kitten, you have to talk to us" Sirius said just as scared.

"I'm pregnant" she blurted out before blinking. "I'm…pregnant" she said again. She had wanted to ease them into it, but it seemed her mouth had other ideas.

Remus' mouth dropped open while Sirius tried to talk, emphasis on tried.

"You're… Well that's… It's inside you, I mean I don't know where else it would be. I'm not pregnant. Well, I guess I am since you are. Is it going to be a boy or girl? How…? Not that I'm upset, just…surprised" he babbled.

"I don't know, I just took a bunch of tests and they all came back positive. Are you two alright with this?" she asked nervously.

"Of course Kitten. I'm ecstatic, just surprised" Sirius assured her as he shot her his genuine wide smile, easing her worries.

"Remus?" she asked tentatively.

The shaggy blonde was looking off into space making her and Sirius fidget. "I'm…going to be a dad?" he asked.

"Yes" she said.

He turned to Sirius, "We're going to be dads Padfoot?" he asked and Sirius nodded.

"That's right Moony old boy. We're going to have another mini marauder running around".

"I'm going to be a dad!" Remus yelled suddenly jumping up and kissing Sirius before lifting Ava and swinging her around while kissing her lips and neck. "I'm going to be a father!"

Sirius decided that this was the proper course of action and soon joined in trying to smother Ava with kisses making her laugh.

"Stop, stop before I accidently pee" she warned them trying to catch her breath.

As they calmed down, though both men sported huge grins, Sirius spoke up.

"You know what it may have been" he said and they looked at him. "Our bonding must have canceled out the spell."

"That makes sense" Remus said. "The magic was making sure that the mating was pure, that the triad succeeded and got rid of any other magic that we had used before".

"Huh" Ava said. "Either way, I'm happy" she said taking their hands and placing them on her still flat stomach. "In there, is a little piece of all three of us. I don't care if that's not how it really works, to me it does" she told them.

"It's our baby" Sirius smiled.

"Our baby" Remus agreed.

They each shared a kiss before Sirius jumped up. "Wait till I tell Harry!" he said excitedly.

"I think he'll like having a little brother" Ava said since Sirius had partial custody of the young savior.

"Maybe we can even make him the godfather" Remus chuckled feeling her stomach again. Ava smiled since he had unknowingly suggested Harry as the godfather again.

"I think that'd be great" she said softly.

"Yes! That's brilliant" Sirius cheered. "We can tell him and he'll help me teach the baby to ride a broom".

"Sirius" Remus said shaking his head.

"Come on Moony, I taught Harry when he was just a babe" Sirius whined.

"And he scared the cat to death, I don't think that thing ever came down from where he attached himself to the ceiling" Remus argued.

"But it was funny, and Binx would probably ride with him!" Sirius shot back.

"Boys" Ava said standing up. "We'll deal with all that later, I'm not even a full month" she told them and they apologized.

"Now" she said kissing their cheeks and walking to the door so they could go eat lunch. "Let's go get some chocolate cake. Some for you, but most for me".

########################################################################################################

The kids had told the twins and marauders about Harry's detention, however Dumbledore told them that they weren't allowed to change it.

He wouldn't tell them why, but he had been acting very strange lately. He avoided Harry whenever they happened to cross paths, even going as far as to turn around and walk away if he saw him.

Harry wasn't too upset by this.

He knew that Dumbledore thought that he and Voldemort shared some sort of connection, and technically he wasn't wrong. But at least now he didn't have to worry about Mr. Weasley getting attacked and having Snape go through his mind.

He didn't exactly hate Snape, he just didn't want to spend too much time with the man. He wasn't as much of a bastard lately…but it was still Snape.

He didn't know if he and the man would ever actually get along, but for now they just acted like the other wasn't really there.

It was almost weird to think that they had a common enemy with Umbridge around, but Harry guessed he had better get used to it since Snape actually hated Voldemort as well.

Not to mention that the man seemed smitten with Harry's adopted 'mother'. Not that he had told Eva that that was how he thought of her. It just made him feel good, though he was embarrassed to say it out loud.

Now he was on his way to Umbridge and he was trying not to show his nerves.

Dumbledore had assigned the twins, Sirius, and Remus to other tasks when they tried to go with him.

Ava told him not to listen to her, and Eva said to call them the moment she did anything. Remus and Sirius wanted to go against Albus and follow him under the invisibility cloak, but Severus talked them all into doing their jobs.

He mentioned not wanting to disobey Albus and giving him a reason to get rid of them with Umbridge around.

Fred and George wanted to give Harry stuff to slip her, but Hermione had told them that that would have made it worse.

"At least wait until Harry's not alone with her" she had said.

He knocked on the door to an unused classroom that Umbridge had claimed as her own. "Come in Mr. Potter" came the reply and he took a deep breath to make sure all his walls were up so that she wouldn't see that she got to him.

He opened the door and walked in taking in the room. There was an old desk where Umbridge was perched and one desk where he assumed she wanted him. Low candles gave the room a hooded in shadows look, and a chalkboard.

"I'm happy to see you made it on time Mr. Potter" she said as he walked to his seat.

"I've been hearing some disturbing things as of late" she continued as she began to pace. "It seems that like your classmate Mr. Diggory, you are also under the delusions that a certain dark lord has returned".

"He has, even his own men confessed" Harry couldn't help but say and Umbridge stopped her short pacing.

"Well, the Minister does not believe it so do you know what I think Mr. Potter?" she asked and continued when he didn't reply. "I think you're lying. And you must not tell lies".

Harry took a deep breath from his nose when he saw her pull out the blood quill. "Do you know what this is Mr. Potter" she asked.

"Yes" he said simply as a plan began to form in his head. He knew that the others would most likely be upset about it, but hopefully they'd be too happy with the results to scold him, especially Hermione.

"Then you know what it does" she asked trying to hold back a smile.

"Yes".

"Good, use it" she said expecting him to either refuse or try to run off.

"What do you want me to write?" he asked surprising her.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"What. Do. You. Want. Me. To. Write?" he punctuated each word. His voice and face were blank to the point where it almost unnerved her. She tried to stand taller and thrusted the quill into his hand.

"I want you to write 'I must not tell lies' until I tell you to stop" she told him.

As Harry wrote, Umbridge sat at her desk in anger. She had wanted some kind of reaction out of him, but he was barely flinching!

'Well' she thought, 'At least now they'll know not to trifle with me. I'd like to see those half-breeds reactions to this, if he even has the nerve to tell them'.

Little did Umbridge know, she would be getting her wish very soon.

########################################################################################################

Severus was sitting with Eva grading papers. He looked at her as what had been plaguing his mind as of late burned his thoughts once more.

"You can tell me you know" he said and she looked up at him.

"Tell you what?" she asked confused. He pulled her hand lightly making her scoot closer to him on the couch.

"Whatever it is that you're hiding from me" he said sending her his knowing look.

"I will…someday, but not yet" she told him.

"Why not now" he asked. "Don't you trust me?" he asked her. He was slightly hurt since he had told her about his past, yet she felt the need to keep something from him.

"Of course I do" she told him taking his face in her hands. "I love you, but I can't tell you yet. But I swear I will, hopefully soon" she tried to explain but he had frozen up.

"Sev? Severus?" she asked worried when he looked at her with big eyes and a dropped mouth, not moving.

"You-you love me" he asked in disbelieve. A beautiful smile curled her mouth at his awed look.

"Of course I do" she told him. "I'm in love with you Severus" she told him biting her lip. This was the first time she had ever said it out loud to him.

He surged forward and kissed her almost pushing her over.

"I love-".

"Severus, I need your help" Albus said as he came in without knocking cutting Severus off. "Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt" he said as a blush actually dusted his cheeks.

The couple straightened themselves though Eva did steal another kiss.

"We'll finish this later?" Severus asked hopefully. He wanted to tell her that he loved her as well, but he didn't want to do it in front of Albus. He still had a hard time expressing himself in front of others.

Luckily, his girlfriend understood him.

"I'll be waiting" she promised and he smiled before turning to Albus who looked away quickly pretending to have not been watching them.

"Lead the way Headmaster" Severus said and Albus nodded as they left the room, though Severus shot Eva one last longing look before he disappeared.

"Oh Merlin" Eva breathed before giggling to herself like a school girl.

########################################################################################################

Umbridge sat prissily in her seat at breakfast the next day. Most students noticed that four of their favorite teachers weren't present and became nervous, especially when they saw Umbridge's expression.

Dolores was smiling over torturing Potter last night and because those half-breeds and the broody potions master were absent this morning.

'It's going to be a good day' she thought before suddenly the front doors were slammed opened making all heads turn to them.

"How fucking dare you!" Ava raged as she stormed down the hall with Remus, Sirius, Eva, and Severus just a step behind her.

"Do you think this is about the scar?" Neville whispered as Harry rubbed his hurt hand. Hermione held it gently in hers, she had taken care of it last night the best she could.

"You fucking sadistic bitch!" Ava shouted as she glared death at Dolores. With how she was charging, she reminded many of them of an angry bull.

"I'd take that as a yes" Danny said as Ginny and Luna agreed with her.

"How dare you-" Dolores started before being cut off. She was offended, embarrassed and wanted to put this freak in her place.

"You used a blood quill on him!" Ava shouted and there were gasps of horror from around the room. "Fuck you!" she yelled.

Everyone seemed to freeze as Ava bitch slapped Umbridge so hard she flew in the air slightly before falling down.

Severus stood in front of Albus. He may not have been a huge fan of Potter, but blood quills he could not abide by. He didn't need the Headmaster punishing the twins because of that woman. They were within their rights.

Also he, like the others, greatly disliked the toad.

"Here" Eva said as she went to help Dolores up surprising many. Once the woman was up right she then bitch slapped her as hard as her sister. "Don't you ever touch my son again you cow!"

It was obvious that Sirius and Remus were holding themselves back from also smacking the woman, but just barely.

"We will be talking to Madam Bones about this and the Minister. See if you're even allowed to clean the Ministry toilets after we're done with you!" Eva yelled as she led their group back down the hall.

"Class canceled today" Remus said loudly. "Albus, we're taking Harry out for the day".

"Do you think that wise-" Albus tried to stop them.

"Yes we do, and you can't stop us" Sirius shot back angrily and Albus wisely shut his mouth.

"Harry, let's go" Ava said as they walked by making him jump up. "Fred, George, Danny" she said, "You know what to do, don't get in trouble" she finished on a quieter note.

They all saluted her.

"Be safe while we're gone" Remus told the other kids before sweeping out with the others.

"Well, that was...something" Ginny said blinking as Neville looked at the still stunned and hand printed Umbridge.

"That was bloody awesome!" Ron said.

"I wonder if those will ever go away" Luna commented idly as she took in the stunned Undersecretary.

"We can only hope not, they do look painful don't they" Neville said and the others nodded.

"Well, you heard 'em boys" Danny said to the twins who rubbed their hands together.

"Operations get rid of the toad is in full effect" they said chuckling evilly making many surrounding students pale in worry.

 **A/N:** So what did you think of that? Next chapter has; Voldy, Albus, bullshit, and much more. I wonder how the toad will react to all this? What will happen? Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	31. Chapter 31

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. **Spelling and grammar errors I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by**. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may definitely seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** So, as you all know I lost a kitten recently. Well, the other day my dad and I were leaving Walmart and saw this lady who was giving away two boy kittens. As an early Christmas gift, he got them for me. They as adorable, mischevious ginger brothers and my brother realized the perfect names for them. You probably guessed it, but I know have my own Fred and George! They are great, when they aren't being naughty, though honestly they're great even when they're trying to play a prank. So yay, just felt like sharing that with all of you. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I love how you guys loved what happened to Umbitch. About the triads' babies, you'll just have to see but I have a good plan. And about the twins in TW or VD, I've never seen those shows, but who knows what the future holds. Enjoy.

Chapter 31: From Bad to Worse.

"This is um, very disturbing" Fudge said as the twins and Bones glared at him from over the table.

One of the Unspeakables were bandaging Potter's hand from his spot between Remus and Sirius.

"Just disturbing" the twins said lowly and dangerously. "It's also very illegal, what are you going to do about it" they demanded.

"Well, we'd need proof of course" Fudge said.

"Oh this is use of a blood quill, no doubt" the Unspeakable named Crooker said making Fudge pale more. "He'll have a scar too, sorry" he added to Harry who shrugged.

"Just add it to my collection" the youth muttered.

"We demand you do something about this" Sirius said. "Not only is she torturing my godson, but she's trying to do the same to other students."

"Not to mention letting teachers go for the smallest of reasons" Remus added.

"And trying to pass her own decrease that make no sense in a school" Eva said.

"I'm sure Rita Skeeter would love to hear about it all" Ava lightly threatened crossing her arms.

"No, no! I doubt there is any need for that" Fudge panicked.

"Of course not, we'll be pulling her back and investigating her suspending her of her titles for the time being" Bones said and he looked at her wide eyed as the others nodded.

"Good, I would have hated for her disgusting actions to have reflected badly on you Minister" Sirius said and Fudge's mouth dropped before he spoke again.

"Of course, of course. I shall send a letter now. I'll have to send someone else to finish up her job in the meantime" he coughed and the others rolled their eyes.

'Of course he wouldn't just back off' Harry thought. 'Wonder who will take Umbridge's place. They couldn't be any worse, could they?'

"Who would be taking her place?" Ava asked sharing a look with the others.

"Oh I'll find someone" Fudge said waving them off as he wiped his sweaty brow. "I'll send them over tomorrow, you'll tell Dumbledore for me won't you? Thank you, must be off" he said before muttering to himself and leaving.

They said goodbye to Amelia and Crooker and walked into the larger halls of the Ministry.

"I'm nervous as to who they'll get to replace Umbridge" Remus spoke up.

"So am I, Fudge hasn't really proved himself to be a good judge of character has he?" Sirius added.

"No but-" Ava cut herself off as they passed a certain doorway.

"What is it?" Eva asked.

"Do you hear that?" Ava asked and Harry turned too.

"I hear it" he told her as the whispers got louder. Someone opened the door and the others caught a glance at what was on the other side.

Down a long hallway, behind another door that was opened, was a large archway like structure where Harry and Ava heard the voices coming from.

"The veil" Eva said tensely. "They can hear the voices because…same reason they can see thestrals" she told them.

"That's-that's it?" Sirius said looking at the thing that would cause his death. He felt a chill go up his spine the longer he looked at it.

"Let's get out of here" Remus said not liking the look in either of his mates or nephew's eyes. "Now" he said sternly snapping them back.

He and Eva had to lead them out of the Ministry as their thoughts remained on the veil. Unknowingly, all three were thinking up plans that surrounded it and involved certain Death Eaters, while trying to find a way to keep all of them as far from the archway as possible.

########################################################################################################

Tonks was sitting at her desk with Kingsley and another auror named Dawlish who neither her nor Kingsley got on with.

"So much paper work, just for a hag" the blondish man was grumbling.

"A hag who tried to kidnap two children" Kingsley commented making the man mumble something they couldn't hear.

"Hello you three" Amelia said as she swept into the room. "I have a specially task for you" she told them.

"What is it boss?" Tonks asked, pushing her still dull brown hair out of her grey eyes.

"Umbridge is being taken out of Hogwarts due to using a blood quill on Potter" she said making the other three sit up straight. Their eyes widened and there were gasps.

"A blood quill, are you sure?" Kingsley asked.

"Positive, he has the scars to prove it now" she told them sadly making Kingsley shake his head and Tonks covered her mouth in shock.

"So, I need you three to take over for her. You'll be reporting the teachers' performances" she told them.

"You asked for me?" Dawlish asked since it was well known that Bones did not in fact like him.

"I didn't know we had jurisdiction to do that" Tonks said.

"Fudge asked for you" Amelia answered Dawlish unapologetically and turned to Tonks. "Technically we don't, but Dumbledore is being very accommodating. Just don't overstep yourselves and it should be done in a few months" she told them, "You report tomorrow".

With that said, the older woman exited the office.

"So, we're teachers?" Dawlish asked confused.

"No, we're watching the teachers" Kingsley clarified noting how Tonks seemed to perk up as she gained an off expression.

"So we're in charge of them" Dawlish said with a superior smile.

"No" Kingsley said again, speaking slowly like to a child. "We're just watching them. Alright there Tonks?" he asked her.

"Great" she said with her first smile in a while as her hair slowly shortened and turned pink.

He knew he should be happy that his partner seemed to have cheered up, but something in her expression made Kingsley unable to shake the feeling of foreboding.

########################################################################################################

Harry smiled as he watched Hermione get into a heated discussion with Fred and George over some of the inventions they had been trying around the castle.

She didn't approve, while Remus and Sirius thought they were hilarious.

"Hey" Harry suddenly spoke up. "Let's make a trap" he said as his plans suddenly all came together.

"Now you're talking Harrykins" Fred said as Hermione huffed her protest.

"And who would we be catching?" George asked equally excited.

"Death eaters" Harry said making his friends quiet down.

"Death eaters?" Ginny asked. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it" he told them scooting forward on the couch as the others leaned in. The twins sent some silencing spells around their group so no one could eaves drop. "Voldemort doesn't know about the prophecy missing, does he?"

"So, he'll still try to lure you there" Ron said as he caught on to what his best friend was thinking. "You want us to switch his own trap on him".

"Exactly, he'd never see it coming!"

"If he still breaks his followers out" Hermione put in. "You said that he came out deformed, he may not want them to see him like that" she reasoned.

"No" Luna said. "He's vain, but he's not concerned with his looks. He thinks they'd be too afraid and awed by him to ever disrespect him".

"Luna's right" Neville said. "Most of them only care about his power. Doubt the Lestranges would ever care how he looked" he said tensing at the name as Ginny put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hell, Bellabitch would probably like it. She's twisted enough" Danny put in.

"So it's safe to assume that he'll break them all out again?" Ginny asked the group. "He'll want to be surrounded by people who will worship him. Harry's right, the twins taught us that we can stand up to them".

"We could take out the worse of the worse, even Bellatrix" Neville said with a far off look.

"We could use some of our inventions" Fred and George spoke up trying to convince her. "You know Fudge wouldn't listen and whoever he sends are doubtful to help. He'd probably stop Madam Bones" they said.

"But what could we do?" Hermione asked. "What can we do? We told the adults that we'd let them handle things like this".

"But I don't want Sirius to be there" Harry said with a note of panic.

"He wouldn't want you there, and I doubt we'd be able to stop him if he knew you were in trouble" Hermione told him.

"She's right mate, not that she usually isn't" Ron added making her smile. "We could do it though, we know that. Especially if Danny gave me a lay out of the place and we could make a strategy, but I don't think we should go without the others".

"I can do that" Danny said. "And for the record, I don't think we should go without the others either. It's the moment that we try to keep secrets from each other that things go wrong".

"I guess you're right" Harry conceded sighing.

"Though I think you were look amazing as Dumbledore's mini me" Luna teased, hinting to the headmaster's favor to keeping unnecessary secrets.

"We'll make a plan" Harry chuckled. "But let's not tell them until it's closer to time so they can't try to stop us".

"Agreed" everyone said.

########################################################################################################

Fred and George were whispering alone in the back of the library, much to Madam Pince's suspicion.

"Do you have it? It's her last day here" Fred said and George nodded pulling out multiple fireworks.

"And the swamps are ready too" the other red head whispered.

"Excellent, she's not going to know what hit her".

"Though we'll try not to so adamantly let her know it was us, the twins want us to finish school".

"Well, we do only have a little ways to go. Sirius and Remus said they already bought the shop and it's ours once we graduate!"

"Wicked" they said together.

"We could try the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder as well" George said. "Doubt Filch would mind too much, he doesn't seem to like the toad either".

"Eva and Remus would probably make us help him clean it up" Fred said counting the fireworks. "But all in the name of pranks".

"So, should we do it at dinner when the replacements come to relieve her?" George asked.

"I was thinking the same thing brother" Fred smirked.

########################################################################################################

Severus sat in Dumbledore's office. He had been there for a good part of the day listening to the man's theories and brushing off the questions asked about the twins.

He still cared for the older man, but what was really going on and had been going on for some time, was finally becoming crystal clear to him.

Right now, he was trying to block Albus out. His old friend had started to say some odd things about Eva. Like how she seemed so secretive and that they knew almost nothing about her before she came.

He had almost given into his old habit of shutting himself down and becoming angry. However, before he could, it was almost like a little voice in his mind that sounded surprisingly like Lily's told him to think before he spoke.

Then he realized what was happening.

Albus was trying to get him to doubt his girlfriend!

Now this, pissed Severus off!

'After everything I've been through! After years of pain and shadows and he wants to send me back?! After I've found the only person to shed their light on me" he thought as he tried to control his anger.

It was true, he realized. Eva saw all of him, the good and the bad and didn't hold it against him. She saw that he had tried, was still trying to redeem himself.

That he regretted much of his past and the things he had done.

He didn't care if she was hiding something, knowing her it was probably something she couldn't tell him. 'Even though' he reminded himself, 'She did say she would. So, I have nothing to worry about. I am not the same man as before and I refuse to let my insecurities best me again'.

With that thought, he tuned back into what Albus was saying.

"…I just worry for the boy. After the ritual, Tom and him would share a very unique bond. The fact that he hasn't sought me out is very troubling. Very troubling indeed".

"How so?" Severus asked to the other man's surprise.

"What do you mean my boy?"

"How is it worrisome that he hasn't tried to find you. Not only do you go out of your way to avoid him when you see him in public, but he has no need to look for you when he has guardians" Severus drawled.

"But I know what is best for him" Dumbledore said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He barely knows those twins, and Remus and Sirius have so much pain after the years apart. They can't know what is happening with Harry, it must remain secret".

"Why" Severus asked again.

"I don't understand" Albus said sighing and leaning back. "Where is this coming from Severus? I was under the impression that you weren't even fond of the boy".

Severus' eyes narrowed making Albus sit up. "Would you prefer that I wasn't fond of him, prefer that I was blinded by hatred so I would over look everything that had to do with Potter?"

"Severus, I merely meant-".

"That's it, isn't it? There are all these irregularities when it comes to Potter, and even Black and you were hoping I'd be too bitter to notice and care. Well I'm not, not any more!" he yelled charging for the door.

He pulled it open before spinning and looking at a slack jawed Albus as he stood half way out of the room.

"And for your information _Headmaster_ , the twins, Remus and Sirius are excellent guardians!"

With that said, Severus left the room with a bang as the door slammed shut.

Albus sat, lost in his shock and thoughts as what just happened caught up to him. He had spent a good two hours trying to get through to Severus and it seemed it was all for not.

He wondered where it had all changed, where Severus had changed.

But deep down he knew, he knew that it had to do with Eva Bedlam.

"Love" he said out loud without really meaning to. "Is the greatest magic of all".

########################################################################################################

Sirius, Remus, Ava, and Eva were sitting around 'their' table in the teachers' lounge in-between classes.

"I want to be there" Sirius was arguing. They had been discussing setting up a trap for any death eaters that Voldemort may break out and send to the Ministry. Moody informed them that Albus was still making it seem like there was something in the Department of Prophecies to be protected.

He even tried to have Mr. Weasley guard it again, but Moody had volunteered. Thanks to Harry's cloak, he was prepared for any snakes trying to sneak up on him.

Now Sirius was busy trying to convince the others that he should go.

"I won't mess about" he promised. "She won't get the drop on me".

"Sirius" Ava stressed, her hands clenched white on the table. "It will be in the room where you die in the books!" she whisper yelled. "It would be like tempting fate".

"She's right Babe" Remus said. "It's too dangerous, we need you. Harry needs you".

"I know that" Sirius said seriously. "I know all of that, but I have to go! I can't stand by when all of you go to risk your lives. I can't and I won't, I need to do this" he stressed looking his mates in the eyes.

Remus and Ava sighed looking at each other. They wanted him nowhere near the fight, but they didn't want him to feel useless or anything either.

And they would probably need his help.

"Look" Eva spoke up. "We'll train even harder, make a solid plan and backup plan, try to tell Amelia _after_ the possible breakout, and then we will ALL stay away from that stupid archway. Alright?" she asked.

The others looked around the table for a minute.

"Alright" Sirius was the first to say.

"Alright" Remus and Ava muttered in defeat.

"I promise to be safe" Sirius said. "If Kitten is going in her condition, then I want to be there to keep her and the baby safe" he told Remus who nodded.

"We both will" the tall man said.

"Hello everyone" Severus said as he hurriedly took a seat with them. He threw up his own privacy charms and faced them. "I have something very important to tell you".

"What is it Sweetheart?" Eva asked and he took her hand.

"Albus is still obsessed with you and Potter. He's grasping at straws and is nervous that Potter hasn't tried to see him".

"But he's been avoiding Harry" Eva said.

"That's what I told him, among other things" Severus lightly coughed and the others chuckled catching on.

"Good on you Severus" Remus said.

"Bet it was a sight to see" Sirius laughed.

"That is so hot" Eva giggled.

"Let me guess" Ava said. "He wanted you to not only spy on us, but have Harry come to you for Occlumency lessons?" she asked.

"Yes" Severus nodded.

The others shook their heads, "But I refused" he assured them.

"We know Sweetheart" Eva smiled. "And Harry is already trained in mind magic" she finished.

Severus was only slightly surprised at this.

"Now Severus" Ava said leaning forward. "Since you told us that, I think it only fair that we let you in on our little plan. Though I warn you, this stays between us and there are things we can't tell you…yet" she said.

"I'm listening" he said. He definitely wasn't expecting what she said next.

"Well" she said looking at the others. "The thing is, there's going to be a breakout".

########################################################################################################

Dolores was too nervous to even sip her tea as she sat at the dinner table. In just a few short moments her replacements would be arriving.

She was still steaming over that.

"Had it coming, toadstool" Sir Nicolas said as he floated by.

She also noticed that most of the teachers had moved their chairs leaving her sitting alone at the end of the table.

She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad wasn't going to happen, but that could have just been because the handprints from the twins had yet to fade from both of her cheeks.

"Now, I'm sure many of you know by now that Madam Umbridge is leaving us-" Albus was cut off by the cheers. "Settle down, settle down" he said and they quieted.

Umbridge felt like exploding, but one look at the twins, who had their eyes locked on her, and she kept silent.

After all, she may have lost her position at Hogwarts, but she was still the Undersecretary to the Minister. She'd find a way to get them all back for this offence.

"We have new replacements that are being shown in as we speak, and I expect you to show them the same level of respect you've shown Madam Umbridge" he said serenely.

"Done" Fred and George agreed from their seats.

"Now if anyone would like to say anything to Madam Umbridge, now is the time" he said.

At first, there was nothing but silence before an odd sort of crackling could be heard. It seemed to be at the doors, but before anyone could think on it they burst open and a firecracker flew in. It went up to the ceiling and exploded into the shape of a dragon.

The mighty colorful beast roared and locked its fiery gaze on Umbridge who squeaked in fear.

It zoomed forward and followed her wherever she tried to zigzag away. She almost made it to the front of the hall, where a confused McGonagall and three aurors stood. Before she could reach them however, a swamp suddenly appeared making her fall face first into the muck.

Just before she did though, the dragon did get a good bite out of her rear before disappearing in smaller colorful sparks.

"Well" Dumbledore clapped as Dawlish and Kingsley helped the soaked Umbridge up. "What a way to send off Madam Umbridge with a bang!"

########################################################################################################

A lone figure stood in the night on a small bit of land as they faced the looming structure of Azkaban Prison.

His red eyes took in the ominous building as the shadows from the sky and sea gave his already grotesque appearance and even more menacing tone.

His extended beak like mouth and odd skin texture that seemed torn between some sort of fowl, snake, and human.

With a sweep of his long black robes, Lord Voldemort apparated into the first level of the prison. Without a second thought, he sent off three killing curses taking out the guards on duty.

As he walked the halls, he ignored the dementors who bowed away and the screaming prisoners they feasted on.

Finally, he made it to the level he was looking for. The top level, which held the worst of the worse.

"My faithful followers" he said which caught the attention of all of those in cells. Including one woman who had been licking her dark mark and cackling madly and a rat like man who had been cowering in a corner.

A man with once vibrant blonde hair, but now had a haunted look in his eyes and greasy locks looked up.

Another man riddled with clear insanity stopped the gnashing of his teeth, and many more souls looked up at their savior.

"How nice it is to see you again, but I must say I don't care for the housing" he told them with clear amusement. "Why don't we fix that" he called out.

There were cheers as he blasted walls away allowing his followers to crawl to him.

"It has begun" he said lowly before laughing with the others following as they looked out on their new freedom.

Lord Voldemort's followers were free, and they were ready to cause chaos.

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? Next chapter has more of the school year and new 'observers'. Some excitement to come, and I promise to try to make them long like before…just life. You get it. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	32. Chapter 32

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** So, Sillygabby pointed out something I wanted to say. There will be death in this story and some of our beloved characters will be doing the killing but it will be normal death that happens in war. I fixed the spelling errors of the last chapter I think and will do this one in a bit, I reread constantly. So, just wanted to prepare some of you that things do get dark and people do get hurt, but none of the people I've saved (i.e. Severus, Sirius, Remus, or Fred and so on) will be dying. And yes, this chapter mainly has set ups and fluff moments preparing for shit to get real in the next chapter and so on. Thank you, and happy holidays! Enjoy.

Chapter 32: Sweet Words and Ugly Actions.

Harry sat with Hermione in a table in the back of the Three Broomsticks as they tried to take advantage of a moment alone and out of the school away from everyone, especially the new 'observational staff'.

John Dawlish was a prat who tried to boss around everyone and Tonks was constantly pinning for Remus and tried to be everywhere he was, except for the Shack. Something that was pissing Ava and Sirius off to no end.

Kingsley was an ok bloke, but he spent most of his time trying to rein the other two in.

Sirius was taking care of Ava and Remus after a hard full moon. They had been worried about Ava since it was hard for female werewolves to carry full term, but luckily with Danny's help everything had been fine.

Though she had been unusually quiet the whole day.

Eva had talked Severus into going as chaperone with her to 'watch over the kids', though they did sneak in a kiss or two.

Really she was letting all the kids get a few semi romantic moments in with their partners without having to worry about everything else.

The look on Neville's face when the break out had been announced had shown her that they all needed it.

"I love your hair, did you know that" Harry suddenly said and Hermione looked up with a smile. Her head tucked in snuggly on his shoulder.

"Thank you" she told him. "I love yours as well, it fits you" she said and he looked down with a bashful smile. "And your eyes".

"My eyes?" he asked.

"They're so expressive" she told him as her own honey brown hues locked on his emeralds. "I can always tell what you're thinking".

"I don't think you need my eyes for that, it's just one of your talents" he teased her.

"True" she joked. "But the eyes give me something pretty to look at while I suss you out".

"Oh really" his smile grew as he narrowed his eyes.

"Nice piece of arm candy you make dear" she held in a giggle.

"Arm-! Oh, you're in for it now!" he said before attacking her sides, tickling her making her scream out and giggle.

Some people looked back, but noticing it was just a young couple messing about, they quickly lost interest.

"No, Harry stop. I can't breathe" she laughed through gasps of air.

Harry tickled her a second longer before catching her beaming smile with his own lips. "Oh Harry" she sighed.

"I love you" she whispered and his eyes closed in bliss.

"I love you too" he told her.

He gently leaned forward as they shared a soft kiss. One of many.

########################################################################################################

"You look so beautiful in the snow" Danny said watching her girlfriend spin and try to catch snowflakes with her tongue.

"You say such sweet and lovely things" Luna said happily, shooting a smile at Danny.

"Only to you Moonbeam" she promised, watching in amazement as Luna's magic seemed to make the flakes dance around her without her really trying.

"Daniela?" Luna asked. She walked over to the bench that the other girl was on.

"Yes?" Danny answered looking over the hustle and bustle of the small village just a little ways from their spot. She went to take a sip of tea from the thermos they had brought.

"When do you think we'll have sex?" Luna asked idly as if it was nothing.

She had to pat Danny's back as the other girl choked on her drink and suddenly found it hard to breathe.

"Luna!" Danny exclaimed in surprise.

"What?" Luna asked innocently. "I would like to make love to you at some point, I believe we would both enjoy it" she said.

"Well of course we would enjoy it! Not that I've ever- I mean, we're only fifteen, fourteen in your case. And mentally I'm much older" Danny babbled.

"But I love you and physically you're only a year older than me. I'm not saying it has to be right now. It would most likely be too cold right now, and people may see…" she trailed off distractedly.

"I know all this Moonbeam" Danny sighed. "But I don't want to take advantage of you or push you into something you aren't ready for".

"I think we both know you'd never do that, Sunray" Luna said looking at her.

"You're right. We're young, so there's no need to rush. It will happen, when it feels right for both of us, yeah?" Danny asked tilting Luna's chin up.

"Alright" Luna smiled before pecking Danny's lips and then nose. She jumped up again.

Danny didn't know what she was doing until she found herself with a face full of snow and Luna giggling almost rolling on the ground.

"Oh" Danny said as the snow fell from her tan face and a mischevious smile started to appear. "You're gonna get it" she said before jumping up and trying to catch the laughing blonde.

########################################################################################################

Neville sat on a bench with his head laid on Ginny's lap. They were in a little corner of the village, tucked away between some trees with many heating and privacy charms thrown up.

He sniffled as he held in tears as Ginny gently ran her hands through his hair sitting in silence, just letting him take the comfort from her being there with him.

It was what he needed.

"I hate them Ginny" he spoke softly. His voice horse from crying earlier.

Once the reality of the Lestranges getting out set in, he couldn't help himself. He had cried and torn up a training dummy.

"That's understandable Love" she told him gently. "They're evil people".

"I wish I could kill them. I know it sounds dark and awful, but it's true" he whispered. "Does that make me evil too?" he asked her fearfully.

"Nev, Neville" she said getting him to sit up and look her in the eyes. "I spent a whole year trusting, following, being possessed by the Dark Lord" she said.

He placed a hand on her cheek as she gained that far away look he saw her with sometimes.

"I did unspeakable things Neville" she whispered, but he still heard. "I hurt people for him. He made me believe that we were friends, even when I tried to get rid of him I ended up missing him. I was so lonely, so nervous".

She looked down, keeping the tears at bay.

"He made me feel powerful and weak all at once. I still have nightmares Neville, I can still feel him…in my mind sometimes. Like a whisper of what was. Does that make me evil?" she asked looking at him with her sweet brown eyes.

"No" he told her adamantly. "He's done that to hundreds of people. He was evil, you aren't. It's his fault, not yours" he told her with conviction.

"Well" she said as she grinned faintly and placed a hand on his that was still on her cheek. "Neither are you" she told him making him start.

"The Lestranges and Barty Jr. are evil twisted people that did evil and twisted things and enjoyed them. They deserve everything that's coming to them, and there is a lot of bad magic coming to them. Trust me Neville, you aren't evil. Wanting justice and retribution is not evil".

He placed their foreheads together and let his eyes flutter closed.

"Thank you" he whispered. His voice lighter with relief and a new sense of peace.

"Any time Love" she told him, her grin growing. "Any time."

########################################################################################################

"Did you see this Fred?" George asked as Fred's girlfriend Angelina went ahead to look at other things with Katie.

"What is it?" Lee asked as he picked up the small box.

"It's supposed to create an annoying sound as a distraction" Fred said inspecting the Zonko product with a critical eye.

"Is it any good you think?" Lee asked and the twins shrugged before smirking at each other.

"We could do better" they said.

"Oh, looky here gents" Fred said pointing to a red faced Ron and talkative Lavender who had just come through the doors.

She squealed and ran off looking at some little toy animal that some other girls were surrounding as Ron made his way to his brothers and their friend.

"How's it going Ronniekins" George asked.

"She's driving me barmy!" Ron whisper yelled. "She just goes on and on, and tries to tell me what to do, what to eat! It's mental".

"Thought you liked her" Lee commented lightly.

"I do, she's just not…I don't know" he sighed running a hand through his hair.

"She's not like Hermione?" the twins asked and Ron blushed.

"I don't like Hermione!" he protested remembering to keep his voice so only they could hear. That was the last thing he needed to spread around.

"Not now" the agreed. "But you did, she's your type" Fred continued.

"Smart, loud, and doesn't take your shit" George continued when it looked like Ron was going to object.

The red head sighed before nodding, just barely.

"So what do I do, I mean she's loud and not stupid, not really. We just don't click" Ron explained.

"There are other girls Ron, you're a Weasley and we attract women" Fred boasted before receiving a smack to the back of the head from his girlfriend who was walking behind him at the time in passing.

The other boys chuckled at him.

"Yeah, yeah you lot are right. At least in some sense" Ron snorted at the end. "Best let her down gently. Maybe Mione can help" he said.

"I wouldn't ask right now, she's on a date with Harry" the twins said wiggly their brows.

"Oh, right er right" Ron said shaking his head to get the image of his best friends snogging out of his head. "Danny it is then" he said. "Probably should have been my first choice" he thought of the Spanish girl he had become quite close with as of late.

"Right you are there brother" George said. "But again, I'd wait, she's out with Luna".

"Of course she is" Ron deadpanned. "Everyone's in love but me".

"Oh, you have me Ronnie" George teased him making his brother push him.

"So then I guess Ginny and Nev-" Lee said with a smirk and the other three loudly said their objections.

"Come on man" Ron whined.

"Don't need to hear that!" Fred protested.

George just shook like he was going to be sick, he was almost cowering from whatever image was in his head.

Lee just laughed loudly as other people looked on curiously wondering what was happening. It was more of a suspicious stare in Angelina's case.

She shook her head with an eye role. "Boys" she muttered to the surrounding girls who all broke out into giggles.

########################################################################################################

Ava was still sitting in shock as Sirius and Poppy helped bandage her up. Apparently, she had given herself quite the nasty scratch from her shoulder to her elbow.

It had taken them half an hour to close it up enough to wrap. It wouldn't close completely yet, and there was definitely going to be a scar.

But that wasn't why she was sitting staring at the wall. It was because of what she had heard last night after the transformation.

"And she hasn't said anything the whole day?" Poppy asked as she saw to a new scratch on Remus' neck.

"No, what's wrong with her?" he asked worriedly.

"Kitten, you're scaring us" Sirius said and that seemed to snap Ava back into the present. She blinked rapidly before looking at him.

"Twins" she said licking her lips.

"What?" Sirius asked as Remus walked over to join them.

"I'm having twins. I heard, um I heard two heart beats last night" she told them and their eyes widened.

Remus vaguely recalled it now that she mentioned it. He had gotten better at remembering what happened when he was Moony, but he was still too scared to completely let go like Ava.

"Well that makes sense" Poppy said like it was nothing, not even looking at them as she cleaned up. "You're wedding night would have had you all make love repeatedly, yes?" she said not waiting for them to answer, though it looked like the men would rather not.

"It happened in every triad really, at least the ones with two men and a woman. Two eggs will be put aside by the magic so she could take both of their seed. Technically the magic mixes it all so that it will have parts of each member. So you boys were right, you're both the fathers" she chatted before humming off as she went to her office leaving three mouth dropped individuals in her wake.

"Hey" Eva said as she walked in with Severus. "How are you and the baby?" she asked.

Suddenly, Ava, Remus, and Sirius all fell back in a faint. Luckily, they landed on the soft bed.

"What was that about?" Severus asked in confusion.

Eva simply sighed a long suffering sigh. "Oh you know" she said in an unsurprised tone. "The usual crazy shit".

########################################################################################################

"You need to leave them alone Tonks, especially him. And you can't try to punish students OR teachers Dawlish! I swear, both of you are driving me insane!" Kingsley said slamming a book on the table in their office.

"But we're supposed to observe" Tonks protested and even Dawlish sent her a look.

"Observe, not stalk" Kingsley said making her hair flame up. "And not boss anybody about" he aimed at the now brooding blonde man.

"We aren't here for long" he told them. "We shouldn't even be here" he muttered the last bit.

"It's not my fault if Black and Lupin keep trying to wind me up and leaving itching powder in my shorts!" Dawlish snapped.

Kingsley smirked, though neither of them saw. "It's Lupin-Black now for both, and can you prove it was them?" he asked.

"You know I can't" Dawlish said through clenched teeth. "Surprised she didn't see anything, with how she follows them around like a lost pup" he said before he noticed Tonks' eyes turn red and black.

"Which has to stop" Kingsley said sternly.

"But-" Tonks tried to defend herself.

"No if, ands or buts" Kingsley said sending her a hard look. "We aren't here for you to pine over another persons husband".

She tightened her mouth and turned away. It would appear she'd have to go ahead with her plan sooner than she thought.

There was suddenly a knock on the door and Minerva walked in. "Hello everyone" she said. "I won't beat around the bush as they say, I wanted to know how long you would be staying. I'm afraid that your presence has disrupted more than just a few classes. Especially out Defense Against the Dark Arts class" she said.

Tonks ducked her head and Dawlish snickered before trying to cover it with a cough when Kingsley sent him a look.

"Actually we were just discussing that Professor McGonagall" he respectively, "We don't believe we'll need to be here longer than a few months. Unfortunately, it all depends on the Minister".

"He is our boss" John reminded her throwing his feet up on the desk earning a disapproving brow raise in the process.

"But as I said, we don't think it will be too long" Kingsley said walking by his coworker, pushing his feet off of the table making the man scowl.

"Well, I was told by the Headmaster that Professor Hagrid has returned from his holiday. He said you needed to be informed" she said stiffly.

"Thank you, yes. He's the only teacher we haven't been able to see. On that note, I understand that the Headmaster plans on keeping Firenze as a joined teacher with Professor Trelawney?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes" Minerva said. "He proved to be a great teacher, despite what Sybill says" she muttered the last bit.

"He did very well from what we saw" Kingsley agreed, despite the obvious put off face Dawlish showed.

"Yes, well Professor Hagrid's first class is tomorrow morning. I've told him you will be there, good day" she said before turning and leaving.

"Where do you think the oaf was really?" John asked snidely.

"What do you mean?" Tonks asked. "Dumbledore said he was on holiday. Probably wanted him away from Umbridge, wasn't there a rumor going around about his mum being a giant?" she asked.

She couldn't be sure since all Skeeter's article about the big man had been about how he had befriended a nervous Harry Potter in his first year.

"Right now they are only rumors and even if proven true, mean nothing. And do not call him an oaf" Kingsley said. "We will be showing him proper respect" he said shooting a look at John. "And concentrate on the job and the job alone" he said to a pouting Tonks.

"Fine" John spat as he stood and marched towards the door, not hearing the small whispers outside. "But if those twins prank me one more time…!" he swore making Kingsley and even Tonks, smirk.

"Which ones" Kingsley asked, "The Weasleys or Bedlams?" he teased.

"Either" the man said glaring at them and stepping out of the room without looking first.

Before he knew what was happening, he found himself face first in a mucking hallway swamp…again.

"Who do you think it was this time?" Tonks asked trying to cover her amusement.

"Both" the other man said casually before strolling off.

########################################################################################################

"Gather 'round everybody" Hagrid called out cheerily. He had a black eye but still managed to smile. "Hope you lot have been doin' well" he said.

"Glad to have you back Hagrid" Harry smiled up at him making the half giant beam.

"Glad to be back Harry" he told them. "Now today we'll be going over more about the Blast-Ended Skrewts" he told the class making many moan and shake their heads.

The Golden Trio and their friends chuckled, though Neville and Ron did look a tad nervous.

"Draco, are you alright?" they heard Pansy ask.

"What? Fine, fine. Just stop hanging off of me" he said walking off. But he didn't look fine.

Harry noticed that the blonde looked nervous, he wasn't anything like Harry thought he would be after hearing his father had gotten freed by Voldemort.

He wondered how Draco would handle it. He knew how the twins described the blonde during their sixth year, but Harry wondered if that would happen sooner or even at all.

Though he had to admit that he felt it would most likely lean closer to the first option.

'I'll help him' Harry suddenly decided. 'Dumbledore did have one thing right, people deserve second chances. Not all people, but Malfoy hasn't done anything to warrant actual hate. Prat or not' he sighed.

It was a big thing for him to decide to try to start to help his rival before he totally lost himself. If Harry had anything to say about it, Draco Malfoy would not be getting the dark mark this time around.

"What you thinking on mate?" Ron asked.

"Tell you later, probably won't like it" he told the red head honestly.

"Joy" the other boy muttered.

"Excuse us Professor" came the voice of Kingsley as he and the other two observers made their way to the large teacher.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Shacklebolt" Hagrid said pleasantly. "Professor McGonagall told me you'd be dropping by".

"What er, are these things?" John asked looking at the Skrewts nervously and with a hint of disgust.

"What's this one doing, urf!" Tonks yelled as she almost tripped over a now pissed off Skrewt. It rumbled before its butt began to light up. The children behind it eyes widened before they rushed out of the way.

Just in time too since not a second later a blast of fire was shot out of its end.

"Asses of fire" Danny muttered scrunching up her nose.

"Looks bloody painful every time" Ron agreed. He shook his head and went on trying to wrestle his Skrewt into a leash, though he wasn't very successful.

There was a shriek from near them and they saw Malfoy and Pansy trying to put out small fires that had caught the tips of their hair.

No one knew if the shriek came from Draco or Pansy.

"When my father…" Draco said before stopping himself. "When my mother… Well when someone hears about this, there will be hell to pay!" he said as his pale face took on color and he began to show his usual hotly self.

He stomped away to nurse his charred hair back to life.

Now he looked upset for a whole other reason.

It took everything in Harry not to burst out laughing at the sight. Instead, he'd save it for times he was down to cheer him up.

Unknown to him, Hermione would be doing the same thing.

"Watcher Harry, Hermione how is it going" Tonks asked giving them a small smile.

"Good" Harry said politely and her smile faded slightly. "How are you" he asked. He didn't want to be rude, but he wasn't too fond at Tonks at the moment.

He thought she added drama, unnecessary drama that they really didn't need right now or ever if he had anything to say about it.

"Good, just doing my job" she said and he nodded before going back to helping Hermione with their Skrewt since Danny had paired up with a quiet Slytherin girl, and Neville and Ron were working together.

"How is everyone else?" Tonks asked.

"Fine" Harry said. "Ava's bit cranky with the pregnancy, wondering when she'll start showing and dealing with morning sickness and all that" Harry said and now Tonks looked slightly ill herself.

"Right um, well do they know who the father is" she asked the teens looked at her with hard expressions not liking how she made that sound.

"Er, I mean" she corrected herself blushing, "Do they know if it's Remus' or Sirius'?"

"Both" Hermione said going into lecture mode. "Since they are in a triad, it turned out that the magic binding their union made it so that not only each partners DNA would be in the child, but also made it so that Ava would become pregnant with twins. So, as I said, both men are the father" she said smartly.

"Oh, right. Smart one you have here" the older woman said to Harry who smiled.

"Don't I know it" he replied.

"Scary she is" Ron said from behind them. Tonks turned and he gestured his sweaty head at Hermione. "Brilliant, but scary".

"I'll take that as a compliment" the brunette answered.

"I doubt he'd still be standing upright if you were insulted" Danny said from her spot.

"Or conscious" Neville teased referring to first year when Hermione had frozen him.

She gave a small huff as color dusted her cheeks.

"So" Dawlish said swaggering over, "How do you lot feel about Professor Hagrid's class" he asked rather loudly.

"I don't think there could be a better teacher for this class" Neville told him before going back to the task at hand.

"Really" the man asked in disbelief.

"He's not a liar" Ron sneered, it was well known what he thought of Dawlish. The man who was very snooty to the Weasley family in a whole.

"There is no one better for the job, because there is no one more passionate about the subject" Hermione said.

"That's well put" Tonks said as Dawlish wrote something down. "It seems you're all very fond of your teacher".

"Well" Hermione said standing straight making Harry and Ron shake their heads in amusement while Neville and Danny smiled. "I believe that this is the best staff Hogwarts has had in a very long time".

"You think that about all of the staff?" Dawlish asked.

"Yes" Hermione said.

"DADA is the best it's been since Professor Lupin-Black took over" Harry added as his Skrewt sat down for a rest.

"You mean once your Godfather and 'Uncle' took over" Dawlish said, his voice changing slightly when he said the word uncle. Harry wondered what he really thought about Remus, but realized he didn't care what the man thought.

"Remus, er Professor Lupin-Black is amazing. He actually knew what he was talking about…and didn't try to kill me" he added. "The other Professors Lupin-Black are just as brilliant".

Tonks nodded slowly as Dawlish wrote more down.

"Would you consider this class dangerous" Dawlish said sending a knowing look at Hagrid.

Harry's face took on color but before he could retort, Daniela spoke up.

"All of our classes are dangerous" she said.

"What do you mean?" Tonks asked as her and Dawlish turned to the girl. They even leaned in a bit, as if expecting some dirty secret.

She stood up and crossed her arms with her hip out and a 'really' look on her face. "We're a bunch of children and teenagers who are allowed to handle magic. If that doesn't spell out danger, I don't know what does".

"What does your ages have to do with it?" Dawlish asked as he and Tonks became confused and now it was all of the surrounding teens, not just Daniela's friends, that made scoffing sounds as they worked.

"Teenagers are bonkers without magic" Ron said with a 'duh' tone making Neville chuckle under his breath. "Add in power like this…bloody hell" he said before blushing at his language in front of adults.

"He means you're lucky that the school is still standing" Neville told them quietly.

"They're right" Hermione said making them turn to her. "Imagine if all of us had accidental magic at once, or used our hormonal emotions to create a spell at the same time. It could be…" she trailed off as the adults' eyes widened.

"Chaotic" Dawlish said.

"Cor, that would be bad" Tonks breathed.

Danny smirked as she turned back to her work with everyone else. "Teenagers scare the living shit out of me" she sung lowly before chuckling to herself.

########################################################################################################

"This is ludicrous" Severus hissed lowly as he sat with the others at the staff table. He was holding a paper that Tonks had written about his performance.

She basically was saying he needed to smile more.

"I thought they were supposed to be worried about our teaching tactics, not our physical appearances" Ava said loudly making sure that the writers at the end of the note at the other side of the table could hear her.

Kingsley sighed, Tonks shot her a dirty look before her eyes went back to Remus, and Dawlish scoffed.

"Thank you" Severus agreed.

"It is odd to be judged by nonteachers" Remus said with his arm around Ava, Sirius' arm around her other shoulder. "They've never actually done our job, yet now they're supposed to tell us how to do them".

"If they aren't doing that they're stalking us, trying to lord over us, or stop the other two" Sirius huffed. "And _someone_ is just letting them" he said even louder letting his feelings over Albus' inactions be known once more.

Albus simply sat eating his dinner happily. "It is indeed different dear boy" he said as if Sirius hadn't just tried to call him out.

"I just think-" Eva went to say before she was interrupted with an old owl flying in. It was the Weasleys' owl and it headed straight for Ava.

Since it was lunch time and it was rare to receive post so late in the day, it caught many people's attention.

Including the Weasley children who all gulped.

However, as it got closer Ava noticed the lack of red envelope and allowed her shoulders to relax slightly.

She was hoping this wasn't another attempt of Molly of trying to get them to hand over Harry or some other nonsense.

The owl dropped off the letter, after landing unceremoniously in the chip bowl making Ron shake his head, then took off again.

Ava slowly opened the letter, her sister and husbands tense as she read it. Severus merely raised a brow, but he too was curious.

Ava's brows raised in surprise as her vision sweep over the letter and its contents. Her mouth opened slightly in surprise before the left side hitch up a bit.

"Well, what did she say?" Eva asked.

"She's apologizing for being so forward as she puts it. Apparently, Ginny told her about my pregnancy and she wants to help me. She loves babies and anything to do with babies. She wants to call a truce and talk, about everything when the year is over. She also wants to give me baby advice, teach me some home spells, and so on" she said to their surprise.

Even Albus, who had been listening in, looked shocked.

Minerva didn't and when they looked at her she shrugged and took a sip of her drink. "Babies" was all she said.

"Well" Remus said leaning back. "That was…very nice of her".

"It was unexpected and you know it Moony. Are you going to meet her Kitten?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I think I will" she said with a thoughtful expression.

"Ava, really!?" Eva asked surprised.

"She's right Love, the woman's been horrid." Remus said.

"More like a maniac" Sirius said.

"I agree" Severus said. "As long as I've known Molly, she's never liked people going against her on anything and that's what you've done".

"I know, I know all of this" Ava said putting her hands on her stomach. "But I think it would be the best. That doesn't mean I'll roll over about the whole Harry thing, but I think it would be alright to speak to her. In her way, I do think she really loves Harry as her own. She just made the mistake most people did" she said not having to elaborate what she meant.

"It won't hurt anything to talk to her. Who knows, some day we may be the best of friends" she said with a smirk before turning serious again. "But I know that Harry cares for her and it stresses him out that his first real mother figure is at ends with the other people he cares for. So, I think this will be a good start" she told them with a smile.

"Too true Love" Remus caved with a smile as he leaned forward and kissed her brow.

"If you say Kitten, but we'll be there to protect you" Sirius said before she looked at him with a raised brow. "Fine, but we'll be just a mirror call away!" he said and she nodded making him kiss her cheek.

"Do you want me with you, or do you want to do this alone?" Eva asked.

"I'd rather you with me, just to keep me in check if needed" Ava said sharing a smirk with her sister.

"Dear Merlin" Severus suddenly muttered as he went pale making the others look at him.

"What is it Sev?" Eva asked worriedly.

"Can you imagine if those two actually became friends?!" he asked freaked out before smirking slightly. Eva smacked his chest as the two men laughed and Ava sent him a sarcastic look.

"There's that crackling humor I've learned to appreciate in you" Ava said making him hum a single chuckle.

"I also think this is a great idea" Albus spoke up making them look at him. Minerva shook her head and took a larger gulp from her goblet. "Forgiveness is a great quality, perhaps you can pass it on to others" he said as his eyes swept to Sirius, Remus, and then Harry.

"Oh Headmaster" Ava said sweetly making him smile and face her. "Please don't make me want to change my mind".

Minerva and Charity snorted into their cups as Filius, Sprout, and Filch chortled to themselves among the amusement of the rest of the table.

It seemed that the only one to miss the joke was Albus, a not so rare occurrence as of late.

It was the first time the students had ever seen the Headmaster pout as he sucked on one of his precious lemon drops.

########################################################################################################

"Memory, all alone in the moonlight!" Dawlish sang, dressed up as a cat again as he was once more a victim of a prank.

Tonks chose this moment to put her plan in action. She was fairly sure it would work, she didn't see how it couldn't.

She had always fooled everyone before, even her own parents.

Making sure no one could see her, she shook her body and let the changes take place. With a look in mirror, she was satisfied and tried to copy the half smirk she had seen many times now.

She strutted out of the room and made her way to her destination.

"Morning Professor Ava" some students called as they walked by and Tonks nodded.

She had thought up a plan, a risky and deceitful plan. She would become Ava Lupin-Black, seduce Remus, and then once he realized how he felt she'd reveal herself and they could be together for real.

She told herself it had to be done for love.

She tried to ignore the fact that he would more than likely be angry at her for trying to break up his marriage and tricking him. Also that she was technically trying to steal her cousins husband.

Not to mention that this was all very illegal.

She drew near Remus' classroom knowing that he was alone for a brief moment. 'If anything' she said. 'It will look bad if one of them walk in and cause a fight, which should give me an opening for later when he's alone and upset'.

She felt a weird stirring in her body, not for the first time either. She had felt it when she first met Remus.

Her body knew what it was, yet since there weren't too many books about people with her abilities she had misread it for love at first sight.

It wasn't, far from it, but it would be quite a while until she found that out. If she ever let herself.

She walked in and tried to tame her excitement as she looked at the back of Remus who was going through some papers on his desk.

"Hello" she said trying to copy Ava's voice.

Remus turned around and smiled at her the way she had been dreaming he would since first laying eyes on him. Yet, suddenly his expression changed.

His once smiling face became dark and he glared, nostrils flaring in anger.

"What the bloody hell are you playing at!?" he demanded through clenched teeth.

Tonks' mouth dropped open slightly as she took a startled step back. As a slow amber bled into the green of his eyes, she started to sweat.

'Did my hair change again?' she thought in panic. But she could see herself in the glass behind him, and she looked as she should. Blue hair and all. She didn't feel anything change. 'What is happening?' she wondered.

"Remus, Babe" she said trying to smile. "What's wrong?"

"Do not call me Babe" he spat. "I am married and I do not appreciate this" he said and she gulped. "Did you not think I wouldn't know my own wife?" he asked rhetorically.

"Uh, but I-" she tried to think of something to say.

"Not only do you not smell like my Ava, but there are ways for me to know that you couldn't even begin to understand" he said clenching his fists so tight his nails were cutting his palms as he forced himself to stand rigid and not attack her.

Sirius and Ava would be there soon enough.

Seeing no way around it and her plan failing before it ever truly took off, Tonks began to cry as her appearance melted away.

"I just wanted you to see how great we could be together" she cried. "How much we could love each other. I love you, doesn't that mean anything to you?" she asked him going to take a step forward before his hard eyes stopped her.

"No" he told her. "I tried to be kind, I tried to let you down gently and then just ignore it, but you keep pushing and pushing!" he yelled and took a step forward as his voice took on a growl like quality.

"You think you can take my mates away from me?" he asked with growing anger as Moony came to the surface.

"No, I mean yes but I could be your mate" she said as her tears faded and a bit of panic began to set in.

Her father's warning and lectures about werewolf mates that she had tried to block out all came rushing to the front of her mind.

'He could kill me, and it would be perfectly legal!' she thought, and now she doubted that he would hold back just because it was her.

Just as she was about to completely give into her panic, the door burst in and Sirius and Ava charged in.

"Oh thank Mer-" she was cut off when Ava grabbed her hair and dragged her into the busy hallway as Sirius went to calm Remus.

Everyone quickly quieted as they saw what was happening.

Kingsley and Dawlish began to make their way to the woman with Minerva, before Ava spoke loud and clear.

"I challenge you to a duel" she said making some people gasp.

"A- a duel?" Tonks asked as she rubbed her head and looked around. She saw Minerva and Dawlish go to move towards them before Kingsley held them back.

"Is this real Ava" Flitwick asked as he made his way to them.

"It is" Ava said still staring stonily at Tonks who slowly began to glare back at her. "She tried to manipulate my husband with her Metamorphmagus abilities by pretending to be me" she said and there were even louder gasps as Tonks flushed.

"By law" Ava continued coldly, "I could kill her, right here right now".

"I doubt that's necessary" Albus said walking up wanting to play the peacekeeper. "Don't you think that's a bit much my dear girl?"

"Yes" Ava said before she wiped the smile off his face. "That's why I am calling a duel. No lethal spells, but we can draw blood. My wolf and I want retribution" she said quietly as everyone watched. "And I plan on having it".

"When will the duel be and name your seconds" Flitwick said.

"What if I don't accept" Tonks said loudly as she looked down at the teacher in panic.

"Then you'd be dishonored and she could pick out a number of suitable punishments that would have to be carried out" he said calmly. "Honestly, this is a fair decision she is making, not many would".

"You're lucky I'm letting her handle this" came Sirius' voice as he strode over. "I remember plenty of Black family curses that would be perfect right now" he said making Tonks pale.

"Fine" she muttered just wanting to get away from everyone and their judgmental gazes as they watched her humiliated.

"Tomorrow, after breakfast" Ava said. "Wands and swords acceptable" she said making Tonks' eyes widened and a few people shook their heads knowing their teacher's abilities. "Eva is my second, is that alright Hun?" she asked turning to Sirius.

"I think it's best" he said still looking disgusted. "Wouldn't want to kill her…this time".

"Uh" Tonks said. She looked at Kingsley who shook his head making her heart heavy. "John will be my second" she muttered and Dawlish scoffed before looking at Sirius with a superior expression.

"Well then" Minerva said having reaching them. "Perhaps we should find a suitable secluded space?"

"I suggest" came the voice of Severus as he stepped out of the shadows. Ava was distantly jealous. "That we allow the students to watch, it may be educational" he said lifting a single brow.

"But Severus-" Minerva went to protest.

"I agree" Albus said to their surprise. Before Severus, Ava, and Sirius shared a look. They knew he had to have been planning something.

"All classes after breakfast are canceled" he said making the watching student body begin to whisper. "I suggest both parties get rest" he said before walking off as Minerva tried to follow him.

"I'll explain the rules then" Flitwick said before bowing and walking away.

Tonks soon ran off with her head down and everyone went on about their way as Remus joined the group.

"Is it just me" Ava said crossing her arms. "Or did Albus agree to that far too quickly?"

The others nodded and Severus spoke.

"Indeed, he's planning something. Be careful tomorrow" he said as she shot him a look and he clarified. "He may try to use it as an excuse to get Harry taken from you. Short tempers or violent or something of that nature" he told them.

"We won't let that happen" Sirius said through clenched teeth.

"No" Remus said. "We won't. It appears we have a big day tomorrow, come on Paddy" he said to Sirius before they kissed Ava and nodded to Severus.

"I've got some ideas" Remus told him.

"Do you mean what I think you do?" Sirius asked as a grin began to crack.

"Absolutely…the Marauders are back".

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? Did you like it. I wanted to have Tonks try to use her powers, but none of the drama of Remus falling for it or the other two thinking the worse of Remus because I just don't see that happening. Ava wouldn't and Sirius learned not to the hard way, so this seemed like the best route. Big fights in the next chapter. The duel, D.A. (Still happening, but why and how!?), more of the year, and the OOTP meeting some death eaters is coming up! A few chapters and the final chapter of year four will be coming up, ending with a big bang then onto year 5. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	33. Chapter 33

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** **QueenAella and** **La. Shayma** **16** ; thank you so much and you're both right. **Sillygabby:** Technically, Sirius wasn't named as her second, Eva was. Tonks is always very persistent (at least that's how I've always seen her), but I also explain it completely either at the end of sixth year or the beginning of seventh. I have a plan lol. Everything will be explained, I promise and thank you. So, had to split this up into two parts for two reasons. One, I got sick and visited by mother nature on Christmas and still am, so Merry Christmas to me. Two, I just had a lot planned and it looked better in two parts. Enjoy.

Chapter 33: Bitches, Battles, and Surprising Heroes. (Part 1)

"And lay this here" Sirius said and Remus nodded placing the small black rock on the ground, hidden in plain sight.

They each sent out a lemon colored spell at the rock and shook hands.

"I think that will get the message across, don't you?" Remus asked.

"It's a start" Sirius smirked.

"You know…we'll probably be in trouble if they find out that it was us" Remus said.

"If" Sirius agreed. "We're doing it any way though, right?"

"Absolutely" Remus added his own smirk.

"Do you think McGonagall will be mad?" Sirius asked curiously as they made their way back to the room after putting up charms to make sure no students stumbled upon the prank.

"Well, it doesn't actually cause harm...not real harm at least" Remus told him with hands in his pockets. "I think she'll pretend to be mad, but you know she'll be laughing on the inside."

"Ah" Sirius smiled, "Just like the good old days".

"Yes, but now I think we won't be the only ones pulling off a few surprises" Remus told him.

Sirius rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"I can't wait till the boys get to take over the store, do you think they'll like what we did with it?" he asked and Remus smiled.

"I think they'll love it, it definitely says Weasley Twins" he laughed.

"I can't wait!" Sirius almost squealed making Remus bend over in laughter and the other man pouted.

"Sorry Sweetheart" Remus apologized teasingly making Sirius harrumph. "I can't wait either, but they still have a few months".

"Where do you think Albus ran off to in such a hurry?" Sirius suddenly asked.

"Not sure, but I'm sure if it's important then either he'll tell us or Moody will".

"Good point, so should we go make sure our Kitten is prepared?"

"Absolutely".

########################################################################################################

There was an insane laughter echoing through the halls that some of the workers at Saint Mungo's Hospital heard as they went about their business.

It was the kind of laughter that slightly unnerved them and made them take pause of what they were doing.

One of the healers started to approach the front doors where it seemed the sound was coming from.

Before he could reach them, they blew open and went flying making people scream and duck so as not to get hurt.

"Looky looky!" came a voice that many of them feared. There, standing as if she owned the place, was Bellatrix Lestrange with the well known insane glint in her eyes. "Toys!"

People began to scream and try to run away as her husband, brother in-law, Barty Jr. and some other minor death eaters stormed the building shooting Unforgivables left and right.

Some tried to fight back, but once disarmed it seemed that they were done for.

Suddenly, two death eaters were blown away drawing everyone's attention. "My, this does seem like a problem" Albus said as he and other members of the Order of the Phoenix walked into the room.

"Not today laddie!" Moody said as he blasted Barty back.

"Oh, Albus" Bella cackled. "What are you doing here?" she asked pleasantly.

"I'm here to stop you Bella, what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"There were some toys here that I wasn't done with" she said with an eye twitch. "I want them back".

Her family chuckled behind her as Rabastan tried to send a hex off at Kingsley who blocked him.

"Am I correct in assuming you mean the Longbottoms?" Albus asked calmly.

"Oh, you know me so well Headmaster" she laughed again.

"Unfortunately, you're right" Albus said sending a spell off that sent a shield against the opening where the innocents were herded.

Bella pouted as the two Lestrange men tried to take it down. The other members of the Order were fighting the other death eaters, besides Barty who now had blood running down his head from where he had smacked it against the wall.

"And I'm pleased to inform you that they are not here" Albus continued and now Bella frowned for real.

"Fine" she said. "How did you know we were here, have a spy do you?" she taunted. "No matter, we must be going headmaster" she said and his eyes widened as he sent out a spell to stop her but it was too late.

She blasted away another wall making parts of the ceiling shake and start to give in.

She knew they'd have to save the patients instead of going after her, and she had other places to spread fear as her master ordered.

"See you soon Albus" she said with promise before they apparated away.

Moody cursed as Albus frowned before they began trying to evacuate people. Three of the death eaters were caught, boys barely out of their teens and Kingsley took them away as Albus assured him they had things covered.

As the Order made their way around the hospital trying to save everyone, Albus wondered just what Tom was thinking making such a bold move so soon.

It made him shiver as he thought that Tom may have a plan he or Severus hadn't even predicted.

########################################################################################################

"So you want to beat her with magic, then what is the sword for?" Eva asked as her and Danny sat with Ava.

"Just to scare the shit out of her...and maybe shank her" she told them with a clenched jaw.

"Well, you are pretty good with magic. Remus' taught you a lot and Sirius is an amazing fighter, they've both showed us tons of magic" Danny said.

"I just can't believe she did it" Eva said. "What was she even thinking?"

"Doesn't matter" Ava said, "I'm going to make sure she never comes onto Remus again".

"So is this aggression coming from Ava or Accalia?" she asked using the name they had come up with for Ava's wolf.

"Both" Ava admitted. "Don't worry, I don't intent to scar her…permanently. But this shit is ending here and now. We have way bigger things to worry about and I don't need this bitch messing us up at a crucial moment because she's acting like a love-sick teen".

"True, I mean she tried to trick Remus!" Danny said. "She not only was trying to force him into cheating on his mate, but that could also be classified as a type of rape. She can't think that that's ok and do it again or to someone else".

"I didn't say you two were wrong" Eva said. "I just don't want you or the babies hurt" Eva told her.

"Oh, I've got you covered there" Danny said jumping up from her spot on the desk and digging through her book bag.

"I made this pendant, mind you it's just a prototype. It wouldn't be able to stop any super dangerous things, but it will protect the babies while you fight Tonks at least" she said and Ava hugged her.

"You're the best" Ava said making her smile.

"I try" Danny joked.

"Ok, you deal with her and I'll deal with that dick Dawlish" Eva said scrunching up her face as none of them were fond of the man who walked around like he owned the place.

Which is why he fell victim to many pranks from many parties.

"She really is lucky that she's fighting you and not the guys" Danny said and the twins snorted.

"Tell her that after the duel" they said.

########################################################################################################

Hagrid made his way through the crowd of students and teachers a like until he spotted the inky unruly black hair he had been looking for.

No surprise it was standing next to hair of a shocking red and brown frizzy hair that seemed to have a life of its own.

"Heya Harry, Ron, Hermione" he said as he came near them.

"Hi Hagrid" they chorused.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you three after the duel, alone that is" he said fidgeting his big feet.

"Of course" Harry said making the half giant smile.

"Hello everyone" Professor Flitwick said as he made his way onto the stage table that Minerva had transfigured on the quidditch field. "Back up please, thank you" he said as he climbed the steps and turned to everyone.

"Now, as most, if not all of you are aware, a duel is about to take place. I ask that none of you interfere in any way during the duel" he told the crowd.

"Well" Danny said noticing something on Neville's robes, "I guess this will be in the papers first thing in the morning".

The others looked at her confused before Ginny noticed the bug on her boyfriend's shoulder. She almost swatted it away before recognizing it.

She pointed it out to the others making the beetle twitch nervously before they all just looked away, though Neville now looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"Also" Flitwick said capturing their attention once more. "The first of our actual practical lesson in the dueling club will be later tonight" here some people clapped. "So, I do hope you've been studying."

"You know" Ron said remembering to be careful with his wording now. "It's a good thing that all of the students will be learning more about dueling and all that, more than just in DADA" he said.

His look told them all what he meant, they hadn't made Dumbledore's Army this time and had actually wondered if they would get a chance too.

Even with Umbridge out of the picture, Dawlish and Tonks weren't making things easy.

This might just be an answer to getting the other kids ready for the inevitable battle that was to come.

"Now, if the challengers could please come up here" Flitwick said and Ava and Eva walked up the steps and went to their side.

Remus, Sirius, and Severus stood by the edge of where the girls were in a show of support.

A black haired Tonks and Dawlish took their spots on the other side.

A stern faced Kingsley stood down by them, not looking happy at all.

"Now, you all know the-", Flitwick cut himself off as he saw the Headmaster walking towards them with Minister Fudge, Madam Bones and a few aurors.

"Boss" Tonks said with slight hope in her eyes until she saw the look in Madam Bone's eyes.

"We are simply here to watch" Albus said pleasantly. "Though I still believe that this is unnecessary" he told them.

"It does seem violent, especially in front of so many children" Fudge said looking around. He missed Albus' smile widening, but Sirius didn't.

He glared before jumping up and whispering something in the girls' ears.

Remus, having heard, whispered something to Severus who nodded and swept away almost unnoticed as Remus called Binky who appeared with a piece of paper.

Severus came back with Minerva who signed something on the paper, which Eva signed after.

"What was that?" Albus asked watching them.

"Oh, just precautions" Sirius said as he jumped back down and folded his arms.

Albus didn't like the sound of that.

"It's the least violent option Minister" Ava said drawing attention. "Your auror has attempted to break up a soul bonded triad and mates, I could just take this sword" she said holding up the large steel blade for all to see. "And I could cut her head off, but that's a bit dark for me".

"This is completely within the law Minister" Eva said. "You wouldn't want to break the law would you?"

"No, no" Fudge said trying to smile. He really needed on their good side. "Dumbledore you were wrong, this doesn't prove Ms. Bedlam unfit to parent Mr. Potter at all" he said and Albus' smile completely disappeared as whispers broke out.

He noticed that none of the adults in the twins' group looked surprised, though he wasn't happy with the looks they were sending him.

"What?!" Harry cried out from his spot as he tried to move closer.

Albus actually held in a flinch as the Minister revealed his plan and Harry made his way closer.

"Don't worry Harry" Eva said picking up her own sword. "Even if the Headmaster did convince the Minister to take guardianship away from me, we had a back up plan. Many in fact" she said nonchalantly.

She looked right in Albus' eyes as she said that with a brow twitch.

"You'll never have to be manipulated again" she said.

Albus straightened out. "I was merely suggesting that if Professor Lupin-Black or Bedlam could so readily give into violence, then perhaps they could be used to hurt Harry later on. I was only thinking of Harry's safety."

"Funny" Remus said. "So are we".

"I am safe, with them. And they aren't violent" Harry said glaring at a frowning Albus. "They just don't forgive blindly and allow the people they care about to get hurt" he spat before running over to Remus and Sirius.

Albus went to open his mouth, but the looks from everyone told him that now was not the best time.

He had been exposed this time, and would need time to try to mend bridges.

What worried him the most was that now Harry seemed even farther away from him and what needed to be done than even before.

'What to do?' he asked himself as people's attention moved back to the duel. 'I've tried the peaceful ways. Dear Merlin…I had hoped it wouldn't have come to using force. Perhaps there is still time'.

"Now, the rules" Flitwick picked back up. "There will be no Unforgivables, not only will you be disqualified and have to forfeit, but you will also receive a punishment" he looked between the two teams who nodded in understanding.

"However, you may use your swords should you get the chance".

"What does the winner get?" Tonks asked.

"This isn't a school duel" Flitwick said shooting her a disproving look. "You don't win points, or anyone's husband" he spat.

He had come to quite like the girls, and even though Tonks had been a good student when in school, he didn't approve of this at all.

Tonks looked down and clenched her jaw at some boos from the crowd.

"The winner gets to win, that's it. Be happy that the loser doesn't forfeit their life" Ava said coldly.

Eva and Ava nodded to each other. They knew they weren't going to kill Tonks, they had never killed anything before. They were vegetarians, well except for those giant spiders, but that was different.

But the girls had also talked over the war with their group. Unlike Albus, even if they may not like it and desperately wished it didn't come to it, they would kill.

They weren't going to give the enemy a chance to kill someone they cared for.

Not to say they'd go around killing blindly.

Ava was actually relieved that she wasn't going to kill Tonks, even if she was pissed.

But she had a plan for this duel, besides proving to herself that she could fight magically in a real fight.

She wanted to send out a message to everyone watching, everyone who would read about it since she was under no allusions that this wouldn't some how end up in a newspaper. The message was simple: Never mess with her or her loved ones.

"Now, on the count of three" Flitwick said and both parties readied their wands.

########################################################################################################

"How are our plans coming?" Voldemort asked as he sat at the head of the table in the Malfoy Manor's dining room.

"They are going well my Lord, not as smoothly as we had originally hoped, but still on track" one of his minions said.

"Good" he said making a bridge with his fingers. "How did your attack on the hospital go?" he asked.

"Not as we planned my Lord" Barty said with his head down, rubbing his new scar on his cheek thanks to Moody. "The Order of the Phoenix arrived quickly, we think they had been tipped off".

"Do you think it could have been Snape, my Lord?" Bellatrix asked eagerly.

Some people agreed with her as others, mainly her sister and brother-in-law rolled their eyes. It was no secret how she felt about the spy.

She didn't trust him, she remembered how amerced with Evan's he was when in school. She didn't trust him when he first turned, due to how hesitant and distant he was at raids, and she didn't trust him now that he'd been spending so much time with Dumbledore.

"I assure you it was not. I have a meeting with Severus tomorrow, I will get answers then. But know he is loyal to me" Voldemort said, red eyes flowing over them all.

"But what if he tricks you my Lord" she called out in worry and the others eyes widened.

"You think…I am so easily fooled?" he asked slowly as his gaze locked on hers.

"No, no of course not my Lord" she said throwing herself out of her chair and crawling towards him, kneeling at the side of his throne.

"I would never think that! I swear!" she promised as she looked up at him in adoring desperation.

He let one of his boney hands slither down to cradle her face. Her eyes fluttered shut in euphoria before he swiftly sank his claws into her curly locks and pulled harshly.

Though the pained moan she let out didn't sound completely unpleasant. Her husband gave a small smirk, having to adjust himself in his seat as he watched on.

Voldemort himself looked at her with slight amusement, power, and anger. Unfortunately, there was none of the lust she desperately wished to see.

Though she could practically feel her husband's arousal and couldn't wait until they got a moment alone. They had been going at it like rabbits since getting out of prison.

"Then do not question me…ever!" Voldemort ordered before throwing her down.

It seemed that Wormtail was the only one to wince as Bella tried to kiss her master's feet before going back to her seat.

"Now, I have other attacks planned for you" he told them and many cheered before he held up his hands. He lightly smirked at Lucius who had simply stared at the table the whole meeting.

'It appears prison does not agree with everyone' he thought amusedly. He did notice that it seemed Narcissa had gotten over her husband's new appearance after the run in with the werewolf, which Voldemort had forced him to tell the others about to humiliate him, and was now worried for her husband.

"Where will we be hitting my Lord?" Rodolphus asked.

Voldemort smirked, "I will be sending some of the newer recruits to attack Hogsmeade. It seems everyone knows of my return, no matter what that fool Fudge says. So, I want to strike fear in their hearts" he said and they cheered again.

"I have a special task, for my most trusted" he told them standing and walking around. The Lestranges preened as he touched their shoulders, Wormtail flinched again, Barty bowed, and Lucius tensed.

McNair and Dolohov nodded to each other with smirks when he nodded to them, knowing that despite their incarceration their master still saw them as some of his best.

Rookwood, Avery, Nott, and Mulciber bowed respectively while it looked like Crabbe and Jugson were just happy to not be on their master's bad side.

"You thirteen will be going to the Ministry" he told them. "And no Wormtail, I did not miss count. You will stay will me. I don't need a coward for this task, or a rat" he said making the others snicker at the man.

"You see, I am going to plant a trap for our young Mr. Potter" he said making his followers boo at the name. "I have recently discovered that I can in fact, see into his dreams" he said.

He left out the bit about it taking a while for him to figure it out and that was only after he realized that he could feel another presence in his head who he later realized was Potter.

Though oddly, it didn't feel completely like the boy. There was something else, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Something almost oddly familiar.

But once he realized he shared this connection, he decided to use it to his advantage.

"I will be testing this plan out first, then I will set the trap. We will discuss this in private later on" he told them.

He stopped at Lucius, who was tensed and ready for a strike, and spoke in a mock whisper. "Let us hope you can prove yourself still useful to me _old friend_ , and I don't have to move on to the Malfoy heir…yet".

Narcissa looked down at the table in horror. She was shocked when she felt a hand take hers tightly under the table, only to discover it was her husbands.

She realized it was his attempt at comforting her and letting her know that he wasn't happy with the idea either.

"Now, I'm not expecting much from the raid in Hogsmeade, just the usual chaos" he joked. "Though do tell the new recruits that I won't be disappointed if there were some deaths. A few of your children will be using this as a chance to prove themselves" he told them and many nodded.

Bella patted her sister on the shoulder excitedly. She couldn't wait for her nephew to join the cause, though he'd have to wait until the summer.

"So, the rest of you may go. Yaxley, prepare a squad to take out. My inner circle and I have much to discuss."

########################################################################################################

"On the count of three" Flitwick said standing back. "One, two…three!" he called and the spells went flying.

"Amitteo" Tonks shouted trying to get Ava to drop her wand.

"Affligo!" Ava shouted as she dodged Tonks' spell, hitting the other woman with her own. Tonks gave a short cry as it felt like she was slapped.

"Great" Sirius said as they watched tensely. "Now she doesn't even need her hands to bitch slap people".

"I can't believe this is over me" Remus muttered unhappily. "I don't even deserve her and look what's happened".

Sirius began to protest before Severus cut in. "I very much doubt Ava or Sirius believe that you're 'not worth it'" he said in his usual drawl. "You're married now Lupin" he said looking over at him. "Just accept that they'll love you no matter what, and be happy".

Both men looked at him with dropped jaws. "And love yourself, for Merlin's sake" he muttered before moving closer to the stage.

"Yeah, what he said" Sirius said turning to Remus. He knew of his mate and best friend's insecurities, but now was not the time.

Apparently, Remus was thinking the same thing, or heard Sirius' thoughts. "You're right, I'm sorry" he muttered.

'Glad that's sorted' came Ava's voice in their heads as she shouted a stunning spell at Tonks, who dodged. 'Sirius and I will tell you every day if we have to, we love you. You're with us forever now'.

'Forever' Remus said in his head with a small grin and Sirius nodded taking his hand.

'Great, now go back to watching me kick this skanks ass!' Ava thought before rolling out of the way.

Tonks chose that moment to try to swing her sword, her eyes a cold silver from anger. 'The Black madness' Sirius thought with a hint of panic.

He had seen that look many times in his childhood, always in his parents' eyes right before they punished him. Usually with either an Unforgivable or some other painful method.

It terrified him to see the same look in Tonks' eyes aimed at his wife.

Quickly, before he thought it through, he jumped up to Eva. "Switch with me" he said urgently.

"What?" she asked.

"Please" he said as she saw the panic in his eyes.

Her mouth opened but nothing came out until she looked at Flitwick. With a swish of his wand, the tiny professor froze Tonks and Ava.

They could still move their eyes but everything else was immobile.

"Ms. Bedlam is switching out with Mr. Lupin-Black as Mrs. Lupin-Black's second" he said and Eva jumped down joining a now even tenser Remus and a slightly relieved Severus.

With another twist of Flitwick's wrist, they unfroze.

Tonks missed Ava as she tried to keep her balance, but the blue haired beauty used that to her advantage and shouldered Tonks in the face before slashing her own sword on the other woman's chest, cutting through the clothing from her shoulder to the top of her breast.

It was a minor wound, probably wouldn't even scar, but Tonks' eyes widened with many others as she touched it and came back with blood on her fingers.

Ava shot off another hex, but it was at her feet making her jump. Ava wanted her full attention.

Tonks' looked up and saw the wild amber look in the other woman's eyes. She realized she wasn't the only one who had a little crazy in them.

Then she saw the look Sirius was sending her and her blood turned cold. He looked as insane and murderous as the papers had made him out to be when he was thrown in Azkaban.

For the first real time, panic began to seep into her mind.

"Conjecto" she shouted and Ava's sword went flying. However, Tonks being Tonks made the spell send the sword flying at Dawlish who shrieked and jumped out of the way.

'Condolesco' Ava thought. She forgot to say the spell out loud, which resulted in Remus and Sirius, and many others, to be stunned when a yellow light still shot out of her wand and hit Tonks all the same.

Tonks cried out and grabbed her head as she experienced a spitting migraine.

"Switch" Flitwick said and Sirius pulled Ava gently out of the way as he prepared to face off Dawlish.

"On the count of-" Flitwick was cut off by Dawlish trying to hex Sirius prematurely making Harry and Eva, and many others shout as Ava and Remus growled lowly.

"Attero!" he shouted hoping Sirius' wand would snap.

Sirius blocked it, he even cocked a brow at the attempt making the other man glare and gulp simultaneously.

Sirius' fighting skills were well known, and it was becoming clear that none of them had become rusty over the years.

"Castero" Sirius said calmly and Dawlish looked confused having never heard of that spell. That moment of hesitation cost him as the purple light hit him, making it feel like he had just been hit in the groin...hard.

"Ah" he said in a high-pitched voice as he fell over making giggles and groans scatter throughout the audience.

"Magical dick punch" both sets of twins said in awe.

"And the winners are-" Flitwick was cut off again, this time by Tonks.

"I can still go on" she said having dulled the pain in her head. "Aren't they supposed to switch!?" she shouted in horror as Sirius readied his wand.

"Meh" the professor shrugged before motioning Sirius back. He scowled, but complied allowing Ava to take his place.

Ava turned her hand, showing Tonks that at some point she had retrieved her sword. Her eyes flashed as they locked on the other woman with her wand poised at the ready.

"Incendio" Tonks said seemingly trying to set her opponent on fire. Sirius, Remus, Eva, and Harry shouted the loudest while others booed or gasped in fright.

'Deflecto' Ava thought as a shield appeared to rebound the hex. "Oh, you wanna play with fire" she said out loud in a powerful yet eerily calm voice, "I can give you fire!"

"Fiendfyre!" she shouted making an enormous flame in the shape of a wolf burst out of her wand.

Tonks tried an Exstinxi, but it didn't work. It seemed nothing would work against the flaming beast charging for her.

Harry gasped drawing attention from those close to him. They noticed that he was looking at Ava, or more importantly, her eyes. The amber had taken on an almost glow like affect making it seem like the fire was coming from within her very soul.

With a frightened shout, Tonks jumped off the stage with Dawlish right behind her.

Some people were afraid that Ava would lose control of the spell, which was known to happen, but the moment it hit the end of the stage it evaporated.

With a cool demeanor, she looked at everyone who was watching in awe and shock.

"We win".

########################################################################################################

It was a normal day in Hogsmeade, a few days after the duel, as children mulled around with their friends, happy for a chance to get away from the castle for a while.

Cedric Diggory was laughing with some of his mates as they talked about what they wanted to do after graduating that summer.

"Hi Cedric" some sixth-year girls said to him before giggling and running off.

His friends teased him before there was a small throat clearing. "Cedric?" Cho asked as she came up to him.

"Oh" he said scratching the back of his neck. "Hello Cho".

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked, "Privately?"

He looked totally uncomfortable, but that was to be expected when your ex-girlfriend wanted a word with you. Especially when you had gone out of your way not to be alone with her because she always looked at you with big doe eyes full of tears.

They walked off to the side of a building before standing a few seconds in awkward silence.

"I just wanted to say" she began before taking a deep breath. "I understand why we didn't work now".

"You do?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, you weren't ready for a real relationship. I understand that now, I'm just more mature then-. Don't laugh!" she shouted the last part when he couldn't hold it in.

"I'm-I'm sorry" he said trying to breathe. "But you're more mature? Just because I didn't want to have sex!? That is one of the most ridicules things I have ever heard. Wanting to have sex doesn't make you mature or ready for a real relationship. You are the one who's not ready for one, not me".

"What do you mean" she demanded as her eyes watered again and he had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"Relationships are about more than sex, or love making. They're about being with someone who makes you happy. Someone you can be yourself around and not feel pressured to do, or act or even look a certain way" he told her.

"We could have all of that, we did have all of that. It's not my fault you didn't want to go to the next level" she said angrily with a small pout.

"Actually Cho, it is" he told her folding his arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded. However, before he could answer there was a loud bang followed by screams and shouts.

Cedric rushed out back to the main street to see what was happening and almost feel over from shock.

There were death eaters, maybe about six or eight laughing and shooting curses off as everyone fled from them.

The Hufflepuff suddenly heard a high-pitched scream of a child and looked a little down the path to see a little girl standing and crying next to the prone figure of what he assumed was her mother.

Without a second thought, he ran to the little girl snatching her up and placing her behind a turned over wagon.

"Stay here, alright" he told her and she nodded, still sobbing.

Pulling on all of his courage and lessons, Cedric pulled out his wand and fired off the first spell he thought of at one of the laughing death eaters.

"Expelliarmus" he shouted and the one he aimed at was sent flying as his wand soared to Cedric.

The others looked shocked, not expecting anyone, especially a student to fight back.

Another one said his wand at Cedric, "Avada Ka- Ah!" he shouted as he was hit by another spell, this one sent by a red-faced Susan Bones.

"Arcus" she yelled making the death eaters duck as arrows were spit out of her wand.

More people poked their heads out from their hiding spots as they saw these children take on death eaters.

"Crucio!" one yelled hitting Susan and making many people duck back down.

Cedric had just disarmed another, but before he could help Susan a voice called "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

It was the voice of Mr. Fortescue, the ice cream shop owner, who had been in the village to talk to Madam Rosmerta.

"Bombarda" he said aiming at the ground causing it to explode and shooting the rest of the men into the air.

"That's what I like to see!" came the cry of Moody as he, other members of Albus' order, and some of the teaching staff apparated into the area.

"Holy shit crackers!" Ava yelled. "People are actually fighting back?"

"I am so proud!" Eva said.

Remus and Sirius took out two and the twins each got one. Moody took at another one, making sure he'd stay down.

"They keep trying to get up" Hagrid said.

"Blow off a limb" Ava said making people look at her. "What? They don't need 'em".

Instead Hagrid smashed the last one's head against another knocking them out cold and ending the attempted raid.

"The times you need an easy button" Eva said shaking her head with her sister.

"Kingsley" Remus called as the man showed up looking bewildered.

"You caught them all?" he asked.

"We couldn't have done it without the kids" Sirius said nodding to a slightly embarrassed Cedric and Susan.

"And Mr. Fortescue" Remus said and the man nodded before going on about his business.

"The kids fought death eaters?" Dawlish asked in amazement with a silent Tonks.

"Well, it wasn't that hard" Cedric said and Susan nodded. "But I think Poppy or someone should look at this little girl's mother" he said just as the little girl ran out and hugged his legs.

"You're graduating this year aren't you Diggory?" Moody asked as he walked closer to the young man.

"Yes sir" he said slightly confused.

"Ever think of being an auror?"

"You can recruit him later" Sirius said as Remus levitated the mother up. Luckily, she wasn't dead though she did have a head wound. It seemed she was hit by a piece of debris when the death eaters were blowing things up.

"Kingsley, do you want to take them and we'll tell Dumbledore what happened?" Sirius asked, Kingsley nodded but Sirius wasn't looking at him any more but at Tonks and Dawlish.

"What's that on your hand?" he asked as he tried to suppress his amusement. Remus found it funny as well, but was busy taking the woman to the castle.

"We found some rocks outside of our rooms" Dawlish said as Tonks stayed silent. She hadn't spoken since the duel. They didn't know if it was because she was embarrassed or because Sirius threatened old Black magic on her.

He was still contemplating doing it anyway.

"You both touched it?" he asked biting his lip and Ava caught onto his happiness, though his was blocking his thoughts as to why.

Eva looked curiously at them.

"Yes" Dawlish scoffed before turning around. Tonks looked at Sirius with big eyes before flinching at the hard look he sent her.

"Let's go" Eva said as Ava took his arm and they started to walk back to the castle.

"Why did you ask about their hands?" Ava asked.

"It's a surprised Kitten, just wait till dinner. It'll be a blast" he chuckled to himself.

########################################################################################################

"Severus, where are you?" Eva asked as she walked into his champers. He had asked her to meet him there before dinner.

"In here" came his voice from his bed chambers, a room she had yet to be in.

Eva bit her lip and walked towards the door, she wondered if he was going to make a move since all they had done so far was kiss and very light petting.

She didn't want to push him, but she desperately wanted more.

She opened the door slowly and her breath almost caught at the sight before her. The fire place was roaring as a nervous Severus stood in a black button up and slacks. He had taken advice from Ava earlier, and now the rug in front of his fireplace was decorated with plates of strawberries, drinks, and chocolates.

"This looks amazing" she whispered and he gave a small smile.

"I'm glad you liked it. I was told this was the romantic thing to do" he said and she smiled having an idea about where he got his information.

He broke her thoughts off as he stepped closer to her.

"I wanted, I was wondering" he tried to word his needs. "If you'd join me down here and perhaps tonight, we'd go a little further?" he asked her licking his lips.

Eva smiled gently taking off her robes and showing her peasant styled dress as she laid herself half way on the rug, only having her arms hold her up.

"Come here Severus" she said.

He looked at her at a loss for words. "Come love me" she said and this time he rushed to her.

 **A/N:** Ho, ho I'm a bitch, cliffhanger. Yes, this scene will continue in the next chapter! Finally, some Eva and Sev action, as well as more lemons from our favorite triad. All of these spells I looked up, so I think they're real, if not…oops. Next chapter (which will be long and I'm working on it as we speak) has; the rest of the school year plus big pranks (I wanted more pranks), bigger battles, and surprises! Review, ask or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day!


	34. Chapter 34

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** So, I did have to split this into THREE parts, our first three part chapter title…thingy. **Jez94:** Thank you and I know, and here's another one. Kind of. Sorry! **Sillygabby:** Thank you. I am planning to have more Cedric in future chapters, but he won't be that big of character. At least not in this story. But, perhaps he will in my next HP story, which is going to be very very dark. (But we'll talk about that later). I am still sick guys, it's awful. Every time I think I'm going to get better, something else happens, so I apologize about having to put this up in three parts. I know you all don't really mind, but mix my OCD and anxiety with being sick and I become my worst critic. Some feels in this one, I keep having the feels while writing this. Enjoy.

 **WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC LEMONS AND LIMES.**

Chapter 34: Bitches, Battles, and Surprising Heroes. (Part 2)

Severus practically fell on Eva making her lightly giggle before his lips attacked hers.

She soon started to moan into his mouth as he gently explored hers with his tongue. One of his hands kept his weight off of her as the other started to rub her waist.

Eva let her hands go up to his soft hair, running her fingers through the fine strands making it harder for him to breathe.

She kissed down his jaw, nipping his chin making him give a breathy chuckle.

His eyes stayed closed as he tilted his head back giving her access to his Adam's apple and neck, which she proceeded to lick and suck.

He captured her mouth again as she began trying to unbutton his shirt. He sat up, with her following, and helped her remove the offending clothing while never taking his lips off of hers.

Finally, his thin but trimmed chest was exposed to her and she thought it was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen as she looked at his smooth lean form.

He didn't have much chest hair, though it picked up closer to his stomach making a pronounced happy trail of black hair.

Eva pushed him gently and he got the hint taking her place laying down. She bit her lip teasingly as she swung a leg over and rested herself on his hips making him moan and buck from the heat of her center settling on his hardening member.

She swallowed before leaning forward, her hair falling the block out the fire and making a light green glow fall over them. Severus swore it made the blue in her eyes glow with the grey adding sparkle.

Before he could tell her how lovely he thought she was, she leaned down and began peppering his torso with kisses.

His hands tightened on her hips when her tongue flicked out to tease on of his nipples.

"You are a tease, Minx" he told her.

"Is that my new nickname" she giggled pulling up to look at him with a head tilt.

"You've earned it" he told her and she smiled.

"Not yet, but I'm getting there" she said and in the next instant lifted her dress over her head leaving Severus to stare up at her in wonder as her lacy green lingerie covered body shined in the dim light of the fire.

"What's this?" he asked her seeing a tattoo on her inner thigh.

"I can't explain it yet, but it's about you" she said and his eyes widened at the writing.

 _Property of the Half Blood Prince,_ was written clear as day.

"How-?" he asked cutting himself off. "I expect answers someday" he said as his hands snaked up her skin making her moan and squirm, head falling back as her eyes fluttered.

"Someday" she promised before taking one of his hands and placing it on her toned stomach, urging him to explore.

"You're so beautiful" he told her in a near whisper and she grinned. "And you look amazing in green" he smirked.

"I thought you'd like that" she chuckled.

"I do" he told her, leaning up to kiss the valley between her breasts.

"Severus" Eva moaned as she started to grind down making both of their heart beats pick up. "Gods, I want you so bad".

"I want you as well" he told her, "But I think you should know something" he trailed off nervously.

"What is it?" she gasped with heavy lidded eyes.

"I'm…I've never done this before" he told her feeling slightly ashamed. He knew most women wanted experienced lovers, especially when it came to men in their early thirties like him.

Instead, Eva gave a soft smile.

"Neither have I Hun" she told him and he looked surprised, but pleased. "I think this makes it even more special, we'll learn it together" she assured him.

"You're the most amazing woman I have ever met" he told her in a near whisper and she smiled.

"Let me love you Sev" she said leaning forward, kissing him softly trying to convey her emotions through the act.

"I want to love you, I do love you" he promised against her lips.

"I love you too" she told him as his hand slowly slid up to cup her heavy breast in his hand making her back arch.

"You're- ah" she moaned when he leaned up and licked the valley between her breasts. "You're wearing too many clothes" she told him.

He nodded quickly, breathing out of his mouth as he straightened up. He stood and his hands went to his zipper before Eva, who was still on her knees, stopped him.

"Let me" she said taking the material in her hands. She pulled down and helped him scoot the pants down and then helped him step out of them. She bit her lip as she was faced with his impressive length straining against the material of his silver boxers.

'It looks so big' she thought to herself as she hesitantly reached out for him.

"You don't have to" he muttered.

"I want to" she told him, slowly easy the last piece of clothing down.

His erection sprang forward making her eyes widen and her panties dampen. She took the base in her hand making him his out, the look on his face telling her it was from pleasure and not pain.

"Is this ok?" she asked.

"Gods yes" he said and she smiled. Leaning forward, she gave a small teasing lick to the slit making him grunt and thrust forward causing her to kiss the tip.

"What about that?" she asked in a sultry tone.

"I think you know it is" he said and she smiled before taking the whole head in her mouth making his jaw drop as he watched her wide eyed.

She slowly moved her tongue around the head making the usual cold and put together man begin to pant. Against his will, his hips started to thrust towards her even though he tried to hold back.

"You don't have to hold back Severus, let go" she told him before taking him back in her mouth and starting to bob. He followed her instructions and let his hands slide into her hair as he began gently thrusting into her mouth.

He swore it had to be one of the best things he had ever felt.

"I- I don't know how long I can hold out Eva" he warned her as he felt the rush of his completion run through him because of her enthusiasm and hot mouth. "Ugh" he moaned as he hit the back of her throat and she tried not to choke.

It didn't seem like she was letting up any time soon as she doubled her efforts to pleasure him.

With a horse shout, he exploded in her mouth. Eva wasn't sure how she felt about the taste, but swallowed none the less.

He pulled away from her and laid her down. "My turn" he told her as he kissed down her neck with sloppy kisses leaving love bites and wet trails.

Eva reached behind her and unhooked her bra giving him unlimited access to her breasts. He took one of her hardened nubs in his mouth and laved it with his tongue. Now it was her turn to moan.

After he worshiped her breasts, Severus moved his sloppy kisses lower making her suck in air as he reached her navel.

Slowly, he eased her underwear off, exposing her shaved sex to his sight as he looked at her in amazement.

"You're so wet" he said lowly. "All for me?"

"All for you" she promised.

His long fingers pushed her thighs apart as he settled himself close to her glistening center. He stroked her inner thighs a few times making her sigh and giggle.

"Stop teasing me Severus, please" she begged and he smiled against her thigh where he laid a kiss.

He gently placed his cheek on her thigh where he had the perfect few of her face as he used his thumb to start messaging her clit as his pointer finger rubbed up and down her slit making her face heat up and her eyes to flutter closed before she forced them open.

The sight of him between her legs was the most erotic thing she had ever seen.

He lightly bit the flesh between her pelvis and thigh making her make the most delightful sound.

As he saw his hand become wet from her juices, he couldn't help but wondered if she would taste as good as she looked. He gave into the urges and leaned forward taking a long swipe of her making her gasp loudly and grip onto his hair.

"Oh Gods" she moaned as he proceeded to eat her out. "Oh, ah!" she called as he sucked her clit into his mouth and lathered his tongue over the small nub.

As he became more rigorous with his movements, Eva felt a cord in her body wind tight as he continued.

She tried to tell him what was happening, but it was like she couldn't form words, only moan and try to breathe.

"Oh, ah. Severus!" she screamed as he added a finger making her break and shudder as she found her release.

Severus gave her one more lick before climbing back up and kissing her. He laid back, taking her in his arms as they both tried to catch their breaths, just enjoying the closeness.

They knew they didn't have time for more before dinner, but couldn't wait until the next chance they'd get to be together.

"I love you" he murmured into her hair.

"I love you too" she said, lazily running a hand up his sweaty chest.

########################################################################################################

"I just want to know where you've been" Dawlish demanded of Hagrid as the half giant tried to make his way to dinner.

"I told ya, I was away for my health" he told him nervously as he tried to go around the man.

"Away for your health" John said incredulously. "Then why do you have that black eye" he asked accusingly.

"Well, er ya see-" Hagrid said trying to find a good excuse.

"Hey Hagrid, are you going in?" Ava asked as she walked up. Remus and Sirius would be there in a few minutes and she didn't even want to know if Eva and Severus were done with their 'alone time' yet.

For her sisters' sake, she sort of hoped not, but for her sanity's sake, she never wanted to think of her sister possibly having sex ever.

"Trying to" Hagrid said and Ava linked their arms, or at least tried to.

"Then you can walk me in, Remus and Sirius are finishing up some work and will be a few minutes late" she said moving by John as if he wasn't even there.

"I was talking to him" John said angrily and Ava looked at him with a raised brow.

"Tough tits" she said before pushing past him with Hagrid, who was now trying to help her to the table. She was only about a month along now, but the large man was afraid she'd break, she looked so delicate to him.

"Thank you Hagrid" she said patting his arm as they took their seats. "How have you been?"

"Good" he told her. "Great in fact since- er well I can't tell you" he said scratching his head and looking down.

"That's fine" she said, already having an idea. She knew that he had Grawp the Forbidden Forest. Harry had told her that Hagrid wanted to show him something, and she guessed that's what it was. "How's Fang?" she asked pleasantly.

"Oh he's same old big lump as always" Hagrid said with love as he smiled, relived that she didn't push him for information. "Misses you though, swear every time he 'ears someone at the door, he's upset it's not you".

Ava laughed, "We'll have to stop by tea again soon" she promised him. "I miss that big dog too".

"That'd be great" Hagrid said happily. "Just let me know and I'll make another patch of my rock cakes" he told her. Ava was the only one to ever eat a whole cake.

"Sounds great" she smiled just as she spotted Remus and Sirius rushing towards them.

"Hello Love, Hagrid" Remus said taking his seat.

"Kitten, Hagrid" Sirius greeted. "Did you ever get your letter?" he asked the big man who beamed.

"I did. I took yer advice" he told them proudly. "Told them what 'appened and everything. Next year you'll be having a new student" he said excitedly. "Course we'll have to get another teacher for my class until I'm finished".

"They're letting you go back to school?" Ava asked with big eyes and he nodded. "That's great! So do you get another wand?"

"Gonna get it this summer" he told her.

"You know" Remus said making a thinking face. "Perhaps we could take over your class, until you graduate".

"But then who will teach your class professor?" Hagrid asked and the other man smiled at him.

"I think I know just the man, but we'll figure out the details this summer. Have to keep some surprises" he said tapping his nose. Hagrid laughed while Ava snorted and Sirius playfully rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys" said a glowing Eva as her and an equally glowing Severus joined them.

"Why are-" Sirius began before Ava took his hand and shook her head no.

Finally, the students began to pile in. Ava and Eva knew something was up with how excited Sirius and Remus seemed. They weren't making it obvious, but the women could tell. So was Snape who pulled on all of his control not to check his chair for jinxes.

Something that many didn't notice Minerva, Filius, and Pomona doing on the sly.

John strutted in and pushed past some kids before sitting down. Tonks scurrying up at the last moment, almost tripping on her way with a tired looking Kingsley behind.

Everyone sat, and soon enough food began to appear. Sirius stood and whispered something to Filch making an almost apologetic face. The man shot him a mildly annoyed look, but waved him off with an amused smirk making Sirius try to high-five him.

"What was that about?" Ava asked once he sat back down.

"Just watch Kitten" Sirius whispered in her ear.

"This is for you Love" Remus whispered in the other.

Ava looked at them back and forth with a growing smile before turning to look out at the Weasley twins, who the marauders had nodded to.

"Gather round" Fred called as they pulled out their little show box of products they had been selling at school.

"All can see, only appropriate ages can by" George said making Hermione nod in appreciation as he smiled at her.

It had taken some convincing, but the two pranksters and the prefect had come to a compromise. The twins were still able to sell and test out their products, but it had to be on willing participants fourth year and up.

The twins agreed because, not only did she no longer take away points or products from them, but also they had talked Harry into letting them go to the Ministry with them, if they went.

Harry thought they would due to the increase in dreams he had about Voldemort.

Hermione had been angry at him when she had learned that he had started purposely lowering his shields at night to try and see what Voldemort was up to. He didn't see the harm since he didn't think Voldemort knew he was there.

At least not yet, he knew that eventually he would figure it out and set up a trap. This was what they were waiting for. They wanted to go and capture the death eaters, Harry and Hermione still went back and forth over telling the adults, especially Sirius.

The other kids were torn between the two.

"Do you think they have something planned" Harry teased his girlfriend as he saw the light in his uncles' eyes.

"Not my business" she joked putting her hands up as she closed her book. "They are professors, a bit out of my depth".

"Nonsense" Ginny said teasingly. "No one can go against the Great Granger".

"Oh hush you" Hermione said as the others chuckled.

There were ohs and ahs as the twins brought out a small light like trick where they tossed a ball of fire sparkles back and forth.

"That's enough, people trying to eat" Dawlish said loudly from his seat making some people low key boo, though Fred and George didn't seem upset. In fact, they smiled wider.

They carried on as if they didn't hear a thing.

"He said put it away" a black haired Tonks said with a glare, the only real look she'd had on her face for the past few days. She went between that and tears.

"Yes" Sirius cheered lowly making Ava, Eva, and Severus look at him.

"We needed them both to talk" Remus whispered to them.

"I'm going to write the Minister" John said loudly from his end of the teacher's table. "There are some things that need to change around here" he continued.

"I can think of a few things" Tonks muttered as she angrily stabbed her food.

"Shut up and eat" Kingsley said making them glare, but they did shove some food in their mouths.

Remus and Sirius were practically bouncing from excitement now, as were Fred and George who didn't know what was going to happen, but were excited to see their idols at work.

The hall was at the usual noise level, not too loud but not very quiet. That's why everyone stopped when a large gurgle was heard echoing throughout the room.

Everyone turned and looked at the end of the professor's table, where another gurgle was heard. Tonks had a frown on her face as was blinking rapidly while looking down as Dawlish's face was twisted in confusion and discomfort.

Now, there were two gurgles, obviously coming from the two observers.

"My dear boy, are you alright?" Sybil asked from her spot next to John. She stopped sitting by the twins and Severus the moment they invited the centaur Firenze to sit by them.

"I'm f- PHHHHFFFFFT" the sound of the largest fart the children had heard echoed around them. To add insult to injury, a green gas came out from behind him at the same time as the noise making many girls cry out in disgust.

Tonks' eyes widened before the same thing happened to her, bigger if possible. Everything was deadly silent.

"They must have had the meat pies" Ron said seriously, he was heard by all.

It started out as small snickers before laughter began to fill the hall as John and Tonks' faces took on color, literally in Tonks' case.

Tonks jumped up when an especially wet one sounded and the color of the gas began to change. She ran out of the hall, holding onto her back side.

John tried to ignore it, but that only made the noise, gas, and discomfort in his stomach grow.

"So they just keep farting?" Eva whispered.

"It gets worse if they ignore it or try to reverse it" Remus whispered back.

"How could it possible get worse" Severus asked covering his nose.

Suddenly, the noise was different and there was no gas, but the expression on John's face was priceless. His eyes were elf size and his mouth looked like he had sucked on a lemon. Kingsley coughed and tried to scoot away from him.

Quickly, the auror got up and tried rushing out of the hall, a brown streak trailing behind him.

"That's how" Sirius said.

"That's going to take a lot of toilet paper" Ava said trying to cover her face.

"That's the other thing" Remus said as he and Sirius rubbed their necks. "We may have gone a little far".

"But we were upset with how they've been treating you and everyone" Sirius justified.

"Don't worry, this wasn't random bullying" Eva said knowing the men were nervous because of the girls' view on that.

"I dare say they deserved it, though I do wish I didn't have to see it" Severus said.

"Let me guess" Ava said. "Wherever they go, there won't be any toilet paper?"

Her husbands nodded slowly.

"I love you guys" she said making them smile. "That's nasty as hell, but I still love you".

"Well that's a relief" Sirius said as he and Remus shared a look. "Because we had a lot more planned".

Ava laughed, Eva face palmed, Severus rolled his eyes, and Remus and Sirius looked sheepish.

Minerva looked over at them, but decided against saying anything. She washed her hands of it, and if the smell stayed, she may have to actually wash her hands.

########################################################################################################

Remus and Sirius were laying naked in bed, just relaxing as Ava finished up in the restroom.

She walked out to see the two men completely relaxed and bathed in lantern light. Unknowingly, she began to tear up.

"What is it Love" Remus asked as he saw her and she held her hand up when he and Sirius moved to come to her.

"I just, I don't think I've ever seen anything as truly beautiful as what I'm looking at right now" she told them honestly looking at them in wonder.

Remus blushed and looked down while Sirius smiled softly.

"I think we're looking at the most beautiful thing" he said and Remus nodded though Ava shook her head.

"No, I mean it" she told them slowly walking to the edge of the bed. "Just that look of peace on your faces, I can see your souls and they're beautiful" she said. "Laying there, how you look at each other. It's-It's not just physical beauty though you have plenty of that, both of you" she said when they looked disbelieving. Mainly Remus.

"This is more than I ever hoped for in life, and now that I see you laid out before me…it's overwhelmingly angelic" she said quietly as another tear slid down her cheek. "I can barely catch my breath, and I don't think I ever want to".

Now the two men were also in tears as they pulled her down to them.

"We wouldn't have this if it wasn't for you" Sirius said and Remus nodded, explaining when she opened her mouth.

"We were both so broken. I think if you never came, we would have been afraid of admitting to the other that we still loved each other. Afraid that it was too late" Remus said.

"We wouldn't have been nearly as happy as we are now" Sirius continued for him. "You saved us Kitten. I mean more than just from death, you saved us from loneliness, sorrow. You saved us from ourselves."

Ava gave a water smile as she gently placed her hand on Sirius' neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He trailed them to her cheek as she turned to Remus. They sweetly bumped noses before connecting their lips.

Sirius kissed his way back to her lips, connecting his to Remus'.

Ava ran her hands through their soft hair making them turn back to her. Remus turned her on her side so they were face to face while Sirius scooted up behind her.

Ava moved her leg over Remus' hip and felt him gently thrust himself inside of her until her was to the hilt, where he paused. That was when Sirius gently eased himself all the way into her rosebud from behind making her breath hitch, as it always did when they both filled her.

Slowly, softly, the three began to move as one. Ava making small mewls and sounds as their large lengths stretched her repeatedly in the best ways possible.

Remus whispered dirty, yet loving things to them in his low voice that had just a hint of growl undertone.

Sirius, still the loudest of the three, moaned and panted as he felt her body squeezing him as Remus' words set his blood on fire.

Remus slid a hand up Sirius' chest, playing with his nipples making his hips thrust harder. He finally cupped the back of his head and pulled him over so their tongues could battle for dominance.

Ava reached back, gripping onto Sirius' ass pulling him to her faster as she leaned forward and nibbled on Remus' Adam's apple, his weak spot.

Soon they were a sweaty, panting, lustful mess of limbs and tongues as they kissed and moved at a powerful yet steady pace.

Remus broke first as Sirius took his thumb in his mouth, with a horse grunt he came deep inside of Ava.

Sirius was next with a loud shout of both of their names, he gripped her hip in a tight hold and held her to him as he emptied his seed in her.

Ava, who Remus was still moving against making sure to rub her clit with his shallow thrusts, came with a high moan. She shuddered as her body convulsed, gripping them both tighter. Keeping them against her.

Remus kissed them both on their sweaty brows as they caught their breaths. Sirius, wrapping his arms and legs around them as his eyes closed.

Ava was the last to sleep as she was able to move her arms enough to get them to snuggle up to her breasts and fall asleep.

As she gently ran her fingers throw their slightly damp hair, she felt her lids slowly droop as the last thing she saw before sleep took her, was the image of her beautiful men curled up to her.

########################################################################################################

Severus took a few breaths as he readied himself to go and meet the Dark Lord. He was nervous about how he would be received, but there was no way around it.

He had a job to do.

He looked down at the sleeping figure of Eva as she laid curled up in his bed. They had a repeat of their earlier activities. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, eyes closed as he wished he could just stay.

But he had to do this. He was doing this for Lily, his best friend that he foolishly lost, and Eva, the girl he was in love with.

He had to do this, he kept repeating that phrase in his head as he left the room and walked down the twists and turns of the castle, cloak billowing.

Once he made it past the school's barriers, he used a special spell that took him off in a cloud of smoke.

His destination; Malfoy Manor.

He arrived at the large old home. It was the only thing that they were able to keep from when Sirius cleaned them out. Its rooms were now mostly bare, thanks to the goblins, and there was a definite lack of the usual white peacocks that the potion master was used to seeing around the estate.

He walked past the hidden front gate. Only Lucius' allowance of him on the grounds stopped the ancient wards from melting and twisting his body for daring to enter.

He made his way up through the front entrance and up the large stairs until he finally came to the room where Lord Voldemort was waiting for him.

He knocked once on the door.

"Enter" a chilling voice called and he did as instructed.

"Ah, Severus" Voldemort said and it was lucky that Severus was so skilled at Occlumency, or he would have shown just how freaked out he was at seeing the chicken snake man in person.

It wasn't a pretty sight, and made him miss being snuggled up to his gorgeous girlfriend more and more.

"My Lord" he said with a small bow. "It is good to see you back and well".

"Hmmm" Voldemort said. "Yes, back but at what cost. Perhaps you will be able to help me with that Severus, is there a potion that could help ease me of this burden" he asked gesturing to his face as Severus said down next to him, opposite of a haggard looking Lucius.

Severus couldn't help but think that the man was looking as unkempt and weathered as his home.

"I don't know of any my Lord, but I can research if you so desire" he told him blank faced. "Though I believe that none would question or mock your appearance with your power to remind them why you are to be feared, my Lord" he said and Voldemort stretched his lips to resemble a smile.

"It is good to have you back Severus. Some have questioned your loyalties" he said and was pleased when his spy didn't even flinch. "But I know that you remain loyal to me, and not the muggle loving fool" he said and Severus nodded.

'I'm not loyal to you' he thought, knowing his mind was safe. 'And I don't believe I am loyal to Albus either' his mind said as he remembered the many things his girlfriend and her sister had pointed out about the man.

Lately, he believed his loyalties were with avenging Lily, and the twins. Eva specifically, but he found he didn't mind Ava as much as he originally thought.

He knew this also meant that he'd have to protect the marauders and Potter, but Eva had helped him learn something.

When you love someone, you want to protect them in every way possible. That means keeping the people they love safe as well.

"Now Severus, I wanted to tell you of an amazing new task I have for you. Something I believe you will enjoy immensely" Voldemort said.

"Whatever you ask, I shall do my Lord" he vowed.

"Good, I want you to weaken Harry Potter's mind" he told him. "I recently found that we share a mental link. I will be checking it tonight. The boy should panic and run to his precious headmaster. I want you to offer your services, give me an opening".

"You wish to possess him my Lord?" Severus asked.

"Perhaps" Voldemort said as he petted Nagini. "But I have another goal in mind. He will get something for me, if my test goes as planned" was all he said.

Severus desperately wanted to know more, but knew it was unlikely unless he was told.

"I shall do as you ask my Lord" he told him.

"I know you will" Voldemort smiled. "Now Severus, tell me what plans Albus has made".

########################################################################################################

 _Harry watched as whatever body he was in slithered across the cold marble floor. He watched as he made his way down corridors full of odd glass balls, hundreds stacked on shelfs._

 _Up ahead, he saw the prone figure of Mad-Eye Moody, standing with his back to him._

 _"_ _Kill him my pet" Voldemort whispered in parseltongue. The order ringing through his head. He slithered faster and reared up, ready to strike the body in front of him._

 _Harry wanted to call out, to stop. To do anything, but he was only able to watch._

 _He, or most likely Nagini if his hunch about whose body he was in was correct, snapped up and sunk her large teeth in the back off Moody's head._

 _However nothing happened._

 _Well, that wasn't true. Moody didn't react but Nagini couldn't get her teeth out of the skull._

 _"_ _What do we have here?" came the voice of Moody as he walked ahead of them. "Should I be insulted that you thought this dummy was me?" he asked with a deep chuckle. "You aren't getting anything today boy-o! Now, what to do with your snake" he mock wondered before shooting off a spell capturing her in a giant bubble._

 _"_ _If I was you…Tommy" Moody said having a good idea who was controlling the snake and deciding to taunt him. "I'd find myself a new familiar". With that he lifted his wand and sent out a red colored spell._

 _"_ _Nooooooo!" Voldemort yelled in anger as he was forced out of the snakes mind with Harry._

The raven haired youth snapped up in his bed, sweat covered and big eyed. Still shaken up from the lack of control in the dream and thinking he was going to kill Moody, he jumped out of bed and ran out of his dormitory.

He ran out of the corridor and right into Filch.

"Potter, what are you…" the man trailed off as he took in the boy's appearance. He was sweat soaked, sheet white, and had tears streaming down his face.

"Come with me" he said leading the boy out of the Castle.

On their way out, they ran into Dumbledore, who seemed to also be having trouble sleeping.

"Ah, Agumus. What is going on?" he asked looking at Harry.

"Mr. Potter needs to go to the Shrieking Shack sir" he told him.

Albus looked at Harry for a moment and his eyes widened. 'Was it possible?' he wondered.

"I don't think that is necisarry, Mr. Potter can come with me" he said with a kind smile.

"I want to go to the shack" Harry said lowly looking at the floor.

"But Harry-" Albus said, stunned that he wouldn't want his help with something obviously so serious.

"Sorry, sir" Filch said steering Harry past the shocked headmaster and out the front entrance.

Mrs. Norris ran ahead and pushed the knob on the Whomping Willow immobilizing it.

He led him through the familiar tunnel and to the door, knocking a few times.

The door opened slightly where a messy haired Ava looked out. She saw Filch and then Harry, who rushed into her arms.

"Thank you" she told the caretaker who nodded and walked back.

"Come on" Ava said. "Remus, Sirius!" she called making the two men run out in sleeping pants.

"What is it? Harry? Are you ok cub?" Remus asked rushing over to him.

"What is it Prongslet, what happened" Sirius asked looking him over for injuries, pulling him to him.

"I thought I killed him, I thought he was going to die" he cried in Sirius' arms.

"Harry, Harry look at me" Ava said taking his face in her hands. "Where you in Voldemort's head?"

He nodded before burying his head back in Sirius' shoulder as he and Remus rubbed his back trying to comfort him.

"What did you see cub?" Remus asked as he led Sirius and Harry to the couch to sit down.

"The snake…it was in the Ministry. He still thinks the prophecy is there" he told them finally catching his breath.

"She bit him, at least she thought it was him but it was a dummy" he said making them let out a sigh of relief.

For a moment they had worried that something had actually happened to the grizzly man that they had come to care for.

"But that's good Honey" Ava said gently and he nodded a little.

"I know but…I was in her body and I thought… I thought-" he said not finishing his sentence.

"Oh Harry" Sirius said pulling him into another hug.

"I can't stop it when I'm asleep" he told them. "He still gets through" he said and they shared worried glances.

"Harry, the same thing isn't going to happen. You know that Sirius is safe. There's no reason for you to be in the Ministry, so Sirius will be fine" Ava said sending Sirius a significant look.

Harry looked down and bit his lip before looking back up. "I was going to go anyway" he told them.

"What" Sirius said jumping up.

"Sirius calm down" Remus said running a hand through his hair as he shared a look with Ava.

Sirius and Harry were so alike at times.

"I won't calm down" Sirius said starting to pace. "He was going to put himself in danger, for what? To catch some lousy death eaters" he said making Harry shoot up with a red face.

"Sirius, it's not like you can be mad. We were going to do the same thing" Ava admitted with a sigh.

Sirius looked at her with wide eyes as Remus nodded and she shrugged. "We couldn't condemn him for something we were planning on doing" Remus said making Sirius sigh.

He knew they were right, he just didn't want to admit it.

"Wait what?!" Harry demanded. "You were going to go? Are you insane, that's where you die!" he yelled at his godfather.

"I would have been careful, we had a plan" Sirius defended.

"So did we" Harry shot back.

"That's different!" Sirius argued as Ava and Remus watched helplessly.

"No it's not!" Harry yelled back.

"I don't want you to get hurt!" they both yelled at the same time making them come up short.

"I love you, I can't lose you again Harry" Sirius told them, tearing up.

"Neither can I" Harry told him, begging him to understand. "I just got you back Sirius, I can't lose you. Not to them, not because of me" he said and Ava pushed the hair off of his forehead.

"Honey, you can't think like that. People have died yes, but it's not because of you" she said leading him to sit down again. "None of the bad things are because of you, they're because of Voldemort. You only take the guilt, because you have such a good heart, and the bad guys know that".

Harry looked at her as Sirius pulled him into a hug, with Remus patting his back still.

"She's right. This is so much bigger than you or me Harry. Yes, people we love died. Yes, Lily refused to move and James…James fought him knowing that he had no chance, just so you and your mom could get away. But that doesn't mean they died because of you. Any parent would do that for their child…I would do that for you. That's love Harry" he said.

"You aren't at fault Harry" Remus said as Ava scooted over and motioned for him to join their hug. "You are a very good person who has had some terrible things happen to them. That doesn't make you responsible for other people's actions".

"I just…I don't want to lose anyone. Not again" Harry told them. "I need to go" he said looking at Sirius and Remus before turning to Ava, knowing she was his best bet. "We all know that I am in this war…no matter what" he told them.

"I need to help".

Remus and Sirius began protesting before Ava held up her hands.

"Kitten, you can't be serious" Sirius said incredulously.

"It's too dangerous" Remus agreed.

"I'm not saying I like it" she told them. "But he's right. Voldemort is after Harry, he'll be dragged in one way or another" she said and now the two men were trying to argue with her.

"I'm not saying that we're sending them in alone and asking them to do all of the fighting so calm the actual fuck down!" she yelled making them shut up.

"We will make a plan…and a back-up plan. And a plan c" she told them. "But…we can't deny them. They'd still find a way, we know they would" she smiled at Harry. "It's in his blood to cause mischief".

"But he could-" Sirius started as Remus placed his head in his hands against his knees.

"I'd rather none of you being there" she said and now they argued more. "But, I doubt I could really stop you. Now, if you'd get over yourselves, get me a cupcake and kindly remember that I would never put Harry in harms fucking way, I'll tell you my plan!"

They all rushed to comply.

 **A/N:** Ok…so I know I said there would be a battle in this one, but like i said above, it's taking really long. The next chapter will be all the battle in the department of mysteries! It's gonna be crazy. So, yay for that. I feel like my reasoning for allowing Harry to still be involved sounds kind of flimsy and for that, I'm sorry. I'll go over more Harry feels too. I have a plan (I say that a lot don't I?). But it's true and hopefully it will blow your mind, or you'll at least like it and think it's clever. Review, ask, or suggest. Until next time, have a great day.


	35. Chapter 35

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** I struggled a little with this one, but I think it came together nicely. Had a lot in my head that was hard to put to words this time. Hope you like it. Enjoy.

Chapter 35: Bitches, Battles, and Surprising Heroes. (Part 3)

"Now, we know you kids want to help. We know that you're in this war, whether we want you to be or not. It's none of our choice anymore" Ava said as she and Eva walked back and forth in front of the whole gathered family.

"They aren't going to let you just step out of it and leave it to the adults, especially Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Let's be honest, Voldemort wants to not only hurt Harry but also anyone who goes against his beliefs. We've been training you, and now unfortunately, it's time to put some of that training to use" Eva told them.

"However" Ava said when some of them sat up straighter and the twins high fived. "You won't really be there" she told them making everyone look at her confused, besides Eva who smiled.

"Are…you saying what I think you are?" Danny asked with a growing smirk.

"Yes, I am" Ava said. "You'll be able to put some of your experiments to good use".

"Yes!" Danny said jumping up.

"I'm sorry, but what is happening?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'm not following" Neville said.

"You said we could fight" Harry told them as Hermione took his hand.

"And you will, technically" Ava said.

"What's in those devious minds of yours?" Fred and George asked rubbing their hands together. Ginny sat up looking more excited while Luna smiled and twirled her wand.

Moody took a drink from Binky, not questioning her having learned his lesson.

Kreature offered everyone sandwiches, only scowling slightly when Ron and Charlie took multiple ones.

Winky and Dobby walked in with some large parchments for Ava and Eva.

"What are those?" Bill asked and the girls smirked. They turned to the wall and unraveled the plans and tacked it up before stepping back.

"Those are…drawings of the kids?" Bill said, finishing in a question.

"Of the kids' doubles" the twins corrected making everyone look at them in surprise.

"What do you mean, their doubles?" Remus asked.

"Well, as you know, Danny has been working on making moving action figures for the twins' shop next year" Eva started and the twins nodded as Ava took over.

"We thought, why not take that idea and make it bigger".

"Bigger?" Sirius asked with a brow lift. Though they saw the spark in his and Remus' eyes, even Harry gained a gleam.

They guessed it was a marauder thing, which Harry was by birth. Sirius and Remus were trying help him pull off his first prank, Fred and George offered their assistance.

"Think of them as the Hogwarts' puppets with each teen seeing threw them and controlling them, from a safe location" Ava said with her hands behind her back and a smug smile.

"We think we can even find a way to send the magic threw the dolls so it looks like they are casting it" Eva added, stance matching her sisters.

"That is, I mean if it works" Sirius rambled, something he did when he was really excited.

"This is amazing" Remus finished for him as they broke out into beaming smiles.

"So we aren't going to be at risk of getting cursed, but can curse them? How lovely" Luna said smiling.

"It's awesome" Ginny said.

"This is some impressive, not to mention powerful magic" Hermione said when Danny handed her a book to go over.

"So we can fight" Harry clarified.

"With a puppet, sure" the twins said.

"You're the best!" he said jumping up and hugging them. Ron and Neville surprised them when they did the same thing.

No one was surprised when Fred and George threw themselves into the hug as well.

########################################################################################################

Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed Hagrid into the Forbidden Forrest.

"This is the real reason I was gone, ya see" he was telling them as he made his way over a log.

"What is it Hagrid?" Ron asked as he held a branch for Harry and Hermione. "Oh" he said, eyes widening as he was the first to lay eyes on the giant tied by the waist to a tree.

"He's my brother, you see. Half-brother" Hagrid said wringing his hands nervously. "I know Dawlish don't like me you see, and I'm worried that he's going to get rid 'o me. Grawp'll need someone to look after 'im if I'm gone".

"Grawp" he said turning to gain the giant's attention. "This is 'Arry, Ron, and Hermione".

"You aren't leaving Hagrid, they can't force you out" Harry tried to assure him making the big man smile.

He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a startled shriek. Grawp had picked up Hermione and was trying to pet her hair.

"Hey, put her down" Ron said, nervous for his friend. He had nothing against other species, but this guy didn't look the smartest…or gentlest.

What if he hurt Hermione on accident?

"Hermione, stay calm" Harry said, also nervous.

"Grawp, no. Down" Hagrid tried.

"Grawp" Hermione said sharply pointing at him. "Put me down. Now" she said sternly.

He lowered his head slightly before placing her back on the ground and playing with his thumbs. "Are you alright?" Harry asked running a hand over her hair and arm.

"Yes, I'm fine. He just needs a stern hand is all" she said.

Grawp choose that moment to hand her a bicycle handle, ringing the bell.

"Thank you" she said.

"Looks like you have an admirer" Hagrid said happily making Ron chuckle.

"Thank you Grawp" Hermione said making her boyfriend smile as he saw the proud smile on the giant's face now.

"Hermione Jean Granger, tamer of hearts" Harry said lifting his brows and smiling making Hagrid and Ron laugh as Hermione simply sent him a smug smile.

########################################################################################################

Voldemort sat on his throne like chair in front of the fire in the all but empty room. Anger still surging threw his core.

It seemed like almost none of his attacks were working. True, some of his followers had managed to torment and kill a few half-bloods, muggles, and mudbloods. But it was nothing like he had been hoping for.

And the swine's had even dared to fight back. In fact, he didn't think there was a single raid his minions had not come back from without injuries.

Something had to be done. His mind kept going back to his plan that had to do with Potter's head and getting that damned prophecy.

"Tonight" he told himself, he was tired of waiting. "Lucius" he yelled and the blonde man walked in.

"Yes my Lord?" he asked quietly.

"Prepare the others, tonight we get Potter".

########################################################################################################

"You have no right!" Minerva yelled at John as he tried to forced Hagrid off of the grounds. "You have no bloody right!" she yelled, Scottish accent becoming stronger.

They had even called in other aurors who had their wands out. Students were watching on.

"We are supposed to observe, and we have. There are many changes that need to be made" Tonks said trying to back up John, they both winced when they saw Kingsley running towards them with Dumbledore, the twins, Remus, Sirius, Sprout, and Flitwick behind him.

"Damn it you two, I said no" Kingsley roared at them. They actually took a startled step back since the man had a powerful voice.

"I am very sorry professor" he said turning to Hagrid. "You don't have to leave, you aren't fired. We are leaving, I got the letter in today" he said the last bit to John and Tonks.

"What, why!?" John demanded. There were scoffs and murmurs from the students as the other aurors looked around, not knowing what to do.

"Because it's been another month, the year is almost over and we haven't done any good" he said, not bothering to lower his voice.

"Bones wants us out, and now the Minister is of the same mind" he told them.

"This is rubbish" John spat.

"We were only doing our job, they even got us in the paper" Tonks said pointing at Ava, who glared.

"Bitch, I'd put down that finger if you don't want to lose it" Ava said glaring back.

Tonks took a step back though the glare never left her face.

"You got yourself in the paper, not Ava" Remus argued.

"Remus" Tonks said quietly, tearing up again and taking a step towards him. "How can you say that" she said lifting her hand as if reaching out for him.

It was Sirius' breaking point.

He whipped out his wand and shouted "potest non tangere!" making a black spell smack Tonks' body.

Some of the other aurors tried to fire off spells, but Remus and Ava had already erected a shield.

"Stop this!" Minerva yelled, John and two others spun around and hit her with stunners knocking her back. She landed with a sickening crunch as her leg twisted the wrong way making many teens scream out and rush to her.

Hagrid yelled out and lifted two, throwing them away from him before picking up John and shaking him making him drop his wand.

"Stop!" Kingsley shouted, freezing the aurors before turning to Hagrid.

Tonks took that distraction and, noticing that Sirius' spell didn't seem to do anything, she ran towards them.

They didn't know if she was planning on attacking Sirius or Ava, or if she planned on trying to jump on Remus, but she never made it.

The moment she came a foot within Remus' body, she was smacked back by an invisible force that sent her flying and smacking into the pumpkin patch.

"Old Black family magic" was all Sirius said as ways of explanation.

Eva helped Kingsley calm everyone down, though neither helped John when Hagrid dropped him like a ton of bricks.

Albus had tied up Tonks, who had a pumpkin stuck over her head, and John before sending a message out for Madam Bones and Fudge. He ran to Minerva and helped her up, barking for someone to get Poppy.

He wanted these people out of his school, and he wanted it now.

########################################################################################################

"We have to put them on probation, don't we?" Fudge sighed as he walked with Amelia. These past few months had really taken a toll on him.

Not only had he had to fire Umbridge, the Bedlams and Lupin-Blacks had pushed for it, and with the press not helping he had no choice. But then the press attacked him for denying Voldemort's return, even though many people had spotted his minions who admitted their master's return.

Then there was the breakout.

Now his aurors had picked another fight at Hogwarts, as if the duel over Remus Lupin-Black wasn't bad enough.

They also lost both times. No, things were not going well for the Minister. At this point, he was just ready to admit defeat.

"Yes, at the very least" she said with a stern face. She was not pleased with Tonks.

"And the spell Lupin-Black used on Ms. Tonks?" he asked.

"All legal" she said.

"And I suppose Potter will back them up as well" he groaned.

"It's Potter-Bedlam-Lupin-Black now" she reminded him of Harry's technical new last name, though usually he still responded to just Potter. "And yes, he most likely will".

"What am I to do, this won't look good for the press" he bemoaned and Bones stopped him right before they were about to leave the building.

"Minister, I'd suggest that you start sorting out your priorities" she told him making him look at her in shock.

"Wha- what do you mean Amelia?" he asked her and her face hardened.

"You're acting like your main concern is the press and your reputation. You don't seem worried at all that Voldemort is on the loose, people have been murdered, and our own aurors are attacking people for no reason!" she finished in a yell making people around them stop and stare.

"Amelia, now isn't-" he tried but was interrupted again.

"Now is the time to think about it, because you may worry about how people see you but I worry about people's lives. How would you like to go down as the worst Minister in the history of the Magical British Ministry because you don't care about the same people who are going to vote soon. You may not only see yourself out of a job soon _sir,_ but with Voldemort doing as he pleases, you may also lose your life!"

With that, the enraged blonde spun on the spot and vanished, presumably to collect her people from Hogwarts.

She left a sweating and scared Minister in her wake.

########################################################################################################

Severus had just finished making his rounds. He wanted nothing more than to get back to his room, but he had one last thing he had to do.

He had to meet with Albus.

The Headmaster had requested a meeting, most likely about Voldemort or even Harry. Ava had told him how Filch had taken Harry to the Shack late at night after a bad dream. Apparently, they had run into the Headmaster who had tried to get Harry to go with him.

He knew that his employer had to be incensed over the fact that once again, Potter had turned down his 'help'.

He passed Minerva on his way up, both sharing a nod.

"Come in" came the familiar voice, he walked in and saw his boss and one time friend sitting behind his desk, for the first time looking his age.

"What's happen Severus?" he asked as Severus actually took a seat. "Where did it all go wrong?"

"Where did what go wrong Albus?" he sighed. He had made up his mind, he was done with Albus and his master plan, only doing what needed to be done to avenge and protect his loved ones.

He knew Albus wasn't a bad man, wasn't evil. Not really, but he had gotten many people hurt and killed with all of his greater good ideas.

Being a spy was tearing him down on the inside.

Albus always trying to make him doubt Eva didn't endear him to the man either.

He knew that she had a secret, along with her sister and their whole group. He trusted her though, something he hadn't done in a very long time.

He didn't take that lightly.

Many things he had done for Albus, or seen him do did not add up. Before he had pushed it aside, assuring himself that the mighty Albus knew what he was doing.

Severus no longer believed that. The man was in a downward spiral and it was only a matter of time before someone else was hurt.

"Harry, Severus, I believe that he received a vision from Tom himself and that will be used against him. He could be taken over, Severus. I need a favor from you."

Severus sighed and Albus continued. "I know we've had our differences as of late my friend, but this is important. I know Tom wants you to weaken Harry's mind, I need you to strengthen it".

"That actually sounds like it could help" Severus said.

"And have him come to me, he needs me" Albus said and Severus threw his hands up standing.

"That doesn't sound like it will help" he said.

"But I know all about Tom, I can help him defeat him".

"Then why haven't you done it already" Severus blurted becoming agitated. "You didn't stop him then, and you haven't stopped him now. Face it, it's not up to you and you can't help Harry".

"My boy, I hope this is just the strain of war speaking. I need you now more than ever, especially with my plans for the summer".

"What plans" Severus asked suspicious.

"I need you to round up some of the young and inexperienced death eaters" Albus told him.

"For what?"

"I wish to stage a mock raid, on the Bedlams' home" he took Severus' shocked silence as a sign to continue. "It will show them that Harry is not safe without my guidance and that they need me. No one will be hurt, at least not severely. You might have to injury Sirius or Remus to make it look real, but it's all for the greater good".

"You senile, crazy old coot" Severus whispered as he looked at Albus in horror.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, he wanted him to attack the group with real death eaters just so they'd run to Albus.

He knew why he mentioned hurting Remus and Sirius, he expected Severus to jump at the chance, and he may have at one point but so much had changed since then.

"Severus, this must be done" Albus said in a hard tone.

Severus only stared, he was sure Albus had finally lost his mind.

With a headshake, he left the room as fast as he could, ignoring the calls from behind him. He'd have to talk to the twins, but he needed to speak to Minerva first.

He wanted to cover all of his bases.

########################################################################################################

Albus sat in thought in his office, worried over this new set back. He had to talk to Harry, though not directly, and get Severus into his mind.

Little did he know, it was too late.

 _"_ _Tell me what I want to know and you won't be hurt" Voldemort promised the sweaty, bloody vision of Sirius._

 _Harry had been dragged into the monster's mind only to see his godfather be tortured for information._

 _"_ _I'll never tell you" Sirius said, body shaking with painful spasms. There was bloody running out of his nose and he didn't look to be in good shape. "You'll have to kill me"._

 _Voldemort laughed, "I plan on it, eventually" he said before sending another curse at the man making him scream out in pain._

Harry jumped awake. He crawled to the head of his bed, repeating that it was all fake. His panicked muttering woke up Ron.

"Mate, what-?" he asked tiredly before seeing Harry. "Nev" he said jumping up. He shook the boy before running to his best friend.

"He was attacking him, he was attacking him. But it's fake right, it was fake?" Harry asked, begging Ron.

"Of course it is mate, we know that Sirius is safe" he told him, he looked over at Neville.

"Harry, Harry, here" Neville said finding the communication mirror and handing it to a desperate Harry.

"Sirius Black, come in Sirius" he said.

There was nothing.

"Sirius" he said more desperately as Neville shot up privacy charms.

"Yeah, what is it Prongslet" came the half asleep voice of his godfather who looked like he couldn't even open his eyes.

"Are you safe?" he asked.

"Yeah, just tired. Tried to destroy the horcruxes" he mumbled before blinking and taking in his godson's face. "What's wrong?" he asked more alert.

"I saw, he had you" Harry said as his heart beat began to slow down again. He gave Sirius a watery smile, "But he doesn't".

"No one has me Harry, we're all safe. Right Remmy?" he asked and Remus' face came on the mirror.

"All fine, right Ava? Ava?" he asked as he looked around.

"Where is she?" he asked as Sirius jumped up getting scared.

"Kitten!?"

"Shit, I was peeing. Geez" the boys heard a voice say as Remus and Sirius rushed to her in relief. Remus almost dropped the mirror, but Sirius caught it.

The three boys let out a collective breath.

"What happened?" Ava asked confused as she appeared in the mirror.

"It's tonight" Harry said and she cursed, running a hand through her hair. "Is everything ready?" he asked nervously.

"You kids are covered, ours isn't" she said. "We'll have to go in person".

"That is probably best" Remus explained, trying to set the boys' nerves at ease. "This will take a lot of magic from everyone. If we were all using puppets, things could go wrong. They haven't exactly been tested".

"When should we go?" Neville asked.

"You three call the others, get to the room" Sirius said. "We'll tell Filch that you have a pass. We'll call the others and leave after we get dressed".

"Are we calling the Order or aurors yet?" Ron asked.

"No, just the family" Ava told them. "We'll have Dobby take a message to Madam Bones and Albus after we get there and start taking care of shit."

The others nodded while Remus took over. "We've got the twins' powders and everything ready, they shouldn't even know we're there until it's too late" he told them.

"Just remember to act normal, you can get cocky and fuck with their heads when we actually start fighting" Ava said.

"And remember, you can hit them, they can't hit you" Sirius said grinning before they signed out. "Be save Prongslet" his uncles' said before they disappeared.

"Come on" Harry said and Ron and Neville followed him. "We have business to take care of".

The boys sent out their patronuses. Harry went up to the girls' dorm as Ron's went to wake Fred and George. Neville's went to find Luna.

Hermione woke up to a silvery Prongs nuzzling her awake so he didn't disturb her roommates. "Wake up, it's time" he said and she shot up. "Get Ginny, Sweetheart" he said before disappearing.

"Right, right" she said as her incredible mind powered back up. She spelled on her robe and ran off to get Ginny.

"Ginny, Ginny come on" she said before groaning when the red head snored and tried to sleepily push her away. "Wake up" she said shaking her making her jump up.

"What" she asked with a pout.

"It's time" she said and Ginny jumped up, almost smacking their noses in the process.

"Why didn't you just say that" she demanded grabbing Hermione's hand as they ran down the stairs meeting the boys and twins.

"Let's go get Luna and Danny" Fred started.

"Then we can get to the room" George said and they all snuck out of the tower. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were under the invisibility cloak. Fred and George tapped Neville and Ginny's head before their own, also becoming invisible.

"Come on" Harry whispered as they made their way to the Ravenclaw common room first, where Luna was standing in the hallway already. She was lightly swinging her body with a smile on her face.

"Hello everyone" she said, surprising them because she couldn't even see them. She wasn't even looking in their direction.

"We should go, Daniela is waiting" she said pulling out her own wand and tapping her head. Her smiling face soon vanished.

The group made their way to the dungeons, surprised when Mrs. Norris didn't bring attention to them.

"Looky here!" came the voice of Peeves as they came up to the front of the Slytherins dungeons where Danny was. "What is a little snake doing-".

"Peeves, leave her be" said the Bloody Baron as he strolled by making Peeves jump in the air. Fred and George held in snickers with Ron. Well, until Ginny smacked the back of the twins' heads and Hermione smacked Ron's.

"Thanks man" Danny said as he nodded, floating throw a wall, a stuttering Peeves behind him.

"Come on, let's go" she said, also becoming invisible.

Just as they were coming to the entrance they were blocked by an unsuspecting Snape. He paused when they made their way behind him, holding their breaths to stay undetected.

He looked confused for a moment before his eyes narrowed then grew in size. With a swish of his robes, he hastily walked off.

The teens made their way out onto the grounds. "Go Crookshanks" Hermione said as her ginger cat, with Binx, ran by them and stopped the dangerous tree.

Once inside the tunnel, they were able to reveal themselves and rush to the other side and through the door.

"We're here" Danny yelled as she led the others to the living room, which held all of the adults and many large items covered by sheets.

"Ok, everyone get to your avatars" Eva said.

"Their what?" Bill asked.

"The puppets, we saw this movie-. It's not important" she said waving him off. Bill, Charlie, and Moody were surprised with how identical the large dolls were to the kid controlling them.

Everyone followed Danny's movements as she activated the runes on the dolls making it come to life and mimic her actions.

"Alright" both said, "Now you go".

Each teen did as instructed and now looked at their street clothed doubles.

"Wow, we're identical" the two Freds and two Georges said.

"Welcome to the club" Ava and Eva said, not looking up from the paper they were holding.

"Should we still ride the thestrals?" the Lunas asked them.

"Yes, that would be best. Give them time to set up their 'trap' and us to set up the real one" Remus told them. He was trying to make sure that Sirius and Ava both had on their hide armor under their clothes.

It wouldn't stop extreme dark curses, but it could block a good amount of them.

"Aye, they won't know what hit them" Moody's voice boomed. "Bill, Charlie did you get the stuff?" he asked.

"Right here, thanks boys" Charlie said to his younger twin brothers.

"This should definitely give them a few surprises" the twins said smirking to each other as they, and their doubles, high-fived.

"Ok, ok" Ava said getting everyone's attention. "Now, luckily there was enough time for us to make avatars for all of you. Unfortunately, ours are not complete and we will be going there in person. Just a heads up, now, everything should go according to plan but you all know the backup plan. Remember, even though you aren't really there, doesn't mean we let these assholes off lightly."

"We aren't saying kill them" Eva added.

"Well we aren't saying that _you_ kill them" Ava said.

"But if you have to hurt them, do so" Remus said, cutting into their bickering. "Is everyone ready?" he asked getting affirmatives from around the room.

"Then let's go set up a trap!" Sirius said. Hugs were exchanged before the adults and the dummies left.

Harry took some calming breathes before turning to the other teens.

"Let's do this".

########################################################################################################

"Here, place it here" Eva whispered to Ava as they placed the small wired in a crack. They'd be mixing muggle and magical means, with runes carved in to help the muggle devices work.

"Here Moony, up top" Sirius said as they worked on another room.

Bill was in the room of brains with Charlie, Moody was in the Death room, Ava and Eva were in the time room.

Sirius and Remus were with the prophecies. They had checked, no death eaters yet.

They only had a few hours to work so they split up to make sure everything was covered with one rule, Sirius doesn't step into the room with the veil unless he had to.

"Hmmm, this looks right" Moody chuckled to himself as he tossed the unsuspecting rock like objects around the veil. "Hope these work" he said though he didn't have any doubt.

One thing that he thought was brilliant and wanted to speak to Daniela about was how she helped all of the traps by making sure they recognized certain peoples magical signature so they didn't hurt the wrong person.

She believed that the traps should even aim themselves at the intended target if they were triggered by one of them and a death eater at the same time.

But that was just her theory, they'd know if it was true or not soon enough.

After another hour, everyone regrouped in the prophesy room.

"Do you think that anyone will notice that you aren't at the school?" Charlie asked them.

"Well, everyone should be sleeping" Ava said. "I doubt it unless Albus suddenly tries to get to Harry in his sleep".

"I told Severus that Ava and I were doing something, but that I'd see him tomorrow" Eva told them before looking down. "I hope I do" she muttered.

"You will lass, I have a good feeling about this" Moody assured her.

"Everything's set up" Bill told them. "They won't know what hit them" he said.

"It'll hit them like a bludger" Charlie agreed.

"Good, now" Remus said. "Everyone stick to the plan, it's a good plan. But you know what to do if things take a turn for the worse".

"Which it won't" Sirius cut in. "I know that we'll all make it through this. I'm not saying we won't come out without any bumps and scratches, but I know we'll be alive".

"Good talk" Ava said, her lip bite showing her nerves. "Now everyone get into your positions and go invisible. They should be here soon".

"How do you know?" Bill asked.

"We don't know when the death eaters got here, but it should be soon. They get here before the kids."

"We know it took Harry's group around five hours, so-" Eva's low speech was cut off when they heard the distant sound of the elevator stopping on the floor.

The group slowly turned to the hallway where the ominous sound reverberated from. Eyes wary and expressions hidden in the shadows.

The air was tense as their muscles froze. Many low voices and the clicking of heels were heard, coming right for them.

Then they all heard a very distinct and deranged cackle.

"Scatter!" Ava whispered yelled and they all sprung into position, chameleon spells in place.

They sat quietly, in wait. They even went as far as to place silencing charms around themselves to disguise any whisper of their breathing or moving of their feet.

"Is this where we'll get to play with Potty?" came the bone chilling voice of Bellatrix Lestrange as she and twelves others, all dressed in their death eater masks, stepped into the room as if nothing could touch them.

"Bella, I am in charge here. You will do nothing unless I tell you to" came the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"Now everyone, find a corner".

"Did Sevy tell our Lord when the children left?" Bella whined impatiently.

Eva tensed at hearing his name and involvement.

"No, Severus is not the one who informed our Lord" Lucius said tensely. He balled up his fist, eyes straying to the nub that used to be his left arm. "In fact," he drawled looking back up, "I don't believe that Severus even knows about this...meeting".

Bellatrix looked at him confused. Barty Jr., her brother-in-law, and husband also looked at him as the others went to find their spots.

Jeering to each other about what they believed was about to happen.

"Then who-?" Bella asked before Lucius cut her off, making her eyes widen briefly before narrowing as she shot him a nasty scowl.

"It is none of your business Bella!" he shouted before getting a hold of himself. He ran his hand over the side of his head, making sure all of his hair was hidden.

It only served as another reminder of his missing ear.

"If our Lord had wanted you to know, he would have told you" he said making her pout. "Now find a spot. The charm we left at the front just went off, they're here".

With that he swept away to farther down the aisle; Bella, Rodolphus, Barty and Rabastan following behind him in powerful strides.

Much different from the almost frantic scramble of their cohorts.

The twins' group straightened up, still hidden.

It was time.

########################################################################################################

Harry and the other teens stepped off of their skeletal horses and swiftly made their way towards the phone booth that would take them to the Ministry.

They passed by the shops, Fred and George waving to the one they'd be given at the end of the year.

"Here we are" Harry said before they all looked at each other.

"I don't think we'll all fit" Hermione said.

"We'll have to go in two groups" Danny said. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville went first.

Then Danny went with Luna and the twins, picking up their name tags.

"There they are" Fred and George said as they rejoined their group in the empty and dark main hallway.

"Which way is it?" Neville asked.

"Look" Luna said, she pointed at a small glowing light. So small, they all knew that they wouldn't have spotted it if it wasn't for her pointing it out.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"Traps" Ron and Harry said together as more things became visible to them. They knew though that it wouldn't be visible to anyone outside of their group.

"They're leading us the way" Danny said palming her wand.

"So, everything is set up" Hermione said. "I suppose we should get moving then" she told them and they nodded, slowly following Harry and the golden thread like light.

"Ok everyone" Harry said lowly as they came to the door that would lead them to the spinning room, the room that would shift around and confuse them. "Sirius said they were going to leave clues for us. So, blue is for time, red is for prophesies, green is for brains, and gold is for veil".

The others nodded.

"Remember" Ron said catching their attention, "Act like we don't know they're there. It's like a game of chess, right now it's our move".

Once more, everyone nodded before they opened the door and piled in, making noise on purpose.

"Where is it Harry?" Ron said after the room stopped spinning and they got their baring's.

Harry looked at the bottom of the doors, where underneath the golden thread split up into different colors.

He followed his eyes to the red.

"This way, I think" Harry said pointing at the door.

"I don't think this is a good idea Harry" Hermione said, playing her part.

"We have to save Sirius, Hermione" Harry said as they walked into the room, lighting the area ahead of them with their wands.

"Relax Hermione" Fred and George said, "We can take him" they said, trying to sound over confident.

"Maybe she's right, I don't see anything" Neville said, tripping over his words at the end.

"We have to keep going down" Harry urged.

"We'll follow you" Ginny said.

"Just no splitting up" Danny said, making sure to look around nervously, though she kept her wand in front of her.

"I have you Danny" Luna said taking her hand.

"Just up here, hurry. He's hurt" Harry said with a note of desperation. They walked faster down the aisle, wands waving back and forth slightly until they reached the open space where Sirius was supposed to be in the vision.

"I don't think Sirius is here Harry" Hermione said.

"I don't see anyone" Ron said looking around, "Not even any blood" he added quieter.

The other kids began to turn and look, though they stayed relatively close together.

"He-he was right here!" Harry said looking around, like Sirius was going to appear out of nowhere.

"No one's here Harry" Hermione said apologetically.

"Harry…it's got your name on it" came the voice of Neville from just a little ways up.

"What?" Harry asked as they all went over to the tall dirty blonde boy.

"There" Neville said pointing at an orb with initials underneath. "It's got your name" he repeated.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

Harry began to reach for it. "Don't touch it mate" Fred and George said.

"Harry, please don't" Hermione pleaded.

"It's got my name on it" he defended as the others shifted nervously. "I have to know".

He reached up slowly and grasped the small ball in his hand. With another breath, he brought it back down so he could look at it up close.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

Before he could answer, a voice echoed down from further down the path.

"Very well done Potter, now just hand it over and we won't hurt your friends" said the unmistakable voice of Lucius.

In front of them, five masked figures walked threateningly towards them. The children all formed a circle as they noticed more people approaching from all sides.

They counted nine in total, something the other death eaters didn't notice yet.

"Where's Sirius" Harry demanded as they came into full view.

The death eaters laughed and another spoke. "Did wittle Potty think what he saw was weal wife" she mocked in a baby voice.

"Bellatrix Lestrange" Neville said going rigid.

"Longbottom, isn't it?" she asked and they could hear the smirk behind the mask. "How's mum and dad?"

"And Malfoy, obviously" Harry said and Lucius cast off his mask, the others following his lead.

"Where's Sirius" Harry asked again.

"And what happened to your arm?" Danny couldn't help but ask, bringing attention to the missing appendage.

Lucius shot her a venomous look making Fred and George tighten their positions with Luna and Danny between them.

"Silly boy" he said turning his attention back to Harry, "Not all dreams are to be believed" he sneered and the other death eaters laughed, Bellatrix being the loudest.

"Assholes, not even funny" Danny said, as attention turned to her, the adults failed to noticed the teens still palming wands and taking little boxes with buttons out of their pockets, beside Harry who held the orb.

"And who's this little girl" Bellatrix added. "Pretty friends Potty, look at the tiny red head. Must be a Weasley" she cackled at Ginny, who Neville took a partial stance in front of as her brothers glared.

"Give it to me Potter" Lucius said.

"What is it" Harry demanded.

"Surly you jest" Lucius said before smirking. "You mean to tell me that your precious Headmaster never told you?" he asked with slight wonder.

"No, what is it" Harry said getting agitated.

Lucius' smirk was on full blast. "Accio" he said but Harry blocked it.

"He knows how to play" Bella said with delight. "Alright Potty, let's-".

"No!" Lucius yelled making her lower her wand. "You will do nothing unless I order it!" he turned back to Harry. "Come now Potter" he said, tune turning coercing. "Don't you want to know why you were chosen? Don't you want to know why your parents died?" he asked, inching closer.

"Don't you want to know the truth…behind your scar. Just give me the prophecy and I can tell you everything" he promised.

Harry looked him in the eyes and Lucius frowned slightly. The green was familiar, but it looked almost glass like.

"Voldemort wants this" he asked, more like said. "That's why he wants it so bad, because it tells him a prophecy?"

"You dare speak his name you filthy half-blood" Bella raged.

"Relax Bella, Potter's just curious" he said before the Weasley twins started chuckling, trying to hide it. "What" he demanded.

"She does know that Voldemort's a half-blood too, eh?" they asked and Bella and Barty screamed in outrage.

"Lies, slander" they shouted.

"Actually, it was proven" Hermione said with her chin up.

"Filthy little-" Bella started.

"What would your parents think, having you tied to a half-blood" Ron asked with a smirk.

"Like you're any better, filthy blood traitor" she spat and Lucius tried to calm her.

"You think everyone's dirty huh, but you're the one who's got the crazy hair and jacked up teeth" Danny snorted.

"And who are you, probably another mudblood" Bella shot back.

"At least my parents weren't banging their cousins" Danny said before turning to her friends. "No offence".

"None taken" they said, shrugging.

"Enough" Lucius yelled at both the teens and adults. He was getting a headache from the adults' childish behavior and the teens bravado.

Everything had been going fine. They had waited for Potter, who fell right into their trap but it seemed him and his friends became less and less scared. Something was off.

Unfortunately, Lucius didn't have time to think on it at the present. Bella was like a dung bomb, ready to go off at any minute.

"Hand it over" he said going to take a step forward before Harry quickly held his hand out like he was going to drop the ball.

"Come any closer and I'll drop it" he said and Lucius froze.

Bella went to take another step forward with Barty but Lucius hissed for them to stop.

"Don't be hasty Potter" he crooned. "Don't you want answers" he asked again, trying to sound persuasive.

Harry looked him dead in the eyes.

"I'd rather see the look on his face when I smash this" he told him honestly.

"That is a very bad idea" Lucius told him, face growing tight.

"Hmmm, but it sounds fun eh" Harry said as he slowly inched closer to Hermione.

"You wouldn't want us to hurt your precious Ms. Granger, now would you" Lucius asked making some snicker.

"I can look after myself thanks" Hermione said.

"This is taking too long" Bella whined. "Rodolphus, grab the little blonde one, we'll start with her".

"Step off bitch" Danny said glaring.

"I wasn't going to touch her…yet" Bella giggled. "My husband was".

"I was talking to your husband" Danny told her making the man in question give her a death glare.

"I suppose we will have to do this the hard way" Lucius sighed as if it saddened him.

With a come hither hand gesture, the other death eaters moved in closer.

"Where's Juggson, and the others?" Rabastan asked bringing attention to their missing comrades.

"What-?" Crabbe asked before more voices interrupted him.

"Sorry, couldn't really help ourselves" Sirius said, strutting out of his side corner with Moony. "Could we Kitten?" he asked.

"When life give you lemons and all that" said Ava as she and Eva strolled out from the other side.

"You incapacitated them" Lucius said.

"Well, that's one way of putting it" Remus said.

"They definitely won't be getting back up for a while, if ever" Eva smiled.

Now the death eaters were tense as they took in the surprise visitors.

"How's it on your end Moody?" Sirius called making them go wide eyed.

"All good here lad, blocked the exits and all" he confirmed walking back to them. "Barty Jr" he growled out. "Thought I'd see your ugly mug around here".

"Well" Lucius said, "This is a surprise".

"I believe it's called a trap" Harry said with a smile. "NOW!" he shouted and the kids sent off blasting hexes at the death eaters.

They were able to block them, not knowing it was merely a distraction.

There were suddenly loud booms, the ground shook, and smoke blocked their vision.

"Avada Kadava!" Bella started shooting off blinding. She screamed out when multiple glass orbs rained down on them, shattering.

When the smoke cleared, the death eaters noticed two things.

None of Potter's group was around them and Goyle was dead, presumably the recipient of Bella's killing curse.

"Damn it Bella" Lucius cussed.

"He was an idiot" Rodolphus defended his wife.

They were cut up and the ground was littered in glass. "Find them" Lucius demanded.

Harry and Hermione listened through the door they were by. It seemed that they'd have to help deal with Bellatrix and Malfoy, Ava and Sirius were with them.

Remus and Eva were with, Danny, Neville and Ron in the brain room. Ginny and Luna were with Moody and Charlie, running around activating all of the devices.

Bill, Fred, and George were in the main entrance calling for aurors.

They had tried to limit the death eaters' possible movements to only a few rooms, now they needed to call the aurors so that Fudge would finally see Voldemort.

Lucius and Bella burst into the room only to dodge two spells aimed for their heads.

The two began an all out battle with the other four, who were stationed behind furniture.

Bella accidentally blew up the large time jar, scattering all the time dust and the time bird fell to the ground, still going through its cycle.

One of Ava's spells missed and blew up the cabinet that held the time-turners.

Lucius got slammed back into a wall, though Bella got a lucky hit and cut Sirius' shoulder.

"Look what I have" Harry taunted, running out with the blue orb.

The death eaters shot another spell at the others before following Harry.

"Where did he go" Bella demanded before running into another room.

Avery and Nott found themselves in a dimly lit room full of odd large glass tubes. "What the bleeding hell is this?" Nott asked going up to a brain jar.

"Don't worry about that idiot" Avery shot back. "We have to find Potter".

Neville and Ron took that moment to throw little paper bags at them men, which fell at their feet. As they looked down, Eva and Remus shot curses at their heads making the men duck.

As they fell to the floor, their hands came in contact with the paper, making it explode into a huge blob.

The men tried in vain to free themselves from the sticky substance, only managing to get more on them and trapping them.

As Ron and Neville came out of hiding, Eva ran up and helped Remus break the men's wands.

Avery angrily tried to free himself and kicked back, managing to knock on of the jars over and onto Ron.

He went to laugh cruelly when Ron called out as the tentacles tried to wrap around him, but ended up with blob in his mouth making it very hard to breath.

Neville quickly tried to help his friend as the tentacles tried to wrap around his neck.

Remus and Danny joined him, noticing the marks the thing was leaving on the tall ginger.

Eva pulled her gun out of her back pocket, went up, and shot the thing in the head making it scream out before falling to the ground limp.

"Thanks for that" Ron said trying to catch his breath and Eva nodded.

"How do we know they won't get out?" Neville asked gesturing to the two men.

"Hmm" Eva said. "Here" with that, she shot them both in the back of their knees making Remus, Ron, and Neville look at her wide eyed.

"What?" Danny asked in Eva's defence, "They're bad guys".

In another room, Hermione, Sirius, and Ava had run into Dolohov and Rookwood as they were trying to find Harry.

As spells were exchanged, Hermione saw Dolohov looking at her with a mad grin. He pointed his wand at her, so she did the first thing that came to mind.

She shot him with a silencing charm.

A purple spell flew towards her, aimed straight for her chest before hitting her. The man smiled before he realized nothing happened.

Yes, it tore her clothes, but she wasn't bleeding or anything.

"Asshole" he heard Ava say before she shot him in both shoulders. He screamed out, silently, and managed to run out of the room with the limping Rookwood.

"Come on" Sirius said as they all made to follow.

They heard shouting and ran into the last room, the death room and found Harry fighting Lucius as Bill and Charlie fought the Lestranges.

It seemed the remainder of the death eaters and everyone else found their way into the room and there were spells flying all around.

Now, Harry and Sirius were side by side as everyone fought.

Many of the death eaters looked worse for wear since they had triggered some of the bombs, blindness powder and things of the like.

It seemed they were running on pure hatred to keep them up and going now.

Ava cursed when she saw McNair and Mulciber, obviously one of the others had found them and was able to wake them.

"Knew we should have killed you" she muttered as she shot off a slicing hex getting one of them in the shoulder and neck.

Lucius was disarmed and put his hand up to show, something that didn't stop Sirius from punching him in the face rebreaking his nose.

Sirius and Harry smiled at each other, not noticing how close they were to the opening of the veil.

But Bellatrix did.

With a shout, she sent a curse off at her cousin with a large smile.

Before it could touch him however, the two were tackled by Ava.

"Damn it" she shouted, "Can you not try to get killed for one fucking second" she said sitting on a wide eyed Sirius.

"Sorry Kit-" he went to say before she screamed out and fell on him.

Bella had hit her with a cutting curse, slicing her back open and almost exposing her spine.

"Ava!" Sirius shouted as he teared up, afraid to move her and cause more damage since she was passed out and growing paler by the second.

Remus heard and turned, when he saw what had happened he let out and all mighty roar and began running towards them.

Barty tried to intercept him, but Remus barely noticed only reaching out and crushing the man's throat with his bare hands.

Lucius grabbed Harry's hair when he tried to help as Bella closed in on them. He tried to avoid the teens limbs as he fought to get out of his grip.

Her husband and brother-in-law tried to shoot spells at Remus to keep him away, though Danny and Luna were shielding him as Ginny cursed Rodolphus.

It was too late though seeing as Bella was about to curse her before he or anyone else could reach them.

"Alveusio!" a surprising voice shouted taking a chunk out of Bella's hip making her scream and fall.

Remus didn't stop to stare at the new comer as he made his way to Ava.

"Severus" Eva whispered in disbelief as she saw her boyfriend expose his true loyalties and curse Bellatrix to save Ava's life.

He didn't stop moving however and ran over to Ava's prone body. He began quickly healing her as he stood next to a trembling Remus, who had back handed Lucius away from Harry, and a blood covered Sirius.

"Here" Sirius said fishing a small bit of string out of his pocket, it was one of the portkeys they had made for emergencies.

Just as he finished speaking, another voice said loudly. "What the fuck is this?"

"Dad" Eva said, again shocked.

Her father smiled before he caught onto Sirius shouting the portkeys activation and making them vanish, but not before he caught a glimpse of his very injured daughter.

Remus, who had stayed behind to release Moony and his fury about their hurt mate, spun around and attacked the first death eater he saw. Moony was out and ready for blood.

Rookwood gave out shrill screams as he was ripped to shreds.

Adam, also upset, slammed his staff on the floor shouting "Astrapicus!" making two volts of lightning shoot down from the ceiling and strike McNair and Mulciber dead.

"No, this is all wrong" came the voice of Albus as he appeared with some of the members of the Phoenix and aurors. "So much bloodshed".

He looked around and saw Remus with growing horror, deciding that he had to be stopped. He shot a freezing charm only to have it blocked…by Adam.

"Are you fucking senile or a dark wizard" the man demanded, not giving him time to answer. "You don't stop the good guys first!"

With that he shot off another spell, making Rabastan fly towards the veil before he landed just a little ways away.

Fred and George, at seeing this, began to assault him with spells forcing him to take more and more steps back.

Finally, he stepped on one of the seemingly innocent pebbles causing it to rabidly change shape into a rock like spear and imbed itself into his foot all the way up to his knee.

He screamed out in pain and he looked down, accidentally placing his uninjured knee through the veil and was unable to pull it back out.

Rodolphus ran to help him, putting himself in Severus' line of sight. He turned and shot the man in the back with a spell making him stumble and bleed, though he was able to catch himself on the archway.

"Aures Radiculae" Luna said, still sounding calm despite her torn clothes. It made radishes spew out of the man's ears and giving him that final push to fall through the veil to his death.

"No!" a pale Bella shouted. She raised her wand again and began attacking Ginny ten fold.

"Get away from her!" Neville shouted before he shot off a Delacero, causing her right arm to be violently ripped off from the elbow down.

She screamed and then cackled, backhanding Ginny with the other hand before running out of the room.

"I killed Ava Bedlam, I killed Ava Bedlam" she sang joyously as Harry ran after her.

"No you didn't you mad cow" he said hexing her in the back making her already weak frame fall.

"You have to mean it Harry, why don't you try something stronger" came the voice of Voldemort.

"Alright" Harry said shrugging before stepping on her hurt hip making her scream.

With a flick of his wrist, Voldemort brought Bella too him and sent her through the floo. He noticed Harry pulled the ball out of his pocket.

He smiled when he saw Lucius try to sneak up on Potter before he was blasted away. The dark lord's eyes widened when he saw Severus walking towards them and stopping at Potter's side.

"What is this" he demanded.

"I'm a spy" Severus stated the obvious.

"You are loyal to me!" Voldemort spat.

"No, I'm not" he told him standing in front of Harry.

Harry was actually quite surprised and even touched, he wished he could tell his teacher that he wouldn't get hurt so that the man didn't risk his own life.

"You spy for me, you do research for me" Voldemort said, unable to accept the betrayal.

"No, and I didn't research a potion to help you…you can't fix ugly" Severus said finally feeling free as people began to pile in.

"You are a fool, I will kill the boy" he hissed.

Severus held up his wand and his eyes hardened. "Over my dead body".

"Severus" Albus said in shock as his spy exposed himself. "Leave now Tom" he demanded.

Voldemort sneered before noticing a mop of unruly brown hair in the corner of his eye. Knowing how close Potter was to the mudblood, he sneered, not noticing the Minister's arrival, and shot a killing curse at her.

It hit Hermione full on.

She blinked and stumbled back and bit, but that was it. All of the people out of the loop looked at her in complete shock and wonder.

"Losing your touch, Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted, but Voldemort had shot off another killing curse.

Now, their wands connected, as they would have in fourth year.

Voldemort shouted angrily as he tried to push more power in it, but Harry gave as good as he got.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang forming a sort of dome around them that none of the others spells could get through.

Wisps began to fly out of Voldemort's wand as Harry tried to hold the magic. It was still hard, even if he wasn't technically there.

"Hold on sweetheart" came a soft voice and he saw a beautiful woman next to a handsome man who looked almost identical to him. Further up was the caretaker from his dream and other people he didn't know.

"You're doing so well" the woman, who he now recognized as his mother said with a ghostly tear.

"We're so proud of you son" his father said. "Of you, Padfoot, and Moony".

Harry couldn't find the words to express himself as he finally spoke to his parents while also trying to hold the spell.

"When we tell you, let it go dear" Lily said.

"Trust us" James told him and Harry nodded before he saw his father turn and smile and someone outside of the dome. "Good on you Moony…tell Padfoot hello" he said.

"Now sweetheart" Lily said and Harry pulled back making Voldemort get hit with the whiplash as the ghosts surrounded him.

Albus took that moment to jump in and began battling Voldemort.

Harry was pulled back by a tearful and bloody Remus, who held onto him, next to an equally emotional Severus.

"Stay away from him Tom" Albus said as he created a wave of water to block Voldemort's serpent of fire.

Voldemort sneered and decided now would be a perfect time to take over Potter's mind. He soon found out, it wasn't going to happen.

"He's really back" Fudge said as everyone was just watching.

Voldemort turned to him and raised his wand before two shots rang out. One got him in the arm as the other barely nicked his leg.

"Damn it" Eva said looking at her gun as everyone turned. Remus proved to be the other gunman, "I missed" she pouted.

Voldemort quickly grabbed Lucius and Dolohov, the only two to make it to him, and apparated away.

"Why didn't anyone stop them" Adam shouted as he ran into the room. He had been with Moody and Bill making sure none of the death eaters could escape.

"He's back" Fudge said again making people boo and grumble.

"Come on" Eva said to Severus and Harry, motioning to a lost looking Remus. "Let's go see Ava".

"She's not dead" Remus said quickly, still dazed looking.

"Oh I know" Eva said. "Take more than that crazy bitch to down one of us".

"What happened here" Albus demanded. "And how did Ms. Granger survive the killing curse?"

"We'll be happy to tell you everything after we check on my sister Headmaster, kids" Eva called them as they all gathered with the adults of their group following.

"Tell me now" he demanded and she glared at him.

"Fuck off" with that, they all popped away, Albus unable to stop them though he didn't miss the look most of them sent him, Severus included.

There was another worry.

Albus groaned as he thought of everything that had gone wrong. Adam passed him and he made to grab the man's shoulder.

"Adam, surely you can rein them in-?"

His hand was pushed off as Adam marched towards the Minister, "Fuck off" he growled before changing his mind and also disappearing to check on his daughters and the others.

Albus looked around, looking as confused and shocked as the rest of the small crowd.

'I must find out the truth' he thought. 'And I will, no excuses!'

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? Took me forever so I hope it's good enough, I tried to be inventive and what not. Next chapter has them regrouped in the hospital, some surprises, wrapping up what just happened and the end of the school year. Review, ask, or suggest. Until next time, have a great day.


	36. Chapter 36

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** Enjoy.

Chapter 36: Healing and Truths.

Everyone piled into the Hogwarts' infirmary getting healed up. Once there, they all rushed to the still pale and unconscious Ava's bed.

Remus and Sirius were holding each of her cold hands and wouldn't move, they hadn't even moved when Pomfrey tried to heal them.

Harry sat next to Sirius as Hermione laid a hand on Remus shoulder. Danny as at the foot of Ava's bed, crying silently as Luna hugged her.

Eva was expressionless, which spoke volumes as Severus held her close.

None of the others were doing much better.

"Where is she?" came the thunderous voice of Adam, making some of them jump.

Though Danny, Eva, Remus, and Sirius hadn't even reacted.

"Over here" called Harry just as Pomfrey came back in.

"How is she Poppy" the tall man asked as his eyes clouded over, taking in the sight of his daughter looking so uncharacteristically frail.

"She'll live, her and the babies but she'll have a scar" the stern woman told them, covering up her own wobbling lip.

"Don't care if she has scars" Sirius muttered lowly as more tears slipped down his cheeks.

"Scars don't matter" Remus said, his own scarred hand brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Excuse me Poppy, but I must speak with young Mr. Potter and the children" Albus said as he strode in. He stopped momentarily when he noticed the adults still there.

He looked at Ava and his expression saddened. "I do hope she is going to be alright" he said and there were nods. "She's a special young woman, very strong".

"Thank you" Eva said still not taking her eyes off of her sister.

"Harry, children I need to ask you what you were doing at the Ministry" he said.

"I hardly think now is the time Albus" Severus said when no one spoke up. "Perhaps you can speak to them in the morning?"

"I wish I could Severus, but it needs to be done now. Minister Fudge has called a conferences tomorrow and he is demanding that you all be there".

"Well then we can explain everything before the conference, can't you see they're in shock Albus" Moody said. "The girl's an important part of the family" he said.

"Yes, it is a tragic thing that happened, be that as it may-".

"A tragic _thing"_ came the deep and now dangerous voice of Adam Bedlam. He had never taken a strong liking to the headmaster and recent events had just put an even harsher view on the man. "That tragic thing is my daughter you old batty fool!" he said getting angrier by the second.

"As I said, it is unfortunate but only serves to prove that they aren't prepared to have Harry under their guardianship. Perhaps then he wouldn't have been there tonight" Albus said trying to calm the man.

"I would have still found a way to go" Harry said with an expression of stone.

"Harry, we have much to discuss. Obviously certain parties are trying to get to you and-".

"Like you" Adam said.

"I beg your pardon" Albus asked standing at his full height, which still wasn't as tall as the man next to him.

"You are trying to get to my grandson" Adam said, "You don't care that they were hurt, only how you can use this to your advantage".

"My boy" Albus started and his pacifying tone only pissed off the head of the Bedlam family, the opposite of the placating solution he was hoping for. "There are things at work here that you simply could not understand".

"I understand plenty" Adam said as he began taking menacing steps towards his old headmaster. He knew that the man was amazing with a wand and could most likely beat him if it really came down to it. But Adam was not prepared to let Albus even touch his wand.

"I understand that you have endangered these children's lives of countless occasions, all in the sake of that shit you call the greater good" he said still sheepherding a now wide eyed Albus towards the hospice doors.

He was so busy trying to not seem intimidated by the angry father and lose his footing, that he didn't even think to palm his wand.

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of one and all that" Adam spit. "Well not today, not with my family" he said voice getting deeper and angrier. "And that over there, they are _my_ family and you will not put them in harms way ever again" he said as the doors blew open.

Just as Albus went to reach for his wand, Adam lifted him by his robes so they were eye to eye.

"Now fuck off!"

With that, he threw the other man out of the room and the doors slammed shut before sealing. No one could get in unless they had a medical emergency.

Adam knew that his daughter getting hurt wasn't actually Albus' fault, but when the man jumped right in to try to use her and the others injuries to his advantage, he had lost it.

"I apologize" he said to the group and Madam Pomfrey. She simply nodded. "S'all right" Ron said, hand skimming to his throat where there should have been tentacle scars but was only met with smooth skin.

Something Pomfrey was quite curious about, seeing as none of the children had been injured.

"Had it coming" Neville muttered wiping his eye.

"She'll be alright" was all Sirius muttered as Remus stayed quiet.

"You know" Ginny said giving a shaking chuckle. "She's going to be annoyed that the time turners were destroyed".

The others gave out small chuckles.

"Yeah" Fred said from his spot by George. "She wanted a few of those for insurance she said".

"She'll be right pissed she didn't snag any" George added.

"Who says I didn't" came a throaty reply from the bed making everyone snap to her face as her eyes opened slightly with a light smirk. "Couldn't let them go to waste, could I?" she asked the quiet room.

A cheeky though slow brow wiggle had everyone springing into action.

"Don't do that to us again Kitten".

"We were so scared Love".

"I thought I had lost you!"

"Only you could be so chill about almost dyeing" were just some of the comments spoken around the room as everyone tried to talk over each other at once before Remus spoke again silencing them all.

"I killed two men" he said abruptly with an unreadable expression.

"Remus-"Sirius started.

Remus licked his lips. "I don't regret it" he said softly, soundly like he regretted not regretting.

"Neither do I" Adam spoke up, reminding his son-in-law that he had killed that night too.

"Dad?" Ava asked confused having missed his entrance at the fight.

"I got rid of Bellatrix Lestrange's arm" Neville said with a set jaw as Ginny hugged his side.

"Sweet" Ava said making him crack a relieved smile.

"It was…sweet. Too bad you missed it" Severus said drawing her attention as she distractedly ran a hand through Remus' hair, holding his head to her chest as the other held Sirius to her shoulder.

"Wait, you were there! Shit, I missed everything" she pouted.

"You missed him saving your life too" Sirius said making her eyes widen.

"Why doesn't everyone get a goodnights rest and then we can all meet back here in the morning for breakfast" Adam advised.

The children mumbled reluctant agreements as the adults nodded, besides Sirius and Remus.

"We're staying" they said together, voices broking no argument though none would have pushed any forward. Besides Poppy before she thought better of it.

"You ok if I go?" Eva asked Ava.

"I suppose I can last one night" her sister said making her snort before Ava angled her head as Severus. "Think he deserves some explanations" she said. "And…thanks Severus" she said seriously and he nodded.

Everyone hugged Ava and her husbands' goodnight, Adam kissing each of their foreheads, before leaving for the night.

Eva heard her sister asking for a play by play as the doors closed. She took Severus' hands and began leading him towards the Shack.

"Are we staying in your room?" he asked her.

She spun around and kissed him deeply, taking his breath away. "Thank you so much Severus, really".

"I would do anything for you" he told her.

"I know…that's why I'm going to tell you my, our, secret" she told him quietly as she took his hand again and continued walking.

"You don't have to" he tried to assure her though the excitement and intrigue could not be completely masked in his voice.

"I trust you" was all she said and he felt warmth expand through his chest.

########################################################################################################

"Hey Harry, are you alright?" Dudley asked confused when his cousin and friends suddenly appeared out of the floo a day before they were due out of school.

"Not really Dudley" Harry sighed running a hand through his hair.

"What happened?" his cousin asked standing as they all made their way to the couches.

"Why don't you kids fill him in while I go make sure all the rooms are ready" Adam said. He had recollected the kids when he saw Albus making his way to the Gryffindor tower. Realizing that the man still planned on trying to speak to them, he decided it was best if they slept at the girls' house, flooing in from the Shack.

"Ava's in hospital, people died tonight and I think Professor Snape is definitely kicked out of the death eaters" Ron said when Harry didn't know what to say.

"Wait, what?" Dudley asked and Luna took over.

"It all started a long time ago, about eight hours to be exact…".

########################################################################################################

"What is it that you wanted to tell me" Severus asked as she placed him on her large red bed. She began to pace in front of him, toying with her lip ring as she tried to think of the best way to break it to him.

The times that she wished Ava was with her to make this easier.

"Ok, I trust and love you and I'm going to tell you somethings that are going to sound absolutely crazy and I am trusting you to not tell a soul. I mean, unless it's someone from our group and everything, I just hope that you still love me after and aren't mad at me. Though I don't see how you would be, but on the other hand-".

"Eva" he said pulling her to sit by him. "Tell me what's wrong, I won't speak till you're finished". He cupped her cheek. "I love you".

She took an even deeper breath.

"My sister, Daniela, and I are from a different world in the year 2017 where Danny is the same age as us and twenty-four and a witch, though a different one from the ones here. You and everyone are story characters from the Harry Potter series which is how we know how certain things are going to happen. Her aunt brought us here saying we belonged her because the story got it wrong, so we've been fixing everything which is a dream come true for us since we were huge fans. Sirius was going to die, it was in the book, but Ava saved him so that's a main change, Diggory was supposed to die too as well as Remus, Moody, Fred, Albus, and you and countless others. Tonks and Remus had married after Sirius' death when she wore him down after Draco Malfoy let death eaters into the school. You killed Albus, no one knew you were a spy and Voldemort had his snake kill you because he thought you were the owner of the elder wand" she finished finally able to take another breath.

Severus just sat there, arms folded loosely in his lap as he blinked trying to process everything she just said.

"Pardon? Can you repeat that?" he finally asked and Eva groaned before taking a deep breath.

########################################################################################################

"I was so afraid I was going to lose you two, you four" Remus said, voice somewhat smothered by Ava's stomach, where his head was as he listened to the two tiny heart beats.

He didn't mind admitting it now, now that they were safe.

"I didn't help matters much" Sirius said in a self-loathing tone.

"None of that" Ava said, her hand still going through his long dark hair. "You did amazingly, somethings still just line up certain ways. That's what I'm here for".

"That's only one reason" Sirius told her. "You're here for us, the two moody, mental, trouble makers" he said with a sad lilt.

"You forgot old" Remus added.

"You two" Ava sighed. "I will spend every day telling you how amazing you are. You aren't mental, everyone has inner battles. You aren't old, you're just right. You're only thirty-six for Christ's sake. You're perfect. You're mine" she told them.

"You didn't say we weren't moody" Sirius said with a half grin.

"Or trouble makers" Remus added turning to face her, though not lifting his head.

"I corrected the ones that were wrong, I can't do anything about the truth" she chuckled making Remus laugh as Sirius mock pouted.

"I could have gotten you killed" Sirius said darkly as his mind didn't allow him to keep his smile. "I could have gotten you and our children killed".

Now Remus lifted his head and reached out for Sirius' hand as Ava kissed his head.

"It's wasn't your fault Paddy" Remus told him with a soft yet stern tone.

"I was joking when I jumped on you and said stop trying to get yourself killed Sweetheart" Ava said. "You did great, they just herded you that way. Nothing could have been done unless we didn't go, and we all agreed that was the best course of action".

"I know you're right…I just…" he trailed off.

"Well, this is why you have us and a therapist" Ava said smartly, though it didn't make him feel bad as it would have had someone else said it.

"I think…" Remus said, seeing that Sirius wanted to change the subject. "That I'm ready".

"Ready?" Ava asked as her a Sirius shared a confused look. "For a therapist, because you already have one and I doubt you mean sex, we've definitely already done that" she said making Sirius smirk as she motioned to the small bump of her stomach.

He let out a breath that held a small chuckle, the emotional roller coaster of the night making all of their eyes droop slightly.

"I mean, I'm ready to accept it. The wolf, Moony" he told her, voice becoming a whisper by the end.

Ava's mouth parted slightly in surprise while Sirius swallowed. It was a good thing really, just something they didn't expect from Remus in a long time, if ever.

"I don't want to be like Greyback" he winced at the name, "I want to be like you" he said looking up at Ava, expression open and vulnerable.

"You could never be like him Babe" she told him firmly. "Never".

"We'll help you" Sirius spoke up and Ava nodded making Remus give a watery grin before he returned his head to her stomach, though his eyes stayed on them.

"Why don't you two get two of the beds and we'll mend them together?" Ava suggested. She didn't think they'd be comfortable sitting in the chairs, even if they were draped half way on her.

She didn't grasp that that was exactly where they wanted to be.

"Want to stay like this" Sirius muttered sleepily against her neck as he returned his face to the junction between her shoulder and neck, a kiss and bite here and there.

Remus simply nodded as his own eyes closed.

"Alright" Ava conceded, a smile on her face as she relaxed back. "But don't bitch to me about your backs tomorrow".

"We probably will" Remus snorted and Sirius huffed out a laugh.

Ava giggled, "I know".

########################################################################################################

"So…I am a character in a book that thousands-".

"Millions" Eva interjected quickly before allowing her boyfriend to continue.

"Millions" Severus said gulping. "Have read and fallen in love with" he finished, rounding up everything she had told him.

"Yes" she said slightly worried as he spoke with a blank face.

"Daniela, who is actually twenty-five, is a witch whose aunt sent you all here where you first rescued Lupin and Black, adopted Potter, fought spiders and almost died because of an angry tree."

"Yes" she said again.

"Ava was in love with the characters who are now here real life husbands. Daniela is also dating her dream girl and you wanted me".

"Yes, Severus I wasn't trying to trick you or anything I swear" she told him.

"If you hadn't showed up, there was going to be more death and Dumbledore's manipulations because he knows that Potter has to die because of the horcrux but he thinks how he handled things is for the best."

"Severus, please" she said when she realized he was just repeating things she had already said. Tears began to gather in her eyes.

"I have one question for you" he said, his posture still stiff and face unreadable, even to Eva.

"What, anything" she told him desperately.

"This spell that brought you here, the woman who cast it…will she be taking you back?" he asked.

"No" she told him shaking her head. "This is it, why did you want-hmmm!" she was cut off as Severus sprang forward and attached their lips in a deep dominating kiss.

He pulled her to him by her arms to the point where she was practically in his lap.

"Don't leave me please, I need you. I love you" he kept repeating against her lips, face, and neck. Anywhere he could get to.

"I'd never leave you" she told him, accepting his fevered lips. "I love you Severus" she promised.

"I love you, I'm sorry I acted so cold" he said pulling back slightly. They were now half laying on the bed, he pushed himself up slightly with an elbow so he could look at her. "I'm just so used to losing everything good in my life. I can't lose you too, I wouldn't survive it" he told her.

"It's alright, I forgive you" she said as a smile lit up her face and she kissed him again.

"So, what do you think of everything?" she finally asked.

"It's all remarkable, isn't it?" he asked. "It sounds impossible, but I just know you're telling me the truth" he said giving her one of his rare smiles.

"You know what this means don't you" she asked with a teasing smirk.

"That we'll be ravishing each other before the sun comes up" he teased back, though there was a hopeful lilt to his tone.

She giggled, "It means" she said leaning up before she could speak in his ear. "You're officially comrades with Sirius and Remus".

She laughed at his dramatic groan.

########################################################################################################

The next morning saw the happy teens leading the way for the tired Professors. Ava was leaning on Remus as she still didn't feel very strong, but didn't want to stay in the hospital any longer.

They were going to eat breakfast in the Great Hall, say goodbye to everyone before leaving for the summer.

They'd all go to the Shack and then floo home from there to avoid the press and nosy people at the train station.

They still had a conference to give later that week, but right now they all just wanted to rest and be happy that they had all survived.

Especially since the same could not be said about the other side.

The twins and their men had already visited Adam and Dudley as they picked up the children and promised to be back before lunch.

The halls suddenly filled with cheers and claps shocking the group as they made their way to their seats.

"What the hell?" Danny asked as she looked at all the smiling faces. Their questions were soon answered when they noticed the Daily Prophet.

From the loud snort of laughter from the head table, she guessed the twins had seen it as well.

 **Heroes** **Devastate** **Dark Lord's Inner** **Circle**

 **By Rita Skeeter**

 **It has come to this reporter's attention that last night, many were asleep blissfully unaware of a devious plot to once more use Harry Potter-Bedlam-Lupin-Black.**

 **He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had sent his inner circle and most loyal to set a trap for the young hero in the Department of Prophecy's at the Ministry of Magic.**

 **One does have to wonder how they were able to so easily get in.**

 **However, young Mr. Potter-Bedlam-Lupin-Black and a group of his closest friends found themselves in the Ministry of Magic resulting in a battle for their lives, where they were also aided by his guardians and other adults seen with them on many occasions.**

 **This does leave us wondering why did Mr. Potter show up? How did he know?**

 **Are these adults part of a new group?**

 **What did the Dark Lord, also known as Tom Riddle, want?**

 **Luckily, all these questions will be answered on the 20** **th** **of June, when Mr. Potter and company have agreed to give a press conference.**

 **You can rest assured that this reporter will be there getting the truth and inside scoop for you.**

"Well" Eva said as she finished reading the paper to the others, seeing Danny do the same at the teens' table. "Shit, now we have to give an exclusive to Skeeter".

"And Mr. Lovegood" Ava said softly chewing on some toast.

"I would like to speak to you all before you go" Albus spoke up from his spot at the table. "Especially since the children were in danger and you yourselves were hurt".

"The children were never in danger" Sirius said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked.

"Why don't we stop by headquarters, that way the whole Order can be told at once, before the interview?" Remus suggested.

Albus was about to push for a sooner time, but noticed how tired Mrs. Lupin-Black still looked and realized that he shouldn't push her.

He'd get his answers soon enough.

"Sounds perfect, shall we say this following Monday?" he asked and they nodded. "I'd also like to speak to you Severus" he said and Severus nodded.

He knew this was coming.

"I'll head to your office after breakfast, I'm leaving with the others" he informed his employer.

"By the way" Minerva spoke up. "I looked at your propositions and I believe that they are doable. We of course would love to have you continuing to teach, no matter the subject" she said and they thanked her.

Albus nodded as well, their request had made sense and it fell into his plans. It did give him an opening to invite Horus back, though he knew Harry would have to help with that.

"Are you changing subjects?" Firenze asked them.

"Sirius, Ava, and I will be taking over Care of Magical Creatures as Hagrid returns to his schooling" Remus said making Hagrid smile happily.

He knew they'd do the class justice.

"Severus will be taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts" Eva said making her boyfriend look at her in surprise.

"Do you have a replacement for potions Headmaster?" Ava asked, knowing full well he did. Or at least had someone in mind.

"Yes, I do believe I do" he said smiling as he took a bite of porridge.

"Congratulations then Severus" Sprout said and he nodded, still reeling from the shock of getting his dream job. Even if it was technically on a temporary basis.

Now he just had to face a talk with Albus, talk to the press, avoid any death eaters and protect Eva and he'd be fine.

Severus almost sighed at the enormous tasks before him until he caught Eva's smiling face, laughing at something Ava had said.

He realized, it was all worth it.

########################################################################################################

Severus made his way up to Albus' office, not looking forward to the meeting at all.

"Acid Pops" he said and the gargoyles jumped aside.

He made his way up, surprised to see the portrait of Phineas Black was already gone. He knocked, noticing voices cutting off sharply.

"Come in" came the voice of Albus and he walked in. His keen eyes didn't miss the light smoke of the floo.

Obviously, it had been used recently, and obviously Albus didn't want him to know why.

"Severus, please have a seat" Albus said sounding much curter and with a lack of warmth that he had ever heard from the other man.

He wasn't too surprised though. He had a very good idea about why he was here.

"Headmaster" he replied back, taking a careful seat.

He stopped himself from reaching up and touching the charm that laid underneath his robes. A charm that Daniela had just given him saying it would protect him from loyalty spells and things of the like.

He didn't think Albus would try that on him, but it didn't hurt to be prepared.

"This is a very grave matter Severus" Albus said solemnly. "A very grave matter indeed".

Severus found himself missing the more direct methods of the group he had found himself in constant company of as of late.

He didn't want or need Albus' mind games and guilt trips.

"Yes, the Dark Lord being back and in the light is a dangerous thing. No telling what he may do now" Severus said. "Also with Sirius and Ava's injuries from last night, though both seem to be on their way to full recoveries."

"I speak of something else Severus" he told him, leaning back. "Something that is not good for our cause".

"More death eaters didn't die?" Severus said rubbing his own dark mark.

"Such a loss of life is a sad thing" Albus countered.

"Not when you are backed into a corner and at war" Severus shot back.

"What of your mark Severus, has he not punished you for your public betrayal" Albus asked finally getting to what had upset him.

"I'm sure he has tried" Severus said. "Fortunately for me, the twins were in possession of something that helps cut off my connection with his so to speak" he said pulling up his left sleeve.

Albus was surprised and more than a little intrigued to see a large brass like bracelet on Severus' arm completely covering the dark mark.

There were red lines around it, obviously from where it was cutting into his skin, though he showed no pain.

'Severus' he thought idly, 'Has always been good at masking his pain'.

"Does it not hurt you Severus?" he couldn't help but ask. "Where did they ever get it?"

"I feel no pain from it and I'm not sure really" he said, there was no way he was going to tell Albus that Danny had made it for him with a numbing charm.

It would block Voldemort from him as she worked to remove the mark for good.

"Severus" Albus sighed. "What could possibly inspire you to show where your true loyalties lay?" he asked.

"I found out that Eva was in possible danger, and no I will not tell you how" he cut off the old man's question. "I went, just to check at first but I could not let Bellatrix kill Ava".

"Because she's important to Eva?" Albus asked.

"Because she's my friend" he said quietly and Albus' eyes widened slightly.

"Now, I see how this is inconvenient for you but my choice has been made. I must go Headmaster" he said standing and walking towards the door.

"But now how will we know what Voldemort has in store Severus?" Albus asked imploringly.

"I'm sure you'll find another spy" Severus said, face giving away nothing. "Or make one, you're good at that".

With that he shut the door and left Albus alone to try and save most of his plans.

########################################################################################################

"Things are really going to be different now" Ron said as they met the others in the hall, ready to leave with the adults.

"I still can't believe how strong he is" Hermione said. "Even if he is deformed."

"His face doesn't seem to be hindering his power" Luna nodded making Fred and George snort.

"There's still so much to do" Neville said. "We still have to find a way to destroy the you know whats".

"I still think we should take the sword from Dumbledore's office" Ginny said.

"It'd have to be when he wouldn't notice" Danny muttered.

"Not to mention all the other death eaters and snatchers and all that bollocks. We know Fudge isn't going to be around much longer" Fred said.

"Here's hoping Scrimgeour doesn't take over again" George added.

"It doesn't matter how strong he is, or how many people follow him" Harry said suddenly, arm around Hermione. "We have something he'll never have. Something he'll never be able to understand because he doesn't know love or friendship, and I almost feel sorry for him".

"What's that Harry? What do we have that he doesn't?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled at all of them.

"Each other."

A/N: What do you guys think? Explanations on Snape and the interview will be next chapter, as well as the summer and exciting things. Big summer before sixth year, and romances will progress while bad guys do what they do best. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	37. Chapter 37

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** Thank you, **Ash B Bramble** and **Sillygabby!** You guys are so sweet. ( **Sillygabby:** my dad, who I based Adam off of, won't stop preening now that he knows he's your favorite. I hope you're happy). So, I was writing and realized I did a lot more of the ocs and marauders point of view when I realized why. I was having them do the things Harry shouldn't have to do, and in this AU he doesn't have to. That being said, I'm working on writing more Harry and Hermione and the gang since this is still their story. It'll probably be a process since I tend to lean towards my ocs in every story because I made them and now exactly how they'd react, but I'm going to really try for the rest of this story and other stories to come. Though, characters may still be OOC a little or a lot at times because, come on. I need my fun. Also, with werewolves I'm taking what J.K. did but also expanding it and trying to make it more. We'll see how it turns out. Enjoy.

Chapter 37: The Beginning of Another Crazy Ass Summer.

"Mrs. Lupin-Black, Ms. Bedlam!" reporters shouted over one another.

"Yes, Mr. Lovegood" Ava said from her spot next to Remus and Eva, Sirius on her sister's other side. They had managed to push the conference off for a few days, much to Fudge's displeasure.

People grumbled, waiting for whatever ridiculous question they were sure the eccentric man was going to ask.

"Is it true that you plan on trying to meet with the goblins, Centaurs, and the like to help further equality for all sentient beings and magical creatures?" he asked making the people around the room look at him slack jawed.

The twins had to hold in smirks.

"Yes, we are hoping that by meeting with them and setting up possible friendships and business relationships, we can help the magical world move forward to the wonderful and amazing place we know it can be" Ava stated.

"That includes equal rights for all blood statuses, magical ability, gender, and sexual orientation" Eva added.

"So you want to take power away from the purebloods" someone else shouted and everyone waited.

"This isn't about taking power" Remus explained. "This is about making sure that everyone has a voice in this world. Too long has it been called the Wizarding World, that's limited. It is the Magical World."

"Besides" Sirius added with a playful smirk. "Aren't you tired of having your lives run by a bunch of old bigots who would sooner let Dark Lords rise to power than actually help keep us safe?"

People were writing like crazy.

"Ms. Bedlam" Rita asked waving her hand until she was called on. "What happened in the Ministry between Potter and the Dark Lord?"

"Now that is a very tricky question, that we will answer" she assured when Rita went to open her mouth again. "It started when we learned that Tom Riddle was trying to trap Harry by sending him disturbing dreams" she said.

"And at this time, we are not at liberty to discuss how he sent these visions" Remus added.

"He tried to use visions of me being tortured against Harry in attempts to luring him into a trap at the Hall of Prophecies" Sirius said. He purposely mentioned what department they were in with no intention of telling why.

He'd let them speculate, they were good at that.

"What about the children's safety" came the voice of Albus as he strolled in in bright blue robes. He was not impressed when the aurors guarding the table up above, refused to let him pass.

He hadn't been happy when he realized that the interviews would be before he would be able to speak to them about what happened.

He was forced to sit by the reporters.

"We are so happy that you've finally chosen to take an interest in the students' safety" Ava said with a false smile. "I suppose it's better late than never" she added.

"We had been working on something for a very long time, something that would help the children in any dangerous situation" Eva said. "Harry was very adamant about fighting stating that even though he desperately wished it wasn't true, he was a part of this war".

"So we began making a very special type of armor for them, because where Harry goes, Ron and Hermione are sure to follow" Sirius said.

"And the other teens refused to be left behind when their family was in danger" Remus told them.

"Where is Mr. Potter?" someone asked.

They smiled and Sirius took that question. "Harry wanted to have a normal summer, which is what most teens want. He is safe at home, waiting for our return. Probably even sharing an ice cream and a cuddle with his lovely girlfriend".

The other three shook their heads trying to smother their laughter.

"What did this armor do?" Rita asked.

"It stops all curses, even the killing curse" Ava said and now everyone was deathly still.

"You found a way to stop the killing curse" Albus asked them seriously.

"Yes, that's how Hermione Granger was able to survive Voldemort's killing curse last night. And the others survived multiple other curses" Eva told them.

"Sources say you were hurt last night. What happened and what were your injuries Mrs. Lupin-Black?" Rita called out.

Their looks showed just how they believed she'd gathered her information.

"We didn't have enough time to make the same armor for the adults" Ava answered. "We knew that we had to strike last night while Voldemort tried to use someone that we knew was safe, we didn't want to give him the chance to get someone who couldn't defend themselves".

"And she was cursed by Bellatrix No-name" Sirius said. "She cut her back open after Ava saved me from being cursed into the veil".

"She and our children are fine" Remus said smiling at her as he placed a hand on her stomach while she nodded.

"Why didn't you just call the aurors?" Albus demanded and they snorted.

"While we respect Madam Bones, we don't trust Minister Fudge. His choice of aurors and Undersectary leave much to be desired. Not to mention how he's been trying to slander Harry" Remus said. "We did call them after we had taken out a few of the threats, because we knew that certain ones such as Kingsley Shacklebolt would not hesitate to capture the death eaters".

"Also, we didn't know if there were any other death eaters still in the auror field who could have helped their friends escape or hurt the others" Sirius told them.

"Men were killed, they could have been saved. Does that mean so little to you?" Albus asked sadly.

"These men, more like murderous bigots" Ava spoke up. "Were there in hopes of killing a bunch of teenagers. They were and are willing death eaters. Notice how I said willing because we do know that some were manipulated and forced into the position".

"However, none of these ones were. Lucius Malfoy was never even questioned, which should have happened to all of the death eaters, even the ones forced. They couldn't be saved because they don't want to be saved, and I'd even go far enough to say that most of them don't deserve it" Eva said seeing where he was going with this.

"Some of them have done everything in their power to make up for joining, such as becoming spies. Those are the ones with hopes of redemption, none of the men who were fought last night have that hope" she stated.

"Everyone deserves a second chance" Albus said.

"Does Voldemort?" Ava asked innocently. "I mean, he only murdered a bunch of people and tried to kill a baby. Does he deserve a second chance?" she asked and Remus and Sirius shook their heads at the old man as Eva crossed her arms.

"I find it odd" Ava said speaking in a more calculating tone making Albus' eyes narrow slightly. "That you are willing to sacrifice one innocent child, for what you believe is the needs of many. But, you will damn thousands of innocents to their deaths for the need of one death eater."

"Does make us question about your motives" Sirius agreed.

"Seems like you're trying to make up for mistakes you made in your past. Perhaps between a friend and family member?" Eva hinted as he grew paler. "Maybe even a lover".

"That will be all, we must be going" Remus said and the all stood, ignoring the crowd shouting other questions.

"What about Rabastan Lestrange, he is still stuck partially in the veil" Albus boomed.

Ava shrugged not even looking back, "Push him the rest of the way".

########################################################################################################

Harry sat in his room, thinking over the last few years.

He absently smiled at Hermione who was making S.P.E.W. shirts. Her views had changed slightly, seeing as now she knew that house elves wanted and needed families.

That didn't mean she wasn't going to fight for their right to not be abused.

Ron was playing, and winning, a game of chess with Neville even as Ginny tried to whisper moves to her boyfriend.

Luna was humming making flower crowns for everyone, sitting on his dresser as Dudley tried to help.

Danny and the twins sat in a corner sniggering and conspiring as they looked over the plans for the shop that Sirius and Remus were giving to them in a few days.

Though the marauders would still be helping with products and even selling some of their own ideas at the shop.

Something that still made Fred and George giggle like fan girls.

He realized he was happier than he had ever been. He was surrounded by friends, 'No' his mind corrected, 'By family'. People who cared about him and would stand by him no matter what.

Sure, there was still a lot to do, but he was enjoying just being a teenager for once.

The adults handled most things and had assured him numerous times that that was how it was supposed to be.

"I'm glad you liked your birthday present" Harry said softly as he once more noticed Hermione twirling the lion pendant connected to the golden chain around her neck.

Her eyes had really lit up when he had shown her their initials on the back.

"I love anything from you Harry, you know that" she said distractedly.

"I know, that's one of the reasons I love you" he said catching some of the others attention as they quieted down.

"I love you too" Hermione said making them all hush as her eyes slowly widened in realization.

Harry leaned back on his bed, grin in place.

"Did-did you just say you love me?" she asked him, turning with big eyes.

"Well as much as I care about him, I wasn't telling Ron" he teased making the red head hold in a snort.

"I love you too!" Hermione squealed before jumping her boyfriend and trying to snog the life out of him.

When they didn't show signs of stopping, the others decided to leave.

"Well, I was losing anyway" Neville joked as they walked out. Though the twins and Danny took pictures to tease them with later.

"I think we should go kiss as well" Luna said simply taking her now grinning girlfriend out of the room.

Ginny grabbed Neville's hand. "Luna's a smart girl, let's follow her lead" she chuckled making Neville almost drag her out of the room.

"Not a word" was all Ron said to his brothers as he dragged them out, giving his two best mates some well-earned privacy. Dudley tried shook his head and smiled as he closed the door.

"I'm sorry if I just sprang that on you" Harry said once they pulled back for air. "I've just been thinking about it and I realized, even if everything had happened the way the twins and Danny described it, I would have survived because I'd still have you. I couldn't go on without you in my live" he told her honestly.

"I mean, I love Ron like he was my own brother and Sirius and Remus and everyone is my family. But…you're different Hermione".

"You'll always have me Harry, no matter what" she promised him with a watery smile. "I couldn't go on without you either" she whispered.

"I just want to be good enough for you" he told her, showing his doubts. Scars he still had from his time with the Dursleys that would take a long time to get over.

"You are the best thing for me" she told him. "The world could burn away, as long as I have you" she told him softly and he kissed her showing just how much her words meant to him.

########################################################################################################

The teens had convinced their parents to let them sleep over at Harry's house. They had just finished dinner when they noticed a fidgety Ava and Remus stand, Sirius trying to soothe the two.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked.

"We have to go to the basement, it'll be dark soon" Ava said as Remus ran a hand through his hair, both twitched as they turned to walk off.

"We'll see you in the morning" Sirius said. He didn't miss the fact that Severus slightly paled as he realized where they were going. "Don't forget the charms Eva" he said before following his mates and locking the door from the inside.

"Was it just me" Fred started.

"Or did they seem a bit more jumpy than usual?" George finished.

"This is Remus' first night accepting the wolf" Eva said and they all turned to her in silent question. "Well, you all know the problems he's had in the past" she said squeezing Severus' hand. "This will make things easier on him".

"Poor Remus" Harry said, not for the first time, with a head shake.

Down in the basement, Remus was pacing, nervous for his first full moon in years without his wolfsbane.

Sirius and Ava thought it would be best if he tried to embrace the wolf first with no potions getting in the way.

He had worried about hurting them, but his wolf would never allow that.

Then he worried about hurting Harry and the others, but Adam assured him that he'd have everything covered.

Eva set up a big mattress for them with blankets and everything. They had accessible food and water and the room was heated just right to cool their overheated bodies, which they would use to keep Sirius warm.

"You'll be fine Moony" Sirius tried to calm him, going up and hugging his back.

"I know" he sighed rubbing Sirius' hands on his stomach as Ava smiled at him. "It's just…I've spent my whole life fighting the wolf. It's just scary".

"I know Babe" Ava said walking up and placing a hand on his cheek, smiling as he nuzzled her palm. "But we're here for you. You don't have to do it, I just want to help you".

"I want this" he told them. "I want to feel whole, I want to be whole in my own body".

They hugged him and kissed his neck before Ava pulled apart and began stripping.

"Just follow my lead" she said and he nodded while Sirius hurried to get undressed. He still couldn't describe how seeing his wife pregnant with his and Moony's babies got him going.

"Sirius" she chuckled, "You don't have to get undressed".

"You've never complained before" he said with a roguish grin making her shake her head and laugh.

Remus also took his clothes off, eyes darting between the window, his mates, and Ava's stomach.

"I don't want to be a monster" he whispered and they went back to running their hands over him.

"Never" Ava said.

"That's not what's happening Babe" Sirius agreed. "You could never be a monster".

"You're one of the most humane people I know Babe" Ava added. "Don't let fear hurt you".

"You're not and never could be Greyback" Sirius said voicing Remus' fears.

He smiled as he held back tears, kissing them both.

"Thank you" he said before his and Ava's heads snapped to the small window where the moon began to shine through.

Sirius took this as his cue to change.

Remus forced his eyes away from the moon and looked at Ava, who was bathed in the light. He thought she looked like a moon goddess as it lit up her already pale skin, making her almost glow.

Her arms were lightly held out, palms facing up. Her face toward the ceiling with her eyes closed as she took deep calm breathes.

Slowly, her eyes opened revealing large pupils ringed by amber.

"Accept it mate" she said in a voice that he now recognized as Accalia, her wolf. The voice was slightly deeper, huskier with not that large of a vocabulary. She only really needed basic words to voice her wants and needs to her mates.

Moony was the same.

Then the pain came and Remus's back almost snapped with how fast he arched. Ava's grunts came from next to him as her arm broke and then healed itself.

 _'_ _Accept it mate'_ came the words again, though this time in his head breaking through his screams as Padfoot whined and looked between the two with his paws over his snout.

He took a deep breath and tried to relax his body, soaking in the pain instead of pulling away from it.

To his surprise, the pain did lesson. Not an amazing extent, but a noticeable one. Remus' last thought before Moony took over was that he hoped that nothing bad came of this.

########################################################################################################

"What's wrong Harry?" Luna asked her friend as she walked into the kitchen. Everyone else was asleep, finally, even though it had been hard since Eva almost forgot the silencing spells and they had heard the firsts of Remus and Ava's screams.

The blonde had woken up and suddenly felt the need to go to the kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep" Harry said taking a sip of water. He pulled a glass down for the shorter girl who smiled her thanks.

"Is it because of Remus?" she asked having seen his flinch when he heard his uncle's screams.

"No, I mean I do worry about him, but I know he's in good hands" he said sighing as he leaned against the cold kitchen counter.

"Then what's troubling you?" she asked patiently as she hopped on a stool and faced him. Gray blue eyes wide with interest and kindness.

"I just can't stop thinking about all the people who were, are going to be affected by Voldemort" he said. He explained when she made no move to stop him.

"We all agreed that with him now in the open, Fudge is likely out but it's too dangerous for Bones to take over since she'll be a target and we need her where she is. But then I think about the muggle and muggleborn camps the twins talked about. How all those people were victimized and it makes it hard to sleep".

"Well then why don't we do something about it?" the blonde asked simply.

"I tried tea but it didn't work" he told her.

"How would tea stop the camps from being built? Is it a distraction?" Luna asked confused.

Now Harry was confused before he realized what she meant.

"How would we stop them Luna?" he asked her and she smiled again.

"I'm sure we can think of something, we're all very smart. Even you're quite clever Harry" she told him.

"Er, thanks" he said and she nodded.

"We can ask the others tomorrow, though I do believe that Sirius should be allowed to help Remus and Ava rest. Perhaps we could bring it up after we have a plan? Maybe even Professor Snape could be of some assistance" she said and he cracked a smile.

Leave it to Luna to make things look so simple.

"That sounds brilliant, thank you Luna".

"You're welcome, I suppose we should get back to bed" she said, blonde hair swooshing as she jumped off the stool.

"Didn't you come in for some water?" he asked and Luna shook her head.

"No, I came to help you Harry".

"You're a good friend Luna" he said after a pause and she turned to him with bright eyes.

"That's one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me".

"Well, I'm sure Danny had said even nicer things" he suggested and she nodded.

"True, but that's because Daniela loves me. I'm glad we are friends Harry".

"So am I Luna, so am I".

########################################################################################################

Malfoy Sr. was also unable to sleep that night.

He sat awake, next to his wife as he thought about everything that had happened to him as of late. He thought of when he first joined the death eaters and the others he had lured to Voldemort's side.

Including Severus Snape, who it turned out was in face a traitor.

However, Lucius didn't feel the anger he thought he would. Azkaban had changed him, no matter how short of a time he had actually been there compared to most.

At first he was spouting his desire for revenge on Potter and his brood, especially Black, Lupin, and those damnable twins.

But lately, his mind had forced him to reflect on everything he'd done wrong, including taking pleasures from people who were not his wife.

He turned slightly and looked at the beautiful woman sleeping next to him and wondered where he went wrong. He loved Narcissa, he had since they were in school. Yet, he strayed.

What was worse was he dragged her and their son into the clutches of Voldemort as well.

Every day the dark lord took perverse pleasure in telling Lucius of what he'd let some of the others do to his wife, should he fail him again. He also told him of his plans for Draco, plans that Lucius at first had seen as a way of getting back in his Lord's favor.

Now he desperately wished for some kind of miracle to save his family.

He knew he was not a good man, not anymore. This wasn't what he wanted, especially since he noticed a change in Draco.

His son tried to hide it, but he saw it.

It seemed Draco was scared and he had a sneaking suspicion that he was coming to doubt some of the views that Lucius had raised him on. He thought he knew who was responsible for that as well.

For the first time in a very long time, Lucius prayed to the Gods to help save his family and give him the second chance he knew he didn't deserve.

########################################################################################################

' _Pups. Healthy'_ Moony thought to his mates as he sniffed and licked Accalia's stomach. Padfoot nodded his doggy head, amazed at the ability to be able to talk to Ava and Remus' other selves.

' _Ours'_ he said and Moony snorted in agreement as he pressed his body against Padfoot's.

 _'_ _Happy you hear now'_ he said and Padfoot took a minute to decipher what he meant.

They had always had a canine kind of communication, just as he and Remus had always been able to speak with no words, but now they could actually speak.

 _'_ _So am I'_ he said before letting out a small whine when Moony nibbled his shoulder.

' _Our mate'_ Accalia said. ' _Pretty mate'_ she complimented him and Sirius' doggy snicker was cut off when she bent her head and let her tongue take a swipe of his underbelly.

 _'_ _How-uh, how are you feeling'_ Sirius asked trying to focus on Moody who had moved behind him.

 _'_ _Free'_ came the answer. _'Human likes me now'_ he explained. ' _Not caged, not angry'._

' _Hmmm'_ Accalia agreed as she laid out in front of them.

Sirius was planning on asking more questions, but he felt Moody hunch over him as Accalia brought her head closer once more and he realized that now was not the time. Obviously the two wolves had something much more pleasurable in mind, and Padfoot wasn't about to deny them.

########################################################################################################

Albus Dumbledore was not happy.

He had spent the entire day in the Ministry of Magic, he almost missed the parting feast. He had been upset to learn that the twins had been telling the truth, Harry wasn't in the castle.

It seemed they had gotten permission from the other children's parents as well, taking them earlier in the day.

Even Severus had left.

McGonagall had looked awfully happy all day and he dreaded when she would corner him and point out whatever had her tickled pink.

He had a very strong hunch that it was something he did not want to hear.

No, it wasn't even a day into summer yet and he already had a bad start.

On the bright side, he knew that Molly had invited Ava over for tea.

He hadn't recommended it, only hearing about it from Arthur, but he thought that was wonderful and wondered if he could possibly convince Molly to help him.

He didn't see her refusing.

Also, he had a list of names of death eaters and possible death eaters that the DMLE had been unable to capture as of yet.

He knew that a few of them might be persuaded to see the light and help with his plans for the Bedlam home.

He'd start with Igor. Honestly, he was surprised the man wasn't dead yet as Tom knew he was a traitor.

Perhaps he could offer him sanctuary in return for a favor?

It was a hopeful thought that saw Dumbledore pick up his quill and begin a letter to the ex-death eater.

########################################################################################################

Helena was floating by silently in the empty school, Luna's words still playing on her troubled mind when she almost floated into someone. Another spirit.

"Pardon me" he said timidly and she looked up to see the Bloody Baron or as she knew him, Alexander.

"Alexander" she breathed and he looked down momentarily as they floated there, not speaking.

"You look-".

"How are-?" they each went to speak at the same time. Alexander coughed as Helena gave a small awkward smile, not used to the act after so long.

Especially with him.

"What were you saying?" he asked her and she nodded her head once.

"I was wondering how you were doing" she said in her soft voice and he smiled briefly before it disappeared.

"I am…working on my person" he said and she looked at him curiously prompting him to elaborate. "I recently spoke to a kind young maiden who is trying to help me work through what I did to you, though I know it was unforgivable and I more than not deserve to carry my chains for all eternity" he told her.

Helena licked her lip as her eyes darted to his blood stained shirt before she took a small breath and looked back up at his face.

"I also have been speaking to a young one from my mother's house" she said, getting that faraway look she got whenever she mentioned her mother.

She shook her head lightly.

"Oh, what about" he asked her lightly, though she saw how he looked at her. Giving her all of his attention, she could even still see a flicker of devotion still in his eyes.

"Forgiveness" she said softly as she looked at her hands that fiddled with a bit of her dress.

He nodded, swallowing unsure as what he should say, if he should say anything at all.

"I-" she started before cutting herself off. She tried again, "I've allowed myself to wallow in self-pity and pain for so long" she said.

"You have every right to" he said immediately and she gave the small smile, the wistful smile he was once so familiar with.

"Perhaps at first" she said nodding a little. "But I have also done wrong deeds, deeds that I have not repented for".

"Your mother loved you" he said lowly and she looked at him again.

"I know that now. I think I always have, but envy is such an unforgiving sin" she told him. "As is anger and pride".

"I know plenty of both" he said.

"I don't know if-" she cut herself off again, but his eyes pleaded with her to continue. "I don't know if I can forgive you" she said and he looked down, sadden and ashamed. "Just yet" she finished delicately and his head snapped up to look at her in astonishment.

"I know I can never love you as you loved me" she said firmly, though it lacked the haughty tone she had often used with him in the past.

"I know that and I understand" he told her, his eyes sad and his own smile now holding a wistful but accepting tinge.

"I would like to try to forgive you, to be able to move on. For both of us to be able to move on" she said. "I'd like to see my mother again" she admitted.

"I would like that" he said, ghostly tears gathering in his eyes and she gave another tentative smile.

"My lady" he said, offering a chained arm.

With another breath, she floated to his side and allowed him to escort her back to her tower.

 **A/N** : What did you guys think? As you can probably guess, this is a set up chapter. Next chapter has; Voldemort, the wizarding world's reaction, plans, and much more. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	38. Chapter 38

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** Redeeming Albus is very…hard. I just have so many problems with his character, problems that were probably just plot holes but make him look bad. He's just so shady, and I know most of you know what I mean. So, what I'm going to try to do in the next few chapters will change slightly when it comes to him. We'll see how it turns out. **Sillygabby:** Yes, everyone knows about Riddle, though not everyone believes it. Most of what you commented on will be in the next chapter. I'm only spending so many chapters on the summer so this summer will be split between romance and ass kicking. Thank you so much. Enjoy.

Chapter 38: And that's Why You Never Mess with a Bedlam! (Part 1)

"So, have we got everything?" Remus asked and the others nodded.

Remus, Sirius, Eva, Ava, Severus, Moody, Charlie, and Bill were all sitting in the Bedlam, now Bedlam and Lupin-Black's, main manor.

They would be going to Grimmauld Place soon to meet with Albus and the Order members.

They were also trying to figure out what to do with the horcruxes and when.

They knew they needed something with basilisk venom. Harry wanted to sneak in and get Gryffindors sword, he even said he was working on a prank on Dumbledore.

The twins had sworn they saw tears in Remus and Sirius' eyes at that.

Hermione had suggested that they try to trick Albus into revealing what he knows about horcruxes, or at least figuring out if he kept any books about them.

Ron thought they should hex the headmaster until he told them everything. But, once he calmed down, the red head had thought of a very strategic and wise plan.

Strategy was definitely one of Ron's strong points.

"Yes" Sirius said scrunching his nose up as he held the fake locket.

They were going to test Dumbledore. He glared at the object that had helped cost his brother his life.

"He didn't deserve it" Severus said softly to Sirius, who nodded shortly.

The two men had talked, with Remus, as their girlfriends and charges had slept.

 _"_ _Severus" Sirius said as he and Remus found the hooked nose man in the library._

 _They noticed he tensed, not relaxing much when he noticed it was them. True, they got on when the girls were around, but didn't speak much if they were alone._

 _For his part, Severus had tensed out of reflex. A part of him knew that Black and Lupin were not the boys they used to be, though they weren't totally different either._

 _But old habits die hard._

 _"_ _Bl-Sirius, Remus" Severus corrected himself. He noticed with a raised brow that they were almost fidgeting and looking at the dark carpet. "What is it? Is something wrong"._

 _"_ _We" Remus spoke up. "Wanted to apologize for everything we did to you in school" he said._

 _"_ _You already have" Severus said and Sirius let out a small chuckle._

 _"_ _But I didn't sound very convincing did I?" he asked not waiting for an answer. "I was so far up my ass and thought about what Slytherins and Voldemort was doing, I lumped all of the snakes together when I shouldn't have. I was a right prat, we all were. So, I am sorry" he finished._

 _Severus sat there in slight shock for a moment before speaking._

 _"_ _Not all of your abuse was unwarranted. I admit now that I did my fair share, and though yes, yours were dangerous at times so were mine" he said and they looked at him, eyes wide._

 _"_ _I believe we all made mistakes, but I am learning that now is the time to learn from them and move on. The past will never change, but the future is full of endless possibilities" Severus said quietly._

 _The two men smiled at him before taking their own seats._

 _"_ _You're wrong about one thing though" Sirius said with a smirk as they looked at him. "The girls proved the past can change, wonder what would happen if they went back to when we were in school" he wondered idly as many fantasies danced across his mind._

 _"_ _True" Severus said. "But I believe that this is where, or should I say when, they and we should be. I think we are doing very well, best not to try too many do overs"._

 _"_ _Hear hear" Remus snorted as Kreature popped in with some glasses of Firewhiskey._

"Do you think he'll ask for Harry?" Sirius asked.

"He'll most likely try to order it, or he'll try to trick Harry into opening it" Severus said with a pinched face.

"Yeah, sounds about right" Eva and Ava said.

"Moody's going to have a hard time not laughing" Remus sighed after the Moody and the Weasley brothers went through before another thought hit him. "As a matter of fact, so will Bill and Charlie".

"Good thing the twins aren't going to this one" Ava said before she smirked as Eva handed her a bag. "But we'll make sure they're there in spirit".

########################################################################################################

"Stupefy" Harry yelled as he ran to the wall, pushing off and doing a back flip.

The teens were training before they'd get to see the twins' new shop.

Ron tried to blast the ground at either side of Harry's feet, even levitating blocks of the cement floor to box him in.

Harry simply blasted them away, thankful that Hermione erected a shield around the others.

Everyone gathered back around.

"Blimey" Ron said shaking his head. "I swear you get more powerful each day".

"I'm not the only one" Harry nodded to his friends who smiled.

"So" Danny said as they all sat down for some water. "I've been thinking".

"Uhoh" Fred and George said only to receive smacks to the back of the heads from their sister and Danny.

"We know that the adults, I'll never get used to calling the twins that" she said shaking herself thinking of her sisters in all but blood. "Will be taking care of the death eaters, I think we should deal with the threats in the school".

"How do you mean Danny?" Luna asked.

"Well, we don't want them to stretch themselves too far, do we?" she asked. "And we'll see things before they do, even though we know they'd believe us".

"So, you're saying that we help out with student death eaters, or ones that might turn?" Neville asked.

"Yes, and we ump up the dueling club" she shrugged.

Hermione worried her lip as she nodded, not noticing how Harry's eyes seemed glued to her lips like they were the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Offer support to Slytherins that want out, that should be on our list to" she said as she summoned some paper and a pen as she began writing. "And taking care of Umbridge".

"But she's not at Hogwarts anymore" Ginny said confused.

"True, but haven't you noticed how the minister has been pushing her trial back further and further" Hermione said.

"He wants her free" Harry said running a hand through his hair. "You don't think that he'll send her back do you?" he asked his girlfriend.

"The twins said she didn't come back after fifth year" Ron said. He looked at Danny who looked worried now. She had thought they had stopped the whole Umbridge thing from happening.

"Yes, but they also read about her being taken by centaurs, which didn't happen this time" Hermione said. "So, it's possible, she'd just be there with more restraints."

"Yes, I do believe I heard Sirius and Ava cussing about her the other day" Luna said as they turned to her. "Well they were yelling about a toad, so I believe it was her".

"So if" George said.

"And it's a big if" Fred added.

"Fudge still has his job and is stupid enough to try to send her back".

"And she somehow miraculously comes into power enough to get rid of the twins, Sirius, Remus, and Snape".

"You six can take her out" they finished.

"I know it sounds farfetched" Hermione sighed, "But I can't shake this…feeling that something is going to happen" she admitted with a light blush.

Everyone looked at her in surprise, even Luna. Hermione was a linear thinker, she rarely just gave into gut feelings.

That was more like Harry.

"Well then we plan" Harry finally said smiling at her. "You're the smartest witch of your year, probably of the century" he said.

She blushed again. "Oh Harry" she muttered.

"So, we'd all have to be the dunderheads Snape has been accusing us of if we didn't listen" he told her and she smiled.

"Great" Ron said rubbing his hands together. "But right now, can we eat?"

Before the others could do more than chuckle, an exasperated Binky popped in with plated piled with sandwiches.

"Yous be rivalling Ava, yous be" she muttered shaking her head making her large ears flop before she popped away.

The others laughed, though Ron hardly noticed as he bit into the delicious black forest ham sandwich.

Though whether they were laughing at what Binky said or the fact that the twins turned their brother's hair green, was up for debate.

########################################################################################################

The twins' group, or the adult group of 'the Family' as Danny had so lovingly put it in her best Godfather voice, arrived at Grimmauld Place.

Remus shook his head when he saw the extendable ears they had hidden, which he and Sirius had added recording charms to.

Severus gave a long-suffering sign making Ava snort and Eva giggled before pecking his cheek.

Sirius, Remus, and Ava made whipping motions before Eva smacked their arms, not even looking back. Charlie and Bill chuckled as Moody went into the dinning room.

"Like you two aren't whipped" Severus scoffed as Sirius and Remus tried to puff out their chests and denied what he said before Ava snickered.

"They aren't whipped Sev" she teased, the name tag on her collar shined as she turned towards the doors. "They're leashed".

Sirius and Remus wanted to deny it, but once they saw their pregnant mate go into the kitchen, they quickly made to follow.

Now it was Eva and Severus' turn to snicker before Bill and Charlie urged them to go through.

"Ah, the Lupin-Blacks, Messrs. Weasleys, Ms. Bedlam, and Severus" Albus said with a serine smile, though none of them missed the hard gleam his blue eyes held.

"Headmaster" they all chorused taking their seats.

Molly and Arthur nodded to the them, something they'd have to get used to. Bill and Charlie were just glad their mum wasn't glaring at them.

They were unhappy, though not surprised to see Tonks at the other side of the room.

The room was full of faces they knew, and some they didn't.

Charlie and Bill sat next to Moody. Severus sat by Minerva with Eva next to him, then Sirius followed by Ava and Remus, which is where Bill took his seat on the other side of Remus.

Unconsciously keeping their group together.

Albus went to introduce everyone around the table. Eva and Ava shared a look, there wasn't much hope that they'd remember any of the names. They weren't trying to be mean, it was just a fact.

"Now that we are all here and acquainted we can begin" Albus said. "Many of you have heard the rumors about Minister Fudge pushing back Madam Umbridge's questioning" he said and The Family grumbled.

They had filed a case against her and everything, but 'someone' aka Fudge had paid her fine for her so she wasn't held in prison.

The fact that there was a simple fine for torturing a student was not missed on the twins or the others, who were incensed.

They kept trying to push, and Ted swore he would, but at this point it looked like a losing battle.

That didn't mean they'd pull the case though.

"I am saddened to report that he has gotten her out of it completely" he said and many people began to yell.

Sirius and Remus looked at Minerva in surprise at some of her language.

Severus didn't look surprised at all, he had taught beside her for some time now.

"Yes, I understand your displeasures" Albus said holding his hands up for silence. "Be that as it may, we must discuss the former Undersecretary" Albus said.

"Why?" Dedalus Diggle asked curiously.

The twins shook their heads at the excited short man, though they were slightly jealous of hit top hat.

Severus rolled his eyes as Remus and Sirius shared a look, all equally agreed to leave before the others so not to be cornered by the Harry Potter fan.

The man annoyed them in all honesty. He was the definition of a follower who couldn't read a situation.

Minerva also sent him a putout look.

He had only said one word and already he was grating on her nerves.

Or that could have been because before the meeting he went between praising Albus for everything and saying he agreed with him and was sorry that a 'rebellious' Harry was taken out of his care while also trying to push Minerva into telling him everything she knew about the boy.

"Minster Fudge has asked me to find sanctuary for her as it seems that she's been receiving threating and dangerous post".

"Brilliant" Sirius said with a grin as Remus shook his head lightly at his mate as Ava and Eva leaned back.

Severus' face was blank, but his arm on the back of Eva's chair spoke a thousand words.

"This is unfortunate that you would say this Sirius, because I was hoping that you would allow Ms. Umbridge to stay at your house for her safety" he said hopefully while peering at them over his half-moon glasses.

The five burst out into roars of laughter. Moody, Bill, and Charlie tried to hide their own amusement, but no one missed the smirks that threatened to break free.

"Wants _her_ to stay with _us"_ Sirius laughed.

"As if we'd let that munger anywhere near Harry" Remus chuckled, head buried in Ava's top bun.

"She wouldn't make it a bloody day" Severus said hiding his face in Eva's shaking shoulder.

"One of us would kill her" Eva agreed trying to breathe.

"Yeah, that bitch would get knocked the fuck out" Ava agreed.

"Can you all not look past your dislike for the woman to help her in her time of need?" Albus asked them sadly and they sobered up.

"She's a bigoted sadist" Sirius spat.

"She tortured Harry and wanted to do the same to other students, first years included" Remus added.

"It's not a dislike Headmaster" Eva said and he looked at her in hope, knowing besides Remus, she was the most logical in thinking. "It's a burning hatred".

"I will fucking murder her, no if ands or buts" Ava said crossing her arms and leaning back. "And I'll get away with it too, Slytherin and all". She high fived Severus.

"I was hoping you would give her a second chance" Albus said and Minerva, and even Hagrid, shook their heads at that.

Molly surprisingly spoke up.

"She has done nothing to earn a second chance. You don't just hand them out Albus, the person has to prove that they deserve it" she told him with a huff.

"See, she gets it" Ava said.

"Molly is right Albus" Minerva said. "Umbridge just believes she is entitled to protection because she is a pureblood, that is all. We all know she would take every opportunity to attack Mr. Potter and Ms. Vargas, if not Ava and Remus".

There were a few nods around the room.

"They're right Albus, what's you're asking makes no sense boy-o" Moody put in.

"I'm sure she would be grateful to you for helping her" Albus said. "She can learn more about you as well".

"I don't want that cow to learn about us" Sirius snorted.

"And we aren't helping her. We don't want to" Remus added.

"Be that as it may, _I_ want you to" Albus said acting like that was the end of that. He was trying not to show how their unwillingness was started to rub him the wrong way.

"It's nice to want" Eva and Ava said, proving that they weren't budging an inch.

"But the Headmaster told you to" Diggle said astonished.

"And we said no, try to keep up" Eva said.

"Girls" Albus sighed rubbing his beard. "I do wish you would reconsider. Ava, do you not wish your children to come into this world learning forgiveness?" he pleaded.

"There's a difference between being forgiving and being a sucker" Ava shot back. "My babies aren't gonna be some fucking suckers. Unlike you I know the difference between the two" she said and there were some gasps.

As Albus went to open his mouth again, Ava spoke once more.

"I'm fucking serious Albus" she said, pausing for her husband.

"So am I" Remus put in his support.

"That's me" Sirius said happily.

"If she comes near me I will push these babies out, make them hold onto their umbilical cords, swing them around num-chuk style, throw them at her where they will each promptly karate chop her in that ugly mug she calls a face and then suck them back in!" Ava told him with a huff at the end.

Everyone besides her group looked at her in surprise, the men in their group were busy trying not to burst out laughing besides Snape who believed she would find a way to go through with it.

"Don't test me" she said before miming the action, baby battle cries and suction included.

"But Ava" Bill and Charlie whined and people looked at them. They decided to uphold their younger twin brothers' legacy of giving people headaches.

"You should let her stay with you" Bill said and Albus smiled in surprise.

"Just imagine all of the pranks everyone could try on her" Charlie continued.

"We could use some of the ones you said were too dangerous. Can't you just picture it Moony" Sirius asked looking up dreamily as if he was coming around.

Remus looked out into space as a frightening grin overtook his face.

"There are some potions I am most curious to try out" Severus said rubbing his face in thought.

"Severus" Albus asked shocked as Minerva and Moody and several others tried not to let smiles slip through.

Kingsley had to do breathing excursuses, along with Arthur who had caught on.

"Oh, pardon me Albus" the ex-spy said. "Eva has recently asked me to move in and the possibilities just expanded wonderfully" he said in way of explanation.

"Congratulations" Minerva said and he nodded back.

"Good on you Professors" Hagrid said happily.

"Just think Love" Remus said to Ava. "You two could finally have a live practice dummy".

Ava's brow went up as she smirked and Eva rubbed her hands together.

"Our knives have been collecting dust" the blue haired sister said.

"And I could work on my aim" the green haired one stated.

"You wouldn't!" Diggle exclaimed next to a scandalized Hestia Jones.

"Watch us" they said.

"I believe they would" Tonks said moodily making Kingsley, who was sitting by an unknown man and woman, roll his eyes.

"Albus, I believe that Ms. Umbridge would be in greater danger if she were to go to the Bedlam estate" Minerva said, though she didn't sound truly opposed to the idea.

"Yes, I can see that. So, there is no way you could open your hearts to her?" he asked one more time.

"Not even with a crow bar" Eva said.

"No" was all Remus and Sirius told him.

"I'd sooner open her head" Ava told him seriously.

Severus looked at him for a moment before speaking slowly.

"It almost seems as you're more concerned with having this already admittedly dangerous woman around Potter, than you are about her actual safety. Tell us Albus, are there alternative goals?" he asked knowingly and Albus stared at him for a long minute.

"Don't talk to the Headmaster like that, death eater" Diggle shouted indignantly.

"Keep talking Mad Hatter and I'll stuff your tiny ass in a tea pot" Eva said with a hard glare making the man pale and scurry back.

"He was a spy you dumb shit" Ava said before looking around in mock confusion. "I'm surprised Albus" she said. "I thought you'd have standards to get into this Order" she said making the short man's face heat up.

"Well obviously he doesn't because he let you in" Tonks spat at her and Ava laughed.

"Bitch, this is why you should get all the facts before opening your mouth" she said. "Not that any of those pesky facts stopped you before" she added with a sneer. "We aren't in the Order" she said and now there were mutters.

"It is true" Albus said. "The twins are not".

"But Remus and Sirius still are, aren't they?" Hestia asked and Tonks perked up. Now Ava shot growls at the pink haired auror and the brunette who blushed as she was caught giving Sirius a very obvious once over.

'How many woman I gotta fight for MY mates' she thought moodily. Letting their scents calm her she breathed out, 'Totally worth it thought' she reminded herself feeling much better.

In truth Ava knew she'd fight an army for each of them, and she was sure they felt the same.

Hestia gulped when she caught Ava's intense green and amber eyes, the smile on the other woman's face doing nothing to smooth her nerves.

"Nope, we left" Sirius said placing an arm around his wife's shoulder. "My husband and I couldn't get behind the Order again and we agreed with our wife about some of the Order's past actions".

Remus nodded as Severus spoke.

"One of the reasons I myself am retracting from the Order" Severus said.

Now more shocked expressions were aimed their way.

"But…Severus" Albus said. Yes, Severus could no longer spy for him which was a major blow, but he still had many uses. Albus was even hoping of having Severus return to Voldemort with a story of securing his place as a spy. Voldemort would love to get the Bedlams' secrets, which Severus had.

"Obviously, I can no longer, and will no longer spy" Severus said.

"Yes" Albus said taking a deep breath as he sat heavily in his chair. "Which brings us to why I asked you and the twins here" he said motioning to their group. "Please, tell us what happened in the Ministry".

Now everyone leaned forward, eager for the tale.

########################################################################################################

Danny stood over a cauldron muttering to herself and chuckling evilly here and there. She had two purposes today.

One; Harry said he wanted to do his father proud and bring in the next generation of Marauders. Marauder 2.0, is what Danny and each set of twins called it.

They didn't tell Sirius or Remus yet, wanting to surprise them.

Harry had gotten Ron to agree readily, Hermione was a bit more reluctant especially since she wanted to be a prefect again without Umbridge's interruptions.

She caved when Harry reminded her that Remus had also been a prefect.

The last surprising member was Neville who seemed excited about the whole thing.

Ginny, Luna, and Danny were content with taking over for the Weasley twins.

'Two prank groups' Danny thought with an evil giggle. 'Three if you count the original marauders, Eva, and Ava, and how could you not? Hogwarts is in for hell'.

She was working on potions that they could all use, though she wasn't sure exactly what the Marauders 2.0 were doing with their potions, only that the groups agreed to not prank each other.

Or the original Marauders, Snape, Eva, and Ava.

They didn't want to die from the ensuing prank war that was sure to follow if they went down that foolish path.

Her second task, was to pump up some of her security measures around the house and for a few other properties. Both the teens and adults had big plans, plans that went much further than just pranks.

Severus told them all about Albus' plan for Harry and them over the summer. Everyone was mad but the twins calmed them down as they and Danny thought up a genius plan.

They would explain it to the others after everything was set into place so no one acted off or anything before they were ready.

She was happy because Adam's security measures were in fact, genius. She was sure that if she didn't add anything, they would still be untouchable.

But what fun would that be?

This way they would be untouchable, mess people up, and send a message.

As the liquid changed from a navy blue to a glowing silver, Danny smirked.

"This" she said to herself "Is going to be good".

########################################################################################################

Voldemort sat angrily as he watched the fire roar.

So far, it seemed like none of his plans were working out. Oh, people were scared of his return, but they were also outraged.

He saw the looks some of his death eaters tried to hide from him as that blasted Skeeter woman once more established his former identity.

None of his minions had been able to track her down.

He knew it was only a matter of time till Fudge was out of a job, his biggest threat was whoever was chosen next to be minister.

'That's not true' his mind hissed, 'That accursed boy is the biggest threat' he thought angrily. 'What happened with our wands?' he wondered rubbing his shoulder, he swore he could still feel the phantom pain of when that filthy half-breed shot him.

Voldemort might hate everything muggle, but Tom Riddle at least recognized the tool that was used.

Even if it was much different from the ones of his youth.

'I need something big, something that will remind them of my great and dark powers' he thought. 'Something that will have them never question my name again, something before killing that insolent boy and the spy' he scowled at that last part.

Severus' betrayal had been a bitter pill to swallow. A part of him almost wished for the man to come crawling back for his forgiveness.

'What would inspire fear and help take out threats to me' he wondered stroking his chin.

It was times like these that he really missed Nagini's company.

Suddenly, a thought came to him. A genius idea, at least in his mind and he smirked. "Wormtail" he shouted and the round balding man scurried in.

"Yes, Master" he asked, waver in his voice giving away his fear.

"Bring me Draco Malfoy".

 **A/N:** Guys, I literally had to kick my muses butt when writing this chapter because my brain keeps trying to skip ahead. So, what do you think of the Umbridge thing? Trying to take a slightly different route with her since most people just deal with her in fifth year and that's it. Not me, I say round two of ass kicking is about to commence. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	39. Chapter 39

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** So, I just figured out that I've been spelling Kreacher wrong…great. I'll have to go back and fix it at some point but I'm too tired right now, so bear with me. So, I'm thinking about wrapping things up the kids sixth year because the extra year is unnecessary. What do you guys think? If I do, it'll be one hell of a year. Anyway, sorry that the chapter's kind of short. The next one will be longer, promise and I'll try to put it up soon. Enjoy.

Chapter 39: And that's why You Don't Mess with a Bedlam! (Part 2)

Ava and Eva were in the main room of their house, setting up a few surprises for the unwelcomed guests they were expecting.

They didn't know when these little wanna-be death eaters would show up, but they'd be prepared.

"Did you send the owl out to Amelia and Ted?" Eva asked and Ava grunted an affirmative.

Suddenly, the floo lit up and the tensed before the fire turned green and out came Severus, with the last of his things.

"Hello you two" he greeted as they went back to work. "Do you know where the children are?" he asked and they nodded to the training room.

"Thank you" he said passing and kissing Eva's head.

"What do you think he's up to?" Eva asked her sister.

"Probably apologizing, especially to Neville and Harry" Ava said easily. "So I was thinking about the safe houses" she said.

"What about them?" Eva asked.

"I think we need more" she said, going on when her sister sent her a confused look. "In case the whole muggle born camp things happen and attacks get worse. We should send the kids at school portkeys and their parents basic home security, all which can take them to a safe house if they're attacked."

"That makes sense" Eva said biting her lip and doing math in her head. "Especially since we plan on destroying the horcruxes this year, never know what Moldyshorts might do. Yeah, ok I think we can do it. Maybe put an ad out for other people to submit orders, first ones at a low price and a contract" she said and Ava smiled.

Over with the teens, Severus stopped to see Harry talking to Hermione and Ron, the others not in sight.

"Hmm" he cleared his throat and they looked up. "Hello" he said.

"Hello professor" the three said.

"Please, when we're not in class call me Severus" he said to their surprise. "Where are the others?" he asked and as always, Hermione was the first to supply an answer.

"Fred and George took the girls too their store and Neville is in the greenhouse" she told him.

"Oh, did you all enjoy the shop?"

"It was great" Ron spoke up with ease. "The colors, the gags, it just screams Fred and George. Though it's pretty brilliant how it blends into the marauders part".

"Their new apartment above the shop is nice too" Harry said.

"That's good" Severus said somewhat awkwardly. They all stood there in silence for a bit, even when Hermione offered Severus a chair.

Finally, Severus sighed.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I came in here to speak to you" he said and their eyes flew to him.

"I wanted to apologize, for the years of having to endure my harsh and unfair behavior" he told them.

"It's alright sir, you were only doing what you had too" Hermione said.

"Thank you Miss Granger, but I am big enough to admit that at times I took a pleasure in being able to put down the son of my school enemy, even if he didn't deserve it" he said to their shock.

"Well, I can't speak for them" Ron said. "But I forgive you for being a git" he said dodging Hermione's elbow. "You saved Ava, I think that proves that you're alright".

"Thank you Mr. Weasley" he said.

"I believe I owe you and Mr. Longbottom the biggest apologizes" he said to Harry who had been quiet.

"I'm not saying I can forget anything or that it will be easy at first given our passed" Harry said taking a deep breath and Severus nodded looking down slightly.

"But" Harry said and the other man's head shot up again. "I do believe I can forgive you and some day it will be all behind us" he finished.

"Very wise words Mr. Potter and thank you" Severus said.

"You're welcome…Severus and you can call me Harry" he said blinking a bit but with a firm voice.

Severus smiled slightly.

"Harry" he nodded before standing. "If you'll excuse me" he said, "There's another young man I must speak with".

After he left, the three looked at each other.

"Well" Hermione said "That was surprising".

"I suppose we should have seen it coming really" Harry said.

"Good bloke" Ron said before gaining a teasing grin. "Always said so" he joked making Harry snort before laughing as Hermione hit Ron with a pillow.

"Ron, really!"

########################################################################################################

Igor paced nervously in his study. He took a large swig of muggle vodka, his mind swarming with doubts of Albus' plans.

The old man offered him sanctuary from Voldemort, who had already sent death eaters after him. Luckily, they were but children and he was able to evade them. He had the sickening thought that his old master was playing with him.

However, Albus' protection came with a price.

He wanted Igor to lead a band of hopeful death eaters to attack the Bedlam Mansion in London. Apparently, one of the man's spells had finally broke through their enchantments and located the house, though he was still unable to go himself.

Albus believed he was personally bound from entering, but he could get others in.

He had no idea how wrong he was about the whole situation.

Igor didn't even want to know where the man found the recruits, though they didn't know that Igor had turned on Voldemort to save himself.

They didn't even know that Albus sent him, that's how good the old man was.

Still, Igor was nervous.

How could he not be?

He was about to attack the house of some very powerful people! The Bedlams, Black, even Snape was there now!

Not to mention Potter, the only one to survive a killing curse.

'Not true' he reminded himself, 'the papers said that muggleborn girl had as well' he thought ending with a mental scoff.

'As if a mudblood could do something like that'. He completely blocked out the fact that not only was Potter a half blood, but both him and Granger had done more than he had done in his whole pathetic life.

There were two ways this could go, and in all honesty they both had downfalls for Igor. He could succeed in hurting one of the people at the mansion, and then face the wrath of the remaining. He doubted even Dumbledore could save him from that.

Or, he could totally fail and be left at their mercy. Something he was told they fairly lacked when attacked.

As the wards around his tiny home shook, he dawned his old death eater garb and let the new comers in, who came strutting in as if they were part of the inner circle.

"Do all of you know what your mission is tonight" he muttered.

"O' course we do, not bleeding idiots are we" one snorted in a cockney accent. "Gonna put the filth in their place where they belong" he said brushing off his robes as if he was higher class.

"Listen here you little fools" he spat in his hard accent. They went to protest until he put his wand against the one who had spoken neck.

Now they were silent as the boy started to tremble in fear.

"These are not people to toy with, they will kill you given the chance. The only reason we have an inkling of survival is because they do not know we are coming. Now follow me" he said turning sharply to the fireplace as the boy tried to brush off his fear and appear cocky again.

"We will go together, that way we will overwhelm them" he said grabbing some powder.

"Bedlam Mansion!" he shouted and in a flash of green, they were gone.

Ava, Eva, and Danny had taken extreme measures.

They didn't know when Albus would strike or who he would send, so they had to always be prepared.

Harry and Dudley were in a different section of the house, guarded by the elves. They were also given stun guns and even a shot gun just in case.

The other children were at their homes, safe and sound.

Sirius and Remus refused to let them fight.

They even tried to get Danny to stay with the boys, but since they couldn't get around her magic, they caved.

However, once alarms went off, Sirius and Remus nodded to each other before Remus quickly picked up Ava and sprinted to their room.

"Remus, what the hell!" she demanded as he set her down and ran out, locking the door with a special device Adam had given him.

"I'm sorry Love" he said, knowing they were in for it when this was over. "But we can't risk you and the babies getting hurt".

"Remus, you let me out this fucking minute!" she raged as she tried to unlock the door.

"I love you" he said before running back to the front room.

"You did it?" Eva asked in surprise. Severus gave her a quick once over making her glare, "Don't even think about it" she warned.

His eyes widened briefly before facing the fireplace.

"Wouldn't dream of it" he promised as they dimmed the lights, moved the furniture, and hid back in the shadows.

After the warning alarms stopped, the fireplace burst into purple flames as a small band of six death eaters barged in.

Five went down in an instant, not even able to realize what had just happened. They couldn't know that the house itself had roped, disarmed, and gave them a little 'love shock'.

The sixth panicked, and being the coward he was, went to apparate out leaving the other behind.

That was the plan at least. The plan which failed.

He realized a second too late he could not leave. His wand flew out of his hand and his mask was ripped away from his face as his attackers strolled up casually.

"Igor, what an unpleasant surprise" Snape said as the lights came back on.

Chains shot out of seemingly nowhere and wrapped around his arms and legs lifting and pulling him taut.

In the next instant, he was left in only his undergarments making him sputter angrily.

"Now, death eater" Sirius spat as he stalked towards him. "You are going to tell us everything" he demanded.

Eva was watching as she shared a look with Danny who smirked and placed her hand behind her back waving her fingers.

"And trust us" Remus added. "You don't want to lie to us, we can be very intimidating".

"YOU!" Ava suddenly yelled as she stormed into the room making Sirius shriek and hide behind a now pale faced Remus. "YOU!" she repeated, cheeks red from anger.

She stomped over to them, kicking a fallen death eater out of her way.

She opened her mouth, no doubt to give them a piece of her mind when she noticed the shaking Igor.

"Oh, you" she hissed before sending a look at the momentary relieved Remus and Sirius. "I will deal with _you_ later" she said before turning to the death eater. "Albus send you?" she asked almost causally and his eyes widened before he swallowed and snapped his mouth shut.

She raised a brow, unamused frown in place.

Quick as lightning, especially for a pregnant woman, she shot forward and punched him in the kidney.

"Did Albus send you" she asked again as he yelled out in pain.

She didn't have time for this guy, the chains around him proving her point.

They didn't want to hurt anyone being forced to do this, stop them yes, hurt no. So, the fact that the ones on the ground had been shocked and Igor was strung up for torture spoke volumes of their intentions.

Wonderful little safe guard the girls made.

And see how their little spike like snake creations were slowly, almost blending into the chains and being unseen by any of the men, making their way towards him, they knew that he definitely was here to hurt them on his own accord.

They just guessed it was Albus' idea to send in a new potential lap dog.

"Now, you have a few options here" she spoke up as Eva and Danny flanked her. "You can either tell us what we want to know and we simply turn you over to the Ministry" she listed.

His eyes darted back and forth, not really paying attention as he tried to find a way out.

"Or you can ignore me and let the snakes get you" she growled and he froze, looking at her in horror as the rest of the rooms occupants caught sight of the barbed creatures.

"The other options are even less pleasant" Eva told him.

"And these" Danny gestured to the snakes, "Or ordered to find a way inside of you…any way inside. Imagine how bad everything else is" she said making the rest of the color in his face drain.

"So" Ava asked with a head tilt as she aimed her wand, the end glowing so much it actually began smoking. "What's it going to be?"

########################################################################################################

Draco sat, shaking and scared in his room. He didn't know what to do. The Dark Lord had taken over his life and it was nothing like his father had described it.

It was scary. It was bad. He saw the man do unspeakable things, made other do unspeakable thing to people for no reason.

Well, he knew there was a reason. They were muggles.

'But they didn't deserve that' he thought trying to hold down his lunch. He had been raised to believe that what he had witnessed was right, good even, but being told something and seeing it were two very different things.

It made him think, though he was loathed to admit it, about how Granger and even Potter had bested him over the years.

'Grangers a mud-…muggleborn' he mentally corrected. That name sounded dirty and as much of the slur that it was.

'She's top in our class, and she hit me' he thought. That used to infuriate him, but now he only thought.

'She bested me, that has to mean something, doesn't it?' he wondered confused.

'It doesn't matter right now!' another part of his mind yelled. 'What am I going to do?!'

Voldemort had called Draco in and told him he had a very special mission in mind for him, but he would only tell him what that was when he received his mark.

In two days.

He wasn't so sure he wanted that man's mark on him anymore. And it had seemed like the Dark Lord knew that as he sneered a smirk and told Draco exactly what would happen to his mother, who Greyback was trying to sniff, if he didn't take it.

Now Draco felt lost.

He was beaten, tortured by the Dark Lord and what was left of his inner circle, even his father who wore a stone expression as his eyes looked regretful.

The first time he had ever seen the emotion from his father.

He felt like he was losing himself. He felt like a child scared of the red eyes under his bed.

"I don't want to hurt anyone" he finally admitted to himself in a whisper.

It had hit him that taunts and bullying was much different than torturing someone into insanity and taking a life.

Suddenly, an idea struck him. He would admit that it was a long stretch and a hit to his pride, but he couldn't see any other way.

He took out two parchments, he knew they would most likely go to the same place, but these were the only people he could think that would help him.

He was too scared to right his godfather.

He decided he would write one to Ava, she was a Slytherin so perhaps he had a better chance of her listening to him.

Before that though, he had an even harder letter to right.

He sighed and dipped his quill as he began to write, muttering the first line out loud.

"Potter, I need help".

########################################################################################################

Remus had just handed the other men over to Amelia as Severus prepared Igor to follow through with their plan.

"Do you think he'll fall for it?" Sirius asked.

"I think he will" Eva said. "And then he'll confirm that he was involved when he comes here to either see the body or stop us from reporting it and him to the Ministry. Though I still like to hope that he'll be devastated over it".

"How much do you wanna bet he'll try to get us to not press charges against Igor" Ava sneered, not in the mood to even entertain to see Albus in any good light.

"You really don't like him" Remus teased making her snort before she stopped. She was still ticked at them.

"Ava" Sirius whined walking up and hugging her from behind, chin on her shoulder. "Love me" he whined making her try to smother a laugh.

"I do love you" she said and he beamed. "Doesn't mean I'm not planning on giving you two hell" she finished.

"Love, we were just worried about you. All of you" Remus said with a sigh as he walked over and placed a hand over her swollen belly.

"I know" she admitted. "That's not what I'm upset about" she told them, turning so she could see them both. "I'm upset that you didn't talk to me about it before. I do have my rational moments at times, you know" she said crossing her arms.

"We know Kitten" Sirius said as they loosely wrapped their arms around her. "But you're stubborn too" he said before pointing at himself. "Takes one to know one".

"We're sorry" Remus said, "But we're not sorry for trying to protect you" he said and she sighed.

"I forgive you" she said and they smiled giving her a kiss. "Just talk to me next time".

"We will" they said. "Marauders' honor" the swore.

"Dear Merlin" Severus said rolling his eyes before leading Igor out.

"Have fun" Eva told her sister in a sing song voice as her and Danny snickered as they left, going back to the front room. Danny ran off to tell the boys what happened.

"What does she mean by that Kitten?" Sirius asked worriedly as the door was locked and they turned back to their pregnant sexy wife.

"I said I forgave you" Ava teased, popping the first button on her shirt open while trying to be sexy.

Luckily, they had both assured her numerous times that it didn't matter that her stomach was growing, they still found her beyond desirable.

"I didn't say you wouldn't get punished" she told them.

She held in a smirk at their expressions which were torn between fear and arousal.

########################################################################################################

Albus sat, nervous and excited as he waited for Igor to return from his raid.

'What if something went wrong' his mind asked. 'What if they hurt Harry?' he flinched at the idea.

He wanted their home to look unsafe, not hurt them. He knew, though he tried to ignore it, that most likely they'd get hurt, might even die.

But he just _knew_ it was for the greater good. They could never understand about Lily's protection over Harry, about how something about that saved Harry and connected him to Tom.

Albus was so close to figuring out what it was.

He pulled the locket out of his pocket and looked at it in thought as how he came to have it rushed to the front of his mind.

 _After the first Order meeting of the summer, Sirius asked to speak with him alone._

 _Albus was delighted when he saw Ava, Eva, Remus and Severus waiting in some chairs to speak with him._

 _They said it was important and he smiled proudly, if not a little knowingly._

 _He was sure they wanted to join the Order after seeing how it worked._

 _"_ _What is it?" he asked with twinkling eyes making Ava and Eva look at each other weirdly and lean away from him._

 _"_ _This" Sirius said as he pulled the locket out of the handkerchief._

 _Albus' eyes widened, he immediately identified the object, frustrated when he reached for it and Sirius moved it out of his grasp._

 _"_ _So, you know what it is" Remus said watching him with hawk eyes._

 _"_ _I never said that" Albus said carefully as he retracted his hand. He knew that that locket was a key to figuring out how to stop Tom once and for all. "Where did you find it?" he asked._

 _"_ _Kreacher took us to a cave, and this was there" Eva told him. He didn't need to know the truth._

 _"_ _It was just sitting there?" he asked suspiciously._

 _"_ _More or less" Ava said._

 _Albus looked at her and tried once more to dive into her mind. He was met by a strong wall and death glare._

 _"_ _Get the fuck out of my head" she hissed and he looked momentarily shocked at her anger. "If we don't want to answer your questions, that's our right. Don't try to mind rape us" she spat._

 _Remus and Sirius stood angrily and Severus glared._

 _Albus almost felt the need to draw his wand before they all walked out of the room._

 _"_ _Where are you going?" Albus asked confused._

 _"_ _Home" was all Severus said before helping Eva into the floo._

 _"_ _Dick" Ava muttered as she disappeared._

 _Remus shot him a disgusted look before leaving next. Sirius walked into the floo and spoke, "Next time you pull that, I'm kicking your arse and Order of the Flaming Chickens out" with that he tossed him the locket and left._

 _What upset Albus the most was that they didn't even say a name so he wasn't any closer to finding their home._

Since then, the group had been distant, only answering work related questions and that was mainly to Minerva who had ranted at him for a solid hour about being a 'meddling old fool'.

He looked at the locket and shivered at the feeling radiating off of it, though something about it felt off.

"I suppose that is to be expected with anything to do with Tom" he said to himself.

"But how to open it?" he wondered. So far none of his methods had worked. He sighed and leaned back as he popped a lemon drop in his mouth.

Just like that, his eyes lit up as an idea struck him.

'This is Slytherin's locket' he thought as his mind raced, 'Which means it can probably only be opened by parseltongue' he concluded.

'Harry could do it, but how would I explain it' he wondered. 'I knew that at some point I'd have to explain things to Harry, or at least point him in the right direction at some point. But is now truly the time, when he is so far out of my reach?'

Then the thoughts of what was most likely accruing at the Bedlam resident that instant flooded to the front of his mind. "Once Harry is taken out of their care, he can come here with me" he said growing a tad excited. "Then I can guide him and set everything back on track. Why, with the twins' teachings, he may even be more prepared to face Tom".

It really was a stroke of luck that his magic broke their defenses when it did. He did feel a tad proud that he was the first to beat Adam Bedlam's home security. He was almost tempted to tell the man, but deemed it a bad idea.

Just as he was congratulating himself and thinking of what he would need for Harry's stay, his floo lit up and a bloody figure came tumbling out, holding something close to their chest.

It was Igor, his robe was torn and he was covered in blood and cuts.

"I-I am sorry Albus" he said shakily as he struggled to breathe.

"What happened Igor" Albus asked horrified as he started to heal the man.

"They fought back" Igor coughed. "There was so much blood shed, the others are dead" he said and Albus felt saddened.

All those souls that could have been saved.

"They know Albus" Igor said, freezing the man in place. It even felt like his veins filled with ice.

"How" he demanded.

"Severus" was all he said. It was all he had to say.

"What happened to them, did any of them go down" Albus asked in worry and anticipation. He would mourn for them later, but now he had to know.

Igor licked his bloody lip as he looked at the other man nervously. "Only one" he said softly.

Albus exhaled lightly, he was happy that only one of them was gone though he was saddened at the same time.

"Who?" he asked. He was sure it was either Sirius or Remus, who would have most likely died protecting the others.

Igor held out his hand, palm closed as Albus looked down confused.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the dirty man turned his hand and began to open it. Albus' face lost all color as he became dizzy.

Every emotion slamming down on him at once as he looked at the round spectacle glasses sitting ominously in Igor's palm. Their snapped body bringing tears to the old man's eyes as he collapsed back.

"Harry".

 **A/N:** So what do you think? What do you think will happen next chapter? Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	40. Chapter 40

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock! Sillygabby:** I hope this lives up to your expectations, and thank you for the feedback. I am actually working on the TBC one right now, but I'm trying to keep my head in the game on this one. Enjoy.

 **WARNING: GRAPHIC SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER.**

Chapter 40: Well Deserved Come Upends.

"Do you think he'll even be upset?" Harry asked his best friends, cousin, and Danny. Ron and Hermione refused to stay away any longer after Harry wrote them what happened.

"I think he really cared for you" Hermione said. "He just lost sight of the trees through the woods" she said and Ron nodded.

"Yeah, you can tell he cares about you mate, but he also thinks he knows what's best" Ron shrugged. "Really, which way he goes with this will be pretty telling".

"I agree" Danny said. "He cares about you, grown fond, but this plan of his has been going for a long time. He may not know exactly why yet, but he has an idea about having to send you to your death. He might try to rationalize it, even if he's devastated" she explained trying to help Harry.

"They're right Harry" Dudley said softly, feeling bad for the position his cousin was in.

"I guess you're right" he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Hey Ron, why don't you go help me send some stuff to the twins" Danny said sharing a look with Hermione.

"You can show me about wizards chess again" Dudley said standing.

"What, why?" Ron asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he said not getting her stare.

"Ugh" she said grabbing his arm and dragging him out and the amused Dudley out.

"Alright, what was that" Harry asked Hermione with a twitch of a grin.

"I just wanted a little time alone with my boyfriend. I doubt Ron would want to watch us snog" she said rolling her eyes making him chuckle.

His laughter caught in his throat when she sat down in his lap making his face heat up and body react to her developing curves.

This wasn't the first time they had snogged, in fact Harry had quickly realized it was one of his favorite things, but they hadn't gotten much further than that besides some very light almost accidental petting.

He swallowed hard, as she gently gyrated her hips hoping to get a rise out of him as they gently kissed, though it was progressively becoming more heated.

"It's alright Harry, we don't have to go any further than you want to" she assured him softly.

He took a breath and placed his hands on her hips, moaning when she rubbed against her.

Hermione herself felt her breath hitch at the action and feeling her apparently not so small boyfriend.

She had thought about this for a while, even more so after her birthday, talking about it with the other girls.

She decided to wait until after Harry's sixteenth birthday to try to take the next step.

She was glad that he was responding so well.

"Are you sure Hermione? I don't want you to feel pressured or anything" he said and she smiled.

If she didn't love him before, that would have sealed the deal.

"I'm not saying we'll go all the way yet Harry, but I'd like to try some things, if you'd be alright with it" she said, biting her lip distracting him for a moment.

"I've never been more interested in learning" he told her quickly making her giggle.

"Well allow me to teach you" she teased and he groaned again, pulling her closer and reconnecting their lips.

She nibbled down his chin, trying to remember the advice the others had given her, even Ava.

His breathes caught in his throat as she made it to his Adam's apple, her soft yet slightly chapped lips made his eyes start to close in pleasure.

Suddenly, there was a tapping on the window making Hermione jump and Harry groan. They saw the owl, which Hermione went to tend to as Harry adjusted himself, silently cursing whoever sent this and disturbed his studious girlfriend.

"Malfoy sent you a letter" she said snapping him out of his thoughts as he popped up and took the letter, opening it.

Their eyes scanned over it, surprise yet a strange understanding waved over them as they read the blonde boy's plea for help out of his situation.

"What do you think Mione?" he asked. He wanted her opinion and knew that she was one of Malfoy's main victims in school.

She smiled at him before sighed and biting her lip, fingers twisting the end of a strand of hair.

"I think we should help him" she said at last, looking at him carefully.

"I'm not mad at you Mione, just curious" he assured her. "I'm not as hot headed as I used to be, I have bigger problems than holding a grudge".

She gave him a look.

"I said I'm not _as_ hot headed" he stressed and she chuckled.

"I mean, we wanted to help people don't we? And sure, Malfoy's a right prat but he's asking for a chance to change and not go down a dark path. I think we need to help him" she explained and he took a breath nodded.

"Alright, I'll write him and asked Kreacher to keep a hidden eye on him and his mother…maybe help with some of the people there" he said.

"Should we ask the twins first?" Hermione asked.

"They said they would trust me with things like this" Harry told her. "Actually, Voldemort might think Draco's helping the muggles if he's already doubting him" he said now frustrated.

"We can have Kreacher bring Malfoy and his mother here. Instruct them to not leave the west wing until the twins come and get them" Hermione said, getting excited over a plan. "Then Winky can even watch them with Kreacher and make sure they don't pull anything" she finished loudly and happily.

"You're brilliant, do you know that?" Harry beamed at her.

She smiled, kissing him again. He pulled her back into the kiss when she went to lean away before the owl hooted loudly.

Hermione hid a snigger as Harry groaned again.

"I hope Malfoy doesn't make this a habit" he said.

"What?" Hermione asked furring her brows.

"Being a cock-block" he pouted before laughing and apologizing to his blushing girlfriend who proceeded to sputter and smack him with a scroll.

Harry would later swear that the owl's snicker sounded exactly like its owner.

########################################################################################################

Albus had spent an hour crying in his office. He cried for the little boy who Lily and James let him hold after being born. Even as Remus had to hold Sirius back from trying to steal Harry away.

He cried for the young lad who he placed on the doorstep of a home he knew would help him achieve what needed to be done. A home he held hope that would at least care for Harry, even if a part of him knew it was not likely.

He cried for the quiet yet brave young man who stood up for what he believed in and helped all of his friends, big and small.

The boy that he watched go through hardships and trials one after the other, always coming on top at the end.

The young boy who was turning into a wonderful young man.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" one of the portraits asked and he glared. "You've said many a time that you thought this is how it all would end. With the boy's death" said the painting, almost mocking him.

"That doesn't mean I wanted it to happen" he said before his watery eyes widened. "The prophecy" he muttered. "But how- I don't understand" he gasped snapping up.

"That seems to be a running theme with you as of late" another painting said.

He ignored them and grabbed some floo, desperate. He had to see it for himself, this was all wrong. He still didn't know what kept Tom alive and no one should have been able to touch Harry but Tom, the prophecy foretold so.

He prayed that this time he'd be allowed into the house, knowing he had to figure it out, speak to them, see Harry before anything else happened.

There was a small glamour of hope in his heart that Harry had survived death once again.

The twins were talking with Amelia and Ted as they explained what had happened and what they were planning.

Amelia wasn't too pleased at first, but once they explained she relented.

Severus pretended not to see the beetle on Ted's shoulder, knowing that the twins had called her to watch the proceedings as they disillusioned Amelia and Ted.

Remus and Sirius were getting Harry ready with Daniela as Hermione, Ron, and Dudley watched nervously.

Adam had come over and after destroying and the fixing the front room, he listened into what he had to do.

Harry had told the adults about Malfoy's letter.

Severus was grateful that Harry was willing to help his grandson and although Sirius whined a bit, he agreed.

Ava had said they'd send the elves to get them, giving instructions not to be seen or put themselves in danger, and set them up in some rooms at the edge of the estate. They hadn't been to too many safe houses yet, and wanted a chance to talk to the two Malfoy's before sending them off.

Dobby would check for charms and tracking spells on them just in case before Kreacher and Binky would watch, another word for guard them, until the twins and others could see to them.

Another alarm went off and Sirius and Remus rushed back in, almost out of breath. The house was really, really big and they hadn't wanted the kids near when things went down.

After having Daniela give Harry the special potion, they knew everything was ready to go.

With a wave of their wands, Ava and Eva made sure they all looked tear stained before allowing Albus to floo in.

The old man flashed in, looking honestly like shit with red eyes and his age showing for everyone to see.

It did nothing to soften their hearts.

This was his doing, and if things really had gone bad…

They believed it was time that the master manipulator got a taste of his own medicine.

"What the fuck are you doing here" Ava spat hatefully.

"He's probably come to beg for mercy" Eva said, tears streaming down her face. "Doesn't want to pay for what he's done and let everyone know just how dark he really is" she said, breaking at the end and turning into a stoic Severus' shoulder.

"I knew what you planned, but I never thought you would go through with it Albus" he said gravely. "Look at what you've done".

Sirius ran up and punched the old man in the mouth before anyone could comprehend what was happening.

"This is your fault!" he screamed going to strike the now dazed headmaster again before Remus dragged him back.

"Thank you Remus" Albus said, despite his bloody lip. He had expected sadness, maybe even anger upon his arrival but not this.

Remus didn't responded, simply spit on Albus' robes before dragging a distraught Sirius away to a corner.

"I hope you're happy" Ava said getting in Albus' face.

He reached for his wand, feeling threatened before feeling like someone lit his hand on fire as the wand flew out of his grasp and into hers.

Her eyes blazed as now Adam jumped up to stop a charging Remus and Sirius, who looked to be almost foaming at the mouth.

Adam's glare let the old man know it was for his sons-in-laws' benefits, not his.

Severus had to hold onto Eva who was now red in the face and ready to attack the man as well.

"Was that your plan?" Ava asked, not giving him the time to speak. "To finish off what you started, killing Harry wasn't enough for you!" she screamed.

"That wasn't my plan" he pleaded desperately, breaking at being reminded of what had happened to Harry. "Please, you must believe me. I never planned for that".

"No, you just planned to attack us, not taking into account what could happen. Or maybe you did, oh almighty Dumbledore, and you were hoping it was one of us. But it wasn't it was Harry, and now he's dead because of you!"

"You don't understand, I had to get things back in control. I know what is bes-" he was cut off by a sharp slap to the face, enflaming his already busted lip.

"You are not a god, you are a foolish old man with a god complex" she said, face hard and eyes like fire.

He was shocked silent, not knowing what to say or do. It had been like that since Igor had returned with the news and now it was only worse.

"I want to speak to him" came a voice he knew well as eyes widened in hope and happiness as more tears fell.

"Harry!" he said happily, spinning to the voice before the image made him drop to his knees.

It was Harry Potter alright, the phantom of the boy-who-lived. He was now a spirit, the transparent appearance proved that.

"You wanted to see me" Harry said, floating just a little closer.

Remus and Sirius had to turn away, it was too painful. Fake or not.

"Harry-" Albus said, throat now dry as the reality crashed down him, no hope or misunderstanding in sight.

Harry Potter was dead.

"Everyone always wants to see the boy-who-lived" Harry said with spite. "I wonder how many of them will want to meet the boy-who-died" he said before pointing at the crying man. "And the man who murdered him".

"No, Harry I didn't, I didn't mean for this to happen you have my word" he swore.

"Your word?" Harry asked with a scornful laugh. "What good does that do me now!" he yelled enraged. "You didn't mean for this to happen? You mean you didn't mean for it to happen yet, don't you" he asked.

Albus' pale face and expression of imitating a wet fish was answer enough.

"That's what I thought" Harry said sadly as Remus and Sirius were once again held back by a stone-faced Adam as Severus tried to contain Ava and Eva.

"Can't you just admit what you've done" Harry said, looking close to tears. "How you've planned my whole life, and then everything that happens year after year. You had to at least know" he said shaking his head.

"Now's your chance to admit it. Set me free" Harry whispered at the end.

Ava was silently trying to control her tears and curse pregnant hormones all at once.

"I only did what I thought was for the greater good" he tried to explain to the specter. It only served to enrage him once more.

"The greater good of who!?" Harry demanded. "All you've done is set me up for death!" he raged before delivering the fatal blow to Albus. "As far as I'm concerned, you're just as bad as Voldemort. At least he let his intentions be known".

Albus seemed to collapse in himself. Sobbing and unable to form a full sentence.

"Do you see what your manipulations have done? You don't hurt the dark, all you've impacted is the light side. Are so many innocent souls worth one wicked one?" Adam asked him, walking up as the others were quiet.

As far as they were concerned, they were done with the man.

They found no pleasure in his tears, no satisfaction. They just wanted him gone, the appropriate people have seen what he said, and now he wouldn't be able to attack them again.

"I'm sorry" Albus' voice broke. "I was wrong" he admitted, chin almost touching his chest as every choice for the last fifteen years weighed heavy on his soul.

"Come out Harry" Adam said making Albus' head shoot up once more as a very much alive Harry Potter walked out, standing opposite of his supposed ghost.

"Wha-" Albus asked, words failing him.

"Now you know what you could have caused, what you have caused when you purposely sent good people out with instructions not to hurt others knowing that they'd be faced with people who were out for blood" Eva said.

"Now you know all that your inactions and master plans have resulted in, and how it could have progressed. Others have died, who knows who else would have died because of your idea of the 'greater good'" Ava added.

"Now you know how the loved ones of the people whose lives you helped ruined felt, over and over. This is what you were thinking of at the end, even though you haven't figured out why yet, we know that you knew this was the end result." Remus said, face hard.

"Now you know that we'll be watching you, always a step ahead. The lengths we'll go to, to protect innocents and especially the ones we love" Severus told the man he had once thought was above most.

"Now you know" Sirius said glaring and grabbing him by the arm and throwing him into the fireplace. "Now get out!"

########################################################################################################

Ava and Eva waited patiently in the ice cream parlor for Mrs. Weasley. Both hoping that this meeting goes better than the last, in the same location.

Eva looked slightly ill, shaking her head as she watched her sister eat every flavored Botty Beans ice cream.

"Don't judge me" grumbled Ava. "Judge the babies".

"I judge you all" was the reply.

"Oh, hello dears" Molly said walking in, little hat in place as she rung her hands.

"Mrs. Weasley" Eva said, seeing she was nervous, "Please sit down".

"Thank you dear" Molly said taking a seat. "Thank you for meeting with me" she told them after a moment.

"Well, you sounded very sincere" Ava told her.

"You said you wanted to talk, and help with baby advice" Eva added and Molly smiled.

"Yes, I've had so many myself I figured it may be useful to help out someone expecting" she told them and they noticed she seemed almost bashful.

Not something they'd ever think they'd see.

"I was awful" she said looking down ashamedly. "I'm so used to getting my way you see, I know that's a rubbish excuse" she told them.

"Well, while we didn't appreciate your tactics we do understand that they came from a place of love" Eva told her, causing her to look up.

"We know you do really care for Harry" Ava said.

"I didn't really show it though did I" Molly sighed sadly.

"You helped him more than you know" Eva said. "Your only fault being that you were blinded by Dumbledore, but so were and still are many people".

"He's just done so much" Molly said. She had spent a good while thinking everything over, she admitted now that many things didn't add up. "And after my brothers died…I suppose I saw him as some sort of savior" she tried to explain.

"I get it" Ava said, smiling slightly. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost Eva. Well, that's not true but there are children around" she joked. "And he has done a lot of good, he's just also done a lot of bad, some may not have even been intentional" Ava admitted.

"But some of it was" Eva said. "What is that saying about absolute power?"

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely" Molly nodded, "That makes sense. I just worry for Harry, but I can see how much better he's doing now. I just didn't want to lose anyone again".

"And that's perfectly understandable" Eva said. "And we agree, Harry and the others _shouldn't_ be in this fight. But they _are_ , because Tom Riddle is a coward who doesn't care who he hurts".

"Yes, I can see now that's it's better to have them prepared then sheltered away. I shiver at what could happen if they didn't know what to do" Molly said. "Even if I wish it wasn't so".

"We do too, and we're doing everything in our power to limit their involvement in the war. But it will come down to Harry and Tom, no matter what we do. So, we can only prepare him and stand by him through it all" Ava said.

Molly nodded.

"Here" she said, handing Ava some vials full of blue liquid. "I don't know about you, but I used to experience accidental magic, especially with the twins. This should help" she told an amazed Ava.

"You know Molly" Eva said thinking. "You could always write a book".

"About what?" Molly asked, not following her.

"Well, there aren't too many books about magical pregnancy. In fact, we haven't found many books about pregnancy at all" Eva said.

"And even less on Sex Education" Ava added. "That just seems like a disaster waiting to happen".

"That's true" Molly said. "Most of what I know I learned from my mother and dorm mates…and experience" she admitted with a giggle.

Ava and Eva chuckled.

"You really think anyone would read a book about that?" Molly asked.

"I think you'd be surprised" the twins said.

Molly nodded thoughtfully before zoning back in and smiling. "Now" she said beaming at Ava's swollen stomach. "When are you do?"

########################################################################################################

Draco Malfoy nervously paced the sitting room his mother and he occupied.

Mrs. Malfoy sat looking as dignified as ever, but he saw the look in her eyes. She was scared.

A few hours ago, an elf that Narcissa recognized as Kreacher had popped into the Malfoy dining hall, gave the Dark Lord the two-finger solute and vanished with Mrs. Malfoy and the Malfoy heir.

At first, they had been terrified before a small female elf in a pretty green dress told them where they were.

Then, Draco had been angry when he wasn't allowed to leave the room. He didn't ask Potter for help just to become a prisoner.

When the elf told him to sit down, he had made the mistake of opening his mouth and insulting her before raising his hand to strike her.

Kreacher had called out her name in worry before jumping in her place to take the blow.

However, no such blow would land seeing as before anyone could blink, Binky snapped her fingers and Draco was lifted into the air, bent at the waste and spanked by an invisible force.

Binky had kissed a blushing Kreacher's cheek.

When Narcissa had become angry at the 'filthy little bitch' as she so eloquently called her, for daring to touch her son, Binky had gagged the woman with soap that became fouler and fouler tasting the more she struggled.

Needless to say, both Malfoy's learned why no one messed with Binky.

"What's taking so long" Draco muttered, warily making sure to keep his voice low least he faced the wrath of the she-elf.

"I'm sure they are busy, if talk is to be believed they have many endeavors proceeding at the moment" his mother said in attempts to calm him.

"Well I'm tired of waiting" Draco pouted, his usually bratty nature coming out as the immediate threat of Voldemort was taken off of him.

"My, my" said a voice making the blonde spin to see the good-looking forms of Sirius and Remus. "Bit too much of old Lucy in him for my taste. Perhaps you should learn to control your offspring Cissy" Sirius said as the two stopped in front of them, doors closing behind them.

"Sirius" Narcissa said before clearing her throat. "Head of the Noble House of Black" she corrected, "Mr. Lupin-Black" she nodded to Remus stiffly.

"Mrs. Malfoy" Remus said, blank faced.

"Where's Potter and Professor Ava?" Draco asked nervously as he looked at the two men in front of him.

"Harry's with his friends right now, had bit of a morning" Remus said, hands folding behind his back.

"Ava and Eva will be back soon" Sirius said, despite them not asking of the other twin. "So will Severus" he said and Draco relaxed slightly as Narcissa's eyes widened before quickly going back to indifference.

"Yes Cissy" Sirius smirked. "Severus and I have buried the old bludger's bat so to say. He's living here now".

"Will we be meeting the others?" she asked.

"Soon, yes" Remus said. "Though it will be a bit of a walk, you aren't exactly near the rest of us" he told them. "Now, you asked for help? We need to see your arms for the mark" he told them making them tense.

Taking a deep breath and making sure her face was void of emotions, Narcissa stood and pulled her left sleeve up showing her untainted alabaster skin.

"Good on you cousin" Sirius said before turning to Draco and raising a brow.

Draco followed his mother's example, though he didn't have much success in controlling his facial expression.

The men nodded, shoulders relaxing when they saw his skin was clear of the hated tattoo.

"Well, that makes things easier" Remus said.

"Does it?" Narcissa asked tensely, her pretty cold eyes raking over Remus harshly.

"Watch it woman" Sirius snarled bringing her attention to him. "We brought you here, we can put you right back with you as a death eater plaything and your son as a death eater" he warned.

Her eyes widened briefly before the mask was back in place. "I did not think Dumbledore's Order would allow that" she said, hoping to call his bluff.

"There is no order here" came the deep voice of Adam Bedlam making her pale and fidget her hands.

"Lord Bedlam" she said giving a small curtsy. "I did not know that you would be here".

"I do tend to visit my children" he said and she nodded.

"How are things going son" he asked Remus who gave a small smile. Now Narcissa moved even more as nerves returned to her as Draco looked back and forth, not sure what to do.

"We were thinking of sending them to one of the safe houses" Remus said and Sirius nodded.

"It sounds like a good plan, but I would give them both stipulations" Adam said.

"What-" Draco sputtered. Sure, he wanted help and didn't want to be a death eater…but he was still Draco Malfoy. He still saw himself above most, if only because of his money.

"Who are you to demand-" he asked, face red before Adam cut him off.

"Your better, now hush before I take your tongue for speaking out of turn".

That shut Draco up quickly.

"What stipulations?" Narcissa asked almost timidly.

She felt she could get away with pushing Sirius, to an extent, Remus was apparently that extent.

But Adam Bedlam was another story.

"I'm sure you two will figure something out with the girls, perhaps Severus and even Harry could help" he said, looking at his sons-in-laws.

"Right now, I must be off" he said before Binky popped in.

Draco scooted back and Narcissa straightened.

"That elf-" she began before a deep growl stopped her, surprising everyone when they realized it had come from Adam.

"No one…disrespects Binky" he said in warning and Binky cooed.

"Ah" she said happily, patting the three men's arms. "Binky's boys are so sweet".

It was then that the Malfoy's realized just how different things were going to be if they truly wanted salvation.

########################################################################################################

 **A Great Wizard's Grave Mistake**

 **By: Rita Skeeter**

 **It is with a great sadness that this reporter has the duty of relaying this disturbing, heartbreaking, but true occurrence.**

 **On July 11, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore conspired with Death Eater Igor Kariroff to assemble a raid on the Bedlam Mansion.**

 **The motives are not completely clear, but as far as I can gather, Albus Dumbledore was hoping to prove that the Bedlam home was unsafe so he could request that young Harry Potter be placed in his care.**

 **When interviewed, Miss Eva Bedlam and Lord Lupin-Black, Mr. Potter's legal guardians, stated "We don't believe that a trial would benefit our world at the moment, or even come to light. Mr. Dumbledore has many connections and supporters. We hope that putting this in the open will make him reflect on what he did. Any one of us could have died.'**

 **'** **My wife is pregnant, I would have lost her and my children if we weren't so well prepared' Lord Lupin-Black said, tears in his intriguing stormy eyes. Handsome face full of pain.**

 **'** **If my boyfriend, Severus Snape, recent ex-spy for Dumbledore, hadn't told us, who knows what could have happened' Miss Bedlam said, worry stretched over her beautiful face.**

 **They also assured me that they would limit Albus Dumbledore's contact with Mr. Potter, along with their other charge, Ms. Vargas, a vivacious and talented Slytherin witch, and Mr. Potter's friends whose parents have asked them to keep an eye out for.**

 **At the end of the interview, Ms. Bedlam had this to say 'There is no denying that Albus Dumbledore has done much good for the magical community. However, there is also no denying that he is responsible for some of the bad as well. We won't go into details, but it was discovered that Mr. Dumbledore knew some crucial information about Tom Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort. He has it in his head that he is the greatest wizard alive and that his word is law'.**

 **Lord Lupin-Black continued. 'Unfortunately, many people believe him. This world should not run on the mind of one man, but on everyone and being in it. Until he has proven otherwise, if he's ever able to prove otherwise, we will see Dumbledore as as big of a threat as Lord Voldemort'.**

 **Powerful words from such a caring and providing family.**

 **It should be noted that during the interview, Mr. Potter, year sixth, was there with his fellow Gryffindor girlfriend, Hermione Granger, a talented and lovely muggleborn witch, said to be the top of her year, and his best friend, the strapping pureblooded Ronald Weasley.**

 **Who happens to be the son of Arthur Weasley who is Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office.**

 **When asked how he felt on the situation, Mr. Potter only had this to say.**

 **'** **I just wish that he would stop. Whatever he's doing needs to stop. He should be working on how to help people, especially now with Voldemort of the loose, but he's only adding to the problem. I asked them not to press charges, not because of respect or hope, but because we as a whole need to focus on one enemy at a time, and that should be Voldemort. After that, we can deal with the others'.**

 **Such maturity from the young Savior of the Wizarding World.**

 **It is very fortunate that Miss Bedlam, the whole Lupin-Black triad, and Professor Severus Snape will be teaching again this year giving them the chance to watch over their charges.**

 **So, faithful and diligent readers, I ask you now to not forget what Albus Dumbledore did, as dark as a deed it was, but for now please heed what 'The Boy Who Lived' stated, and don't divert your attention from Lord Voldemort.**

 **After his inevitable demise and conquest, then we can move on to the possible next dark lord, Albus Dumbledore.**

 **To see what titles Dumbledore is in fear of losing, see pg. 4. To see about his childhood, see pg. 6 and to see about the rest of 'Potter's Crew' see pg. 7-9.**

Albus sighed as he laid the paper down, having read it for the hundredth time, weary arms holding up his grey head as his mind went back over what he read.

He had to give it to Skeeter, she certainly took the reader on a journey. While he didn't care for most of her flowery words, they served a purpose.

It got the reader on her side and lead them to whatever picture she painted.

Unfortunately for him, she hadn't painted him in a favorable light.

Albus had been sitting in his office for days. Well, actually he had been thinking for days, and not his usual plans, or any plans for that matter.

He simply kept repeating seeing a specter Harry and what the others had said to him before pushing him out.

He knew now, or at least suspected, that the only reason he was able to go or send anyone to their home was because they so wished it.

Of course, he still had support. A lot of people didn't want to believe what happened.

'The truth' his mind harshly reminded him.

But those were just followers, not his friends.

Apparently, Minerva believed it. Horace said he was sure Albus was innocent, but was making sure not to be seen with him. He had finished his teaching arrangements with Minerva.

Even Hagrid wasn't talking to him, instead he seemed to have paired up with Molly Weasley to send him a dozen howlers.

He didn't know who was louder, Molly or Hagrid.

It turned out Igor had lied, no surprise there. Though it had come as a surprise to the foreign man when he was handed over to the DMLE.

He was happy that none of the young men had been harmed, but saddened that Amelia was going to be trialing them for their attempted attack.

He was also told that he would have to be there, and she wasn't in the mood for disagreement.

He sighed and reached for his lemon drops, feeling even more downtrodden when he realized he was out.

He sighed once more and closed his eyes before having to snap them back open as images of Harry flashed behind his lids.

This caused him many problems.

Not only were his plans for Harry thrown off track, along with getting him to help with the locket, but now he was questioning every discussion he had made since being a young man.

He remembered how different he was when he first met Gellert, the ideas they had. Gellert for power, Albus for vengeance. He tried not to think about them now, knowing what a dark path he had been going down.

The ideas that would have doomed countless of people.

But, now he was wondering, did he still do that anyway just not how he expected?

This was all too much for the acclaimed leader of the light, he wished he could simply push the thoughts aside and focus on things deemed more important, leaving these questions to nights when he could not sleep and wished he could speak to his brother Abe.

But the time for pushing things aside was over now, and what was worse was that now he thought perhaps Abe was right.

It was his fault their sister was dead, whether he cast the spell or not.

Albus never felt so powerless and old as he did in that moment, haunted by the mistakes and schemes of his past that now refused to go back to the shadows.

It seemed his guilts and doubt knew he was at his weakest and planned to use this time to finally be heard.

########################################################################################################

"I love you" Severus whispered to Eva as they laid in bed.

Eva's breath caught in her throat as her eyes closed in bliss when his lips connected with her neck.

"I love you" she responded, slightly breathless.

He bit her neck softly making her moan and arch her chest into him. She was only in a large t-shirt and sleeping shorts, so her now hardened buds rubbed against Severus' already bare chest.

Eva had asked her sister and Danny to keep everyone else busy, hoping that tonight was the night that her and Severus' relationship reached the next level.

"Gods, you are marvelous" he moaned against her pulse.

"Severus" Eva almost whined as her hands flexed on his hips, her sex rubbing against his long and obvious arousal.

"What, what do you want. Tell me" he coaxed making her moan lightly.

"You Severus, I want you in every way imaginable" she told him.

"You have me" he responded.

"Then make love to me" she said, eyes dark with desire making his breathing pick up.

"It would be my utmost pleasure" he said before attacking her lips with his as his hands began to dance up her sides, working magic on her senses.

He pulled up her shirt and reattached his lips to her collar bone before moving down slowly. He went between the valley of her breast until he took her right nipple into his mouth and run his tongue repeatedly making her moans become louder before breaking when he started to suckle the aroused nub.

She bit her bottom lip and lightly scratched his upper arms making him shiver.

Eva dragged his head back up so they could kiss once more as they removed the last of their clothing, both laying naked, with Severus between Eva's legs.

He began to crawl down, but Eva held onto him shaking her head making him lick his lip and look at her curiously.

"I can't wait Severus, I want you in me" she said and his eyed dropped slightly as he groaned and nodded, lining his hard member with her wet slit.

They locked eyes, both mouths open with heavy breathing, eyes dark with want.

With a gulp, Severus slowly began to push in making sure to go slow and pay attention to how her fingers flexed on his shoulder blades.

Eva took deep breathes. It wasn't necessarily painful, she just felt an uncomfortable stretching. She distracted herself with how tense Severus' jaw was as a light sweat began to form on his forehead.

She was entranced with how his breathe become even more labored as his eyes screwed up, moan caught in his throat at the pleasure. He had told her earlier that like her, he had never done this before.

She smiled slightly in smug satisfaction at being the one to bring him this pleasure, even before they truly got started.

Finally, he was fully inside of her making them both let out gushes of air as they each felt complete.

Severus held skill. He wanted to move, he desperately wanted to move, but he didn't want to cause Eva any pain.

After a minute, Eva couldn't take it anymore and realized she would be the one to have to make the first move, literally and figuratively.

Gingerly, she lifted her hips and experimentally moved up making Severus seem to choke before biting the inside of his cheek when she moved back down.

"Eva" he moaned, "I don't want to hurt you" he shared his fears.

"Please Severus, move" she begged and he decided if that was what she wanted, then who was he to deny her.

Slowly, he started to give a few experimental thrusts pleasing both of them.

Eva became louder as his pace began to pick up, throwing her head to the side as she whined and cried at the feelings rushing threw her.

Severus, was almost shaking from the pleasure that was racking his body. Remembering some advice from Sirius and Remus, he blocked out who gave him the advice at the moment since he only wanted to think of Eva.

He really didn't want to think of Lupin or Black at the moment.

But the advice they gave him was apparently sound because as he used one arm to keep his weight off of her and let the other slide down her body.

Once more, he played and cherished her breasts with his shaking hand making her almost pant as their actions grew more heated.

He dragged his fingers down her slightly damp body, collecting sweat and creating goosebumps in his wake before he made it to her bare entrance where they were connected.

He was pushing into her in long fast strokes and Eva screamed in ecstasy when she felt those long thin fingers begin to toy with her, pushing her to the brink.

Severus had heard stories of woman not usually finishing their first times, but he had also been ensured that it wasn't impossible and he was determined to make this the best experience for the love of his life.

He was close to the edge himself, only holding on by sheer will.

He knew he'd be lost soon, but he refused to let go before he brought her with him.

"Yes, right there" she moaned and he repeated the circular motion making her body tense as she clenched her eyes closed.

"Oh God, Severus. Severuuuuuuuuuu!" she screamed, reaching her end on his member as her passage became almost too tight around his twitching manhood making him grunt deeply as his blazing eyes took in everything about her, trying to commit it all to memory.

With another squeeze of her body, Severus gave an even bigger grunt as he released inside of her quivering body.

He panted, trying to catch his breath as he fell on his side, making sure not to crush or hurt her, before pulling her into his arms.

They sat there, hearts beating as one as they raced.

"That was amazing" Severus said, it came out more as a gasp as his chest still rose and fell from exertion.

"Amazing" Eva echoed in a daze, eyes clouded and goofy grin in place.

"I take it you enjoyed it?" he asked with an odd air of smugness and nerves.

Eva reckoned that that must be how most men, how probably everyone felt after such an act.

"Enjoyed it?" she asked with a giggle. "I fucking loved it" she said making him burst out into laughter. Sure, she cussed plenty of times, but this time it caught him off guard.

'Or maybe my brain is just still in a fog' he thought idly.

"So" Eva asked turning on her side, arms brought closer to her chest as her fingers played with his small amount of chest hair. Something that she found quite arousing.

She bit her lip and looked up at him mischievously from under her lashes. He licked his lip, feeling his body stir once more.

She raised a brow as a wicked smile stretched her face.

"Round two?"

########################################################################################################

Marcus Flint smirked as he donned his death eater mask.

He had been instructed by his Lord to stage another attack, this time on important shops like Ollivander's, Borgin and Burkes, the Leaky Cauldron, and he was to even threaten the goblins.

He was told not to actually attack them, or even insult them, just to let them know that they are to obey their new lord least they face the wrath of Lord Voldemort.

Since he believed he was above them, he didn't see too much problem in intimidating the nasty little buggers.

Marcus, like many, had fallen asleep during History of Magic not paying attention to everything said about goblins.

"Come on you slime" he sneered at the group of new recruits that he was in charge of. They were all young like him, barely out of school and eager to cause mayhem like their fathers and grandfathers before them.

"Why are _you_ in charge" another red headed boy with a superior attitude demanded.

"Because the Dark Lord willed it so, are you questioning him Jebbings?" Marcus jibbed with a dangerous glint making the other boy back down.

"Now, the Dark Lord wants Ollivander alive, apparently, he has some questions for the old badger" Flint chuckled. "Besides him and the goblins, the others are fair game" he told them, receiving cheers.

They apparated into the square of the magical town.

There were screams and people fleeing, yet surprisingly not as many as they anticipated.

Many people glared at them and raised their wands and firing off hexes before the newbies could blink making a few of them jump out of the way as the others put up shields.

"What the hell!" Marcus cried before sending a cutting curse at some woman who dodged.

More spell fire was exchanged as chunks of the street and edges of buildings and carts blew up. More people began ducking and using fallen tables and carts to use as cover as the death eaters began firing off the killing curse.

Just then, there were several more pops as the Order of the Phoenix and the twins group showed up.

Albus and his Order were trying to stun the group of nine while the twins and others were taking out body parts and curses of the like.

This actually horrified some of the Order members, but since Albus wasn't saying anything they didn't try to stop them.

The 'bitch try it look' the twins and Sirius sent them might have had a hand at staying their hands as well.

Finally, all but Marcus was caught.

He fled to the opening of Gringotts, keeping a shield on his back.

Just as he neared the opened doors, a goblin guard blocked the way with a battle ax.

Marcus readied his wand to dispatch of the shorter creature before suddenly, he no longer had a hand.

Thanks to Ava's throwing knife.

"Still got it" she said cockily before pumping the air and rubbing her large stomach.

Eva and her high-fived as the goblin gave a short bow.

"Thank you, Lady Lupin-Black. I, Enziki Sharptooth am indebted to you" he said and she returned the short bow.

"No problem Master Sharptooth" she said smiling, no teeth. "Maybe someday we can speak" she said and he nodded before kicking the now useless hand out of the way before walking back to his post in the bank.

Remus had stunned Marcus and stopped the bleeding.

"Is it just me, or do people lose a lot of hands around us" Eva said with a small teasing smile.

"Truly unfortunate" Remus nodded.

"Then perhaps next time we aim for another body part" Severus said nonchalantly. "I suggest…something more tender?"

"I like how you think" Sirius said, wrapping an arm around Ava. "I don't want to think on it" he said, lightly adjusting his belt. "But I like how you think".

"Hello again" Albus said quietly. He had been unusually quiet for some time now, which worried some of the Order.

They all turned to him as Amelia and some aurors popped in, taking the fallen men with them.

"Headmaster" they said, stern faced.

"You look lovely Ava" Molly said smiling and Ava winked rubbing her stomach.

"It's that glow you were talking about" Ava joked.

"You took that man's hand!" Hestia Jones said, apparently still in shock. She walked over to Sirius and placed a hand on his upper arm making Remus and Ava send her very unhappy looks.

"More drama" Severus whispered to Eva.

"More bitches" Eva nodded.

"Are you alright with this Sirius?" Hestia asked, just as Eva noticed Tonks looking at Remus sadly.

'She really holds on, doesn't she?' Eva thought. 'Maybe it's just the rejection and chase or something' her brain tried to reason.

"I only regret letting Ava beat me to it" Sirius said, blank face besides a raised brow as he stepped out of her arm length.

"Well, it was nice seeing everyone but we have to go. The kids start sixth year again tomorrow, we're having a little party before they go. Minerva, Molly, Arthur we hope to see you there" Ava said.

"Of course, we're going to pick up the twins soon" Molly said. "Arthur can't seem to get enough of the place" she sighed good-naturedly.

"There are just so many amazing things there" Arthur smiled before turning to Remus and Sirius. "And your side is just as wonderful" he said.

"Thank you" Remus said before Sirius smirked.

"You should see the adult section we have planned for next year" he said making Remus blush lightly as Ava and Eva, and surprisingly Molly, laugh at the look on Remus and now Arthur's faces.

"I was more impressed with the contract that the twins invented" Severus saved, tired of Arthur trying to stutter out a sentence after he realized what Sirius meant.

"What contract?" Amelia, who was done with the now prisoners, asked as she walked over to everyone.

"They made a contract which every customer must sign. It states that none of them are going to use the product to help Voldemort or his cause in anyway. It can tell if someone is lying or under the Imperius. It's basically the same charm that we sent out on those packets we told you about, something Adam helped with but with a little something that is all Fred and George" Remus explained.

Albus' head snapped back to them, eyes once more sharp.

"What packets?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it" Ava said as she smiled, but her narrowed eyes took away from its friendliness.

"About that" Amelia cut into the tense staring contest. "I'd like to say thank you and discuss it some more" she said and they nodded, beginning to walk off.

"What about all this ruble" Diggle yelled out, pointing to all the places that needed repairs.

"Thanks for volunteering to help clean up Mad Hatter, real cool of you" Eva called back before they all disappeared leaving the Order as the villagers began cleaning up and going on about their day.

########################################################################################################

Harry and Hermione were sitting in a compartment on the train to Hogwarts. Ron was getting some treats from Ginny and Neville.

He really only went with them so they didn't stop to snog.

There were two reasons for that. One; he liked Neville but he still hadn't completely warmed up to how close, or touchy, the couple had gotten though they weren't too bad with PDA.

And two; if they left and snogged, who knows when he'd get his food. It could take a while, so he decided this was the safest option.

Luna and Danny were catching a little alone time of their own before getting back to the castle, something that Harry was fine with since it gave him time to show his own girlfriend attention.

They hadn't gotten past heavy petting, not that he was pushing, but he still wanted to kiss and touch her every chance he got.

Surprisingly, Hermione was usually the instigator. It seemed they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered, lightly biting her bottom lip making her scoot closer to him as their bodies pressed together.

"Harry, oh Merlin you've become so good at this" she said as their lips reconnected and his hands slowly slid up her back. One slid down and lightly squeezed her rear making her moan before crawling into his lap.

"I have an amazing teacher" he told her, groaning at the feeling on her body pressed down on his lap.

She gently pushed down, rubbing herself over his excitement making him gasp against her mouth and pull her even closer.

Just as his hand slid under her jumper, there was a knock on the door.

"Potter, it's me. I need to speak to you" came the voice of Malfoy making Harry groan.

Hermione chuckled, though she too was frustrated as they straightened their clothes.

"I said I _didn't_ want him to make a habit of interrupting us" Harry groused lowly, adjusting his excitement as Hermione lifted the charm on the door and the blonde entered.

His face was pinched but they couldn't tell if it was because he had a real problem, he had to speak to them and they looked like they'd been snogging, or if that was just how his face naturally sat.

"What is it Malfoy" Harry asked leaning back in his chair.

Hermione leaned into his side as she picked her book up again.

"I" Draco said, taking a breath. "Wanted to say thank you for responding to my letter and assisting my mother and I" he said, voice soundly as if this pained him.

"We were only doing what was right" Harry said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yes, well have a good first day" Draco finished awkwardly.

Hermione rolled her eyes behind the large tome at the two boys, who coughed awkwardly looking at anything but each other.

"Well" Hermione said, not willing to put up with the stifling atmosphere the now ex-rivals were creating. "It is going to be a very eventful welcoming feast" she said. "I'm sure you, nor anyone, will want to miss it."

"What do you mean Granger?" Draco asked with curiosity and suspicion.

Harry smiled, relaxing a bit making Hermione smile and go back to her reading.

"Let's just say, we plan to set it off with a bang. A real tizzy that should hopefully cheer everyone up" Harry said.

Draco raised a pale brow, but seeing as they didn't seem to be giving him any more information, he left.

He doubted it would be anything too extreme, Granger was obviously in on it. 'What could Straight Laced Granger do?' he mentally scoffed.

He got his answer at the feast.

Everyone sat down, ready for Dumbledore to give his speech and let everyone eat.

Eva and Ava were sitting up at the teachers table with Sirius, Remus, and Severus. All were trying to politely brush off Slughorn, though it looked like Sirius, Severus and Ava were getting close to their breaking point.

Luna, Ginny and Danny were giggling about something. This made Ron slightly nervous, hoping that they had a bit more mercy than his older brothers when it came to trying products out on him.

Some of the younger children were talking excitedly with an equally eager Hagrid, who was sitting at the Gryffindor table with third year robes, picking up where he had been forced to leave off.

"Welcome everyone" Albus said. He stood with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Welcome to some, and welcome back to others. This is your new potions teacher Professor Horace Slughorn" he said pointing to the heavy-set man who smiled jovially.

There was polite applause, though more murmurs were heard as all eyes darted to Severus.

"Professor Snape will be taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts as Professors Lupin-Black will be taking over Care of Magical Creatures as Mr. Hagrid finishes his schooling" Albus explained.

Many students relaxed, happy that none of their favorite teachers were leaving.

Many were also excited over the new ways these changes may affect the classes.

"Now" Albus said. "Before you eat, some words of wisdom" he said and many rolled their eyes while other watched vaguely amused.

Draco saw Weasley, Potter, Granger, and Longbottom watching intensely so paid attention remembering what was said on the Express.

Albus went to open his mouth again when suddenly his eyes widened comically and his body shifted and shrunk as a burst of confetti and fireworks popped around him.

'Courtesy of the Marauders 2.0' was spelled out in the dazzling lights, aweing some before shocked laughter rang out.

There, where Albus had just stood, was an old goat with a long goatee, glasses and hat in place.

Sirius and Remus' laughter was heard above all others, even Hagrid's.

Minerva sighed and looked at Harry, who gave her a very familiar cheeky grin making her have to smother a smile.

She, like Draco, could guess who his accomplices were and was shocked, yet when she thought about it she realized she shouldn't be.

They didn't know who to be more surprised over, Hermione or Neville.

She didn't even look at Remus and Sirius, least she acquire a headache. She didn't need to see them to know that Remus was most likely doubled over in laughter while Sirius was wiping away a proud tear.

She stood and shook her head at the goat, whose blue eyes showed just how unamused he felt. She shook her head again, "Eat" was all she said before sitting and the food appeared.

Minerva reached for her goblet and the wine, pouring a little for her own sanity.

She risked a look at the original trouble makers and saw them whispering suspiciously with Severus and the twins, all having way too big of smiles, even Severus.

Her mind suddenly realized that this meant that along with the mischevious heirs, the marauders were still planning on coming back, something that she figured had already began after the whole Tonks and Dawlish episode last year.

With that thought in mind, Minerva ditched the goblet and just kept the wine jar close to her chest.

When she would find out about Danny and the girls, that jar would be making very frequent appearances to her office.

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? Next chapter has; surprise spies, douches, and more intense (longer) fights. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	41. Chapter 41

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock! Amber0522** : Thank you so much! You should watch the Lost Boys, it's amazing. Something is going to happen with Tonks and Ava, but don't want to spoil anything. I try to update within 3 days to two weeks so it's still consistent and pretty close together but doesn't rush it. Again, thank you, so glad you're enjoying. **Sillygabby:** Thank you so much, and I know what you mean. I just had that image in my head and it cracked me up, so glad you enjoyed it as well. **So, I think I miscalculated Ava's pregnancy…um, just go with it ok? Thank you.** Also, I think there's only a few ( maybe 3 or 5) chapters left. Do you guys want an epilog? Let me know. Enjoy.

 **WARNING: GRAPHIC LEMONS AT END OF THIS CHAPTER.**

Chapter 41: Unexpected Guests, the Good and the Bad.

"Now class, gather round" Ava said as she led the class to the edge of the forest. Sirius and Remus, trailing just a step behind her.

"Today we're going to be looking at…" Ava trailed off, brows drawing together as she looked off at nothing.

"Love?" Remus asked.

"Something's happening" she whispered.

"What, what's wrong?" Sirius asked, looking her over.

She looked down, at the dress she was in, scooted back and they noticed some water running down her leg.

She looked up at them with wide eyes.

"I just…It's not supposed to be for another week" she said and now the second years began to murmur worriedly.

"What is it" Sirius asked as Remus sniffed her, senses telling him something that made his eyes widen as he froze.

"My water just broke" Ava said and they looked at her wide eyed. "I'm giving birth, now!" she shouted the last word and Remus picked her up and began running to hospice with Sirius hot on his tail.

The students looked at each other wide eyed before running back to the castle to spread the word.

########################################################################################################

Voldemort's spy gulped before making their way to the room where things were hidden. They had been instructed to find the vanishing cabinet there first, then they'd be able to assess what needed to be fixed and buy the one in Knockturn Alley.

They paced in front of the mural three times before a door appeared. They checked both ways before entering.

They sneered at some of the dusty or ruined items littering all around before making their way further into the room.

They cursed when they tripped over a rug. They went to pull their wand out of their robe, when the rug flew off making their eyes widened before they huffed and stood.

Some large cracked eggs made them nervous and they were sure they heard the sharp click of many little feet running somewhere.

They pulled out their wand, unable to tell if it was coming at them or away.

Finally, they smirked seeing their target in sight.

They strode over to the cabinet, happy to be able to report to their master of the success in the first step.

They put a pale hand out and placed it on the dark wood.

Suddenly, there was a poof of purple smoke making them cough and try to clear the air. Their eyes widened in panic when they could see once again.

The cabinet was gone!

"Accio vanishing cabinet" they called out, trying to keep their voice steady.

Nothing happened.

"Accio vanishing cabinet" they said louder, now being to sweat. "Accio bloody cabinet!" they screamed, only to feel something hard slam into their back making them cry out and fall over.

They shrieked when they noticed they were tackled by a small cabinet that was covered in sticky red substance.

Jumping up, they began scourgifying themselves, face green with disgust.

Now their lip trembled as moister gathered in their eyes. "He will not be pleased with this" they whispered. "No rewards for me" they said, tone taking on a whiny note.

"Stacey!" they heard from behind the door and rushed to it to keep it closed, making sure whoever was on the other side didn't discover them. "Did you hear about Professor Ava?" the voice asked excitedly.

"No, I've been in the library. What happened?" another voice asked.

"She's having her babies, right now!" the first voice said, breaking in excitement in the end.

"Merlin!" the other gasped. "Come on, let's go get the baby presents!" it said and they ran off.

The spy absorbed what it had just heard, perhaps this was the key to negate the loss of the cabinet. Their lord wanted someone close to Potter, someone he would be devastated losing.

And childbirth would surely make the woman weaker.

They had to strike in the window, when she wouldn't be able to fully protect herself. It would have to be when the blood traitor and half-breed where busy with whatever spawn they were bringing into this world.

Smiling, the figure popped their head out to make sure no one was watching them before going back into the hall and watching as the door disappeared.

Quickly, they took off for the Owlery. There was still a way to serve their Lord.

########################################################################################################

"OH MY GOD GET THEM OUT!" was the scream heard from within the hospital wing.

Eva rushed in with Adam as she saw her sister in a bed, red faced with her legs pushed up and a husband on either side.

"Breathe Ava" Sirius said before she glared at him.

"Fuck you, you breathe" she spat before screaming again.

"Isn't there anything we can give her?" Eva asked as Remus put a wet cloth on her head that she threw away.

"I don't know what they would do with the potions she's been taking" Poppy said, running a wand over the screaming woman.

"Oh God, fuck me side waaaaaays!" she shrieked again before crying.

"I see a head" Poppy said as she pulled up a stool. "Push Ava, now" she said sternly and Ava's face scrunched up as she did as she was told.

"Good, just like that" Poppy told her as Sirius moved to look before Ava grabbed him.

"Don't look!" she said.

"We've seen it before Kitten" he tried to calm her.

"Trust me, don't look" a pale faced and wide eyed Eva told them from her spot next to Adam behind Poppy.

"It hurts so much Daddy" Ava cried as Adam looked at her with tears in his eyes. For the first time in a very long time, he looked completely lost as to what to do as Eva took his hand.

"I know sweetheart" he said, swallowing thickly. "But you have to keep going for the babies" he encouraged and she screamed as she pushed again.

Her scream was joined by another much shriller cry as Poppy pulled out the first boy, head already smattered with Sirius' signature dark hair and what seemed to be Remus' nose.

Ava breathed heavily, holding both Sirius and Remus' hands.

"You're doing so good Love, almost done" Remus cooed.

"He's beautiful Kitten, a right chip off the old block" Sirius told her making her laugh wetly as tears fail.

"Ah" she screamed again. "No, no more" she begged.

"Just one more" Eva told her. "You can do it, don't chicken out" she pushed and Ava's laughter was broken by another scream.

"He's almost out, I see the head" Poppy said. "One big push" she said.

Ava grinded her teeth, eyes screwed shut as she screamed out, once more another cry joined hers.

"Here he is" Poppy said, now holding a little boy with light brown, almost blonde hair. He opened his pale eyes and looked up, locking eyes on his aunt's bright hair before his almost did a rippling affect before it matched hers.

"He's a metamorphmagus" Poppy said surprised.

"Black family trait" Sirius said distractedly, staring at the two boys in wonder as Poppy and Adam handed one to each father.

Sirius was holding the dark haired and light grey and green eyed one as Remus held the now back to blonde, with a little grey to match Remus, hair with his changed green eyes one.

"What will their names be?" Poppy asked and the two teary men looked at the tired, and slightly out of it looking Ava, who was smiling at them.

"This one is Regulus John" she said, motioning to the baby in Sirius' arms making the man let out a small sob.

"Named after Sirius' brother and Remus' father" she said, still panting slightly.

"And this little one?" Poppy asked, smiling softly.

Ava giggled a little and Adam and Eva looked at her slightly worried. Remus and Sirius looked confused before gazing back at the babies.

"I wanted him to be named after my dad's middle name" she explained.

"Oh my God" Eva said putting a hand on her forehead.

"What, it's a good name" Adam said.

"I know it is" she muttered.

"So his name" Ava said bringing attention back to her. "Is Theodore, Teddy for short. His name will be Teddy James" she smiled serenely.

Remus and Sirius chuckled softly, both kissing her sweaty brow.

"Go to sleep Kitten, everything's ok" Sirius assured her and she nodded, already half asleep, exhausted.

"We'll be here Love, with our boys" Remus told her and she fell asleep as Poppy checked her over, assuring that everything was fine.

Remus stood and went over to Sirius' side, kissing him before they traded babies so they each got a chance to hold their newborns.

"They're beautiful" Adam said, blowing his nose in a hanky.

Eva chuckled softly, patting her father's shoulder affectionately before going over to Ava and pushing her hair out of her face, smiling gently at her before she turned to the guys and babies.

"They look like their fathers" she said softly, seeing how they were on the brink of tears.

"They're beautiful" Remus said, running a hand through Regulus' soft hair.

"Of course they are, look where they came from" Sirius boasted proudly, motioning to himself, Remus, and Ava before Teddy made a noise and he quickly returned his pinky finger to the infant's strong little fingers.

"Welcome to the family" Eva said, shaking her head in slight amusement and wonder. "Regulus and Teddy".

########################################################################################################

Voldemort was storming throughout Malfoy Manor.

He was still angry over the betrayal of the youngest Malfoy and his mother. He didn't care much about Narcissa, but losing Draco was a bit of a blow.

It seemed he was losing support left and right. Either they turned out to be spies or defecated or they were caught and kept in a location by Madam Bones that none of his followers could find.

None of the successful attacks so far were big or made any real impact. It was mainly on unsuspecting muggles, and even then it seemed that the aurors, led by Head Auror Shacklebolt, showed up suspiciously quickly and ran his death eaters off.

All this had made the self-proclaimed lord even more paranoid and set him on a torture spree of his own followers.

He tore through their minds viciously, leaving many as sobbing messes.

The only ones spared were Bellatrix, who had been gifted with a new silver arm. Pettigrew who he knew was too scared of him. Lucius, who had a bronze arm to remind him of his failure, and Greyback who he knew hated all wizards.

He was especially angry that his inner circle was reduced so savagely and he had to let a filthy wolf into it.

Now it was Yaxley, who was hiding from the Ministry. Bellatrix, Lucius, Greyback, and Dolohov.

How he wished that the Lestrange brothers and Barty were still alive. They had been some of his most loyal, he had to remember to pay that half-breed Lupin and blood traitor Adam Bedlam back.

He refused to believe that a slip of a girl like Luna Lovegood could have helped, though he was not opposed to her capture and torture.

It seemed that the only bright side in the Dark Lord's day was the fact that he had recently initiated a new spy who was at Hogwarts. At that very moment, they were working on two very important missions that he believed would not only turn this war, because that's what it really was, in his favor, but also put him on top once again.

They were to kill Albus Dumbledore and find a way to get his death eaters into the school.

He paused in his pacing as he imagined the look on that fool of a Minister's face when he stood over Albus' body, Hogwarts under his full control.

He could almost hear the cries and wails of despair now as he took over Magical Britain, once and for all.

"M-my Lord" a timid voice spoke from behind him and he turned with a sneer on his deformed beak.

"What" he hissed to the lowly servant as Pettigrew shook in a corner.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, obviously it was bad news if Pettigrew had made an unnamed death eater deliver it instead of telling him himself.

"I have word from your spy within Hogwarts" he said, sweat dripping down his fat face as his eyes darted around on the floor. He was afraid to make eye contact and that made Voldemort smirk.

"Well speak" he snapped harshly. "Unlike you, I don't have all day and I grow sick of your presence."

"They said that the vanish cabinet, well vanished" he said in a frightened voice that didn't seem to match his large frame.

"It…vanished?" he asked raising a nonexciting brow. "As in it is no longer there?"

"Yes milord" he trembled.

Voldemort pursed his lips and nodded slightly, turning around.

The man sighed in relief.

Quick as a flash, Voldemort spun around and cursed him making him scream and flail on the ground in pain.

Voldemort watched, head tilted up, lips tight with a twitch as his eyes blazed in cold fury.

"Please milord" the man cried. "There is more" he was able to get out, some blood dripping out from where he had bitten down on his tongue.

Voldemort looked at him contemplatively for a moment before lifting the spell.

"Speak" he hissed deadly.

"They" the man said, trying to catch his breath. "They said that one of the Bedlam woman, the one that married the werewolf and blood traitor just had her children this morning, twins" he finished.

Voldemort gazed off into space.

It was well known that a woman's magic usually became slightly unstable a few months after birth as their bodies tried to recuperate and feed the child. He wondered how lycanthropy would affect that.

"Twins" he murmured. "That may be good news after all, we can use that. Lucius said that she was a thorn in my side, and no doubt she knows many of Potter's secrets and weaknesses" he said to himself, going over all of the pros of taking her.

She was, if stories were to be believed, a powerful enemy.

'Some time under my wand may break her and loosen her tongue' he thought with a smirk. 'Then I would just need a member of Dumbledore's Order as well' his mind went over all of the schemes that could come to fruition.

"Wormtail" he spat and the rat man ran to him. "Write to my spy, tell them not to act on the half-breed, only to watch her. They are to stick to their original orders" he said and Peter bowed before scrambling out.

"Thank you, milord" the man on the ground said, crawling to Voldemort's feet before attempting to leave. "Thank you".

Voldemort looked at him in mock confusion. "What for?" he asked, "Avada Kedavra".

########################################################################################################

Ava was laying in her bed at the Shack, a son in each arm as they fed.

She had to practically curse Sirius and Remus out to go back to class. Even when Sirius used wandless magic to charm unicorn toys to dance around in hopes of changing her mind.

She shook her head with a chuckle.

"You're Daddies are so funny" she told the peacefully babies. "I bet that they cancel classes for a week, two if Sirius gets his way and convinces Remus" she laughed softly as to not jostle them.

There was a knock on her door and she floated a blanket over her chest.

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's Minerva" came the voice and Ava called for her to enter. "Hello" said the older witch before blushing slightly. "I was hoping to see the babes but I can tell you're busy" she said going to turn.

"No, it's fine" Ava said, pulling the boys away gently. Minerva helped her as she placed a shirt on. "This is Regulus and Teddy" she said. "This is your Aunt Minnie" she cooed to the sleepy newborns.

"They're so lovely" Minerva said, smiling when she picked up Teddy. She gasped in surprise when his hair shimmered to match hers making her chuckle.

"I think they like you" Ava said.

"I always wanted children you know" Minerva confided. "Unfortunately, it was not in the stars as some would say" she said sadly.

"I don't think that's true Minnie" Ava said as she motioned for the older woman to take a seat.

"What do you mean lass?" she asked, accent becoming more pronounced with her emotions.

"I think" Ava said slowly, looking at Minerva with a serious expression. "That you have more children than anyone I know" she told her.

"How's that?" Minerva asked and Ava shot her a tiny grin.

"Don't think I don't know who made sure that the Marauders weren't dead or kicked out, even when it may have seemed that they deserved it" she said and Minerva blushed again. "Thanks for that by the way".

"And I don't think you even know how much it really meant to Remus, stills means, that you knew about his affliction and still gave him a prefect's badge. He still has it you know" she told her.

"He earned it" Minerva said and Ava's smile grew.

"I think we both know that he was behind many pranks as well" she said and Minerva twitched her lip making Ava laugh. "But that's not all you know" she said and Minerva looked at her confusion.

"He may not fully realize it, but Eva figured out that even though you two fight, there's a reason the you're the only Gryffindor that Severus respects, at least until Eva came along" she added.

"Well, someone had to watch out for him. Such a sad boy, I mean, he wasn't always so innocent but he didn't have the support my lions did" she said. "And coming to teach at such a young age. Then Albus made him a spy!" she said before she noticed Ava's chuckle.

"You're like a fierce mama lion" she said and Minerva looked shocked before giving a small chuckle herself.

"And then all you did for Harry…" Ava said and Minerva looked down at Teddy sadly.

"I should have done more, tried harder. I should have stood my ground that night when Albus left him with those horrid people" she said and Ava nodded.

"You made mistakes, a lot of people did. But that's life" Ava said. "We make mistakes and we try to learn from them, and you have. Even so, you still watched over Harry, defended him" she said.

"Of course, I did" Minerva said. "He needed it."

Ava nodded, "And that's why I think you have more children than anyone" she said. "I've seen how you act with students, even ones from other houses, snakes included" she told her. "That's how a mother reacts, I remember" she said, looking down lost in thought before shaking herself.

"Face it Minnie" she teased, smirk back in place. "You're the ultimate mom around here. You outbred Molly!" she said in faux shock.

Minerva burst into laughter making Teddy and Regulus look at her in wonder.

########################################################################################################

"Members of the Wizengamot" came the deep voice of Adam Bedlam as he looked around the large room. "Today I wish to push through an important and urgent matter" he said.

"State your business Lord Bedlam" Albus Dumbledore said.

They had been unable to find a 'suitable' replacement for him as of yet, and surprisingly the twins weren't pushing for him to step down.

They didn't feel the need to explain once again that they felt like at this time, he was the best for the position since he was working to defeat Voldemort.

Though they weren't allowing him around Harry and had publicly cut ties with him.

It was mainly Danny convincing them that he was just a man who made mistakes and although he wasn't completely good, he definitely wasn't evil.

It was still a touchy subject in the household.

"I purpose that Minister Fudge is made to step down immediately and a proper Minister is put into office" Adam stated, head held high.

"That is preposterous" Fudge fumed, he noticed the murmurs around the room as Albus stroked his beard in thought.

"And do you have someone in mind?" Albus asked, ignoring Fudge.

"You can't replace me! Do you hear!?" Fudge screamed.

"Actually we can, if you endanger the citizens instead of protect them and that is what you have done" Adam pointed out.

"You have no proof! You have no right!" Fudge challenged.

"I have plenty of proof, and more than enough right. That being said, Minister, if you address me without my proper titles one more time we will be having a duel, first blood" he said and Fudge paled.

"Will you please, for the court, state some of these instances that you speak of" Albus said and Adam nodded.

"The first and most recent would be the current Minister's refusal to acknowledge that the dementors were never truly under Ministry control. They have now fled what is left of Azkaban and joined Voldemort's forces" he said and there were shocked and upset whispers all around the room until Albus held up a hand.

"This is disturbing news indeed" he said.

"There was no way for me to know that would happen" Fudge insisted.

"Pardon me Minister, but I recall telling you myself that they were not to be trusted, three years ago if I am correct" Albus said.

"The same time he was ordering the kiss on sight on my innocent son-in-law Lord of the Noble and Ancient house of Black, Sirius Lupin-Black" Adam reminded.

"Everyone believed Black was guilty" Fudge spat, spittle flying.

"Not everyone believed so" Adam argued. "Even so, not everyone had the power to actually grant him a trail…but you did".

Fudge sat, jaw so tense those around him worried he'd crack a tooth.

"Then there was how you handed my grandson being entered illegally into the Triwizard tournament" he said.

"There was nothing I can do about that" Fudge protested. "And Potter is not your real grandson, he was merely adopted-" he said making Adam's eyes flash as he interrupted.

"We are not related by blood, but make no mistake, that boy is my grandson" Adam told him, voice leaving no room for argument.

"Then there was you denying Voldemort's return" Adam continued and Fudge flinched. "Slandering Harry, and doing nothing to prepare the people or make sure that the aurors were ready for attacks" he said before narrowing his eyes.

"And then there is the extremely disturbing fact that all though it was proven, beyond doubt, that she tortured Harry Potter-Bedlam-Lupin-Black, last heir and scion of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter, you continue to support and give your backing to former Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge".

"It does make one wonder" Adam said slowly. "What purpose would you have for defending someone who attacks children?" he wondered aloud and the press began whispering and quills could be heard scratching against parchment.

Fudge shifted in his seat as all eyes bored into him, wanting answers.

"Minister Fudge" Albus spoke up from his podium. "Is there anything you wish to say on your behalf?"

Fudge stood, nose in the air but his nerves were easily spotted as his hands relentlessly toyed with the green bowler hat that had been on his lap.

"I have done everything in my upmost power as Minister of Magic to ensure the safety of the people. Every decision I have ever made had good reason behind it" he said with a firm nod.

"Then do you care to explain some of the instances that Lord Bedlam has brought to our attention?" Albus asked and Fudge seemed to sink into himself before trying to puff his chest up.

"Not at this time" he said before he noticed the looks around the room. That was the wrong thing to say.

"Very well" Albus said, looking at the people who were in the box with him. "We shall discuss and deliberate before reaching a verdict" Albus said and Fudge gulped.

To him, that sounded an awful lot like he was on trial. Something he desperately wanted to avoid at all costs.

Then it hit him, it was too late.

This was one vote away from being his trial.

"Wait" Fudge called out, standing abruptly making everyone turn back to him. "I would like to retract all support from Madam-Ms. Umbridge" he said. He looked down sadly when he noticed that none of their expressions changed.

It wasn't enough.

"Also" he said taking a deep breath. He tossed his hat on the table before him and squared his shoulders. "I will willingly step down from the Minister position, today" he said to many people's surprise.

Adam felt his brows raise as he shared a look with Albus. Neither had seen that coming.

"Are you sure?" Albus asked with doubt and Fudge nodded. "Does anyone second Minister Fudge's stepping down?" he asked.

"I second it" came the voice of Madam Longbottom.

"The motion is carried, Cornelius Fudge, thank you for your terms as Minister of Magic of Magical Britain but you are now relieved of the position" Albus said and Fudge nodded before sitting back down and sighing.

"Does anyone have a candidate for the next Minister?" Albus asked and Adam spoke up again.

"I nominate Madam Amelia Bones" he said, much to the woman's surprise.

"Seconded" said Madam Longbottom as they nodded to one another.

"I nominate Pius Thicknesse" came the voice of another man. Adam looked over and narrowed his eyes.

It was another man who had been suspected of being a death eater but was found innocent. He didn't have the mark, only supported their cause.

That made Adam suspicious of Pius, making a mental note to speak to Amelia later about having the man inspected for either the dark mark or the Imperius curse.

"Seconded" a round man called out.

"Very well" Albus said. "If the two candidates are in agreement, we will hold a vote in two days time. Is that agreeable to all?" he asked and many wands lit up in agreement.

Adam saw the man who nominated Pius send Amelia a low key dirty look and as they were excused, made his way over to her.

"Amelia" he greeted and she smiled at him before noticing his expression. "I believe it's time for a move" he said and she looked around, that was their code sentence. She sighed when she couldn't spot the threat before she caught a venomous look in her direction.

Once the man noticed both of their eyes on him, he faltered and quickly turn around disappearing into the crowd.

"I believe you are right" Amelia said. "Would it be too much of a bother if I asked you to escort me" she asked somewhat sheepishly and he grinned.

"Not at all" he said before leading her out. Eyes alert for all and any danger.

########################################################################################################

"Welcome everyone" Slughorn said to his first sixth year class of the year.

Hermione was proudly wearing her prefect's badge with Harry, who was now the captain of the quidditch team. Ron was offered to be a prefect again, since he had done a decent job last year, but he had turned it down.

He decided to try out for the keeper position and wanted to put all of his free time into that.

Neville was given his badge, which he used to trade prank ideas with Danny seeing as they usually had patrol together.

Neville walked in behind them with Danny as they all sat down.

Immediately Slughorn zeroed in on Harry making him shift in his seat.

"Creepy" Ron whispered and the others nodded.

"Look at him" Danny said shaking her head as they whispered. "Acting all happy and like he's everyone's buddy when he's the reason that Voldemort knows about horcruxes".

"And he didn't even have the guts to tell Dumbledore, making it harder to figure out what was happening" Neville said.

"Well the headmaster knows now" Hermione said, playing peace keeper even though she huffed at the greedy gleam in the man's eyes. "We just have to do our school work, we don't have to socialize with him at all beyond that" she told them.

"How much you wanna bet that he'll be asking Harry and Hermione to join that Slug club of his before the week is over?" Ron asked.

"I doubt he'll wait to ask" Harry grimaced.

Just then, Cormac McLaggen walked by their table making a big show of strutting by before he sent a wink at Hermione.

Hermione looked away, feeling slightly dirty while Harry clenched his jaw unhappily.

"Trouble" Danny said in a sing song voice.

Romilda Vane also walked by as well and fluttered her lashes while biting her lip. "Hi Harry" she said breathily before she caught Hermione's glare and she rushed over to her table.

"Double trouble" Ron said with a snicker before choking and looking away in panic when Hermione re-aimed her glare at him.

"Now, does everyone have their books?" Slughorn asked the class and the students nodded. Harry pulled out Severus' old school book that their professor had given them.

Hermione had almost had an aneurism when Snape said that his notes in the margins were better than the book had ever been.

Granted, once she read it, she had to agree and couldn't wait to try all of the potions with his improvements for herself.

"Good, then we shall start this year off to a bit of friendly competition" he said happily.

There were murmurs from around the room and Harry saw Draco talking quietly with Pansy.

'I'm glad that Draco still has his girlfriend' he thought, 'Now if he'd stop interrupting when I'm with mine and everything would be fine'.

Then he frowned, totally not paying attention. 'Well, not really fine. I still have to fight Voldemort and people are dying' he thought depressed before a small grin found its way on his face. 'But before then, I should uphold the pranking legacy. Sirius said it was great practice for the future' he thought amusedly before he felt a beefy hand on his shoulder.

"So excited to have you in my class Harry" Slughorn said, "I taught your parents you know" he smiled.

Harry nodded, "Sirius and Remus told me, so did Professor Snape" he said.

"Splendid, splendid" he said before speaking to the whole class. "Today we will be making the Draught of the Living Dead" he said trying to excite them.

"Very difficult to make, however should one of you accomplish such a task, you will receive this!" he said, holding up a vial filled with a clear liquid that had a gold tint to it. "Who can tell me what this is?" he asked.

Hermione raised her hand and Slughorn called on her. "Yes Miss…?"

"Granger sir" she said and he smiled widely.

"Are you by any chance related to Robert Granger?" he asked and she shook her head, making some Slytherins snicker.

"I'm a muggleborn" she said proudly with her head held high.

"And the brightest witch of her age" Harry added, hand placed gently on her back.

Something that Slughorn did not miss.

"A friend of yours Harry?" he asked and Harry shook off the chills of the man already acting like they were great friends when this was the first time they had spoken.

"One of my best friends, and my girlfriend" he said smiling and Slughorn's grin grew.

"Well Ms. Granger, can you please identify this?" he asked.

"Yes sir, it's Felix Felicis, otherwise known as liquid luck" she said and he beamed.

"And what of this one?" he asked, pointing to the last cauldron filled with a pink potion.

"Amortentia, the world's strongest love potion. It is meant to smell like whatever your true love scent is, though Professor Snape and Lupin-Black told us that while it does smell like your true love, when used it's basically a drug used to take advantage of others by taking away their free will" she said.

"Excellent, though I'm not sure if I would go that far" he chuckled.

"But it's true" Ron said. "It's forcing someone to feel something against their will. Eva said it was basically a rape drug" he said and Neville and Danny nodded.

"I don't think we should even have it in the class, unless you plan on showing us the antidote and how to identify if someone is trying to slip it to us" Danny said, sending a quick look at Romilda who was red in the face.

"I mean, look how most of the class is acting" Neville pointed out and Slughorn turned.

Almost all of the girls, and even some boys, were busy smelling the potion with eager expressions as others looked at it as if in contemplation.

"Hmm" Slughorn said, beginning to sweat. "I can see how you may be validated in your worries" he told them, missing how Danny and Ron rolled their eyes. "But I can assure you, nothing truly awful has ever come from a love potion.

"Voldemort did" Harry said and the room became dead silent.

"Don't say his name" Horace said lowly.

"Why? It's just a name, not even his real one" Harry pointed out and Slughorn paled. "My mother and father weren't afraid to say it. My family and friends aren't, so neither am I" he said.

"What does Vo-Voldemort have to do with love potions?" Daphne asked, barely stuttering at the name.

"Don't you remember?" her best friend Tracy spoke up. "Skeeter said his mother doused his father with it until she was pregnant" she said.

"And once he found out, he ran off and Tom" Harry said and Slughorn flinched more at that name. "Was left at an orphanage when his mother died. He came to hate his father, blaming him."

"Some people even theorize that children born out of love potions are unable to feel the emotion love themselves" Hermione said and now some people looked sad.

"Well, back on track" Horace said quickly. "Prepare your stations" he said, wiping his forehead and quickly walking to his office. "I'll be back in a tick, the instructions are in your books" he said before disappearing, the door closing behind him.

"Well, that definitely wasn't a suspicious reaction" Danny said sarcastically.

"We did have an inkling on how he would respond to any of us ever mentioning _him_ , especially Harry" Neville said.

"How do you think he's going to react when we all get the potion right?" Ron asked, nodding to the 'Half Blood Prince's' book.

"I'm not sure" Hermione said, wrinkling her nose. "He could be pleased, assume Harry did it, wanting to put him in the best light. Or it could make him think of another bright student, besides Severus and Harry's mum and he could become distant" she said shrugging.

"Well I wouldn't mind if he kept his distance" Harry said. "The man's a coward".

"Perhaps" Danny nodded before standing and leaning towards all of them. "But I bet any reaction we get is gonna be funny".

"That's the Slytherin in you talking" Ron teased.

"I thought it was the sadist in me" she joked back with an eyes roll making Neville and Hermione chuckle.

"No" Harry said with his own laugh. "That's the Bedlam in you".

########################################################################################################

It was Hogsmeade weekend and the students were walking around, wanting to forget the war and death they read in the papers daily.

Even if it was just for a little while.

Harry, Hermione and Ron made their way to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer.

"No way, you're having me on" Ron said, though he was smiling.

"I'm not, I swear. I heard it with my own ears" Hermione protested with a little laugh.

"Then you need to clean your ears out, Harry's obviously been sticking his tongue in them" Ron said making a face before laughing as Hermione blushed and hit his arm though she was still smiling.

"Oi" Harry said, smiling though he swatted the back of Ron's head. "I don't snog her ear! That lovely mouth on the other hand…" he trailed off and now Ron groaned scrunching up his face as Hermione shrieked his name and swatted his chest making him laugh.

"Not something I needed to hear" Ron bemoaned as they grabbed a table.

"Anyway" Hermione stressed as they thanked Rosmerta for the drinks. "I happen to know that Su Li thinks you're cute" she said smugly.

"Even if she did, and that's a big if mind you" Ron said. "She's bloody smart and mum would definitely not approve. Just look how she's treating Fleur now that her and Bill are engaged" he sighed.

"It is a bit mad, but Ava and Eva are writing to both of them" Harry said, taking a sip. "Sirius said that they're sending Fleur support and even offered a friendship since she doesn't have many here in England" he said. "And Ava's trying to get Molly to lighten up on the girl. We know that she loves Bill, but it seems your mum doesn't want to believe it".

"I know" Ron sighed. "And I can't tell if it's because Fleur's a veela, she's French, or because she doesn't want us to grew up".

"I suppose it would be safe to assume that it's a mixture of the three" Hermione said, going into lecture mode when they only stared at her.

"Well, let's look at this logically" Hermione said, oblivious to their grins. "Molly loves to baby her children, all of them so the idea of Bill actually getting married probably scares her a little".

"But she's always harping about him and Charlie settling down" Ron pointed out.

"Yes, but they always rebelled. And now with Voldemort back, she most likely just wanted to grab you all and hide you away" she explained. "You have to remember that your parents actually fought in the first war, so they've probably seen horrible things and are scared it's going to get that bad this time".

"Do you think it will?" Ron asked quietly looking at the table.

"It's already starting" Harry said before clearing his throat. "But Hermione should finish analyzing Mrs. Weasley" he teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm not" Hermione protested.

"It's alright Mione" Ron said smiling. "We know you do it with love" he gestured to his chest making Harry snort.

Hermione rolled her eyes but did continue.

"We all know that Molly isn't a fan of the French, so that one is obvious" she said. "And your parents aren't prejudice but most women are threatened by veelas one way or another".

"You think she's scared dad will leave her for Fleur?" Ron asked doubtfully.

"No, but they aren't looked at with a favorable eye" she said and he nodded after a moment.

"Like elves, werewolves…really anyone and thing that isn't a pureblooded wizard" Ron said. "I've even heard some nasty comments about wizards of other races and homosexuals" he sighed.

"Hey, it's just another thing for us to work on fixing" Harry said. "And with Hermione by our side, we can't lose" he said making her blush.

"I doubt we could do it without her" Ron nodded smiling and Hermione blushed.

"Oh, you two" she said with a small grin.

The rest of the trip went well with a trip to the sweet shop and the book store. They ran into other friends and all in all had a wonderful day.

As they made their way back towards the castle, laughing and Hermione holding both of their arms happily, they noticed Katie Bell and her friend Leanne started to argue a little way ahead.

"You're not acting like yourself" Leanne said and Katie simply brushed her off. "Katie" she protested, going to grab the girl's hand as something in her hand made a tearing sound.

Suddenly, Katie floated into the air gracefully. An odd blank expression on her face as she simply floated maybe six feet off of the ground making for an eerie sight. Her hair was whipping around and her eyes snapped open as her face quickly twisted into one of extreme anguish as she began to scream.

It was a terrible shriek that snapped the Golden Trio out of their daze.

Harry cast an Expecto Patronum in panic and began talking to the spectral stag he had named after his father's animagus.

"Padfoot, there's trouble here in Hogsmeade. Katie's been cursed!" he sent out and Prongs took off like a bullet.

Leanne was screaming as Ron and Hermione were trying to get Katie down without touching the now exposed opal necklace.

Hermione was just able to blast the jewelry away as Ron caught the girl with a spell as she went silent and almost crashed to the ground.

As they heard pops signally others arrival, they looked at each other in fear and understanding.

The first attempted assassination on Albus Dumbledore had just accrued, Voldemort was making his move and there was a new spy amongst them.

########################################################################################################

"You are just the cutest little men in the world" Eva cooed to her two nephews.

"Thanks for this" Ava told her sister.

"No problem, I can't wait to see how Severus acts with them" Eva giggled. "Plus, I know you three need some alone time. Lord knows that before these two you were constantly touching each other nonstop, this must be killing you" she teased.

"It sounds so lame, but it actually is" Ava sighed. "Both sides of me feel all achy and like I'm half empty or something" she told her.

"Well, I'm here to the rescue. Go hump your husbands" she said happily before grimacing. "Not something I ever thought I'd say, or ever wanted to say" she muttered making Ava laugh before she hugged her.

She kissed her sons' foreheads before darting out of the room, goofy grin in place as she made it to her room where her two unsuspecting mates were.

"Hello lovers" she said seductively as she locked the door behind her and leaned against it, hands behind her back to push out her chest which she made sure was in a very revealing red top.

They both looked up from her tone of voice, their reactions were hilarious making her have to bite her lip to suppress a laugh.

Remus' eyes went wide behind his reading glasses as he dropped his book and tea, all over himself which he didn't seem to notice.

Sirius, who had been practicing levitation spells, dropped four books and a vase as his mouth dropped open.

Both gulped loudly.

"Um, Love that's an interesting outfit" Remus stuttered out as they took in her scantily clad body.

Ava smirked, 'Being a werewolf sure does have its perks' she thought. 'Losing all that weight so quickly is definitely one'.

"I just wanted to wear something that would be easy for you two to take…or rip off" she told them.

Remus let out a small growl as Sirius licked his lips.

She could already see the amber in Remus' eyes, she knew hers must look the same with it being so close to the full moon.

"Kitten, shouldn't you be resting?" Sirius asked trying to shake his lust off as he thought of her wellbeing.

Ava's smirk wasn't helping.

"Eva is watching the boys and I am completely fine except for the very sad fact that I haven't been intimate with my mates for months before the babies, and still weeks later…nothing. The full moon is tomorrow, and I want you now" she told him.

"You have us" Remus breathed, jumping up and attaching his lips to her neck.

"Fuck, if you're sure" Sirius said, coming up and letting his hands find purchase in her hair. It made her smile to know they had missed this as much as she had.

"Yes" was all she got out before Sirius covered her lips with his soft ones.

"Missed touching you so much" he moaned against her as he pushed his hardening length into her hip, Remus copied the action from her other side. "Missed touching both of you" he muttered.

"You two didn't have to hold back from each other just because of me" she sighed, ending in a high pitch.

"Didn't feel right without you" Remus said. "Not like before when you could join" he added.

"Fine" Ava said, kissing him and biting his lip. "No more talky, more touchy" she demanded, pushing off Remus hat as she kissed him deeply.

Sirius tossed his shirt off and managed to work both of theirs off making his way to his knees in front of them. He looked up, with dark silver eyes as they pulled apart panting, looking down at him with opened mouths and rapidly rising and falling chests.

"Fuck, he looks so good down there" Ava muttered as he smirked and popped the top button on each other their pants, teasing them.

"Yes he does, like he was meant to be right fucking there with that talented soft mouth of his" Remus growled lowly.

"Hmmm, like this?" Sirius asked innocently, despite the sinful smirk. He pulled Ava's zipper down with his mouth before brushing his tongue against her still covered clit.

She didn't even know how he found it so quickly, he was just talented.

He repeated the action on Remus before open mouth kissing the outline of his hard cock.

"Such a fucking tease" Remus moaned, the hand that wasn't wrapped around Ava going to the other man's hair and giving a sharp tug making him moan as his body jolted.

"Taste her" Remus ordered making Ava and Sirius moan. It was like a switch with him, he was either the sweet and gentle wizard or the powerful alpha.

They loved both.

Sirius did as he was told and quickly got rid of Ava's short shorts and her red lace panties, his mouth watering from the sight of her tight shaven womanhood.

He dived in, tongue trying to lick up as much of her wetness as possible.

Ava moaned out, which only increased when Remus ripped open her shirt and bra so he could lather her chest with attention.

Not an idle partner, Ava used one hand to stoke Sirius' cheek and the other to pull Remus' long and thick length out of his pants, loving the feel of him throbbing under her touch.

Finding a rhythm with Sirius' licks, Ava began pumping Remus' shaft making him grunt and thrust into her hand.

"Just like that Love, shit missed this. Look at Sirius on his knees, drinking you in. Want you so bad" Remus muttered making her body feel ten times hotter.

Sirius suddenly added two fingers into her, to the hilt. It was his way of agreeing since his mouth was occupied at the moment.

With a high-pitched keen, Ava felt her release hit her making her weak in the knees. Luckily, Remus was still holding her as Sirius moaned against her and lapped up her juices.

Ava, smirking, dropped to her own knees and kissed Sirius deeply, tasting herself on his tongue.

With a little probing, she got the raven-haired male to stand where he proceeded to kiss Remus, both capturing the others moan in their mouths.

Hastily, as her need grew Ava waved her hand, a trick she learned from Sirius, making the rest of their clothes disappear.

Biting her lip, Ava eagerly took both large hard shafts in her hands and brought them to her kiss swollen lips.

She brought the tips together making them push their hips further out as she stuck her tongue out and began licking around the heads and underneath. She kept her hands moving as she turned her head and took Remus' length into her mouth, sucking harshly making his hip movements stutter.

She turned and did the same to Sirius.

"Fuck, just like that Kitten. Merlin yes, feels fantastic" Sirius babbled. "Feels so good, mouth so tight, almost as tight as that hot little cunt of yours" he continued.

"How bad do you want to be in me?" Ava asked before going back to blowing them. Taking them as deep as she could, even trying to take both at the same time before she would gag and try again.

"Fucking need it Love, now come here" Remus commanded as he lifted her up and practically threw her onto the large bed, Sirius following.

They giggled breathlessly before noticed Remus stalking towards them making their breaths catch as they squirmed in want.

His knees touched the bed, eyes glowing.

"Ava" he said, voice rumbling. "On your hands and knees, now" he ordered and she rushed to comply. "Wait" he called and she froze. "Sirius, get underneath her" he said and Sirius moaned as they positioned themselves.

"Fucking perfect, good mates" he groaned and Sirius moaned as well making Ava give an open mouthed smirk.

It had been discovered that Sirius had a bit of a praise kink, something that Remus and Ava took full advantage of.

It wasn't like they didn't have kinks that their mates helped them divulge.

Biting his bottom lip harshly, he crawled over until he was right behind Ava's backside and between Sirius' legs.

He took his cock in hand, but instead of placing it inside of her, he lightly slapped one of her ass cheeks with it making her moan.

Ava leaned down, placing her ass out more towards Remus as she began to kiss and suck Sirius' neck, wanting to mark him again.

"Fucking already dripping, aren't you Ava" Remus asked. She moaned in response but it wasn't enough for him so he grabbed her hair and pulled back, exposing her neck. "Aren't you!?" Remus, or more Moony at this point, demanded.

"Yes Alpha" she gasped out in instinct making him shudder against her back.

Sirius was watching them with wide, lustful eyes as he saw the wolves start to take over the people. Remus became more dominant as Ava became more submissive. His member twitch against Ava.

"I think he likes me treating you like this, don't you" Remus said in Ava's ear.

"Yes Alpha" she moaned.

"I think we should help him, don't you?"

"Yes Alpha" she breathed, hair still held tightly by Remus as she reached down, mouth slightly ajar and eyes never leaving Sirius' face.

He swallowed and breathed heavily through his mouth before groaning when she took him in her hand and lined him up with her core.

Before either of them could blink, Moony grabbed her hips and slammed her down on Sirius making them both cry out loudly.

"Are you alright Love?" Remus asked, worry etched into his voice as he silently cursed himself for letting Moony up to the surface.

Ava soon quenched his fears.

"Just feels so good" she panted and he relaxed. "Don't worry Remus, neither you or Moony would hurt me. You can let go" she assured him.

He looked at the side of her face for a moment, before looking at Sirius' dazed one and nodded.

He whispered a spell and she was sleek and ready for him to enter her as well as Sirius held her hips still.

Gently, which almost surprised her since she could sense Moony coming up again, he eased into her. But she reminded herself that she had been honest with Remus. Neither he nor Moony would ever hurt her.

"Fuck" Remus moaned as he and Sirius were fully seated. Ava was still so tight it made them ache as they held still so she could adjust to them once more after so long.

"Feels so good" Sirius groaned.

"Feel so full" Ava added before moving her body. They got the hint and began moving, slowly at first before she started to howl and whine until they were pounding into her at an insane pace.

"Harder" she growled and they complied, almost drooling over her as they tried to kiss her body but felt lost in the pleasure of their moving bodies.

"I don't know how long I can last Moony, it's been too long" Padfoot whined, thrusting up and hitting that special spot inside of her.

"Want this to last Padfoot" Moony said before Ava spoke.

"We have all night" she promised. "It's just us tonight, no need to hold back" she promised the two.

"Thank Merlin" Remus muttered. "Plan on cumming in you all night, until you reek of us. But have to cum now" he grunted out in broken sentences.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Sirius yelled as he came, still thrusting into her as he forced his eyes to stay open as one hand flew down to her bundle of nerves that he rubbed harshly forcing her into an intense and sudden orgasm.

It was so fast and hard it bordered between pain and pleasure.

Sirius moaned again when he felt her tighten unbearably around his still hard member.

It was all Remus could take as he snapped his jaw closed on her neck, making her let out a howl like scream, as he painted her insides white, holding her tight to him so nothing would escape her.

They were breathing hard, falling on their sides yet still connected, wanting and needing to still feel one another, but not wanting to crush Sirius under their combined weight.

"Gods, I missed this" Ava panted, hair sticking to her sweaty forehead.

"So did we Love, so did we" Remus told her, kissing her shoulder sweetly.

"Let's do this forever" Sirius said breathlessly making them chuckle. "What do you say Remi, Kitten?" he asked.

"Sounds marvelous" Remus said smiling at Sirius sated face as he rubbed a hand up and down Ava's side.

"Forever" Ava nodded before experimentally squeezing them in her body, making them both make noises of pleasure. "Let's start now" she suggested with a mischevious smirk as she got her heartbeat under control.

They were in for a very long, glorious night.

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? (Grammar and spelling check either later tonight or tomorrow, pretty tired right now, so if you're annoyed by that just wait a little). Like I said, only a few chapters left. Next chapter has a surprising and suspenseful ending. Can't tell you any more, no spoilers, sorry. (It's gonna be emotional and crazy!) Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	42. Chapter 42

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also, someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited.** So, this is shorter than I wanted but I was having a hard time making it come out exactly the way it needed to, the way I saw the story going. So, this will be the last two part chapters in the story. After this will be I think two maybe three chapters (that's including epilog) before this one is done. It's harder than I thought for some reason! (Probably because I don't want it to ever end, but it must). I'll start working on part 2 right away, promise. There is a sort of cliffhanger in this, but it's not the one I had originally thought of which is covered in the next chapter. But this one has some key points to remember for the next chapter and give hints. **Abby62016:** I skimmed over the bitches in this one, but if I will try to mention them more in the next chapters. But there's baby stuff in here and plenty of bonding! **Lavender Queen:** Thank you. Yes, I skipped through the first part of the birth because I don't personally know too much about birth except that it can hurt, and I was taking in her magical and wolf abilities to make it seem faster. **Ava, Sillygabby, Hottieanimegurl, and Amber0522:** Thank you all so much for your kind words and excitement. I will be making an epilog! Enjoy.

Chapter 42: One Wrong Move. (Part 1)

Harry was in the Shack when he heard light crying. Softly, he made his way to the boys' room, peeking through the door.

He was surprised to see Remus crying as he held his sons.

Remus took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "I know you're there Harry" he called and Harry flushed at being caught as he walked into the room. "It's alright" he assured the younger man".

"Remus" Harry said looking at him in concern, "What's wrong?"

Remus smiled, face still a tad red from his tears. "Nothing Harry" he said and Harry was confused. "Everything is absolutely perfect" he said.

"But…" Harry trailed off, unsure how to phrase it.

"You want to know why I was crying then?" Remus guessed and Harry nodded, sitting down.

Remus shook his head lightly before putting the sleeping infants in their beds before going back to his seat and facing his cub.

"I never thought I'd have all this, not really. Didn't want to get my hopes up you see" he said making Harry feel for the other man.

"If anyone deserved it, it's you Moony" Harry said and Remus gave a watery chuckle.

"I always thought James would be here. Making jokes about having pups and" Remus shook his head. "Little red riding hood" he chuckled with Harry, "But I'm glad you're here cub" he said.

"So am I Uncle Moony, so am I" he said making the older man smile. "I think you're going to be a great dad. Sirius will too, but you were dad material before" he said and Remus laughed as the comment made his heart feel light.

"Just don't go trying to be a dad yourself any time soon Prongslet and I'll take that as a complement" he said, sending a sly look at the now blushing raven haired teen.

"Noted" Harry said making Remus chuckle. "Though I wouldn't worry about it. If Malfoy has anything to say about it, I'll never come close to being a father" he muttered annoyed before looking embarrassed.

Remus' chuckle actually relaxed him.

"Let me guess, he keeps bothering you at the worst of times?" Remus asked.

"Yeah" Harry nodded, slightly wondering how Remus knew.

"Yeah, Malfoys seem to have a bad habit of doing that" Remus said. Harry's eyes widened in terror, making Remus smother another laugh.

"Dear Merlin- NO, no I do not want to know" he said moving to the door. "Night Remus" he shouted before exiting to the sound of loud laughter.

Harry ran into a smirking Sirius right outside of the door.

'Out of the pan and into the fire' he thought before noticing the slight moisture in the other man's silver eyes.

"Walk with me pup" he said, placing an arm around Harry's shoulders as he led him down a different corridor.

"What's wrong Sirius" Harry asked.

"Nothing Harry. Right now, right here, everything is grand Prongslet" he assured him. "But I know that you've been feeling the pressure of what's to come" he said and Harry nodded, eyes cast down. "And I hope that it eases some of your burden to know that we found a way to destroy the horcruxes".

"You did? How" Harry asked becoming excited and Sirius chuckled.

"I grew tired of waiting for a plan to trick or persuade old Dumbles to give us the sword" he said with a mischevious smile.

Which was really just his natural smile.

"So, what did you do?" Harry asked as they entered Sirius' study.

He pointed to his desk that had Gryffindor's sword on it. "I stole it" he said scratching his neck and stretching. "When he was distracted with your little prank on the prefects' toilets, can't believe Hermione didn't kill you for that by the way" he added.

"I bought her a new set of encyclopedias" Harry jested and Sirius chuckled. "I can't believe you just stole it" Harry said in amazement.

"Well, I know it was your idea, being outlandish and all" he teased before puffing his chest up. "You get that from me, you know" he boasted and Harry shook his head with a fond smile.

"Moony says I get your hotheadedness too" Harry poked fun, laughing when Sirius stuck his tongue out at him.

"Jokes aside, I wanted to talk to you about your worries" he said and Harry looked at him, fidgeting.

"How did you know I was worried about something?" Harry asked.

"It does help having a wife who is all knowing" Sirius reminded him and Harry nodded, breathing out.

"It's just…there are so many similarities between me and _him"_ Harry admitted as he confided in his godfather. He ran a hand through his unruly raven hair. "How do I know I won't end up like him? How do I know that I won't turn out just like him" he asked with a panicked note as he looked at a sympathetic Sirius with desperation.

"Harry, you could never be Voldemort" he said.

"But we both grew up so unwanted-" Harry began before Sirius cut him off.

"You could never be Voldemort or even Tom Riddle and I will tell you why Harry James Potter" he said leading him to the velvet sofa.

"You, Harry Potter, have more compassion in that gangly quidditch machine body of yours than any other person I have ever seen in my whole life, even your mother" he said making Harry chuckle at the description before blushing and looking down.

His head stayed down though his eyes looked up, pleading Sirius to continue.

"Even your enemies you forgive, and I'm not only talking about mini Malfoy" Sirius said. "The Dursleys, all those people who scorned you, even Albus and countless of others. Yet, in the end, you're still willing to throw your life on the line for them" Sirius said in wonder.

"I don't do it for them" Harry said, feeling the need to clarify. "I want to fight for the people who are just trying to live their lives. The people who are innocent and don't deserve to be wiped out based off of trivial facts like blood status. I want to fight for the world where I first felt at home. For all of my friends, the Weasleys and Lovegoods, and Longbottoms and the countless others who try their best to fight for what is right" Harry said as he swallowed thickly but pressed on.

"I fight for Hermione, who is by far the brightest witch of possibly any age but is looked down on for something that means nothing, and affects nothing" he said taking a deep breath. "I fight for my hopeful future with the woman I love".

Harry had never reminded Sirius of James and Lily as much as he did in that moment. Yet, it was even more to the older man.

It was something that was entirely Harry.

"I fight for you and Remus" Harry said as a tear slipped. "For my godsons" he said, smiling as he remembered being asked for both babies. "For the twins, for Danny. For all of us. I fight for my family, the ones here and the ones gone. You said that no matter what, the ones we love never really leave us. So, I will fight for all of them. All of you" he told him as more tears streamed down.

Sirius matched Harry as they sat in a moment of silence, both crying.

"That Harry, that is why no matter what you've gone through, you could never be like Voldemort. But the world isn't split into bad people and their victims. We all have light and darkness inside of us" he said as he could still see the war within the teen.

"What matters is the part we choose to act on" Sirius told him. "That's who we really are. If you want to know what a man's really like, take a look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals" he said making Harry nod as Sirius gave a sort of self depicting grin.

"That was my mistake with Kreacher" he said as Harry placed a hand on his shoulder. "But luckily I have some fine friends who helped me see the error in my ways. And you Harry, oh yes. I do believe that just as I learned from your grandfather, and even your father, you are teaching me how to be a good man" he said and Harry blushed but smiled.

"You already were a good man Padfoot" he assured him.

"And you always know what to say, must be a Potter trait" Sirius joked. "Come along pup, why don't we see what your lovely Miss Granger is up to" he said and Harry nodded as they stood.

"Don't worry Harry" Sirius assured him. "Everything will turn out just right, you'll see" he said and Harry nodded.

He wanted to believe what Sirius said, and a part did believe that it was true. So, for a while he allowed the burden of Voldemort to recede to the back of his mind as he thought of finding his best friends and how to bring a little more life to the Hogwarts halls.

########################################################################################################

"Poppy, your assistance please" Albus said as he brought injured members of the Order to the Hogwarts hospice.

"Another mission gone wrong?" she asked worriedly working on Hestia, who had a broken nose and Mungdungas whose head was bulging.

"At least no innocents were hurt this time" Albus said, not paying attention to the two glares aimed his way. "Though I do worry over all of the missing families" he sighed.

"You shouldn't" Poppy said in a tone that suggested she knew something he didn't.

"Oh, and why is that my dear" he asked her curiously. It only grew when the healer smirked.

"They're all perfectly safe" she assured him as she finished with the two patients.

"If they're so safe, why can't we find 'em" Mung groused.

"Maybe that's part of what's keeping them safe" Poppy snarked.

"We're the good guys" Hestia said shocked.

"Yet, how many successful rescues have you had?" Poppy asked in mock wonder.

"Poppy, if you know something you must tell me" Albus pleaded and she snorted.

"I don't have to tell you anything that isn't medical related" she said before muttering mutiny. "And even then, you choose to ignore most of what I say".

"Poppy please, we need to stand together if we-" he went on but was interrupted.

"Oh hush you" she said irritated. "I've had to deal with three children who had families attacked, two tired werewolves, and an energetic house elf who wants to be a healer. I don't need any of your speeches" she ranted.

"Is now a bad time?" came the accented voice of Danny as she walked in with a brow raised and looked at the adults.

"No, no now is fine Ms. Vargas" Poppy assured her as Danny carried in a tray of potions. "It's all done, splendid" she said happily looking at the blue liquid.

"And you're sure your friend can get them to everyone?" Danny asked before putting her hands up in surrender at Poppy's look.

"Just making sure" Danny said with an innocent smile making Poppy try to cover a grin.

"And what might those be" Albus asked, trying to send the girl a pleasant look.

He had a hard time looking at anyone from the twins' group in the face.

"Potions for expecting werewolves" Danny said simply. She was the only one in the group who was more open to seeing things from the man's point of view. She knew he did wrong, but she was objective enough to see that he had been placed in a tough spot.

She didn't condone the things he had done, but she didn't damn him completely either.

"How will you find someone who a werewolf wants to turn" Mung snorted as if she was an idiot.

Danny slow blinked at him. "I meant pregnant woman who suffer from lycanthropy so that they can carry full term" she said speaking slowly making his face heat up.

"I bleedin' knew that" he snapped gruffly embarrassed. His hand even fiddled with the pocket that held his wand before he found a oak wand pressed into his big nose as Danny eyed him with narrow eyes and a smile.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" she warned.

"Young lady, put that up" Hestia demanded, shocked that neither Albus nor Poppy said anything.

"One, don't tell me what to do. You literally have no power over me, and I don't have to respect you just because you're my elder" she said and now Hestia's face heated. "Two, forgive me for not trusting a dirty thief" she said before Poppy placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Daniela" the older woman said, "If he so much tries anything in my infirmary than he'll find himself with some interesting afflictions and no way of healing them" Poppy assured her.

"You can't do that" the short man yelled.

Poppy sent him a look as Albus spoke.

"I believe now is the proper time to go" he said just as the doors opened again.

"Hey Poppy, do you have any-. Oh, you're not here to try to hit on Sirius again are you? Didn't Ava's howler after your little love letter tell you to back off?" Eva asked as she saw who was in there.

Hestia's blush worsened as she remembered the colorful language and threats the blue haired woman, and even mild mannered Remus, had sent her after she had written to Sirius. She had suggested that they get together to go over Order business and working together. However, neither Remus or Ava had taken kindly to that.

If the laughter in the back of the letter was anything to go by, Sirius wouldn't be reeling them in or defending her any time soon.

"That was a misunderstanding" she said trying to hold her head high as Eva laughed and stopped by Danny.

"Right, well let's hope you learn your lesson better than Tonks then, huh?" Eva asked sarcastically.

Hestia's blue eyes widened at the humiliation that the other woman had gone through and started to rethink her plan of getting close to Sirius Lupin-Black.

"Hello Eva" Albus said and she nodded politely.

"Headmaster" she replied back.

"I hope all is well" he said, looking at her hoping she could see how sorry he was.

"Everything is fine, thanks" she said as Poppy gave her some pain relief potions to take to Remus and Ava.

"Everyone is well" he said, posed more as a question.

"Everyone is super" she responded uninterested.

"If you ever need any help from the Order or advice I would be more than happy" he said and she nodded.

"Perhaps we should join forces for the time being, since we are fighting for the same cause" he suggested hopefully. He knew that they were good fighters and he had a suspicion that they were the ones to take the sword out of his office.

He also wanted a chance to apologize to Harry and start to explain horcruxes to him.

"Maybe" Eva said noncommittally. "Come on Danny, I'll walk you to lunch" she said as they nodded to Poppy and walked off.

"You have a long way to go Albus" Poppy said shaking her head. "A long, long way" she said.

"I'm trying Poppy" he all but whined.

"Oh, so you owled an apology to Mr. Potter then?" she asked and he looked down mumbling. "That's what I thought" she harrumphed.

"They would probably destroy my letter without reading it" Albus defended weakly as Poppy began to walk off. "It would be better if they'd let me do it in person".

"A long way" was all she said before disappearing in her office.

########################################################################################################

Voldemort smirked as he went to the cave that held one of his soul pieces. He had a dastardly plan that would hurt both that pesky Order and the Family, as he found out the Beldams were calling themselves.

He scoffed at the idea and the name.

So far, he hadn't been able to do any serious damage to any Order members and he couldn't even touch anyone from the Family.

It seemed that every time that he sent out raids to attack mudblood homes, the vermin always got away before his minions could even get to them. Even his muggle raids, which had been going well for a while, were now being interrupted.

It was like someone knew what he was going to do, when he was going to do it and where.

He had an idea that it was Potter, despite the fact that he rarely felt anything from the boy's mind unless he caught him napping. And even then, it was like someone had put up a block so he couldn't go past a certain point.

He had no way of knowing that Danny had gotten better with her inventions and potions skills.

So, he believed that Potter was somehow able to read his mind without him knowing and was telling the aurors.

'I need something big. Something that will break them mentally' he thought. He was looking for something now. He had hoped for two better figures for this form of torture, but he couldn't get to them.

'Yet' he promised himself. 'I can always go back after I've released these two' he thought with a rotten smile.

He already had the first piece, now he was looking for the second. He assumed he'd have to mend it so that it would have the proper affect.

As he walked into the cave and flew over to the center, there was an odd lack of pulse when he stood near where his soul piece was hidden.

'Perhaps I should check on it' he thought, cursing himself for not bringing someone to drink the poison. 'No, I'm sure it's fine. No one knows about them except for perhaps Slughorn and he's too much of a coward to tell anyone' he assured himself smugly.

'I have to hurry. The sooner I send these out to wreak havoc, the closer I will be to capturing one of those light fools and forcing them to hand Potter over to me' he thought with excitement.

Forgetting his previous worries over the locket, he turned to the lake around and began muttering.

The whole time, a sick sadistic smile was on his grotesque face.

########################################################################################################

"It wouldn't hurt anything" Severus said as he met the others for dinner. "Especially since we plan on destroying the…items tonight" he said.

"So you think we should buddy up with Albus' group" Ava asked biting her lip and leaning back. "If you think it's best, fine. But they aren't coming here" she told them.

"I agree" Remus said as they ate in the Shack with the kids as Binky was feeding Regulus and Teddy.

Winky and Dobby were cooing over the babies as the teens listened to the adults.

"I think, if we go through with it, that we should make it clear that this is only a temporary situation and that doesn't mean he has access to Harry or any of our secrets" the graying blonde continued.

"Well, I'm not happy about it" Sirius huffed as he pushed pot roast around his plate. "But I suppose it would help with stopping raids quicker" he muttered. "What do you lot think?" he asked the teens.

"Well" Hermione spoke up when the others simply looked around. "I agree with Prof- eh, Severus" she said, still finding it slightly difficult to call the teacher by his name. "I think it would only help us. I mean, we do well with letting Madam Bones know when something may happen, but who knows when Voldemort will do something that he didn't do in the story. We'll need help then" she said.

"Yeah, I agree" Ron said, making sure to swallow before speaking least he face Hermione and Binky's wrath.

"I mean, you've changed so much. He's bound to get desperate and do something drastic. He's one of the well-known EVIL wizards for a reason, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, and with their targets disappearing can't be making him happy" Neville added.

"He didn't have even half of this resistance when he was first around. I'm sure it's driving him barking mad" Ginny told them.

"I believe it would be helpful to have to the Headmaster closer to us" Luna spoke up. "As long as we kept a funnel close by in case of his whipspurts" she commented idly, happy when everyone nodded seriously.

Even Hermione.

"What about you Harry?" Eva asked, "What do you think?" Everyone turned to him.

Harry sighed, leaning back in his chair as he looked at all of them. He smiled a little knowing they wanted his honest opinion and would listen to it.

"I think you're all right" he said, running a hand through his hair before pulling on his shirt. "I mean, besides everything that's happened, Dumbledore is a powerful wizard" he reminded them. "And he does know Tom almost better than anyone, which is why he knew to look for horcruxes, even if he doesn't know what he's looking for specifically".

"So, then it's agreed?" Ava asked looking around and seeing everyone nod.

"I guess we start working with the Order" Danny said, "After we destroy the horcruxes, you promised we could be here for that".

"We remember" Ava and Eva said with amused eye rolls.

"I very much doubt we could keep you away young lady" Remus said with a knowing look and she shrugged with a smile as Luna and Ginny giggled.

"I don't even want to think what these four would do if we tried to kick them out" Sirius motioned his head to Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville.

Harry and Ron high fived as Hermione protested weakly and Neville blushed but shrugged with a smile.

"Well then finish up dinner and I guess we can start" Remus said before all the kids, even Hermione, began shoveling food in their mouths making Ava and Sirius laugh as Eva bit her lip and Severus and Remus shook their heads with matching sighs.

"It's sixth year all over again" Remus muttered prompting Regulus and Teddy to giggle.

"Yes it is" Severus agreed as he took a large sip of wine.

"Done" came a chorus of voices as Sirius and Ava tried to calm their laughter down.

"Can Dobby come Ms. Ava and Ms. Eva" Dobby asked jumping up and down. "Dobby wants to be by Mr. Harry when yous hurt the bad wizard" he told them.

"Winky will watch the babies, she doesn't wants to see" Winky said and they nodded.

"Binky will be with her girls" Binky said, "And she's be calling Kreacher who wants to see" she said before the dower elf popped in.

"Yes, Kreacher been waiting long time to see" he said, patting baby Regulus on the head.

"Then I suppose the time has come" Severus said standing up as the others followed.

They all walked to the backyard, which was still guarded off.

"Just a thought" Ron said, "How do we know that Voldemort won't feel it?"

"We know he'll feel it" Eva told him. "We just don't know what he'll do when he feels it" she told them sharing a look with Ava.

"If you thought he was getting desperate before…" Ava trailed off with a whistle.

"But we've covered a lot of our basis, haven't we" Neville said. "I mean, the packets were delivered and people have been stepping up instead of running and hiding".

"Yeah, and you've taught people the difference between being cowards and leaving to save yourself" Ginny added. "I mean, I know he can still do a lot of damage, but he's not able to use fear alone anymore" she said.

"That's true" Danny said, "But this may make him even more unstable and as it was pointed out earlier, we're in territory now where we can only guess what he'll do".

"Yes, luckily getting Amelia to be Minister has made the aurors better and more prepared so they're usually able to handle most instances since we can't always leave the school" Sirius told them as he and Remus laid the cursed objects on the ground.

"We should send a message to Moody, Bill, and Charlie about what we're doing" Remus added and Binky popped out quickly to carry out the task.

"If we're worried about how he'll retaliate" Harry said fidgeting slightly. "I can always try to look in his mind again" he offered.

"No" came a resounding answer from around the group.

"Why not, it could help" Harry persisted and Ava raised a brow.

"Harry, have you been trying to read Voldemort's mind" she asked and his fidgeting got worse.

"Only a little" he admitted lowly causing Severus' to pinch the bridge of his nose as Remus and Sirius cussed and Hermione worried over her boyfriend. Ron shook his head as the others grumbled or muttered.

"Shut it" Ava said before Eva took over as they and Danny were the only ones who hadn't reacted.

"Harry, why?" Eva asked and he relaxed slightly as he realized that they weren't angry at him. "They aren't mad at you Harry" Eva said, shooting looks at Sirius and Remus. "They're scared for you, there's a difference" she explained.

"I just…wanted to help" he said, "We've been pulling pranks and it's been fun but there are people getting hurt out there and soon I'll have to fight him. It's him or me. I wanted to help" he tried to explain.

"That's…incredibly brave and bull headed" Sirius sighed running a hand through his shoulder length hair. "You get that from me" he joked again making Harry smile.

"I think he gets that from both of us, but mostly James and even Lily though she would have never admitted it" Remus said with his own look.

"It's true though" Severus added with a small fond smile. "Be that as it may, it is still incredibly dangerous. What if he had gotten in your head Harry" he asked.

Harry actually smiled and now Danny slammed a hand to her forehead and muttered curses under her breath.

"I had that covered thanks" he said with a hint of smugness. "Danny's been working on sleep potions where I can keep him out of my head-" he said before she cuffed the back of his head.

"For when you sleep, not when you're awake you numbskull" she groaned. "Who knows what could have happened. You could have put yourself in a coma!" she said and he licked his lips going a little pale.

Hermione copied Danny making Harry mumble and rub the back of his head as Ron and Neville tried not to laugh. At least, until Ginny shot them a look shutting them up.

"You didn't tell me! Not only is it dangerous but I could have helped you, we could have helped you" she said motioning to Ron and the others before she began to tear up making Harry's eyes widen.

"Do you not trust me" she asked in a broken whisper.

"No, no, no" he rushed to say before a tear slipped. "I mean, yes I trust you I just didn't want you mad at me" he tried to tell her.

"Harry, even when I knew you were doing something completely idiotic I've always stood with you. So has Ron. Not with the Headmaster, not even with the twins and Remus and Sirius. Always you".

"She's right mate" Ron added as Neville stepped back.

He knew that they were close, but the bond between the golden trio was on a completely different level that he didn't think anyone could reach. And he was ok with that, he was happy.

He did wonder how Harry would get out of this though.

"We're always here for you. Always have been, through the bad and good" Ron continued as Harry became emotional. The red head looked to be holding back his own emotions as well.

"You should have at least told us" he finished.

"I didn't want you two to worry or stop me" Harry said weakly.

"When have I ever been able to stop you, either of you" Hermione said, wiping her face.

"I know, it was bloody stupid" he said borrowing Ron's favorite word.

"Language" Hermione scolded with a small smile.

"And I promise not to keep anything from either of you ever again. I trust you more than anyone…you were my first family" he said.

Sirius and Remus wanted so badly to run over and hug their nephew, but the twins held them back knowing the teens had to do this on your own.

"You better not" Hermione said, blushing now as Ron laughed.

"What she said" the red head added as his laughter calmed.

"I think now we can start destroying them" Luna said and the others nodded before making a circle around the items. "I'm glad the sword stayed" she said lightly.

"True Gryffindors and all" Sirius said with an eyebrow wiggle as he retrieved the sword.

"Is everyone ready for this?" Eva asked and they nodded as Severus had them move further back.

"We don't know how they'll all react" he told them.

"Fred and George are gonna be mad they missed this" Ron said with a head shake.

"We'll make it up to them later, kill creepy soul thingies now" Ava retorted.

"Right" Sirius said, he was looking right at the locket that was the reason his brother was dead. "Now Harry" he said lowly.

" _Open"_ Harry breathed in parselmouth.

The locket swung open and there was an odd like hiss coming out of it. As black smoke began to rise, twisting and turning.

"It's looking for prey since we didn't wear it, kill it" Ava said making it twist in her direction.

"I cannot be killed. I am- Ah!" it screamed as Sirius listened to his wife and slammed the sword into it as hard as possible, snapping it in half and even impaling the ground as black goo feel out before it was sucked back and evaporated.

"You are dead" Danny said sarcastically with a grimace of disgust.

"Three down" Eva said, kicking the locket near the tattered diary. They had already taken care of Nagini.

"Three more to go" Severus said before looking at Harry with regret, "And the one that Voldemort must destroy himself".

"Which he will, then Harry will be back to kick some ass" Ava said quickly.

"This has the resurrection stone in it, doesn't it" Remus asked holding the gaunt ring. Bill had removed all of the curses on it. "Will this destroy the stone" he said as he, Sirius, and Severus looked at it longingly. He didn't want to talk about Harry being killed by Voldemort, even for a short while, and though they didn't say it out loud all three were desperate to use the stone to call their deceased friends.

"If it does then so be it" Harry said with sadness but he stood straight with conviction.

The men nodded, though they looked upset as well before Sirius and Remus looked back and forth, neither wanting to give the blow. Even Severus was biting his lip and looking down.

"Shit, I'll do it" Ava said grabbing the sword and slamming it down making another shriek echo from the ring. "Eva, grab it. Maybe it's not completely lost" she told her sister who nodded and wrapped it in a napkin.

"What's next" she said, placing the sword on her shoulder.

"You look unbelievably sexy right now" Sirius said seriously as Remus nodded with a slightly dropped jaw.

"So fucking sexy" Remus added making the kids either balk in surprise or laugh at Remus' language.

Ava wiggled her brows as Eva made a grossed-out face.

"Ew, move" Eva said taking the sword and smashing Ravenclaw's diadem without even waiting.

"I wanna try" Danny said, taking the sword, which she waved around a bit making everyone but Luna jump back, before she laid into the cup.

"Hell yeah!" Ava and Eva said as the three chest bumped though they had to grab Danny as she basically bounced off of them.

"Great, now what?" Ginny asked. "That's the horcruxes, besides Harry. So what now?"

"We go to bed and talk to Albus in the morning. You guys continue with the dueling club, you're doing good there" Ava said.

"Yes, though we heard that Harry's basically teaching the class now" Eva teased.

"I just helped" he tried to play off.

"That's not what Flitwick said" Severus added with a lip twitch.

"They just asked me to show them how to do some spells" he said scratching his neck.

"And how he got his patronus to talk" Luna added and Severus looked at him impressed as he blushed.

"Very impressive, not to mention rare" Remus spoke up.

"Can we talk about something else" he asked before seeing Sirius and Remus' smirks.

"Of course" they said making him take a step back.

"So, why don't you kids tell us what other amazing feats Harry's been achieving in duel" Remus said making Harry groan.

"Actually" Eva and Ava spoke at the same time. "We'd like to know what Ms. Granger did to a certain Romilda Vane and why she suddenly has a face full of zits that spell out a very unflattering word" they asked.

"You can't prove I did it" Hermione said making him snicker before she huffed. "Well she shouldn't try to love potion people's boyfriends. It might upset...some people" she said, crossing her arms.

"And almost poison others" Ron added with a grimace as he remembered how he had almost drank a poison meant for Albus in the second attempt on his life.

"Yes, the fact that there is a new spy to take Draco's place is unsurprising but very disturbing" Severus said.

"And we know it isn't Draco, and I don't think it's Pansy or some of the snakes we see around" Harry said.

"My money's on Goyal" Ron said.

"Well watch him and we'll figure out what to do" Sirius said.

"But don't limit your suspicions to him" Severus added making them all nod and mutter agreements.

"At least they don't have the cabinet, thanks to Neville" Remus praised the boy who gave a bashful smile as Ginny pecked his cheek. They ignored Ron's groan and mumbles of always having someone snogging around him.

"But what will they do instead?" Neville asked.

"That" Ava and Eva said sharing a somewhat nervous look, "Is what we don't know" the finished and a sense of unease feel over the group as they pondered what could be Voldemort's next move.

########################################################################################################

Voldemort snarled when his spy wrote about their second failed attempt on the Headmaster's life. To make matters worse, he had been in pain all night and he feared the reason.

He calmed himself when he looked over and saw his two puppets, sitting, waiting to be used.

He knew what he wanted them to do, and what he wanted out of it. It was all about the pawns and pieces falling into place.

He smirked as the morning light began to light up the hall.

"Lucius" he shouted and the haggard man came in and bowed. "Are the wards changed so no one can disrupt our future guests?" he asked.

"Yes my lord" he said, voice raspy from lack of sleep as his reddened eyes stayed on Voldemort's robes. "No one, and nothing will be getting in without my permission".

"That disgrace of a son and wife of yours can't let anyone in, correct" he said not paying attention as Lucius tensed at the insults to his family.

"Correct my lord" he said simply.

"Good, go wake Bella and the others. I believe it is time to give my gifts out and if I'm correct, our targets will eventually go to the graveyard" he said.

"You want the half breed bitch my lord, I understand" Lucius said, "But who from the Order are you hoping for" he asked.

"Anyone truly, but I know that Bella is hoping for her niece" Voldemort answered with a chuckle. "Now be ready to ambush them" he said.

"How do you know that they will think you're going to go after those specific people, and they'll pick the members you want to go" Lucius asked before bowing his head again when Voldemort glared.

"Trust me, they'll know that that's my intent. At least, that's what this will lead them to believe. And from what I've learned about the half breed she will definitely want to be on the first watch. The other…well perhaps I'll see if we can injury or kill most of the others or let her think it will give her a chance to fight the other woman one on one. I've read about their rivalry with the Bedlam woman coming on top. Perhaps your niece will hope she can turn the tides in her favor" he said with a noncommitted shrug.

"I fully believe that it will go as I plan. I am Lord Voldemort and my mind is far superior to theirs" he said and Lucius had to hold in another thought of the man's decent into madness fueled by his own ego.

"Now, go do as I say. I have a village to destroy" he snapped and Lucius ran out.

"Soon" Voldemort said walking over to the two figures. "You'll be able to greet some old friends".

His cackle could be heard sending shivers down every death eaters' spine, not necessarily a bad feeling in Bella's case.

 **A/N:** So, I glossed over love potions and the second attempt on Albus because I have bigger things planned. But, if you want I can put them in as flashbacks (including Cormac. Though this is sort of in the middle of the year, at least that's how I meant it to seem. So, no Slughorn dinner yet) in the next chapter. Let me know. Also, what do you think Voldemort has planned? Some things, like the horcruxes, were pretty simple because I believe at this point it would be. Also, did you guys want more detailed pranks? I kind of just hinted to them mostly because I focused on the main story, but if you want details on the stunts going on, tell me please. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. I take all your ideas and comments into account, so I really appreciate them. Until next time, have a great day.


	43. Chapter 43

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also, someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited.** So, I was writing this feeling kind of lost. I know it has to come to an end, but it makes me sad. However…I decided fuck it, and I was going to do one last cliffhanger, 'cause I'm an asshole! So, I'm sorry. I know I said this chapter would be much longer, but for what I have in mind, it ended here. Again, I'm an asshole. **Even so, next chapter will have the full continuation of this cliffhanger along with the final battle!** Then I'll write an epilog. So, it might take a little while (as if all my chapters don't) but I'm hoping (and promise I'm sticking to it. Pinky swear) that it will be the longest chapter I have ever written! So, only two chapters after this and it's over. (sob). But I'm already working on the next stories, both with and without the twins and Danny. Anyway, hope you like the last cliffhanger and aren't too annoyed. Also, **Amber0522:** that is a wonderful suggestion that made me laugh and sad at the missed opportunity. They would have torn Lockhart apart! Though, this has inspired me to change my timeline for another HP story that is way, way darker, so thank you for that. And thank you so much for the excitement! Yes, the pairings in Lost Boys will be David/Ava/Dwayne, Paul/Eva/Marko, and Star/Danny. Why did I put them with two boys each again? Because I can't pick! Anyway, thanks. **Sillygabby:** Thank you so much. About the first part of your review, you and I think very much alike (like a lot), so I think you'll like what I have planned. Sorry I didn't really add more pranks, just had to move on. But there's always the future! (When I get better at writing pranks). And don't feel silly…I didn't know at the time when I wrote it either, but I think everyone will like who I picked though my dad wanted someone else. For everything else, I'm afraid you'll have to wait and see. Enjoy.

Chapter 43: One Wrong Move. (Part 2)

Ava, Sirius, and Remus were in the middle of giving a lesson on Thunder Birds when they saw a tiny speck running to them.

"Do you think Eva's sending another one of her second-year students to come check on you?" Sirius asked as Ava sighed.

Eva had been driving her crazy since the last full moon where Ava had caused a jagged scar down her arm to her middle finger. She had been looking for her pups.

"Why doesn't she just use magic" Ava groaned.

"I think the students have been learning more about us than the subject at hand" Remus commented trying to smother the amusement in his voice. He had a new scar as well across his chest and he found it quite funny how Eva runs between him and Ava and the babies, checking on them.

Of course, Sirius was right there along with her.

It reminded him of James a little, and even Peter, before everything.

He would have said it made him think of Lily, but James had always been the worrier.

"I think it's funny watching him try to run" Sirius said before they smacked the back of his head and sent the students out to draw their versions of thunder birds.

"Professor, Professor" the young boy said, almost out of breath as he reached them.

"Yes, how can I help you Nigel?" Ava asked the red faced blonde boy.

"Danny asked me to come get you so you could see what they're doing in duel" he said and the three perked up.

"What are they tackling today?" Sirius asked.

"Disarming, I believe sir" he said and Ava nodded as Nigel went to take a deep breath.

"It's alright Nigel" Remus said before the boy could take off. The good-looking man pulled a notepad out of his sweater and wrote him a note. "You don't have to get Professor Eva, we will. Take this to your next class and don't exhaust yourself" he said and the boy nodded relieved.

"Class, finish up then have free period" Sirius said to their happiness as Ava snickered and Remus sighed.

Sirius excused them early a lot, especially if he just wanted to go watch Harry or see his boys.

"Come on, come on, come on" Sirius said grabbing their hands and dragging them across the greenery. "I want to see my godson in action" he whined.

"Or the others" Remus reminded him with humor at how excited Sirius got. He really did care for all of the teens, but Harry would always be special to him. He was not only all he had left of James and Lily. Harry was his Prongslet, Harry was as good as his first son and even acted like an older brother to Teddy and Regulus.

"Do you remember what he did to that bloke that hit on Hermione" Sirius continued excitedly.

"I'd prefer to see Hermione in action, Poppy still hasn't been able to help the girl" Remus said with his own smirk.

"Sneaky and none of the teachers want to blame her…you taught her well" Ava teased him and he lightly bowed his head.

"You have no idea" Sirius snorted.

"Do you think we should get her to lift that jinx?" Ava asked before they all looked at each other.

"Nah" the three said together as they continued their trek up the hill as the memories swirled in their minds of what the kids had told them about what happened with the two unfortunate souls who had their eyes on the Golden Couple.

 _Hermione was going over some revision notes in the library. The others weren't with her since it didn't seem to matter how much had changed, Hermione was still a bit much when it came to preparing for tests._

 _"_ _Well, who do we have here" came the teasing lilt of an over confident voice._

 _"_ _Hmmhmm" the same voice coughed when Hermione didn't so much as look up in acknowledgement._

 _"_ _Hermione Granger, isn't it?" the voice asked in false unknowing and she finally looked up, frazzled hair all over the place as she noticed Cormac McLaggen giving her a charming smile._

 _"_ _Can I help you?" she asked in a polite tone._

 _He took the seat in front of her and put his feet up on the table making her frown as he threw the book that had been in his hand on the table with a careless thump making her eyes narrow._

 _"_ _It's just a shame that a beautiful girl like you should be sitting here alone, when I'm here" he said with a cocky smirk._

 _"_ _I'm studying, did you need something important?" she asked, patience already thin when she saw his treatment of the books._

 _"_ _Yes, you are the lucky lady who will be accompanying me to Slughorn's party" he said as if it was already a done deal. He even leaned back further in the chair as he placed his hands behind his head with a smug smirk._

 _Hermione's little nose went up in the air as she looked at him like he was far below her IQ…which he was._

 _"_ _No" she said and his smirk vanished, replaced with surprise. She also pushed his feet off the table with a scrunched face at the mud he had gotten on it, which she cleaned with a wave of her wand as he tried not to fall. "I won't be, and respect the library please"._

 _With that, her nose went back into her book._

 _"_ _Wha-but I, do you know who I am!?" he demanded, voice going up making the stern librarian narrow her eyes._

 _"_ _Do you know who she is?" came the well-known voice of her loving and caring boyfriend._

 _"_ _Harry" Hermione smiled as Cormac stood up, trying to tower over the other male._

 _"_ _That is the smartest witch of the century, perhaps one of the smartest since Rowena Ravenclaw herself" Harry continued as he walked over with a sandwich wrapped in a napkin._

 _"_ _And you think that makes you worthy of her Potter" Cormac asked with a scoff making Harry smile._

 _"_ _I try" he said with a slight bow, taking a page out of Sirius' book._

 _"_ _I think we both know who the better option here is" Cormac said, polishing his nails on his robe making Harry hold in a snort._

 _"_ _Harry" Hermione said with a head nod as if that was what the other boy was going to say._

 _"_ _We could duel for her" Cormac continued as if she hadn't spoken._

 _"_ _Hermione's not an object to be won" Harry said making his girlfriend smile at him. "But I would love to duel you" he finished and Cormac looked into the shocking green eyes reminding him just who he was challenging._

 _More importantly, what the young man had already done and against who._

 _Cormac turned to the side and scoffed._

 _"_ _I don't have time to waste, I'm a very busy person" he boasted. "Hermione, if you decide to upgrade, you know where to find me" he smirked before getting no response._

 _He turned back to see the two in a lip lock, no longer aware of his existence._

 _He cleared his throat, but there was no breaking them up._

 _With an annoyed huff, he turned and stomped off, but not before opening his mouth._

 _"_ _No good freak and know it all swot" he spat angrily to himself before he found himself attached to the ceiling in nothing but some fig leaves to cover his privates as some students laughed._

 _Harry slipped his wand back into his robes, lips not once detaching from Hermione's._

The trio didn't even want to think about Romilda and all the boils covering her face spelling out the word tart.

The most Pomfrey could do was give her a mask to cover it since even the healer couldn't work out the charm work.

They finally made it to Flitwick's class and slipped in and standing next to Eva and Severus, who Eva had dragged along, going unnoticed as all eyes were on the stage.

Neville was up against Michael Corner.

"Drammaa" the twins whispered together since they saw Michael wink at Ginny, who rolled her eyes.

"I should be teaching" Severus said lowly.

"Sev, most of the sixth and fifth years are here, we know you don't have class right now" Eva pointed out.

"He's just addicted to that movie" Remus pointed out.

"He's probably been sneaking out to the Shack to watch it" Sirius snickered making Severus scowled annoyed.

"How many times can one guy watch Die Hard" Eva sighed shaking her head.

"Don't blame Sev" Ava said with a smirk. "He's an Alan Rickman fan. We should all get on that train, especially you" she said to her sister who looked at her with a deadpan expression.

The men didn't get it, but figured it would be explained to them later. Maybe.

"Now, on the count of three" Flitwick said.

The short professor was very proud of the students. They all had been doing so well in the club. He liked to think it was because of him, and he was sure some part may have been. But he knew that a large part of it had been Harry.

Not only did people flock to see the boy, but he actually had the most natural knack for magic that Flitwick had ever seen.

He had a good chunk of the knowledge, but he relied mostly on instinct and it almost always paid off for him.

Not to mention he was immensely powerful and had some very powerful friends on his side. Both in the adults and teens who kept him company on a regular basis.

The two teens began firing off spells, both doing fairly well. However, Neville had something that Michael had yet to master.

He, along with the others, had recently been able to start doing nonverbal spells.

Hermione had them all going through spells starting from first year and up trying this technique. She also couldn't wait to get to wandless magic as well.

Michael's eyes widened before he was splattered in water.

"Alright, you win" he shouted when it seemed like it was never ending and he was totally drenched.

There were cheers around the room, Sirius and Remus being the loudest making Neville spot them and blush.

"That was fantastic Nev-" Sirius started until they heard shouts heading towards them.

It was Albus along with some of the other teachers.

"Good, you're here" he said out of breath and looking stoic. "We must away, there is trouble in Hogsmeade. People are dead" he said making them take off after him.

He handed them portkeys and they were whisked away, missing the looks on the students faces.

They landed in the town square to utter mayhem. There were death eaters standing around, cursing things and laughing.

But people didn't seem to be paying attention to them as they ran from something else.

Aurors and members of the Order and the Family began taking the death eaters down before Sirius yelled out in pain. Remus and Ava ran over worried, but realized he wasn't hurt, at least not physically.

There, just having finished ripping the throat out of a poor unknown man, was what looked like a sewn up male corpse. He looked to be a young man, now unnaturally pale with dark hair.

"No" Sirius cried, tears streaming down his face.

"Regulus" Remus breathed as he recognized the now white eyed person. "He's an inferi" he announced. "There are inferi" he yelled for the others to hear, gaining Regulus' attention.

He howled at them and charged.

Ava screamed as her and Remus shot spells off at him and picked up Sirius to run since he hadn't moved.

"My brother" Sirius cried.

"I'm so sorry Hun, but it's not really him" Ava said, avoiding the being's sharp nails.

"He's just a shell Sirius" Remus said, trying to stop the thing. They couldn't get too close or he'd tear them to shreds.

"No!" Sirius yelled out when Regulus scratched Remus' chest making him cry out before he went to jump on Ava as the others were still battling the death eaters.

"Fiendfyre" he said brokenly as the fire shot out of his wand and disintegrated what used to be his little brother.

There was an unholy scream before it was completely gone.

More sobs rocked Sirius as he ran over with Ava to try to heal Remus. Luckily, it wasn't too deep of a wound.

"Shit!" they heard Moody yell as they ran over to the others and saw them fighting more death eaters, and from the screams, there was another inferi somewhere.

"Dementors" someone yelled as a group of five went to swoop down.

Before they could reach the people however, a shiny stag and bear slammed into them making them shriek and flee as more shiny animals attacked.

The adults turned and saw Harry standing with Hermione, Ron, Neville, Danny, Luna, and Ginny.

In an instant, the teens shocked them all when they turned into their animal forms.

"Wicked" Fred and George breathed from their spot where they had just turned three death eaters into clowns that couldn't stop tripping over each other. That led to them eventually smacking their skulls together and taking them out of the fight.

Ron was a terrier and Hermione was an otter. Luna was still a hare and Ginny a horse along with Harry's stag. Neville, was apparently a Grizzly bear as Danny turned into a Stiletto Snake.

They attacked the death eaters swiftly making the adults shake themselves and jump back into the fight. Many men ran from the bear that swiped at them, and the dog with the surprisingly strong jaw and sharp teeth.

The horse would kick a few, knocking them out or into others. The stag went around actually trying to impale them if he couldn't kick them causing them scream and run for cover as the animals were too fast for them, making it so they couldn't even get a spell off.

Some death eaters snickered at the otter and rabbit. That was before the two adorable creatures started to rip at their faces and wherever they could reach making them scream and run around trying to get them off.

The snake was quick, and one bite from her had their skin and muscles liquefying in mere minutes down to the bone. She was very liberal in her bites...and where she bit.

Another roar was heard, this time from a petite girl making Albus pale and stumble back before Severus caught him.

"Ariana" he said with sadness.

"He's attacking us where it hurts" Bill said. "He knows some of our weaknesses".

"He's trying to break us" Minerva agreed.

"Not to-fucking-day" Ava said before she charged at the figure, her own fire spell on her tongue before Albus tried to stop her.

"No, you can't" he pleaded.

"We have to" Sirius said, though there was understanding in his voice as he tried to shield his wife. "Luna, get Remus to the hospital" he said and the bunny turned back to the starry eye blonde who took ahold of Remus, despite his protests.

However, instead of leaving, she called Winky who squeaked and grabbed the man before disappearing.

"We have to destroy it" Eva said as the others started trying to burn Ariana, but she was swift and they were trying to dodge her, while keeping her away from any villagers.

"No, I can't. Not again" Albus said sorrowfully.

"It's not really her" Sirius told him. "Voldemort did this, knowing we wouldn't want to hurt our loved ones, but it's not them anymore" he said with conviction.

"She has to be stopped" Severus told him before blasting her side making her scream out as organs fell, but it didn't stop her.

Charlie, Fred, and George worked with Kingsley to block any of her exists as they worked to corner her in so they could light her up.

"We have to do it now" Rufus said, bleeding from his arm where she had taken a chunk out.

"Who is going to do it?" Tonks shouted, she had never seen an inferi before.

"Someone just do it!" Eva yelled as Ariana missed her by an inch.

"Fuck" Ava shouted before she shot another fire spell off, getting the girl's shoulder making her scream out enraged. It only grew when Fred, Moody, and Kingsley hit her as well. George and Charlie were still trying to help keep her contained.

Albus felt so lost, he didn't know what to do. Could he kill Ariana, his baby sister…for possibly the second time?

There was a nudge to his side and he met the urgent eyes of a tall stag, Harry.

With a nod, he took out his wand, which he was still getting reused to since Ava had kept the Master Wand she had won from him. He didn't know that later she had Harry take it from her and keep it hidden in his invisible holster.

He wiped all expression off of his face, and fired the curse.

At the same time, another curse hit her as well from behind them.

Ariana seemed to lock her dull white eyes with his as she screamed out and the fire ate her.

After she was nothing but ash, Albus ventured a look back and saw the hard face of his brother Abe. His expression was cold, but there was a lone tear trailing down his cheek.

He looked at Albus blankly before turning and disappearing back down the path to his pub, feeling Albus' agonized gaze on him the whole way.

As aurors went around helping the injured, finding the dead and taking in the death eaters, the kids turned back as the Order and Family stood together, all silent.

It seemed Voldemort had decided to remind them of the true devastation he could cause, and judging by the burning buildings, the fallen innocents, and the empty feeling that now resting on them all, he had succeeded.

"Someone needs to guard Lily and James' graves" Sirius spoke up with a hard, cold look.

"Oh Merlin" Severus said at the implication, feeling sick as Harry took in a shuddering breath.

He never wanted to see his parents as…one of those things.

"You don't think…" Hestia Jones said, but stopped not having to complete the sentence. The proof was in front of them.

"He's already defiled one of my brothers, I won't let him have a chance at the other one" Sirius said harshly.

"We can take shifts" Albus said, still having trouble holding in his emotions as tears threatened to spill. "Any volunteers?"

"I can do a shift" Ava said and Sirius looked at her before hugging her desperately. "I'll protect them for you" she whispered making a sob break through as he hid his face in her neck.

Eva opened her mouth before Tonks cut in, "So will I" she said, surprising a few of them.

"Then you two will be the first shift. We'll let the students off for the rest of the day, to study. You can eat, clean up then go" Minerva said since Albus seemed lost in thought once more.

Harry went over to Sirius, who pulled him into the hug as he clung to the teen and Ava.

Ava looked at Eva, silently asking her to make sure that not only are her sons safe, but her husbands as well.

They weren't thrilled about being split up, not used to it, but now wasn't the time to argue.

They just hoped that nothing bad came of it.

########################################################################################################

"I can't believe it" Ginny said as they all sat outside, wanting to be away from the staring student body.

"Horrible people do horrible things" Neville said sadly.

"And he's the worst" Ron added, "Sick bastard" he huffed.

"Poor Sirius" Luna said sadly from her spot against Danny.

"Remus is all healed up at least" Danny said, trying to find the silver lining. She winced, remembering the dead bodies that had littered the ground.

"That was Sirius' brother, Regulus" Harry said, swallowing thickly as he let his head fall against the tree as Hermione looked at him symphothetically. "Remus said he was stitched up, do you know what that means?" he asked getting heated as some of the others flinched not wanting to voice it.

"It means Voldemort dragged him out of that lake and sowed him back together!" he all but yelled. "He brought him back, just to hurt Sirius by making him have to destroy him!"

"And now…he might do the same thing to my Mum and Dad" he finished softly with misty eyes.

"They won't let him Harry" Hermione assured him.

"Yeah, they're watching them right now. Tonks and Ava" Ginny said. "And you know Ava won't let Tonks distract her, she cares about you too much to let anything as disgusting and disrespectful as that happen to them".

"She's right" Ron said. "Ava's a great fighter, and I think Tonks is too, when she's not got her head up her arse" he said succeeding in making Harry chuckle.

"And we helped today" Neville reminded him.

"Their faces were quite comical when they saw us" Luna added.

"People still died" Harry mumbled.

"True" Neville said, pressing on. "But you can't shoulder that blame Harry. You're a great wizard, but you have a problem taking everyone's actions on as your fault" he said making the others nod as Harry relented slightly.

"We can't save everyone Harry" Danny reminded him. "As much as we want to, there is still only so much we can do" she sighed. "But…I feel like it's coming to a head soon anyway" she said and some of the others looked confused.

Harry and Luna seemed to understand.

"So do I" Harry said, looking down as he ripped up some grass.

"It's all right Harry" Luna said, looking off into nothingness. "Even in the darkest nights, there is always a light to help us find our way" she said.

"Thanks guys" he said.

"Good" Hermione said before pulling parchment out. "Now, since we have some spare time. Why don't you all help me with my new campaign for S.P.E.W.?" she asked happily.

Harry shook his head with a chuckle as Ron groaned. Neville and Luna leaned forward to see as Ginny and Danny shook their heads, sharing a look.

'Whatever happens, we'll get through it' Harry tried to convince himself. 'We're strong and nothing can tear us apart…not even death'.

########################################################################################################

"I don't want you alone with her" Remus said as he snuggled with his family before Ava went to her first guard shift with Tonks.

"Isn't that supposed to be my line" she teased as she held Teddy. Sirius had Regulus laying asleep on his chest, petting the baby's soft dark hair.

"I'm serious" he said before Sirius looked at him with mild excitement. It was a relief from the pain and misery he had been expressing since seeing what his brother had been turned into.

"Actually, that's me" Sirius said, happy that Remus didn't stop him. After the day they had, Remus didn't have the heart to bereft him the old joke.

"She's horrid" Remus continued and Ava waved a hand.

"It'll be fine" she said, though not totally convinced herself. "I can take her", of that she was convinced.

"You know" Sirius spoke up and they turned to him. Besides the joke, this was the most he had spoken since that afternoon. "This school's standards have really gone to shit for the last couple of years" he said making Ava snort as Remus chuckled under his breath.

"Yeah, having a psychopath who's after one of the students and a headmaster who's more into his ulterior plans than the students' education will do that" Ava said.

"These children will probably have to even go in for an extra year…or at least summer lessons" Remus added. "We went to school during a war too, but this is just ridiculous" he added.

"Ah, but we didn't go to school with 'the chosen one'" Sirius said, annoyed at the title bestowed upon his godson.

"I mean" Remus continued, he was ready to have a mini rant. "Even we get called in to handle things! I understand that they need some help" he said, ignoring the other twos' snorts. "And we're fair fighters, but we're supposed to be teaching! It's all mad I tell you" he finished with a sigh.

"This has really been bugging you, huh?" Ava teased making him blush.

"Just a bit" he admitted.

"Well…after this whole pesky war thing, you can help fix it. I'm sure Minnie would love to hear your ideas" Ava said.

"Do you think Albus is going to be asking to speak to Harry now…about the horcruxes?" Sirius asked and Ava shrugged.

"Don't know Hun" she sighed. "The man's too flip floppy for my taste. Though, I'm sure he will. At least Harry can tell him NOT to go to the cave. He doesn't have any of the horcruxes or even know that they're gone" she said.

"Must be driving him spare" Remus commented. "Should we tell him?"

The three looked at each other.

"I think it would be best" Sirius admitted begrudgingly.

"Well" Ava said, standing making all four males whine unhappily as she passed Teddy to Remus, who he was matching now.

"You two" she said kissing Sirius and Remus, "And you two" she said in a baby voice, kissing the giggling boys, "can tell him. I think he's in his study after…earlier" she said reminding them that Regulus hadn't been the only victim of Voldemort's disgusting necromancy.

"I have to get going….to hang out with Tonks. Today sucks ass" she muttered under her breath.

"Be safe Love" Remus said.

"And don't take any chances Kitten" Sirius said and she saluted them as they exchanged I love yous.

"What's the worst that can happen" she joked before they all shared a look. "I shouldn't have said that" she said, shaking her head and sounding an awful lot like Hagrid.

########################################################################################################

Albus sat in his office, looking out into nothing. Not even the candles were lit as he allowed himself to be bathed in darkness.

The past couple of weeks weighed heavily on him, and today felt like the breaking point.

He had had to kill Ariana…or that thing that was masquerading as her. His sister would have never hurt anyone.

His sweet, misunderstood, beautiful little sister.

He let the tears falls. The portraits let him be, sharing sad glances as even Faux's songs couldn't soothe the ache he felt.

There was a knock on his door and it was only hearing Remus' voice that he allowed them to enter.

Remus, Sirius, and to his surprise Harry, all walked in slowly as they took in the man and room change.

"Headmaster…we have something important to talk to you about. Is now a good time?" Remus asked.

"Of course, my apologies" he said lighting the room and clearing his throat trying to smile. "Please have a seat. I'm afraid I've just had a trying day, I believe we all have" he said quietly.

"Yes" was all Sirius said, looking away.

"What is it that I can do for you?" Albus asked them.

"You see…" Remus started, not sure how to begin. "The thing is…".

"We destroyed them" Sirius and Harry said together before looking at one another.

Remus looked up at the ceiling, avoiding a face palm.

"I'm sorry?" Albus said confused.

"The horcruxes" Harry continued. "We destroyed them all, but one" he said standing tall.

"That's not possible" Albus said slowly in amazement.

"Afraid it is" Remus told him.

When Albus didn't speak, simply looked at them, Sirius spoke.

"Well what else were we supposed to do with them? Make a shrine" he said moodily. "Shouldn't have been able to make them in the first place. And you brought Slughorn back!" he continued to mutter annoyed.

"But how did you-. What were they? How did you even know!? What about Harry-?" Albus asked in a flurry as he quickly stood and rushed over to them.

Remus and Sirius both pushed Harry behind them and stood straight, a clear sign that Albus was to NOT get too close.

"You don't have to worry about how" Remus said.

"Well you can, but we won't tell you" Sirius added.

"Just know that all of them are destroyed, besides the one, and yes we know that it's Harry and yes we're sure we got all of the others" Remus continued.

"How-" he went to ask again.

"Gryffindor's sword" Sirius said simply with a not really apologetic shrug.

"If what you're saying is true" Albus said as he struggled with the news, not sure if he should believe them. Though they did seem unwaveringly sure. "Then that would explain the attack today. Tom would feel that, and I doubt he was pleased" he told them.

"If he even has a full understanding on what you did. Though I'm sure this was his way of showing his anger and frustration over lack of answers and results" he told them. "Tom was never happy when things didn't go his way. That's why he always had a plan" he sighed, rubbing his beard in thought.

"So, because we killed his soul pieces, he made inferi out of people that he knew we would care about to destroy the village?" Harry asked. "If we didn't stop them, they would have killed us. Even when we did destroy them, it hurt…certain people" he said awkwardly. "In a way, there was no down side for him" Harry realized.

Albus nodded as Sirius spoke.

"And now he's thinking about going after James and Lily" he said, ending in a whisper as Remus gripped his shoulder.

"No" Harry said, eyes growing wide in panic.

The other three looked on symphothetically.

"We won't let him Harry. Ava is watching-" Remus went to reassure him when Harry cut him off, speaking quickly in his fear.

"No, don't you see?! It was a trap! He's not going after them, that's what he wanted us to think!" Harry said as they all shared a sharp look as Remus and Sirius' hearts picked up speed at what Harry was getting at.

"He doesn't want Mum and Dad, they're no real use to him. He wants someone alive, someone that he can use to hurt us and try to get answers. Someone we love and would be devastated at losing" he told them as he began backing up, running out of the room and flying down the stairs.

The three men followed right behind him, even Albus kept up.

"He wants someone close to us. And he knows where we think he'll strike. He'll be waiting. Ava's walked right into his hands!" Harry shouted and they raced to try to save her, hoping that they made it in time.

########################################################################################################

Ava arrived at Godric's Hallow just as Tonks did. The two women sent each other unhappy looks before starting to look for the best place to hide out.

Every time Ava suggested a place, Tonks was quick to disagree.

"Why are you here" Ava finally asked, crossing her arms as her patience grew thin.

"Obviously to watch over-" Tonks started snidely before Ava cut her off.

"No bitch" she said making Tonks scowl. "I mean, why did you offer to watch first watch…with me. You knew I was doing it first yet you jumped aboard. So, what the fuck did you want" she asked bluntly making Tonks take a step back.

"Nothing" Tonks denied, but Ava didn't look convinced. "Maybe I don't trust you" she sneered making Ava laugh.

"I don't think I'm the untrustworthy one here" she shot back.

"What the bloody hell does that mean" Tonks demanded.

"Oh, I don't know" Ava said sarcastically with an eyeroll. "Maybe because unlike you, I've never tried to disguise myself as another man's wife in hopes of tricking him into sleeping with me" she said with a smirk making Tonks flinch slightly. "For someone with cool powers, you sure give everyone else with the ability a bad name" she continued.

Tonks looked a bit guilty before shaking it off.

"Those bushes are fine" she muttered, turning away and sitting down with a pout.

Ava rolled her eyes again, but followed.

As the light died down, both women became more alert. There seemed to be something in the air and they could both feel it.

It was anticipation.

Ava could feel her hackles rise and had to actively fight herself from growling loudly as she felt like something wasn't right.

"Something's off" Tonks whispered with fear, their rivalry forgotten for the moment. "Can you feel it?" she asked looking at Ava.

She got her answer in the form of Ava's golden eyes and a snarl, though it wasn't aimed at her.

"We need to get out of here, now" Ava said and Tonks agreed.

They realized it was no use seeing as neither of them could apparate out.

"Here" Tonks said as she tried to use an auror portkey, but it wasn't working. They got the same results when Ava tried to use her own portkey.

"Bink-" Ava went to call when suddenly there were loud pops and a howl like laugh. Before either could turn, they were hit in the back of the head, disorienting them.

"Let go! Help!" Tonks tried to shout, as she saw some of the Order show up. The person holding her gripped her hair with a cackle and yanked.

Ava faintly thought she heard one of her mates yell out, though she couldn't tell who as she felt panic besides her own swarm her chest.

'When did they get here' she wondered as she tried to fight the man holding the back of her neck as he dodged curses and bullets.

She continued to struggle, but it was no use as the large man with sharp nails, that he dug into her making her wince, secured her and laughed in her ear.

"Pretty little wolf. I like fighters" came a dark chuckle and she turned her head, vision trying to clear, to catch the frightening and wolfish features of Fenrir Greyback.

Sirius and Remus were fighting to get past pawn death eaters, but it there were too many. They were only there to block anyone from rescuing the two girls or getting to the few inner circle members. As upsetting as it was, they were doing a damn good job of it.

Sirius fired spell after spell and even shot a few, crying and desperately trying to get to Ava and also keep an eye on Remus.

Remus cried out loudly when Fenrir saw him, gave a wicked grin, and disappeared with their wife held tightly in his bruising mock of an embrace.

In an instant, they were all gone, leaving the would be rescue team behind. They couldn't follow as Voldemort had planned it to a tee. Wards were still up and none of them seemed to be able to break them at the moment. They couldn't even figure out how the death eaters got in and out, having to assume that Voldemort was somehow able to make something special for people who were connected to him.

Even Albus and Minerva were stumped on this.

Other's were taking away the fallen death eaters, but Moody, Bill, Charlie, the twins, and Severus were watching the spot that the girls had just vanished from. Severus put a comforting hand on Remus and Sirius' shoulders. He was distantly happy that they had all convinced Eva not to come, as she was the only one they trusted to watch the babies and teens.

Just in case.

"No!" Remus shouted. "NO!" he howled again falling to his knees, and Sirius joined him.

They had been too late.

Now the most feared man in all of Britain and his cruelest accomplices had Ava and Tonks in their clutches.

 **A/N:** Huh? Huuuh? How about that? Was that a good cliffy or what? No? You're just annoyed (more ugly crying), I'm sorry. Well, that was fun. Some of you may be like 'how is he still the most feared person?' The answer, he's still crazy evil people. Just a lot of his plans had been stopped up to this point. Only a chapter and the epilog left! So, next chapter has; torture…like a lot, reconciliation, attitude, people watching but unable to help, a savior in the form of a surprising person, and the final battle! Wooh! Please review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have an amazing day!


	44. Chapter 44

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN.** **This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also, someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited.** Last chapter you guys, (besides epilog). Also, I didn't go into too much detail about all of the torture, because I was upsetting myself a bit too much. Thank you for understanding and supporting me. **Ifangirlwithunicorns:** Oh my Merlin! Thank you so much because I worry about plot holes and things that sometimes and your comment made my week, for real. **Ava, Sillygabby** (you don't know…ok, you do but let me pretend to be suspenseful and angsty!), **SabrinaTeenagedB,** **Hottieanimegurl, Amber0522 (and anyone I may have missed),** Thank you guys so much for your excited reviews. Thank you to everyone once more who followed and everything. I hope you enjoy this chapter, the end (and later the epilog, but mainly this chapter because it means a lot, and took a lot out of me). Any spelling, grammar or anything, feel free to point it out (nicely) I will be getting around to fixing it in a few days after work. **BTW: special A/N at the end that would mean a lot to me if you all read when you have finished the chapter, thank you.** Enjoy.

Chapter 44: It's All Been Leading Up to This.

The Death Eater, which was revealed as Bellatrix, that had been holding Tonks threw her down when they reached the inside dining room a dark manner.

Fenrir held onto Ava and had the audacity to sniff her before licking up her neck.

"Nasty" she shouted, elbowing him in the gut making him grunt and briefly loosen his hold.

She used that to her advantage and pulled out of his arms, catching herself before falling. She grabbed Tonks and the two tried to apparate out.

The people watching chuckled when the women realized that none of their methods of escape would work. Tonks was breathing heavily as Ava put her chin up, still holding onto Tonks' arm as the two stayed close.

They only had each other to rely on at the moment. Not what they would have desired, but both knew that the other wouldn't just give in or offer the other one up.

"I'm afraid you won't be escaping that easily my dears" came a mocking amused hiss as Voldemort stepped out of the shadows.

"Eh Gods" Ava said disgusted. "I keep forgetting how ugly you are" she shook and Tonks looked at her like she was insane as Bellatrix screamed, shooting a curse off.

Ava and Tonks dodged before Voldemort stopped Bella.

"Now, now Bella. She's simply scared" he calmed the silver armed woman before Ava scoffed.

He was right, but she wasn't going to admit that. She was screaming for Remus and Sirius in her head, who was answering in panic, as she looked around the depressing room and its occupants.

'Where are you Ava!?' Remus asked.

'I don't know, but it looks like Malfoy Manor, could be wrong though' she said, quirking a brow.

"Scared, why should I be scared?" she asked.

"Because you're my prisoner now" Voldemort chuckled.

"Well, maybe if I act like an infant you won't be able to kill me" she said before screaming and dropping to her knees as the others laughed and Tonks tried to help her.

'What is happening!' Sirius asked, feeling her pain. 'We can't get to you, even the elves can't' he said as she panted.

'If you're caught, they will try to kill you. Take them with you' her father's words echoed in her head. 'Or at least annoy the shit out of them before you go' she added.

'Ava, what are you doing' her mates asked worried.

"You're rusty" she got out through pants and Voldemort looked her over thoughtfully as Fenrir laughed. "I'd back off before I punched you in your nostril holes" she sneered.

"Like I said, a fighter" the werewolf said looking her over, frightening face pulled into a pleased smirk.

"Let me torture her Master" Bella pleaded. "I can get everything out of her" she promised, bowing at his feet.

Ava snickered making Bella look at her in hate.

"What are you laughing at, you filthy little half-bread" she demanded.

"That you're kissing the feet of a half-blooded son of a muggle" Ava said straight-faced before looking at an angry Voldemort. "At least some of us aren't in denial about our parentage, Lord Overcompensation" she sneered before screaming again when he hit her with a crucio.

She snapped her jaw shut, feeling blood in her mouth as she bit her cheek. She didn't want to give them the pleasure of hearing her screams.

"Stop it!" Tonks shouted as she tried to stop Ava from hitting her head on the stone floor.

"They can't help it, they're fucking insane asshats" Ava grounded out.

"You're only pissing them off more" Tonks said, tears gathering in her eyes.

She wasn't a fan of Ava, but she didn't want to see her tortured.

"Things will only get progressively worse for you" Voldemort said, lifting the spell, watching as Ava breathed heavily and twitched. "Unless you tell me what I really want to know" he told her.

"Fine" Ava said making him raise a brow as Tonks gasped. "No, no one thinks the bald, no nose look is working for you-Ah" she said being hit with another curse.

It was brief though and she surprised them by chuckling at the end.

"What are you laughing at" Pettigrew asked nervously.

Ava was able to stand with Tonks' help as she sneered at the rat. She spat on him, getting his cheek, making him flinch and glare as some of the others sniggered.

"I'm just thinking about how satisfying it's going to be watching Harry kill your Lord" she told him matter-of-factly before narrowing her eyes. "And when Sirius and Remus get you, rat" she hissed.

He scuttled away from her as Fenrir held her wand, "I think I'll keep this for a while" he teased her before glaring at the disgusted look she sent him.

"I'll have to get it disinfected then" she muttered.

"A werewolf against werewolves" he sneered before laughing, "How pathetic. Suppose you learned that from Lupin".

"One; don't you say his name…ever" she spat, she actually tried to spit on him as well. "Second, I'm not against werewolves. I'm against pathetic creatures that are so weak and low that they have to attack children to feel adequate. Now that's pathetic" she said and he growled.

"I see that you won't be giving us information willingly, how pleasurable" Voldemort said. "Lucius, Yaxley, put them in the dungeons for now" he said before turning to the others.

"No one touches them without my orders" he said, ignoring Ava's scoff. He froze them when Tonks back handed Yaxley and Ava gut punched Lucius.

"They'll break…eventually" he laughed.

########################################################################################################

Sirius, Remus, Eva, and Harry were freaking out. They were in all out panic mode. The others were afraid too, but nothing compared to the four who were practically tearing the house apart.

"Why can't we get to her" Sirius cried, "She needs us".

"We have to find a way to break the ward. There must be something" Remus told them.

"I shouldn't have let her go without me. I knew something would happen! Bad things always happen to twins in this world when they split up" Eva shouted.

"This is all my fault. He did this because of me" Harry said upset.

"QUIET!" came the voice of Ginny making everyone stop and look at her in surprise.

"Danny, bring Ava up on that smoke crystal thing you had. Hermione, hug Harry. Sirius, Remus you have to calm down. Not just for Ava, but for Regulus and Teddy. Winky is watching them, but she said they're scared. Once we see what's happening, we can go from there" she said.

Everyone looked at her for a moment before sprinting into action.

"It's too bad that it's too late to use the time turner now" Luna spoke up. "Ironically, we wouldn't have time to get to them even if we went back" she said making some of the adults curse for not thinking of it sooner.

Severus held Eva in his arms as everyone's eyes turned to the wall that started to take shape.

"Missus" Dobby said popping in. "Malfoys be trying to get in, along with the Dumblydoor" he told them.

"Should we let them in?" Bill asked seeing as it didn't seem like Sirius or Remus were paying attention.

"Send them away" Remus said, not looking away from the wall.

Dobby was gone in a blink.

"It'll have to play catch up, but they haven't gone long so we should see the here and now" Danny told them, wiping her tears away.

"Charlie, can you get Daddy and Moody please. Bill, make sure the house is completely locked down" Eva asked him and he nodded, running off to do just that as Bill pulled out his wand.

"Here we go" Danny said as the images became clear. They cried out and made unhappy sounds as they saw Ava being hexed before the women were thrown into the dungeon.

"Well we knew she wouldn't just say nothing" Eva said, having to wipe her face repeatedly.

"What are they doing now?" Sirius asked. "Why can't we get to them?" he demanded, though no one had the answer for a moment.

"Malfoy wards" Severus said. "He must have shut the place down so even a bug couldn't enter" he told them. "We won't be able to get in unless we break the wards or Lucius allows us in" he told them sadly.

"Then what are we waiting for" Remus said as he and Sirius moved to the doors.

"You can't" Harry said surprising them. "He'll know you're there and just capture you too. He'll probably use you to hurt Ava, is that what you want? Is that what you think she wants" he asked them and they seemed to sag.

"Then what do we do" Sirius asked his godson feeling lost.

"We find a better plan to free them, not get captured ourselves" he said. "That won't help anything. Rushing into things never does" he mumbled as his own mistakes surfaced.

" _The Dark Lord wishes to speak to you a-alone"_ came the voice of Pettigrew from the wall making Sirius snarl as they turned to watch.

 _"_ _So, he sends his whipping boy?" Ava asked unimpressed. "He must really think lowly of me if he sent you" she mocked, standing._

 _"_ _I could kill you, you know" Peter said angrily trying to put up a front making her snort out a laugh._

 _"_ _Oh, I know. You're a real killer aren't you" she sneered as she was forced down the hall. "I'm sure Lily and James would agree" she spat making him flinch._

 _"_ _Two of the bravest people" she mused, "Taking down by a pathetic rat" she said as they reached the grand hall._

 _She looked at Voldemort, "What do you want" she asked bluntly._

 _"_ _I'm simply offering you a deal" he told her as he glided closer._

 _"_ _Oh, you've come to what little senses you have left?" she asked in mock surprise. "You're letting me and Tonks go so that Harry will make your death quick?" she finished._

 _"_ _I will kill Harry Potter" he said enraged._

 _"_ _See" she said looking around sighing, "You keep saying that…yet here we are. Harry is still alive, in a few months he'll be seventeen even" she told him with a smile that grated on his nerves._

 _"_ _I can make you suffer beyond your wildest dreams" he promised with a hiss as he got in her face making her jerk back with a grimace._

 _"_ _First off; say it, don't spray it" she taunted in disgust making Bellatrix shriek angrily. "Second; I'm sure you could torture me until I'm a broken shell of myself" she admitted before looking him square in the eye._

 _He was more than annoyed over the determination he saw there._

 _"_ _But I can promise you this. You will never, NEVER, get anything out of me. Be it information or submission. And you will die" she told him, head pulling back slightly as her brow raised._

 _"_ _We shall see" he hissed slowly, barely controlling his temper._

"What is happening here" Adam asked as he looked at the wall in horror and Charlie closed the door behind him.

Hermione, who was going between tearing through a book on ancient wards and watching the screen, was the one to answer him.

"We're watching Ava as we try to find a way to save her" she told him plainly.

"So many books" Luna said sadly, helping Hermione as the others searched the library as well or tried to write up plans. Though, there eyes continued to stray to the wall.

"So, little useful information" she finished before picking up another tome.

"She's taunting him" Sirius said with a mix of pride and fear.

"Did we expect anything less" Remus asked in the same tone as they watched with worry.

"We'll get her back. I don't know how, but we will" Adam said before pulling out his wand and making five books zoom towards him.

"Let's do this" Adam said as everyone but Sirius, Remus, Eva, Danny, and Harry dived right in.

Their eyes remained glued to the wall, unwilling and unable to miss a single thing before Adam shoved books into their hands. Even so, their eyes would dart up and down, too scared to do anything but watch.

########################################################################################################

"Where is Harry Potter?" Voldemort asked and Ava shot him a really look.

"Where you'll never be able to reach him" she said confidently.

"There is no place that I cannot reach him" he spat back and she smirked.

"Then why haven't you got to him yet?" she asked before her eyes widened. "Are you waiting till he's done with school? Oh, how precious of you" she said before he backhanded her.

"Ow" she said simply, tongue running over her now split lip.

"Hmmm" Fenrir hummed, though it sounded like a moan from his corner making her look at him.

"Fenrir has requested that I give you to him. He seems to have taking a liking to you" Voldemort said.

"Gross" was Ava's reply making Fenrir frown.

"Yes, I agree. He seems to want you for breeding or something of the like" Voldemort told her, idly twirling his wand.

Ava made a motion as if she were going to vomit. "Double gross" she said.

"You only say that now because you've never had a real man in you" Fenrir growled, licking his lips.

"I've had two real men in me thank you very much" she said managing a hair flip, glowering when she caught Voldemort's eye roll. "And they are the only ones who get that privilege, definitely not…whatever the fuck you are" she finished with her nose up.

"And you" she snapped at Voldemort who eyed her. "Don't roll your eyes at me. Just because you're jealous that I can do a hair flip and you can't" she stated, only to get smacked again.

"Try that again" she said getting angry, wishing that her arms were free from the magical bindings that kept them behind her back. "I dare you" she hissed, eyes taking on their amber hue.

With a raise of his nonexistent brows, Voldemort accepted her challenge and went for another slap.

This time, Ava was ready. Quickly, as soon as his hand was in the right position, she bit down as hard as she could, wishing that her teeth her as sharp as they were during her transformation.

From his shout of pain, they were sharp enough.

"Master!" Bella shouted before shooting the torture curse at Ava.

This backfired when the blue haired woman's jaw tensed further from the pain. She screamed against the flesh of his hand, tasting a coppery liquid invade her mouth as she jerked down. Voldemort's hand was still secured in her jaw.

"Bella, stop it!" Antonin shouted, "You're hurting the Dark Lord".

It was at that, that Bella lifted the curse as her hands went to her mouth in shock as her eyes teared. She flung herself on the ground and crawled to his robes, trying to kiss his feet.

"Forgive me Master" she pleaded repeatedly as she cried.

"She's still biting me, damn it!" he shouted and Bella jumped up to try to pull Ava off.

Angrily, Ava shook her head aggressively making him cry out before Greyback grabbed the back of her neck and pulled back. He did manage to get Ava off of Voldemort, though she kept a bit of him with her.

"Get off!" she shouted before spitting a chunk of flesh on the ground. She growled and tried to bite Bella and Fenrir making them jump back as she would have bitten a sensitive area on the two.

Bella hissed at her before trying to coo over Voldemort. Fenrir on the other hand looked to be having a blast and was laughing as he eyed her.

"Rumbustious pup, aren't you" he asked and she spat more of the Dark Lord's blood on his boots making him snicker.

She glared at him and his wolf like features. Hatred painted plainly across her features.

This was a man who targeted children and tried to ruin their lives. Her Remus being one of them. She may have been fine with her wolf from the start, but she hated Fenrir for the pain and self-hate he had caused sweet Remus and no doubt countless of others.

'I'm going to kill him' she silently vowed as she watched the room for any sudden movements. "I'm going to kill you" she repeated out loud and he laughed before noticing her unwavering look. "That is a promise" she finished.

It seemed none of the other inner circle members, as few as there were, wanted to chance getting near her. She guessed Voldemort stated that her torture be left to him, which would explain why none of them raised a wand.

She did see Lucius standing in a corner, looking haunted.

She would have thought he'd jump at the chance to hurt her, but he seemed more like a shell of his former self now.

"You nasty little beast" Voldemort spat.

"What the fuck did you expect you dumb-shit?" she shot back. "That I'd roll over and let you smack me? Bitch, what reality do you live in?"

"How dare you speak to him that way" Bella raged while trying to heal his hand. However, the crazed woman was more versed in causing pain rather than stopping it.

"Fuck you" Ava said, leaning back on her legs, arms still restrained. "Hey" she said randomly and Voldemort glared as her as she moved her hip, bringing attention to what looked like a dark green snake skin belt and silver buckle, which was made out of the head of Lucius' wand.

"Look familiar?" she asked with a smirk.

Lucius glared, but Voldemort yelled out in rage as he realized that the skin did in fact look familiar. His dear Nagini.

"I think it's time someone taught you a lesson" Bella said, black eyes twitching as she pulled out a dagger. "Please Master" she begged, already taking a step closer to Ava.

"You may have her arms, if she keeps misbehaving we'll move to other parts" he said, standing taller as he had Pettigrew sloppily heal him. "Fenrir, hold her down" he commanded to the werewolf's pleasure.

"This may hurt a bit Beautiful" he purred as he got too close for Ava's comfort. He avoided her mouth as he got her on her back. He held onto her shoulders and one arm, nails digging in painfully as she grunted but continued to glare hatefully.

Bella gleefully sat on the other shoulder, making sure Ava's hand was palm down on the floor, as she began writing and drawing on Ava's arm making her grunt in pain as she tried to keep silent.

"You should scream if you want to" Bellatrix cackled in a baby voice.

"You should drop dead" Ava growled back.

Bella hissed and carved deeper making Ava growl and scream. "Bitch" she snapped, quickly kicking one of her legs up and towards her chest, catching Bella in the nose, "Fuck you, you stupid skank" she yelled.

Fenrir lifted her shoulders only to slam her down making her head swim.

"Calm down Lovely" he chuckled.

"Go fuck yourself, you disgusting piece of dog shit" she slurred making him huff and slam her down again.

"I'll just keep hurting you" he said casually.

"Yeah, your face does that all on its own" she grunted.

'Love, we're trying to get to you' Sirius' voice rang throughout her head as Remus was busy cursing Greyback.

"What are you doing?" Voldemort asked suspiciously as he saw her seem to lose focus for a moment, as if she was listening to something. "What was that?" he demanded.

"Me losing kindergarten thanks to your lapdog" Ava played it off before turning her head and biting and scratching Fenrir when he went to slam her again.

He howled and pulled back, holding his bleeding arm to his chest.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes and shot a curse as her making her body snap at an unnatural angle. It wasn't one of the unforgivables, but it was just as painful.

She screamed as her neck strained before he lifted it, leaving her a sweating panting mess as he cleaned up Bella's face of blood.

"Master" Lucius said as he pushed the recently retrieved Tonks to the ground.

She looked at Ava nervous before scooting away from a random piece of flesh on the marble floor.

"Are you ok?" she asked Ava, "You know what I mean" she added when she realized how stupid the question was.

Ava actually grinned, though it was pained. "Peachy" she told her, "Just waiting for rescue, insulting these idiots. You know, same old, same old".

"Since we haven't been getting much cooperation from your comrade" Voldemort sneered, "We will have to ask you" he told Tonks who put on a brave face. "Where is Harry Potter?" he asked.

"Beats me" was her reply making Ava laugh.

Voldemort hit her with another curse mid laugh making her scream. Tears pooled from her eyes as a thin line of blood dripped from her nose.

"Stop it, stop it, I don't know where he is" Tonks shouted while trying to move Ava.

Voldemort finally pulled back, "Is that so?" he asked before assaulting her mind giving her a splitting headache as he tore through.

"She doesn't know!" Ava yelled as Tonks started to cry, unable to look away. Bella once again restrained her hands magically behind her back, making it almost impossible for her to help Tonks.

It wasn't until Ava used her legs to move her and pulled her, that the other woman became free from his savage red gaze. Tonks panted and whimpered as Ava tried to move her bruised body over the other woman's.

"She doesn't know" Ava repeated as she fought to sit up.

"So it would appear, only you know" he said making a thinking sound. "I would think you'd be happy to see her hurt after your disagreements" he voiced.

"Just 'cause I don't like her doesn't mean I want her to die. You, you I want dead" she spat at him.

"Tell me where he is, or I'll torture her in front of you" he ordered.

"Not gonna happen" was the automatic reply.

"Fine, Bella?" he said and the curly haired woman cackled as she shot a crucio off at her niece.

Tonks screamed as her body convulsed.

"Stop it" Ava said, going to try and jump Bellatrix, but Greyback grabbed her and forced her back onto her knees with a painful push.

"It wouldn't matter anyway!" she shouted over Tonks' screams making Voldemort look at her and hold a hand up to stop Bella.

"Oh, and why is that?" he asked.

"You couldn't get in anyway. You couldn't break our wards, I can promise you that" she said with a small mocking laugh. "Our house is designed to take out people like you, and it's not in a friendly way" she added.

He looked at her, attempting to read her mind but failing making his nostril flare. "Take them back to the dungeons" he told Lucius who forced both battered women up.

"But Master" Bella whined before he glared at her, shutting her up.

"See you soon Lovely" Fenrir told Ava.

"It may be the last thing you see" she shot back before they disappeared down the steps, Tonks and her using each other for support.

They sat down in the dark cell, both with groans as their hands were finally untied.

"You know we'll have to pee eventually, right?" Ava said to Lucius. He looked at her before sneering.

"And that should concern me why? I don't care if you soil yourselves" he told her.

"I'll just hold it so I can go on you and your furniture" she said with a careless shrug making his jaw tick. "After all the awkward things I peed on while pregnant, it doesn't mean shit to me now" she told him.

"I will be back to take you to the facilities later" he muttered before stomping away.

"I don't like how Dolohov and Greyback were looking at us" Tonks mumbled after a few minutes.

"You mean how they couldn't wait to get the chance to defile us? Yeah, saw that too. We'll have to really watch out for that. Something tells me these people aren't above that" Ava said and Tonks nodded before sniffing.

"Hey, it's ok" Ava said awkwardly. It felt odd comforting Tonks. "We'll get out of here, they're looking for a way to save us as we speak" she told her.

Tonks looked at her for a moment as Ava ripped off one of her sleeves to stop the bleeding on her arm.

"I'm sorry" Tonks said softly.

"What?" Ava asked confused.

"For causing all that trouble" she told her.

"It's alright I suppose" Ava sighed, "Thank you. You couldn't really help yourself, Remus is sexy" she said and Tonks cracked a smiled before wincing in pain.

"It was more than that" Tonks admitted reluctantly.

"Like what?" Ava asked curious as they tried to find a comfortable position on the stone floor in the dingy, dreary dungeon.

"I think it was a bit of a mix of being attracted to him, and him not wanting to use my gift…and being a metamorphmagus" she told her, hair changing to an orangey-red as she seemed to become embarrassed.

"Explain" Ava encouraged as she raised a brow. She leaned against the slightly misted wall as she watched the other woman. Her green eyes held a sharp edge, though they were also tired and missing any malice.

"My Mum" Tonks said before looking pained, though she continued. "Who's probably worried about me" she mumbled. "Gave me a book she had, one she had kept before marrying my Da and being bunked out of the family".

"What did the book say?" Ava asked.

"Basically" Tonks said, running a hand through her short hair, "It said that Metamorphmagus may feel more connected or drawn to Veelas, Vampires or…werewolves" she told her.

"Let me guess, something about the inner creature finding comfort in the changing ability of metamorphmagus'?" Ava asked, taking a shot in the dark.

"How did you know" Tonks asked blinking.

"That's usually the deal with these kinds of things" she said with a shrug.

"I didn't want to believe it at first, I wanted to be in love" Tonks said sadly. "I'm sorry" she finished.

"I think in light of things, I can forgive you" Ava said with a half grin. "Sirius on the other hand…" she teased making Tonks crack a smile.

"You don't have to be in love you know" Ava said.

"What do you mean?" Tonks asked.

"You seem so desperate to fall in love, but it seems the more you try to force it, the farther from falling in love you are" Ava pointed out and Tonks bit her lip.

"I just want what my parents have" she told her. "They're so in love and it looks wonderful" she said.

"I can see that" Ava said with a nod. "But sometimes I think you have to take a step back and see what you want. What's the best thing for you at the moment" she told her. "You've got some nice moves, and I know Moody thinks you're a great auror. Maybe concentrate on that and whatever happens, happens" she said. "Plus, you have love in your life…it's just not the romantic kind" she said.

Tonks seemed to think on that as they both fought to keep their eyes open. Torture could take a lot out of a person.

"But what do I know?" Ava joked, "The only relationship I've ever been in ended up with me married and pregnant" she smiled fondly as Tonks looked at her in surprise before bursting out laughing.

"Quiet in there" they heard a death eater yell.

"Fuck off" they shouted back before looking at each other, now in a new light.

"I think this is a start of a lovely friendship" Ava teased.

Tonks chuckled before looking down slightly.

"Not much else to do here anyway" she shrugged, "Why not start a friendship with a previous enemy" she chuckled again.

Ava smiled, before she winced because of her lip though the smile never really left her face.

"Think of it as bonding time" she said as they scooted closer as the sun began to disappear out of the small window on the opposite wall and it became noticeably colder.

"Don't go to sleep" Tonks whispered.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Ava agreed.

They sat like that for hours, which had sort of freaked Lucius out. He kept his word and took them to relieve themselves. He and Peter had stood at a distance with wands trained, an unvoiced threat though they knew not to let the girls close enough to attack them.

They had grumbled when the women insisted on going together, not trusting leaving the other alone.

Tonks and Ava went back to their previous corner, eyes wide and slightly red at the edges as they tried to avoid sleep.

The painfilled screams and pleas of some unknown poor souls that could be clearly heard from upstairs helped keep them awake to the early hours of the next day.

########################################################################################################

Remus didn't know what to do. It felt like he was going mad. Moony was going mad, wanting out, full moon or not. He wanted, needed to rescue and protect his taken mate. He and Sirius hadn't slept for days, days because they couldn't sleep knowing that their wife was hidden away out of their reach in the hands of sadistic monsters.

He felt like crying, but he had no tears left in his tired, puffy eyes. He hadn't even seen his sons longer than a brief moment when Winky would bring them in when Ava was asleep.

He missed his family, he felt like his worst nightmare was coming true. His family was falling apart, and Greyback had one of his mates.

Sirius was no better, seeing his cousin take pleasure in carving and cursing their wife had him literally sick as he was unable to hold down most food.

They hadn't showered, or left the room. Adam had to add a small restroom in the room since they refused to go far.

They were feeling her absence, her fear, and her pain. And it was showing.

Eva was starting to scare the others as she wasn't talking, at all. It was only Severus leading her to bathe and sleep that had her doing so, though the bags under her eyes were as bad as Sirius and Remus' since she usually simply laid awake.

Danny was the opposite. She was constantly running around, trying to push her magic to the max. She would stay up reading and trying new ways to break wards, though nothing was working.

She was devastated that it seemed this was the one thing in the world she was unable to effect.

She was working herself into a frenzy, running full speed to a burn out.

Harry was busy moping in self-loathing, blaming himself for not realizing what was happening sooner. He thought it was his fault since she had been there to guard his parents' graves.

Hermione was constantly busy running between helping the others look for a solution and consoling Harry with Ron.

Adam was devastated that the death eaters had caught his baby and wanted nothing more than to go to Malfoy Manor and blast through whatever wards they had to get her back. Moody offered to help.

Despite Severus' numerous warnings against that course of action.

Everyone else was just as worried and upset, but it seemed bleak and hopeless. It was like they were doomed to watch the women be broken down, bit by bit every day. Not in spirit, but in body.

They were cursed for hours on end, and Bella loved to cut up their arms and legs, though she didn't get to do it as much as she liked as they continued to fight and if she got too close, they usually got the drop on her until another curse hit.

Dudley stayed with Winky and helped entertain the babies, who cried often from rarely seeing their fathers and not knowing where their mother went.

Since he had private tutoring lessons from Adam, he was able to stay there while Minerva had instated the others go back to class. Harry had been angry and emotional about it, but Hermione had convinced him to go.

Albus was constantly trying to talk to them. Charlie ran messages between, but still refused anyone else to enter.

They had told the Malfoys what was happening, but neither had been able to get into the Manor.

Minerva had taken over their classes in a sense, since she didn't believe it was appropriate to try to force them to teach under the circumstances.

Not that they had been too bothered to think about that.

Sirius and Remus jumped as they shook the sleep that tried to claim them off as they saw Lucius make his way to the cells, looking like he was trying not to let anyone else see him.

 _He walked, trying to be stealthy, holding in a scoff at that thought. 'Having to sneak like a commoner in my own home' he thought bitterly._

 _Finally, he made it to his destination._

 _"_ _Bedlam" he whispered, looking at the girl nursing her black eye with Tonks' help._

 _Greyback had been angry when he had been unable to 'teach her a lesson' and rip her lip ring out for calling him a 'weak little omega bitch that should have been put down a long time ago'._

 _It had turned out that she had charmed her piercing to protect her from that very act._

 _So, he had punched her in the eye, ignoring her leaving several large gashes down his arms before they became too deep and he had to pull back. He went to hit her again when Tonks had been able to kick his legs out from under him, earning her own punishment._

 _"_ _What" she said with a scowl at him, eyes narrowed and voice deeper from anger._

 _"_ _You…you've seen my wife and son, am I correct" he asked keeping a neutral face as her and Tonks shared a quick look._

 _Ava looked him up and down with her good eye. "Yes" she answered, still managing to raise a brow unintentionally, ignoring the pain._

 _"_ _Are they well" he asked her quickly, looking around before turning to them again. He seemed to have trouble looking in their eyes._

 _"_ _ **They**_ _are fine" she snarked, making him wince at the implications. "Your son made sure to take care of his family and himself" she told him._

 _"_ _He didn't save us all, did he?" Lucius spat bitterly and Ava actually laughed._

 _"_ _He saved who he could" she told him. "What have you done to earn saving" she asked, pushing some of Tonks' brown hair out of her bruised face as she laid down next to Ava, tired._

 _Lucius looked away, lip twitching with a tremble he tried to disguise._

 _"_ _He should have taken me" Lucius whispered and Ava looked at him like he was filth._

 _"_ _Yes, I can see you are such a caring and light soul" she told him. "You're obviously so misunderstood and have done nothing to deserve the shit storm you're caught in now" she finished. "Now can you scram, I've already been punched today. I don't need your pathetic face hurting my eyes anymore" she snarked before looking away from him._

 _"_ _You might want to watch your tongue here" he told her, though he still looked around nervously as his bronze fingers twitched._

 _"_ _And you might want to rethink your life, Malfoy" she told him, still not looking at him. "I know my husbands and children will miss me…can you say the same?" she asked._

 _"_ _As if you would have accepted me into your home" he told her, angrily and Ava shook her head._

 _"_ _I didn't say it would have been easy or that you wouldn't have received some kind of punishment…but it would have been a start in the right direction. Too bad you let it, and your family pass you by" she said, done with speaking to him._

 _He looked pained before quickly making his way out of the room, leaving the two alone._

 _"_ _I'm so tired" Tonks mumbled._

 _"_ _Go to sleep" Ava told her. "I'll wake you up if something happens" she promised._

 _"_ _I'll only rest my eyes" Tonks insisted, "Then you can have a turn" she said trailing off as she quickly fell asleep._

 _Ava shook her head, but kept her ears open._

 _'_ _Have you two been sleeping? You need to sleep, you have to take care of each other' Ava thought to her mates._

Sirius and Remus smile sadly up at her image.

'We're fine' they assured her and they saw her shake her head.

 _'_ _That is not what I asked. Please take care of yourselves, and each other…for me' she said looking down._

'We will, we promise Kitten' Sirius told her.

'Keep strong Love. We'll find a way to save you' Remus promised. She smiled before nodding.

 _'_ _I believe you' she told them, though she knew they could feel her fear. 'How are Reg and Teddy' she asked with a wistful look. 'I miss them so much. I miss you all so much' she told them._

Sirius let a small sob out as Remus answered her. 'They're fine. Winky and Dudley are watching them. We show them you at times when you're not…busy' he told her.

'They miss you Kitten' Sirius added, and they saw tears start to slip down her cheeks. 'We all do, so much' he told her passionately.

 _'_ _I'm trying to get home to you' she told them. 'I'm trying so hard' she said, more tears slipped down as she hastily wiped them away, smearing some of the light grime on her cheeks._

'You will make it through this' Remus told her with conviction. 'You aren't leaving us' he said.

 _Ava nodded and went to open her mouth before the dungeon door opened, the figures of Bella and Greyback standing behind a smirking Voldemort._

 _Ava hastily shook Tonks awake as she glared at the three._

 _"_ _Come on" Voldemort said, unaware to the yelling in Ava's mind. "I believe I have a way for you to see things my way" he told her._

 _He quickly froze them and Bella skipped in, grabbing Tonks by the hair and forcing her stiff body up the stairs as Fenrir threw Ava over his shoulder, hands running up her thighs with a chuckle._

"Get your hands off of her!" Remus yelled at the images enraged and afraid.

"What are they going to do. They look too pleased, what is he planning" Sirius panicked. "We have to get her out!".

"We will Pads" Remus said, pushing down his own panic and fear as a new rage and courage filled his chest. "This ends today, I don't know how but we are getting her back today" he claimed.

Sirius looked at him with wide disbelieving eyes before letting Remus' certainty fill him and he nodded, face turning to stone as they looked at the screen.

They were looking for a chance, any chance of one of the death eaters making a mistake giving Ava and them some kind of opening.

It was going to be today, it _had_ to be.

########################################################################################################

Fenrir grabbed Ava's ass as they made it to the parlor. Unfortunately, for him, Voldemort had just unfrozen her seeing as he had expected Greyback to simply set her down.

He did after she kneed his stomach, twice.

Then she was grabbed by her hair by Bellatrix who threw her down towards the floor, though Tonks caught her.

"Little bitch" Fenrir spat, catching his breath.

"Looking in the mirror?" Tonks shot back as the two made it to their feet warily.

Voldemort was watching them from his throne like chair with a smirk on his face. He didn't seem angered by them or anything. In fact, he looked amused.

"You must be wondering why I have requested your presence" he said.

Ava rolled her eyes, "It's totally not to torture us anymore" she said sarcastically, "No, you're inviting us to your birthday party" she said, grunting at the hex he sent.

"I'll ignore that for now" he said and it was only Tonks squeezing her arm that kept Ava from pointing out that him cursing her wasn't ignoring anything.

'Maybe you can try nonverbal magic, you're brilliant at that' Sirius suggested in her head, not for the first time.

'I keep trying, my magic is being weird' she said again, while eyeing the dark lord.

'Her magic is still realigning itself from after the birth and the last transformation made it harder' Remus explained once again.

"Why do you do that?" Voldemort asked her as the rest of his members looked at her trying to see what he meant.

"Do what" she asked playing dumb.

"Look off, as if you're thinking so deeply…or speaking to someone" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'm bored, you're boring" was her automatic reply as Tonks' eyes widened though she quickly tried to hide it.

It was too late, Voldemort caught it and snapped his fingers for Bella to grab Tonks.

"We'll start with your friend" he was saying, "Dolohov, you may do as you wish with her" he said and Antonin looked at Tonks excitedly.

"Make your hair red" he demanded as he started to walk over. And make your chest bigger, hurry up" he ordered.

Tonks was practically shaking, but she refused to comply.

"Back off man" Ava said, going to stand in front of Tonks. The death eaters cackled and snickered as Antonin raised a wand.

"Imper-" he went to cast before Ava cut him off, fearing for Tonks on a whole new level.

"I said back off!" she shouted and threw her hands up.

Much to everyone's surprise, Dolohov went flying back and crashed into a wall. There was a moment of disbelieved silence before Remus and Sirius mentally urged Ava forward.

She grabbed Tonks' hand and went to run towards the door when Greyback blocked their path.

"Nowhere to go little one" he growled, looking down at her. Ava went to cast another curse when he grabbed her and used his body to slam her on the ground making her scream out.

He tried to tear at Ava's shirts as Tonks jumped on his back and others began firing spells while Voldemort watched.

With a grunt, Fenrir glared as Tonks was able to draw blood by scratching his face. He shoved her off roughly making her smack into the doors. Both Bella and a dazed Antonin stepped forward before Voldemort called them off.

Tonks couldn't seem to stand and he smirked down at Ava who was still struggling against Fenrir.

"Shall I take them back to their cells?" Lucius suddenly spoke up and Voldemort looked at him for a moment before shaking his head.

The blonde hesitated in his step forward where he had begun to go and collect the girls. Instead he moved over to Tonks. There was a strange emotion in his eyes, which the others missed.

Voldemort mistook it for fear, for he was not used to seeing this emotion from Lucius, or anyone in his life.

"Imagine Lupin's pain at knowing what I'll do to his pretty mate. Nothing he has will be untouched by me. After I breed you, maybe I'll pick up Black for fun" Fenrir taunted, ignoring Bellatrix's face of disgust at the idea of him touching a pureblood and anger of him taking her preferred target, Sirius.

'Look, down. The wand!' Remus and Sirius screamed in her head and she saw her own wand sticking out of Fenrir's pocket from the corner of her eye.

Mustering all of her power, Ava pulled on all of the love for her mates, stubbornness, desire to live, and hatred for the people around her.

Ava spoke in a growl like voice as her eyes quickly bled to amber, baring her teeth in a threatening manner.

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER SAY HIS NAME AGAIN. YOU WON'T TOUCH EITHER OF MY MATES" she shouted before it felt like her magic shot out to stun Fenrir, whose face was priceless from surprise.

Quick as a flash she got a hand free, grabbed her wand and jabbed it as far as it would go in his eye.

He howled and tried to pull back.

"Confringo" she shouted, and Fenrir Greyback was no more. It was hard to live with no head.

Taking the death eaters and their Lord's shocked looks at the flesh and blood splattered wall as a distraction, Tonks scrambled to help Ava get out from under what was left of Greyback.

"You can't get out" Voldemort snapped as he sighed over losing another minion. Alecto Carrow, who was still angry over her incarceration and her brother's death, tried to fire off a spell with Bella.

"No, they can't" Lucius said, quickly grabbing Ava and Tonks' arms, relieved when they seemed to catch his look and not attack him. "Not without me" he quickly added, "Now!" he shouted as Voldemort yelled enraged, shooting off a killing curse.

Suddenly, they appeared in the twins' home where everyone, besides Sirius and Remus, was gathering once more.

The Malfoys were there as well in order to go over the wards once more.

Narcissa screamed when her husband dropped dead at their feet. Everyone else shouted and looked in awe and confusion at the scene before them.

Ava fell to her knees with Tonks as she began pushing on his chest repeatedly. It looked like she went to kiss him.

"What is she doing" Draco demanded as he held his crying mother.

"She's giving him CPR" Eva said as happy tears ran down her face. It was the same for many others around the room. She was sure it would have been even louder if the kids had been there.

Adam held Eva up and kissed her head as he watched his other daughter. He wanted nothing more than to run over and keep her safe in his arms, like when she was a child, but he saw that she had to do this.

Ava went back to pumping Lucius' chest as she instructed Tonks, who hadn't noticed her own parents there watching her in relief and worry. Tonks wasn't sure about what she was doing, but listened anyway.

"What happened?" Severus asked as he looked back and forth.

"He was hit by a killing curse" Remus said as he and Sirius ran into the room. They locked eyes with Ava, who didn't stop her actions, before practically falling next to her.

"What do you need us to do Love?" Remus asked, ignoring his tears as Sirius cried.

"Hit him with a shocking spell, right here" she told them as everything caught up to the two woman draining what energy they had left.

Remus did as she said making Lucius' body jump slightly.

"Again" she said after checking.

"I think he's gone Lass" Moody said.

Then, to their shock, Lucius began coughing and sputtering before drawing in a long breath and looking around wildly.

"Wha-how" he tried to form a coherent sentence before Narcissa was on him, sobbing and kissing his face with such open emotion that shocked some of the rooms inhabitants.

Draco also kneeled by his father, looking like he didn't know what to say.

Ted grabbed Tonks and pulled her to sit between him and her mother as they checked her over and tried to heal her.

Remus and Sirius did the same for Ava as Eva tried to help her and Severus was running with Bill and Fleur between the two.

"You're safe, you're safe" Sirius kept repeating as Ava fought to keep her eyes open. She smiled as her mates showered her with kisses and kind words as Eva hugged her legs. Sleepily, she looked over and caught Tonks' equally tired gaze.

Both gave small grins before nodding to the other.

Finally, they gave into their bodies' demands and fell into peaceful slumber, glad to be out of hell.

########################################################################################################

When Ava's eyes finally fluttered back open, she shot bolt up as panic clouded her mind as she looked around in the dark.

It wasn't until she began to see outlines of furniture and feel the soft bed under her that she started to calm down.

"Ava, are you alright" Remus asked as he sat up as well as Sirius cast a lumos hurting their eyes briefly.

She looked at him as a big gush of air left her. "I just thought…" she trailed off as they caught on.

"You're safe" Sirius assured her as they led her to lay back down between them as they wrapped her in their comforting embrace.

"Sorry" she murmured and they each kissed the sides of her head.

"Nothing to apologize for" Remus assured her quietly.

"Where are they boys?" she asked.

"Sleeping, would you like to see them" Sirius asked and she nodded, wincing when she felt her body give a dull ache as Remus helped her up and Sirius lit the way.

They silently opened the door and walked in, being sure as to not wake the two infants.

Ava looked at them tearing up as her mates looked at her in worry, still having to touch her in same way for their own insurance. Not that Ava minded, it made her feel a thousand times better and reminded her that they were really with her.

"I love you so much" she said choked up as she kissed her sons' heads making them sigh. "And I love you" she told Remus and Sirius before pulling on Remus' night shirt and bringing him in for a desperate kiss.

After a moment, she pulled away as he gasped for air and she repeated the action with Sirius as one of her hands slid up his bare tattooed chest.

"We love you too" they told her before sharing a kiss.

"Come on Love" Remus said, steering them back to their rooms after double checking that the boys' room were secure. "We all need sleep" he said as they crawled onto the big bed.

"Will you be here when I wake up" she asked, eyes haunted and red rimmed from tears.

"Forever Kitten" Sirius promised and she nodded before kissing them again and pulling their arms to cocoon her.

She was almost afraid to close her eyes, but she trusted them so she allowed herself to fall back into slumber. This one far more peaceful.

Sirius and Remus shared a look as they snuggled up to Ava. Remus' arm that was under her head also reached Sirius' head, where he proceeded to gently pet his hair as the arm that was thrown over Ava's stomach lovingly stroked the sensitive skin of Remus' slightly exposed hip.

They shared another look before also falling asleep, happy for the bit of relief that rested on their shoulders.

They knew their mate would need to heal, but they were just happy she was back with them again. Back where they could protect her.

They would deal with everything else when they woke, for now, they would let blissful unawareness consume them.

The next time Ava woke up, there was light coming in their windows.

She stretched, happy Remus and Sirius tiredly trying to snuggle closer into her. She was happy to be home, where now what happened was a mere nightmare.

'Or real' she thought when her sore body attempted to move.

"Where are you going Love?" Remus asked sleepily as she smiled over at him. She snickered at Sirius' loud snore.

"Wanted to shower, eat, and see everyone" she told him.

"I suppose we have to share you with the rest of the world" Remus said with a sigh as Sirius struggled between wake and sleep.

"Nooo, she's ours and she's sexy" he whined, snuggling into her breasts making her laugh before wincing.

"Still a bit sore Babe" she said and his eyes shot up before he jumped back apologizing and falling off of the bed.

"I'm so sorry Ava, are you alright" he said and she chuckled before seeing his scared face. Remus looked worried again.

'Better nip this in the butt' she thought before speaking. "Don't be afraid to touch me, either of you" she told them. "I'm sore yes, but you make it a thousand times better" she said, pulling Sirius to her.

They kissed before she chuckled against his lips.

"Think I'm still a bit too sore for _that_ …unfortunately" she teased before Remus kissed her as well.

There was a knock on the door making her snort as both men groaned.

"Come on" she called only to tear up when she saw an already crying Eva and Danny run in. "Hey, it's ok" she said as her sister and best friend ran into her arms.

"No it's not" Danny cried, "I should have worked harder to get to you" she said.

"I shouldn't have let you go alone" Eva cried, "I was so scared I was going to lose you" she sobbed, holding on tighter. Like mom" she ended in a whisper.

"I'll always come back Eva" Ava promised, "No matter what" she told her before more figures walked in.

"Good to see you alright Lass" Moody said.

"Had us scared there" Bill told her as he had an arm around Fleur as Charlie smiled at her.

"Yes, ve are very 'appy you are safe" Fleur told her.

"Thank you guys" Ava said, still hugging Danny and Eva.

"Ava, good to have your sexy arse back" Fred said as he and George walked in.

"We'd hate to never be able to drool over you again" George added.

"Careful mates" Charlie teased nodding to Sirius and Remus who were glaring playfully. Well…the twins hoped it was playfully.

"Someone here to see you by the way" Charlie said.

"Who?" Ava asked when the room was even more crowded.

"Ava!" Harry yelled happily as he and the other teens rushed in and rallied around her, hugging her making one giant group hug.

"It's so good to see all of you" she said, tearing up again as Danny scooted slightly so Harry could hug Ava tighter. "I missed you all" she told them.

"We missed you Ava" Neville told her.

"We're glad you're back" Luna said.

"And you showed those blighters what for" Ginny said, not noticing Ava's barely there flinch at the reminder. Ava just smiled as some of the adults noted it.

"Ava" Severus said and she smiled, pulling him into the hug as well making Eva give a watery laugh at her boyfriend's awkward poster and wide eyes. Eventually he patted her back making her laugh as she pulled back.

"My girl" Adam said as he walked in with the elves and Dudley, who was holding Regulus and Teddy.

"Dad" Ava said in a whisper as he made his way over, the others moving so he could pull her into a bear hug. "I was so scared" she whispered lowly.

"You were so brave" he told her, "And your mother would have been proud" he said as a tear slipped down her face. "I'm proud, so is your grandmother. I thought it would be best if she stayed in America for a while" he said.

"You got her to stay back?" Ava asked shocked. "You're the brave one" she said making him laugh as he cupped her face gently and looked at her fondly with watery eyes.

Dudley also hugged her before the elves threw themselves at her. It was an over emotional Winky and Binky, Dobby, and even Kreature looked to be crying as he hugged her leg.

"It's a proper reunion in here, isn't it" she joked, wiping her eyes making them chuckle. "Why don't we do this right and go have a big breakfast" she said getting cheers from Ron and Charlie.

"The Tonks are still here" Moody told her.

Ava smiled, "Good" she said to some of their surprise, though the others caught on. "Let's go eat" she said rubbing her stomach as she took her babies and walked out, husbands hot on her tail.

The Hall went dead silent as Ava walked in, head held high as she led her whole group to their tables.

The teens sat at the Gryffindor table, even Dudley who was looking around in amazement.

Jaws dropped when they saw Ava Lupin-Black joking around with auror Tonks, even letting her hold Teddy as Ava held Regulus. Sirius and Remus walked on her other side with Eva followed by Severus, Fred and George, which inspired some excitement and unease from everyone. Moody, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, and Adam bringing up the rear.

The group was so large, the table had to magically extended itself.

There was even more shock, and one or two people even fell out of their seats when Ava invited the four elves to sit at the table, right by Adam who helped pull chairs out for Winky and Binky.

Everyone not in the group was watching in total shock, even the ghosts and Peeves were simply floating in the same spot. Well, besides Draco who was going between picking at his breakfast and sending Tonks and Ava guarded but grateful glances.

"Ava" Minerva said in surprise and joy, eyes wide and disbelieving as if she was looking at a ghost.

"Lovely to see you again Minnie" Ava told her with a wink, paying no mind to her bruised face.

"How…" was all Albus was able to get out and Tonks and Ava shared a look.

"Lucius Malfoy saved us" they said to the quiet room in clear voices making Draco look surprised that they actually admitted it to everyone.

"Malfoy?" Charity asked surprised.

"Yes, it seems some people can have change of hearts" Tonks said with a significant look.

"It would seem" Albus said slowly as he looked the two women over with a critical eye.

"It is good to have you back professor" Filch spoke up and Ava smiled while sending him another small wink of a thanks.

"Good to be back if I'm being honest, I hope this bunch weren't too much of a handful on my little vacation" she said, gesturing to her husbands and sister making Severus snort before looking away at Eva's look.

"No more than expected" Filch joked back and she chuckled.

"What was it like?" Horace asked with wide eyes making the others look at her as the hall became suspiciously silent again.

"If you want to know, then feel free to come to our next class" Ava said looking down. "Tonks and I will be telling everyone what it was like, answering real questions. About your former favorite" she said to Horace making him look away quickly. She looked at the watching students.

"And it's open to anyone" she said as whispers broke out.

"I don't think that would be appropriate" Albus started before Ava gave a humorless laugh as she loaded her plate and shook her head.

"Actually Headmaster…I believe it is the best thing to do" she said.

"I agree" came the voice of Professor Sprout. "Besides my own burning curiosity which I won't deny, I believe it will serve everyone good if they learn not only what we are all up against, but how to survive it. How to not give up" she said with her head held high before she looked at the two battered women.

"I think you two are very brave, and I am proud to know you both" she said making them smile and nod in thanks. "Would it be alright if I invite some of my students I'm still in contact with?" she asked.

"That'd be fine Professor" Tonks told her former Head of House.

"Pomona" Professor Sprout insisted and Tonks' hair flared orange before she smiled.

"Pomona" she corrected.

"I also agree" Flitwick said, standing on his chair to peer over and smile at them.

"So, do I" Severus drawled, "Not that that should come as a surprise" he added.

"I agree as well" Minerva said before looking at Albus challengingly. "You always talk about the war and the children trapped in it. This is real world experience, from someone closer to their age that they'll listen too. Let it be" she told him.

Sirius and Remus said quiet, holding their boys as they sat on either side of their wife. They hadn't spoken, not having previous knowledge of their wife's plans but agreeing with them none the less.

Their silence spoke volumes as they sat proudly and almost shoulder to shoulder with her on either side of her with Eva on Remus' other side and Tonks on Sirius'.

"These kids need to see that this isn't a joke. This isn't a school project, this is real life" Moody said.

"Anyone can come?" a brave Ravenclaw asked. "What about our other classes?" she voiced slightly nervously.

"Why don't we make it right after breakfast. I know I don't have a class then, is that alright with you Charity?" Eva asked and the blondish Professor nodded.

"Oh, then I must go now" Sprout said going to stand, even as she looked at her plate longingly.

"Dobby cans take any messages for Professor Plant" Dobby spoke up helpfully.

"Well thank you dear" she said making the little elf blush as Winky looked at him proudly. She quickly scribbled down a list and he was gone in a blink, promising Winky and the others that he'd be back for his own food in no time.

"Well then" Albus said, seeing as he wouldn't be winning this one. "I do believe we should all attend. It shall be mandatory then, for Professors as well" he said and Ava and Tonks nodded to him.

"Perhaps we should invite Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy as well" Fred suggested.

"So, you can explain how you brought Mr. Malfoy back from the dead after Voldemort hit him with the killing curse" George said.

Some people still squeaked at the name, but most were focused on what they said as all eyes were once more on Ava and Tonks in disbelief and skepticism. Poppy being one of the biggest.

"Think that's a brilliant idea" Tonks said, "Wouldn't have believed it myself if I didn't see and help" she said.

"Now, can we eat" Charlie practically begged.

"Yes, you overgrown child" Bill teased, "You're worse than Ron" he said earning a shout from his younger brother at the students' table.

"Well cheers then" Madam hooch said, taking a sip of black coffee that she dipped towards the twins. "Should be smashing, I can't wait" she said, clinking cups with Minerva.

########################################################################################################

Albus didn't think he had ever seen the whole school so eager for something in his whole life at the school. Even the Triwizard Tournament hadn't gotten this level of anticipation and energy.

Every house of every year had attended the 'assembly'. They had to hold it outside when more people showed up.

Parents from many of the students arrived. The Order was there along with graduated students such as Cedric Diggory, who had said hello to Fleur and Harry and was sitting with a surprise guest, Viktor Krum, next to Harry.

Hermione had also invited the elves, who with Kreature and Winky's help accepted.

Luna had spoken to creatures that others couldn't see, including thestrals. Buckbeak was there, having been finally acquitted and very happy to be back with a teary Hagrid and keeping Grawp entertained.

Some curious merfolk had popped their heads out to watch, though they stayed clear of Ava and Eva, not to mention Sirius and Remus.

Definitely didn't want to be seen by Harry, who the Giant Squad waved at.

Bill seemed to have even invited some goblins along with the Tonks family. Andy kept looking at Narcissa who was pretending not to steal sad glances at her older sister.

Something that Lucius noticed and subtly moved them closer until they were almost standing side by side.

Dying had really put things into perspective for the snobbish blonde. He may not have been a nice man, or even a good man really seeing as most of his views were still the same.

But never let it ever be said that he didn't love his family.

No one knew how he did it, but Albus had surprised them when he managed to work with Firenze to get the centaur herd to watch through the tree lines, not getting too close but enough to see and hear.

If the twins and Danny didn't know any better, they'd think that the whole magical community was just hanging around them by the immobilized Whomping Willow, waiting to see what was in store.

"You don't have to do this you know" Eva said, "No one would blame you".

"Yes, I do. They need to understand. They all do" she said as she waved to Molly and Arthur.

"Tonks can do it" Danny suggested.

"I'm not going to make her relive that alone" Ava said.

"It's like you two are suddenly besties" Danny said, though not unkindly.

"It's a little weird. I mean I know she apologized and explained, and everything's all good" Eva said with a head shake. "Still" she finished.

Ava smirked, though it was much softer than her usual one.

"What can I say, torture brings people together" she said making Eva and Danny roll their eyes and groan.

"Are you ready Love?" Remus asked and she took a few deep breaths before nodding.

"We're here for you, all of us Kitten" Sirius said making her look at them then the rest of their family, who were sitting together. "We're in this with you for good" he told her.

"Thank you" she said before catching Tonks' eye and nodding. Remus made a small stage appear and the two women made their way to it as the crowd, who had conjured chairs, settled to watch.

The girls breathed deeply again before amplifying their voices.

"Hello everyone" Tonks said trying to control her body as she battled her nerves. "Thank you all for coming" she said.

"I'm sure we all know why we're here, so let's just get it over with" Ava said.

"We'll explain a few things first, tell you what happened but forgive us if we don't go into every detail" Tonks said, "Then I suppose you can ask some questions" she muttered.

"Right" she said, swallowing. "As you know, a little over a week ago, myself and Ava were led into a trap set up by Voldemort" she said, pausing for the usual unsettled emotions at the mention of the name.

"Oh, get off it. It's just a fucking name" Ava said, almost shouting as her patience already was thin making everyone shut up quickly.

"It's not the name that's frightening, it's the person" she continued. "And you crying over the mere name simply gives his ego a boost and makes him feel like he's entitled to something" she told them with a hard stare as she looked over the crowd.

"He's entitled to shit" she said earning some gasps as Tonks bit her lip to smother a laugh before she took over.

"She's right. And how to you expect to stop him, to fight him and defeat him if you can't even say the ruddy name" she asked. "A fake title at that" she reminded.

"This isn't a joke. He's not some unbeatable God" Ava said. "Not some amazing and almighty dark wizard. He is a man, a very insane, fucked up in the head sadist, who takes pleasure in hurting others because he has an inferiority complex and is freaking out over the one thing no one can beat. Death" she told them.

"He's evil" Tonks said, "But evil can be defeated if the light is strong enough-. No, if it is brave and willing enough to do all it can to come out on top" she said with conviction.

"So sod the bloody name, his actions are the scary part. His intentions are what should send your blood cold. Not a stupid anagram" she told them.

"He has hurt, killed, and affected countless of people and it has to come to an end" Ava said. "No more making excuses" she said looking at Albus. "No more relying on someone else to fix the problem. You know where that leaves you?" she asked.

"Dead" she said. "If you can't rely on yourself to save yourself, then you're as good as dead".

"If you can't believe in yourself enough to even try and not give up, then you're dead" Tonks added.

"In a world, full of people unwilling to be the solution, you're left with a million problems" Ava said.

"No more depending on prophesies" Ava said, looking at Albus again. "No more making sure they come true" she said. "No more trying to pass the blame or just letting people get away with things because they believe they have the right" she told them.

"No more doing something or allowing something just because 'that's the way it's always been'" Tonks said with finger quotes.

"The time is now, this ends now. Voldemort, Tom Riddle's time is up NOW" Ava said, "And we aren't forcing this on a sixteen-year-old" she told them all. "Fuck what some stupid ass prophecy says. Your life, your destiny is what you make it" she told them.

"Now" Tonks began, licking her lips as her hair took on a darker shade. "Yes, we were held prisoner by Tom Riddle. We were also tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback".

"Who is dead now by the way" Ava added to many gasps and whispers.

Remus couldn't stop the light feeling from feeling him as he tried to hide a smile. Sirius took his hand that wasn't holding Regulus as the raven-haired man balanced Teddy on his own hip.

"How did he die" someone yelled earning a look from Tonks as Ava raised a brow.

"In the future wait to be called on" she told them but answered anyway.

"I killed him" she said.

"How" the same voice called as she spotted him.

"What did I say Mr. Smith" she said and the teen blushed before raising his hand.

She nodded and answered. "He attacked me, in a more than disgusting way that I will not go into detail about" she said. "Luckily, before he was able to do anything I stabbed him in the eye with my wand and blew his fucking head off" she said.

"Detailed enough?" she asked and he nodded having gone pale as people looked at her wide eyed.

"How did you escape?" Cedric asked after he was called on.

"Lucius Malfoy saved us. We wouldn't have been able to get passed the wards if not for him" she said and Lucius shifted in his seat at the looks from the people around him.

He attempted to hide the stump that was his arm in Narcissa's side. They had had to destroy his bronze hand as it had attempted to come to life on its own when noticing he was still alive.

"And we didn't heal ourselves so you can see the reality of what is happening outside of these walls" Tonks said.

He sat up straighter when he saw the proud look his wife was sending him.

"He saved them" Narcissa said making people look at her attractive face. "And then they saved him" she said and people turned back.

"Yes" Tonks said, "Ava had us do…something that brought Lucius back to life" she said.

"It was called CPR" Ava said, "It's a muggle technique that is used to restart people's hearts" she said to the audiences' shock.

"No one has heard about it" she said and only a few muggleborns raised their hands. "It's kind of sad how this world makes you choose between the magical or the muggle when obviously both can benefit from the other" she said before holding up her hands.

"I'm not talking about exposure, I'm saying we can learn from the Muggle World, and save innocent people without them really knowing" she said and people settled down.

"What do you think Mr. Malfoy" she said and he held in a flinch but held his head high.

"Though I admit that I am not the biggest supporter of muggles or muggleborns" he said and some people had to hold in snorts at the understatement. "But I will admit that I would be dead right now without this amazing muggle technique" he said, swallowing.

"Thank you" Ava said with a nod. "I mean" she said looking at Poppy who had been shaking her head. "You have shocking spells for certain illnesses, but you didn't think of using it on a heart?" she asked in disbelief making Poppy bow her head slightly.

"Dear Merlin" Sirius spoke up, looking choked up as he looked at Remus. "What if James and…" he trailed off, unable to finish the thought as Remus had to lean back.

Now, that struck many people as they thought of the war heroes and countless others who could have possibly been saved in the same fashion.

"Depending when you found him" Eva spoke gently, though everyone could hear her. "It wouldn't have mattered. It is a great method, but it's not flawless. Sometimes it's too late, and other times they could come back brain dead" she said easing some people's emotions though it was still a major shock to everyone.

"Excuse me?" a small Slytherin raised her hand and Ava nodded as the first year stood, blushing at the stare of her peers but continuing.

"You said that Vold- er Tom Riddle hurt y-you?" she asked and they nodded. "W-what happened?" she asked before quickly sitting and blushing harder.

"What kind of a question is that" an older Gryffindor boy said disgustedly making the little girl look down in shame.

"The same question that's on all of your minds but none of you have the guts to ask it unless your yelling, making yourself a faceless member of the crowd so you don't get any looks or anything. So don't shame her just because she's braver than you" Tonks said making him jerk back in his seat in shock as his jaw dropped.

"The fierceness of Hufflepuffs" Ava said and some people snickered. "Do I sound like I'm fucking kidding?" she asked shutting them up. "I'm not" she said, "I know very brave Hufflepuffs. Braver than some of the lions" she said.

"Cedric Diggory" she said motioning to the boy in question who smiled somewhat awkwardly and waved. "Auror Tonks" she said as Tonks held her head high, "And my father, Lord Adam Bedlam" she said.

Adam looked around daring anyone to challenge his house.

"I'm tired of Hufflepuffs getting pushed aside. Helga was one of the best founders, if not the best" she said getting some looks.

"Wake the fuck up people" she said throwing her hands up. "She made a cup that could fucking cure ANYTHING" she said. "It's too bad it had to be destroyed for reasons you don't need to know" she said before looking at Neville and his gran sadly.

"Who knows what it could have done" she said.

"And the Room of Requirement" she added making some people look surprised as others looked confused. "A room that literally turns into and provides anything, _anything_ you need" she said and now people looked interested.

"We strongly believe that it was made by Helga Hufflepuff. Who else cared enough about everyone, no matter the house or bloodline, enough to help them in any way they could" she said.

Some students turned looking at the Hufflepuffs in a new light. Professor Sprout smiled proudly.

"Sure, some students give the house a bad name" she said making Justin and his friends blush from his blunder second year. "But that could be said about every house" she said.

"That could be said about the world. You can't just categorize people" she said before running a hand through her long blue hair. "But that's off topic. Sweetie, thank you for your question" she said making the little girl smile smally.

"It's one of the main reasons I know some of you showed up" Tonks said. "So, let's talk about it" she announced.

"We were caught after the attack on Hogsmeade using inferi" Tonks told them. "Right from the start, we were cursed and physically abused as we refused to give them what they wanted" she said before looking at Ava with a headshake but respectful face.

"And some of us may have a problem keeping the sarcastic, though admittedly witty remarks to ourselves" she said.

"Yes, but I forgive you Tonks" Ava said with a straight face making Tonks' mouth drop.

"Oh, you" she said making Ava laugh.

"Ok, it was me" Ava told the crowd, "But this one did get a few hits in. And we did get some actual hits in" she told the enraptured viewers.

"I have to admit, it did feel good when I got one up on Lestrange" Tonks said. "But you're the one that drew blood from Voldemort" she said making people nearly lose their shit at that tidbit till they calmed down to hear the story.

"But how?" Albus asked, "The prophecy" he mumbled.

"Raise your hand please" Ava said before continuing. "We already said prophecies are shit" she told him. "But even if I did believe in sending Harry off to face a madman all alone, the prophecy you and Voldemort covet so sacredly" she said sarcastically with an eye roll.

"Said that we can't kill him…never said I couldn't kick his ass and make him regret taking me" she said.

"So, we attacked him whenever we could. Along with the others" Tonks told them all. "Never stop fighting, even if you believe you will die" she told them.

"Ava told me when we were in our cell, hungry and thirsty, that her father once said that if you're taken, they will kill you" she said making a few people shake. "But you take as many of them with you as you can" she said.

"Or piss them off trying" Ava added, "But that last bit is all me" she shrugged.

"They expect you to roll over" she said remembering what happened and she had to take a breath. "Don't. Even if you just want the pain to stop…" she said, rolling up her sleeves showing her new scars making people scream, gasp, or cringe as her family moved in closer.

Tonks allowed some of her own scars to show as Ava continued.

"Don't give them what they want. They aren't used to real fighting and so many people fighting back is really throwing them through a loop" Ava said before strengthening her voice.

"They don't deserve your compliance. They deserve your hate, your resistance, and that fire that burns through us all" she said with passion.

"They're cowards" Tonks said, head held high. "They rely on numbers or their image. There are a few who know what they're doing, but they can still be beaten" she promised.

"Bellatrix and Greyback really got a kick from their sadistic games, though they seemed almost unable to get their opponents down on their own unless they had help or came from behind. Perhaps time and insanity has made them rusty" Ava challenged.

"Voldemort can be beaten" Tonks continued. "He's paranoid and batshit crazy" she told them bravely. "And we will beat him" she said strongly.

"Any questions?" they asked.

"They hurt you because you wouldn't tell them anything about Harry Potter?" Pansy asked, though it seemed to be lacking her usual attitude.

"That's right" Ava said. "And we didn't tell them for a few reasons" she said seeing where the girl was going with it. "One, he is like a nephew to me. Great kid, well on his way to being a great man. He makes us, his family proud" she said as Harry looked down, blushing lightly.

"That leads to number two, he's family" Ava said.

"He's also so young" Tonks said, "And it would have been wrong" she told them. "Simple as that" she said.

"But they could have killed you" Pansy said amazed.

"Yeah, they could have" Ava nodded, "They probably would have…eventually" she said as they both looked out into space before focusing again. "But it doesn't matter. I would have gone out staying true to myself and the people I care about" she said.

"But you'd be dead" Pansy said.

"But not forgotten" Tonks said. "Death really isn't to be feared. It is an inevitable part of life. It doesn't mean the journey ends, just changes" she told the younger girl.

"Plus, I would have just come back as a ghost and haunted the shit out of them" Ava said. "Ask Myrtle" she said, nodding to the spectral girl. "No one _likes_ being haunted" she said.

Myrtle nodded, happily thinking of her following her own school bully.

"And imagine him trying to get anything done with my just floating in his face, insulting him and shit every day, every minute" Ava snorted. "And he couldn't hurt or kill me? He would have been screwed" she pointed out.

"That's hilarious, but let's not jinx it Ava" Eva said and Ava nodded.

"What are you planning?" Lavender Brown asked and people looked at her. "Well…it sounds like you are planning something" she reasoned.

"We were thinking of umping up the dueling club" Ava said. "Also, I'd like to hold an after-school program of sorts that shows more muggle fighting style and more advanced and even basic defense spells" she said.

"We've also spoken with the elves" Eva spoke, knowing where this was going. "We have a safety net set up of sorts" she told them. "It's not foolproof, but it's pretty good" she said.

"We know many older students want to be here to fight, and we can all feel that it will happen here…and most likely soon" Ava said adding a grave air to hang over everyone.

"But sometimes we have to do what is best for everyone" Eva said and now Harry and the group sat up straighter as they listened.

"We will be allowing Fifth year and up to stay and help as the elves evacuate the other students" Ava said, holding up a hand for silence. "However" she said as people settled, "If we feel it is getting too out of hand, like we need to retreat or they are just planning on slaughtering students left and right we will evacuate the older students as well" she said and sent them all a look, silencing their disproval.

"That means you too Harry" she said and he looked a bit put out before he saw her stern face. Eva's understanding one and Remus and Sirius' worried ones.

"You don't want the people you love to get hurt" Eva said. "If you could, we all know you'd lock up Hermione and the others so they couldn't fight" she said and he looked slightly sheepish.

Hermione huffed but stayed silent with the others. Though the tightness of her lips told everyone it was a struggle.

"And we feel the same" Eva said, making him see things from their view point.

Slowly, almost reluctantly, he nodded.

"But the pro-" Albus started before capturing everyone's looks and he snapped his mouth shut. He'd approach the subject later.

"Now we know some of you might not like this" Tonks said, "But you have to see it from where we stand. We've just experienced some of the brutality of these people" she said making them take in their bruises once again.

"We don't wish that on anyone" she told them.

"And at the end of the day, as lame as it sounds, we are the adults and it's our duties to protect you. You are strong, and talented and we know you want to stand up for what you believe in, but if we have to we will send you away from the fight" Eva said.

"You can bitch about it later…when you're still alive and not DEAD" Ava added making some of them gulp as others quieted.

Sirius spoke up from his spot. "This isn't a mock fight" he told them making everyone's eyes switch to them and the people around them. "War is long and hard, and people die sometimes, no matter what you do or how hard you try" he said.

"You won't simply lose points if you're taken down, they won't spare you. You will die…if they are feeling kind enough to end it quickly" Remus added.

"Now sit on that" he told them, "Ladies" he nodded to Eva, Ava and Tonks.

"I will continue to teach and live my life" Ava said, "Because that's what I am, alive" she said. "I'm lucky and I won't let what happened change me, not the way they want. I'm still me, only stronger now. Wiser now" she said.

"We both are" she said sharing a look with Tonks. "There is life after this, there is life during this. And they are trying to take that away from all of us, they're simply _starting_ with muggleborns and people of the like" she said now making some purebloods look nervous.

"I'm a bit tired" Tonks admitted and Ava nodded.

"That's all for now" Ava said, "If you'd like to join the club, or just sit in, feel free. It will be by Hagrid's hut if that's alright with him" she said, getting a nod from the big man himself. "Later tonight" she told everyone as they started to walk off, ignoring some people calling for more answers and things of the like.

"You know they're going to show up, like a pack of Nundus finding a herd of hurt Mooncalves" Moody warned them.

"We know" the twins said together while sharing a look and Fred and George looked at each other, starting to wonder if that's how most people saw them.

It was, though with a bigger headache.

"You want them to show up" Bill said confused.

"At leaszt ze will be learning something, no?" Fleur pointed out.

"Bingo" the twins said. Fleur wasn't sure what that was, but from their expressions it was a term meaning she was correct.

"So, they'll show up and end up grasping some knowledge?" Hermione asked before beaming, "Lovely".

"We thought so" Ava started.

"Glad you agree" Eva finished.

"Good to have you two back. Good to have us all back to normal" Danny said before gaining a teasing tone. "Annoying twin talk and all" she said rolling her eyes at both sets of twins' dramatic gasps and looks.

"Good to be back" they said with a smirk, "Now, let's get ready to teach children and their parents to kick some ass" they said, earning chuckles and snorts from the others.

########################################################################################################

Voldemort sat in his new hideout angrily. He had believed that with Lucius' betrayal, he still sneered at the memory, his old hideout would have been ambushed.

So now, he was in the pathetic little shack that belonged to his mother's family.

He had thought of staying at his father's house once more, but decided against it for now.

He was angry, so angry.

He lost another two members of his inner circle. He had death eaters being captured left and right, and those two tarts got away!

He smiled to himself, 'At least Malfoy got his comeuppance' he thought, knowing his killing curse had hit its mark.

"Master" Pettigrew said shakily as he scurried to his side.

"What Wormtail" he spat, enjoying the man's flinch. He knew it was from both fear and the use of his nickname.

"Dolohov just delivered this Master" Peter said, quickly handing him a newspaper. "It just came out, special addition".

He knew that Yaxley, Bella, and Dolohov were waiting on the other side of the door to see if Voldemort killed him or not.

It was just the four of them now, though Alecto was hopeful that she'd be included as well. She wouldn't be, the others found her quite annoying and she didn't do anything to impress their Lord.

There were many death eaters sleeping in tents that were hidden with heavy charms all around the outside of the property.

True, the Dark Lord's numbers weren't what they used to be, but there were still many followers. Now it was mainly children who were either eager to be on top of the world or pledged to him by their parents.

Peter thought there was at least two thousand people, if that, living in the backyard at that very moment.

Though, Voldemort had called off almost all raids seeing each time he only seemed to lose more and more people.

"What is this!" Voldemort raged as he looked at the headline.

 **Head of House of Malfoy Brought Back to Life by Lady Lupin-Black!**

"Impossible" he raged, before reading through the story, becoming angrier and angrier. He shouted out and began firing spells wildly as he read about the interview at the school and the things they had said about him.

The picture of a very alive Lucius with his family did nothing to soothe his rage.

"Bellatrix, Dolohov, Yaxley, get in here NOW" Voldemort shouted and the three ran in.

"What is it my Lord" Bella asked concerned.

The two men looked at him in apprehension of where his wand was pointed as they moved slightly behind Peter so they could use him as a shield if need be.

He looked at them, red eyes blazing in hate as the fire of the room through terrifying shadows over his grotesque face.

"Get the others ready, all of them. By the end of this week, we are going to attack Hogwarts! I will kill Harry Potter!"

########################################################################################################

Just as expected, everyone had arrived at the previous stated time to see the twins and others demonstrations at the edge of the forest. The centaurs didn't move back and Albus had sent some listening charms to the merfolk.

"Now we know that he still has Greyback's pack on his side, at least we believe so, but we don't know who was second in command" Eva said.

"Probably Scabior" Remus told them.

"Wasn't sure he was a werewolf, but if you are…" Ava trailed off at his nod. "Then yes, he still has werewolves working for him".

"Luckily, we were able to speak to other packs who want nothing to do with him and they are in safe places, being kept neutral but protected" Eva told the following public before they came to a stop.

"Now, we won't be showing just how to defend yourself here, we're showing you how to seriously maim or kill your attacker" Ava said before shaking her head at some of the looks and gasps.

"What part of war are you not grasping here" she asked looking at everyone. "He will be attacking and you can bet he will attack here, most likely soon" she said to some panic.

"He doesn't care about the life of children, he doesn't care about anything or anyone but himself. That's why we developed all these plans to get the kids out. We weren't making them 'cause we thought it would be fun" she scoffed as Remus took over, seeing as she was getting annoyed.

"This has all been done out of necessity" he said, voice capturing the crowd's attention. "Unfortunately, the war is coming to a head and this is most likely the place where it will happen".

"None of us want this" Sirius said, "Hogwarts is our home. A first real home for many of us" he told them. "But it's happening whether we like it or not, so we have to be prepared".

"Couldn't have said it better myself Lord Lupin-Black" came the voice of Amelia Bones making some people mutter and ah. "Too bad we can't convince you to return to the aurors" she told him.

"That part of my life is over. It failed me" he told her before looking at his family, one arm slung over Harry's shoulders as the teen held Teddy.

"I belong with my family" Sirius said.

Amelia nodded as Susan moved to her side with Hannah.

"Please, continue" Amelia said, "I believe we can all learn much from you" she said.

Looking at each other, the twins had all their group go in front of everyone.

Winky and Binky held the babies as Dudley stood by them as Adam joined the others.

"This will not be fun" Ava said, speaking with Eva back and forth.

"This will not be easy" Eva said.

"But if you're able to do this, even a little, we'll be able to win this war".

"And" Danny added, "You'll have a better chance at surviving".

That being said, the group began to not only put themselves through the paces, but everyone in the crowd as well.

Hours later, with everyone missing classes, even the teachers, everyone was tired but feeling an odd sense of accomplishment.

The twins and others had helped everyone, while keeping an eye on certain suspicious individuals that looked nervous for all the wrong reasons.

They had thought of just grabbing them and exposing their left arms, well Harry and Sirius had suggested that, but Remus and Hermione told them not to.

They said to wait, keep an eye on them, then have them taken somewhere different than everyone else if anything was found out or an attack happened.

They were getting ready for dinner in the shack when Harry saw Ava looking at her arms in the restroom, door slightly ajar.

"Hey" he said and she almost jumped before trying to smile and cover her arms.

"Sup" she said before seeing the look in his eyes. "It's fine, pretty eyes" she teased though there was a sad glean in her own lovely green and grey eyes. "Just, not a fan of them or who gave them to me" she told him.

"Same here" he said and her eyes snapped to the lightning bolt on his head. "But someone told me not to let my scars define me" he said, tilting his head and leaning back on the wall.

"Touché" she said before looking at him with a raised brow and slight smile. "You're growing up, aren't you" she said looking at him and thinking of the time spent with him.

"It happens" he said and she chuckled. "It'll happen for you one day" he joked and laughed when she got him in a mock headlock.

"Shut it" she joked back before moving her arm to his tall shoulder as they walked out to see the others.

"It's going to happen soon" Harry whispered.

"I know" she said.

"I'm scared" he said even quieter.

"So am I" she admitted.

"He's going to have to kill me" he said and she looked away, but squeezed him tighter. "But I promise I'll come back" he said.

"You better" she said, "But don't be surprised if we whisk you all away" she said and he looked at her. "I'm serious" she said and he sighed, running a hand through his unruly hair.

"I know, I want to fight but at the same time…" he trailed off.

"I know" she said again.

"You know" Harry said as they saw the rest of their family getting ready to eat all together, though they were still speaking low enough not to be heard. "You showed me what having a family was really like. What loving others was really like. You all have" he told her.

"You know what Harry" she told him, kissing the side of his head affectionately. "You've shown us too" she said.

########################################################################################################

It was Friday when something in the air changed. Something seemed wrong, off, as if there was an electric anticipation in the air and _everyone_ could feel it.

That was obvious at the unusually quiet breakfast in the Great Hall.

There seemed to even be a shadow over the school as they all sat there, picking at the food.

Eva and Ava looked at each other, Ava and Remus' senses were on high alert as the wolves were on edge. Even Sirius could be heard growling under his breath.

"Dobby" Eva whispered and the little elf appeared behind her chair. Severus helped shield her as she spoke. "Is everything ready?" she asked.

"Yes Miss Eva" he nodded quickly.

"I think it's time" Eva said before looking at Severus.

"I believe your right. We should start now, before-" he was cut off by a loud bang making many students scream.

"Someone is attacking the wards" Albus' voice could be heard.

"Wonder who it could be" came Sirius' sarcastic reply before standing.

"Dobby, get the elves to start taking the children" he said and not a second later elves were popping all over the room taking scared students away.

"It's happening" Remus said as they all stood and another bang rang out. He held onto the table when the castle shook.

"How long do we have until he gets through?" Flitwick asked.

"Not long" Albus said, "Come with me" with that he began to lead the professors to the front of the school so they could see what was happening clearly.

"Sirius" Harry called.

"Stay here for now Harry, make sure everyone gets out and that everyone's prepared" he said and his godson nodded as Hermione and Ron stood on either side of him.

"Come on you lot" Neville said. "You heard him" he began, helping to calm the students as the elves worked quickly.

"Come on!" Ron said as he helped Danny get the older students ready as Luna found out who wanted to stay or leave.

Ginny made sure to grab a mirror and contact Fred and George, who would contact everyone else.

The adults made it to the front of the building and some gasped. Minerva held onto Albus' arm as they took in what was happening.

Voldemort was attacking, that much they knew. But to see him with more than a thousand death eaters behind him was a sight to see. Add that to large groups of giants, lethifolds, dementors, and there were even a few acromantula that braved the sunlight.

As clouded as it was.

"Dear Gods" Hagrid, who had left with the adults, breathed.

"Hagrid, you got Kreature to take Grawp somewhere safe…right?" Eva asked.

"Yeah, yeah" he said before shaking himself and looking at her. "Like you told me to" he said.

"Good, hate for them to see him" she said.

"There's so many" Charity said, palming her wand nervously.

"Not as many as there used to be" Severus said knowingly.

"When will the aurors be here" Madam Hooch asked, "Someone called them, didn't they?"

"They're on their way" Danny said, hearing what was being said as she ran over to the adults. "Fred and George are bringing everyone and Ginny said Moody is bringing the aurors" she told them. "Shit" she said, looking wide eyed towards the hill where the dark side was.

"Shit is right" Ava agreed. "Come on, we have to go take out that bridge" she reminded.

"What about the bridge?" Pomona asked.

"That's where the pack is coming from, when the wards give" Ava said as she ran off along with Remus, Severus, Sirius, and Eva. Yelling orders that the others didn't catch, though they saw Sirius and Remus run towards the forest.

"The wards won't fail…will they Albus?" Sybil asked scared.

Just then, Voldemort shouted and began cursing the now glowing wards. His followers followed suit and began trying to break the wards. It looked like fireworks going off during the day.

"I believe they will" he said solemnly. "Minerva?" he asked and she nodded before shouting an incantation at the school.

"Hogwarts, protect your students" she said and the statues came to life, marching out to the front making up an army. "I've always wanted to do that" she admitted to Flitwick as more students came out to see.

"Bloody hell" Dean said before looking at Seamus when the shorter boy took his hand in his. They shared a significant look, but then turned back to what was happening.

Both hoping they made it through to discuss what had just passed between them and what had been plaguing both of their minds and hearts for some time.

"Pomona, please go to my office and open the floo to the Order and aurors" Albus said and she rushed to comply.

"We need something that can- I don't know. Take a lot of them out. Destroy them before they can get too close" Slughorn said, wishing that he could leave with the students.

"Wait a minute" Filch said, he turned to Seamus, "Boy, can you make them go boom?" he asked and Seamus smiled.

"Oh, I can make it go boom" he said.

As they discussed and started to greet the others coming in, Ava, Severus, and Eva made it to the bridge.

"That's a lot of people!" Eva said.

"It really is" Severus said looking at the pack made up of at least two hundred people. He didn't sound surprised, just very unhappy.

"If you try to cross, or come onto the grounds to help the chicken man, we will kill you!" Ava yelled over. "Just a fair warning" she said.

"What makes you think we're scared of you Lovely" a man with a cockney accent, long hair, and an attitude shot back making a few chuckle.

"Because I'm the one who killed Greyback" she shot back making some of them look at her in surprise and anger.

"So, come over and you're dead" Severus added. "Now is your chance to just leave" he told them. "Come in here and that is the end. Or change your life and get out from the packs control" he said.

Scabior was angry when a good chunk of people took that opportunity to leave, popping away before anyone could stop them.

"Well" Severus said somewhat surprised, "That was much easier than I thought" he said.

"When we come over, I'm killing you traitor" Scabior shot.

"Shut up" Eva yelled back. "You're not doing shit but pissing me off!"

"Hey! Hey, the others are here" Neville said as he ran over, almost sliding on the grass. "The younger students are gone and Hermione says there is definitely a spy somewhere still in the castle" he told them as the bit back curses and eyed the pack.

One man went to touch the ward. He turned to ash. Now they were simply waiting, watching.

"I can wait here" Neville said.

"You can't stay here alone" the twins protested, despite what Neville could do.

"He won't, he has us" Ginny said, running over and taking her boyfriend's hand as Luna and Danny joined them.

"Fine" the girls said unhappily before hugging them all. Ava and Eva slipped some things into their pockets. "Stay safe, all of you" they told them before sharing a look with Danny. "We still need our little sister" they whispered and she smiled, eyes slightly sad but determined as she took Luna's hand.

"Back at you" she said before the adults had to run off again to meet up with Albus and the aurors.

They ran into Sirius and Remus on the way back.

"How did it go?" Severus asked.

"As to be expected" Remus said.

"The centaurs are staying hidden, but they said they would help if we really needed it" Sirius added.

"Firenze is trying to get them to come out more. He said if anything, he'll be there" Remus told them, "He's a brave man" he added.

"The other centaurs could learn a thing or two from him" Sirius added as they made it to the castle. "In fact, so could some humans".

They gave Filch some weapons, along with the Harry, Hermione, and Ron, before running up to Albus' office to meet the others.

They walked into the room, seeing the rest of their group and the surprising appearance of a few graduated students and their parents, including Cedric Diggory.

"He was in the shop catching up with us" Fred and George said. "He called the others, they want to join us" they said shrugging with smiles though there was a nervous look in their usually carefree expressions.

"Welcome aboard" Eva and Ava said making the good-looking Hufflepuff smile with the others.

"Tonksy" Sirius teased his cousin despite the situation. "Andy dear" he told his older cousin who nodded, holding her husband's hand.

"Kingsley, glad you can make it" Remus said to the man standing by Moody and some other Order members along with all of the Weasleys, even Percy.

He looked at tad uncomfortable, but determined as his father placed a hand on his shoulder. Everyone began spreading throughout the castle and outside.

"There are many followers" Kingsley said, moving next to Remus. "We may need more or two wands on this side" he said as people were already moving.

"It's the quality of ones convictions that determine ones success, not the number of followers" Remus said wisely, standing tall as Ava and Sirius looked at him with love, and even though the timing was bad, lust.

"Who said that?" Kingsley asked.

"I did" Remus said with a small smirk making Kingsley look at him in slight surprise and humor.

"After being married for a good while now and having his babies, you're still fangirling?" Eva said, hands on hips. "At a time like this!"

"I can't help it" Ava shot back.

"He's sexy" Sirius agreed.

"Well you can both fangirl later" Eva said as Severus rolled his eyes. "We have more important things happening".

"What do we know?" Albus asked.

"That we're surrounded, and there is at least one death eater student in the Hall as we speak" Sirius said.

"How do we know?" one person asked.

"Do we know who it is?" another put in.

"No, we don't but we can go down and try to find out" Remus said.

There was another bang. "I fear we are out of time" Albus said. "It appears that the battle truly is upon us" he told them, looking far more serious and resolved than they'd seen him in a long time.

"Then let's go out and do this" Ava said. "The Order can cover the dementors, aurors the lethifolds, and the rest of us will deal with the giants and fucking spiders" she said.

"And we'll all have to deal with the death eaters, though the stone knights will help with that" Albus told them. "So, it begins" he said as they all filed out.

########################################################################################################

Bellatrix's cackle could be heard ringing through the air as she helped her Master attack the wards.

They were proving to be quite strong, but she didn't doubt her Lord. She would never do that.

He was shouting, still angry from everything. He had vowed that not only was he going to be the one to kill Harry Potter, but he also instructed the others to not touch the boy or the Bedlam twins.

He blamed the twins for his downfall in luck as of late. Of course, he blamed Potter as well, but he believed it was mainly due to them that Potter and all his little friends seemed to grow stronger.

He also knew they were behind major changes that made it harder for him to take his rightful place as ruler of the wizarding world as he had planned upon his return.

'Potter, those pesky twins' his mind spat, 'They are mine, and they will DIE' he thought viciously.

"Where do you want the giants stationed my Lord" Dolohov asked seeing as they couldn't stay behind them, that would only risk the giants stepping on them.

"Put them on the north side" he instructed, baring his teeth through his beak.

"Yes Master" Dolohov said, eager for his chance to go in and start killing half-bloods and half breads.

Peter stood by Yaxley, his nerves obvious as he watched what was happening. He wanted to run and hide, but that was no longer an option.

He knew Sirius and Remus were there and he hoped to avoid them. He knew some of the others were anxious to get to them as a way to hurt Harry, but it didn't even register in his mind that they could die.

His ex-best friends could die.

He tried to concentrate on hiding his fear and staying alive. He knew that today everything would change. One way or another, this battle would determine the end of the war and the beginning of something new.

########################################################################################################

"Hey, come here" Ava said, grabbing her group. "I slipped one of these to Danny, but I want you to have them too" she said.

"Have what?" Ron asked.

Ava pulled out several golden necklaces. Time turners.

"Here, for you" she said handing one to George. "Stay together" she told the twins seriously.

"And you" she gave one to Charlie.

"And you" she gave one to Hermione and another to Sirius, "There, I think that should do it. That's all I have" she told them.

"We should only use them if we absolutely need to" Hermione said, putting it under her shirt.

"I want you guys to go get your dolls" Harry said, "Please" he begged.

"Harry, we don't have time. They're at the Shack and we can't just run off to get them, can we?" Hermione said.

"Too bad we didn't see it coming earlier" Ron said, "But she's right. We can't run off to try to get them. They would have been perfect right now, but we'll take the same risk as everyone else here" he said.

"They're right" Eva said, "Though he's right too. I'm really kind of annoyed now that we made these awesome things and can't even use them when it's the most crucial!" she said before Severus calmed her.

"Too late now" Sirius said as another bang ran out. "I wish that would fucking stop it" he grumbled on edge.

"Girls" Adam said as he walked over with Moody. "Everything and everyone is set up. The boys are safe with Dudley and the younger children are out" he told them.

Everyone watched as Voldemort tried to get into them.

"Hey" Ava said with a thinking face as she looked at her sister.

"Are you thinking what I am?" Eva asked.

"It's been known to happen" Ava joked as they took off running, the others hot on their tail.

"What's happening?" Narcissa asked from next to her husband and son as she saw them running.

"Testing a theory" the girls yelled as more people followed them.

"What theory would that be?" Albus asked when they got outside again.

"They can't get in yet, right?" Ava asked.

"They can't attack us from where they are?" Eva finished.

"Correct" Albus said.

"But can we get them?" the twins said making his brows rise. When he didn't answer, they pulled small hand guns out of the holsters on their arms.

"Let's test it" Ava said before lifting the gun and shooting.

She got an unnamed man in the head making him fall down.

"Brilliant" Ron said snapping everyone into action as they began firing spells and bullets at the death eaters. Bella and Dolohov erected spells in front of themselves and their master.

Voldemort ordered others to do the same thing to some so they could continue to work on the wards as a few tried to scatter as they took damage.

The twins were a bit annoyed that the bullets seemed to get stuck in the magical double shield, not making it all the way through, especially on the ones in front of Voldemort.

"Son of a bitch" Remus muttered before taking out a few more people. He wasn't aiming for the head like Sirius and Ava, but he was trying to take them out of the fight.

Severus was aiming for the head, not even blinking while they fell.

Eva was thinking more along the lines as Remus though she rolled her eyes at some of the people who tried simple disarming charms as if that would stop them.

Minerva took one's head off, so did Flitwick.

Pomona blew one up, which earned a few nods and dropped jaws.

"It's breaking" Albus said loudly as they watched the top of the glowing sphere like bubble that were the wards break at the top and begin to fall apart.

"Don't stop shooting!" the twins yelled as everyone doubled their efforts.

"Attack!" Voldemort yelled and the masses moved down, trampling the hurt and dead as they made their way down.

The statues began to charge and take out death eaters left and right as the others worked on getting rid of the creatures. They were trying to make sure that it was almost impossible for the death eaters to get into the school and near the students.

It was no use though as many were making their way in, hoping to cause death and destruction in their wake as the fighters were busy trying to take out as many as they could.

"Damn it, they're in the school!" Bill yelled over the crowd as he cursed another, scared for his fiancé and trying to keep an eye on her as she took out another man and rolled out of the way of a hex.

Inside of the Great Hall, the students heard the fighting. They stood, shakily but held their wands as some swallowed, nervous and tense as to what was coming.

Filch was with them and they heard banging. He put Mrs. Norris down and slowly reached into his long coat on either side.

Just then, the doors burst open. The moment he saw the dark robes and masks, he pulled out two pistols and fired, taking the first two death eaters heads off.

There was a beat of silence before spells began flying back and forth as there were explosions all around Hogwarts and outside.

There were shouts and screams causing mayhem all around.

Filch turned and shot a man who had grabbed Sue Li from behind. He blew the back of his head off making him drop the pretty Ravenclaw.

There was a loud cat screech and he turned to see one of them curse off Mrs. Norris tail making him see red. He started firing until he had no bullets left. Then he pulled out the machete that was given to him and began swinging at any death eaters he saw.

There was blood and bodies all over the room from the fighting. Students of all houses were sticking together. This was the moment that showed it wasn't about house rivalries anymore.

This was life or death, light or dark.

There was a huge bang from outside and they saw fires out of the window by the Quidditch pitch and bridge.

There were screams from outside and everywhere.

"Cho, Cedric, can you handle in here?" Harry shouted and they nodded, taking out more people.

"Go Potter" Draco said, making Harry almost do a double take. "We've got this" he said before cursing two men out one of the large windows.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran out into the hallway. It seemed the whole castle was overrun with battle.

"Fred! George!" they heard Percy shout as he tackled his two younger brothers just as a wall came crashing down.

Ron's breath caught in his throat before he saw that all of his brothers were still breathing.

He ran off to follow Hermione and Harry.

Somehow Remus had found himself in a section of the castle, dueling with Dolohov.

"You filthy little half-bread" Antonin spat as he continued his assault on Remus who had run out of bullets and was holding the death eater off with his magical skills.

"Zealot bastard" Remus shouted, not noticing the woman behind him.

Alecto went to hit him with a spell that caught his shoulder making him drop his wand. Antonin went in for the kill before there was a bang and his eyes widened before he fell down dead. Alecto was blasted into a wall.

There, standing and panting aggressively was Sirius who was holding his wand having had just dropped his gun, which he had used on the back of Antonin's head, and used the wand to blast away Alecto.

He noticed that Sirius had his time turner out and an out of place expression on his face. Remus didn't want to know if his husband had had to use it or not in order to save him in time.

Sirius ran up and kissed him before they had to dodge another curse followed by a cackle as Remus snatched his wand back up.

They looked up and saw Bellatrix get punched, making her fall into another room, by Tonks. Tonks nodded her head at them before running after her aunt.

"Remus, Sirius" came the voice of Peter who was looking at them in tears, hands empty. "I'm so sorry" he said. Before either of them could do anything, he snapped his eyes closed as his silver hand detached and choked him to death. He didn't try to stop it.

They looked at him for a moment, not sure how to feel.

"Come on" Remus said, grabbing Sirius hand as they fought through more people trying to help others and reach any of their loved ones that they couldn't see.

"Neville" Ginny was crying as Danny and Luna helped her up as they watched the remainder of the pack fall down with the burning bridge to their deaths. Neville seemed to fall with them.

Danny used her magic, not the wand but her own magic to help Neville who she knew was holding on for dear life.

Slowly, he became lifted into the air and to safety.

Luna and Danny had to grab him and Ginny again as the fiery red head slammed into her boyfriend, almost knocking them both over.

"I thought you were dead" she sniffled, whipping ash from his face.

He gave her a small smile before looking at what he had just done. He looked back at them, swallowing.

"Well…that went well" he said before Ginny grabbed his hand and the four ran off to meet the others and join the fight.

On the way, they saw the giants trying to attack, though they seemed to be battling the Whomping Willow that was smacking their legs and making them fall.

The Giant Squid was grabbing death eaters and either dragging them into the water or throwing them into the sky before they smashed into the castle and greenhouses.

Danny and Luna were a little sad to see Hagrid having to kill some of the spiders he had once considered friends.

The centaurs were out and killing death eaters and even merfolk were throwing spears.

Some death eaters were being pushed by thestrals, which sadly more and more people could see as the battle went on. While others seemed to be attacked by invisible forces that no one could see making them trip and hurt themselves or their friends.

"Thank you" Luna said excitedly as she ran after Danny, the path clearing for them in the most unusual way.

"How-" Danny asked as they continued to run.

"The Crumple-horn Snorkack!" Luna explained excitedly.

They found the twins and most of their group now outside fighting people.

"Fred, George!" Ginny shouted running to her brothers as she saw George's ear bleeding.

"Hello little babies!" Bella laughed, toying with them as she threw spell after spell. Cackling as they fought to keep up.

She did have a bloody nose curtesy of Tonks and Fred, who had punched her when she cursed George's ear off.

"Ittle Bitty Weasel Babies" she mocked as she walked closer and closer. Eyes becoming crazier and crazier.

Suddenly, Molly Weasley was standing in front of her children like a fierce mother lion with hatred plain on her face.

"Not my children you _bitch"_ she spat.

"Savage" Ava whispered as she knocked some guy out, catching what Molly said.

"Molly, you fabulous beast, you" Eva added, making sure not to be loud enough to distract the red head as she jumped on a man who had shot the killing curse at Severus.

"Don't you want them to join dear old Fabian and Gideon" Bellatrix mocked her over the death of her older twin brothers.

The brothers who Bella had a helping hand in killing.

Molly's eyes widened in anger before she started to throw curse after curse. It looked like Bella was about to get the drop on her when Molly came back, with nonverbal spells.

She made Bellatrix have to take multiple steps back until finally Molly got a spell to hit.

Bella looked up with a wide eyed dumbfounded look before all of the liquids in her body dried up and she seemed to shatter.

Molly blew some hair out of her face and turned to her shocked children.

"What?" she asked with a confident look, "You thought I only knew house spells?"

Ava screamed as she was hit with a crucio before managing to roll out of the way and throw a knife at Voldemort, getting him in the leg.

"You asshole, that hurt!" she shouted as Sirius and Remus ran up and began helping her as they tried to take Voldemort out.

"Eva, get the elves ready!" Severus said, joining the others and becoming another target of Voldemort's rage filled attack.

Harry was running towards Voldemort with Hermione and Ron, who were cursing people as they went. He had made a plan with Adam, a plan none of them knew about. At least not to the extent they thought they did.

"Potter" a voice shouted.

He looked ahead of him and saw Justin Finch-Fletchley trying to look proud and unafraid as he tried to avoid hexes.

"It's me" he said somewhat dramatically as he exposed his left arm that held a dark mark. "I am the Dark Lord's trusted spy!"

"Bet you never expected me did you-ah!" he shouted when Harry almost ran over him, knocking him out of the way.

"Move you idiot" Harry said as he ran by.

"No one cares" Hermione said following him.

"Stupid" Ron said, punching him and letting the other Hufflepuffs deal with the traitor.

"ADAM, NOW" came the voice of Harry as he shot a spell off at Voldemort and jumped into the line of fire. Literally, he jumped getting hit by Voldemort's killing curse that had been aimed at Severus.

At the same time, Adam slammed his staff down making literally everyone, good and bad, fall down in an epic shot.

As soon as they saw Harry and Voldemort on the ground, the elves popped back in taking away the rest of the students, their parents, and the like.

They took the wounded, including centaurs and so on, only leaving some aurors and Order members along with the adults of the Family.

Quickly, with Severus, Sirius and Remus' help, Adam activated the appliances he had been placing around the castle during the whole battle.

Chains shot out and wrapped themselves around the death eaters and Voldemort, just as Severus ran up and stomped on his hand and wand, breaking both.

They were breathing heavily as they gathered around Voldemort and Harry. Sirius ran up and picked Harry up. No matter how large or older either of them became, Sirius could still hold him as if he was that newborn he had fallen in love with.

"He's dead" Albus said as many started to cry. Molly was sobbing against Arthur shoulder. Albus said it sadly, though as if it were to be expected.

Voldemort started to laugh.

"Shut up" Ron shouted before kicking the fallen man's stomach. "Crazy blighter" he said shaking his head.

"He's dead. I killed Harry Potter" Voldemort yelled happily.

"He's not dead" Hermione said, head held high and ignoring the tears in her eyes.

"Ms. Granger, Hermione" Minerva said, wanting to comfort her but not able to continue as her throat became constricted from tears.

"HE'S NOT DEAD" Hermione insisted, wiping her face repeatedly as Ron put a hand on her shoulder. His own blue eyes were misty.

"She's right" Remus said, pushing some hair out of Harry's deathly still face as he also held in tears.

They knew he'd come back. At least they desperately hoped he would seeing as he was supposed to be given the option, but it still hurt to see.

"Even if he was" Neville said, cutting off some of the adults trying to point out what appeared to be the obvious as Voldemort went to shout again. "It wouldn't matter. We'd remember him. We'll remember everyone. We wouldn't let you win. It's not about him, it's not about any of us at the end of the day. It's about what we stand for" he told them.

"Glad I mean so much to you Nev" Harry joked in a small voice as his eyes slowly opened.

"What?"

"How?"

"Thank Merlin" were heard from multiple people.

"Harry" Albus said, smiling proudly though Harry turned away from him as Sirius hugged him and set him down.

His family gathered and almost squeezed the life out of him.

"Don't scare us like that".

"Knew that had to happen, but it was bloody nerve wrecking".

"Almost scared you weren't going to come back Cub".

"Harry's not a quitter! He's a pup of his word" they said all around him until Adam came over and hugged them all. Then Hagrid came over and grabbed all of them into a hug, picking them up.

"It worked?" Harry said, looking around when he was placed back down. He shot a screaming Voldemort a cheeky look before looking at Sirius, Remus, and Severus. "I saw Mum and Dad" he told them getting emotional looks.

"What is this. You were dead!" Voldemort raged, wiggling around trying to get out of Adam's trap.

"It won't work" Adam told him, shaking his head as he nursed his shoulder.

"Keep telling him that, not very smart this one" Ava said.

"Yeah, I've picked up on that as well" Eva said.

"Now, Harry must end it" Albus said and they all looked at him.

"You want him to kill Voldemort right now" Amelia asked as she limped closer, Kingsley ran up to help her with Tonks.

"It must be done. The prophecy says so" he said.

"Oh stuff you and the prophecy" Remus said, having enough. "Seriously" he said putting a hand on Sirius to calm him down, "Just let it go Albus" he said.

"I can't do it now" Harry said, "He's all tied up. I'm not a cold-blooded killer" he told him.

"Would you prefer to duel him?" Albus asked.

"We aren't untying the maniac, you senile old man" Sirius said looking at Albus like he was mad.

"The proph-" he went to say before he found himself with several wands trained on him.

"Say it, go on" Moody said, smiling at the view. "It'll be bloody hilarious" he prompted making Albus shoot him a look.

"Don't be foolish Albus" Minerva said. She looked at Amelia, "I'm assuming he would be given a trial" she said and Amelia nodded after a moment. "There you go" she said with a sniff as her nose went in the air.

"He'll probably get the death penalty" Severus said, "They've brought it back before, I believe they would do it again for him".

"Harry must do it" Albus insisted.

"So you're telling me that if we pushed him into the- shut up" Ava said, yelling at Voldemort before Harry kicked him in the head knocking him unconscious.

When the others looked at him he shrugged. "I said I wouldn't _kill_ him when he's like this" Harry said before whispering to Hermione. "That felt good" he teased making her chuckle.

"Not good, brilliant" Ron said, catching on.

"Anyway, so you're saying if we pushed him into the veil or any other form of death, he'd magically be spared. Like it would spit him out or something?" she said, making it sound ridiculous, which they thought it was.

"Well, I-. I mean, it's always-" Albus said, not sure how to answer.

"That's what we thought" Eva said. "Amelia, I'm guessing you can take it from here. You can use the house you're in. None of his supporters could get to him. I wouldn't let him out of the chains if I was you" she said and Amelia nodded.

"Noted, and I believe that's a good idea. I think a trial tomorrow is in order" she said before Kingsley levitated the unconscious man. Adam went with them just in case as they went to use Albus' floo.

"I think we should go. We need to get healed up and check on everyone" Bill told them as he smiled down at Fleur.

Mrs. Weasley smiled, she hadn't been so sure of the French woman, but after seeing her fight alongside Bill and even saving him earlier when Alecto attacked him, it had showed Molly what Fleur Delacour was really about.

'It will be a beautiful wedding' she thought happily.

They walked off, letting Minerva and Poppy deal with Albus as they slowly made their way out of the castle.

They were silent as they looked at the fallen. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, but it wasn't good either.

They saw some students dead, like Goyal, who they didn't know which side he was fighting for. Some teachers were dead, like Sybil who had died saving Lavender Brown and the Patil sisters.

There were tears shed as they made their way to the shack. Tears shed over the loss of life, and even the small loss of innocence they all felt.

Still, they walked closely together. They knew they still had to technically finish Voldemort, but honestly, Harry didn't feel too worried.

He trusted Adam and even Amelia. He was certain that Voldemort would be dead the next day, whether by trial and execution or his hand, it didn't matter.

To Harry, this was the end of the war. The end of a long life of hardship that he was happy and grateful had improved vastly over the last few years.

Now he was more concerned with seeing the evil bastard off, finishing school and convincing Hermione to marry him.

Something she would have jumped at if she knew was on his mind.

Yes, there were hurt, and still had loose ends to finish, and people died, but they had survived! The Family had survived! Good had won, just as it should be.

Harry smiled, not concerned over any of his cuts as he looked over his family and friends. The people who were by him throughout everything. The people he loved and loved him in return.

"What now?" Ron asked him as the three walked shoulder to shoulder, smiling at the rest who were tired but victorious.

"I think I might try being normal now" Harry joked making Ron shake his head with a laugh as he pumped his shoulder.

"Good plan boyo" Moody teased.

"Potters always have good plans" Sirius boasted making Remus roll his eyes as he kissed first his, then Ava's heads.

Severus snorted but smiled when Eva kissed his cheek.

"You're not going to show the world the great savior, the Boy-who-lived?" Fred and George teased before avoiding Ginny's smack to the back of the head as the others laughed.

They couldn't avoid Danny's though. Neville and Luna laughed with the others at that as Fleur actually snorted making Bill and Charlie laugh so hard their faces turned red.

Adam shook his head happily, happy that he had been able to catch up to them after seeing Amelia through the floo.

"No" Harry said looking over the large group, throwing his arms over Hermione and Ron's shoulders. "I like being Harry, just Harry" he said.

"My Harry" Hermione said, kissing his cheek.

" _My_ best mate" Ron joked, making Hermione stick her tongue out childishly shocking him to the point where he almost tripped.

"Well he's my godson" Sirius said.

"And my nephew" Remus added before soon enough they were all playfully fighting over Harry who laughed and shook his head.

He looked over the group again, seeing the now smiling and genuinely happy faces as Hermione laughed into his shoulder making her brown eyes light up.

'This is victory' Harry thought as Danny pretended to tip a hat at him. 'This is what makes it all worth it. This is living, this is love' he thought before catching Eva and Ava looking at him, obviously sharing the same thoughts.

The two winked at him making him smile wider. His green eyes looked up, sending out all the love he had for all of them and his parents who he knew were watching him. Who he knew were proud and happy, for all of them.

'This… _this_ is real magic'.

 **A/N:** You guys…I'm crying right now. Really. I know this will sound conceited but I really like this ending. If I can make myself cry or laugh, I think it's right. So, this was the last chapter. If you want to leave it here, you can. HOWEVER, either tomorrow or some time this week after work I will be putting up an epilog that ties up loose ends like the trial, who made it and what happens to everyone, marriages and what not. You don't have to read it, you can just leave it to your imagination, that's fine, but I will be adding it. And again, checking spelling within those two days. I am so grateful that you guys liked this story, and all the feedback and everything. Thank you all so, so much. Really and truly it means a lot to me. Some of you have asked and I am working on other stories. Some for the twins, some for new ocs. Some light, some dark and so on. Next story will be either Twins in Lost Boys or Breakfast Club. I'm working on both, but I'll only post one at a time. Let me know which you want first. I'm going to take a little time off though then start posting, just so you know. So, once more, epilog will be up in one or two days, new story will be up after a while, and LOVE beats evil and chicken man Voldemort once more! Thank you again so much, love you all. You're great, and have an amazing day!


	45. Chapter 45

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN. This is a mix of both books and movies. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also, someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

So here we are again. I want this beginning and story to be different and since I haven't seen a start like this I think I'm on the right track. Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited.** Annnd, the epilogue. This story is officially closed! I hope you liked it as much as I did and do. I'll see you guys around, more stories coming up that I hope you enjoy as well. One more big thank you to all of you for all the of support and feedback and everything. You guys made it an even better experience, so thank you. I'm so emotional about it. Anyway, this is really just a summary of what's happened after everything. Couldn't bring myself to talk about anyone else dying. Though I did have a thought I wanted to share. When Ava, Remus, and Sirius die, I know in what order and I wanted to tell you why. Remus would go first, because of the transformations. But Ava would hold on longer because she wouldn't allow Sirius to be alone ever again. True, he'd have the others, but she didn't think Sirius could actually make it without her and Remus, and she'd be right. So she held on, and was the last to go. She made sure everyone, _everyone,_ was set up and ok before finally letting go…with Eva. Where they were reunited with everyone and their heaven was basically fifth and fourth year kind of setting but without the drama. Thanks for letting me share that. Oh, and Regulus' SO is based off of an OC done by TT, Ask the Boy Who Lived from Tumblr, 'cause I thought that OC was hilarious. **One more big thank you to all the reviews, especially on the last chapter. Thank you all.** Enjoy.

Chapter 45: The End and the Beginning. Life Goes On.

It seemed like once word got out of the defeat of Voldemort, there was a celebration. That was held off when the people learned of the mad man's trial.

It looked like all of Magical Britain showed up, creatures and humans alike. There were even magicals from other continents.

Amelia sat in the Minister's box as Albus sat in a box just a little below. Harry, Remus, Sirius, and the twins were in another box with Adam in the Bedlam family box.

"We are here to prosecute the defendant, Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr, also known as Lord Voldemort" Amelia said as the man in question was dragged out in specially made cuffs.

He sneered at the public who either screamed or booed.

"It is law to allow the defendant a chance to speak on their own behalf" Amelia said, looking equally upset as everyone else as she said this. "Tom Riddle" she asked him, making him scowl. "What do you have to say?"

Voldemort stood, beak up in the air as he looked at them in hotly and arrogant manner.

"I have only put you in your-" he started before he was interrupted, seeming to no longer be able to speak.

"There, he spoke can we move on?" Adam asked as he put his wand away. He had put a silencing charm on Voldemort and it appeared to be strong as the self-proclaimed dark lord was turning red all over his pale white face as he stomped his foot, trying with all his might to shout and be heard.

"I second that" Augusta Longbottom said, standing and speaking as if Adam had put up a formal request.

"So moved" Amelia said, pulling on all of her years of training to stop from smiling like a loon.

Voldemort looked at them in furious disbelief.

"Any suggestions" Amelia asked before having to hold her hands up when the noise level reached new heights.

"Quiet!" she said, amplifying her voice making everyone settle down.

"I believe that I know what needs to be done" Albus said as Remus whispered something in Harry's ear.

"No, you don't" Sirius said, cutting Albus off making him send the younger man an unhappy look.

"But we believe that my godson Harry Potter-Bedlam-Lupin-Black" Sirius said, getting the mouthful of a name out. "Has a solution. Harry?" he asked.

Harry stood, and everyone quieted as all eyes went to the Boy Who Lived who was staring down at the man who had made him famous.

He took a deep breath, looking handsome and far older than he should in that moment as he looked at the man who affected his whole life. Sirius and Remus thought he never looked more like James and Lily both in that moment.

"I believe that we should push him through the veil" he said, voice low but heard through the whole room.

He looked Albus in the eyes, "Is that death by my hand enough for you or do you want me to use an unforgivable?" he asked the old headmaster who leaned back.

All his cards had been played, there was nothing else to do. If Harry ordered this, then technically the prophecy was fulfilled.

He tiredly nodded his head, still unable to fully grasp that it was over. Tom would not be coming back or cheating death ever again.

"Good, can we get this show on the road?" Ava asked.

"Yeah, the sooner he's dead, the better" Eva told everyone.

"We still have his followers to deal with, along with funerals and rebuilding Hogwarts" Remus said. "I believe that Tom Riddle has gotten enough attention" he told everyone.

Voldemort continued to protest silently as more people spoke, adding onto his life time of guilt. It was decided that he was too dangerous to be given a last meal or anything of the like. So, moving quickly the crowd followed as he was led to the Death Room.

Remus and Ava each put a hand on Sirius, holding tightly. They knew he survived, but they still didn't trust the veil or wanted to tempt fate.

Harry even stood in front of Sirius, who muttered angrily when he couldn't see over Harry's head anymore seeing as the boy was too tall.

"Any last words" Amelia asked again as Kingsley and another man moved his struggling form to the veil.

He tried to say something, but Adam's spell was still in affect.

"Noted" she said before nodding for them to push him in. At the last minute, two shots rang out. Voldemort was shot in his back and the back of his head, which pushed him through the veil.

Everyone turned and looked at the twins, who were twirling their guns.

"Just making sure" they said nonchalantly.

"Can we go now?" Harry asked turning around.

"Sure thing Pup" Sirius said. "You know where to find us Amelia, but I think we're going to retire early. Big week ahead with all the rebuilding and everything" he said.

Amelia nodded before stopping their little group just as they made it to the doors, all eyes back on them.

"And Mr. Potter" she called and he turned, green eyes locking with her blue. "Thank you" she told him.

"Don't thank me Madam Bones" he told her seriously, "Thank the ones who lost their lives fighting for what was right" he said. With another nod to her, he let the adults lead him out with both Remus and Sirius keeping him between them.

All of them were eager to get back home and to the rest of their family, and Harry had something very important to ask his girlfriend.

########################################################################################################

The rebuilding of Hogwarts took a long time. Especially since the students and teachers were still trying to finish up the year.

Remus had been right, many students needed summer classes, but none of them seemed to really mind.

It seemed everyone was just relieved it was over. They concentrated on paying respect to the fallen and moving on with their lives.

It even became a holiday, paying respect to everyone who had given up their lives in both wars. There was a plaque erected in Diagon Alley for all to see.

Ava and Eva were surprised when they found out just how much they enjoyed teaching when they weren't having to help fight a dark lord.

They stayed on the staff with Sirius and Remus for a long time, though Sirius still would cancel their classes whenever he got the urge to get his mates alone. Which was often.

That happened for the rest of their lives, much to many younger people's amusement and mild disgust at the unwanted images their minds conjured.

Harry would often try to tease Sirius of growing older, but the marauder simply stated that wizards aged slower than muggles and he'd never NOT be sexy. Of course, the same went for his mates.

Remus was often seen face palming with Eva, with Severus just rolling his eyes, as Ava would join Sirius in their strutting.

Severus and Eva eventually married and had a little girl. She was an adorable little Gryffindor that had everyone wrapped around her little finger.

She had blue eyes with black hair. Her name was Arianna and there was a spark in those baby blues that had all of the teachers, minus her family, on edge.

Ginny and Neville got married right after Ginny and Luna graduated from Hogwarts. The red head was playing on the Holly Harpies as Neville took over for Professor Sprout. They had two boys.

Richard and Edmund who were both in Ravenclaw, and they loved cheering their mum on at games. They were almost as obsessed with quidditch as their uncle Ron.

Luna and Danny had married and spent their time between visiting the others and exploring new lands looking for exotic magical animals.

Tonks took time off from her auror work, even as she rose through the ranks, to go on holiday with them. It was how she met her husband Arnold, a handsome blind muggleborn. It was a love story for the books.

Harry and Hermione had married, though they were the last of the teens besides Ron to do so. Even though they had had the longest engagement, starting at the day Voldemort had gone through the veil. They had three children.

James, Albus, and Lily Rose.

When asked about Albus' name, Harry said that there was a time that he respected the man and everything he was about. So, with that version of the headmaster in mind, they thought the name fit.

Molly thought that was wonderful and knitted hundreds of blankets for all of the new little ones.

Arthur had cried at the baby showers because thanks to Hermione's parents and the twins, he finally knew what a rubber ducky did.

James went into Gryffindor and formed a new group with his cousins, wanting to be bigger than the Marauders and Weasley twins combined. He was almost a spitting image of his grandfather, in both looks and personality. Yet, he was a little more open with his softer side. If he ever got to rowdy or on the side of mean, he had plenty of family to reel him in.

He often teased and interrupted the good-looking Hufflepuff punk Teddy Lupin-Black and his girlfriend, Victoire Weasley, much to their constant annoyance.

Albus, or Al as he went by, ended up in Slytherin and became fast friends with a sweet and shy boy by the name of Scorpio Malfoy. In their third year, they had realized that their friendship went a little past just friends and ended up dating.

Ava and Eva could often be seen fangirling happily.

So could Andy and Narcissa, much to Lucius' slight annoyance, though he kept quiet about it as Ted simply chuckled.

Harry hadn't been that happy at first, but never discouraged his son. That may have been helped along by Hermione keeping him in line and asking Draco over for dinner.

The once Slytherin Prince had changed quite a lot. War did that to many people. He was a lot more open and accepting, especially after the death of his beloved Astoria.

Harry had been surprised when he saw how gentle and caring Draco was around Scorpio. That had helped him accept the innocent boy and let whatever happen, happen.

Draco was still friends with Pansy, who was in a triad with Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini.

Lily Rose, who was in Ravenclaw with Regulus Lupin-Black, could be seen following the handsome boy and his date mate around everywhere. Regulus was dating a cute androgynous Hufflepuff by the name of Darci. They were hyper and bubbly, which meshed well with Regulus' mellow vibe.

Ava had giggled with Sirius as Remus dragged them away muttering when they heard Darci and Regulus on a date. Regulus, being the charmer that he was, had told Darci that he could spend forever tracing their freckles.

Something that Lily Rose later tried out on a cute Slytherin seeker, who had giggled and twirled her blonde hair.

Ava and Eva often joked about being surrounded by gay babies and loving it.

Ron was very happy with the bachelor life, like Charlie. Though Charlie eventually settled down when he met an Italian dragon rider named Romeo.

Fred and George both married and had their own set of twins. Needless to say, there were a lot of twins at Hogwarts. Their business, with the Marauders occasional inventions, went on to be bigger than Zonko's and was never beat in the prank or adult toy department, that last bit was mainly thanks to the Marauders, Ava, and Eva and even Severus.

Severus had to do a little time of house arrest for past discretions, as did Lucius, but they didn't mind.

Well, Lucius had been a tad upset when he had been given a year over Severus' few months. However, once Eva and Narcissa had a chat, Cissy had shown him all of the perks of being able to stay home with his wife. He had a dazed, happy grin on his face for the whole year.

Severus went on to write the corrected potions book and one about being so close to the dark lord and everything he had been through. Both earned him some fame, which he used to his advantage as he put on a big show asking Eva to marry him.

Dean and Seamus had gotten married and everyone had attended. It was great, Ron loved it especially since the quidditch crazy Irish man had gotten married on a quidditch pitch.

Dean had agreed, not caring where they got married as long as he got to call Seamus his forever.

Bill and Fleur had gone on to marry and have three children, just as the books had originally said. The same for Percy and his wife Audrey, though he was much closer to his family now. He had quit his job at the Ministry and gotten a job at the Quibbler, helping Xeno expose any and all underhandedness at the Ministry and its officials.

Which, luckily, there wasn't too many of anymore. Though Percy did have a field day with past Ministry employees.

Thanks to his captivating writing, Rita Skeeter had found herself out of a job fairly quickly.

Amelia Bones went on as Minister, doing an amazing job before eventually training Hermione Potter to take her place with Amelia's niece, Susan, as her right-hand woman.

This led to Ron and Susan spending more time together, the others were waiting to see where it would go.

Albus stayed on as Headmaster, though it was mainly Minerva who ran the school. His relationship with Harry or the others was never totally repaired, but it wasn't as strained as it used to be. They all accepted he was a form of chaotic good and slowly become more sociable to him.

Eventually, Minerva wanted to retire and Eva took over her classes for her as Harry took on the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, which no longer had Voldemort's curse on it.

He had thought about being an auror like Ron, but realized he had seen enough of that for a lifetime.

Ron was an amazing auror and showed just how well he could do at something he was passionate about. In fact, it was thanks to him that they stopped a man who was attempting to become the next dark lord, horcruxs and all.

Hermione ended up helping a lot of people and creatures. It wasn't always easy, but she was well on her way to dragging the Magical World into the modern era.

Of course, equal rights for muggleborns, werewolves, elves and so on being top of her to do list.

Sirius also wrote a book, which helped with prisoner containment later as the DMLE made one hundred percent sure that a person was guilty before locking them away in the now human guarded Azkaban.

He stayed on to teach with Remus and Ava, keeping the Care of Magical Creatures positon, which they were amazing at.

Hagrid had graduated and Charlie had offered him the opportunity to go up to Romania and visit Norbert, which the crying half-giant had jumped at the chance to do.

Everything was peaceful and happy. Not many problems with blood status or house rivalries were seen. There would always be some people who wanted to be assholes, but everyone took it in stride.

Then there had been a certain student, by the name of Delphini who had appeared and tried to cause up trouble for Al and Scorp. Really for everyone, but mainly the two boys.

It had led to quite the sight to be seen, something that would be talked about for centuries to come. Much older versions, and still sporting colorful hair, of Ava and Eva had chased her around with wands and knifes.

They didn't actually touch her, but freaked her out enough to confess what she had planned and knew. She was sent to a mind healer that would help her before she could hopefully come back and start a normal life. They weren't sure if that was possible given with what she told them, but they could always hope. Either way, they knew she wasn't going to be a problem.

A few people had tried to give Al and Scorp a hard time, calling them squibs and using their fathers' pasts against them.

That ended quickly when half of the staff began an all-out prank war on the would be bullies.

Dobby and Winky married and had little baby elves, as did Binky and Kreature. Adam had cried at both weddings and when he was named the babies Godfather.

That saw the large man in even more tears with an unamused Moody patting his back and grumbling to himself before he had almost been knocked over when a bawling Adam went to hug him. Adam had to grab and give him his magical eye back seeing as his hug had knocked it out, much to the grizzly Moody's annoyance and anger.

He still hadn't been able to get out of the hug.

The twins and Danny were thinking and reflecting on all of this and everything that had happened in their lives as they sat on the porch of the Shack, giggling and laughing to each other after a long day. They realized just how right Harry was all those years ago.

It hadn't always been easy. There had been highs and lows, there still were, but they had made it. They had survived the war. The Wizarding World had survived the war, and healed, coming out on top and better than ever. And they would keep doing so.

They didn't know what the future held for them, or their very large family and group of friends, but they knew they'd face it together.

Yes, Harry had been right. And even Albus had been right, at least about one thing. They were truly living, they loved with all their hearts and souls.

They smiled at each other, the three sharing the same thoughts as they clinked their glasses together and laughed some more, despite the happy tears swimming in their eyes.

Love was the greatest magic in the world. And that was what they had in every aspect of the word and definition. This was life, their lives.

And it was magical.

 **A/N:** So, I think I covered everything. If I forgot someone, let me know and I'll maybe go in and add them. Or if they bad assume they got in trouble, (like Umbridge. I'm leaving her fate up to your imagination, but know it wasn't a happy one). And if they're good, assume they had a happy life (like Lavender), and everyone in-between. Thank you guys so much. This really did mean a lot to me, so do you and your enjoyment and reviews. They meant the world. People are asking for both the Breakfast Blub and Lost Boys one next. I might do LB first, never know but I'm working on both of them right now. Again, thank you so much! See you in the next time, lots of love and have a great day.


End file.
